Through the fireplace
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: On a bored day a girl named Kiako gets sucked into her own fireplace to the different worlds of anime and games! But because some kind of freak, time disruption, all these different characters are popping up! How is she going to fix this mess? AnimexFF
1. Through the fireplace

Who! I go to teh world of Naruto! I was going to make this into a new story adn make it a series but I thought "Ah whatever, it's still the same subject so I'll continue the story"  
  
Special thanks to TheRealAuron for reveiwing nearly every single one of my chapters!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Me so bored!" I whined lying on the floor near my fireplace. All morning dragged, it was a P.D. day today and everyone was asleep still except for me adn Auron. Well, except Wakka who was trying to cook in the kitchen again. My computer today for some reason acted super slow and my download for the show Naruto was taking forever! It's been downloading since 5 hours ago!!  
  
"I miss the Calm lands...." Auron said quietly sloutching in a corner. I heard Cid snore and Kagome mutter something about Inuyasha  
  
"I miss Grade 6" I said remebering when I used to get into plenty of fights with David. I was lazy so instead of walking to the office I crawled instead and saw my download was finally finished hearing the door slam and hearing Wakka saying he'd go to SH's house for some nitro gliserine.  
  
"Hazzah!" I shouted all of a sudden hyper and clicked furiously on the icon. It began playing the episode and after watching it I started printing pictures like crazy. I checked if anyone was on MSN and only SH was on. I clicked on teh voice icon not thinking twice that everyone was alseep  
  
"SH!!" I shouted "I'm obsessed with Kakashi now!!" There was silence "SH!!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah I heard you!" SH screamed and I heard a "Boom" in the backround.  
  
"Kimahri soon kill Wakka!" I heard Kimahri growl and Cloud and Lulu hacking, Red sneezed  
  
"It was another accident! Next time I'll get the recipe right ya?" I heard Wakka say  
  
"There won't be a next time! Go to Kiako's house!" Shadowheartless coughed. I just stood there blinking and listening as Wakka screamed and I heard another crash  
  
"What in Cid's name was happening?" I asked hearing eveything settle.  
  
"Wakka was cooking again and-" SH paused to cough "And he blew up teh kitchen...again"   
  
"Again? And you sent him to my house?" I said and paused "Again?" There was silence  
  
"You are't listening to me are you?" I sighed sitting in the swivel chair  
  
"Huh? What?" SH said. I fell off teh chair  
  
"Jeez thanks for listening!" I groaned  
  
"Oh, your welcome" she replied laughing. I heard a door open  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Wakka said gleefully walking into the office and glady stepping on my face  
  
"Hey Kiako, why you on teh floor ya?" he asked, with me growled underneath he's foot.  
  
"Same reason your foot's on my face...." I growled but it sounded all coofoozled cause of Wakka's foot in the way.  
  
"What?" Wakka said, I grabbed his ankle and bit hit foot, Wakka screamed adn ran out closing the door behind him.  
  
"BLAGK!!" I screamed using my sleeve to wipe my tonge  
  
"'blagk'what?" SH asked dumbfounded. I explained to her what had just happened in teh last 15 seconds, can ya believe it? All that in ten seconds  
  
"God your crazy to bite his foot!!" Shadowheartless screamed, I heard a bang indicating that she slammed her hand on teh table, my little girl's growing up even though she's older than me  
  
"I know....I know..." I said smirking.  
  
"What's...all...da...racket?" a sleepy Cid with bed head said walking into teh room, hey I made a ryme  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head" I said cheerfully hugging him then quickly letting go smiling. Cid grinned back, I shuddered happily, seeing him smile with messy hair that makes him look good makes me feel all funny inside.  
  
"Why'd you shiver just then when I smiled?" asked Cid tilting his head to the side "Is my smile that scary?" I felt myself blush and mentally kicked myself  
  
"Um..I,uh..." I stamppered "Uh...I felt..a draft...yeah...."   
  
"What? huh?" SH said "Oh hi Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Hey Sesshy!" I greeted  
  
"Don't call me that..." Sesshoumaru groaned  
  
"Okay Sesshymaru" I teased and logged off as he began cursing that he'd rip my head off after he ripped Inuyasha's.   
  
When we walked into the living room, everyone was awake now. Well, almost everyone, Kagome, Tifa and Rikku were still asleep  
  
"Mornin' sleepy heads!" I greeted then looked to see only Cid, Auron adn Wakka awake.  
  
"Er... Just good morning then?" I said shrugging. Cid and Auron chuckled together  
  
"So what was all the racket about?" Cid asked me  
  
"Uh, my dog...uhhh... got bitten in the foot..... by..... a chocobo....?" I lied.   
  
"Your a bad lier," Auron said "You know that?" I fell on teh floor  
  
"Don't go rubbin' it in..." I groaned. I heard a rattle of glass and looked at the fireplace seeing the glass doors shaking  
  
"Huh" I walked over ot the fire place and pryed the doors open. A gulp of wind sucked me in through the fireplace watching colors swirl around me and I heard Cid swearing his head off adn Auron yelling something along the lines of  
  
"You idiot don't just jump in!" Or was it   
  
"You ninny do not rump in" ? Maybe I'm going deaf..  
  
"AHHH! %#$%&$!!" I screamed rolling down a grassy hill. I flew off a cliff adn landed in dirt. I rubbed my head feeling I had cat ears on my head   
  
"Oww..." I groaned and looked up "At least nothing landed on me..." I said outloud to myself. Just then a heavy blue backpack landed on my head and I gripped my head feeling a spliting headache.  
  
"Curse you!!" I shouted to teh sky shaking my fist. I stood up and notice my appearance was the same as when I went to teh FF7 world, Orange flaming fur, crazy bangs with blue strips and orange tank top with red pants with a flame on teh end of a tail. I sighed and picked up my backpack hiking along a dirt road  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho a kitty cat's life for me..." I broke in song and noticing what song I was singing slapped my hand over my mouth, which hurt! I sat down on a nearby boulder and hopping on the top, unzipped my back pack and taking out my pad and pencil.  
  
"Since I got nothing else to do, I'll doodle" I said to myself out loud again and sat there thinking of what to draw with the pencil perfectly balanced on my finger tip.  
  
Minutes seemed like hours when I heard a faint scream.  
  
"Huh?" I looked up to see a teenage boy falling from teh sky right on top of me! I yelled adn jumped off the rock running down the road until I felt a heavy load land on my back making me fall on my face.  
  
"Oww..." The boy groaned sitting up on me "Why? Why does she always do that?!"  
  
"Excuse me..." I said   
  
"At least I had a soft landing" the boy laughed  
  
"Excuse me!!" I screamed. The boy looked down at me "Would you mind getting off me now?"   
  
"Oh sorry" The boy stepped off me adn I straitened myself arching my back to stretch, ouch...  
  
"I'm really sorry!" The boy rubbing the back of his head, how come he looks so familiar?  
  
"It's okay, I'm kinda used to it" I said bobbing my head forward  
  
"Naruto!" a teenage girl with pink hair ran towards us with fire in her eyes   
  
"See what you did Sakura?" Naruto said gesturing to me "You made me land on this innocent cat thing!" Sakura looked at me for a second.  
  
"Uh..." I said feeling nervous "Hi..." I slowly waved  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sakura rushed over to me and started rubbing my ears  
  
"Are these real cat ears?" she asked smiling and she continued rubbing them. I shrugged, truth is i never stopped to think if my ears were real or not, When Sakura stopped rubbing my ears and turned to yell at Naruto some more I rubbed my own ears, yup they're real.  
  
"Sakura I think that's enough" A man with white hair with his headband covering his left eye and something covering his mouth walked towards the two, I nearly screamed but squelched it. I was standing before Hatake Kakashi  
  
"So Naruto landed on another person again?" Another teenager boy with black hair and the same headband as the other two teens walked up from behind Kakashi. Kakashi walked up to me, I never thought he was that tall  
  
"Sorry he landed on you" he apologized  
  
"She said she's used to it so whatever" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and pacing around. Kakashi glared  
  
"It doesn't matter" he growled and softened his voice turning to me  
  
"Anyways, I'm really sorry and I'm sure-" he glared at Naruto "That he is too"  
  
"No prob" I said smiling and leaned against a tree.  
  
"One more thing" Kakashi brought his hand up to my head and rubbed my ears "Are these real ears?" I stood there blinking a couple of times  
  
"I think so..." I said hearing my voice turning into almost a whisper, whenever I meet new people my voice turns super quiet sometimes.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Sakura cheerfully  
  
"M-Me?" I feel like Vivi now "M-My names Kiako, Kiako Ornitier"  
  
"I'm Sakura!" she said shaking my hand "Sorry Naruto landed on you, that was my fault"  
  
"Hee hee, Momentai" I smiled. Naruto popped right in front of my face making me jump back  
  
"I'm Naruto as you already know!" he said and began jumping around  
  
"Sasuke" the boy with black hair said. Kakashi introduced himself last even though I knew who he was already  
  
"So where are you headed?" Sakura asked me, I shrugged and explained my cliff fall. "Well, we're heading to a tornament, are you interested?" I nodded slightly  
  
"I guess could use a good fight" I whispered stareing at my feet  
  
"Wanna good fight? Go a round with me then!" Naruto said going into a stance, I grinned  
  
"Okay, why not" I placed my backpack at a nearby tree.  
  
"I'll go easy on you" he smirked  
  
"Whatever"   
  
Naruto dived for me and I leapt over his head  
  
"Leapfrog!" I shouted with glee and kicked the back of his head, Naruto growled and whiped a giant scroll at me. I jumped aside hopping on one foot and waving my arms around trying to keep balanced but I fell over anyway.  
  
"You're a pretty good fighter" Naruto said holding out his hand to pull me up, I took hold of it adn grinned  
  
"Thanks" I swept my leg underneath him making him fall over and I stood up brushing my pants off.  
  
"No fair!" Naruto scowled scrambling to his feet, i held out my hand and pulled him up  
  
"Ah, lucky chance...." he grumbled. I giggled  
  
"So can i tag along?" I asked the group, mainly Kakashi  
  
"Well Sensai?" Sakura asked Kakashi, who nodded with approval "What about you Sasuke?" He shrugged.  
  
"So I guess it's decided" I said cheerfully taking a step forward then feeling something hit my head  
  
"What the?" I looked left to right adn spun in a complete circle "Who hit me?" Kakashi picked up a yellow duck doll sitting by my feet  
  
"I think this is what hit your head" he laughed putting it in my hands. I stared at the duck for a moment and it reminded me of a toy I had back home, Then I remembered it was teh same toy  
  
"Mr.Warkster!" I shouted happily making Kakashi jump back  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr.Warkster" I repeated "It's his name" I placed Mr.Warkster on top of my head between my ears  
  
"How immature..." Sasuke said walking away. I stuck my tounge out at him and making sure Mr.Warkster was going to stay put on my head followed Kakashi along the dirt road with Naruto singing and Sakura scolding him.  
  
Authors notes: Yes Naruto world! Sorry if my spelings off, I didn't have my glasses on adn I was too lazy to get them XD Hope you liked my story, This is going ot be an addition to my series. 


	2. Some explaining

I do not on all Final Fantasy, Naruto and Inuyasha characters, plus I don't own Shadowheartless or D3pa1. That is all humans...  
  
Question by TheRealAuron: What is Naruto?  
  
Answer: Naruto is a show having to do with ninjas and other things, I don't really know myself actually, it's a manga comic as well as an anime show (Didn't I already say that? Opps...) Anyway, this chapter will explain abit about the characters except for Kakashi because I don't know much about him....Except he's teh greatest person in the world!! Urm, anyway, to the story!!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OH DEAR! WHAT CAN THE MATTER BE, OH DEAR WHAT CAN THE MATTER BE!" Naruto sang marching in front of the group  
  
"Naruto shut up!" Sakura scolded again, I growled deep in my throat but did nothing but took Mr.Warkster off my head, I began to wonder.... I wondered things like, were Cid and the otehrs okay? Was my dog fed? did Wakka explode my kitchen yet again? What's up with my fireplace? my gawd am I wondering too much? Did-  
  
"IF YOUR HAPPY ADN YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOU HANDS!" Naruto belched out clapping his hands like a five year old. I growled again and felt my fur stand on end  
  
"That's it! Pray, NOW!" I growled baring my teeth at Naruto, Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped baring my teeth and acted as if nothing happened, for now. Little beeps erupted from my backpack, Sasuke spun around and threw a dagger looking kinda thing, no idea what it is but I know it wasn't a butter knife! I screamed and ducked as it whizzed over my head, shaking my fist I cussed as much as I dared to.  
  
"Why I outta-" I began but stopped as more beeping emitted from my bag, I glared at Sasuke "We shall finish this later...." Opening my laptop, a screen was typing  
  
"Kiako?! Are you ok? Damn it what happened? ANSWER ME!!!" it read. I turned my head to one side then switched on teh sound  
  
"Kiako?! Damn it what happened?!" Cid's voice exploded from the speakers of the black computer  
  
"WHAA!! Cid!?" I asked hearing a buzzing sound in my ear "You can stop yelling now, otehrwise I'll go deaf!"  
  
"Who's that?" Naruto asked leaning over my shoulder   
  
"One of my friends" I answered as Cid was cussing like there was no tomarrow.  
  
"He sure likes to talk, and he has such an interesting vocabulary" Kakashi said also peering over my shoulder  
  
"Hey, who're those other voices?" Cid asked "How many god damn times did I tell you not to talk to strangers!"  
  
"Kinda hard since one of them landed on my head" I replied as Cid cussed some more. I guess that was teh wrong thing to tell him... Next I heard a crack that sounded like a baseball bat colliding with a ball and a crash  
  
"WHHHY SIIIIR AUROOOON!!!" I heard Wakka cry as his voice grew fainter and fainter  
  
"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" Auron called back "AND STOP CALLING ME "Sir"!!!"  
  
"Damn it Auron stop shooting that guy outta here" Cid said next "That's like the third hole in the roof already!!"  
  
"Hmph, Not my fault that I wanted to practice a bit" I slapped my forehead  
  
"My house ain't gonna stand any longer..." I muttered shaking my head. After alot more cussing from Cid, and alot more explaining from me, and alot more of Naruto adn Sasuke fighting over who-knows-what, Cid asked  
  
"So, are there only kids with ya or somethin'?" sounded kinda like a weird question to me but I answered anyway  
  
"No, there's Kakashi" I said and thinking about my manners (Hey I just met these guys, gotta be polite right?), "I mean Kakashi-Sensei"  
  
"If your asking me to watch over her for you," Kakashi said abruptly "I will" I nearly shouted in joy but squelched it with a cough/gag/clear throat. There were some figget sounds in teh backround until a full minute passed  
  
"Thanks" Cid said sighing "Be careful now ok?" I nodded  
  
"I will"  
  
"By the way" Cid added "Make sure Kiako stays away from pebbles, she trips on them alot" I nearly fell over  
  
"Jee thanks!" I groaned. Kakashi chuckled  
  
"Don't worry, I will" The screen went blank and I closed the cover of the laptop. I sighed  
  
"At least now I know my dog is fed" I stuffed the laptop back into my bag, trust me, Cid would've been eatten by now if my dog wasn't fed.  
  
"Well, first things first" Kakashi said punching his fist into the air "Introductions!"  
  
"But Sensei!" Naruto protested "We already did those!"  
  
"Well then forget that we did, your good at forgetting anyway" Kakashi said as Naruto crossed his arms  
  
"Wha?" I said bewildered  
  
"Just tell us your name, what you like and dislike, your hobbies, dreams for the future, that kinda stuff" Kakashi explained. I shrugged  
  
"Well, ok..." Kakashi nodded then  
  
"Ok, start" Naruto waved his hand vigorously in th air  
  
"Me, me!" he called out "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like cup ramen, I dislike it when cup ramen takes more then three minutes to cook, my hobbies are eatting lots of cup ramen"  
  
"Wow, he really like cup ramen" I noted to myself  
  
"My dreams for the future are surpassing the Hokage and acknowledgeing my existance to teh hidden leaf village" Naruto concluded. I looked at him with a vancant look again  
  
"Wha...?" I said after a minute or so  
  
"Sakura?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura  
  
"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, then she began to blush "I like...well..." she blushed into a deeper pink "The person I like is-" she glanced over at Sasuke "My dreams for teh future are-" Sakura squealed and turned red.  
  
"Then what don't you like?" I asked,   
  
"Naruto" she said glaring at him. Naruto looked crushed and fell on his knees sulking  
  
"Ouch," I said looking at Naruto "Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?"  
  
"Not at all" Sakura said smiling. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke  
  
"Fine," Sasuke murmered "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, " I dislike everything and I don't like anything, I don't call it a dream but an ambishion, to restore my clan and to kill one person" There was dead silence.  
  
"Ok......" I said uneasily shuffling away from Sasuke "Scary... Your as angsty as one of my friends back home!" I thought of Vincent   
  
"Hey! Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. I scratched behind my head  
  
"Sorry...?" I apologized.  
  
"Now tell us about yourself" Kakashi said, I pointed to myself  
  
"Um, me?" I said feeling like a dummy "Ok" I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, I ain't any good at talking in groups...  
  
"My name is Kiako Ornitier" I began "I like drawing, listening to music, playing with anything electronic, helping people, Kakashi..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kakashi said surprised, I waved my arms around panicing  
  
"Nothing nothing!!" I said quickly and comtinued my intro " Anyway, I like shiny things and making people smile or laugh. I dislike bullies, spiders, people who don't pay respect to teh dead, people who make fun of my friends or me, others watching me cry and when others pity me" I took another breath in " My hobbies are building or fixing things and drawing" I thought for a moment " I can't think of any dreams for the future" I finished.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Great now I feel like a dork..." I muttered softly hugging my knees and staring at the ground.  
  
"Interesting..." Kakashi said standing up " I have a test for you all before we continue to the tornament"  
  
"Test? And here I thought I got away from school..." I said  
  
"We have no time for a test" Sasuke said crossing his arms  
  
"The tornament's in week remember?"  
  
"What kinda test is it this time?" Naruto asked anxiously, Kakashi began to laugh  
  
"Hey, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked   
  
"His laugh is weirding me out..." I thought feeling my eye twitch slightly.  
  
"No, well, when I tell you guys this your all going to flip!" Kakashi laughed "This test has a failure rate over 66 percent!"  
  
"What?!" Naruto cried   
  
"Well, then what's the test?" I asked tilting my head ot teh side, I felt Mr,Warkster slide off my head and I quickly snatched him up and placed him back on my head.  
  
"You'll see" Kakashi snickered "Oh yeah, We meet at the training grounds at 5 am, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up"  
  
"Question!" I called "Where are the training grounds?" Kakashi pointed to a tall tree in teh distance  
  
"See that tree?" he said, I nodded "We meet there"  
  
"Ok!" I said nodding.  
  
"Do we camp out here or something or can we go home?" Naruto asked  
  
"Do as you wish" Kakashi answered.  
  
"Yes!" Naruto cheered "As soon as I get home I'm going to have some cup ramen!!" As Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked off adn disappeared behind a hill, I sat down in teh grass and stared at the sky. It was clear and blue, somehow it reminded me of Cid's eyes, Wakka being shot off into the sky by Auron or Lulu, and many other memories I shared with them. I felt a tear trying ot escape my eye and rubbed them  
  
"Have something in your eye?" Kakashi said sitting down beside me, I shook my head not wanting him to know that I nearly cried, damn you tears!!   
  
"Here," Kakashi pulled my hand away from my eye and gently blew in it, I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eye again  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
"You shouldn't rub it so much" Kakashi said "It might get infected" I immiediatly stopped rubbing, I raised my eyebrow at him  
  
"Hey," I said with a hint of confusion "When did you get? I thought you went with the others"   
  
"Is there anything wrong with me being here?" he said standing up "Ok, I'll leave you alone then" He walked a couple of steps away. I stared a teh ground blushing, i don't know why I was blushing, I just was!!  
  
"Wait!" I said suddenly, Kakashi turned around to glace back at me. I began blushing some more, me and my big mouth.... "You can stay, if you want"  
  
"Hmm..." Kakashi said thoughtfully "Okay, sure" he sat back down beside me. We sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So where'd you come from?" Kakashi asked me, I shrugged  
  
"I don't really remember" I answered. You see, teh truth is I don't really know where I live, pretty sad huh....?  
  
"You must've forggoten when Naruto landed on your head" Kakashi joked, I glanced at him and laughed.  
  
"Well, if you don't have a place to stay, you can come with my to my house" Kakashi said (A/N: Does he have a house? Well, now he does)   
  
"Um, ok" I said following Kakashi.  
  
I followed him till we reached a small town, maybe a village.... It's a towillage. As we walked down the street, people stared and pointed at me whispering. Some greeted Kakashi  
  
"What's that thing?" I heard someone whisper  
  
"I dunno but it's following Kakashi" another said "Should we do something?"  
  
"Nah, Kakashi's probably got it all under control" I walked slightly faster and nearly bumped into Kakashi.  
  
"Just ignore them" Kakashi said to me "Come, this way" we made a sharp left, i nearly passed it and came ot a small house.   
  
"You better be careful, they don't really fancy cats" Kakashi said opening the door, this made me wonder who "They" were. As soon as we walked inside Kakashi called  
  
"Hey guys! I'm home!" An avalnche of barks and yelps came from upstairs and at least 7 dogs came barreling down the stairs and lept on top of Kakashi knocking him over. (A/N: Does Kakashi have dogs? I've seen him in wallpapers before with dogs but I don't know if he has dogs)  
  
"Hey com'on stop it!" Kakashi laughed as teh dogs all licked nad pawed his face. I tried to identify the dogs in the tangle, Let's see, Pug, a really big bulldog, a psychotic looking one and a wolf looking dog that looks like it wants to eat me... The wolf-ish looking dog bared it's teeth at me and snarled, not too long after, all teh dogs were barking and snarling at me, why me!! I jumped as teh dogs barked and hopped somewhere, I dunno where just somewhere!!  
  
"Stop it!" Kakashi said, teh dogs immiediatly quieted down "Kiako let go of my shoulders, your kinda heavy"  
  
"Opps! Sorry!!" I apologized jumped off him. A small dog with tanned fur walked up to me and stared at me with cute puppy eyes, then it walked behind me and bit my tail!! I screamed and whipped around tugging my tail away from the dog's jaws but it just growled playfully and tugged harder, OWIE!!  
  
"Let's go of my tail or else!" I cried as I played Tug O' war "I'm going to count to three then I'm going to yank really hard, adn It's not going to be pretty!" I pulled harder  
  
"One," I started counting down backing up near the stairs "Two, three!" I yanked as hard as I could but the dog let go of my tail just before i pulled so ends up I rolled up the stairs! Amazing huh? As I tumbled up the stairs I heard the dogs barking and yelping, it almost sounded ike they were laughing at me. I sat on teh floor dazed until Kakashi came up the stairs  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Kakashi said helping me ot my feet, the whole room spun  
  
"Just give me a few more seconds of shock" I said wobbling back and forth "Owie, me tail hurts" I looked at my tail seeing that it had bite marks indented in the fur and it was wet with drool, ew... Kakashi laughed  
  
"Maybe they should make a jutsu for rolling up stairs" he humoured, I grinned. Kakashi glanced up at a clock "You should get some rest now," he said "You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep downstairs" I shook my head  
  
"Nah, I'll sleep downstairs" I said walking down the steps "G'night!"  
  
"Good night Kiako" Kakashi said waving, I waved back. Now if only I can get his dogs to stop staring at me like they're hungry...  
  
I stared at the ceiling in inky darkness, listening ot the snores of Kakashi's dogs. Apparetly they slept around me making me feel all squirmish. After a while, I got tired of staring ath te ceiling and dozed off.  
  
I looked at my surroundings. I was on a bridge and there was mist shrouding everything. I heard metal colliding with metal and screams of agony. Running blindly in the direction of the ruckus i saw two figures moving at incredible speeds and 4 figures on the floor, I ran to teh closest body that was lying face down and turned it over. I gasped and jumped back as the shocked blood streaked face of Naruto stared at me, I ran over to the next 2 bodies. Sasuke and Sakura were along with Naruto, dead. The last body was of an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache with oval spectacles, someone I didn't reconize. The noise of battle got louder and I was able to just make out the outlines of the two men dueling.  
  
"You are very presistant Kakashi" A man with black hair adn a gaint sword with some cloth wrapped over his mouth said. Okay, I like swords and all but not that big!  
  
"You killed my comrades," Kakashi growled using a dagger to repel the sword "I will avenge them, Even if I die as well!" I saw a glint of evil in teh man with the black hairs eye, he swiftly drew a dagger himself adn shoved it into Kakashi's chest. I felt my mouth open to shout but nothing came out, just a small 'poof'. I watched rooted to eth spot as Kakashi fell to his knees and then to the side, I felt tears well up in my eyes just as the black haired man walked over to me.  
  
"And you will die too, just like eth rest of your friends!" He said swinging his sword at me and cutting my deep in between my rib cage.  
  
I bolted up and looked around furiously. I was in a house, Kakashi's house. I touched my side to feel a tingling feeling where the blade struck me, standing up and creeping cautiously away from the dogs, I opened the door and stepped outside into the cool night air. I looked up into the sky to see a full moon shining a pale blue, I looked down to see my shadow stretched at least 7 feet across the ground.  
  
"I wonder if I can get a better veiw of the moon" I said out loud ot myself and seeing a ladder that led to teh roof, climbed up step by step, god I hate hieghts.  
  
When I reached the roof I heard a humming sound, no not the machine humming, the singing humming. The song being humed sounded really familiar to me, I heard it somewhere before, I swear!! I surveyed the rooftop until I saw a sillouette of a person with messy hair against teh gaint pale moon, sure looks bigger here then on the ground. I walked up near the person and saw that it was Kakashi, and he was humming the song. Kakashi stopped humming nad glanced up at me  
  
"Hey you should be sleeping" he said, I sat down a good distance away from him to respect his personal space  
  
"Um, well you see..." I began, I didn't know how to explain my nightmare  
  
"Hmmmm" Kakashi said thoughtfully "You had a bad dream, didn't you?" how did he know?! Psychic he is. I slowly nodded hugging my knees  
  
"Tell me what happened" he asked, I nodded and told everything that happened in teh best detail I could. Kakashi nodded with understanding  
  
"I see, Come here" Kakashi said motioning me to sit beside him, I crawled next to him and he put his arm around me and pulled me close gently stroking my hair.  
  
" Well you see," he said "The thing about nightmares is that they're not real, they can't hurt you if you don't let them"  
  
"Okay..." I said softly. We stayed in that position for a while until I just had to ask  
  
"Kakashi..."   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"That song that you were humming, how do you know it?" I asked. A full 4 minutes past, I hope I didn't say teh wrong thing...  
  
"Well," Kakashi said finally "My mother... used to hum it to me before she died" (A/N: this is just part of the story!) God now I feel horrible.... I mentally kicked myself, hard!  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up" I whispered standing up. As a began to walk away I felt something grasp my hand  
  
"Wait," I turned around seeing Kakashi holding my hand "I know it's late but can you, stay?" I gave a small smile and sat back down beside him. We stayed silent as watched as the moon began lowering itself, hiding behind the horizon.  
  
"Close you eyes" Kakashi said abruptly, I hopped in surprise but did what I was told. I then felt something on my forehead and squinted my eye open just enough to see that Kakashi had pulled his face mask down and kissed my forehead. HA HA! Victory!! Er, I mean...... I closed my eyes again and when I felt him pull away, I opened my eyes to see him pulling his mask back on and having a shy look in his eye.  
  
"The song," Kakashi said embracing me "Will be our song, now go to bed" I nodded and climbed down teh ladder. When I reached the ground I punched my fist into the air, OH YA! I GOT A KISS FROM KAKASHI!!!  
  
A/N: Gomen..... 


	3. Encounter with Yura and the Demon hair!

I don't own any of the characters in this story, maybe just one or two but that's all. They all go to their respectful owners .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I slowly opened up one of my eyes. Everything was all blurry as I rubbed my eyes and began talking my morning nonsense  
  
"Muffin...." I muttered still half asleep "Shoopuff.... Snuffaluffagus... Kakashi..." I felt a poke, but still being half asleep, I continued to speak gibberish  
  
"Sea monkey's got my money...Dr.Pepper..." I muttered some more waking up a bit. I felt a harder poke  
  
"Kiako, wake up" I heard Kakashi say, I immiediatly bolted up  
  
"RED FLAG!" I shouted randomly "CHOCOLATE CHIP!!" I was completely awake and Kakashi was kneeling beside me with a surprised look.  
  
"Man, you sure say bizzare things when you sleep" Kakashi said scratching behind his head  
  
"Wha? Erm, lemme explain!" I stampered "Uh, what was teh question again?" I saw Kakashi grin from under his mask.  
  
"Well," Kakashi said cheerfully standing up "Let's get going!" I slowly stood up and tettered on the spot for a moment, ooh me light headed.   
  
After we gathered our things and after Kakashi locked the door to his house, he began to climb up teh ladder.  
  
"Why are we going to the roof?" I asked following Kakashi and pulling myself over teh ledge  
  
"We have ot take this route," Kakashi said " Otherwise-"  
  
"KAKASHI!" a fangirlish scream peirced the morning air as a girl with fusia hair charged towards us.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!" Kakashi cried grabbing my hand and pulling me with him as he jumped from roof to roof at light speed. I watched as teh fusia haired girl faded in teh distance, weird!  
  
When we finally stopped at a roof, Kakashi's head darted from left to right and back again then sighed with relief panting.  
  
"Another close shave..." he gasped sitting down, I panted a bit  
  
"Who in Spira's name was that?!" I asked, teh girls scream still ringing in my ears.  
  
"That was Ukeo" Kakashi said "I swear! She's been stalking me since I was a Genin!"  
  
"Ah, fangirls" I said combing my tangle of hair with my hands "So that's why you choose to hop over the rooftops"  
  
"Yeah" Kakashi nodded "We better hurry or she'll catch up" I nodded and followed him over the rooftops.  
  
When we reached teh training ground I saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, Good morning!" Kakashi greeted  
  
"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time  
  
"Sorry! A black cat crossed my path and-" Kakashi said rubbing behind his head, Naruto and Sakura glared.   
  
"We've been waiting here for at least 3 hours Sensei!" Sakura huffed  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Naruto agreed throwing his fist in teh air. Kakashi coughed and took an alarm clock out of his backpack and set it on one of three posts that were in the middle of teh field, funny that I never noticed them.  
  
"It's set for noon" Kakashi said pushing a knob on top and taking two bells out of a sack that was attached to his waist "You have to retreive these two bells from me before noon, otherwise no lunch!" The three students looked like they had just witnessed teh worst accident ever and stayed that way for a moment, Sakura was teh first to recover from teh shock.  
  
"But there are three of us" She said "There are only two bells" Kakashi chuckled  
  
"The one who doesn't get a bell, fails" he said "It could be only one of you, but it could be all three"  
  
"Well what about kitty over there?" Naruto asked pointing at me, I furrowed my eyebrows  
  
"Don't make me hurt you" I warned.   
  
"She'll just sit around and watch" Kakashi said, I blinked a couple of times and nodded.  
  
"Okie doke" I said rocking back and forth on my feet  
  
"You all can use your shurikens and kunais" Kakashi said "In order to get these bells from me your going ot need to come at with killer intent"  
  
"But then you'll be in danger Sensei!" Sakura argued, Kakashi shrugged  
  
"You guys won't do much"  
  
"This'll be easy!" Naruto boasted  
  
"Pay no attention to dead last over there" Kakashi added, I put my hand over my mouth as I snorted. Naruto glared at Kakashi, whipped out a kunai adn charged at him, I felt a rush of wind and in the blink of and eye, Kakashi was behind Naruto with one hand on his head and one on the kunai that was graped in Narutos hand.  
  
"I didn't say start yet" Kakashi said, Sakura and Sasuke back away as Naruto was released  
  
"Wow, fast" I marveled.   
  
"Ready!" Kakashi announced "Start!" the three shinobi quickly melted into the shadows. Kakashi turned to me and handed me an ear piece  
  
"Think ya can do something for me?" he asked  
  
"Sure what?" I asked examining the earpiece  
  
"I need you to scout the area for anything suspcious" Kakashi explained  
  
"What? why?" I asked putting teh ear peice in my ear, hopefull it'll stay there   
  
"There have been some reports of strange sightings" he explained "And we found some dead bodies with traces of hair on them but the on things is that their heads are missing" I shuddered  
  
"Ok..." I nodded. Kakashi nodded and patted my head  
  
"Give me an update once in a while so I know that your ok" he said, I nodded and hopped into a tree.  
  
"Let's see..." I thought hopping from tree to tree "Something suspcious, hair, dead headless people" I stopped to rest  
  
"It doesn't make any sense" I said outloud to myself swinging my legs back and forth "I wonder if they have demons in Naruto like they do in Inuyasha" I remembered watching an episode of Inuyasha when he was facing some kinda hair demon. I shook my head trying ot remember adn continued on my troop. Evenparently I had made a circle because I just ended up in teh same place at teh training grounds  
  
"Curse!" I muttered punching the ground, I shrugged it off and peered through some bushes.  
  
"One thoasand years of pain!" Kakashi exclaimed, I stuck my head through the bushes just in time to catch Kakashi shoving his fingers into Naruto's ass and hurling him towards a lake. Naruto screamed in pain flying and landing in the lake. My mouth hung open and I rubbed my eyes  
  
"You know, you can come out now" Kakashi said opening a book. I shook my head and stepped out  
  
"Poor Naruto" I said staring at the lake  
  
"Ah, well it'll stop hurting for a week or so" Kakashi said with his nose in his book, he snapped it close "Did you find anything yet?" I shook my head  
  
"Sorry, Nothing" I replied. Kakashi nodded  
  
"Well, report to me if you find anything" he said tapping the earpeice in my ear, I forgot I had that thing! I nodded and hopped back into the trees.  
  
I sat on teh branch of a tree and thought for a moment and whipped out my laptop, if there's one Inuyasha pro I know...  
  
"Shadow!" I said into the speaker   
  
" Hey you finally stopped calling me SH for once" Shadowheartless teased "Ain't ya gonna finish saying my name?"  
  
"Nope, too lazy to" I said flatly   
  
"Damn you! It's not that hard!" she cried "What do you want anyways?"  
  
"Whats the name of the hair demon from Inuyasha?" I asked. I heard a thunk, i think she fell out of her chair  
  
"You really are an idiot!" she cried "The hair demon is Yura of the hair! Didn't you see it? It was episode...episode...I think I forgot."  
  
"HA!" I cried in triumph  
  
"Well it's not ike you remembered either!" Shadowheartless yelled. I slupped over  
  
"You didn't need to rub it in..." I muttered, just as I stood back straight, I felt a painful sting on my cheek.  
  
"Ouchie!" I gasped quietly cluching where teh pain struck, I looked at my palm to see blood streaked over it "I'll talk to you later SH" I closed the laptop and shoved it back into my backpack.  
  
"Stop calling me SH! I have a name you know!" I ignored the last quote from my friend and hopped from tree to tree seeing a strange glint slip in and out of my vision. I stopped and peered through the trees. I suddenly caught sight of a girl in a revealing suit combing the hair to a...skull? Shivers shot down my back as the girl began talking to the skull  
  
"Oh me oh my" she said "So many people here have such pretty hair, maybe I shall find more soon" she giggled. Ok, now I was freaking out, I dashed away from her as fast as I could. The only thing running through my mind was to tell Kakashi and...think of something. I stopped midway and looked back, maybe I should check again so I can remember where it was. I swirled around and dashed back to where Yura was and glancing through teh bushes, saw nothing.  
  
"Wha?" I scratched my head in confusion, making a mark would be best to remember this place. I slashed at teh bark of eth tree and hopped back to the training grounds.  
  
When I got to a clearing, I saw Kakashi standing near a huge stone, why didn't I notice that either!? Naruto tied to one of the three poles and Sasuek and Sakura sitting near the bound Naruto. Landing on one of the posts I waved, but I lost my balance and fell off it anyways, it seemed nobody noticed me yet.  
  
"This stone is carved with the names of the villages heros" Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets  
  
"Hero?" Naruto said excited "That's so cool! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone! I'm not dying as a loser!" I felt like knocking him silly in the head, but me being a nice innocent kid and all.  
  
"But they weren't ordinary heros" Kakashi said   
  
"What kind of heros?" Naruto asked anxiously, Kakashi was silent adn I saw him bow his head slightly down, something tells me that this upset him.  
  
"K-Kakashi?" I said softly   
  
"Hey? Hey?!" Naruto asked  
  
"These were the ones," Kakashi finally said "That were lost while serving" I gasped and sank to my knees, Naruto on teh otehr hand, looked enlighted  
  
"Lost while serving?" Naruto said still anxious.  
  
"Idiot!" Sakura cried "They died so the mission would succeed!" I curled up into a ball  
  
"How sad..." I whispered, I glanced at Naruto to see his smile had faded replaced with a frown.  
  
"This is a memorial" Kakashi explained gravely "And my best friends name is also carved here" There was a long silence.  
  
"Oh me oh my what have we here?" My head shot up and I saw Yura looking down on us, I smacked my head  
  
"Damn it!" I cried "I forgot about her!" Yura giggled  
  
"So you were the one spying on me earlier" she said "My, what pretty pink hair you have" I looked at Yura and followed her gaze to Sakura. I hissed and darted to Sakura baring my teeth at the demon  
  
"Kiako what's going on?" Sakura asked  
  
"That's Yura, demon of the hair" I explained "She's crazy about hair adn she's got your in her sights!"  
  
"Well if she wanted my hair I could just give her a strand"  
  
"That ain't gonna do her any good!" I cried "She wants the whole head intact and is willing to cut it off!" Sakura held her neck and gave a whimper  
  
"Sorry I forgot ot tell you Kakashi" I apologized  
  
"Nevermind that" Kakashi said "At least we know now" Yura turned to Kakashi  
  
"Me oh my!" she squealed "What pretty silver hair you have!" She drew her sword and dived towards Kakashi.  
  
"Damn!" I cried looking at Sakura then Kakashi, I closed my eyes. There was a loud 'Ping' Of metal and when I opened my eyes, I saw Kakashi using a single kunai to deflect the attack.  
  
"You'll have to do better against me" Kakashi taunted, I looked at Yura. Why teh hell was she smiling?My eyes flew to her free hand as I saw hair tangled around it and she was moving her fingers like a puppetier, DAMN! I looked at Sasuke  
  
"Yo!" I yelled, Sasuke looked at me "Take care of Sakura!" I ran towards Kakashi while rummaging in my backpack  
  
"Now hold still!" Yura called  
  
"Why should I?" Kakashi asked, dozens of hairs latched around his body and neck  
  
"If you don't hold still" Yura purred swinging her hand down making Kakashi crash to teh ground "I won't have a clean cut, and your blood will stain your pretty pretty hair!" When I finally reached teh duo, I grasped Yura's hand that had the sword and yanked it out of her hand, I still can't find things in the rubble in my bag!  
  
"Mine now!" I cried cutting teh hair that pinned Kakashi to eth ground  
  
"Give me back my sword!" Yura said "Or I shall be cross!"  
  
"Who teh hell cares?" I yelled running away from the otehrs with eth sword still clutched in my hand. I watched Yura chase after me on a boat of hair, good, or bad? I felt gaint tubes rap around me and pulling me back to teh training feild  
  
"Lemme go!" I cried thrashing back on forth, I hung between two trees in the clearing where I had just been and saw everyone tied up in hair, well, except Naruto, he was already tied up.  
  
"Now you naughty naughty little kitty" Yura said taking my hair in her hand "My my! You have pretty hair as well!"  
  
"I...do?" I asked raising my eyebrows  
  
"Yes! But you should have taken better care of it! Look at all teh split ends" she said "Maybe I should have your hair first before your friends!" I narrowed my eyes at her  
  
"Touch me and I'll kill you" I growled. Yura grinned and lowered her sword to my neck  
  
"Hey!" I cried "Didn't I saw don't touch me?! Are you understanding tthe words that are coming out of my mouth?!"  
  
"You fussy fussy kitty you" Yura poked the cut on my cheek with her fingernail, I felt teh nail dig deeper into the wound. I screamed in protect and bit her hand  
  
"You naughty tramp!" Yura cried withdrawing her hand, I saw her hand stained with blood and traces of teethmarks. I spat out teh blood that lingered in my mouth  
  
"Serves you right" I said, The hair demon glared  
  
"Now I am cross!" She swung her sword down towards my neck, I squeezed my eyes shut, I reallt wish Cid was here!!  
  
Authors notes: Yesh, these last few chapters have been pretty strange huh? Well, I've taken I liking to the Naruto anime series, AND I LOVE KAKASHI!! ER, ahem...Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Meeting

I do not own any of the characters in this story, just myself - Enjoy! (In teh last chapter I own Ukeo! -  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Die!" the blade was a blur as it swung down towards my neck. I closed my eyes, I wish Cid was here! A shruiken cut through the air slicing Yura's hand off, she screamed and glared in teh direction where teh throwing star came from. I turned my head eth best I could to look  
  
"K-Kakashi?!" Loose hair hung around Kakashi's shoulders adn hair like a spiders web, urg, me hate spiders...  
  
"How dare you!" Yura hissed still handless  
  
"I do dare!" Kakashi said throwing a mix of shurikens and kunais at my bindings. I wiggled abit adn the hair snapped into a rain of black strands  
  
"AHHHH!" I fell towards the ground and landing right on my butt, ouchie!  
  
"You alright?" Kakashi called, I nodded running towards him  
  
"Get back here you!" hair threatened to rap me up again as more shurikens countered shreading the strands. I freed the others and watched as Kakashi's and Yura's battle raged  
  
"Is Kakashi-sensei going to be alright?" Sakura asked still clutching her neck protectivly  
  
"I don't know..." I said biting my lip, I wonder how Yura got here? She's from Inuyasha for god sake!  
  
"Leave or die!" Kakashi threatened throwing more kunais. Yura had a smug look and she began giggling  
  
"What's so funny?" Kakashi demanded.   
  
"Haven't you noticed yet?" she laughed waving her hand, I stared at it with wide eyes. Her hand still wasn't there! I franticly looked at the ground to see if het hand was on the ground, Nothing. Kakashi must have noticed as well  
  
"No..." he said narrowing his eye. There was a whistle in teh air as Yura's hand with teh sword dived down towards Sakura  
  
"Run!" Sasuke called jumping away, everyone scrambled up and ran. The sword struck the ground but lifted again, posed to strike  
  
"Damn it!" Kakashi ran towards us but a wall of hair blocked his path  
  
"I'm still not done with you yet" Yura said "I still need to obtain that pretty hair of yours" I looked at Kakashi and he looked back with a look of worry.  
  
"Sakura look out!" Naruto cried, I whipped around seeing the blade chasing the pink haired girl. I dashed towards her as she threw shurikens to halt teh blade, when I was about 10 feet from her she tripped and fell.   
  
"Damn it damn it damn it!" Without thinking I reached out to grasp the hilt to stop the sword but I missed adn grabbed teh blade itself. I winced as it dug into my palms, blood oozed down my arms adn dripped to the ground.  
  
"Hurry up and run you dummy!" I barked as my grip on the blade tightened, Sakura quickly scamppered away joining Sasuke and Naruto. I attempted to grab the hilt but when I released my first hand, teh blade slid out of my grasp cutting deeper and souring back to Yura.   
  
I fell to my knees squeezing my hands into fists and looking at teh wound. When I moved it, it burned with agony adn forced me to squeeze back to fists.  
  
"Kiako!" The three students rushed over to me   
  
"You idiot!" Sakura scold "You don't just grab something sharp that's moving at that velocity!"  
  
"Fine, don't remind me to save you next time" I muttered cupping my hands together   
  
"But thank you" Sakura added giving a small smile. I managed a smile in return and turned to teh other fight that still raged.  
  
"This ends now!" Kakashi cried preforming different hand gestures "Fire element! Grand fireball no jutsu!" glowing embers filled the air as the stench of burning hair filled the air. hey I made arhyme. Yura screamed and in a ball of hair, retreated into the forest.   
  
Tiny strands littered the training field as Kakashi ran towards us  
  
"Are you guys alright? Hurt?" Kakashi asked franticly.   
  
"Everyone's fine" Naruto stated, I slowly slinked away hiding behind one of the posts to examine my hands. Tiny bubbles had formed and gave off a shine of yellow, I wiped my hands in the grass and looked again. At least teh yellow stuff's gone, my vision slowly turned me seeing double  
  
"Kiako!" Kakashi called. I shook my head and stood up   
  
"Yo" I said casually   
  
"Kiako what happened to your hands?" Kakashi asked taking my hands in his so he could survey them  
  
"Nothing, I scratched them on some branches" I lied   
  
"No!" Sakura cried "She cut them on the sword while trying to-" she hesitated "Trying to protect...me..."   
  
"Jeez, tell teh whole world why don't ya..." I muttered withdrawing my hands so they were behind my back  
  
"I will!" Naruto cried but then scowled as Sakura punched him in the head  
  
"Your so annoying..." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi pulled out a roll of cloth adn wrapped it around my hands  
  
"That sould stop it from getting infected" he said tying a knot, Well, too late for it not getting infected....  
  
"What teh hell is wrong with this universe! Everything is screwed up!!" D3pa1 shrieked. I was sitting in a tree in the training grounds  
  
"Yeah, everything's outta wack" I agreed "Maybe we did something when we travled to teh Game worlds?"  
  
"If you believe in that stuff, probably" D3pa1 said "Well, if anything wrong happened then, it was all your fault"  
  
"Man! You and SH really like to blame me for things don't you guys!?!" I cursed nearly falling out of the tree.  
  
"Well, it is pretty fun to watch you fall over and start speaking gibberish" she said   
  
"Why you-!!" I sighed "I give up..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I got a Shamen king manga today!" D3pa1 said triumphantly  
  
"God you lucky! I hate you!!" I screamed "Why are we friends again?!" There was no reply. I looked at the window nad it read that D3pa1 had logged off, nobody ever let's me finish...  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sakura asked me from the ground,   
  
"Ok, normal" I replied jumping out of the tree but falling over again.  
  
"Why did you save me when teh sword was after me?" she asked suddenly  
  
"What? You wanted to be speared?" I joked, she laughed  
  
"No! just, we just met and you act like we've been friends for eternity" she explained "And you save me from death, why?" I gave that a thought until I had to ask  
  
"What was eth question again?" I asked sheepishly  
  
"Why did you save me" Sakura said, oh that's what the question was.  
  
"Well, if I meet someone and we become friends," I said "I don't want my friends to get hurt, so I protect them cause my friends are one of the most valuble things to me" Sakura looked almost bewildered to me  
  
"I see" she said "Thank you, that's all I wanted to know" she stood up and walked away. I sighed adn jumped back into the tree leaning against the trunk and for no reason, smiled.  
  
"Huh," I chuckled to myself "I wish I could protect my friends, I can't even take care of myself" I thought back to when I was riding my bike alone nad thought I had run over a butterfly and looked back then crashed into a mailbox.  
  
"Whoa, where'd that come from?" I asked myself shaking my head, I rumagged through my backpack yet again, not like I'll find anything I need. Let's see, runners, I slipped on the runners over my feet and searched some more. Scarf, no use, In-line skates, not in the mood, hat? Don't exactly need it right now. What else? Mr. Warkster, CD, CD, Camera, when'd I get a camera?! Weird... Glasses, don't need them, Discman?? Hmm... I slipped a disk inside teh discman and listened to some of hte songs recorded on it. I listened to at least 12 different songs before I came across one that sounded familier  
  
"That's..." I thought "That's the song" Indeed, it was teh song that Kakashi was humming the otehr night and the song he had stated to be "Our song". I remembered teh title of the song, it was called  
  
"To Zanarknd" I whispered the title of the Final Fantasy X song that played through the headphones. I softly began to hum to the music tilting my head back and forth  
  
"Hey" I looked up to see Kakashi hanging upside down in the tree reading his book 'Come come paradise' "What ya doing?"  
  
"Listening to music" I replyed turning the discman off and stuffing it back into my backpack. Kakashi jumped onto the branch I was sitting on  
  
"How's your hands?" he asked patting my head  
  
"Fine" I said rubbing my palms together. Kakashi smiled  
  
"That's good" he said, then his smile disappeared  
  
"I wonder why that Yura girl was so determined to get oterh people's hair and kill them in the process" he said tapping his forehead with his finger. I shrugged  
  
"Maybe she's an obsessed psychopath?" I said with a weak smile, god my jokes suck...  
  
"Maybe!" Kakashi grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto fell out of the branch above us "I say we find her and get revenge for trying to hurt Sakura-chan!" Kakashi shooked his head  
  
"No" he said  
  
"Why not!" Naruto cried "She's just a girl with a sword and hair!"  
  
"She's also a demon that can't be killed easily" said SH's voice from my backpack  
  
"Wha?!" I took my laptop out "You were listening?"  
  
"Yeah!" SH replied "I have to make sure you don't do something stupid again, you klutz"  
  
"I am not a klutz!" I huffed   
  
"Yes you are!" SH argued "Remember when you tripped on that penny that was on teh floor? And you were just standing in one spot and fell over on your face? And when-"  
  
"Ok ok!" I shouted "Stop rubbing it in!" The others laughed.  
  
"Your SH right?" Kakashi asked   
  
"That's my inatials" SH said "My name is Shadowheartless, or Kurosuzaku, but I perfer Kuro"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you had a middle name!" I cried  
  
"I didn't feel like telling you, plus I forgot" she said a matter O' factly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kuro, I'm Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi said "So do you know about this Yura girl?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" SH or "Kuro" now said "She's the demon who controls hair but the hair actually controls her and she claims that she's immortal because she's a full demon"  
  
"I see, thank you" Kakashi said   
  
"Yeah ok no problem" Kuro said lazily "Now excuse me, I have a test to study for next week"  
  
"Ok bye" I said as she logged off.  
  
"Well, now we know a bit about our enemy, so what do we do?" Sasuke said crossing his arms  
  
"I said so before!" Naruto punched his fist in the air "We should-"  
  
"We should let the ANBU handle this" Kakashi said cutting Naruto off  
  
"What? WHY?!" Naruto demanded  
  
"Because you all just resently became Genin, and are not ready for this kind of mission" Kakashi said strictly.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto screamed  
  
"I want you all to go home" Kakashi ordered "Kiako, come with me"  
  
"Why does she not have to go home or something!" Naruto asked glaring  
  
"Because she has no home to go to, idiot" Sasuke said walking off  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Sakura agreed and followed Sasuke, Naruto sighed and ran after his fellow teammates.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked Kakashi as we walked through teh town/village.  
  
"We're going to tell Hokage-sama about this" Kakashi said walking towards a pair of doors with the chinese word that meant "Fire"  
  
"Hokage?" I asked bewildered  
  
"Hokage is the highest rank of ninja" Kakashi said "There are five different ninja ranks. Acadmy student, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and Hokage"  
  
"I see" I said tapping my chin in thought  
  
"For instance, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all Genin, I am a Jounin and Iruka is a chuunin"  
  
"Who's Iruka?" I asked.   
  
Just then, a guy with his hair tied back in a ponytail with a scar across his nose opened teh door.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kakashi" he greeted and he spotted me "Well who's this?"  
  
"Hi Iruka" Kakashi said returning the greeting "This is a girl that Naruto landed yesterday"  
  
"Naruto landed on another person?" Iruka sighed "Lemme guess, Sakura hurled him?"   
  
"Well, this time Sakura punched him then kicked him" Kakashi laughed. Iruka looked and smiled at me  
  
"Well what's your name?" he asked "My name's Iruka", I slowly hid behind Kakashi  
  
"K-Kiako Ornitier" I said softly  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"We need to talk to Hokage" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded  
  
"He's just inside"   
  
We walked into a small room that had a huge desk piled with scrolls and caligraphy brushes. An old man with a weathered face sat among the clutter  
  
"Hokage-sama" Kakashi said bowing his head foreward  
  
"What is it Kakashi?" Hokage asked, his voice sounded like gravel   
  
"Hokage, we've dicovered who has been murdering the villagers" Kakashi said  
  
"Hm? And how do you know this Kakashi?" the Hokage asked with amusement   
  
"We have encountered her" Kakashi stated  
  
"Really? Have you defeated the murderer?" Hokage asked, talk about shooting random questions. Kakashi paused then shook his head  
  
"No, she fled when I used a jutsu" The Hokage grunted  
  
"Then how can I be sure if you have encountered the murderer then?" he shot. Kakashi kept his head bowed down facing hte floor, I looked at the floor too, it's a habit that I look on the floor! Hey look 2 cents...  
  
"Well?" Hokage asked again drumming his fingers on the desk. I felt something tingle my neck but ignored it by scratching the spot. Kakashi was still silent and still seemed so interested at the ground. I felt something slither on my neck again. I clasped my hand around my neck and my fingers closed around something thin, like a cord. I pulled at the cord and realized that the strands that Yura used to wrap me up still lingered on my clothing. what was worse though, was that the hair was....wiggling in my hand! AHHHHH!!!   
  
"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I have no-" I nudged Kakashi in the side and showed him the moving hair  
  
"Is this proof?" I asked my eye twitching slightly, mainly because I'm not used to seeing moving hair.  
  
"I...." Kakashi said staring at the hair "Guess so...?" We both shrugged and Kakashi showed the hair to Hokage.  
  
"What in the name of-"  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Iruka burst through the doors with beads of sweat dropping down his cheeks  
  
"What is it Iruka?" Hokage asked   
  
"Sakura Haruna has been taken by a woman wearing a bra and a mini skirt!" Iruka gasped  
  
"What?!" Kakashi, Hokage and I all cried ath te same time.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was having a bet with Kuro and D3pa1 that I could survive talking, writing and singing about Kakashi or amything related to Naruto. GOD IT SUCKED!! All for 5 bucks! ;.; Just because I'm working doesn't mean I'm a mony tree! And this goes to BOTH OF YOU!!! 


	5. Sercret found, Yura's defeat!

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, Inuyasha and Final Fantasy. I do own Ukeo though The bra and min skirt thing just came to mind, I don't know how ;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A girl in a bra adn mini skirt?" Hokage asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"But then that means it's-" I slowly said then turned to face Kakashi and at teh exact same time he faced me  
  
"Yura!" We both ran out of the tower and headed for the training grounds.  
  
"Where would Yura be?" Kakashi said jumping from tree to tree  
  
"Deeper into the forest!" I answered remembering where I saw Yura talking to the skull.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"Yup" I said "Just watch out for floating hair!"  
  
"Floating hair?" Kakashi asked.   
  
"See? Floating hair" I said pointing to a gleam that hung out of nowhere, most likely hair.   
  
"I see what you mean" Kakashi said adjusting his headband. Suddenly something that smelled like iron struck me nose, I covered my nose with my hands. I remember this smell, it's when I had a bleeding nose once but my nose isn't bleeding, and teh smell wasn't this strong!  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Some...thing... smells...like..." I sniffeled from behind me hand "....blood....it's...hurting me...nose"  
  
"Maybe it's because your nose is really sensitive" Kakashi said tapping my nose with his finger, his finger smells like peaches for some reason.  
  
"Uh, we better find Sakura" I said, Kakashi nodded   
  
"Just lead teh way"  
  
The scent of blood grew stronger the closer we got to the spot where I saw Yura.  
  
"Oh I feel funny" I said sounding almost drunkish  
  
"Funny 'Ha ha' Or funny strange?" Kakashi asked  
  
"A bit O' both me lad"  
  
"What was that?" Kakashi asked raising his eye  
  
"Nothing" I said quickly  
  
"You are so strange" I laughed sheepishly and suddenly something caught my eye.  
  
"ERRCH!" I cried immitating car tires screeching to a halt and like a car, screeched to a halt "Hold up!"  
  
"What?" I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet, right next to-  
  
" Four headless bodies?" Kakashi said jumping down from teh tree beside me. I edged away from the first body just to trip over another one  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwpppp!!" I squeaked.   
  
"It looks like just recently they were be-headed" Kakashi said holding out his hand to pull me up  
  
"Jee ya think with all this blood?" I said wobbling side to side "Ooh, I feel really funny now, Blood....smell....me...ish...going to..." I staggered a bit and fell into a tree. A veil of hair swooped down from eth branches and burried me, I thrashed around until the hair untangled from my limbs and I feel backwards into the dead carcasses, again.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Kakashi asked helping me to my feet, I wobbled again on the spot and brushed the dust off my pants  
  
"Yeah, me ok-ish" I said grabbing a tree branch to lift myself into hte tree again. When I got back up, I looked around the trunk   
  
"Eh?!" I said feeling my eye twitch  
  
"What? What is it?" Kakashi asked  
  
"It's a..." I began "It's a gaint hair ball!!" Just as i stated, there was a gaint ball of black hair that just...Floated there!  
  
"Oh is that it? Well that's normal for a cat to have hair balls" Kakashi said. I pointed at the hair ball  
  
"There! Can't you see it?! THERE!! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE GAINT FLOATING OBJECT BEFORE YOU?!?!" I shouted  
  
"Oh there!" Kakashi remarked "I knew that was there already, I thought you were talking about a hair ball from you" I hung my head sighing  
  
"Man, people sure like to make fun of me...."  
  
We stealthly crept through the bushes towards teh gaint hairball, as we got closer I made out the outlines of bodies along teh hair ball. I shuddered and continued to advance, I tripped on something just then and landed face first into a pile of dirt, it.....smells...like...blood.....urg....  
  
"You ok?" Kakashi whispered, I pushed myself onto my hands nad knees and nodded.  
  
"My my, there you are my silver haired human" Yura did an acrobatic spin and landed on a fine line of hair, she'd get a 10 with that kinda flip.  
  
"Where are the villagers you kidnapped!" Kakashi demanded drawing a kunai  
  
"Yeah!" I cried punching my fist into the air "You hair obsessed....er...meanie!"  
  
"Is that the only insult you can come up with?!" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow  
  
"It's all I could think of at hte moment" I said shrugging  
  
"My, how so" Yura said "You not need to know, for you both shall be dead anyway!"  
  
"Ah crap...." I muttered.  
  
Hair from teh hair ball hung loose like webs and with a wave of Yura's hand, shot striaght towards me  
  
"Watch out!" Kakashi cried scooping me up in his arms and jumping out of the way as the hair landed with a earth shaking crash against teh dirt ground.   
  
"Thanks" I gasped still in Kakashi's arms  
  
"Man you sure are slow for a cat" Kakashi said  
  
"I will have your hair!" Yura laughed and swung the hair towards us again, Kakashi jumped away again and I had another blood scent hit me.  
  
"Damn..." I heard Kakashi mutter clunching his arm, and pulling me into the bushes  
  
"What wrong?" I asked watching Yura swivel around like a survaliance camera. Kakashi took his hand off his arm and slid his fingers into a tear in his sleeve  
  
" Useless sleeve..." Kakashi muttered again and ripped his whole sleeve off revealing a gash in his arm.  
  
"Holy shiat!"   
  
"Don't swear" Kakashi said tearing his sleeve into strips and wrapping them around his wound. I slid my backpack off and rummaged around. Let's see... Ribbon, eraser, pencil, more erasers, a juice box, pencil crayon, a rock? Mr, Warkster, When the hell did I put a granola bar in here?   
  
"Aha!" I said triumphantly pulling out a tube of Polysporn "Here, unwrap your arm"  
  
"Why didn't you use that for your hands earlier?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Opps, I guess I forgot I had it" I said sheepishly as I untied the cloth around Kakashi's arm and applyed the Polysporn "Sorry I didn't find any bandages due to the junk in my backpack  
  
"Thanks" I looked up and smiled  
  
"There, that should do it" I said pulling on the knot of the cloth.   
  
"Peek-a-boo!" a wave of hair smashed into the bushes we were hiding in reducing them to splinters, Yura grinned "I see you" Before I knew it I felt a splitting pain and found a sword sticking out of my shoulder, Acually, it didn't hurt that much. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I watched blood seep from the base of where the sword struck and aching took over.  
  
"Ouch..." I muttered grabbing the blade and yanking it out, somehow, that didn't hurt as much as I thought either  
  
"Kiako are you ok?!" Kakashi cried. I stared at him bewildered  
  
"Why aren't I dead yet?" I asked myself outloud watching more of my blood pour.  
  
"You'll pay for that Yura!" Kakashi growled glaring daggers at her "Nobody hurts my comrades and gets away with it!" He hurled several kunai's at the hair demon who easily with a swing of her hand, created a barrier of hair  
  
"Missed me! Missed me!" Yura taunted, I stood stunned  
  
"Why aren't I dead yet??" I said again leaning to the side and nearly falling over and shook my head out of hte trance, no time for dilly dally! While avoiding Yura, Kakashi tossed a kunai to me  
  
"Go cut the villagers out!" Kakashi ordered whipping shurikens at Yura. I nodded and ran toward the hairball, I saw a pink head poke out of teh ball and grabbed some hair pulling myself up, almost there.  
  
"Kiako watch out!" I turned around to see Yura charging towards me  
  
"Stop pulling my hair!" she screamed "Your tangling it up!" Hair wrapped around me again and I thrashed around slashing the kunai blindly. The hair held me in place and Yura hung down in front of me, upside down  
  
"As I thought, Half demon, Half power" she smiled.   
  
"Demon?" I asked bewildered "Me? Me ish not demon you demon!" Yura laughed again  
  
"Poor thing, you don't know do you?" she said taking her sword in hand "I slayed hundreds of demons with this sword and it has been infected by their blood, and it has come into contact with your blood therefore transfering demon blood into your system" I blinked, WEIRD!  
  
"Demon? Blood transfer?" Kakashi asked "You lie!" Yura grinned and with a wave of her hand, tangled Kakashi in hair   
  
"Hold still my pretty!" she cooed weaving her fingers through Kakashi's hair. I glared  
  
"You touch him again and I'll-" I warned, Yura smiled and slowly, she licked Kakashi's cheek. I stared wide eyed feeling my eye twitch, I saw Kakashi's eye twitching too.  
  
"AHHRG I KILL!!!" I yelled lurching forward to pop Yura a punch, MY KAKASHI!! Er, heh heh...  
  
"Such a pretty human, such a shame to kill" Yura said flirt-ishy  
  
"KILL KILL KILL!!" I yelled more kicking and having a spaz attack  
  
"Try Blades of blood you moron!" I stopped to look over my shoulder at my backpack  
  
"SH? This is a bad time now! And what the hell are you talking about "Blades of blood"?"  
  
"You pathetic-" SH growled "Don't you watch Inuyasha?! Since your Half demon you should try blades of blood, it could work"  
  
"How do I do blades of blood oh mighty bossy mage?" I growled kicking back adn forth as Yura continued to lick Kakashi.  
  
"Dip your fingers in your blood and swing away to death! Baka..." SH ordered   
  
"Yosh mon Cap-I-tain" I groaned  
  
"How come whenever you need help on something I'm always the one to save you?" SH sighed "Maybe I'm getting too nice"  
  
"Shut up," I muttered "I'm trying ot remember how to deliver agony to all that cross my lovey dovey path"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" SH cried "Are you on drugs?! I knew I should've listened to D3pa1 when she told me that you were having a overdose of Dr. Pepper!"   
  
"STOP AND LET ME SAVE MY KAKASHI!!!" I cried hastily trying to coat my fingers in my blood.  
  
"Fine, Later" she said, apparently she forgot ot turn off the microphone, "Stupid Baka, she can't handle one demon without me having ot save her ass...." I heard Sesshy in the backround  
  
"Well you do know she's an incompetant moron and that she has no brain"  
  
"True, I did knock on her head once and it sounded hollow"  
  
"I heard that!" I yelled, jeez!! HER AND SESSHY ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!  
  
"Opps, forgot to turn the computer off" SH said and with a beep, she was gone.  
  
"I'll get you for this SH" I growled swiping my hand upwards and punching the air "You'll be my prey if you don't Firaga me first!"   
  
Suddenly crimson blades slashed into the black cords suspending me in the air and sent me sailing to the ground. I covered my face cause knowing me, I'd hit the ground smack dap on my face, again. Just as I had predicted, I landed smack onto my face   
  
"Ouch..." I rubbed my forehead, OK WHERE'D THAT YURA BITCH GO?! I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!! I turned around to see that Yura had attached Kakashi to the hairball.  
  
"I'll have you later my ninja boo boo!" Yura cooed constantly stroking Kakashi, I felt my eye twitch, must...Kill! Rage...boiling....OVER!! Now to try that bloody blade technique SH/ Kuro lectured me about. Dipping my fingers with blood again I spun around and aimed at yura, hopefully it'll hit her and not Kakashi.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" I cried, miracuasly enough, the blades cut through the air heading towards Yura. I smacked my forehead as most of them missed spining into the night air, some of them though, sliced into the hairball setting Kakashi and some other villagers free. Even more lucky, one blade soared right into Yura's back spraying blood everywhere, Yura screamed and glared daggers at me, funny, I don't like daggers anymore.....  
  
" Why do you keep coming back?!" she demanded, I shrugged which made her look even more furious  
  
"I dunno, I guess it's a habit" I answered then crossed my arms "And what was that about being half powered? Me ish not weakling!" Great, now I'm sounding like a Hypello again....  
  
"Is that so?" Yura said cooly, man talk about mood swings. She took a comb from her hair and swung it, immidiatly the hair ball began to unravel as villagers that were either dead or alive fell out, I think teh ones that fell face first that aren't getting up are the ones dead. The hair seemed to be alive but when i looked closely, I saw there were skulls, But not just 10 skulls or that! There were millions! Maybe even a trillion if such a number existed!! Hey I said that like an adult  
  
"Heads up!" Yura said swinging the skulls at me. The skulls came rushing at me at the speed of Mach 3, I sheilded my head to avoid getting KO'd but somehow, they missed  
  
"Huh?" I looked up to see teh skulls inches away from my face. My eyes widened as I took a few steps away from the skulls as their jaws chomped away at nothing  
  
"What the?" Kakashi asked puzzled. I looked at him and then looked at Yura, she seemed to be in a state of shock, Tink tink thunk thunk.  
  
"Tink tink thunk thunk??" I said immitating the sounds that were ringing in my ears I looked around seeing four figures whacking a skull that was blood red.  
  
"Hit it harder!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Kiba gives us a little help!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"Bark bark!"  
  
I did a double take at hte skulls still hanging in mid air and ran towards the four.   
  
When I got closer, I saw two boys, a girl and a dog hitting hte skull with a rock and a kunai. One boy had a fur trimmed hood over his head with red markings on his face and a wild michievious look in his eyes, the other boy had half his face concealed behind a coat with a high color, dark hair and his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. The girl had a hoody with black hair and soft looking eyes, the dog was black and white with short hairs, kinda cute if you ask me.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked looking back again to see if the skulls had moved, not an inch  
  
"This skull is the problem behind all this!" the boy with the hood said pounding hte skull again with a rock, the dog barked in agreement.  
  
"What do you mean the skull's behind all thi-" Images poured into my head as I saw Kagome stab an arrow into a crimson skull and Yura disappearing into dust. I smacked my head, DUH! I kneeled down and began punching the skull with the bottom of my fist making hollow thumps, man this is one thick skull! Whoever had this skull before must've been more of a moron then me!  
  
"Stop doing that your giving me a HEADACHE!!" Yura screamed diving towards us with her briggad of skulls trailing behind her. I stopped pounding hte skull and watched as Yura advanced, I began to walk towards her then felt a grab on my shoulder  
  
"What are you doing?" the boy with teh sunglasses asked "You intend to get killed?"  
  
"Maybe" I grinned and dropping into a fighting stance "You guys keep hammering away, I'll stall" The boy stared at me and drew out a kunai, also dropping into a fighting stance  
  
"Then I shall stall as well" he said. My eyebrows lifted up in surprise then I grinned again  
  
"Okie doke" I smiled "Just don't get killed"  
  
We both charged forward colliding into the skulls. As punched them out one by one, I could feel their teth nibbling on my clothing  
  
"Blades of Blood!" I spun in a circle adn a cyclone of crimson blades disenigrated some skulls leaving a small clearing. The boy sunglasses stood in the clearing as well, apparently untouched  
  
"Not bad" I whistled   
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" Yura cried stabbing her sword into me again. I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground  
  
"I KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO KAKASHI!" I growled pinning her down and punching her in the jaw. She licked the blood off her mouth and grinned, with perfectly intact teeth I might add  
  
"One day," she said "Your friends will pay for this day"  
  
"Wanna bet?" I said curling my hand into a fist. Yura smirked and grabbing my wrists, threw me into a net of hair, the hair wrapped around my neck and threatened to souffocate me  
  
"I am immortal!"Yura cried triumphantly "I shall bring chaos to this village and then bring chaos to teh world!!"  
  
"Lady, You talk WAY to much!" three kunai swirled in the air dicing the hair. I speed towards the ground and for once, landed on my feet and didn't fall over  
  
"Arigato Kakashi" I said greatful "Blades of blood!" the blades stuck Yura again only making her flinch  
  
"I am immortal remember?!" she cackled  
  
"Ok, that laugh is getting really, annoying" Kakashi muttered  
  
"Ditto..." I muttered back "Can we kill her now?"  
  
"YOU go help Kiba with the skull, I'LL distract Yura" Kakashi ordered  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed "FYI, I have nine lives, you have one! YOU go help them and I'll distract Yura, besides, I'm good at distracting"  
  
"No your not, your only good at GETTING distracted"   
  
"SH!!" I cried "Would you stop randomly appearing!?"   
  
"Fine, be that way" 'Click!' I growled and noted to steal SH's social text book next time I saw her, evil evil studying...  
  
"Ok....That was akward" Kakashi said "Fine, I'll help the others, just don't use up all your nine lives"  
  
"Yosh!" I said saluting. OK, now for some diversion tactics!....What were they again??  
  
""Kiako! Stop dilly dallying and do some distracing!!" Kiba called  
  
"I'm trying!" I shouted back, and then WHAM! an idea for a distraction hit me so hard my brain was confuzzled.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and make me!" I called "Doggy boy person mabobber that doesn't brush his teeth that has bad breath!" Ok, so that insult made no sense, so what?  
  
"What?!" Kiba jumped to his feet "Come over here and say that to my face!"   
  
"Kiba we have no time for this!" The boy with sunglasses said still knocking on the skull  
  
"Shut up Shino" Kiba growled then turned back to me "Come over here and say that to my face!"  
  
"I would but I'm scared I might faint and passout!" I said egging him on  
  
"WHAT?! Why I outta...."  
  
"Ooh this is going to be good" Yura said laying back into hair in the shape of a chair, hey I made a rhyme. For nearly ten minutes, Kiba and I echanged insults like there was no tommarrow.  
  
"Dog breath!"  
  
"Kitty litter!"  
  
"Flea bag!"  
  
"Hair balls for brains!"  
  
"Snot head!"  
  
"What? Why you..." I took a side glance to see if Yurawas still where she was, sure enough, there she was watching us fight.  
  
"Insolent fool that has fleas who is filled with stupidity that has bad breath that has snot for a head that doesn't know what five multiplyed by five is!" Kiba froze and looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's not fair.." Kiba sobbed "I try very hard to remember my multiplacation table!"  
  
"Opps sorry, guess I hit a sore spot" I apologized.   
  
"My that was amusing" Yura smirked "Too bad you ust di-" she was cut off and glared at the cluster that surrounded the skull  
  
"Hit harder, hit harder!"  
  
"Hey look a dent" I dashed over to the others and tried to peer over Kakashi's head, damn it why does he have to be so tall! When I got a clear few, the skull had a huge ditch from the others striking it.  
  
"Hurry hurry before hair lady comes!" Kiba said dropping to his knees and pounding hte skull, I kneeled down as well and began scratching it like crazy.   
  
"It-won't-break!" I said frustrated "If only we had dynamite this would be easier..." Hinata held out a note that was smoking  
  
"Will this exsplosive note work?" she asked. I stared at the note for a moment and took it form her  
  
"Yeah, that'll work" I said and slapped the note on   
  
"Everyone get back!" Kakashi ordered  
  
"Fire in teh hole!" I cried as the note caught fire and exploded.  
  
I coughed as the debrise filled the air  
  
"Is it disinagrated yet?" I coughed looking through the smoke. The skull was still laying there with scorch marks and more ditches, but the note didn't penatrait the thick skull, that made me angry.  
  
"Stupid skull!" I exclaimed and kicked it into a tree, when the skull collided with the tree, there was a gaint CRACK as it shattered into ten different peices. I turned to see Yura disappearing into blue dust and blowing away in the wind. Kakashi fell over with aq sigh of relief  
  
"Oh man that was ackward..." he said "I gotta wash my face when I get back home" I fell over beside him  
  
"Well at least she's finally dead" I said and sighed deeply. Kiba, Hinata and Shino sat down as well  
  
"Hey" Kiba said "Did you really mean all those things you said to me?" I quickly shook my head  
  
"Nah! That was part of the distraction!" I said "Hey do you really not remember your multiplacation table?"  
  
"What? NO!" Kiba screamed turning red "Of course I remember!" I laughed  
  
"Yeah, sure you do" I joked.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Kiako-kun" Sakura cried running towards us  
  
"Sakura!" I waved, she kneeled down beside me  
  
"Kiako-kun why are you all bloody?!" she exclaimed "That looks so eww! And how the hell are you going to wash it out of your clothes?!" I blinked  
  
"Being bloody isn't that bad" I said scratching my head "Sure it's a bit irritating but still," I rubbed under my nose "I don't really care"  
  
"Eww..." I hear Sakura whisper.  
  
"Where are hte rest of the villagers?" Kakashi asked  
  
"They all ran back to the village when the hairball got cut" she answered, Kakashi nodded  
  
"Good"  
  
"Well" Kiba said scretching "I'm heading home"  
  
"As am I" Shino said, Hinata nodded.   
  
"K'" I said "Laterz" Kakashi stood up brushing him pants off  
  
"Com'on" Kakashi said patting my head "Let's go back to my place" I nodded and stumbled to my feet walking beside him. I felt Kakashi put his arm around me  
  
"You did good today" Kakashi praised, I leaned against him slightly and closed my eyes still walking letting Kakashi guild my direction  
  
"Thanks" I said a smile pulling across my face. I felt Kakashi lean his head against mine  
  
"Ya know what?" Kakashi said  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm kinda glad we met" he said, my eyes popped open   
  
"That's teh first time someone ever said that to me" I said a grin spreading across my face "I'm glad we met too" Kakashi chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
  
Author notes: Hee hee ; Sorry this was such a long chapter, I just kept typing and typing. Gomen-sai! I'm starting to like kakashi more nad more every minute I spend with him, but what about Cid? Will I still be loyal to him? 


	6. Shoping, training, slaps and dreams!

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or Final fantasy or Kuro (Owned by Shadowheartless) or D3pa1 (Own by D3pa1) Enjoy this fic! Oh yeah, and {-P.O.V here-} means we're going into another characters P.O.V! Or the whole P.O.V changes (Point of veiw) Well, maybe, this system probably won't last for long.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You are such a MORON!" Kuro screamed at me. I was sitting in a tree with my laptop balanced on a folked branch  
  
"Hey I'm not as aware of the world as you!" I yelled back "Can you just explain to me?" Kuro sighed  
  
"If I must... Kun is for childish person, like you"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ahem, anyway, Kun is for childish person or friend, Chan is for friend as well, San is for respected person, Sama is very respected person and Sensei is teacher"  
  
"I know what sensei is" I said "okie doke, Arigato"  
  
"Yeah yeah, no problem" Kuro said logging off. Closing the window that had Kuro and my conversation, I looked at my desktop. It was a wallpaper of Vivi from FF IX, I've had that desktop for two years!  
  
"Hmm..." I thought outloud "Could do with a new desktop" clicking on teh Internet explorer icon, I went ot Google to search up Kakashi. After a moment, I heard some voices approaching  
  
"Sasuke-kun is mine tell you!"  
  
"No way! Why'd he like you Miss big forehead?"  
  
"What?! I didn't hear you Ino pig!"  
  
"Forehead!"  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Forehead!"  
  
"Pig!" I glanced down and saw Sakura with a girl with blond hair tied in a very long ponytail with one of her bangs hanging in front. I also saw two guys, one chubby one with a bag of chips and a tall one lazily walking with his hands behind his head, with small ponytail??  
  
"Sasuke is MINE!" Sakura protested  
  
"No he ISN'T!" the blond argued  
  
"Man, how bothersome..." the tall boy said  
  
"Can we go to barbacue now?" the chubby one whined "Maybe Asuma-sensei will treat me to all-you-can-eat!" I watched the girls fighting now slapping each other in a girlish way, ya know, when they flail their arms like their trying ot fly?  
  
"Hey what's this thing doing here?" I felt a giant tug on my tail and fell from the tree  
  
"AHH!!" I fell smack on the floor with my laptop landing right on top of my head.  
  
"Hey it's a cat-thingy!" the blonde girl exclaimed "Hey is that a picture of Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"Kiako-chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked, I rubbed my head embarrased  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine!" I laughed "Now who's hte person who pulled my tail?" I looked around and saw the chubby guy looking annoyed looking  
  
"Er, I pulled your tail" he said stuffing chips into his mouth. I twacked him in hte head with my fingers  
  
"Damn it that hurt!" I said "Don't go tugging things outta trees! Trees have feelings too ya know?"  
  
"Sorry" he said stuffing more chips in his mouth.  
  
"Sakura!" the blonde insisted "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Sakura looked ticked off but still introduced me  
  
"Kiako-chan, this is Ino pig" she said  
  
"Watch what you say Miss big forehead!" Ino cried, thn turned to me "Hi I'm Ino! And your Kiako?" I nodded folding my laptop under my arm  
  
"Yeah, nice ta meet ya" I said then muttered softly "I think..."  
  
"What was that Kiako?"  
  
"Nothing!" I cried waving my arms er, arm.   
  
"Hey I have an idea!" Sakura said, I tilted my head "Let's go shopping!"   
  
"Yeah!" Ino cheered "So where to first?"  
  
"S-Shopping?" I stappered "Do you mean like the looking for clothing and other stuff kind of shopping or shopping for veggies?"  
  
"C'mon Kiako!" Sakura pleaded "It's just one shopping trip!"  
  
"One shopping trip is enough to make me lose three of my nine lives" I said "No way, I choose life"  
  
"Oh please?" Sakura pleaded "Just this once? I'll buy you some catnip" I sighed  
  
"Ok, this once, but only because there's catnip involved!" Sakura grabbed me arm  
  
"Great!" she said cheerfully "Let's go to the shopping mall and try on clothes!"  
  
"ACK! You try clothes! Me tag along that it! Okie?" I said while being dragged off  
  
"Nonsense!" Sakura said still cheery "You need a different outfit, your shirt still has a humongous hole in it!"  
  
"It does not!" I exclaimed, well, not exactly. Actually, I grabbed a peice of a rag nad sewed it on to cover the huge ass hole in my shirt, heh heh.  
  
"Onwards!" Ino said "To the mall!"  
  
"NYAHHH!!" I cried "Lemme gooooo!! Cat nip isn't worth it anymore!"  
  
"What do you think of this Kiako?" Sakura asked me when she stepped out of hte change room in a pink dress.  
  
"Nice" I said for the ten hundreth time for the past hour we've been in the same store  
  
"Come on! Say something else besides "Nice"" Sakura said. I thought for about three seconds  
  
"Pretty?" I said shrugging  
  
"Oh I give up" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips "Why do you hate shopping so much anyway?"  
  
"It's a waste of time, money, more time, energy and-" I said numbering off the things I hated about shopping  
  
"Ok ok I get the idea" Sakura said cutting me off.   
  
"Hey!" I turned my head to see Ino speeding towards us "Look what i found for the kitty cat!"  
  
"Huh? WHOA! Nani?!" I said being shoved into a changing stall by Ino  
  
"Try this on!" Ino said tossing a pink bundle over the top of hte stall. I caught it and began unraveling it  
  
"A kimono?" I said "And a pair of, Oooh baggy pants!"  
  
"Try it on already!" Ino demanded. I sighed and slipped on the pants and kimono.  
  
"I'm done..." I muttered.  
  
"Great!" Sakura said "Come out and let's see!" I sighed again and opened the door  
  
"Aw!" Ino squealed "It's a pink, white and orange kitty!" That statment was kinda true, cause the kimono was a light-ish pink, the pants were cotton white and my fur was orange.  
  
"But it's pink...." I said uneasily  
  
"So?" Sakura said "Pink looks nice on girls"  
  
"But me no likey pink" I said tugging on the collar, this tag is driving me CRAZY!  
  
"Man what kind of girl are you?" Ino asked. I shrugged  
  
"I'm a tom boy.....?" I said meekly, both Sakura and Ino looked puzzled  
  
"tom boy?" they asked at hte same time  
  
"Yeah I tom boy" I said "A tom boy is a girl that acts like a boy sometimes" Sakura had a look of understanding while Ino had a look of pure confuzzledment  
  
"Like, I don't like shopping or wearing dresses or spending time on how I look" I explained "Guys don't really like shopping, do they?" Just then Naruto skipped by with an arm load of shopping bags with the logo for "Moores" on it  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto called in a sing-song voice and skipped away. We stood there for a moment, my brains confuzzled again...  
  
"Ok..." I said   
  
"I'm ashamed to know him..." Sakura groaned, Ino nodded  
  
"Hey" I said "Can I take this off now?" Sakura nodded  
  
"After we pay for our stuff, we'll go to the jewlery store!" she said with glee. I groaned  
  
"Aw gimme a break!" I said "Isn't there a Chapters or an EB games here?" Sakura looked puzzled again  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, nevermind!" I said.   
  
We made our way to the jewlery store  
  
"Ooh look at this ring!" Sakura cried "If Sasuke-kun ever marries me I hope he gets a ring like that for me!"  
  
"Not likely" Ino laughed "Cause he'll marry ME instead!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey can't you guys not fight over Sasuke when I'm around?" I asked "Your arguing is giving me a headache" I turned a corner and saw Kakashi putting some coins on the counter and slipping something in his pocket. Sakura was beside me  
  
"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted, Kakashi looked in our direction and waved  
  
"Hello Sakura-kun, Kiako-chan" he greeted, I smiled and waved   
  
"Hey Kakashi!" Ino shouted across teh store making everyone stare. Kakashi waved and turned back to us  
  
"So you like shopping as much as Sakura-kun Kiako?" he asked, I shook my head  
  
"No, I'm just tagging along cause Sakura said she'd buy my catnip if I came with her" I said "Damn that damn addiction to catnip..." I muttered. Kakashi chuckled  
  
"I see, I see" he said then patted Sakura and my heads "I'll see ya guys later, Kiako I want to see you at the training field later around the afternoon ok?"   
  
" Ok" I said cheerfuly "Bye, bye!" Kakashi waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke, how'd he do that?  
  
"What time is it?" I asked jumping up and down, Sakura glanced around for a moment  
  
"It's say about 11:30" she said "Wanna get some lunch?" I shrugged  
  
"Ok sure" I said then added "If we're really quiete, maybe we can sneak outta here with out Ino" Sakura giggled  
  
"That'd be nice but no, sorry!"  
  
"Aw nuts!"  
  
After trying to drag Ino away from this one necklace, we went to a place called....Uh....I forgot what it was called...Ichimaka ramen house? Someone tell me...  
  
"This is the best raman booth in the village" Sakura said  
  
"Ooh noodles! I like noodles" I said peering around hte booth.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from a table, he was surronded by at least four empty bowls!  
  
"Hey Sakura" Iruka greeted slurping a noodle into his mouth "Hungry? I'll treat"  
  
"Ok!" Skura turned to me "Hungry Kiako-chan?"  
  
"Kinda" I said then my stomache gave a growl like one of Kakashi's dogs, I rubbed behind my head with embarrasment. Iruka ordered three bowls of noodles for us  
  
"Ramen tastes good" I said eatting a swirly thingy   
  
"Yeah I know heh?" Naruto said working on a fifth bowl.   
  
I finished my ramen and asked for the time  
  
"I think it's about 1:30" Iruka said  
  
"Eep!" I cried " I need to meet Kakashi at hte training grounds!" I bolted towards the door "Thank you for the ramen Iruka!"  
  
Running like a bat outta hell, dodging every person that I nearly ran in to, I crashed into someone  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized and looked up to see I bumped into Hinata   
  
"It's, it's ok..." Hinata said rubbing her head  
  
"Oh man! Sorry, sorry!" I apologized again and bolted up to help Hinata to her feet "I was sorta in a rush, sorry again"  
  
"Oi Hinata!" Kiba ran up to us with Shino walking behind him "You ok?" Hinata nodded. I was nearly hopping form foot to foot  
  
"Sorry guys but I gotta really go now" I said  
  
"Well hurry and go before you wet yourself" Kiba said stepping out of my way  
  
"What? Not that go!" I cried jumping up and down and splurting out gibberish. Kiba looked puzzled  
  
"Well then what do you mean "Go" then?"  
  
"I believe she is in a hurry to run an erand" Shino said also stepping aside  
  
"Yes!" I cried "Thank you!" Shino replied with a nod  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Hinata asked, Kiba looked up at the sky  
  
"Judging by the position of the sun, I'd have to say 2 O'Clock" he said a matter-o-factly  
  
"2:20" Shino said pulling up his sleeve revealing a stainless steel watch, Oooh, shiny.... "It's twenty minutes after 2 O'Clock"   
  
"Nut I'm late!" I cried bolting past the trio "See ya later guys!"  
  
Arriving in the training field I stopped to catch my breath, running nonstop with a backpack that's half my weight sure makes me tired...  
  
"Kinnichiwa" Kakashi greeted walking up to me, I waved still catching my breath  
  
"Sorry-I'm late..." I said clearing my throat. I looked up to see Kakashi gazing at the sky  
  
"The clouds are nice aren't they?" he said, I stood beside him and tilted my head upwards  
  
"Yesh they do" I agreed watching a cloud that looked like a moogle float by. We stared at the clouds for a long moment  
  
"Kakashi"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You didn't ask me to come here to see the clouds right?" Kakashi chuckled  
  
"Opps, sorry, forgot about that" he said sheepishly "No, I asked you to come here to train you" I blinked a couple of times  
  
"Train me?" I said then looked around "This doesn't involve math does it?!" Kakashi laughed  
  
"No, no!" he said "When you were facing Yura, you had great strength yes, but you didn't have control, so since your here maybe i can help you train to help you weild your powers better" I nodded. A silence took over  
  
"SH asked you to help me didn't she?" I said sighing, Kakashi sighed as well  
  
"Yes, she did. But I was going ot train your anyway" he said  
  
"She needs the training" SH's voice said from my back pack "Otherwise she's gonna go crazy adn slash people to death, and my name is Kuro now!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" I yelled "Jeez I'm going to really get you when next time I see you!"  
  
"Too bad cause I'll get Hao-sama to burn you first!"  
  
"Hoa-sama? Who in chocobo's racing is that?"   
  
"Hao is from Shaman king" Kuro said "He's Yoh's twin brother except much more cooler, he came just yesterday night and Wakka stop doing the drumroll on that stupid toy drum!"  
  
"Ya! Ya! Ya!!" Wakka sang  
  
"Hao! BURN HIM!" Kuro ordered. There was a scream and then Wakka exclaimed,  
  
"Ooh! Look at me! I got burns!! YIPPEEE! Hey what does this button do?"  
  
"How small" a new voice said, I'm guessing that's Hao  
  
"Hey don't touch that! That shuts the computer do-" Kuro cried as a beep indicated that she had just been logged off.  
  
"Ok..." I muttered, Kakashi sighed adn clapped his hands together  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" he said, I nodded.  
  
I learned alot of new stuff, like what chakra was, different hand gestures known as Hand seals and that they were named after animals, how to tranform myself into something else and making clones! I'm not too good with teh clones though...  
  
" Bunshin no jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and another me stood right in front of me, the problem was, there was only on clone.  
  
"Hmm, strange, you should be able to at least make 3 clones" Kakashi said rubbing his chin, I tried again and ended up with only one clone again except for this time she pulled down her eyelid and blew a rasberry at me  
  
"Kuso!" I swore falling over and panting "I can't get it right!!"  
  
"Well practice makes perfect" Kakashi said helping me up "Com'on, let's go back to my place and take a break, you've used up enough chakra today"   
  
"Okie" I said staggering to my feet and walking beside Kakashi.   
  
We walked quietly until...  
  
"OH KAKASHI-KUN!!" Ukeo called in a sing-song voice "How about a wittle kiss for your girl friend?" Kakashi shrugged  
  
"Ok" he said and planted a kiss on my head. I felt myself blush madly as I began leaning to the side, Ukeo on the other hand, looked like she wanted to rip me in half with her eyes bulging out of her head  
  
"Hey!" she yelled "I'm over here!"  
  
"Uh-huh, your point?" Kakashi said putting his arm around me  
  
"Aren't I your beloved though Kakashi?" Ukeo said trying to do puppy eyes, I swear she looks FREAKY!!  
  
"Beloved?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow "Sorry not ready for that really" Ukeo looked like she wanted to tear both of us in half but forced a smile, I felt myself flinch. Kakashi must of noticed cause he turned us around  
  
"Well, later" Kakashi said waving  
  
"H-Hey wait!" Ukeo said running ahead of us to block the way "Is SHE your girlfriend?!" Kakashi looked like he was pretending to think  
  
"Well," Kakashi said "She's a girl, and she's a friend, So she must be my girlfriend!" he laughed weakly. Ukeo glared daggers, wait let me correct that. She glared genuine double edged Buster swords at me along with some shurikens and kunais, which made me begin to shake, that girls is really scaring me. Kakashi looked down at me and winked as I managed a small smile  
  
"Well we have to go now" Kakashi said "Ya know, training, walking my dogs, going out to have fun with Kiako and my students--" That last one did it.   
  
"Oww!" Kakashi winced as I slapped a band-aid on his cheek  
  
"That girl scares me when she's angry" I said shuddering  
  
"Yeah, and she slaps hard too" Kakashi said rubbing his cheek "She outta trim her finger nails once in a while!" I nodded   
  
"She scares me when she tries to do puppy eyes" I sighed "Fan girl-ism is frightening isn't it?"  
  
"Your telling me" he groaned. I began to laugh  
  
"You sure know how to make someone angry!" I giggled "That was pretty funny!" Kakashi chuckled and scratched me behind the ears, hey that feels pretty good!  
  
"Yosh" Kakashi said standing up "Time for bed, we got more training tomarrow"  
  
"Ok!" I said saluting only to hit my forehead, ooh chocobos! I scratched the spot where my hnd landed adn giggled. Kakashi smiled  
  
"You sleeping down here again?" he asked me, I nodded "Ok" he said "Good night"  
  
"Night night!"  
  
Here we go again...Stupid dreams! I saw myself standing o the same bridge, in teh same mist, with the same eerie silence. That's what bugged me, too quite. DAMN IT I NEED NOISE! I began screaming and thrwoing a fit just to make some noise, much better! Nex thing I heard were screams. Running towards the screams I saw five figures this time, when I got closer, I saw Shino, Kiba and Hinata with another woman lying on the ground looking like a dead porcupine cause of all the needles sticking out of her body.  
  
"Your gonna pay for hurting Kurenai-Sensei!" Kiba growled and charged towards a masked person, the person easily dodged and threw needles into Kiba knocking him down. He never got up. I saw Hinata rush to him and after a moment, shook her head. I looked at Shino and saw that one of his sunglasses lens' had shattered and a few needle sticking out here and there, Veins appeared near Hinata's eyes as they widened  
  
"Ah" The masked person said "The power of the byukagan" Before Hinata had hte chance to glare the person skeered her sending her to her death, I suddenly felt my chest tighten as tears began forming in my eyes.  
  
"You-" Shino scowled "You shall pay dearly for those last two strikes" he immidiatly threw a storm of kunai's only to miss.  
  
"You're smart, but your slow" the person reappeared behind Shino and shoved a needle into his back, Shino gasped silently and fell to his knees clutching his chest. By now my eyes were overflowing like a water hose on full blast, the person brushed back a hair and shook his head  
  
"I'm sorry," he said "You had no right ot die, I'm just following orders" my hands squeezed into a fist   
  
"Orders eh?!" I screamed, the person seemed to not notice me "You damned retarded person! You killed them cause someone told you too?! I HATE YOUR GUTTS!!" the person still didn't look my way, so maybe they can't hear me, It still feels good to scream. The boy sighed  
  
"Zabuza-san...I wish I didn't have to kill..." right then I zoomed out of the dream and woke up with Kakashi's dogs sleeping around me.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at the pug sleeping in my lap, I smiled and gently petted it "What're you doin' here little fella?" The pug opened it's eyes  
  
"You were crying, so we decided to sleep with you" he said. I stared in disbelief  
  
"I'm gonna go back to sleep and pretend this was all a dream" I said curling up  
  
"Fine, suit yourself" the dog said climbing to sleep on my head. It was then I realized that i still didn't get my catnip, DAMN IT!!  
  
Authors notes: Yes, anotehr crappy chapter. Gomen, I've been havingh a writers block plus I've been busy with the anime convention Hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Training day

I do not own Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Kuro A.K.A Shadowheartless (Owned by Shadowheartless) and D3pa1, (Owned by D3pa1) I own myself nad Ukeo. This is a FF/ Inuyahsa/ Naurto/ Shaman king crossover. Remember, DON'T DO DRUGS!! Oh, and The indents might not show up. It's probably either my computer, or ok? -P.O.V change-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and stared sleepily around Kakashi's house. The doggies had all left and slept in different places in the room, I moaned and covered my head with a pillow. I felt something on my head move

"Hey, hold still" I opened one eye and saw a paw dangle in my face

"Off my head" I muttered, the pug jumped off my head only to land into my stomache making me winded

"No, You get up" he said pushing my face with his paw and pulling up my eyelids.

"Nope nope!" I said with my eyes still closed as I curled into a ball "Need more sleep"

"But you've already had the aquired hours of sleep for humans so get up"

"Well I ain't human so I need more sleep" I said covering my head.

"So you won't wake up?"

"No." Then I smelled something nice, like chocolate chip cookies or blueberries, Mmmm, a muffin would be nice right now

"Not even for this?" I opened my eyes to see Kakashi holding a muffin in front of my face with the pug on his head, it was like a dream come true. I bolted up and almosted drooled at the sight of the muffin.

Almost.

"Morning sleepy head" Kakashi said handing me hte muffin as I nibbled on the edge, I knew it! Blueberry and Chocolate chip! ALL IN ONE!!! I grinned and gave him a hug before returning to eat my muffin,

"Heh heh, I knew you'd like that for breakfast" Kakashi laughed

"MY PRAYS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" I said with the muffin edge in my mouth "THANK YOU KAKASHI!!,

"Your welcome" Kakashi said grinning. BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!!

"Hello? KIAKO GET YOUR SORRY MORONIC BUTT OVER HERE!" Kuro cried

"Shut up and LET ME ENJOY MY MUFFIN!!" I shreiked into the microphone

"AHH!! STOP YELLING!" Kuro cried.

After I finished my oh so delightfully delicious muffin that was fluffy and sweet and enjoyed a cup of milk, Kuro and I had a conversation while Kakashi and I went to the training grounds.

"So had fun training?" Kuro asked

"Yeah! I KNOW HOW OT MAKE MYSELF INTO A MOOGLE!" I cried triumphantly

"You mean by using the Mascot dressphere?"

"Huh?" I asked bewildered

"Oh, sorry, FF X-2 stuff, You don't know"

"Tell me! what is it?!"

"Too bad, buy the game...Well I got Shaman training from Hao-sama so I am officially a Shaman" Kuro said with a triumph that matched mine.

"Oh yeah?" I challanged "What can you do?"

"Well, I for one can Oversoul, Do Hyoui Gattai and alot of otehr stuff that Hao-sama trained me to do" she said. I felt my eyes widen as she listed crap loads of things about Shamans, adn Hao-sama this, Hao-sama that, yup....

"Kiako you might wanna watch where you're going..." Kakashi warned me just as I crashed into a flag pole.

"Ouch...." I groaned as I slid down the pole and Kakashi grabbing the nap of my neck

"Hey are you ok? Are you alive? Hello?" Kakashi asked throwing random questions "Damn I don't have a muffin to wake her up...."

"Just smack her or something" Kuro said

"What? No! Muffins work best! More safe!"

"WHO CARES! Just smack her!"

"I can hear you Kuro" I groaned again pulling myself up to the building ledge and rubbing the poles indent that was in my face.

"You ok?" she asked

"Mm hm..." I muttered "How can anything get worse?"

I just had to ask...

"GOOD MORNING KAKASHI!" Ukeo sang dashing up to us, and landing right on top of my head, ooh....Need... Tylenol....

"Holy crap!" Kakashi cried backing away from Ukeo

"Ooh Kakashi! Take me away on your white stead!" she cried locking her arms around Kakashi's neck, with me still as her stool....

"GET-!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "OFF! MY HEAAAAD!!!!!!!!" Ukeo jumped and landed on my head again, Pain killers....NEED....PAINKILLERS!!!

"Oh it's you..." she said narrowing her eyes at me as soon as I got ot my feet

"Well hello to you too" I greeted sarcasticly "I have a name you know"

"I'm just gonna log off...." Kuro said

"Ukeo, we're kinda in a hurry now" Kakashi said "My students are waiting"

"Oh this won't take long!" she said gleefully. I let an exsapperated sigh escape, this girl is getting ANNOYING!!!

"Are you coughing out a hairball?" Ukeo asked me with a hint of sarcasim

"No..." I answered cooly "Just that your body oder is making my nose feel confuzzled and-" I pretended to start coughing "Choking-!" I paused to cough some more "Me! Feeling faint..." I put my hand to my head and plunged off the edge of the roof.

Third person P.O.V:

"HOLY CRAP!" Ukeo screamed and peered over the edge seeing that the cat girl had fallen over the ledge "I think she fell into the dumpster!" A satasfied smirk crossed her face "Right where she belongs"

"You shouldn't underestimate her Ukeo-kun" Kakashi said peering over the edge as well

"Well now it's just you and me together forever!" Ukeo said happily grabbing Kakashi's arm and beginning to drag him away

"Wait for it" Kakashi said still rooted to the spot. Ukeo appeared confused

"Wait for what?" she asked just as there was a flash of orange that landed between herself and Kakashi.

My P.O.V.:

I slapped Ukeo's arm aside as I landed between her and Kakashi

"Damn man!" I cried looking at hte bottom of my shoe "Someone stuck a huge ass wad of gum under that stupid ledge and now it's stuck on my stupid shoe!" I scrapped my shoe sole on the roof as the wad of gum easily peeled off.

"W-What the?!" Ukeo stuttered "I thought you fell!"

"I told you not to underestimate her Ukeo" Kakashi said

"But the ledge! I watched you fall!" she cried all bulgy eyed at me. I grinned and wiped under my nose with my thumb just like cool boys from anime shows

"It's all good!" I said grinning wider,

See, while Kakashi and I were training, he taught me how to focus my chakra to my feet and my feet will stick to a surface, well that's what I did. I stuck my feet underneath the ledge, the ledge was big enough to hide me from Ukeo's eyes and allowed my feet to have more ground to stick. Kakashi told me that even Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura haven't even learned this trick yet!

"Hmpf!" Ukeo huffed "I can do that in my sleep! Along with other jutsus!"

"Ukeo..." Kakashi began "Ukeo, you've trained here all your life, Although it's true that you are a chuunin, she has learned the basic jutsu's in less then a day" Ukeo 'Hmpf'ed again

"Why are you teaching this, this outsider jutsu's?" she asked shooting a glare at me. Wait, correction, shooting a deadly laser glare that could melt through my and whoever's behind me's innards! There, that sounds right now! Hold on, that didn't make sense either...

"Is it wrong to teach a hanyou?" Kakashi said cooly, Ukeo seemed taken by surprise

"Hanyou? She's a demon?" she said

"Half demon" I corrected

"She has the spirit," Kakashi said "She may even surpass you"

"That's what she'd wish" Ukeo sneered dashing away

"We better get goin'!" I cried jumping to the next roof "Race ya!"

"Hey you had a head start!"

"SENSEI!!!" Sakura and Naruto cried in unison

"Sorry! I got lost" Kakashi said rubbing behind his head

"Liar!"

"Ok, anywho..." Kakashi said clearing his throat "Today, we're going to..."

" Go on a mission!?" Sakura and Naruto cried again in unision

"Just do senseless training?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"That's exactly what we're doing Sasuke" Kakashi said cheerfully as the three students groaned

"Why can't we go on a mission!!" Naruto complained "I need some action!" he punched the air several times, kinda reminds me of Yuffie.

"First, let's see if you can..." Kakashi started "Climb a tree first!!"

"What?!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together

"Eh?" was my only reply

"Sounds easy doesn't it?" Kakashi said "Well you have ot climb the tree using your feet! You must still be standing verticly while climbing hte tree!"

"That's nearly impossible though!" Naruto exclaimed

"No it isn't," Kakashi said then turned to me "Show Naruto it's possible"

"Okie!" I said saluting and ran ot the base of a tree. I looked up at the branches before closing my eyes and focusing my chakra, I heard a swirling sound and took a step on the tree trunk.

"She's not going to make it..." Naruto said then gave a shout of surprise, I took one step at a time and sat on a branch nearly thirty feet off the ground.

"Done!" I announced happily swinging my feet back and forth

"Nice job Kiako" Kakashi said "Care to leave the birds and rejoin us?" I nodded and slid down the trunk.

"Now you guys try!" I said senselessly clapping

"Since you guys are all new ot this, take a running start up to tree first and mark where you step just before you fall back with a kunai, unless you make it all the way" Kakashi said as he's pupils nodded and began to "attempt" the climb,

"This is going to be a peice of cake!" Naruto cried.

Naruto was kinda having bad luck, he took two steps up the trunk and ended up bashing his head on the ground, Sasuke probably applied too much chakra to his feet, making hte trunk cave in slightly, Sakura on the other hand, made it all the way to the top no problem!

"Hey this is pretty easy!" Sakura called from the same branch I was on before

"Oh right!" Naruto cheered "That's what I expected from a girl I had high hopes for!"

"Oh!" Kakashi said clapping "Looks like Sakura's the one who's doing well! The _girl_" he stressed the word girl, making both Naruto and Sasuke scowl.

"Kuso..." Sasuke muttered

Maybe it's Sakura who's going ot become Hokage" Kakashi said getting a glare from Naruto "And maybe the Uchiha clan isn't returning anytime soon" Sasuke glared at him for that one

"Shut up sensei!" Sakura cried then sighed.

After watching Naruto fall over countless times, my backback began to beep and swear

"Stupid god damn #$# slow computer!"

"Kinnichiwa Cid" I greeted happily

"Oh, G'afternoon" Cid greeted, then there was a loud SNAP

"Damn it Miroku, stop trying to hit on Tifa already!" Kagome cried from the backround "Or you won't live long enough ot try again!"

"I apologize for my actions"

"It's nice that your saying sorry and all," Tifa said just as I heard another snap "But do you have to stroke my legs as you do so?!" another snap.

"Tifa I don't think his leg's suppose to bend that way..." Aeris said, then she screamed and I heard the ringing of a pole just being hit "Nevermind! KILL HIM!!" I heard a few bangs and explosions along with a Snap, Crackle and Pop, hey aren't those cartoon characters for cereal? Cid let out a sigh

"So what've you been up to lately?" Cid asked me as if he didn't notice the screams of pain and anger

"Nothing much" I said, then re-thought my answer "Actually, I've having weird dreams lately"

"Like?"

"Like people I just met here in this world dying" I answered for some reason casually, I heard him chuckle

"You make it sound like it's normal" he said "Ya feelin' ok?"

"Peachy, except the fact that I found out that I'm a hanyou and like catnip" I replied, if i was able ot see Cid, my guess is that he fell off the office chair...

"Ok....Well," Cid said "Ya learn anything new?"

"Yesh!" I said "Me sa learned how to transform, stick to the ceiling, and make clones of myself! I also learned how to annoy people"

"....Huh?"

"Nevermind..." I muttered.

"AHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he fell again, I bet he's gonna start complaining again.... Naruto got to his feet and did exactly that.

"So, anything new on your side?" I asked Cid trying ot ignore Naruto's whinning

"Well there's this guy that SH dumped here, said his name was Boroboro" Cid said "He just won't stop bouncing around!"

"It's Horohoro! Get it right already!!" a voice called "And for the bouncing part I just drank too much coffee! That's all!"

"Heh heh," I chuckled "So he likes coffee too I see"

"Yeah, he likes it ALOT" Cid said "Hey get off my shoulder blue head!"

"Stop making fun of my hair color!! Hey who ya talking to?"

"Nobody so go away!"

"I wanna see!" I said grinning. A window popped up and showed Cid with a blue haired boy leaning over his shoulder, I smiled and waved "Hi guys!" 

"Hiya! I'm Horohoro!" Horohoro said cheerfully "Not Boroboro!" he glared at Cid

"Hi, I'm Kiako" I said smiling "How ya doin'?"

"Ok I guess, everyone keeps making fun of my name and hair color" he sighed "And the guy with orange hair keeps trying ot make me eat something that is suppostly a sandwhich"

"There's Wakka for ya" I said as I heard a growl and say Miroku fly through the office wall leaving a big hole where the snow blew in

"COLD!!!" everyone screamed, except Horohoro

"Alright snow!" he cried and jumped outside "Hey look! I'm making shaman angels!" I had to laugh. After Cid, Horohoro and I talked for a while, Kakashi called me

"I gotta go guys" I said "Bye bye!"

"See ya"

"Laters!" With that I logged off and joined the others

"You three did well today in training," Kakashi said "You are all dismissed"

"YA!!" Naruto and Sakura cheered in unision and dashed off to wherever they were going. Sasuke just grumbled and walked off, Kakashi turned to me

"Your dismissed too Kiako-chan" he said

"I know but I'm just gonna practice Bunshin no jutsu for a bit" I said, Kakashi nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Ok..." I muttered to myself "If I can climb a tree, I can make clones" I sighed and concentrated my chakra

"Bunshin no jutsu!" I said as one and..... a half clones appeared?? I screamed as both my other clone and I jumped away from the half clone

"What?" the half said frowning "It's your fault that I have no legs....Loser..."

"Watch who your calling loser you loser!" I yelled back "I can make you disappear if I want to!" I looked to my right and saw my other clone copying my movments. I raised my eyebrow

"Stop copying me" We both said then cried in surprise "Jynx!" The clone pulled her eyelid down again and stuck out her tonge. I shook my fist at her

"Why I outta-"

"You shouldn't yell at your clones you know" I turned around to see Shino

"I try not to," I said "But they refuses to copperate!" I pointed at my clone, er, clone and a half... Shino's eyebrows seemed to arch in amusment

"Half a clone? Never seen that before" he said as my clones disappeared with a puff of smoke

"I'm kinda new at this stuff, so..." I said rubbing behind my head "I'm working on it" Shino nodded

"I'll leave you to your training then" he said and walked away.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly

"Bunshin no justsu!!" I cried and with a puff of smoke, ended up with two halfs of a clone, a pair of legs and a screaming upper half

"ARRRRGGG!!!" I screamed "Pull you two halfs together!! DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!?!?!?!?" I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Shino again.

"Are...You in need of medical attention?" Shino asked me

"Huh? I don't think so" I said tapping my chin "Why?"

"You seem to be suffering from mental disabilities" Shino said "You have too much on your mind, focus on making whole clones" he gestured to my half clone "Not halves" I grinned sheepishly

"Ok, Thanks for the tip" I said and tried to make clones again.

Tried.

I felt my eye twitch uncontrollably as I ended up with another clone and a me over..." I fumed as my eye twitched violently.

"Why would you want that?" Shino asked "I think I know why you can't do Bunshin no jutsu" he put his hand into a seal "Bunshin no jutsu" POOF! Four Shino clones popped up side by side, all with those trademark shades and hands in big pockets.

"Huh? W-Wha... Nani??" I gaped, the clones disappeared

"You've been using the wrong hand seal" Shino said simply. I smacked my forehead

"Oh man, this is like the time I spent three weeks trying to find Aeris's house in Final Fantasy VII and then my friend SH found it in a matter of seconds..." I groaned

"It's KURO DAMN IT!!"

"Shut up and let my sulk over my stupidity!"

"Well you are stupid so there! Oh and I heard the Mental disorder thing, good choice of words whoever you are" 

"My name is Shino" he said plainly "And I thought she had mental disorder before I found out she was using the wrong hand seal"

"Um, Ok, well, she already has mental disorders" Kuro said, with me growling "See ya, gotta try to convince Hao-sama to fry Wakka now"

"Laters then"

"Bye" There was a small DING as she logged off.

"Well." I started "At least she's doing well, I suppose,"

"Hm" Shino murmered giving a single nod "Well, I will see you soon then Kiako-chan"

"Okie, later then" I said and with that, Shino walked off. I sighed and began to walk back to the ramen house to see if Naruto or Sakura or Iruka-sempai was there.

"Oi" I said raising my arm up in greeting

"Kinnichiwa Kiako-chan" Iruka said

"So what'd you do all day after training?" Sakura asked "I didn't even see you leave the training grounds"

"I stayed behind to train a bit more" I replied rubbing behind my head "And I got a few pointers from a friend" I grinned by reflex.

"Hi Kiako!" I turned around to see Ino and the tall and chubby guy

"Hi Ino" I said smiling

"How troublesome..." The tall guy said lazily "Why'd we come here again?"

"Hey at least there's food" the chubby guy said happily 

"Oh I forgot!" Ino said "This is Shikamaru and Choji, Shikamaru's the lazy one and-"

"Choji is the hungry one!" I snickered "Well, I'm gonna get going now"

"So soon?" Iruka asked, I nodded

"I'm kinda tired from training, my arms feel like they wanna fall off" I said smiling "I'll see you guys tomarrow"

"Ok!" Sakura said smiling "See you tomarrow Kiako-chan"

"Hai Sakura-san!" I said waving and stepped out of the ramen booth.

While walking back to Kakashi's house, I heard rumbling and looked up only to have something pelt me in the eye

"AHHH!! MY EYE! MY EYE!!" I cried waving my arms around like an idiot and rubbing my eye, fortunatly nobody was there to see me. I stopped rubbing my eye and due to my stupidity, looked up again. Only to have another something pelt my other eye

"AGHH!! MY EYEBALL!!" I cried repeating everything I did only seconds ago.

"I gotta stop doing that..." I muttered to myself and looked up again

"You shouldn't look up a third time otherwise you'll just do that all over again" I looked around and saw Shino walk out of the shadows with an umbrella. This time I realized it was raining, silly me...

"Heh heh, er...I feel like an idiot..." I said rubbing behind my head and looking at the ground feeling rain beat on me, me ish getting soaked... Then the rain suddenly stopped and I heard smal pitter patters, I looked up to see Shino standing over me

"Your going to get a cold if you stand in the rain" he said with a small smile, Returning the smile, I rubbed my head again

"Arigato Shino-san"

"So where are you going?" Shino asked as we began walking together

"I'm staying at Kakashi-sensei's house" I answered trying to keep up with his long strides "I think I know where it is," I scratched my head "Damn I can't remember..."

"I know where it is" Shino said and began walking again "Follow me"

It a couple of moments, we turned a familiar corner and there was Kakashi's house.

"Thanks again Shino-san" I said, with a nod, he turned around and began to leave, I felt a strange feeling and before I knew it, I had just glomped Shino and ran into the house.

"Welcome back" Kakashi said as I walked in soaking wet "Stay there, I'll get a towel" As I waited for him to get a towel I looked around and saw all the dogs sleeping together in heap, it was almost cute. Remembering the camera in my bag, I slowly slipped it off and took out my camera. Cautiouly slinking towards them, I raised up the camera and pressed the shutter.

It was utter chaos. All the dogs began to yelp and bark and snarl and all of them glared at me

"Uh oh..." I said and backed away. The dogs charged as dashed to teh kitchen and actually hopped ontop of the fridge.

"Down down!" I cried "Hey, get your noses out of my backpack!" The dogs made their way to my bag and began nosing through it's contents

"Hey you leave that Coffee Crisp bar alone doggies!" I cried just as the bull dog swallowed it whole "Hey! I'm telling Kakashi!"

"Kiako I'm back with the towel" Kakashi said coming down the stairs and looking at the current scene "Oh dear..."

"Help...." I squeaked with a weak smile.

"Ok, Kiako get down from the fridge, Pakkun, tell the others to stop rummaging through our guest's things"

After that was settled, Kakashi and I spoke as the dogs sat in teh corner again, this time with one of them as guard, I guess they don't want me to take anymore pictures.

"I'm curious," Kakashi said "How's this Wakka guy like?"

"Well, he acts like a dummy at some times, but he's actually an ok guy" I said "But he get's on Kuro's nerves very easily so she always hits him to my house and I get holes in my roof"

Kakashi and I laughed together until I sneezed

"Bless you"

"Thank you" I said yawning and closing my eyes. I felt Kakashi put his arm around me

"You've had a long day," he said gently "Go to sleep now"

"Okie..." I yawned again and beginning to doze off "Good night...."

"Good Night, Kiako-chan"

Authors notes: Oh MAN!! I've had writers block for nearly forever!! Plus school didn't help either. Well, this was a steange chapter, but the next chapter'll be hopefuly more exciting ; Hope you liked this! BYE!


	8. Spiders

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha and Naruto characters. I do not own Kuro Suzaku or D3pa1. I own Kiako. (NO STEALING) Well that's pretty much it, read on! Oh, and I'm sorry if my indents don't show up!-------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eye a crack and it immediately closed. My mind wanted my to wake up, but my body didn't want to move. I tried to move my arm but nothing happened. I forced my eyes open only to see a black thing with eight legs and more then two eyes.

"HOLY!" I screamed backing away as far as I could, the spider climbed up its thread and skittered to a web that hung right above my head, I screamed again and ran to the other side of the room where the dogs were sleeping and jumped right in the middle of the pile.

"What're you doing?" the pug, as I know as Pakkun now said

"S-spider...spider...Me no like..." I scampered feeling myself shaking

"It's just a spider"

"I don't like them."

"Then go squish it"

"Hell no!" I cried "I can't kill a living thing unless it wants to kill me first!"

"It's just a spider."

"It's evil, Just like Kuro...."

"Good morning Kiako," Kakashi yawned climbing down the stairs, then when he saw me huddle with the dogs, he raised his eyebrow.

"Spider. Me. No. Like" I said pointing to the corner where the spider hung, I swear it's just mocking me! 'Oh look at the little cat girl that's cowering in the corner!' That's probably what its thinking! Stupid spider..... Kakashi walked to the spider and using a glass jar, caught it and released it outside

"There, now it's gone"

"THANK YOU!" I cried hugging him "I HATE SPIDERS!!"

"Calm down, it's gone now" Kakashi said patting my head "Now can you let me go? It's kinda getting hard to breathe...."

"YOUR LATE AGAIN SENSEI!!"

"This I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi lied

"LIAR!"

"Today we have a mission!" Kakashi announced

"Really? Sugoi!" I cried jumping into the air

"What's our mission sensei?" Sakura asked with an eager Naruto beside her

"We go...." Kakashi said

"Oww!" I cried as an apple hit my head "What a strange mission, picking apples?"

"Hey at least we can practice climbing trees with our feet" Sakura said putting an apple into a basket "And your suppose to pick them, not knock them down!"

"It's more fun just to climb up the tree, shake it till some apples fall down and go and pick them up!" I said climbing up the tree using chakra and grabbing a whole bunch of apples then jumped down. Hearing a crunch, I looked up

"Naruto!" I yelled "Stop eating the apples!!!"

"Jeez, sorry..." he grumbled and went to pick more apples. I sighed and climbed up the tree again, hearing something rustle, I turned around and saw six giant red glowing eyes the size of tennis balls

"SPIDER!!!!" I screamed jumping from the tree and landing in an empty basket

"What? Where?" Naruto said looking from side to side. There was a long pause

"WEll," Kakahsi said breaking the silence "I think we've picked enough apples, you are all dismissed" Everyone left, but a blanket of uneasiness rested over the apple orchard

"I feel jittery" I said with my eyes darting from side to side, then spotting a rock the size of a pop can and hurled it into a tree, when nothing but a couple of apples dropped down I raised my eyebrow and turned to Kakashi

"Let's go." He said in a flat tone, I followed him out of the orchard.

"Urg...." I groaned "Damn spiders...." I saw something fly past me and immediately chased it

"WHEE!! LADYBUG!" I cried with a childish tone chasing the flying red dot, then when I reached out to catch it, I bumped into something soft

"Um, hello?" I looked up and saw Shino again

"Oh hi Shino!" I greeted then looking around and finding the ladybug gone, I let out a sigh "It got away..."

"No it didn't."

"Huh?" Shino lifted up his finger and there sat a ladybug, I smiled at it as it flew onto my hand and crawled up my arm

"Tickle." I giggled and watched the ladybug fly free. Then I suddenly became interested in a blade of grass blowing past, I watched it and then it hit something in the the air.

"EEEK!! SPIDER!" I screamed and stumbled backwards as a spider the size of my thumb nail plummeted out of nowhere and started ripping the blade of grass into shreds

"Calm down" Shino said "It's just a spider, it won't hurt you if you don't provoke it"

"I don't like them" I whimpered

"I do" I stared at Shino.

"Watch" he raised his hand and tiny little insect began crawling out

"Are they spiders?"

"No, these are known as kikai insects, or destruction bugs if you will" Shino explained

"Aww, they're cute" I smiled, now it was Shino's turn to stare at me.

"They feed on chakra, chakra is your spitual energy"

"Oh I see" I smiled then stretched "Well, I'll see ya around!" I grinned then felt a hand grip my should

"Wait." Shino said drawing a kunai "Listen" I closed my eyes and strained to hear sounds

"I don't hear anything"

"Exactly."

"Hey yeah where'd all the people go?" I said looking around, there was a hiss and I felt Shino yank me away.

"Holy!" I cried, there crouching on the street were things that looked like humans but looked like spiders as well with tennis ball sized red eyes "Kuro!"

"What now?" Kuro asked apparently she was grouchy.

"Which demon in Inuyasha looks like a spider but looks like a human too?" I whimpered as I felt myself shuddering violently

"Oh you mean the spider heads?" Kuro said casually "Oh those guys are from episode-"

"I don't give a care what episode they're from!" I cried "How do I squash them?!"

"You can't"

"What?"

"I said you can't"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T?!" I screamed "CAN'T I USE ONE OF THEM ELECTRIC RACKETS FROM HONG KONG?!?!"

"No"

"You're no help...." I groaned

"Just don't get bitten or you'll die"

"Jee thanks for the hint..." I muttered.

With a screech, the spider heads lunged forward, Shino slashed at them and when one got to close to me, I just whacked them on top over the head with my backpack, hope nothing important in there breaks....

"We can't win this!" Shino said "We have to regroup!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me away to the roof of a building.

"OH.YOUR.GOD." I gawked, the whole towillage was covered in white threads and spider heads were either feasting on helpless people or animals, or fighting over food.

"Tis a like a nightmare!" I cried "Oy...."

"Kiba! Hinata!" Shino barked into a microphone "You read me?"

"Loud and clear bug boy! Dog boy and H girl reporting!" There was a bark "Oh, and Red dog's here too"

"Kiba," Shino growled "Stop using those ridiculous names..."

"Fine..."

"Where are you now?" Shino asked

"Well we're currently underground with a couple of the academy students, other Genin, a couple Chuunins and at least three Jounins"

"HEY! WHERE'S THE RAMEN!"

"Naruto shut up!"

"Wait! Is Kakashi there?" I asked, hey if Naruto and Sakura are there maybe Kakashi is too

"Yeah why?"

"Lemme talk to him!"

"Yeah sure whatever"

After explaining the current situation, Kakashi gave us both orders to go underground as well.

"Just be careful you two"

"Yosh!" I said "Just where do we go?"

"Ok, go to the Yamanaka flower shop, there should be a manhole there so you can go down there and head North" he instructed

"Yamawhata?" I said confused "Nevermind, Ok but which way's North?"

"Don't worry about that, Shino's got a great sense of direction!" Kiba said

"Unlike you Kiako" Kuro said from my bag

"Shut...up...."

"Aie ya!" I cried as I nearly fell over

"Careful"

"Heh heh"

We walked what was North I guess and when I heard a splash, whipped my backpack around hitting something

"OW! MY HEAD!" Choji cried clutching his head, Ino popped out behind him

"Hi Kiako-chan, Bug boy"

"It's Shino..."

"So, Have any idea where the others are?" I asked

"Right behind you"

I turned and saw Kakashi, another guy with a cigarette in his mouth and a woman with a short dress I think and reddish eys, not that I could see though.

"Yo!" I said with a grin

"Kiako, meet Asuma and Kurunai" Kakashi said "These are also Jounins"

"Hello" Kurunai said

"Hi" Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette, Dammit! He's reminding me of Cid....

"Well, Time to make a plan!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

So the plan went like this, most of the Chuunins would stay underground with the academy students and Genin, the rest of the Chuunins would go with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurunai, Kakashi gave me orders to stay put, my only reply was,

"Aww...." I felt something smack me upside the head and looked up to see none other than.....

"Well well," Ukeo smirked "Look what the bug boy dragged down"

"It's Shino!" Shino and I said at the same time

"Ok whatever," Ukeo said and then smirked again "I'm one of the Chuunin's going with Kakashi! How do you like that!" I stared

"You," I pointed at her, then pointed up to the ceiling "Out there?"

"Of course! Theyr'e just bugs" she said

"They are not just bugs" I said hearing my voice grow louder "They're demons! They don't show mercy or what not!"

"Well neither do I!" Ukeo sneered. All of a sudden I felt another presence take over, the words that came out of my mouth were

"Well then, those demons shall devour your living flesh you credulous human! Along with your soul that will be squandered!" I covered my mouth, what the hell am I saying?! And when did I get a vocabulary upgrade?!

"What are you talking about?" Ukeo said rasing her eyebrows in an annoyed way

"And how'd you learn to use big words?" Kuro said from my bag, but I ignored her

"Whatever, I'm going topside" Ukeo shrugged, I grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure you wanna die this early in your life?" I asked, Ukeo yanked her arm away

"You'll be the one to die" and with that, she climbed up the man hole and out of sight.

We waited. For a long, long time. I occupied myself by playing with a laser pointer in my backpack.

"They ain't gonna live you know" Kuro said

"I know...." I agreed then stood up "Maybe I should go help them"

"No!" Kuro cried

"Aww Kuro? I didn't know you cared"

"I don't. It's just that if you die there then I don't get a chance to kill you myself"

"Jee thanks...." I muttered walking to the man hole "At least nobody'll know that I'm gone" I grabbed the ladder and started to climb up

"What're you doing!" I nearly fell down. There glaring at my was Kiba.

"Nothing...." I said

"Yeah, right" Sasuke said "You were going to have fun without us" I shook my head

"You guys shouldn't come! You'll die you know?"

"Yes we know" Shino said with Hinata nodding beside him

"Yeah yeah! I need some action!" Naruto cried

"Besides," A guy in a green suit said stepping up "Who's gonna look after you?"

"And you are?"

"The name's Lee!" he said grinning "Rock Lee!"

"Oh for a second I thought you were gonna say Jet Lee!" I giggled thinking of the movie star "But still, ya guys sure ya wanna come?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok then...."

We decided that some of the Genin would stay with the Chuunin's and academy students. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, a guy named Neji and a girl named Tenten. That left me with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba.

"Ok, here we go..."

"Tread softly" Shino warned as we tracked Kakashi and his troops

"Ok" I whispered back and slide down a cobweb like it was a slide, hey it was pretty solid, seemed cloe enough! "WHEEEE!!!"

"Didn't I just say tread softly?!" Shino said with a twitchy brow "It means be quiet!"

"Well I'm not the one yelling" I grinned

"Uh guys," Kiba said "The teachers are gone"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed

"Calm down let's go back underground" I said "Kiba you lead the way"

"Yeah ok sure"

As I made sure the others had gone, I turned to the direction where the teachers were headed. Thinking back to Inuyasha episodes and the facts of science, I kinda knew that spiders liked dark places.

"You've been awfully quiet Kuro" I said but when I didn't hear a reply, I looked at the moniter to see that Kuro wasn't online, I sighed

"Guess I'll have to do this on my own...." Looking for a tall structure, I saw a tower looking thing and headed straight towards it.

"Help!" I looked down and saw a whiggling bundle with a spiderhead creeping towards it. I glared

"Here goes..." I took a breath in and jumped feet down "GERONIMO!!!" I landed right on top of the spiderhead and smashed it's head and hearing a crack, my best guess is that I caved it's skull in.

"Are you ok?" I asked the bundle as I tore at the webs, there was a boy with silver hair and glasses on, in purple clothes

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled "My name's Kobuto"

"I'm Kiako" I said helping him up "It isn't safe here, go to the Yamanaka flower store and go down underground, some people are there for shelter"

"If it's not safe, why aren't you going?" he asked

"Cause I came to help you" I began to hope away but stopped "Hey do you know a place that deserted and dark?" Kobuto blinked

"Yea, just South of the village," he said "It's a kinda apartment, no one goes there"

"How long has it been deserted?"

"Who knows"

"Ok, thanks!" I jumped away and in seconds jumped back down "Which way's South?"

After Kobuto told me which way South was, I jumped as quickly as I could and tried not to get caught in the webbing. Soon enough, there was a dark, decaying apartment that was leaning to the side

"This is it" I hide behind a piece of rubble and peeked from behind. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunai and Freaky Ukeo along with a few others stood at the entrance

"Joy" Kurunai said

"Well, be prepared" Kakashi ordered

"You'll protect me won't you Kakashi?" Ukeo purred grabbing onto his arm

"Uh, Yeah sure..." I nearly laughed then after giggling a couple of times, watched them go into the building. I took another deep breath and jumped as I heard a blood curdling scream

"Ukeo! Kakashi!"

Making a mad dash into the building, I literally kicked the door down and felt my jaw drop as I saw the sight before me

"Oh. Lordy. Lord" I gasped as I saw an old man in a japanese monk robe and _more_ then eight legs with fangs that dripped green saliva, I saw Kakashi, Asuma and Kurunai tied up in webbing, they were all unconcious

"Kakashi-sama!" I cried running towards him and tried to tug at the webs that confined him "Ukeo! Where are you?!" she screamed again and I saw the spider demon posed to strike.

I groaned, why do I have to be so nice? Pushing Ukeo out of the way, I felt sticky stuff wrap around me and due to my lack of balance, I fell right on my face

"Get Kakashi out Ukeo!" I ordered as the spider lifted me up. When I came face to face with the demon, I nearly fainted

"A cat?" it licked it's fangs "My favorite treat"

"You eat cats?" I cried switching my voice to a British accent "You're a looney!"

"Silence!" it growled

"I don't like you!" I said switching again to a whiny kid voice "Your bad man! Er, spider! Uh, demon?" Paying no attention to my rants, it licked it fangs again and opened it's mouth

"Hey, hey!" I cried returning to normal "If you eat me your gonna be coughing up hairballs for eternity!"

"I'm not gonna eat you just poison you, then eat you once your dead"

"Oh ok.......WHAT?!?!" And with that, the monster dug it's fangs into the side of my neck.

Everything, was nothing but a cloudy blur of white, cotton candy, I felt the spider release me and let me hang there, then I heard something whiz by and started falling, then I felt someone grab me and then fingers poking my neck where my booboo was!

"There. That's the last of my magic" the cotton candy slowly cleared away and I shook my head and saw...

"Cid!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck "You poked my booboo!"

"Sorry 'bout that" Cid said "Hey ya got any ethers? I used the last of my magic to cast Esuna on you"

"That's why you poked my booboo?"

"Yes, so do you have any?"

"No."

"I do" someone said "Your so unprepared Cid" I turned around and saw...

"Krusty the clown!" I cried only to have my head hit by a metal pole

"You IDIOT! It's me! KURO!"

"Kuro!" I threw my arms around her into a hug "Oh god I missed you too! Without you for me to poke I was reduced to poking trees!"

"AHH! CID! WHY DID YOU USE ESUNA ON HER?! WHY COULD YOU JUST LET HER DIE A PAINFULLY SLOW DEATH?!?!"

"Let her die? Hell no!" Cid said

"Um, I'm happy you guys are reunited and all, it's time to RUN!"

"Naruto what're you doing here?!"

"You think we'd leave and let you have all the fun?" Sasuke said grinning.

"Inuyasha!"

"What the? Inuyasha's here too?" I looked in time to see Inuyasha with his hair black and the spider biting into him, then I saw Kagome ready to make a dive for Inuyasha

"Kagome?!"

"Hurry! To the tiny chamber!" I heard a small voice shriek

"Myoga!"

"Nevermind just go!"

"Come on" Cid said grabbing my hand and dragging me into a room where Kagome had dragged Inuyasha as Kuro was fending off the demon with bursts of fire, then she also went into the room closing the door.

"Whew!" Cid gasped "Damn sam! From now on, I hate spiders"

"I always did" I said, and hearing a thunk, saw that Kagome had thrust the Tetsaiga into the door.

"We need light here!"

"Hold on jeez!" I said digging into a pocket in my backpack and felt for a lightbulb "I learned this is Science class" I said proudly. In a couple of minutes, I had a battery connected with a copper wire to a tiny flashlight bulb, where do I get these things you ask? Let's just say I'm kinda of a pack rat.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Shino! Jet Lee! Er, Rock Lee! Kabuto?! Hinata... What're you guys doing here?!" I cried

"We're on a mission!" Naruto said

"To make sure you don't trip and die or something" Sasuke said next.

"Arg...." I groaned then looked at everyone else. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kuro, Cid, Wakka and Yuffie.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a dude with overall kinda pants and tattoos all over him, he started waving his arms around and punching the air

"I am the leader of the Gullwings!" he cried then screamed as Kuro lit a flame on his pants

"That's Brother..."

"Your brother?!" I cried "Oww!" Kuro smashed her fist over my head

"No you idiot! That's his name! Brother! He's Rikku's damn brother!"

"Rikku has a brother?"

"Arg, Nevermind....."

I stood up and walked over to Kakashi and the other teachers. Kurunai seemed to have just been knocked out, along with Asuma, I started towards Kakashi but felt something hit me across the face

"Oh chewbaka!" I cried out the name of the furry dude in Star Wars

"Keep away from my Kakashi!"

"Jeez! Ukeo!" I growled "I didn't exactly see you do anything! You owe me!"

"I owe you nothing you stupid cat!" Ukeo sneered

"I saved you from being bitten and eaten!" I countered

"She's actually got a point...." Kuro muttered pulling her hat over her eyes and she seemed to doze off.

"Get out of the way so I can see if Kakashi got bitten or not!" I shouted shoving past Ukeo and kneeling beside Kakashi. Examining his body, I saw bite marks on the left side of his body

"Aw crap...." I muttered

"What now?" Ukeo snarled

"Kuro!" I cried shaking the black mage awake, or at least I tried "KURO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Kakashi's been bitten!"

"Oh that it? Use magic"

"I DON'T KNOW MAGIC!!"

"Oh yeah... Well, Kacrashy will have to die a slow death then"

"KURO!" she sighed in exasperation and handed me a ring

"Uh, Kuro, I don't need jewelry"

"It's a bangle you idiot," she mumbled "Just put it on and you'll be able to use magic" I heard a snore from her and that was it. Sighing, I slipped the bangle on and felt like I've just been splash by a bucket of cold water, felt kinda good.

"Dis better work..." I muttered unzipping Kakashi's vest and putting my hand on the angry looking bite marks, slowly, the wound closed up and Kakashi's eyes slowly opened

"Hewwo" I said simply

"Yo" he said weakly "Where are we?"

"In a closet, believe it or not" I answered smiling. Kakashi seemed to smile then dug his hand into his pocket.

"Here," he said putting a box into my hands "Open it" I stared at it for a moment and slowly opened the box seeing a small crystal clear bell attached to a long dark green ribbon

"It has the Konoha insignia on it" Kakashi said then reaching up, lifted the collar out of the box and tied it around my neck, he smiled "Congratulations. You've graduated"

"I what?"

"Graduated." Kakashi said "I'm very tired now, I'm going to sleep" he closed his eye and dozed off.

"I graduated at doing something" I grinned "SH I graduated!"

"Don't call me that! It's Kuro!" Kuro growled "And what do ya mean "Graduated"?"

"I think I graduated Ninja school" I smiled, then I reached out my finger and

"Poke." I said prodding Kuro "Pokey, Pokey, Pokey, poke!"

"ARG!" Kuro roared and slashed at me, I ducked and ran away just in time.

"Ya doin' ok?" I asked Cid "You've been awfully quiet"

"Huh? Yeah I"m fine" Cid said smiling "Just a bit tired" I raised my eyebrow and looked at his face. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he seemed to be breathing in short, gasping breaths.

"Are you sure your ok?" I said putting my hand on his forehead then withdrew it "AIE YA!"

"Who, what?" Kuro said snapping awake, Cid's eyes closed and he just, fell over with a thunk

"CID!?"

"Baka" Kuro said walking over to Cid, turned him over and pulled back his coat collar "He got bit too"

"What? How?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know!" Kuro growled, I kept trying to reuse the bangle thingy, but then looking at the tiny writing on it, was labeled

"One use only?!" I screamed, and slipped it off throwing it against the wall with a clang " Good for nothing merchandise!" Then remembering something again from Inuyasha episodes, I stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"What're you doing now?" Kuro asked going back into the corner

"MYOGA!!" I screamed I saw a dot fly on my shoulder

"Yes? How may I help you?" the flea asked nervously, I grabbed him and walked back to Cid

"I need you to drain the venom out of Cid" I kinda cammanded

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" I cried

"And if don't?" I grinned my evil lopsided grin.

"Well, first of all, I could squish you," I said "Or I can throw you to the demon outside, either way, your life is in my hands, er, hand"

"Ok ok...... Fine" Myoga grumbled "Don't get your tail in a knot..." I watched him bounce into Cid's coat collar and heard a weird sucking noise

"Hey, his blood's quite sweet"

"I told you to drain the poisin! Not his blood!" I growled "I'll eat you!"

"Ok ok!" in a couple of seconds, Myoga began to swell until he was the size of Shippo!

"That's all I can get ok?" Myoga said "Now it's just up to him" he rolled away.

Since the events, we all decided to rest, Naruto and the others slept in a corner as some of the remaining Chuunin's and the Jounin's slept in another corner. Kuro was in her own corner and so was Inuyasha and Kagome. That left me with just to lean against the wall with Cid on my lap

"Jeez Louis Cid..." I whispered "Why can't you be more careful?"

"I try to...." Cid murmered

"Hey your awake?" I asked tilting my head

"No, I'm half awake half asleep...." he murmered again.shifting a bit.

"Why do you keep scaring me?" I said feeling hid forehead, at least his fever's gone

"How?"

"By getting hurt and stuff" I replied "Like when I first went to your world, first Barret tried to murder you, then you get shot, and then there's a whole bunch of other things that you did that scared me!" Cid chuckled

"Sorry, but I can't help but get in trouble" he said then heaved a sigh "Your just as bad"

"Well, that's cause I'm accident prone"

"Heh heh, Yes you are" I smiled as he fell silent and he fell back asleep. I looked to see if anyone else was awake, seemed no one was

"You can sleep now, I'll keep watch" Shino said sitting down beside me,

"Oh, no it's ok" I said then yawned "You sleep, you need the energy"

"I wasn't bitten though"

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes are dull and you have bags under your eyes" Shino said "Obviously, your fatigued"

"I'm fine" I felt Shino put his arm around me and he made it so my head was on his shoulder

"Go to sleep" my eyes began to droop, Shino...warm.... Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

There was a crash and I jumped awake. Cid was sitting beside me looking normal, but still alseep, Kakashi was awake and trying to pry Ukeo off, Inuyasha was still asleep.

"Nani?" I asked and rubbed my eyes and took another look around, there was another crash as dust flew from it's resting places,

"What's going on?" Naruto asked sleepily, Kuro was already on her feet with her staff at the ready

"It's coming" she said gripping her staff, ten with on swift sweep, smashed me on the head

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WAS THAT FOR?!?!" I cried

"You make a great alarm clock" Kuro grinned and gestured to everyone, who were slowly awaking.

"Everyone's still groggy though" I said, Kuro grabbed me and the handle of the door

"Then you'll have to distract the spider demon while we prepare ourselves" she said "Plus, if you die, I'll be happy"

"Hey that's not nice!"

"I don't like being nice so GO!" I screamed as she shoved me out the door and I came face to face with the spider demon.

"Hello" he grinned with hunger burning in his eyes

"Hi?" I squeaked, distraction! Need distraction! Damn you Kuro! Then, the presence came again as a voice whispered in my head

_You can easily kill it_

Hell NO! Hey but, who're you?

_The other part of you, remember?_

I'm still not following you...

_Remember the times you were angry, mad or just an emotion that was out of the ordinary? That was me, I've been with you since grade three_

Who, What, Really?

_Yes_

Oh, Hey who are you?

_That ain't your concern at the moment_

What is then?

_The spider demon in front of you._

"Oh god!" I cried jumping away and running as the spider gave chase

_Jeez your pathetic!_

I'm doing the best I can!

_You don't know anything that'll help you, looks like I'll have to go to work_

Who, what work? I stopped and turned around. The spider was cackling and licking it's fangs, I put my hands into a cross fingerseal

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I cried, but it wasn't my voice, it was the voice that was in my head!

All of a sudden, more then a hundred, correction, THOUSANDS! Of me popped up and nearly filled the hall I was in

"Holy hell!" I shouted and heard thousands of other me's shout that too. The spider seemed overjoyed

"More cats to eat!" My clones looked at me and I stared back, we all had a grin on our faces

"STAMPEDE!!!" we screamed and rushed towards the spider, What the hell am I doing?! All of my clones circled the spider and charged, whenever a clone got hit, it disappeared in a puff of smoke only to have more clones replace them

"I'm getting very impatient!" the spider hissed and threw all my clones off sending me and them crashing through the wall to the outside.

Stars and chocobos exploded into my vision as I hit my head into a tree

"Kiako!"

"Owww..." I groaned "Did someone get the number of that airship that jsut hit me?" I looked up and saw Kuro with her staff raised, I screamed and covered my head

"NO!! DON'T HIT ME ON THE HEAD! I'VE ALREADY TAKEN ENOUGH BLOWS TO THE HEAD!" I begged

"I'm not gonna hit you! I'll do that later" Kuro said "Anyways, Inuyasha's time's up"

"You mean, he's gonna die?" I asked

"NO! The moonless night is over so now he's back to a half demon instead of human!" Kuro shouted "How the hell did I become friends with such a Baka?"

I hear a series of pops and saw my clones started disappearing one by one, with every clone that went, so did a little of my energy

"Hey are you ok?" Kuro asked raising her eyebrow

"How Now Brown Cow" I muttered

"Brown cow? What're you talking about?" I fell over and stayed stimulate long enough to see a bright flash

"Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha cried as the spider deon was torn to shreds

"Alright" I grinned as the last few of the clones disappeared "No more...spider..." I blacked out.

I awoke to see the ceiling of Kakashi's house

"What the-?" I murmered squinted against the bright light

"Wakka! Stop playing with that flashlight!"

"Sorry ya?" I closed my eyes and turned on my side to have my nose hit something soft, and moving.

"AHH!" I cried and fell on the floor

"Whoa calm down!" Cid said kneeling beside me

"Hey what happened?" I asked rubbing my head

"Well, first you were sleeping on my lap then I felt you wake up and moved a bit then you screamed and rolled off" Cid said smiling. Returning the smile, I staggered to my feet and looked around

"Is the spider squished?" I asked and chuckled at my choice of words

"Yes, the spider demon's gone" Kagome said

"Baka," Sakura said "Using up your chakra like that"

"Hey what's Kage bunshin no jutsu?" I asked

"Shadow clones" Kakashi said "Like Bunshin no jutsu, just with living bodies"

"Cool!" I cried

:But it uses up alot of chakra" he explained "It's an advanced jutsu,"

"Even cooler!" I said jumping around.

"I've been wondering, how'd youi guys get here anyway?" I asked once I had settled down

"Well, after the last time I spoke with you on MSN," Kuro began "Kagome phoned me and asked me to come over along with D3pa1"

"It took alot of convincing!" Kagome added "I had to bribe her and say that you'd take Wakka for a few weeks"

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Cid and I cried

"Cid you didn't know?" Kagome said surprised

"No! Nobody told me!" he yelled

"Anyway," Kuro continued "We met at your house then Auron explained something about your fireplace eatting you and then it just opened and-"

"And Lo and Behold!" I finished with a grin

"Not exactly the words I had in mind but yes" Kuro said "Unfortunatly, we were seperated from the others and you were already dying by the time we got there and I didn't have a chance to kill you myself"

"Very nice of you to say that..." I said

"But since I've been forced to watch SpongeBob Squarepants, I've become slightly less evil so, I healed you after you passed out"

"You healed me?" I said with disbelief then felt my eyes water "You DO care!" I hugged her and she began to squirm and to bash me in the head

"NO! DOWN! NO HUGGY HUGS!" she screamed "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU SO I WOULD BE RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Hey that's ain't nice!" We stopped wrestling when Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, you all don't have a place to stay so you may stay here" he said "Just, don't make a big mess."

"Thanks" everyone said, I smiled then felt a bite on my tail

"AIIIIIIEEE!" I cried jumping onto the fridge to have my tail along with Pakkun dangling off the edge

"Pakkun!" Kakashi said alarmed and grabbed the pug "I wouldn't have expected that from you"

"O-Owie" I cringed with a dopey grin.

Authors notes: WELL! That was weird..... Anywho, I kinda had another writers block, plus I was grounded from computer for about a week so...Yeah... Hope you liked this chapter! Bye!


	9. The coming of the praetor and DDR?

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Naruto, or Inuyasha characters, I don't own Kuro or D3pa1 either, I own myself and Ukeo, Oh, and sorry if my indents don't show up! Damn computer program....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slinking in the last remaining shadows of the night, I crept to where a purple bundle was softly snoring. Snickering, I pulled back part of the cloak and brought the camera to my eye

FLASH!

"Who, What the-?" Kuro said bolting up and putting on her glasses

"You look so cute sleeping!" I laughed then stopped when I saw Kuro shaking violently "I can hear you grinding your teeth"

"I don't need this in the morning" she growled "GO, AWAY"

"Ok fine," I said "I'm going to make breakfast" walking towards the kitchen, I popped my head back into the room "Oh, and I took a picture of you too, YAA!!" I ducked behind the door as Kuro hurled Cid's spear at me  
  
"GO. AWAY!" I grinned, this is gonna be a good day.

I hummed to myself as I looked in the fridge for some eggs, I swear he's got everything organized! Meat in one part of the fridge, dairy on the other, and fruits and veggies too! I found some eggs near a carton of milk, hey I wonder if egg is a meat or something else? Well, the do come from chickens, and they do hatch into chicks that grow up into chickens, so.....Urg my brain hurts... As I wondered which part of the food pyramid the eggs belonged in, I searched for a frying pan and eventually, found one without dropping the egg, thank god.

"Here I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee dee dee dee dee" I sang as the pan heated up "And they are all standing in a row," I rapped the egg on the corner of the pan and began to split it

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your-" I watched the contents of the egg drop and screamed rocketing on top of the fridge again and staring at the chicken embryo that was sizzling in the frying pan.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Kagome asked then looking at me "Why are you on the fridge?"

"I-I-I-I-" I pointed at the frying pan and Kagome also screamed and she actually, jumped on top of the fridge with me

"Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked then saw the pan "Oh god what's that?!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" I stammered pointing at the pan

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Cid asked walking in "Holy shit what the # is that!"

"Chicken embryo" Kuro said "It's actually pretty good, oh and you better get that off the heat otherwise it'll stink the house up"

"Good morning- Eww! what smells gross?" Yuffie coughed entering the kitchen with Wakka behind her

"Kinda late for that" Pakkun growled

. Kakashi walked down the stairs

"Ok, what just happened?" he asked rubbing behind his head

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" I pointed to the frying pan

"Oh dear...." he muttered then picked up the egg shell "You should've used the other eggs"

"How can I tell which is which?!" I cried

"There's a red dot on it see?" He showed a red dot on the side of the shell

"Hey, an egg's an egg!" I shouted getting off the fridge "I was just gonna make breakfast ok?"

"Can I have it?" Kuro asked, I stared at her

"What?!"

"Well, It might be kinda extra crispy right now" Kakashi said slipping it onto a plate with a fork "But I'm sure it's still edible"

"Thank you" Kuro replied and cut a bit and took a bite, she grinned "Mmmmmm, Very good" she took another piece of it and slowly put it in her mouth then held it out grinning evily "Want some?" I saw Cid, Wakka and Kagome's faces pale

"I'm just gonna be in the other room...." Cid muttered, Wakka and Kagome followed, I don't feel so well myself....

"Great now I'm scared of eggs..." I muttered yawning

"It's real good!" Kuro said with a grin, there was a piece of chiken stuck between her teeth I think.... Brother, who had just walked in, bolted to the direction of the bathroom

"Flush twice please!" Wakka called after him "Once for the bulk, another for the remains! Thank you!" I laughed

"SH, stop scaring everyone!" I grinned

"Don't call me SH! My name's Kuro!" she cried smashing me over the head with the frying pan

"Owie! Your meanie!" I whimpered and ran into the other room.

"Hey what's up?" Cid asked as I sat down beside him rubbing the giant lump on my head

"SH hit me with the frying pan..." I whimpered again "I wish she was nicer!"

"Well, Wakka said something about her watching Spongebob Squarepants" Cid said "He said it made her all nice and funny"

"Really?" I asked turning to Wakka

"Ya, Plus, I got to watch!" he said smiling. Kuro walked into the room and sat down on a chair

"Have fun torturing everyone and grossing them out?" I grinned "You evil person you!"

"You dumb person you!" Kuro countered

"Detail girl!"

"Klutz!"

"Smartie pants!"

"SH has Smarties in her pants?!" Wakka exclaimed "Can I have some?"

"She doesn't have Samrties, she's just smart" I said narowing my eyes at Kuro, she did the same. We stayed like that for a few moments

"HA!" I cried "You blinked!"

"Damn!"

"Kiako," Kakashi called zipping up his vest "We have to meet the others, we have a couple of missions today!"

"Yosh!" I said then turned to the others "Don't worry everyone, it's just simple things. Kakashi and I'll be gone for a while" I smiled

"Ok, be careful though" Cid said

"Good, you guys can wander around Konoha but make sure you don't get lost!" Kakashi said

"Great materia hunter ninja Yuffie never get's lost!" Yuffie said hanging from the ceiling

"Ninja?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow "You don't look like any ninja I've seen"

"What?! You take that back!" she cried

"Yeah, she can't even stick to walls without falling" I grinned a toothy grin

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Hah hah! No I won't! Hah hah! I'm getting away! Hah hah!" I laughed running towards the door, Yuffie screamed a war cry and landed on top of me

"TAKE THAT BACK!!" she shrieked pounding me head

"GET OFF!" I all of a sudden felt another something land on top of me,

"GACK!"

"Oww what hit me?" someone said then he jumped up "Oh I"m sorry!"

"Nothing can hurt materia hunter Yuffie!" she was sitting in front of me

"When did you get away?!" I croaked

"Hah! My ninja speed can beat you anyday!"

"Are you ok?" I saw a guy with a blue head band and silver hair, he was also wearing wierd green robes with funny symbols on it, plus there was a long piece of cloth at the back with the same symbols

"I feel like a pancake," I muttered and crawled to my hands and knees, I shook my fist as Yuffie who grinned and jumped away to somewhere.

"So who're you?" I asked

"I'm Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon"

"Whoa what happened to Old Yevon??" I asked scratching me head "Oh yeah, my name's Kiako, Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too"

"So what happened to Old Yevon?"

"It's FF X-2 stuff baka" Kuro said bashing me in the head with her staff

"Ow! I'm gonna get brain damage you know!"

"Oh quiet! It's not like you HAVE a brain!"

"Sorry I landed on you" Baralai apologized "I was wandering near a fireplace and next thing I knew it, landed on top of you"

"Man, with all the people landing on me I'm surprised my back hasn't snapped yet" I giggled

"Kiako, we better go before Naruto and Sakura attempt to kill me again" Kakashi said walking through the door "Bye everyone!"

"Bye guys!" I called running after him and stepping into the warm morning air.

When we got to the roof I saw a fusia head bobbing in the distance

"RUN!" I cried grabbing Kakashi's arm and running as fast as I could

"What? What is it Kiako?"

"Ukeo at six O' Clock!" I said continuing to run then felt Kakashi grab me around the waist

"It'd be faster if I dragged you instead" he said running faster then I was

"Good point" As I looked back, I thought I heard a familier voice scream

"OH KAKASHI-KUN! COME BACK HERE MY LOVE!!" I guess Kakashi heard it too cause he began to pick up more speed.

"I think we lost her" Kakashi sighed slowing down, then screamed as a very angry girl popped out from nowhere

"Cat girl!" she shrieked "Stop stealing my Kakashi!" I frowned

"Well your name isn't exactly stamped onto his head now is it?" I said with a growl "He's not your property, nore is he mine, we friends" Ukeo screamed again and lunged for me grabing my shoulders and shoving me down to the ground.

Instinctivly, I tucked my legs in and kicked out hitting Ukeo in the chest, she exhaled sharply and flipped backwards, I rolled onto my stomache and picked myself up

"Why are you so possesive?!" I yelled rubbing my shoulders

"You theif!" Ukeo cried charging at me, I saw a flash and someone pick me up

"Bye Ukeo I'll see you later!" Kakashi said running as fast as he could with me tucked under his arm

"H-Hey!"

"Close one!" I said as Kakashi landed on the ground

"Your telling me" Kakashi sighed "I thought that she'd hurt you"

"Heh,"

"SENSEI!!!" I fell over as Naruto and Sakura charged at us with amazing speed "YOUR LATE!!"

"I have a mission for you all!" Kakashi said quickly

"Really what?" Sakura asked anxiously

"We're going to go pick weeds from someone's garden!"

"What the-?" I cried falling over "Weeds? Ok but as long as there's no spiders!"

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed "Why weeds?!"

"Hey you wanted a mission so don't complain" Kakashi said "Anyway, Let's go!"

"Naruto!" I cried slapping my forehead "Your suppose to pick the weeds! Not everything else!" I looked at the huge pile of shrubs along with the weeds

"Well excuse me!" Naruto pouted

"Well, that's all the weeds on this side" Sakura said wiping her hands

"Here too" Sasuke said

"I think I"m done" I said examining the flower bed I was working on, pretty much all the weeds were gone, I couldn't see anymore.

"Ok, on to the next mission!" Kakashi said.

We did at least three missions in all, First was potato picking, then we had to babysit some kid that annoyed the hell outta me and then the last one was basket weaving!

"I'm getting the hang of this" I said using my teeth to pull a strand of hay through a hole, don't ask me why, it's just so my other hand is free to do something else.

"This is a waste of time" Naruto grumbled tossing a finished basket into a pile

"There! Done!" I said finishing the basket "Ten thousand thirty five baskets!"

"Good job team" Kakashi said taking out his book "You are all dismissed"

"YAY!" Naruto cried "I'm going to go play with Konohamaru-kun!" he bolted off before I could ask who Konohamaru was,

"Oh!" Sakura handed my a bundle "This is for you!" I unrolled the bundle and was looking at the pink kimono that Ino made me try onwhen we went shopping"For me?" I asked"That's what I said" Sakura smiled then ran off "Bye!"

"Thank you!" I called after her, then slipped the kimono over my shirt, it was a bit baggy, but I like baggy. oh well, hey look shiny coin!

Pocketing the coin, I wandered around Konoha for a while finding more coins on the ground, there were at least ten coins! who said looking at the ground isn't a good thing? I saw a big crowd in front apparently looking at something of great interest.

"Did you have breakfast today?" a voice said

"Shut up you stupid machine!" I heard someone yell

"Hey what's up?" I asked a nearby person

"Some strange contraption appeared here seemingly overnight" the person replied and returned his attention to the interesting thing. Pushing my way through the crowd I gasp and grinned

"I love this game!" I cried and jumped onto the DDR pad, I have no idea where this came from but I don't care! Remembering the coin, I slipped it into the slot and there was a sound

"Welcome to DDR!" All the people there were gathered around it jumped back, some even drew weapons!

"Calm down! It's just a game!" I explained selecting my style of one player

"Select difficulty!" I felt a beam of pride when I selected Standard

"Select your song!" There were a selection of songs, I immiedietly went to the song Love Shine. As the music started to play, I started bouncing on the balls of my feet and steped on the arrows on the screen. Right, left, split right and left! Freeze button! I listened to the music and heard the bell collar Kakashi gave me ring

"Hey Kiako what you doing?" I saw Baralai in my primative vision

"Dancing!" I replied "Please don't talk to me, or I'll mess up, thank you!"

"Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!!" the last of the lyrics ended with super quick steps, and I got them all!

"WHOOHOO!" I shouted jumping up "I won! So where's everyone else?"

"They're at the house, I was just curious of what kind of town this was, nice dancing"

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Hmpf, I could've done that" I turned around and saw Ukeo with a smug face

"Oh it's you..." I muttered

"Select your song!"

"Excuse me," I said turning around to select another one of my favorite songs "I'm having fun, WHEE! SPEED OVER BEETHOVEN!!" I was just about to hit the button to play when Ukeo slapped a coin into the compartment and pressed the big green button

"New challanger!" the announcer, er, announced

"You sure you know how to play?" I asked

"Select you difficulty!" I choose Standard again, it's as far as I can go!

"Well, whatever it is, I'll sure do better then you!" Ukeo said, I saw her glance at my screen and select Standard as well

"Ok your lose" I shrugged picking Burnin' the floor, I love that song! "You goin' down!"

The music started, I started bouncing again and arrows zoomed onto screen, since it was a fast song, there were fast steps, I got pretty much all of them

"Hey what gives?" Ukeo said with a frown "This machine must be broken!" I took a quick glance at her screen and saw she wasn't doing too well, focusing back on my screen, I was getting a perfect combo and ducked as I saw a fist fly into my sight

"Holy what the?" I said using my knees to dodge the fist and hit the double arrows that was on the screen

"Gomen! I need lots of room when I dance!" Ukeo said

"Ok...." I said staring at the screen, I still had my combo, which was good, then I felt a something smash into my gut

"Sorry again!" Ukeo sneered "I need lots of room remember" Lucky for me, the arrows were super long freeze arrows and I didn't miss them, Noticing the song was near it's end, I forced my legs dispite the pain in my gut, to move and finish the song.

When it finally ended, I fell on my knees and clutched my stomache

"Kiako are you ok?" Baralai asked kneeling beside me

"What kind of person..." I said coughing "Swings their legs and fists around to dance?"

"Pro dancers!" Ukeo smiled, I started to laugh, making my gut hurt even more

"Your so funny!" I laughed so hard, tears began to form at the corners of my eyes

"What's so funny?!" Ukeo demanded, I laughed again and pointed to the dancing screen

"What kinda of pro dancer gets an E on DDR?" I howled and clutched my stomache tighter, god it's killing me!!

"It's E for Excellent so there!" Ukeo said, by now I was laughing so hard I started hiccuping

"Kiako are you going to be ok?" Baralai asked

"I-I can't stop laughing!" I giggled

"Holy crap breath Kiako breath! In and out!" Baralai said giving me a gentle shake, I managed to take a breath in and kept laughing "Well at least you took a breath in" he sighed, my laughing had simmered down to a fit of chuckles. Standing up with a grunt, I turned to Ukeo, she was still there with a smug look, I opened my mouth to say something when Baralai stood in front of me

"You cheated." he stated crossing his arms over his chest

"What was that you said?"

"You. Cheated." Baralai repeated

"Who said I did?" Ukeo glared

"I saw you hit the cat" a little boy with a helmet, scarf, goggles and a chipped tooth said

"Yeah yeah! You cheater!" Naruto said jumping behind the little boy

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" I asked "And who's that?"

"I'm the brave leader Konohamru!" the kid said, another boy with a boogie hanging from his nose and goggles steped out behind him

"I like to build things my name is Udon!" he said, then a girl with funny pigtails and goggles again jumpd out from behind Udon

"I am the sexy female ninja Meogi!" she said, they all did a funny pose, reminds me of the Ginyu force in Dragonball Z.

"Ok but what's with the goggles?" I asked

"Naruto is our idol!" Konohamaru said pointing at Naruto "He wore goggles before he got his forehead protector!"

"Yeah! But that's not really important now," Meogi said then pointed to Ukeo "She cheated and hit the cat!"

"My name's Kiako" I said

"Yes yes! You hit kitty!" Udon said

"It's Kiako, not Kitty" I pointed out rubbing my stomache, at least it doesn't hurt as much anymore.

"Well the kitty stole from me so she deserves to get hit kids" Ukeo said in a false nice tone

"KAKASHI IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY! GET IT STRAIGHT YOU PSYCHO STALKER!! AND MY NAME IS KIAKO! NOT KITTY!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. There was a buzzing silence.

"Whoa," Naruto said "I didn't know you could yell"

"You really are becoming a bother" Ukeo said then Baralai steped in front of her "What do you want?"

"Are you still playing?" he asked, she took a step back in surprise

"Well?"

"No" she said "This game is stupid anyways"

"You better take that back!" I shouted as she walked away, I turned to Baralai who smiled

"So," he said "Shall we play?" I smiled and nodded stepping back onto the dance pad.

"Select our song!" I flipped through the songs til I found Speed over Beethoven, looking at Barlai, he nodded and I pressed the big green button. The music started and danced the steps, glancing to the side, I saw that Baralai was dancing at the same rate as me. If you were looking from the crowd, you would probably see two people dancing exactly the same.

"You ain't too bad" I smiled at him while we were on a freeze button

"Having fast reflexes help too" Baralai said "At least you have a sense of rythm"

"Who me? Nope, not me. I just dance" We finished the song with a couple of knee drops and a freeze button. The crowd of people cheered and clapped, I managed a small smile and looked at the ground rubbing behind my head, Baralai meerly smiled.

"That was quite fun actually" Baralai said as we walked back to Kakashi's house

"Your better then I thought" I said "WHOA!" my eyes snapped shut for some reason, my legs suddenly felt like the the bones went abrakadabra and I waved my arms around trying to keep my balance I grabbed onto the closest thing there, hmmm, something smells like honey.

"Kiako, are you sure your ok?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw green, I looked up and saw Baralai's bewildered face "Whoops! Gomen!" letting go and just ending up falling down, I rubbing behind my head looking at the ground and feeling my cheeks tingle, I better not be blushing!! Oh Damn I think I am! DAMN MYSELF!!! Baralai kneeled beside me

"We better get going," he said with a smile, I nodded keeping my gaze to the ground and followed

"Hey which way's his house?" I shrugged

"I dunno," I replied "Maybe it's around the corner over ther- AIE YA!" I fell backwards after something hard smacked into my head, the only sound that I heard was a dull BONG.

"Bullseye!" I heard a boy shout, I looked up just in time to see a rock smash in between my eyes, dancing chocobos and moogles burst into my vision

"Hey cut it out!" I heard Baralai yell, his voice sounded like it was at the end of a long tunnel, all echo-ish

"Get the guy in the green too!" Oh no! They mean Baralai!

"If you hurt him thy all shall perish!!" I cried, when the chocobos and moogles cleared, my vision was streaked with red and I saw Baralai draw out a small stick

"Please, Leave now" he said squeezing his hand tighter over the stick, two poles shot out of either end and on the ends of those, circle thingys popped out

"Oh he's got a stick" I heard a girl say, sounds familier kinda. Then it hit me like a bird flying at Mach 5

"UKEO!!!" I yelled "Your the one chucking rocks!"

"Oh so you figured it out with your head split in half" she laughed "What're you gonna do? Throw your stick at us?" I narrowed my eyes and picked up the two rocks that hit my head before, closing my eyes, I tried to listen where they were hiding. Let's see.... there's a bird, a fly... I heard something else I listened harder, there was the sound of wind, breathing to the.....

"UP!" I said swinging the rock to a nearby tree

"OWW!" Ukeo fell out of the tree dragging two other boys with her, she rubbed her shoulder

"You stupid cat!" one of the boys shouted jumping to his feet and drawing a kunai "Your dead!" In a blink, the boy was flung into the air landing with a dull thud.

"Please leave" Baralai said again with his back to me "NOW"

"Fine," Ukeo said turning around, Baralai lowered his staff and flipping it around once, turned it back into a small scroll tucking it into his pocket

"Thank you" he said, Ukeo spun around and Baralai gave a cry of surprise

"YOU SHALL DIE!!" I cried throwing the other rock I had with surprising accuracy, it hit Ukeo in the back, yes!

"You ok?" I asked Baralai, who was on the ground

"Yeah, are you?" he asked turning to me with a smile, then his smile disappeared, he put his hand on my shoulder pulling me down onto the ground. Pulling his sleeve over his hand with his teeth, he brought it to my face, I shut my eyes as I felt something rub against my face, it stung like HELL!!!

"There," he said, I opened my eyes and saw his sleeve covered in blood "The bloods gone, most of it anyway" I then realized that the red streaks in my vision were't my brain, it was blood from when the rock smacked me in the head.

"Thanks" I said then narrowed my eyes a bit "Your bleeding"

"Huh?" he reached up and touched his forehead where blood started to drizzle down his tanned face. I slid off my backpack and rummaged through a one of the compartments

"Ah HA!" I said pulling out a fist full of bandages and a package of tissues along with a bottle of anitseptic, don't ask me where I get this stuff "Found em!" I dabbed the tissue with some antiseptic

"Hey what're you-" Baralai asked then winced as I dabbed at the cut on his forehead

"Hold still or it'll get it your eyes!" I said in a commanding tone, Baralai sighed and stayed put, flinching every once in a while. After cleaning the cut, I tore the band-aide out of it's package and stuck it on his forehead

"There!" I said with a smile "All better!" Baralai rubbed at the band-aide, then taking the tissues and antiseptic, swabbed over my forehead

"Owie! What you doing?" I asked closing one eye

"Just making sure your cut doesn't get infected" Baralai said grabbing a band-aide and eased it on my head "There, all better" he smiled.

"'Bout time you guys got back!" Cid said when we got back to Kakashi's house

"Sorry" Baralai apologized "We ran into a little problem" No one noticed our band-aides cause I covered it using my bangs and Baralai used his headband.

"What kind of trouble?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing serious" I said then tried to change the subject "Kuro! There's DDR here!"

"I know" she said "I was playing on your laptop all day"

"You what? When'd you get my laptop?" I asked

"Since Yuffie stole it from you when you left" she replied smoothly pointing to a beat up ninja on the couch

"Ouch" Baralai cringed "That's gotta hurt"

"You don't know the half of it" I said flopping down beside Kuro "So what ya playing?"

"FFR" she replied "Flash Flash Revolution"

"Cool" I said standing up, then I screamed as an egg was shoved in front of my face so I dived behind the couch, worse thing is, it had a red dot on it

"Brother what the hell are you doing?!" Cid cried slapping him upside the head "Scaring the hell out of her like that"

"It's a normal egg! I just colored a red dot on it!" Brother said "With a marker!"

"I don't like...Eggs anymore..." I whimpered pawing at the couch.

"Am, I missing something here?" Baralai asked

"Oh yeah that's right, he wasn't here when he incident happened" Kagome said "Well, you see..."

After Kagome explained the egg accident, Baralai was doubling over with laughter

"Kuro really hit her with the frying pan?" he laughed

"Yeah and it hurt" I added

"That's nice" Kuro said taping the arrow keys mecilessly

"Don't break my computer" I said watching her fingers move like lightning

"I'll try not to" she grinned "Yes! Perfect score!"

"Who what?" I said peering over her shoulder, it was definately, a DDR game.

"Holy crabs!" I cried, Kuro almost seemed happy and smiled

"Mmmm, crab..." she said licking her lips "Good"

"Yes, it is good" I agreed.

"Well, we have anotehr mission tomarrow" Kakashi said to me "Better get some rest" I nodded

"Ok," I smiled and curled up on the couch beside Cid "You've been smoking again haven't you?"

"Yeah..." he confessed rubbing behind his head.

"Yari yari..." Kuro sighed "He started again when you disappeared"

"I was nervous ok!"

"Yeah... I'm sure you were dying for a smoke" Kuro retorted

"Urisa!" Cid shouted. I looked at him in surprise

"When did you learn to say Shut up in japanese?" I asked

"When Kuro said it to me"

"Kuro!" I cried "Stop teaching them japanese words! What if we had to say something bad about Wakka and he understood Japanese?"

"Well, SH called me a Baka ya?" Wakka said "Dunno what that means though"

"It's means your a very nice person" I lied

"Oh yeah" Kuro said pulling out a weird looking grid "Catch." Throwing it to me, I snatched it out of the air and looked at it, making a movment to put it in my mouth, Kuro threw her shoe at me

"Baka! Don't eat it!" she growled putting her shoe back on

"What? It looked like a cookie" I said rubbing me head "So, what is it??"

"It's called a garment grid" she explained "You can change into different outfits giving you different powers and such, right now your in the Festival Goer dressphere"

"I think I understand" I said looking at the grid, there was a sphere with a water balloon on it which I'm guessing is the Festival Goer dressphere, there was another sphere with a moogle head on it, another with a black mage hat, a blueish skull, a staff and a gun.

"Which dresspheres are these?" I asked

"Your getting smarter," Kuro said "Those are Festival Goer, Mascot, Black mage, Dark Knight, White mage and Gunner"

"Sugoi" I marveled

"And that concludes out tutorial of grids and spheres" Kuro humoured "Come back for the tutorial of how to use the Special dresspheres, thank you and good night" She slide her hat over her eyes and fell asleep

"Whoa, she goes to sleep fast ya?" Wakka said poking Kuro only to be rewarded by a twisted arm

"Ouch" Brother winced.

"Ok Kiako" Kakashi said patting my head "Go to sleep now, otherwise I'll make you sleep with the force sleep jutsu"

"Yessir" I saluted snagging a throw pillow and cuddling it, well it wasn't my Pikachu jumbo plush but it would have to do.

"Night everyone!" Kakashi called

"Night!"

Kakashi P.O.V

I had just turned out the light and was about to crawl under the covers when I heard the dull sound of footsteps, sitting up I saw a silouete of pointy ears and flicking tail

"Kiako?" I said as a very drowsy half awake Kiako stumbles into my room muttering something about stealing Kuro's textbook and throwing it off a cliff then being set on fire. Apparently she was sleep walking

"Hey are you ok?" I asked, Kiako didn't reply but only continously bumped into the wall, sighing and hopping out of bed, I grabbed the cat girl firmly by her shoulders and drove her across the hall into the guest room, driving her downstairs would be dangerous and fatal to both of us considering the way Kiako was teetering side to side. Laying her down on the bed and slipping a blanket over her, I returned to my room and dozed off.

Waking up with fuzzy vision, I rubbed at my eyes and felt something warm on my side, turning over, I saw an orange ball of fur beside him. Poking at it, the ball muttered

"Gimme me back my muffin Kuro...I'm warning...you..." I grinned

"Morning Kiako" he said stroking the puff ball

"GIMME MY MUFFIN KURO! I'LL EAT YOU!! AND MY MUFFIN, WITH ORANGE JUICE!!" Kiako cried jumping up and grabbing my sleeve, began to gnaw on it

"Kiako, my arm is not a muffin" I said poking her between the eyes. Blinking a few times, she quickly back away falling off the bed

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried then went down and her knees and began bowing "So sorry! So sorry! So sorry!!" she repeated bowing up and down. She kept repeating sorry until she was saying sorry so fast, it came out as gibberish. I couldn't help but chuckle

"It's ok Kiako, your dreaming" I said trying to stiffle my laughter, Kiako eyes grew wide

"I am?" she said looking around "When am I gonna wake up?"

"As soon as you go get your belongings and write a sorry note for us disappearing" I said yawning and grabbing my vest

"Yessir!" she said saluting and bolting away.

Kiako P.O.V

Jumping the last few stairs and landing with a dull thud, I grabbed my backpack and ripped a piece of paper out of my scribbler and snatching a pen out of my bag, began to write what Kakashi asked me to write  
"Kiako..."

"Yeah?" I said looking up at Kakashi who was over my shoulder

"You spelt Brother and Miss wrong" he pointed out "The corrected spelling is B-R-O-T-H-E-R and M-I-S-S, Not B-R-O-D-U-R and M-E-S-E" I looked back at my paper and smacked my head

"Aw crap" I groaned "Plus I spelt Wakka as W-A-K-A-W" I quickly signed the note and left it on the table "At least they'll know it's from me"

"Yeah, now let's go before I forget what lie I'm going to tell the others" Kakashi said walking out the door.

Authors notes: Ok, that was horrendous..... I had writers block again and was on an Final Fantasy X-2 rave. The story will pick up, eventually XD Hope you liekd this chapter!


	10. Maybe having too many pixie sticks is ba...

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, or any other chracters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!!

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke at point A"

"Sakura at point B"

"I'm here"

"Naruto at point C"

"Your late Naruto" Kakashi whispered over the mini microphone

"Speak for yourseld old man!"

"How far's the target?" he asked

"Three yards, I can take it" Naruto replied

"Me too" Sakura reported

"I'm ready" Sasuke said

"COME HERE!!" Naruto cried jumping into the bushes and grabbed the cat by it's waist

"Did you get the target?" Kakashi asked

"Yup, we did" Sasuke replied "Red bow on it's left ear." I was doubling over laughing as I watched the cat scratch at Naruto, then it jumped up and started stomping on his face.

"Ya know, I've been slapped by a cat once!" I laughed "But never stomped on!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Good job team, mission of missing pet Tora found" Kakashi said

"GOD I HATE YOU FOR THIS!!" Naruto screeched into the microphone

"AHH!! IT HURTS!"

"Oh I'm so glad to have you back Tora!" a fat lady that was our client cried suffocating the cat with hugs and kisses

"I feel sorry for it now," I said

"Yeah, no wonder it wanted to get away" Sakura agreed

"Ha, take that you stupid cat" Naruto said with a dopey grin

"Ok, you next mission is," Hokage said reading off a scroll "To babysit some of the academy students"

"Yes sir" Kakashi said "Come on Team 7"

"Fine fine..." Naruto grumbled following Kakashi out the door along with the others.

"Hi leader!" Konohamaru cried as we walked through the doors of a school and into a gymnasium

"Hi Konohamaru!" Naruto said "I have to babysit you guys for a while"

"Hi kitty!" one kid yelled

"Kitty!"

"Hey look at the kitty!"

"Ah! Help me! I'm drowning in ankle biters!" I cried as all the children crowded around me "GOU MANG A!!!" I cried in chinese. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out a tiny pink straw and a tube of special goo, dabbing some of the goo on the straw, I brought it to my lips and blew

"AHH!" some of the children screamed in surprise as the goo expanded making a bubble, blowing until I had no breath left, I pinched the end of the ballon to stop any air leaking out and held the plastic balloon for the kids to see.

"You see this?" I asked, the all nodded in amazment, I grinned and tossed the bubble into the air "GO CHASE IT!"

"WHEEEEE!!!" all the kids rushed for the bubble as it floated around the room "GET IT!"

"Be gentle or it'll pop!" I called as they ran around poking and proding at the bubble making it bounce around the gym.

"Hey how'd you make that?" Sakura asked "Why isn't it popping?"

"It's some kind of plastic goop" I said shrugging "I dunno how they made it or how I found it in my backpack but god bless" I saw the bubble that the kids were playing with beginning to deflate slightly, so I hurried and started a new one, using nearly half the tube.

"You better stand back" I advised Sakura and blew, all the children saw what I was doing and forgot about the other ballon and rushed to where I was blowing a new one. They all watched in silent facination

"Stop staring your making me nervous!" I giggled with the straw still in my mouth, the children continued to stare "If you keep staring I'll pop this bubbled now and you won't be able to play with it" some of the kids gasped and turned around while the others still watched.

"At least they're quiet" Sasuke muttered peeling off a boy that was attached to his leg, the boy was wide eyed and watching the bubble that was now bigger then my head grow bigger

"Done!" I gasped holding up a balloon the size as Konohamaru and Udon combined "You wanna play with it?" they all nodded their heads eagerly, I grinned and held the ballon up with both hands out of the children's reach "TRY AND GET IT!!!" I ran past them as they gave chase

"Get that cat!"

"Screw that get the balloon!"

"HAH HAH! IT'S MINE NOW!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed running as fast as I could with the ankle biters at my heels, all of a sudden the ballon sliped out of my hands and flew to the ceiling of the gym

"Eh?" I looked up as did the kids, as it floated back down, all the kids made a grab for it and continued to bounce it around.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked as I sat own beside him, all the children were occupied by the balloon so the others had free time

"Yup" I smiled "The only way to babysit is to have fun with the kids!"

"KITTY!" I fell over seeing all the children in front of me

"Yes?" I asked

"We're bored with the bubble, don't you have something else to do?" I thought and rummaged through my bag

"Well let's see" I said then spotted my mini remote control car. I smiled

"Hey kids" I said "Wanna play a game?"

"Yes yes!"

"YES DAMMIT!"

"Ok, all of you stay on one side of the gym for a moment facing the wall, no peeking" I ordered, They all obeyed and lined up.

"What're you doing?" Kakashi asked as I pulled out my car and charged up it's power

"Playing" I smiled. Setting the car on the floor, I pushed the forward button on the controller and it sprung to life "CATCH THE CAR!!" I cried

"YAY!!" they shouted running after the tiny veihcle

"Please try not to step on it!" I called after them as they ran around the gymnasium

"Hai!"

"Oh, you guys tired?" I asked as all of them were lying on the ground, I was driving the car around them

"Yes...." one boy said.

"Well, then, I dunno if I have anything else for you guys to play with if you guys are tired" I said. After ten minutes of watching the kids sitting around tired, I walked to the middle of the gym and laid on the floor.

"Hey, what're you doing?" one kid asked

"Staring at the ceiling" I replied then felt something slide in my skull "Oh nuts, I think my brains sliding to the back of my head"

"How's that possible?" another kid asked, I shrugged.

"Kitty, we wanna do something!" a girl cried as more kids agreed

"Fine," I said standing up and grabbing my laser pointer "See if you can catch this" I pointed it to the ceiling "Have fun."

"I don't think that will be nessasary" a teacher said walking into the gym "Thanks guys, your mission is over"

"YIPPEE!!" Naruto cried.

We headed back to the tower with the character Fire on it and awaited our next mission.

"Hmm, you are to go pick potatoes, buy flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop and babysit someone's grandson"

"NO!" Naruto shouted "NO THANK YOU! I WANT A MORE EXCITING MISSION!"

"I knew he'd complain about it one day..." Kakashi muttered. I looked at Sakura and Sasuke, they're probably thinking the same thing as Naruto.

"You can't do that!" Iruka cried "You have to stick to these missions!"

"But why do they have to be so boring!" Naruto retorted

"Baka! The missions go from babysitting, to assasination, that's how it works!" Iruka shreiked and began explaining that missions that are called D for genins, D and C, and B for Chunnins, and A for Jounins and Hokage.

"Sit down Iruka" Hokage said and smiled "Fine, we will give you a C rank mission"

"YAY!" Naruto cried

"You have to protect someone" Hokage said

"Is it a worlord? Or a princess prehaps?!" Naruto said eagerly.

"You'll meet him soon" Hokage said grinning "You can come in now!"

The door behind us slid open, and I nearly passed out. Instead I fell on the floor, but nobody but Kakashi, Iruka and Hokage noticed

"Hey, what's with all the super brats?" a man with gray hair and spectacles walked in drinking from a bottle of Sake

"Who the hell is this?" Naruto asked

"Who the hell is the super short brat with the super stupid looking face?" the man asked

"Heh heh! So who's the short brat with the stupid face?" Naruto laughed. Sakura, Sasuke and me stood beside him and looked down, apparently he was the shortest out of us all. Naruto glared

"KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi held him back by the collar of his shirt

"You can't kill our client!" Kakashi growled. I giggled

"So our client's a drunkard??" I asked behind my giggles

"Hey watch you mouth cat" he snapped. I forced a smile and turned away

"Jackass..." I muttered under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Your mission is to accompany Mr. Tazuna to the country of the mist and guard him until he completes the bridge in progress" Hokage said reading off a scroll "You will start after you get some supplies"

Kakashi and I headed back to his house to stock up. When I opened the door, I was greeted by two gloved hands grabbing me by the shoulders and being slammed into a nearby wall

"WHERE WERE YOU!!!" Cid screamed into my face. I was so scared I couldn't even reply

"YOU LEAVE AND LEAVE A MESSAGE THAT'S NOT EVEN LEGABLE! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE OUT THE SPELLING ERRORS!!" he screamed some more

"Ya! And you spelt my name wrong too ya!" Wakka cried from behind him

"You spelt Brother's name wrong too, along with Miss and Dummy Ninja" Kuro said "You spelt Dummy with only one M, I can't believe you were able to spell Kuro Suzaku properly"

"I AM NOT A DUMMY!" Yuffie declared.

"Told you ya should've corrected those spelling errors" Kakashi said

"Explain yourself" Baralai said crossing his arms across his chest

"I will as soon as Cid puts me down" I managed to choke out. Releasing his hold on me, Cid let me drop to the floor as I landed on my butt

"I'm sorry I left a note full of grammar and spelling errors" I began

"No question" Inuyasha said

"We had to leave to do the missions assigned to us" I explained "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye or anything, but I didn't want to wake you guys up"

"And speaking of missions we have on now" Kakashi said "Gomenasai, but we need to go pack" he walked up the stairs.

"Kuro I need my laptop back" I said snatching it off the couch and stuffing it into my bag

"Yea yeah whatever" she said looking in a book with her brow furrowed

"Hey what ya doing?" I asked waling closer and peered over her shoulder "A TEXT BOOK?!" I cried

"Yeah, I gotta huge test next week!" she argued

"THAT IS IT" I shouted "GIMME!" I grabbed the text book out of her hands and ran out the door

"HEY! THAT'S MY TEXTBOOK!" I heard a whirling sound and heard gunshots being fired. I turned around and gasped as a very angry Kuro with guns stepped out the door

"Uh oh..."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed and began shooting again. I screamed and used the text book as a shield

" I HAVE A HOSTAGE!!" I cried "ONE BAD SHOT AND THE TEXT BOOK GETS IT!! I'LL SET IT ON FIRE!!!"

"I'll set you on fire first then set it on fire myself using you as a match!"

"Ok you guys stop it" Kakashi said grabbing the text book out of my hands and handing it back to Kuro

"Aww..." I smiled sweetly at Kuro, whos temple was twitching violently and sprinted back into the house.

"Hurry and get your stuff!" Kakashi called after me

"'Kay!" I said "Kuro I'm taking back my laptop!" grabbing my handy dandy laptop and stuffing it into my bag

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!!" I ran upstairs and looked around for anything I might have missed

"Sensei!" I called "Do we need anyhing else!?"

"Go into the closet! There should be at least two bed rolls!!" he called back

"HAI!" I replied dashing to a door, hey it looked close enough to a closet. Turning the knob and thrusting the door open, I smiled as I saw two blue bundles

"I HAVE THEM!" I called grabbing them and running down the stairs. I guess I ran too fast cause my shoe lace undid itself and... Lo and behold.

"AHH! " I tripped on my shoelace and fell face first down the stairs, with the bed rolls flying

"Hey what happened this time?" Kakashi asked "Kiako? Are you ok?" he bent down beside me and rubbed my head

"I gots an owie" I said feeling my head pounding

"Up we get" he said grabbing me under my arms and lifting me up "You ok?" I nodded and picked up the bed rolls

"I will as soon as my brain rights itself" I replied with a grin and ran to where our backpacks sat.

"Bye guys!" I called waving as we left Kakashi's house

"Bye!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"Don't die!" Kuro called with a smile, I mean she _actually_ smiled!

"I won't!" I grinned

"Be careful!"

"Stay away from pebbles and pennies!"

"I will guys!" With that, I jumped away after Kakashi.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked

"Yup!" I said

"HELL YA!" Naruto laughed

"Um hm" Sakura and Sasuke nodded

"Hurry up super brats" Tazuna-san said

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed with Kakashi holding the back of his collar again

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" he said "Moron...." I laughed

"Let's go!" I said turning around and hopped four times ahead.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Sakura for the bazzilionth time

"When did you get so annoying?" she asked, I scrunched my face in thought

"Well, I had a pixie stick before we left" I said remembering the sour sugar crystals

"What's a, pixie stick?" Sakura asked curiously

"I'm glad you asked!" I grinned diving my hand into my backpack and pulling out the colorful straws "Have one!"

"It's so sour!" she said puckering up

"It's good though!" I said eating some of the crystals and began bouncing around and started hopping and dancing

"Why are you so energetic all of a sudden?" asked Kakashi

"PIXIE STICKS!" I cried holding them out while jumping, In one long sweeping motion, he snatched them out of my hand.

"No more of those for you" he said with a smile

"Aww...." I groaned and began to shuffle my feet.

"Here," Kakashi said handing me a kunai, four shurikens and a bundle of small paper "This'll cheer you up, and those pieces of paper are explosive notes"

"YAY!!" I said happily "My first ninja weapons!"

"Why does it feel like he just gave a child scissors?" Sakura asked

"More like a knife to a monkey" Sasuke grumbled

"Who're you calling a monkey?!" Naruto cried

"I wasn't talking about you baka!"

As we passed by a puddle, I smiled widely

"YOKA!" I cried making a jump for it only to be held in mid air

"Eh?" I said swinging my legs around, if you were looking from someone elses veiw, you'd see me running in mid air probably

"Are you hiding more of those pixie sticks and secretly eatting them?" Kakashi asked setting me down

"No" I said then looked sadly at the puddle "Me not allowed to splash in puddle?"

"Sorry Kiako-chan, no" he said patting my head

"Okie" I said running ahead with my arms spread out "BERRRM!! I'M AN AIRPLANE!!" I flew circles around Naruto a few times and sped ahead. Then, stopping so fast I fell on my face, I turned around and stared at the puddle again

"What is it now? Are you gonna try to jump into it again?" Sakura asked

"Just a sec!" I said zooming back to the water puddle. Curiously, I took my right finger, and stuck it into the water drawing circles.

"KIAKO! LOOK OUT!" I razored backwards as a metal claw zoomed out of the puddle and grabbed my bangs

"OWIE!!" I shouted grabbing the base of the claw as a head with a gas mask on slowly emerged from the puddle

"One down!" it said in a watery tone

"Lemme go!" I shouted taking my kunai and hammering at the claw "lemmegolemmegolemmegolemmego!!!"

"That's annoying!" the other guy said letting go of my hair and slashing his claw at me.

Damn my slow reflexes.

"OWWW!! EDAE!!!!" I screamed as the claw tore at the band-aide that was on my forehead cutting deeper "THAT HURTS EVEN MORE YOU BASTARD!!!"

"One down!" he said again and grunted in pain as Kakashi grabbed him and thrust his knee into his stomache. Suddenly chains with pointy stuff on them flew out of the mans claw and wrapped around Kakashi's body

"What the-?" he said "There's two!"

"Now it's one down!" the other masked person shouted pulling his claw. I watched in horror as Kakashi was torn into shreads and the remains fell into the bushes, my legs locked as I stared in shock and rage overtook me.

"YOU #$# BASTARDS!!" I swore preforming a seal "Henge no jutsu!" I transformed into the scariest thing I knew

"FEAR THE WRATH OF SHADOW- Er, I mean, KURO SUZAKU!!!" I shouted in the form of my best friend, course I made some modifications like pointy teeth and maybe some devil horns, Plus a fiery red glowing aura! Hey that's how she looks to me when she gets angry at me, minus the guns.

"Fira!" I cried waving Kuro's wand, or staff, whatever it is! It's a waff! A flame appeared near a tree setting the tree on fire

"Hey! That's not fair! Magic doesn't miss!" I shouted swinging my fist around "THIS IS DEFYING THAT LAWS OF MAGIC!!!" I heard a scream from Naruto and returned to my normal form and ran as fast as I could with my bag weighing me down.

"Mister watch out!" Sakura cried standing in front of Tazuna-san wih a kunai in hand, I also saw Sasuke zoom in front of her with his arms spread out. I glanced down and saw the mask dude with his claw ready to strike

"Nice try!" I cried dashing in front of the dude and grabing the claw with one hand and his other hand with my other hand, it felt like a mercy fight. Ya know, that game where you squeeze the other persons hand until they shout mercy? Oh whatever... I pushed and slowly forced the masked man back

"The claw to my head stung like a B.I.T.C.H!!!" I swore and kicked him back.

"Kiako!" Sakura shouted, I turned and saw the other masked dude and stumbled backwards, Quickly putting my hands into a cross finger seal, I concentrated

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I shouted and a barrage of me's popped up only to disappear in a puff of smoke as the mask dude tossed them away like rag dolls. Creating another wave of clones as a momentary sheild, I grabbed at least five of those explosive notes and slapped them on the back of my clones then backed away

BOOM! BAM! WA POW! Ok I'll stop with the sound effects. I watched my clones disappear and five of them explode in the masked dudes face, making him cough and jump away

"Oh yeah!" I shouted throwing my fists into the air "Stuff that goes BOOM!!"

"Nice job guys" I turned around and felt my eyes widen so much that I was scared they'd pop out

"Sensei?" Sakura gasped "But what about-" I looked back at the pile that was Kakashi's remains and saw it was only a pile of logs.

"Kawarami no jutsu eh?" Sasuke whistled. I just gawked at Kakashi, he had both of the masked dudes by their necks and was standing over me with a smile

"Kiako, are you okay?" he asked. I ran over to him and jumped up trying to hit his head but ended up hitting his chest, hey he's way taller then me! He's six foot one! I'm Five foot two and a half!

"YOU JERK!!" I cried pounded on him "SCARING ME LIKE THAT!!!"

"Stop hitting me, as soon as I tie these two up then you can hit me all you want" Kakashi said brushing past me and stuck them to a tree. After he tied them up, he walked over to me and hit me sharply over the head

"Ow" I said rubbing my head "What was that for?!"

"For not telling me you had a cut on your head in the first place" he said strictly "Sometimes I wonder if you like getting hurt"

"What about you huh?" I argued jumping around and waving around my fists "Pretending to get shreaded and getting me all worked up and-" I stopped when Kakashi put his arms around me into a hug

"Calm down, You worry too much" he said gently rubbing my head then pulled away kneeling in front of me with a smile "Now, Let's get that gash on your head fixed up"

"Sensei!" Sakura called "Naruto's hurt!"

"I'll deal with my owie" I said "You take care of puffy cakes over there"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PUFFY CAKES?!?!" Naruto shouted

"Hey, you ok scary cat?" Ssuke said to Naruto

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried and charged at him

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked as Naruto braked "Don't move around! The poisin will spread then" Naruto growled and cradled his hand with the scratch marks.

"And, I..." I said to myself trying to fit the band-aide on my head "Got it!" I turned to Sakura "Is my band-aide on straight?"

"No." Sasuke said

"I didn't ask you other puffy cake"

"Stop calling everyone puffy cakes" Sakura said

"Ok other, other puffy cake!" I joked.

"So, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said "Why did you lie?"

"Who, what?" I said hopping beside him

"What about them?" Tazuna-san said gesturing to the two claw dudes on the tree

"I could have easily killed them if I wanted to," Kakashi said "But there was something I needed to know,"

"Yes?"

"Ok, I'm missing something," I whispered to Sakura "What did Mr. Puffy cake-san do?"

"I don't know, shut up and listen" she whispered back "And stop calling everyone puffy cake!".

"We were told to only accompany you to the land of the mist and protect you from bandits and thieves until the brige was completed" Kakashi said "You didn't say anything about nins chasing you"

"The land of the mist is a poor country," Tazuna started "We didn't have the money for a high rank mission so I lied and said for it to be a C mission as you guys call it"

"Well, I guess we'll have to turn back to the village since this is a false mission" Kakashi said "Plus we have to get Naruto's hand treated" Naruto growled

"So what?!" he cried "Let's just go on!"

"If you go on then the poison will spread and you'll die" Kakashi said crossing his arms. Naruto snarled and whipping out a kunai, stabbed it into his hand making blood splash everywhere

"Baka!" I shouted "What're you doing?!" Naruto just winced and turned away. After a few moments which was about 20 blood drops from Naruto's hand and yes I was counting, he turned around and grinned

"Let's go" he said

"Naruto" Kakahi said stepping up "It good that you got rid of the poisin and all, but now you'll die of blood lose. There was a long silence. Naruto stood there with his bloody hand with a funny look on his face and the part onder his forehead protector was turning slightly blue

"You know" Kakashi said smiling beside him "It's not good if you don't stop that right away, seriously" Naruto jumped up and started running around

"AHHH!! NO!! NO!! I'M GONNA DIE!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" he cried jumping around

"Let me see your hand, I'll fix it" Kakashi said. Naruto handed Kakashi his hand but kept jumping on the spot

"SAVE ME!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!" he screamed "I WANNA LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO GET SAKURA TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!"

"Not on his life...." Sakura groaned to me. I laughed

"Well, now that that's solved, let's go!" I said taking out a pixie stick and dumping its contents into my mouth

"So you were eatting them secretly!" Kakashi said laughing

"You are so going to be high" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Car wash!! Going through the car wash yeah!" I sang as my laptop played the car wash song, Hey it's a good song "Hey! Get your car washed today!"

"Would you please stop singing?" Sasuke said

"Or at least play a different song" Sakura said

"Fine fine fine" I said taking out my laptop and searching through my folders clicking on a Futurama song.

"We are free and fairly sober with so many toys to build!" I sang "The machines are kinda tricky probably someone will be killed!"

"Didn't i say stop singing?"

"But will gladly work for nothing which is good because we don't intend to pay!" I sang some more "We have just a couple of hours to make several billion gifts, and the labour isn't easy and you'll all work triple shifts"

"STOP SINGING!!"

"You can make the job go quicker if you turn up the controls to super speed! It's back to work on X-mas eve!" I sang "And though your cold and sore and ugly! Your pride will hide the pain! Let my happy smile warm your heart, there's a toy lodged in my brain!"

"This is an akward song..." Kakashi muttered.

"We are getting very tired and we can't work any faster and very very sorry" I sang more then switched to a Bender impersonation "Why you selfish little bastards! Do you want the kids the think that Santa's nothing but an empty handed jerk! Then shut up yaps and back to work"

"STOP. SINGING"

"It's almost done I swear just lemme finish" I said then continued to sing "Now it's very nearly X-mas and we did the best we could. These toy soldiers are poorly painted and they're made from inferior wood"

"Almost done she says..." I quickly switched to Bender voice

"I should give you all a beating but I really have to fly" I switched back to normal "If I weren't stuck here frozen I'd harpoon you in the eye"

"Hurry up and finish!"

"Now it's back into our tennaments to drown ourselves in Rye, You did the best you could I guess that these gorrilas are ok" I sang "Yay! They're adaquit! The elves have rescued X-mas day! HURRAY!!"

"Are you done now?!" Sasuke shouted in my face

"Yes."

"Good..." he growled "Don't ever play or sing that song again"

"Ummm," I laughed weakly "I had the song on repeat so it'll play and play until I stop it"

"THEN STOP IT!!"

"Yessir!"

After turning the music off, I smiled weakly at everyone

"Semimosa" I apologized

"Just don't play it again, that song can drive someone mad" Sakura said. I smiled

"What're you grinning about?" Mr. Puffy cakes, er I mean Mr. Tazuna-san asked

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" I said with the Doom song from Invader Zim. D3pa1 told me that a robot named GIR sang it, she sent it to me and I played it for nearly three hours straight! Course it drove my mom, sister and dog nuts so I got in trouble....

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!! DOOM DOOM DOOM!! DOOM, DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOOOM!!!" I sang

"ARG!!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto cried "IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!"

"DOOM!! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!! DOOMIE DOOM DOOM, DOOMIE DOOMIE DOOM!!" I laughed "DOOM, DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOMIE DOOMIE DOOMIE DOOM. DOOM DOOM DOOM, DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!!! Doom doom doom the end!" I finished

"No...more... I give in..." Naruto whimpered on the floor covering his ears.

"Now that, was the most annoying song I've ever heard" I looked up at a tree and saw a ninja dude! He had a superly cool shiny helmet and a shuriken in his hand! Plus the suit was superly cool and shiny and cool and, ok I'll shut up now....

"Hi ninja puffy cakes!" I blurted out waving my arms around, sorry, I couldn't resist

"ARG!" the ninja shouted falling out of the tree "I am NOT! I repeat NOT Puffy cakes! Beside that song is from Futurama"

"Hey how you do know that?" I asked then smiled "I like Bender"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Fine Ninja puffy cakes..."

"I AM NOT PUFFY CAKES!!" the ninja shouted

"She's been calling everyone puffy cakes..." Sakura said "It's probably the pixie sticks she has been eatting"

"I see, those pixie sticks can make a person pretty twisted" the ninja said

"PIXIE STICKS ARE GOOD!!" I shouted in my sugar high "DO YOU WANT SOME NINJA PUFFY CAKES??"

"MY NAME IS NOT PUFFY CAKES!!" the ninja yelled "MY NAME IS ZERO!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: YAY! THANK YOU FIRAMASTER!! Hugs!

Firamaster: Umm, your welcome?

Zero: NOOO!! I'M DOOMED! DOOMED TO OBLIVION!! Falls on knees

Lionel: Oh cut the theatrics.....

Zero: Make me...

Lionel: What was that?

Zero: Nothing!!

Kuro: Can we go home now!?!


	11. The Demon of the mist!

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three squares like this Ê"Ê·Ê· And if those three squares don't show up I"m sorry if they don't ;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zero?" I said then grinned "Zero puffy cakes!!"

"ARG!" Zero cried "Get it through your thick skull! I'm just Zero! That's it! No Puffy cakes!"

"Ok ok sorry!" I said then whispered "Puffy cakes...."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kakashi asked

"I'm Zero, master theif!" Zero said twirling a shuriken on his finger "And I'll just steal that laptop-" he was interuppted when a pole crashed onto his head smashing him into the ground

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded then bent down beside him "Are, you ok?"

Ê"Ê"

"Zero, are you stealing again?" a boy with black spikey hair with a black tenchcoat and jeans said sliding down the pole

"YOUR THE ONE WHO LANDED ON MY HEAD WITH YOUR STUPID EXTENDO POLE!!" Zero shouted rubbing his head, I think I see an indent where he was smushed into the ground

"Calm down jeez"

"Shut up you spikey toliet brush head....." Zero said

"Dude that is so uncool!" the boy said taking his pole and hitting Zero over the head with it again and again "Of all the people I get lost with why do I end up with you?"

"Shut up Kelvis! And stop hitting me!!" Zero yelled "It's not like I wanna share the same airspace as you..."

"Ahem" I cleared my throat to get their attention "I'm missing something, where'd you guys come from and who are you?"

"Oh, sorry" the boy said rubbing behind his head "I'm Kelvis, Kelvis Draken. Nice to meet you" he held out his hand and we shook

"It's nice you guys are getting aquanted but can you GET OFF MY BACK?!" Zero yelled

"Oh, that's why the ground was moving and squirming" Kelvis said stepping off the theif

"Man, I swear that utility belt of yours weighs a ton!" Zero said stretching his back.

"Anyway, I didn't catch your name" Kelvis said

"Oh, I'm Kiako" I said smiling "These are my friends Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. We're just accompanying Mr. Puffy cakes, er Tazuna-san back to his village safely"

"Hi, nice to meet you all" Kelvis said then taking his extendo pole, hit Zero over the head again

"OW! HEY!!"

"Stop trying to steal their stuff!" Kelvis barked

"Fine! I already got a a pack of cup ramen, and I ain't sharing it with you!" Zero said holding up the cup

"HEY!! THAT'S MY RAMEN!!!" Naruto shouted "I'LL KILL YOU!! KILL YOU!!"

"Try an catch me first kid!" Zero taunted running ahead of the road

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto cried as Zero lead him in circles. I burst out laughing

"Run Zero Run!" I shouted

"Zero just give it back! We have to find the others" Kel said "I'll hit you over the head again"

"Fine whatever, I just wanna find Lionel as fast as possible so I can get away from you and go scam some hot chicks at the beach" Zero said tossing the ramen into a nearby tree "I won't be able to eat it with this helmet on anyway"

"My precious...... My precious ramen" Naruto said cooing over his cup ramen

"Cho baka..." I muttered, Cho Baka means Super Idiot for you people who don't know japanese. Well, I don't really know japanese, but I'm learning!! Really! I'm getting better!!

"Agreed" Kakashi said.

"So who you guys exactly looking for?" I asked

"I'm looking for my friends" Kel said "Have you seen them? There's a girl with brown hair and blond highlights, she carries a bow and arrow and her name's Trigger and there's a boy that has a black face and big yellow eyes and his name's Vivi and-"

"Vivi? Vivi Ornitier?" my head shot up "I know Vivi, he's like my little brother"

"Huh?" Kel and Zero said at the same time

"Yeah, we go way back" I said rubbing behind my head "I just don't know where he is now."

"Oh..." Kel said disappointed

"But I know he's with my other friend" I said thoughtfully scratching my temple "Maybe he might be with D3pa1, or maybe with Rikku... Umm.... Red XIII prehaps?"

"Whoa whoa slow down!" Kel said waving his arms "You know Rikku and Red?" I nodded

"Um hm, Cid, Yuffie and Wakka are at Kakashi's house too" Kelvis looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"And here I thought I was the only one who met the FF characters" he said

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get this stupid mission over as soon as possible..." Sasuke said

"You guys can tag along if you like" Kakashi said "Just try not to complicate our mission"

"Yeah, just try not to get in the way too" Naruto said stalking ahead. I smiled at Kelvis and Zero

"Well, Let's go!" I said happily and ran past Naruto slapping his shoulder "I'll race you to that tree!!"

"Hey! You got a head start!! NO FAIR!"

Ê"Ê"Ê"

We reached a pier thick with mist where a motor boat was there and a person too

"Hurry and get in" the person hissed. We all hopped into the boat and the man began to paddle

"How come you don't use the motor?" I asked curiously then got smacked in the head with a wet paddle "Ouch!"

"What's you do that for!!?" Naruto yelled and got hit over the head as well

"Baka! If we did we'd be heard" the man said "Then Gato will take everything of value from us"

"Gato?" Sakura asked

"Gato is a businessman, a very bad one at that" Kakashi explained "By hiring nins and taking over small villages, that's how he makes makes a living"

"That's pretty damn low..." Kel said fiddling with a gizmo "Even lower then your stealing Zero"

"Shut up before I kick your sorry ass" Zero grumbled.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said "We might not be able to continue this mission"

"Cause it's false right?" Tazuna-san said "Well, I guess I could just die, But then my super cute grandson will cry and cry and never stop! And my dear daughter will hate leaf ninjas for ever and ever and ever!"

There was a long uneasy pause.

"Con-artist" Kel, Zero and me whispered at the same time. Kakashi scratched at his forehead protector

"Well, I guess we'll just have to continue on" he said shrugging, I looked at Tazuna-san who looked back and did the victory sign with his hand

"I win" he mouthed as I rolled my eyes.

"We're here" the man who was paddling said, We all looked past the mist and saw tiny houses held up by wooden poles

"Yes!" Naruto shouted "We finally made it into the land of the mist!"

"The village is just beyond that forest" Tazuna-san said pointing to a bunch fo trees

"Well, let's go!" Naruto shouted running. I was about to bolt after him when I remembered something and turned around

"Thank you for the ride!" I said to the man bowing and running away waving "Bye!"

Ê"Ê"Ê"

When we were about in the middle of the forest, I wasn't doing so well. For instance, I bumped into Kel about three times and tripped on Zero's foot. Plus I fell asleep while walking and went chasing after a moogle that didn't even exist! Now I was shuffling my feet looking at the ground

"Kiako, are you ok?" Kel asked. I nodded

"I'm fine, just a bit tired" I replied looking up and smiling

"Yo! Ninja leader with the silver hair!" Zero called "You might wanna come and see this"

"Yes?" Kakashi asked

"Kiako ain't doin' too good, her head's split in half" Zero said

"How now brown cow" I muttered as purple filled my vision, I felt something touch my forehead where my crooked band-aide was and peel it off "Owie..."

"You completely missed your gash and put the band-aide in your hair instead" Kakashi said as I felt him put on a different band-aide "Your getting tired from blood lose"

"My...brain hurts..." I muttered "But I'll be ok" I forced a smile

"If you insist" Kakash said patting my head and walking back to the others. I looked at Kelvis who had a look of worry on his face and grinned

"Really, I'm fine" I said, Kel smiled and walked forward

"Well if your fine then hurry up and walk" Zero said

"I'm coming" I said obidiently taking a step foreward. My eyes snapped shut, my brain let out a pulse and I just blacked out.

Third Person P.O.V

Ê"Ê"

Hearing a thump, Kelvis turned around and froze. From behind his helmet, Zero raised his eyebrow

"What're you looking at?" he said also turning around "Hey! Kiako! You doin' ok?" he walked over to the limp cat girl and picked her up under her arms

"Kakashi!" Kel called to the shinobi "We have a bit of a problem!"

"Hm?" Kakashi turned and with surprising speed, dashed to where Kiako was laying

"What happened? She was fine and hyper a while ago" Zero said giving Kiako's cat ears a firm tug "Yo! Wake up!"

"It must have been from the blood lose" Kakashi said "I didn't count on both of those brothers having poison claws"

"Maybe you should pay a little bit more attention then Kakashi" A boy with silver hair, a hoody and two katanas walked out of the forest

"And you might be?" Kakashi asked

"A friend of Kiako's" the boy said kneeling beside her and taking out a bottle, pulled out the cork at the end with his teeth.

"Hey what're you doing?" Sakura asked suspicously

"It's a potion called a Remedy" the boy said tipping the bottle so the clear liquid poured into Kiako's mouth. Instantly her eyes flew open and she blinked a couple of times

"Huh?" Kiako sat up and rubbed her head "What happened? And why does my mouth taste like strawberries?"

"Yo, Kiako-chan" the boy smiled. Kiako grinned

"KOSARAI-SAN!!" she cried putting the boy into a death hug

"It's, nice to see you again too!" Kosarai said patting her head "I can't breathe..."

"Sorry" Kiako apologized letting go.

Kiako P.O.V

Ê"Ê"Ê"

"So how'd you get here?" I asked Kosarai, I was thrilled to see him and I was even more thrilled to see his shiny swords. I like swords.

"Actually, I kinda wandered around Macalania forest for a while" Kosarai said "The forests are disappearing slowly, pretty soon the entire forest will be gone"

"Why?" I asked

"I haven't the faintest clue"

"It's actually kinda a shame, M forests was kinda a nice place to be" Zero said

"You've been there?" I asked

"Let's just say I had my little adventures there"

"Yeah while you were stealing from Guados..." Kel muttered

"Get lost or get tossed!" Zero growled shaking his fist.

"Well, I'll be going" Kosarai-san said "I have to go look for someone"

"Okie" I said giving him a hug "Bye bye"

"See you later Kiako-chan, and be careful" he said and ran into the forest.

"Well," Kakashi said "Let's continue on"

Ê"á¦©Ê"

After about an hour or so of walking it began to get dark.

"Well, we should rest for the night" Kakashi said leading us into a tiny clearing with trees surrounding it, he ordered Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to go find wood for fire and asked me to help set up camp. Zero, Kel and Mr. Puffy cakes were suppose to sit and watch.

"Oh man I'm sore all over..." I muttered laying out Kakashi's and my bed roll

"That's what poison can do to you" Kakashi said collecting leaves

"Hey what ya gonna do with those?" I asked

"Just make some tea" he said

"Tea? I was hoping for a soda..." Zero said leaning against a tree

"You can have a soda as soon as I'm done trying to un-puff these bed rolls" I said flattening the cursed rolls.

When we had camp all set up and had a bright fire burning, he all sat around the fire sipping tea, well, except for Zero and Kel, they had the two soda's I had in my backpack.

"How much farther till we get to the village sensei?" Sakura asked

"We should be there by tomarrow" he said poking at the fire with a stick

"Great!" Naruto said "I can't wait!" I smiled and took a sip of my tea

"Hm..." I said thoughtfully looking in my cup

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked

"I'm just kinda wondering how Kuro and them are doing and if Wakka set your house on fire" I said drawing circles in the dirt with my kunai.

"Hopefully Kuro and my house are ok" Kakashi said nervously "I hope my dogs haven't eatten Wakka"

"Ya" I nodded. Kakashi stood up

"Well, we better get some rest" he said extinguishing the fire with some water leaving only the glowing embers "Can anyone stay up and keep watch?"

"I will" Kel said standing up "I'm too jumpy from the soda anyway"

"That's what Coca cola can do to you" I said curling up in my bed roll beside Kakashi

"G'Night!" Zero called

"Night night puffy cakes!" I called back

"I AM NOT PUFFY CAKES!!"

Ê"Ê"Ê"

When I woke up it was still dark

"Huh?" I proped myself on my elbow and rubbed my eyes "How long have I been asleep?"

"For about an hour or so" Kel said yawning

"Go to sleep then, you can use my bed roll" I said

"But-" Kel began

"Bed! Now!" I said pushing him in the direction of my roll

"Ok if you insist!" Kel said climbing in and immidetly falling asleep. I could tell cause I heard him snore. Looking for something to occupy me, I practiced doing a few jutsus.

"Bunshi no jutsu" I whispered and a clone puffed to life beside me, I smiled then took out the garment grid Kuro gave me.

"I wonder how I'd look like in Mascot?" I said out loud and pressed my finger on the sphere with the moogle head on it, Light surrounded me and a strange whirling sound rang in my ears until everything stopped. I opened my eyes and was looking through two semi transparent circles. I felt my face and found out a helmet kinda thingy was on my head, pulling it off, I looked at the head of the Mascot costume.

"A moomba?" I said then stood up "I'm a moomba?!"

"What's a moomba?" I jumped in surprise and shoved the moomba head back on top of mine

"It's just me" Kakashi said sitting down beside me

"Oh, my bad" I rubbed behind my head with my covered hand, feels like a mitten.

"So, you playing with that grid Kuro gave you?" Kakashi asked

"Well, I'm on guard duty now so I might as well learn how to use it" I said taking the grid out and pressing on the water ballon sphere to return to my normal clothes.

"Want to learn a new jutsu?" Kakashi asked, I grinned and nodded furiously until I heard my brain hit the top of my head.

"Ok, here are the seals" Kakash showed me a few seals and I copied them, not perfectly of course but pretty close.

"Good, now let's see if you got it" He leaded me into a clearing and picked up some rocks "See if you can use Kawarami properly" he threw a rock and I did the seals only to have the rock collide with my nose

"Ouchie!" I rubbed me nose and checked if it was bleeding

"You did a seal wrong" he said tossing a rock in the air

"Arg..." I groaned

"Wanna try again?"

"Um hm" I agreed.

After nearly six tries, I pretty much had the technique all figured out

"Great job, that's it" Kakashi said patting my head, which was full of dents

"Whoo" I whooped and fell over "Oi...."

"Hey what's going on here?" I looked up and saw Zero looking through the trees "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, we were just talking" Kakashi said "Come on Kiako, you better get some rest"

"Hai" I staggered to my feet and ran back to camp.

Ê"Ê"Ê"

I awoke and pulled my sleeve over my eyes to block out the bright sun

"Ahug......." I groaned and layed back down

"Oh, you awake" I felt something pet my head and something pull at my ear

"These are soft ears"

"Me next!"

"Zero stop pulling her ears!" I heard Sakura scold and a loud yawn from Naruto. I looked up and saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's smiling faces

"Ohiyou!" Sakura said cheerfully

"Eh..." I groaned and rolled to the side

"Aw, she look cute sleeping in your lap!" I heard Zero retort

"What ya jealous Zero?" Kel taunted

"No way! That kid is annoying! Especially when high on pixie sticks!"

"Ok Kiako, time to get up"

"Idon'twanna" I mumbled.

"I have your Oreos" Naruto said "I'm gonna eat them!"

"MINE!" I shouted grabbing Naruto by his throat and shaking him silly "THOSE ARE MY OREOS!!" Everyone laughed as I strangled Naruto, I was laughing so hard I let go and had to lean on a tree for support!

Ê"Ê"Ê"

As we walked, Sasuke walked ahead slightly in front of Naruto and I saw Naruto scowl. He suddenly stopped and began looking side to side

"Ade?" I said cocking my head to the side

"Over there!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai into the bushes. Everyone froze, I half expected something to jump out and steal the Oreos that were in my bag but I think Zero already got them but nothing happened! Whooo!! Man, gotta stop eatting them pixie sticks....

"Oh, It was just a shadow" Naruto said

"You idiot! Trying to act cool!" Sakura cried

"Ya know if you try to act cool then you just end up looking stupid" I said thinking of Reno back home, I wonder how that dope's holding out, probably busy getting high on Listerine.

"Really! I saw something!" Naruto said "Over there!"he then threw his kunai again near the bushes

"Naruto, stop wasting you kunais...." Kakashi said rubbing his temples, he looked like he was having a mjor headache! Naruto then looked over the bushes

"ACK!!"

"Huh?" we all rushed to see what had happened and saw a white rabbit with the kunai just missing it

"Look what you did to the poor bunny!" I shouted. Naruto scooped the bunny in his arms

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bunny!" he wailed. While Naruto cried over the bunny, I looked over at Kakashi

"Something wrong?" I asked

"The rabbit's a white one," he said

"Abraca duh" I said "We can all see that unless someone's color blind"

"It's the middle of spring, white is a rabbit's winter colors" Kakashi said putting his hand on his slanted forehead protector "Kiako, can you smell anything?"

"Ade?" I sniffed the air, something smells kinda fishy, literally! "I smell fish, and something wet" I looked to the side and saw a lake "Oh..."

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi ordered grabbing my collar and shoving me down onto the road, I heard a thunk and looked up seeing a very familiar sword stuck in the side of the tree. When I took a closer look I inhaled so fast I probably would have passed out

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked

"The sword," I started "From my dream, that's the sword!" I started backing away

"Hello Copy ninja" I looked back at the sword and I swear I probably really would have passed out if it weren't for the pixie sticks I ate earlier

"Is he from your dream too?" Kakashi whispered to me. I swallowed and nodded

"So, what's the famous Copy ninja doing all the way out here?" the man on the sword asked. He had no shirt, a forehead protector with waves on it, striped pants, army kinda looking armbands and cloth covering his mouth

"Yo Demon of the mist" Kakashi said "Momuchi Zabuza"

"Hatake Kakashi" Zabuza said "Or should I say Sharingan Kakashi?"

"Hm, So you heard" Kakashi said "What do you want?"

"Actually, I've come to kill Tazuna over there, But it seems he hired you guys" Zabuza said "I knew Gato said that he hired nins, but I didn't imagine the Copy ninja"

"Hm," Kakashi said reaching to his forehead protector and sliding his fingers underneath it "Well, I can't let you kill Tazuna-san, so I'll just have to fight you"

"Kakashi," I said trying to prevent my voice from cracking "Please don't.... Please....I'll...I'll eat pixie sticks and get hyper again!"

"It's ok Kiako," Kakashi said softly to me "I'll be fine, just protect Tazuna-san, that's an order for all of you"

"Hai..." I said and backed up towards Tazuna

"What should we do?" Zero asked

"I think we should help them protect Tazuna" Kel said drawing out his extendo pole"At least until we find the others"

"Damn you for looking so much like Lionel..." Zero said taking out a handful of shurikens.

Ê"Ê"Ê"

"Now you'll see why I'm known as the copy ninja" Kakashi said

"Oh, I kinda feel honoured" Zabuza said "I'll get to see the famous Sharingan eye"

"Sharingan?" I muttered getting prepared for defense. Kakashi lifted up his headband and revealed a scar over his left eye, I squinted to get a better look

"Sasuke, what's Sharingan?" Sakura asked

"It's a special pupil for the eye of a special blood clan" Sasuke explained "Like the Hyuuga clan has the Byukagan"

"Byukagan? You mean Hinata?" I asked

"Yes"

"You wanted to see the famous Sharingan, here it is!" Kakashi opened his left eye revealing his eye being red with a swirl patteren inside of it

"Whoa" I stared at the eye mesmorized.

"Ooh!" Zabuza said "Fine, then show me what you've got Kakashi!" with that he jumped down taking his sword with him and preformed a seal. Immidietly the air was thick with mist

"Eep!" I squeaked "Kakashi?!" We rushed near the banks of the lake and saw Kakashi, he did a seal and a strange aura passes through the area blowing away some of the mist.

"Why, why is it getting so hard to breathe?" I said to myself and looked around for the others but saw nothing but swirling black and white "Kakashi?!"

"It's ok Kiako" I looked up and saw Kakashi with his back to me "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me!"

Author notes: I'm sorry this was so late coming! I would have submitted this sooner but me crappy internet crapped out on me.... I'm submitting this from the computer that's in the office, the one that's NOT in my room where I can do whatever I want... Well, I hope you liked it! Bye!!


	12. Sharingan Kakashi

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushugi Yugi or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three things like this ʓʷʷ And if those three thingies don't show up I'm sorry if they don't;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi! Doomie!" I cried

"Momuntai" he said turning around and smiling "I don't let my comrades die, now go carry out the orders I gave you" I swallowed and managed a salute

"Hai!" I turned around and saw Tazuna and the others and began running towards them

"We'll see about that" I saw a blur and Zabuza was in front of Tazuna-san and between the other Genins

"CRAAAUD!!" I shouted nonsense. I saw another blur as Kakashi pushed past me and stabbed a kunai into Zabuza

"Alright!!" Kel shouted, his grin disappeared when Zabuza burst open and water showered everyone, I saw a strange haze behind Kakashi

"DOOMIE!!!" I shrieked in warning running in circles

"Are you insane?!" Zero shouted

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted pointing

"Too late!" Zabuza laughed as he swung his head cleaver slicing Kakashi in half. There was a red haze of grief until Kakashi's remains splashed into water, next thing I knew it, Kakashi was behind Zabuza with a kunai to his throat

"Don't move" Kakashi hissed. There was silence until Zabuza began to laugh

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"Very clever Kakashi" Zabuza chuckled "Copying my water clone no jutsu and distracting me, you got the clone to say those words while the real you hid in the mist and watched me, well" Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi "I'm not that easy either" Slicing through the clone with his kunai, Kakashi ducked as Zabuza swung his giant sword just missing Kakashi.

"You cut my hair you jerk..." Kakashi muttered, Zabuza had a vicious glint in his eyes as he stuck his sword in the ground grabbing the hilt and kicking Kakashi into the lake

"Kakashi!" I ran forward but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm

"He'll be fine! Stay here otherwise you'll get killed!" Kel shouted

"No! I won't watch him die again!" I argued trying to pull away. I saw something metallic slide in front of me grabbing my shoulders

"Sorry kid" I choked as an iron fist punched me in the gut and I curled into a ball to reduce the pain

"Zero! Why'd you punch her?!" Sakura cried "Kiako-chan are you ok?" Tears rolled out of my eyes from the pain in my stomached as I pushed myself up to my knees. Wiping the tears, I pushed myself up on my feet and ran towards the lake, I felt relieved as I saw a water logged Kakashi floating in the lake.

"What's up with this water? It's heavy..." I heard him mutter as he looked up at me his eyes grew wide "Kiako don't move!!" I skidded to a halt and saw a dark figure loom over Kakashi

"Bad idea!" Zabuza laughed performing a seal "Water prison no jutsu!" Instantly the water slammed into Kakashi forming a water bubble

"No! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried

"You won't be able to move in this prison Kakashi" Zabuza said standing on top of the water, I wonder how that's possible? "I'll be nice, and finish your comrades quickly" using one hand to hold Kakashi in the prison and using the other one to preform half a seal, a Zabuza water clone appeared in front of me

"Crud...." I whispered. The Zabuza clone drew its long sword and walked towards me, I began to walk backwards matching his steps. I was doing fine until

"Whoa!" I squeaked as I tripped on a fallen branch, Laughing, the clone quickened its pace swinging his sword at me

"Kiako-chan!" Sakura shrieked

"Die cat!" he laughed. Quickly recalling the night before, I preformed the seals, suddenly, everything just went to slow-mo. Ya know, like when you press the pause and play buttons together on a TV remote. Grabbing the branch I tripped on, sticking it in the path of the sword and running away, everything went back to normal and Zabuza chopped through the branch slicing it in two. I sighed in relief

"Waaay to close for comfort...." I said

"Kawarami? When did you learn the technique of replacement?" Sakura asked

"Oh! Is that what you two were working on last night?" Zero asked snapping his fingers, I nodded.

"You guys!" Kakashi shouted "Run away! Leave me! As long as I'm trapped in this prison I'm no use! Take Tazuna and run!"

"You mean leave you?" Kel asked

"As long as I'm in here, Zabuza has to stay and keep the prison up" Kakashi said "And the clone probably can't get too far away from the actually body, so go! Run!" I shook my head

"I'm not budging" I said stubbornly

"Kiako that's an order!"

"I don't give a damn!" I argued "I'm not moving!"

"It's what shinobi do! They make sacrifices for their team to live! Now GO!" Kakashi ordered. I swallowed to prevent me from swearing as bad as Cid

"Me not move!" I huffed

"Shit Kiako go!" he swore. Sasuke looked at Tazuna-san

"Your the one who got us into to this, so what'll it be?" he asked, Tazuna-san closed his eyes and smiled

"Well, I guess it'd be super useless to argue over you guys" he said tipping up his rice hat "Fight to your hearts content" With a roar, charged towards Zabuza kunai in hand

"Naruto!"

"Go Super brat!!"

"Let Kakashi-sensei go!" Naruto shouted throwing his kunai, in a flash Naruto was knocked away and crashed into Sasuke as his forehead protector flew off.

"HAH!" Sasuke said jumping up and attempting to spear Zabuza with his kunai

"That's just naive!" Thrusting out his arm, Sasuke gave a choke as Zabuza grabbed his throat and threw him back

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"Blondie!" Zero yelled pointing where Naruto cowered in fear as Zabuza towered over him supiorly. Without a thought, I snatched my garment grid and pressed the button with a gun on it; there was a whirl of flashy colors and in a blink, I had a pair of guns in my hands, a weird purply blue cloth thing over my left leg, some snazzy high boots, a pair of short pants but not shorts, a red tank top and a belt with a pouch that probably held ammo.

"Leave him alone!" I fired away and surprisingly, almost hit Zabuza! but I almost hit Naruto too... Hey my aim isn't perfect like Kuros ok!

"Your a nuisance" I whipped around only to get smashed in the chest and tumble in the dirt, I heard a clang and the whirling started again as I returned back to Festival goer.

"Hmm, interesting" Zabuza said walking over to where my garment grid was laying, I thrust myself forward and covered the grid with both hands as a hard boot slammed onto it

"I was hoping to destroy it without you around, your really getting annoying" Zabuza twisted the heel of his shoe harder, my hands were the only things between the boot and the grid

"I can't...let you break it..." I growled in pain as my hand began to bleed, I yanked the grid out from under his boot and held it close "KURO WOULD KILL ME IF IT BROKE!!!" Jumping out of the way with ease, Zabuza flipped over and landed where Naruto's forehead protector was

"Heh, you think you guys are ninjas, slapping on forehead protectors and talking about dreams about being great ninjas" Zabuza sneered "A ninja is someone who has survived numerous slips of death"

"What're you getting at?" Kel asked reaching to his belt, I tucked the garment grid back into my kimono

"That exam..." Kakashi said "They called it the blood exam...."

"What exam?" Naruto demanded. Zabuza laughed

"The exam in the village of the mist was different then the other exams" he said

"What're you talking about?!" Naruto shouted

"Friends that ate lunch together, trained together, shared dreams and hopes," Zabuza said "They all died"

"Nani?!" I cried in confusion

"That's inhuman!" Kel shouted

"And more insane than Kiako!"

"Zero this isn't the time to be making fun of me! You can do that later!"

"Yes, students and friends were pitted against each other in an exam to fight to the death, only the ones that survived passed the exam" Zabuza said grinning behind his mask, Man, I could never think of fighting with Kuro and D3pa1! That'd be horrid! Plus I'd have no chance, course Kuro would probably be happy to kill me

"There was also once in an exam," Kakashi started "That one boy who they called the demon boy, he killed all the students in that one exam"

"That exam?" Sakura said "Then the boy must be..." There was silence and a shadow passes over Zabuza's eyes

"That sure was fun" he said looking up.

ʓʓʓ

"That sure was fun" In a flash Zabuza was in front of Sasuke shoving his elbow into him. Sasuke shouted in pain as he flew nearly five meters and Zabuza gave chase. When Sasuke landed, Zabuza slammed his elbow down on Sasuke making him cough out blood

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted in anger running towards him only to be knocked violently away

"Baka! What're you doing charging in alone like that!" Sakura shouted "Even Sasuke-kun couldn't-" she stopped and looked at Naruto. As he slowly stood up, clutched in his bandaged hand, was his forehead protector.

"Hey eyebrowless freak!! I don't really give up that easily" he said then sighing and laying the forehead protector in his hands, placed it back on his forehead "So add this to your note book, the ninja who'll be the hidden leafs next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Great comeback shorty!" Kel cheered

"Now" Naruto said turning to Sasuke, Sakura and me "Let's get wild! Hidden leaf style!" he put his hands into a seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A horde of Naruto's popped up all drawing kunais

"Oh?" Zabuza said in amusement

"Here I come!" the Naruto's charged and piled over Zabuza. Sounds of fighting erupted from where the pile was

"Not good enough!" Zabuza shouted, all the Naruto clones flew in all directions disappearing

"Ack!" Kel bent backwards dodging a clone flying past him and Zero, well, he kinda had an encounter with at least six clones bowling him over...

"It's super useless!" Tazuna shouted.

"We only have one chance!" Naruto cried digging in his bag "Sasuke!" he tossed something to Sasuke. Catching whatever it was, I saw it was a single blade, like a scythe without the pole. As if Sasuke knew what to do, he held out the blade and it began to unfold.

"Evil windmill shuriken!" he said "Shadow shuriken no jutsu!" Sasuke flashed out of sight and reappeared in the sky hurling the shuriken at Zabuza. Instead of hitting the Zabuza water clone, it flew straight to the real Zabuza holding Kakashi captive!

"Wha da?!" I exclaimed "I didn't know you can control which direction shurikens go!!"

"Course! You can control it using your chakra!" Sakura said.

"Nice try" Zabuza (The real one) said reaching his free arm out "But not good enough!" snatching the shuriken out of mid-air, his eyes widened as another shuriken zoomed towards him

"Another shuriken hiding in the first ones shadow?" Sakura said in awe "So this is shadow shuriken no jutsu!"

"Still not good enough!" Zabuza shouted jumping over the shuriken as it sliced beneath him

"No way!" Kel, Zero and Tazuna-san cried together, I was too surprised to even yell WARK! Or something along those lines...

Behind Zabuza where the shuriken flew freely, there was a puff of smoke as Naruto hung in the air where the shuriken was a moment ago, now this time...

"WARK?!?! NANI?!?!" I shouted

"Now!" Naruto shouted whipping a kunai at Zabuza.

ʓʓʓ

The kunai soared straight for Zabuza's arm that held Kakashi's water prison. He couldn't catch it with his other arm cause the shuriken was in it and his other hand was in the prison, so pulling his arm out of the bubble he jumped out of the way of the kunai. Instantly I smelled blood and peered at Zabuza, under his eye, was a tiny cut where blood seeped out, on top of that, the Zabuza water clone got hit by the same kunai and disappeared into a puddle.

"He actually hit him" Kel said with a touch of amazement in his voice

"Aw I could've done that" Zero boasted

"Then why didn't you?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"I didn't feel like it"

"YOU DORK!" I shouted sticking my foot in his face

"Get your foot outta my face before I seriously kick your ass!!"

"You damned pervert!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah whatever Puffy cakes!!" I said and ran to the lake

"It's ZERO!!"

"You damn kid!" Zabuza shouted the windmill shuriken spinning in his hand

"Naruto! Run! Er, Swim away!" I shouted hooking an explosive note on a shuriken of my own and throwing it to Zabuza's feet. With horror Zabuza knocked my kunai/explosive back at me! Landing where I was standing, the note detonated sending me careening into a tree

"Hey you ok?" Kel called rushing towards me

" Moon nerds get their pants pulled down and spanked with moon rocks" I half consciously said seeing the whole world spin, when it all stopped, everyone was upside down

"Anything broken besides your skull?" Zero asked poking me

"Hey you guys might wanna see a caropractor, your all upside down" I said with my brain only half working, I felt something pull my foot down and I fell face first and looked up seeing everything back to normal "Nevermind, your all ok now"

"Maybe that hit to the tree rattled her brain a bit" Kel said

"Man it was rattled the second we met her" Zero said shaking his head. Standing up, I raced back to the lake where the scenario was still as it was before I got blasted by my own note

"Naruto-kun! Swim away!!" I stopped at the bank of the lake, I dunno if I know how to swim!!

ʓʓʓ

"Die!" Zabuza pulled his arm back ready to release the spinning shuriken, I turned away and covered my eyes. There was a clash and a splash, removing my arms and felt my mouth drop open

"Kakashi!" I stared seeing the shuriken blade impaled in Kakashi's hand, dark red blood dripped into the lake water

"Nice work Naruto, you too Kiako" he said

"It was simple really" Naruto said grinning "The objective of the Kage bunshin no jutsu wasn't to defeat Zabuza, I just thought that maybe, maybe if we set you free we'd have a chance!"

"You made up a plan in less then ten minutes?" I asked

"Yup, when the clones all got knocked away, there was one clone remaining" he explained "Then I transformed into the windmill shuriken and my clone threw me to Sasuke. As soon as he grabbed it, he knew it was me and preformed Shadow shuriken no jutsu and as the shuriken flew to Zabuza I hide in it's shadow and then, success!"

"That was smart thinking" I rubbed at my head. I looked back at Zabuza to try and see his reaction, yet there was none. Giving the shuriken a twist, Zabuza flooded the shuriken right on Kakashi's hand

"You cheap bastard!" I yelled

"Kiako stay where you are!" Kakashi ordered. With a grunt he flung the shuriken away and jumped back from Zabuza and began to do a multiple of seals

"Huh?" I looked from Zabuza to Kakashi and back again, they were doing the exact same handseals

"Bird!" they shouted at the same time "Water element, water dragon no jutsu!" In a dangerously beautiful wave, the water on both Kakashi's and Zabuza's side began to rise assuming the shapes of dragons. I watched in awe as they clashed, biting each other and disappearing in a splash of water, I was so concentrated on them I didn't even hear Naruto screaming as he was swept away by the current.

In between the cascades of water, I saw Kakashi using a kunai to deflect Zabuza's head cleaver sword. They finally broke and circled each other, then without warning, Kakashi and Zabuza both shot one of their arms up in the air in half a tiger seal and the other hand in front of their mouths in the same half seal.

ʓʓʓ

Third person P.O.V

Something's wrong, Zabuza thought. He's-

"Copying my every move right?" Kakashi said. Zabuza's eyes widened and he lowered his hands into another seal and Kakashi followed at the exact same moment. Every muscle in his body was tense

How'd he know what I was thinking? Zabuza thought with confusion, Man that-

"Freaky eye is creeping me out right?" Kakashi said again finishing his thought

Kiako P.O.V

I stared in amazement, Kakashi had said some things and Zabuza seemed freaked.

"ARG!" Zabuza snarled

"I'll shut your mouth you monkey bastard!" both Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time, his eyes widened in shock. While he was in shock, Kakahshi did one more seal

"Water element! Water explosion no jutsu!" Kakashi said. A ring of water appeared in front of Kakashi and sent a tsunami of water towards Zabuza, I looked around the lake for Naruto and saw him clinging on a branch

"Tidal wave!" Zero pointed. I looked up and water crashed on top of me.

As I swirled around, I held my breath, this is so not helping my asthma!! Just when I felt like my lungs would explode in my rib cage, I felt someone heave me over the surface of the water. I couched and sputtered sucking in as much air as I could

"You ok?" a water logged Kel said holding onto a tree. I nodded still coughing

"Kiako!" Sakura waded over to me with Tazuna and Sasuke "We should find Naruto and Sasuke!"

"M'kay!" I replied

"We should be able to find them if we follow the current!" Kel said "Just stay floating!"

"But I sink like a rock!" I said pointing to my bag

"Yo! Kiako-chan!" I looked up and saw Kosarai

"Kosarai-san!" I was happy to see him, so happy!!

"Don't worry, hand me your bag, that way you won't drown" he splashed down from the tree beside me and took hold of my backpack "The water in this lake is salt water so you should be able to float no problem!"

"Really? How?" I asked

"It's all Science! You'll learn in grade 8"

"Aww..."

ʓʓʓ

Letting the current carry us, we made it to another clearing. Currently, Naruto was shaking the water out of his hair and Zabuza was against a tree with kunais in his arms and legs

"Are...Can you see in the future?" he groaned

"Yes" I looked up and saw Kakashi in a tree "And your future, is death" All of a sudden two glints flew in and struck Zabuza in the back of the neck, he gave a cry of agony then fell. Kakashi jumped down and looked at his fallen body

"Your right, his future was death" we all looked into another tree and saw a person with a mask on, I couldn't tell if it was a guy of girl, well, it sounded like a boy, but his hair was long and in pigtails! With a bun on top of his head! Hmmm, aww great now I got another mystery in my head!!

"Thank goodness you caught him," the boy said jumping down and picking up Zabuza's body with ease "I will dispose of the body" he did a half tiger seal and was gone.

"Dammit!" Naruto punched the ground

"Something wrong?" Kosarai-san asked "Here's your bag"

"Thank you" I said slipping it back on.

"Dammit!" Naruto punched the ground continuously "It took everything we had to try and beat him! Then this kid comes along and just kills him!"

"Naruto, calm down" Kakashi said slipping back on his forehead protector "It's just the life of a shinobi"

"Aren't you angry?!" Naruto shouted "All that hard work?! Wasted!! And we get nothing from any of it!! How.... How are we so weak!?!" He stopped when Kakashi put his hand on his head

"It's just the life of the shinobi, It's ok, you will get stronger" he said and took a step forward. He suddenly stopped and I saw him shudder

"Kakashi?" I walked over to him "Kakashi are you ok?" His knees crumbled beneath him and he collapsed

"Kakashi!!"

"Sensei?!"

ʓʓʓ

"Kakashi!" Everyone rushed to where he laid, Kosarai kneeled beside him

"We better get to somewhere dry" he said hauling Kakashi up from under his arms. I zoomed beside him and helped carry Kakashi

"But where is there somewhere that's dry?" Sakura asked "Even I'm not dry!"

"There was a clearing here somewhere, I checked it out before" Kosarai said pointing beyond a few trees.

Setting Kakashi down gently, we immediately set up camp, Kosarai grabbed a few branches and pointing the tip of his sword into the middle of it, made a fire burst magically.

"Hopefully we can all get dry before it gets dark" Kosarai sand "It gets cold around here at night, trust me" I dug in my backpack and pulled out seven towels

"Here" I tossed a towel to everyone

"How come you can cram so much stuff into that bag?!" Zero asked draping the towel over his shoulders

"I dunno! Ask the people who made the damn bag!" I said "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go squeeze the water out of my kimono"

"Just don't go too far" Kosarai said.

ʓʓʓ

I took off my kimono and squeezed the water out of it as it all splashed back into the lake. Nothing like returning water from the lake to the lake. I swear I could have my own private pond with all the water that came out!!

"Ho boy..." I muttered as water still dripped out of the pink silk, on top of that my clothes were still wet too. I light flashed over my head and a small _ping _rang. I looked up and my head was suddenly dunked in the water. I heard another splash and I lifted my head out of the water sputtering and shaking water out of my fur and eyes

"Geez! What kind of place is this to land! No da!" Looking up, I saw a shivering boy with blue hair and his eyes were into upward curves like he was smiling. He was also wearing a beige-ish kind of Japanese shirt, a bead necklace with both green and red beads and he had a big purple cloth with a green swirly pattern covering his right shoulder and a golden staff similar to Miroku's. Just nicer looking

"Excuse me, no da" the boy said shivering "Could you please help me out? It's really cold...." Grabbing the boys hand and hauling him back to the bank, he still shivered.

"It's-It's so cold here no da!" he said

"Come on, me and my friends are camped out over there" I said slipping my kimono back on. It was still wet but not as much as before.

"Hey Kiako!" Kosarai greeted with a kettle boiling over the fire, probably making tea "You dry yet?"

"I met someone at the lake" I said gesturing to the shivering boy "And no I'm still wet as a dog"

"H-Hi no da!" he said hugging himself for warmth.

"How can you be as wet as a dog when your a cat?"

"Can it Naruto..."

ʓʓʓ

After we wrapped the boy in another towel and a spare blanket I found in my back, and after I changed to the warm robes of the white mage dress sphere, Kosarai handed the boy a mug with tea in it, he drank it gratefully

"Ah!" the boy let his breath out along with a small white puff as his warm breath contrasted with the cold air "Thank you! Now I feel better! No da." he smiled.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked

"Oh! My name's Chichiri! No da!" he said sipping his tea again "So who're you guys?"

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto!!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

"I'm-"

"Mr. Puffy cakes!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! I'm Tazuna"

"Kelvis Draken, nice to meet you"

"I'm Zero! Master theif!"

"If you can be called a master..."

"What'd you say porcupine head?"

"Ninja puffy cakes!!"

"Heh, I'm Kosarai"

"And I'm Kiako Ornitier" I smiled

"AKA the super hyper annoying kid that speaks gibberish and is amazed by shiny objects and simple things" Zero said. I hit him over the head with my fist

"That's mean! Only I can say that about myself!" I shouted

"Who's that over there?" Chichiri asked pointing to where a couple of silver hairs poked out of the end of a bed roll

"Oh, that's our teacher Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said "We just had a big battle! So he's tired"

"Oh? I see, no da" Chichiri said sipping again. I noted that since his hair was dry, his bangs automatically stood up, talk about gravity defying!! WHOO!! GRAVITY DEFYING BANGS! IT'S SO AMAZING!!! Oh boy I really need Kuro here, maybe her hitting my head kept my brain in check....

"Kiako why're you waving your arms around?"

ʓʓʓ

"Mr. Puffy- er Tazuna" I said, heh heh, Puffy Tazuna.... "How much farther is your village? We can't carry Kakashi forever"

"We should reach it by tomorrow" he said gruffly "We can stay at my house until you teacher wakes up"

"Can I tag along no na da?" Chichiri asked "I need to look for my friends no da"

"Sure" Kel said

"Hey! It's sensei's decision!!" Sakura said

"We're not traveling _with _you, just at the same pace as you" Zero said "So there, ha ha!"

"Makes sense" Sasuke said

"If it's ok with Sasuke-kun ok then! The more the merrier!!" Sakura said.

"We should get some rest if we're gonna make it to the village by tomorrow" Kosarai said "Hit the sacs!!"

"Yessir" I said laughing and saluting.

ʓʓʓ

I opened my drowsy eyes.

"Oh god night time still??" I muttered trying to roll over but ended up falling out the tree I was sleeping in, Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I peered around the camp and saw everyone was asleep. Jumping out of the tree I was sleeping in (I let Chichiri sleep in my bed roll and Kosarai had his own, Kel and Zero, I have no idea where those two went) I walked over to where Kakashi was still resting and looked for his hand. After finding it, it had dried blood crusted all over it

"Oh boy..." I took out some tissues and a bottle of water along with some antiseptic and bandages.

"You really care about him huh no da?"

"He's my friend, I'd do anything for my friends" I said nodded pulling a knot of Kakashi's bandage "Hey, what're you doing up?"

"The bell around your neck woke me up" Chichiri said yawning

"Opps, gomen" I said bringing my hand up to hold the tiny bell. It tinkled and I smiled

"So, we're you come from? Your not exactly human" Chichiri said sitting beside me

"I am human, just this isn't my dimension" I explained "Back in my world I'm just your average annoying teenage kid"

"No your not, your different then most girls I've met no da"

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side "Well, it is true I'm the outsider in my class, and on top of that I have more enemies and fights and less friends then the average girl" He smiled, which made me smile, which made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"So where're you from?" I asked

"Me? No da?" he said looking up "I can't really say no da" We sat in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Look, no da" Chichiri said pointing up at the sky. Tilting my head upwards, I felt my mouth drop open

"S-Sugoi!" I breathed as the moon poked out from behind the clouds "It's so big!" I swear, it was HUGE! The size of a volley ball up close! I swear it was HUUUUGE!!! I stared at the moon in silent fascination

"Hm, your much more mellow at night time no da" Chichiri said

"Well, mostly everything I do in the day time is involuntary" I said rubbing behind my head in embarrassment. Again we sat in silence. I grabbed my bag and began rummaging through it for my pencil and sketch book.

I examined Chichiri and started drawing his face, which was easy. The drawing wasn't realistic or anything, I only draw in an anime manga kinda of way.... I thought of a chibi me doing a tragic sigh in my head. Woe on me for being a horrible artist. Well I'm not horrible but not really good either.... Woe on me... When I finally got to Chichiri's bangs, I kept looking from his hair, to my paper and back again at least ten times

"It, there something in my hair no da??" Chichiri asked

"No." I said still looking from my paper to his gravity defying bangs "GRR!" I growled in frustration and shoved my book and pencil back into my bag

"What is it? No da?"

"Congratulations! Your hair is the hardest to draw!" I said slumping "That or I am not meant to be an artist! AHH!!" I hit my head with my fists. I knew exactly what Kuro would say if I told her. She'd say, OH GOD YOU SUCK!!!

"Aw don't get upset about it no da" Chichiri said "You just have to practice"

"I guess, I'll probably be able to draw properly in another thousand years..." I groaned.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself no da" Chichiri said patting my shoulder

"Yeah but self criticism is my way to push myself," I said "Plus my friends Kuro and D3pa1 help me by cruising my work too!"

"That's your problem no da," he said "You have no self esteem no na da, try to put more faith into yourself ok? No da?"

"Ok, I'll try" I smiled.

"Now you better get some sleep no da" Chichiri said scratching behind my ears, ooh, that feels nice.... My eyes began to droop

"Don't scratch me there..." I muttered sleepily

"Oh! So scratching behind your ears makes you sleep huh? No da!" Chichiri said "I wonder what'd happen if I tickled the back of your neck! No da!"

"Oh no no no!" I giggled as his fingers lightly brushed over my neck "Noo! I'm being attacked by tickles!" I felt something behind my ears

"Go to sleep now" Chichiri said hugging me. Oh god he's so warm!! I fell asleep before my eyes even closed

"Good kitty"

ʓʓʓ

"Good morning no da!"

"Ohiyou..." I muttered and fell out of the tree

"Are you ok no da?"

"Trees...evil... hurt..." I said, then felt a rubbing on my head

"It's just a bump, I'm sure you'll be fine" Chichiri smiled rubbing my head

"Morning already?" Sakura grumbled rubbing her eyes

"Yup" Kosarai-san said "Morning Kiako, Chichiri" he grinned.

"Hey!" Zero called pushing though the bushes and holding up a rabbit "I caught breakfast!!"

"NOOOO!!! How dare you eat the poor bunny rabbit?!?!?!" I shouted waving my arms around

"Well what other thing can we have??!" Zero demanded. I blinked at him a few times then rummaged in my bag

"I found cereal, granola bars, trail mix, Coffee Crisp, gum oh wait that's my eraser and nutri-bars, Oh and I think these are Life savers, Back off! The green ones are mine!!" I said "Take your pick"

"Wow, Miaka would probably eat everything in your bag!" Chichiri said taking a nutri-bar

"Miaka?"

"She's a friend of mine, she's always studying for what she calls entrance exams and she loves to eat"

"Ah" Kosarai said putting out the fire

"Set the rabbit free!" I said in a commanding tone to Zero

"After all the trouble of me catching it? No way!" Zero said holding up the rabbit "When we have dinner I'm not sharing!" As I fumed over the rabbit, Chichiri walked over to Zero and smacked him in the head with his staff

"OWW! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"Setting it free" Chichiri said untying the rabbit and stroking it's ears before letting it hop away

"NOOO!! MY SUPPER!!!"

"Yay! Save the bunnies!" I shouted. Chichiri turned and smiled, his gravity defying bangs bobbing up and down

"Shall we get going?"

"Ok! Everyone's got some breakfast and we're all in a good mood right?" I asked carrying Kakashi on my back, course his feet dragged which was a problem...

"I'm ready" Kel said munching on a granola bar

"Me too...." Zero sulked, hmm, I wonder why he ain't eatting, probably his shiny helmet.

ʓʓʓ

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there now?"

"NO! DAMMIT SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!!" Tazuna yelled

"It's just too much fun annoying you guys!!" I laughed shifting my shoulders

"Just.. be quiet..." There was a long pause of silence.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I asked over and over again

"That's it! Your dead!" Zero cried drawing a kunai

"Oh damn...." I muttered

"I suggest you start running!"

"I shall commence then!" I began to zig zag and run in circles and up trees

"She's so cute when she's running for her life" Kosarai grinned putting Kakashi over his shoulder

"Yeah, no da." Chichiri smiled, well, he always smiles pretty much, oh well!

"Get back here!" Zero shouted as I ran near a tree and Zero passed right through me smacking right into the tree

"Huh?" Everyone blinked for a moment

"AHAHAHAA!!" I laughed falling out of the tree I was hiding in and clutching my stomached "You actually fell for my clone!"

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE!!!"

"Ahh!"

"Hey! You two!" Tazuna called "We're here!"

"Chocolate thun-da!!" I screamed running around "Are we there yet?"

"YES WE ARE!! AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!?!?!"

"Nope" I started forward and slammed into a solid wall of muscle

"Ogre!" Chichiri said pulling back on my collar.

ʓʓʓ

The air suddenly filled with a mesmerizing song and a strange warmth took over

"Ahh! It's so cold!" Sakura squealed

"Are you serious? I'm slowly baking!" I said rubbing my head. There was a sound of an eagle then a birds singing. Next thing I knew it, a blue red flaming something flew over my head and tackled the ogre. Then it flew into the sky and I saw, it was a phoenix.

"Suzaku?" Chichiri said "Wait, it doesn't look like the Suzaku I studied..."

Then phoenix let out a screech and beating it's feathers set a wave of black fire towards the ogre setting it a flame. It roared in anguish and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

"Whoa" I blinked. The Phoenix was looking right at me and after preening it's feathers, began to slowly walk towards me. Chichiri back up slightly and threw himself in front of me holding out his arm defensively and his staff at the ready

"This isn't the god Suzaku," he said "The Suzaku I studied was a bird of red fire, not this red and blue one that spouts out black fire!"

"Hey you didn't say no da" Naruto pointed out. I stared at the phoenix, straight in the eye, oh man my vision's splitting to double again!!

"Chichiri," I put my hand on his shoulder "I want to try something"

"It might fry you no da"

"I feel like, I know it" I said smiling reassuringly, but my smile could've scared him even more, I dunno, been a while since I last saw myself smile. I walked to the phoenix, feeling it's intense heat

"May I ask a question?" I said. The giant bird fluffed it's feathers up with it beak and nodded, it's eyes filled with amusement

"If a number was doubled and multiplied by five then you have a new number," I started "Then divide it from the first number and subtract seven, what's the number?" The bird screeched and began batting me with it's wings

"Kiako duck!" Chichiri cried throwing a piece of paper with writing on it; I reconized it as a talisman, or a shikigami or whatever. I gotta review my stuff.... The bird cooed and the paper burst into a black ball of fire

"Your gonna need more then that puny piece of paper" the phoenix was engulfed by flames and a very familiar silhoutte was behind the fire

"Oh and the answer to your silly question is three" A black mage walked out of the flames "Yo"

"Yo, Kuro Suzaku"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I'm sorry, it's just that when I saw Chichiri in a Fushigi Yugi manga I borrowed from the library, I just HAD to put him in here! I just love him so much!!!!

Zero: Geez, obsess much?

Kiako: Shut up puffy cakes...

Chichiri: Puffy cakes no da?

Sorry if I got some stuff wrong in the Zabuza and Kakashi fight, my computer crapped out on me and I had no time to re watch the eps. I'm also sorry if the end or the whole thing bored you....TT I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!! Bye!!


	13. Out of place

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushugi Yugi or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three things like this ʓʷʷ And if those three thingies don't show up I'm sorry if they don't ;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters!

_Italic: _Other part speaking

Normal: My thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shadowheartless?" Kosarai said "Is that you?"

"Yeah but then she changed her name to Kuro Suzaku cause it sounded cooler" I said patting her shoulder "And she grew taller too!"

"Don't touch me...." Kuro said brushing my hand off her shoulder "Yes, that and I was so annoyed of you constantly calling me SH"

"No da?" Chichiri said confused

"Poor Chichiri, he must be so confuzzled" I said

"Stop making words up"

"Fine," I turned around "Chichiri, everyone, I think we got explaining to do... And I mean we as in Kosarai and Kuro" I narrowed my eyes at Kuro

"Fine!" she said rolling her eyes annoyed.

ʓʓʓ

We all got comfortable sitting on logs, introduced everyone and stuff, not in the middle of the road though. That'd be silly.

"It all started when Kiako was playing her video games" Kosarai started "Then she was sucked into the game herself therefore disturbing the balance between our worlds"

"In other words, the reason we're here and Chichiri" Kuro said and pointed to me "It's all her fault"

"Hey! At least we saved the FF VII and FF X worlds!" I said

"Yeah but then the balance was still all weird and stuff so they ended up coming to our world!" Kuro said "You know how many holes I could have saved from my roof from me chucking Wakka to your house?"

"Hey that was your fault for throwing him in the first place, you should've dragged him outside then threw" I said "Dumb dumb...."

"Who's the dumb dumb?!" Kuro said pulling my cat ears

"OW OW OW!!" I batted at her hands "I'll hug you!"

"Eek! Get away from me!"

"Anyway!" Kosarai said "I don't know the rest, you guys explain"

"Okie, it proably was my fault for disrupting the balance of the worlds but it was unintentional! I swear! I was just trying to finish my game"

"That you spent nearly two years on, and you still haven't beat it" Kuro said

"Uresai...."

"We later on discovered that the fireplaces are a kind of portal," Kuro continued "A link from our world to all of yours"

"That's like Miaka! No da!" Chichiri said "She was transported into my world through the book Universe of the four gods!"

"Hey I know that book, It's about four gods guarding parts of the world" I said "The phoenix protects the north, The dragon protects the east I think, the tortoise protects the west I think and the white lion protects the South...I think"

"Nerd!" Naruto and Zero cried and both got bonked on the head by Kelvis's extendo pole, I'm starting to like that thing

"That's almost accurate no da" Chichiri said.

"But then can't you go back to your world through a fireplace in our world?" Sakura asked

"Ya know I never thought of that" I started

"Won't work" Kuro said "I tried, and ended up covered in ashes and other crap"

"You mean you tried to leave, without me huh...." I said with a glare

"That would've been nice but no, I just wanted to try" Kuro said with a grin "I couldn't use Wakka as a geniea pig cause if he were in our world alone..."

"He'd plunge the entire world in complete doom and darkness" we said together

"He's that dangerous?" Sakura said

"Yes and no, he's only deadly when near a stove of something or anything that can explode" Kuro said "Besides that, he's harmless unless he has a blitzball"

"Nu-uh, he blew up snow" I said "And melted half my backyard, plus half my porch is MISSING"

"How's that possible?" Kuro said raising her eyebrow

"He made an oven out of snow" I said "Then he somehow made a flame with two sticks and apparently snuck baking soda and some other explosive stuff in his pants"

"What?" Kuro said in disbelief

"Eww! Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" Kel said disgusted

"Apparently not to Wakka" Kosarai said.

"That still doesn't explain why all the worlds are all getting mixed together no da" Chichiri said crossing his arms, his brow furrowed in deep thought

"That, is what we're gonna find out" Kuro said

"We are?" I said rubbing my head

"Yeah! Don't you wanna go home?"

"Well..." I said and thought. If I got back home, everything would be normal, but if I did, then I'd never be able to see Kakashi, Chichiri, the others or even Wakka ever again.

"Well, do you wanna go home?" I asked

"Nah, well, in a way yes but no." Kuro said "I have really nothing at home waiting for me except an annoying brother and my mom and dad which isn't so bad" She clutched her head "But oh the studying! What'd I'd give to have less homework!"

"That's what you get for going in AC class" I said "That's why I ain't in it"

"Yeah but there's a difference! I'm smart and your dumb!!" she wailed

"Yeah I know..." I said nodding

"Dude you know you just made fun of yourself" Zero said

"Yeah but who gives a damn anyways, I shall always remain as stupid as I am now" I laughed

"Well I for one want to know about the world stuff!" Kel said standing

"Yeah! Me too!" Zero said punching his fist in the air.

"But you guys-" Kosarai began, Kel grinned

"We're from your world too" Zero said

"Say wha?" Kuro said. I just stared

"Kiako no da?" Chichiri waved his hand in front of my face

"Um, ok, yeah" I said "Let's get going, We still have to enter the village"

"We can stay at my house" Tazuna said standing up "Hurry up brats!"

"Brat..." Kuro said indignatly "I am no brat"

"Your starting to talk like Fluffy" I said

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah that's Sesshy-sama" I said then began choking as Kuro began to strangle me

"DON'T CALL HIM FLUFFY!! IT'S LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO MADE DUBBED SHAMAN KING! THEY MADE HAO-SAMA INTO ZEKE!!"

"Zeke?" I said "Heh heh, Zeke the geek"

"Do you want to die?"

"No thank you!"

ʓʓʓ

The entire viallge was floating on a deck, it was supported by wooden posts and barges

"I'm back!" Tazuna-san called into a small hut

"Hi dad!" I women walked into the room "Oh? Are these the ninja's you hired?"

"Yup, where's Inari?"

"Ummm...." I said uncomfortably

"What is it? No da?" Chichiri whispered to me

"Kakashi's kinda getting heavy..." I whispered back. He nodded

"Excuse me no da" he said "Is there a place where our friend can rest?"

"Oh my! Right this way" she led us into another room where there was already a futon "He can rest here"

"Arigato" I said laying Kakashi down gently and folding the blanket over him. I heard foot steps and turned around seeing a small boy in a hat, I smiled and waved. The boy just stared back and ran off. I stood up and walked around until I found the others in a tiny kitchen

"Man, I'm beat!" Zero said putting his feet on the table, Kuro immidietly slapped his legs

"Oww! What was that for?!" he asked

"You shouldn't do that! Especially in other people's houses" Kuro said

"Shut up you stupid know it all"

"I'll could easily destroy you this instant"

"Your bluffing,"

"You wanna bet?" Kuro growled holding up her hand, green flames began to dance on it

"NO! NOT ULTIMA!!" I screamed "You'll blow the entire village up!!"

"Fine!" Kuro said "But can I use a lower class spell instead?"

"Go ahead" I shrugged

"Ok! Wateraga!!"

"That's not a low class spell!" I cried

"It is now!"

"Ah crap I hate you..." Zero was drenched wet

"It's amazing how you got wet but not anything else no da" Chichiri said

"Ah yes, the laws of magic are so confuzzlating" I said taking a seat beside him

"Hey gimme your garment grid for a second" Kuro said holding out her hand. I searched my robes and pulled it out handing it to her

"Here ya go"

"Holy crap why is it covered it blood?" she asked looking at the grid

"Umm... a bit of a problem I ran into" I said recalling the pain oh Zabuza stepping on my hands.

"Oh well," she tucked it into her pocket

"Hey what ya doin' with me grid?" I asked

"Here," she handed me a different one, it looked kinda like a star with six spaces "You can fill it out yourself, just make sure I'm around to help you" she pulled out a tiny sack and poured a whole bunch of different dress spheres

"Ooh, shinys" I said "Hey look! Mascot!" I picked up the sphere with a moogle head on it and slipped it in, One dress sphere

"I suggest you put in a White mage DS"

"DS?"

"Dress spheres too long to say"

"Ah" I slipped in Festival Goer. Two DS

"Also, put in the one with the gun" I reached for one only to get my hand slapped

"Not that one! The other one!"

"Ok ok!" I took the other one and slipped it in. Three DS

"Ok, now put in the Dark Knight" I obeyed. Four DS

"Hey I'm kinda having fun bossing you around, Now put in the one with a Teddy bear on it"

"What do I use teddy bears and plushies to attack?"

"Just do it!" I slipped it in. Five DS

"Ok, the ones you put in so far are Mascot, White Mage, Festival Goer, Alchemist, Dark Knight and Trainer" Kuro said "The last one you can choose yourself"

"It's so confusing no da" Chichiri said looking at the orbs.

"What's the one with the claw looking thing on it?" I asked

"Oh, that's Beserker," Kuro said "One of my favorites, good HP, defense and strength"

"Sugoi!" I snatched it up and slipped it in. As I admired the shiny glowy spheres, Kuro suddenly stood up

"Well! Time to go train!" she said walking towards the door "We'll be in the forest outside of the village ok?"

"We?" I said weakly, I knew where this wa going

"Exactly! You need to train! If you don't you'll be as useless as Naruto over there"

"Hey!"

"I think I'll come with you" Kel said stretching

"Me too no da" Chichiri said

"Ok, have fun" I groaned with Kuro grabed the back of my shirt

"Your coming to" she said and began to drag me. I didn't even protest, trust me, it's futile to stop Kuro from anything she really wants to do. Plus I wanna get back here in one piece.

ʓʓʓ

"Are we there yet?"

"Kiako we've just left the house! Sheez!" Kuro said dropping me "Ah whatever, you've got legs"

"Aww, I was having fun with you dragging me" I smiled standing up and straightening my clothing.

When we got to the forest, Kuro found a huge field

"We can train here" Kuro said "Come one Kiako"

"Who what?" I followed her

"We're gonna work on your sphere change speed, I'm not sure how fast you change" Kuro said

"That just sounded so weird..."

"We're gonna have a little battle" Kuro grinned

"Oh, I know you've been looking forward to this" I groaned

"Anyway, we'll change into a dress sphere and just go on an onslaught of fighting" Kuro said "Chichiri, Kel, you guys might wanna stand back"

"Ok" Kel said walking away

"Good luck Kiako-chan no da"

"Let's just hope I get out of here alive" I muttered waving.

ʓʓʓ

"Ready," Kuro said

"Setty"

"That's not even a word! Oh whatever,"

"GO!" I pressed a random button on my grid and heard a whirling. Taking no time to look at my new attire, I already saw Kuro charging towards me in a dark suit of armour. Then I noticed, I had no weapon, nothing, zipal, none!!

"Oh god..." I muttered then I heard a roar "Huh?" I looked to the side and saw a white tiger stalking around me

"Um, attack?" I said. The tiger lept forward towards Kuro and they both met in the middle after a couple of fast slashes and otehr things I couldn't see, my tiger bounded back to my side

"Trainer eh? Not bad" Kuro said her sword on her shoulder "Can you guess what my DS is?"

"Dark knight?"

"Correct, but in battle," she lifted her sword "Never be caught off guard!" she dashed forward

"AHH! FLAMING DOOM!!" I shouted refering to Kuro. My tiger suddely burst into flames which made me scream

"What the?" Kuro jumped backwards as my flaming tiger missed her

"MY PET CAUGHT ON FIRE!!!" I screamed. While I was screaming, Kel and Chichiri where watching from afar

"I'm getting worried no da" Chichiri said looking as Kiako was running around and batting the flames off her tiger

"About Kiako? Well she's challanged so we should be worried" Kel said

"AHHH!! MY PET IS DYING!!"

"IF YOU KEEP BATTING IT LIKE THAT IT WILL DIE!!"

"I'm very worried about those two" Chichiri sighed. Ok, Back to me and my problem.

"That, was not fun" I muttered back in my Festival Goer DS. The Tiger was gone and Kuro was back into her Black Mage DS

"You change too slow" Kuro said

"Well kinda hard, I've got such slow reflexes how can I press the button in time?" I said

"Well, there's an easier way" Kuro said "Just concentrate on the DS, focus on it and then abrakadabra you're changed"

"Ok," I stood up

"Try changing into Mascot"

"Yosh" I tried to concentrate

"Think of the dress sphere, what it's like, imagine yourself changing"

"I can't concentrate when your coaching me...." I thought of the Moomba and heard the familiar whirling, But isntead of it completely consuming me, I just opened my eyes and was looking through the familiar eyes of the Mascot.

"Your a Moomba?" Kuro said

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Me? I'm a Tonberry" Kuro said smiling "I can stab you with my knife"

"Hey...."

"Ok, let's go again" Kuro said. I groaned

"Alright...."

ʓʓʓ

After we had another two rounds, we were both beat.

"So...tired..." Kuro said as we were laying on the grass

"No question" I said beside her. I sat up and then stood

"Where're you going?" Kuro asked sitting up

"I'm gonna go find Chichiri and Kel" I said running in the direction they went

"You don't have any more energy to train but you have energy to go find Chichiri and Kel?" Kuro said

"Yeah I know it's weird" I grinned "Catch ya later!"

"Yeh yeh" Kuro called laying back down and pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Kel! Chichiri!" I walked through the bushes, there were small sounds of poles ringing and jingling. I peeped through the bushes and saw Chichiri and Kel locked in battle with their weapons

"Not bad!" Kel said

"Same to you no da" Chichiri replied swinging his staff upwards sending Kel's pole flying. Thinking fast, Kel umped on top of Chichiri's staff and jumped in the air grabbing his pole and swinging it down on Chichiri, who blocked with his staff and skidded backwards. There was a flash above my head and a _ping_. I looked up and screamed as something landed on me

"What the hell?" the person who landed on me had red flaming hair, a trench coat and a fan on his back, Ooh shiny.

"Owie, what's with all the people landing on me?!?!" I demanded out loud

"Hey! What're you doing here?" the boy asked

"Hey! You landed on me!" I argued

"Women!" he reached for his fan "Yer probably a demon tryin to sneak up on me and attack!" he pulled his fan out

"Well, techniqly I'm half demon" I said crossing my arms

"Oh whatever!" the boy pulled his arm back "Rekka shinen!"

"AAHH!!" I screamed lurging backwards to avoid the giant wave of fire. Stumbling to my feet, I ran to where Chichiri and Kel where still sparing

"Get back here! Rekka Shinen!" I dodged another burst of fire

"Chichiri!! Kel!!" I ran straight towards them and tripped when I reached them

"What is it Kiako?" Chichiri asked kneeling beside me, hey he didn't say no da again

"Someone landed on me again and they're trying to set me on fire!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure it isn't Kuro?" Kel asked

"Rekka Shinen!" Chichiri put his hands into a tiger seal. A silver bubble appeared covering Kel, himself and me. The fire bounced off harmlessly

"Chichiri?" the boy held his fan up threateningly

"Hello Tasuki, no da" Chichiri said waving

"You guys know each other?" Kel said scratching behind his head

"Yup, no da" Chichiri said smiling "He's a friend of mine"

"She's half demon!" Tasuki snarled pointing his fan at me

"Hm?" Chichiri looked down at me "Really? She doesn't act like a demon"

"Well she is one!" Tasuki said "Get outta de way so I can burn her" I looked up at Chichiri, then back down at the ground.

"Gomen no da" Chichiri said patting my head "But she's actually not a very bad person to be around"

"Are ya serious? She's a demon! And your a monk!" Tasuki said "Monks destroy demons!"

"Your a half demon?" Kel said looking at me. I nodded sadly, hardly three seconds and this guy hates me, well, this is actually nothing new to me since nearly every person on the planet and worlds hate me, I guess this is no different. My body quivered at the thought

"Friends, che" Tasuki said "Women are unreliable, plus they're practicly useless. A demon for a friend? How do you know she isn't going to stab you in the back? Or do something else?"

"Well..." Chichiri started. I stood up and silently began walking away

"Kiako? Where're you going?" Kel asked

"I'm gonna go find Kuro" I choked out looking at the ground then took off at break neck speed into the forest.

ʓʓʓ

After running, I looked back and saw nothing but trees and other shrubs. Slowing down, I squeezed into a super tight clustero f trees, their hard bark scratching and clawing through my face and fur and straight to my skin but I ignored it. In between the trees, it was dark and musty, the trees looking like a circluar closet with no door. Sitting down with my back against a tree, I hugged my knees and curled into a tight ball making myself as small as possible

_Your friend's will be looking for you, you know that right?_

No, Kuro'll think I'm sleeping somewhere or that I've gotten eatten

_What about the others? Like Naruto and Kel and Chichi-_

_  
_Naruto and the others will be worried about Kakashi and Kel will be doing something and Chichiri will be hanging with Tasuki. Most likely no one will notice me missing

_Hmm, what about Kakashi? What if he wakes up?_

.....I'm not answering that

_You like him don't you?_

Shut up before I hammer you with my chibi

_Still, you really don't think anybody'll notice you gone?_

Of course, I've been invisable for most of my life anyways. Everyone always hated me, and I didn't even understand why.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I wiped them away and stood up facing a tree, I growled and punched they tree as hard as I could. The old bark split and a couple of leaves drifted down

_Trying not to cry? Why're you trying to act so mature? No ones around to see you cry._

"I won't cry!" I shouted and punched the tree again and again "I won't I won't I won't!" I stopped to take a stuttering breath in and looked at my knuckles. Blood streamed out of them leaving them bare. I took another breath in and untied the bell around my neck then tucked it into my pocket and kicked the tree, then slammed my fist over and over again against the tree. There was a roar as another ogre bashed thought the circle of trees I was in, this time with a mace

"Bring it..." I muttered tossing my garment grid and backpack aside.

ʓʓʓ Third person P.O.V

Kuro stared out the window of Tazuna's house

"Something wrong no da?" Chichiri asked sitting beside her

"I feel like something's missing" Kuro said still gazing out the window "It's awfully quiet"

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Zero said walking behind them "No ones going on about pixie sticks and soap being an endangered species"

"Something is missing" Kel said "But what?"

"Ah who cares" Tasuki said "I'm jus' glad dat stupid cat is gone" Everyone stared at him then out the window then at Kuro

"I thought she was with you" Kel said

"Me? I thought she was with you!" Kuro said

"Well she said she was going to go find you!"

"That doesn't matter now! We have to go find her!" Kuro said already at the door "I thought she got lost but this is rediculous! We went out around noon but it's nearly ten o' clock" She ran out the door

"Hey wait up!" Kel shouted running after her

"Wait!" Tasuki grabbed Chichiri by the arm before he left "What'd I tell you about that demon?"

"Tatsuki it doesn't matter I have to go find her!" Chichiri protested pulling away and running out the door following Kuro.

"Where do we start? She could be anywhere by now" Kel said. Kuro said nothing but her eyes where closed

"Um, Kuro?" Suddenly two wings, one bright red and one dark red exploded out of Kuro's back in a swirl of feathers. Then the wings folded around her and the red and blue phoenix reappeared

"It'll be faster this way" she said bending down slightly "Hop on but just don't pull out my feathers" Kel jumped onto Kuro followed by Chichiri. In a whirl of wind, Kuro was soaring high in the air

"See anything?" Kel asked

"Nothing" Kuro replied. Chichiri was silent

"Hey at least say something" Kel said

"I have don't know what to say" Chichiri said "Kiako must be upset about something...Maybe it was my fault..."

"Ya damn right! Your fault and your fan swinging friend!" Kel scowled "Just because he hates women"

"It's called sexism"

"I know what it's called!" Kel shouted then glared Chichiri straight in the face "What happened to your face?"

"It was an enchanted mask" Chichiri said holding up the smiling face. His real face underneath, there was a giant gash over his eye, even bigger then Aurons, his good eye in a hard glare "This scar I got from my friend, the friend I fought"

"There! I see her!" Kuro shouted and made a sharp dive

"Whoa! You could warn me before you do that!!" Kel shouted clutching on for dear life. Down below was an ogre, much bigger then the one the encountered earlier. Kuro was a huge phoenix, but she small compared, there was also a tiny figure standing in front of the ogre. The ogre raised it's giant mace and swung it at the cat girl

"Kiako move!" Kel shouted "DAMMIT MOVE!!" Kiako meerly looked up and stood her ground getting smashed by the mace and tumbling in the dirt leaving ditches

"Dammit why isn't she fighting back? She has a fairly good memory except for tests, why isn't she using the garment grid?!" Kuro shreiked.

"Go lower! We're still too high up!" Kel ordered

"I'm trying!" Kuro snapped. The ogre flinged it's weapon around barely missing Kuro and slammed it into Kiako, even from above, they heard a sickening crunch

"Hurry dammit!" Kel yelled. When they weren't even ten feet near the ground, Chichiri suddenly jumped off and rolled to absorb the shock. The mace came around again swatting Kiako and the collision made her knock down three trees, she staggered to her feet with her right arm dangling uselessly by her side.

ʓʓʓ Kiako P.O.V

The mace came back for another swing. I already had blood pouring from every vital area I knew, and my right arm was definatly broken. I closed my eyes and waited for the heavy spiked ball to hit me. Instead, I felt something grab me and then felt like I was just thrown with something clinging to me as I tumbled. I then stopped rolling

"Oww....." I opened my eyes and saw a boy with a huge gash over his eye clutching his bleeding shoulder, but I knew, I'd reconize those bangs anywhere

"Nandei..." I muttered "Nandei..." I sluggishly stood up and glanced at the ogre

"Kiako you baka!!" I looked to the side and saw Kuro and Kel, Kuro was holding up my backpack and garment grid "Why aren't you using the grid?!?!"

"And why didn't you come back??!!" Kel shouted

_Seems like they missed ya_

I don't care.....

"Kiako!" I turned around looking at Chichiri as he stood up still clutching his shoulder "Kiako I-" the ogre roared and swung his mace

"Move!" I shouted grabbing Chichiri by the collar even with my broken arm, I forced the ligaments to move and hurled Chichiri to where Kuro and Kel stood. The mace smacked into me sending me skidding towards them

"Kiako! What're you trying to do? Get killed?!" Kuro shouted grabbing my collar and lifting me up to my feet

"Yes!" I shouted back slapping her hand away.

ʓʓʓ Third person P.O.V

"What?! Why?!" Kel demanded

"I don't belong here! I'm out of place!!" Kiako yelled "I don't even exist!"

"What're you talking about?!"

"All my life I've been left out, everyone hated me! Didn't want me around! Kicked and beat me! Hell the world hates me! All the worlds hate me! I'd rather disappear all together!" she screamed tears streaming. She jumped back and quickly did a seal and slapped her hand on the ground, a force field formed around Chichiri, Kuro and Kel.

"Hey!"

"What're you doing?!" Kuro slammed on the prison

"It'll keep you safe" Kiako said sternly "Strong as you are Kuro, you won't be able to break it, it feeds off your hate, anger and envy, as long as you have those the shield will hold stronger then what you guys can dish out"

"Kiako!" Chichiri slamed his fist against the walls "Kiako!" She turned and gave a smile, not her usual evil or hyper smile, just one normal smile

"Adieu mon ami" she said then ran off

"What'd she say?" Kel asked

"That was French, we learned it in class together" Kuro said solmnly "It means Good bye forever friends"

ʓʓʓ Kiako P.O.V

_I thought you didn't care about them_

I don't, I just don't want their blood stained on my hands...

_So your really gonna suicide?_

Just shut up.

"Blade of blood!" I whiped up my arm and a giant red glowing sword emerged. The ogre growled as if happy I was gonna put up a fight, dashing towards the ogre, I felt a surge of energy

_I guess i could join in the fun, I'll help_

I...Thank you

_Ya owe my secrets of crushes and other things_

Done.

Authors note: I have no idea why the hell this happened, just ideas kept flowing into my head and I kept writing them down, I couldn't stop I swear! I forgot if Adieu means good bye forever, I forgot...... ; But if i find out I'll fix it right away!!

Kuro: Yeah, sure, like you remember to do your corrections

Kiako: Uresai….

Bottom of Form


	14. A bit O fun

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushugi Yugi or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three things like this ʓʷʷ And if those three thingies don't show up I'm sorry if they don't ;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters!

Other part speaking: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring it punk!" I yelled swinging my blade and slicing the chain of it's mace off. The ogre roared and slammed his fist where I was, I took out some explosive notes and preformed Kawarami. The notes detonated on contact with the ogre's fist and nearly it's whole arm was blown off

"Take that!" I yelled dipping my fingers in blood "Blades of blood!" the ogre seemed to scream as it's face was cut up

_You know summoning right?_

No

_Just use some of your blood and for you, draw a circle on the ground. The rest will come to you automaticly._

"Here goes!" taking some of my blood, I drew a circle and preformed some random seals then slammed my hand on the edge of the circle

"I summon thee! Shining Diamond weapon!" The voice in my head and I said at the same time. The circle glowed and the earth began to shake, like in the Godzilla movie. Yellow energy blasts soared over my head and collided with the ogre, I turned around and my mouth dropped. I had just summoned the Great Diamond weapon of FF VII!! The weapon let out a roar and fired again and suddenly disappeared.

"Ano?" I looked at the ogre and it was pretty deformed. Roaring, ir raised it's non blown up hand and tried to slam it down on me, instead, a staff speared right through it's hand, rings jingling

"Kiako! Are you ok?" Chichiri rushed up to me his arm still bleeding

"What- what're you- how'd you-"

"Get out of your barrier? I dunno, I was just thinking and then slammed into it and fell out" Chichiri said then a shadow loomed over us "Look out!" He grabbed me and jumped out of the way as the ogre slammed it's fist down and sent Chichiri's staff flying back to him

"Kiako, I-" Chichiri said

"ROOOAAR!!!" The ogre well, roared. Apparently it hated being ignored and thrust it's hand down to squash us, Chichiri stood his ground and used his staff to hold the hand back

"Kiako do you hate me?" he asked while holding back the ogre. I stood there blinking

"I SHALL CRUSH YOU PUNY HUMAN!!!" The ogre bellowed, OH MY GOD IT SPOKE!!

"Shut up! I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Chichiri twirled his staff cutting off the ogres hand. Using my blood again to draw another circle, I preformed more random seals and slammed my hand down

"I summon thee! Noble Knights of the Round!" A hole where my circle was opened and became wider as eight (I think) Knights climbed out of the hole

"You summoned us?" one of the knights said. I just kinda nodded

"Um, destroy the rest of the ogre?" I said pointing

"It will be a pleasure!" another knight laughed taking out a staff. They preformed their usual attacks, meteor showers, bashing and slicing and dicing and then the ogre was reduced into a pile of blood and other..Stuff.

"Thank you" I smiled

"Summon us if you need to" another knight said and they all disappeared.

"Oww, everything hurts.." I muttered and fell on my knees, half of my blood was gone, my arm was broken, my whole body felt heavy and I had a major pounding honking headache!! I was tilting forward and I knew my face was soon going to be introduced to the ground. Then I felt something catch me

"Kiako, Do you?" Chichiri asked softly

"Do I what?" I asked

"Do you hate me? For being a monk? For me not saying anything when Tasuki was rambling? For-" I smiled and huggd him tightly

"Course not dumb dumb!" I laughed "How can I hate you? Your my friend after all" I looked up "We still are friends right?"

"Yup, no da" Chichiri smiled

"HEEY!!" We turned and saw Kuro and Kel running towards us. I tried to stand but ended up falling down

"Need help no da?" Chichiri asked holding out his hand, I took it and stood up using him for support

"Yo Kuro" I grinned

"CHO BAKA!!!" Kuro shouted punching me in the face sending me flying, again

"Ah! Kiako!"

"That's for running off and ditching the grid and trying to commite suicide and trapping me in that stupid bubble!!" she huffed shaking her fist ready to hit me again

"I get it, And I'm sorry" I said staring up at the night sky "But can we go back now? All my bones except for my head were broken but I think you took care of that by breaking my nose"

"Opps, gomen" Kuro said and with a puff, turned into the White mage dress sphere "It won't heal you completely but at least you'll live" She waved her wand over me and a felt my bones, muscle tissue and organs stitching themselves back together, and I felt blood flowing through me again. Kuro then transformened into her phoenix form

"Hurry and get on so I can go to sleep" she said

"I'm too tired to get up...." I muttered but flipped onto my stomache and crawled towards her, she lowered her wing like a ramp and allowed me to roll up.

ʓʓᘛ

"Ya doin' ok back there guys?" Kel asked as we soared back to Tazuna's house

"Yes, we're fine no da" Chichiri said petting my head, which was resting in his lap. He demanded that I lay down after the beating I took, I was too tired to protest

"How's your shoulder?" I asked staring up at him, he had his smiley mask back on

"I'm fine," he smiled rubbing it "what about your arm?"

"Still useless and broken, ha hah" I chuckled "Looks like I won't be able to do anything properly in a while, at least my fingers still work do I can poke Kuro"

"I heard that!" Kuro shouted "Don't make me throw you off!!"

"I was kidding!" I laughed "How far are we from Mr. Puffy cakes-san's house?"

"Still quite a bit away" Kuro replied

"Ok," I twisted a bit and rolled off of Chichiri's lap "Ooh, Puffy feathers"

"You pluck or dirty a single feather and your dead" Kuro threatened

"Can I drool over the softness?" I joked

"That's it! Someone push her off! I mean it!!"

"Cool your feathers!" Kel said "I think we're almost there"

"What kind of sense of direction do you have?"

"Better then yours"

"Kiako or Chichiri!! Push him off!!" Kuro ordered

"I don't want to push him off though no da"

"I'm too tired to! So shut up and let me sleep! Getting smucked around takes energy ya know!!"

"Well it's your fault for getting smucked in the first place!"

"I'm gonna get a car one day"

"What the hell with subject change?!"

"Oh yeah! I will get a car!" I said

"Yeah and crash it" Kuro humoured

"No! I'll get a license! Then I'll crash into your house!" I laughed

"Well then I'll get a car and smash it into your house!" Kuro laughed. We were laughing so hard, we couldn't even talk anymore

"Good time, good times" I said grinning "Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I bolted up

"No! I just said that so you'd shut up"

"Awww..." I layed back down stomache down on the feathery softness that was Kuro

"Stop talking about me like that..." Kuro growled

"I didn't say anything about your feathery softness though!" I said quickly

"But you were thinking it" Kuro growled again turning around and giving me the Glare O' Doom. I saw out of the corner of my eye Kelvis and Chichiri scoot closer to me

"I don't like her, she reads minds no da!" Chichiri whispered

"I'm with ya man..." Kel whispered back

"I like to whisper too" Kuro hissed

"Oh damn...."I muttered "We are so, fried...."

"Indeed you are!"

ʓʓʓ

"We're back!" Kel called. There was a thundering of feet and next thing I knew it, I was being strangled to death by hugs

"Kiako-chan!! Where were you!! I missed you so much!!!" Kosarai-san cried squeezing me

"I-Itai..." I squeaked "Kosarai-san, your crushing my bones..."

"But where were you young lady!" Kosarai-san scolded "Making all of us worry like that"

"Yeah yeah!" Sakura said from behind him "And your covered in blood again!"

"Well it's not my fault suicide involves blood shed" I grumbled and gestured to my dangling arm "And broken bones" I added cheerfully

"SUICIDE?! BROKEN BONES?!?!" Kosarai, Sakura, Naruto and now, Tazuan and his daughter shouted at the same time.

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!!" Sakura screamed over and over again whacking me in the head with a nearby cup she snatched up from the table

"Why does everyone hit my head?!" I demanded trying to shield myself from the cup of doom

"YOU LUNKHEAD!!" Zero shouted jumped down from the ceiling and landing right on top of me "YOU GO OFF AND TRY TO DIE!! I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU IF I WANT TO!!!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB AND GREATEST DREAM SO GET OFF HER!!!" Kuro shouted hitting him over the head constantly

"OWW! STOPPIT!!"

"All of you stop it no da!" Chichiri said picking me up off the floor "Do you have a place for her to sleep and recover?"

"Hai! This way!" she lead us to a room beside Kakashi's, I peeked inside and saw Kakashi was still out cold.

"Here, you both can rest here" she said hurrily setting up a futon

"Thank you" Chichiri said gratefully laying me down and pulling the blanket over me.

"For some reason, I don't wanna sleep" I said sitting up and playing with my broken arm by picking it up and letting it drop down

"Your arm will never heal if you keep abusing it like that" Kuro said from the doorway

"But I can't feel anything in it" I said lifting it up and dropping it again. Kuro walked in and slapped my arm

"Feel that?" she asked

"Nope." I looked at Chichiri "Chichiri, can you leave? I'm going to change into a different pair of clothes"

"Ok, no da" Chichiri said standing up

"Hey wait," I crawled over to him "Sit down again" He sat, I concentrated on the White Mage dress sphere and when I had changed, lightly put my finger tip on Chichiri's shoulder. There was a blue glow where my finger was on his shoulder and he pulled his collar down and the wound in his shoulder was gone as if he was never touched in the first place.

"There, all better" I said 

"Arigato, Kiako-chan na no da" he said smiling, I got the fuzzy warm feeling again. He began to walk out

"Hey hold on again!" I said and rummaged through my bag and found my Mt. Fuji T-shirt and tossed it to Chichiri "You can wear this for now, Maybe if my arm can move tomarrow I can fix the hole in the back of your shirt" He smiled again and walked out closing the curtain that was over the door behind him.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Kuro asked exaspperated-ish

"You are psychic!!!" I cried pointed at her

"GAH!!" she fell over "Just hurry up and change then ask so I can go sleep!!"

"Well," I started pulling a pajama shirt over my clothes and began pulling out of my normal clothes from underneath the shirt (It's the only way I can change without showing anything!!) "It's about Chichiri..."

"What now?"

"Well, it's just-" I stopped and took my bloody clothes out from under my shirt and hiding under the blanket, changed into my PJ pants "Whenever he smiles, I get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and then my inner chibi and me just can't stop smiling"

"I'm kinda guessing you like him, but don't you like Cid? And Kakashi? And Baralai? And Auron? And a whole bunch of other people I don't know??" Kuro said "At least I stick to my favorite characters, you have like, over ten now?"

"I like them all! Except the super old characters!!" I exclaimed popping out from under the blanket with bad hair "But because of that I have mixed up feelings and my head feels like it's splitting in half!!"

"HEY! If there's gonna be any head splitting I'll be the one doing it!" Kuro said glaring and shaking her fist

"Kuro! I'm too tired to hide away from your Glare O Doom ok!?!" said shaking my left fist "And I also have trouble drawing his bangs" I added

"OH GOD YOU SUCK!!" she shouted, See? Told ya she'd say that.

"I KNOW!!" I shouted back

"Anyway, the answer to your problem is, that you like Chichiri" she said then whispered "Alot"

"Zeke the geek and Fluffy" I smirked

"ROOOOOAAAR!!!!" Kuro lunged at me

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" I sprang to my feet and ran out the door, my long pajama sleeves trailing behind me, I'm telling you! They're really long! So long they drag against the floor when I stand, I could probably trip on them.

"YOUR DEAD!!!!" Kuro roared sending jets of hot water at me

"NYYAAAAAHHH!!!" I zipped past Kel and Kosarai and ran down another hall, my sleeves still dragging

"YOU RUN PRETTY DAMN FAST FOR SOMEONE WHO'S IN PAIN!!"

"I'M TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM MORE PAIN!!!!" I screamed "GACK!!" I had hit a dead end, there was only one door and I had no idea what was on the other side. With my back to the door, Kuro slid from around the corner and grinned her evil grin

"Oh yes, this will be good" she smirked, for a moment there she looked insane!!

"Now let's talk this out reasonably" I said holding my hands up, which were covered by my sleeves

"WATERAGA!!!" she shouted pointing her staff at me

"AHH!" I ducked and saw the door behind me swing open

"GYYYAAAA!!" I looked up and saw a water drenched Tasuki

"Oh god...." I groaned.

ʓʓʓ

Tasuki looked down at me and snarled, fangs showing

"You!!" he growled

"Me?" I whimpered

"You got Chichiri hurt! YOUR DEAD!!!" he grabbed his fan "Rekka shinen!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I rolled out of the way dodging the fire and rolled again to dodge Kuro's water. Sliding under Kuro, I took off full speed to my room

"GET HER!!" I heard Kuro shout

"YOUR DEAD!!!"

"You guys are so alike!" I cried turning a corner and dashing into my room. Unfortunatly, I tripped on the tiny step that led into it.

"Hm? Kiako what's wrong no da?" Chichiri asked

"No time!! RUN!!" I dived under the blanket and layed as flat as I could. I saw the blanket get thrown off and Chichiri climbed in beside me

"What're you doing?! If they try to burn/drown me you'll be in the line of fire!"

"Shh, I'm making it so it looks like you've disappeared and that I'm the only one in the bed no da" Chichiri said "Now lay flat na no da" I obeyed and when I heard thundering footsteps and death threats from Kuro, I knew they've come.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki said

"Hm?" I held my breath

"Have you seen Kiako?" Kuro asked "We're on a mission of search and destroy"

"Sorry, I haven't no da" Chichiri said "Maybe she's in another part of the house"

"Ok, thanks" Kuro said and I heard her footsteps start again "KIAKO WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU THEN REVIVE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!!" I swallowed, I am so dead tomarrow....

"Ya doin' ok Chichiri?" I heard Tasuki ask

"I'm fine no da" Chichiri said

"How's yer arm?"

"It's fine, Kiako healed me no da" Chichiri said

"Che, ok." Tasuki said. There was a long pause

"I'm gonna go fry her now" more foot steps were heard

"You can come out now" Chichiri said. I popped my head out relieved

"Thank god!" I said "It's steaming under there!" I sighed though "At least I'll live at least for a couple more hours"

'Tasuki's just protective no da" Chichiri said "Though he does have his temper flares no da"

"I can see that" I said and felt a pat on my head

"Get some rest no da" Chichiri said with a smile, I got the fluffly feeling again. That or my nervous system is failing on me.

"I'm too scared that Kuro and Tasui'll kill me in my sleep" I whimpered

"Aw don't worry, they're probably tired too no da" he said "Besides, I'll be here to protect you na no da" He began to scratch behind my ears

"Fine! I'll go to sleep!" I said and set my head on the giant pillow. Since Chichiri was also in the futon, it looked much bigger then when Tazuna's daughter layed it down.

"Good night" I said sleeping on my side

"Good night no da" Chichiri smiled still scratching behind my ears. Slowly, my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

ʓʓʓ

Oh god, here we go again, dream time... The setting was the bridge again. Heaving a sigh, I twirled in a circle with my hand pointed out and when I stopped, my finger pointed to where a dome of ice blocks was. Curiously, I ran towards it and heard more fighting

"Rekka Shinen!"

"Eh??" I'd reconize that voice anywhere!! Running towards it and peering in between the floating ice blocks, I saw they were mirrors, ice mirrors infact.

"I don't get it! Why isn't the ice melting?!" I heard Tasuki yell in frustration

"He's too fast no da!" Chichiri??? I stepped into the dome and saw the masked boy.

"Blinkity blink blink HUH?!?!" I exclaimed, I hadn't realized that this was the same boy that we saw in the forest

"Chiri' watch out!! Rekka Shinin!" he waved his fan and it missed the boy entirely

"Your too slow for me, your speed will never match mine" the boy said "Your tessen won't even melt my mirrors" So that's what his fan's called.

"Wanna bet?" Tasuki disappeared in a blur, I saw a silver streak and Tasuki screamed in pain

"As I said, your too slow" The boy said holding more needles

"Tasuki!" Chichiri rushed to his friend and stood in front of him, I noticed his mask was off and his one red brown eye glared furiously

"Dammit! It hurts!" Tasuki growled pulling out the needle in his leg.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered and with one quick sweep, three needles streaked past Chichiri only tearing bits of his clothes and hit Tasuki, one straight into torso side where I knew, where the liver was (hey, I do study parts of the human body! I really do!), one straight in the middle of his forehead and the last one, right where his heart was.

"TASUKI!!" Chichiri clentched his fists, I ran to where Tasuki was and tried to spot any sign of life, anything; but there was nothing.

"This is just a dream..this is just a dream..." I muttered to myself

"Tasuki..." Chichiri muttered his eye full of sadness, I didn't even notice he stopped staying no da. Quickly the sadness turned into rage

"No need to get angry" The masked boy said "You'll soon be joining him"

"If I'm going to join him, I'm taking you with me!" Chichiri cried swinging his staff and thrusting his palm forward. An energy wave knocked into the masked boy sending him right into the mirror

"Impressive, focusing your chi into a blast" he said pulling out needles and threw them, Chichiri did a half tiger seal and his shield formed around him, the needles bouncing off.

"A shield too? Very impressive, but I'm still too fast for you" the boy jumped into the mirror above Chichiri and dove downwards with his needles. The shield burst open and the masked boy zoomed back into a mirror. Chichiri was obviously exhasted, he was on one knee panting

"So tired, just join your friends" the masked boy said from the mirror

"You killed them....You killed Kiako, then Tasuki!!" Chichiri roared bringing his staff up and trying to slash the mirror

"I'm dead?!?!" I cried and looked around

"They're that precious to you?" the masked boy said "Too bad, but your joining them"

"Chichiri!!" I looked to the side

"It's me!" I exclaimed looking at my double, well, the difference was that I was in PJ's and the other me was in the Festival Goer DS and was bloody and had needles sticking out everywhere

"You hurt my friends, I don't care if you are that boy who I mistook for a girl that I met and became friends with in the forest! You'll suffer for hurting my friends!!" my double shouted waving her fists around

"I'm sorry I have to fight you, but I'm even more sorry that I'll have to kill you"

"No!" Chichiri stood up using his staff

"You will both die" the boy did a bunch of seals with one hand "I'm sorry, forgive me, Water element! Raining water needles!!" The water around Chichiri and my double rose into the air and spiked down on both of them. Both left in a bloody heap

"I'm sorry.." the boy said again bowing "Forgive me"

"Great job, Haku" Zabuza stepped out of the mist grinning behind the cloth covering his mouth

"I am your tool Zabuza-san, I will always be by your side"

ʓʓʓ

Bolting up my head knocked into something, hard

"Ow!" Kuro clutched her head "You knocked into my head you super idiot!"

"Who wha wha?" I looked around franticly and saw I was back in the room, Chichiri slowly waking up beside me

"Who said ow no da??" He asked drowsily rubbing his eyes

"I did, now hurry and get up, Kakashi's awake" Kuro said

"Hey what time is it?" I asked looking around and saw my laptop open beside me

"From the last time I checked, it was around noon" Kuro said

"Hey how did you get into my account? I had a password" I said

"It was easy, I knew it had to be Cid Highwind" Kuro smirked

"ARG!!!" I swiped at her with my left arm

"Missed me!" Kuro jumped away "Now hurry up!"

"Yosh!" I said and rolled over "Chichiri are you awake??"

"I am now no da.." he yawned and rubbed his eyes "Ohiyou"

"Ohiyou" I said looked at my right arm wiggling it and flexing it "Hey, my arm's better, it can move mow I mean now, blah I can't alk properly..."

"That's great no da" Chichiri smiled "So what'd Kuro say? No da?"

"Kakashi-sensei's awake" I said remembering "Come one! Let's go say hi!"

"Wait for me no da!"

ʓʓʓ

"Kakashi!" I ran in but tripped on the tiny step, damn step!!

"Kiako, how're you doing?" Kakashi asked

"Ok, can't complain" I said getting up and walking towards him but then tripped on my sleeves

"You should really roll those up no da" Chichiri said walking in

"Oh? And you are?" Kakashi asked still lying in bed

"I'm Chichiri no da" Chichiri said "Nice to meet you no da" he sat down

"It's nice to meet you too" Kakashi said

"So how ya doin'?" I asked sitting beside Chichiri

"I'm fine, but I won't be able to move for a week" he said trying to sit up

"Then you shouldn't move at all" Tazuna's daughter said walking in "Are you ok sensei?"

"Um-hm" Kakahsi nodded

"Are you both ok now?" she asked us

"Good as new!" I said happily "As soon as my nerves in my arm start working again"

"Nerves?" Kakashi asked

"Oh nothing!" I grinned

"Oi! Kaka-sensei's awake!" Naruto called running into the room followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna

"Sharingan's powerful, but it puts a lot of strain on the body" Sakura said sitting down on the other side of me

"Yeah, that's how it works" Sasuke said

"But it's amazing, you defeated a powerful ninja" Tazuna said fanning himself with well, what else whould he us to fan himself!!

"I didn't, the masked boy did" Kakashi said "But it's strange, usual nin hunters like him would dispose of the body immidietly right on the spot, but he didn't, and he picked up Zabuza's body with such ease"

"So, your saying then this Zabuza person might still be alive no da" Chichiri said

"My thoughts exactly" Kakashi said "Nin hunters destroy the body of dangerous nins so they're techniques can't be stolen. For example, if I died, then the secrets of the Sharingan will be stolen and used for either good, or bad"

"Joy.... Um, Kakashi..." I started and bit my lip "I had another dream again, involving the masked boy and Zabuza...."

"Hm? Tell me" Kakashi said

"I'm confused no da..." Chichiri said scratching his head

"Kiako has a strange ability of some of her dreams coming true" Kakashi said "Let's just call them visions of the future"

"Or V.O.F" Kel said walking into the room along with Zero, man he never takes his helmet off!!

"Vof?" I chuckled "Vof!!"

"Hey what's all the fuss?" Tasuki said walking in

"Aw crap...." I muttered

"You!" he said pointing at me

"Please don't set me on fire!! Kuro's already tried!!" I begged

"Yeah and it never works" Kuro said sighing "Way too bad it doesn't work"

"Ah I'm too lazy to try and set you on fire" Tasuki said leaning against the door

"Phew..."

"Kiako, the dream if you please?"

"Oh, right!"

ʓʓʓ

"Hm," Kakashi said after I told my nightmare/dream "Haku huh?"

"No fair! How come I died!!" Tasuki growled

"Can it! I'm trying to listen!!" Zero hollored

"Ya wanna piece of me helmet head?"

"Bring it torch hair!"

"URESAI!!!!" Kuro shouted, I jumped at her loudness.

"Ok ok... Don't get yer panties in a knot...." Zero mumbled

"You perverted egg head!!" Tasuki yelled

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Bring it on!!"

"Am I missing something??" Kosarai asked walking into the room

"It'll be impossible or suicide to try and shut them both up" Sakura sighed

"No kidding" Kel agreed. Chichiri had a big grin on his face

"I could try to shut them up no da" he said walking over to them. He put his hands into a seal and muttered a dew words, then in a puff of smoke, turned into a giant scary old lady

"SHUT UP YOU WHIPPER SNAPPERS!!!!" the old lady yelled

"AHH!!" Tasuki screamed "WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!"

"AHH! I'M BLIND!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!!" They both passed out on the floor. In anotehr poof of smoke, the lady was gone and Chichiri stood where the old lady stood a moment ago

"What the hell was that!?!" Sakura said "That was definatly not henge no jutsu!"

"Well, one of my little tricks is poly morphing no da" Chichiri grinned rubbing behind his head "It comes pretty handy no da"

"Oh well! Let's train so then if we see the eyebrowless freak then we'll just beat him!" Naruto said

"You'll probably die trying" the boy from the say before said from the doorway

"Inari! Mind your manners!" Tazuna's daughter said.

"What do you mean by that kid?!" Naruto said jumping up

"No one can beat Gato," Inari said with a scowl "You guys don't even look like ninjas"

"Well, it's actually true that ninjas wear dark clothes, Naruto's wearing bright orange! That doesn't help with camoflage" Kuro said a matter-O-factly

"Your all going to die" Inari continued pointing at each of us "You've got an annoying blond kid with a stupid face, a pink headed girly girl, a loser who's trying to be cool, a spikey headed dope, a ninja wanna be-"

"I am a ninja you little brat!" Zero shouted shaking his fist

"You've also got a teacher that passed out after one battle for nearly three days, a boy with grey hair that make him look old-"

"But I like my silver hair..." Kosarai whimpered. Chichiri patted him gently on the back

"Plus you've got a flame head that tried to set our house on fire and a violent girl with a stupid giant hat with evil red eyes!"

"I shall kill you in your sleep" Kuro snarled

"Deep breaths Kuro, in and out calm down" I said "It's just a little kid that has some issues"

"Plus you've got a weird guy that won't stop smiling with his bangs always sticking straight up and a stupid cat that's a klutz and acts stupid" Inari finished. I jumped to my feet

"Ok, I know that Naruto's face looks stupid just try to ignore it and that Tasuki tried to set your house on fire and Kuro's giant hat that always swats me in the back of the head and her evil glowing red eyes and the part about me being a klutz and that I sometimes act stupid, but making fun of Chichiri's gravity defying hair," I said feeling my eye twitch "THAT JUST GOES TOO FAR!!"

"Hey!" Kuro said "I've been hitting you all this time?"

"Yes,"

"Alright!"

"Just get lost!" Inari yelled and ran away.

"Inari!" Tazuna's daughter shouted then sighed "I'm sorry everyone, he's just being inmature"

"It's ok," Kakashi said "I'm sure we all forgive him right?"

"Yeah I guess..." Kosarai said playing with his hair

"Yeah...." Kuro said "But I still wanna fry him, Kiako I'm gonna take my frustration on you let's go"

"Nu-uh!!" I said backing away

"I guess it's ok no da" Chichiri said "But I still don't like him making fun of my mask"

"I'm not stupid....Am I?" I asked

"Um....." Kuro, Tasuki, Zero, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all said uneasily

"Nevermind, forget I asked...." I groaned

"Um, yes?" Kuro said "Ok come on let's go, I gots spells I've been DYING to try on you!"

"Can't you just wait for a minute!?!" I said "God!"

"Well, first thing today..." Kakashi said "I get some sleep, the rest of you train"

"Aw man, Like I got swatted enough times yesterday..." I muttered

"It's ok Kiako, you can still rest" Kakashi said "I heard from Kuro"

"Oh, ok" I said standing up "I'm gonna go change back, being in PJ's all day long kinda isn't my style, plus I'll keep tripping on these sleeves..." Kakashi chuckled

"Careful going back to your room," Kakashi said "And watch your step" I grinned and rubbed behind my head.

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, I can't change into Festival goer DS in a while, so I guess I'll have to use something else" I said to myself then looked out the door "KURO!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Kuro said stomping in

"I need to switch one of my DS,"

"oh, ok" Kuro pulled out her sack "Which one are ya switching??"

"I thinking I'm gonna switch Alchemist for Gunner, I'll be in that at least until my normal FS is cleaned and I wanna switch Trainer with Black mage" I said

"Ok ok, here" she handed me the spheres "Just pop the other one out from the bottom then stick that one in" I obeyed and thinking of the gunner DS, changed.

"Hmm, well what're you gonna do?" Kuro asked

"Well, first I'm gonna sew up Chichiri's shirt like I promisd and then do, whatever" I said

"Ok, Have fun doing whatever" Kuro said walking out "And with Chichiri"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her but she ran away last second. Grabbing my backpack and pulling out a needle and thread, I changed into my BM DS and walked outside of the house with Chichiri's shirt in hand. Kneeling down near the edge of the dock, and using water magic, washed pretty much all the blood off of the shirt then ran back inside into my room.

"Ata monoku," I sang Melodies of life in japanese "Erm, I've been searching through the dark, "

"Those aren't the lyrics" Kel said walking in

"I know but if I forget the lyrics to the Japanese version I switch to the english and vis versa" I said with a grin and changed back into Gunner DS

"So what ya doin?" He asked

"Just sewing up Chichiri's shirt" I said biting the thread and tying a knot on the end then began to sew

"Oh, well, I'm heading to the forest to train, wanna come by later?" he asked

"I'll think about it" I smiled

"Ok, later" he waved and ran off.

"Suteki de ne, la la la la la la la" I stopped singing but kept sewing "Aw man! I really gotta work on my singing!"

"It's not that bad no da" Chichiri said walking in and sitting beside me

"Yeah it is, I really have to practice" I said focusing on making my stitches even "I can play the piano but I can't do anything else"

"Heh heh," Chichiri smiled. I returned his smile but then felt something poke into my finger

"Aie ya!" I cried looking at my bleeding finger but I lost control over my other arm that was waving around like crazy "Owie owie!"

"Hold still no da" Chichiri said reaching into my bag and taking out the pack of tissue and took a piece out.

I whimpered and mouthed the word "OW" Ripping a ribbon of the tissue, Chichiri took my hand and wrapped my cut with it and tied it into a tiny bow.

"There no da" he said and kissed my finger "All better no da" he smiled

"A-Arigato" I said feeling my face heat up and my cat ears started to wiggle "AH! NO! Bad ears! Bad wiggles!" I clamped my hands on top of them to try and get them to stop swirling around, note to self, ears twirl in this world when embarrased....

"Their soft no na da" Chichiri said reaching up and stroking my ears.

"I, better finish your shirt" I said and went back to sewing and finished in a couple of minutes with the monk waiting patiently. I handed him his shirt

"Done, I hope I didn't do a horrendous job" I chuckled

"Thank you, Kiako-chan" Chichiri smiled taking off my T-shirt that I let him borrow, slipped back into his old shirt and tied his belt around his waist securly.

"Let's see, what to do now?" I said standing up and stretching

"Well, I'm going to go fishing no da" Chichiri said heading out the door "At the lake I fell into, want to come no da?"

"Ok!" I said and ran after him snatching up my backpack.

ʓʓʓ

"Where're you two going?" Tazuna asked

"Fishing no da" Chichiri said with a grin

"I'm sure you two will have fun" Kuro smirked

"Mention any of that my foot will go in your face..." I said narrowing my eyes

"You do that and my wand's going down your throat" she threatened

"Eeps!" I backed away

"Don't you need a fishing rod for fishing?" Zero said. My eyes widened at what was in his hands

"YOU!!!" I grabbed the hentai magazine and slapped him in the head with it "YOU PERVERT!!!! TASUKI WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A PERVERTED EGGHEAD!!"

"Stop hitting me and give me back my magazine!" Zero shouted grabbing his pervy magazine. We glared at each other for a while, well, I didn't know if he was glaring or not but I'm assuming he is.

"Kiako, come on let's go no da" Chichiri said

"Coming!"

"Have fun," Kuro smirked again "With Chichiri" I was going to snap back a remark about Sesshy-sama being fluffy and Hao or Zeke, was called Zeke the Geek, but I bit it back thinking of my throat and Kuro's wrath, I still want to be able to talk, eat and breath.

"I will..." I kinda growled and followed Chichiri outside.

ʓʓʓ

"Badadadadadadada Bender is great uh huh, uh huh" I sang to myself while we walked along the road to the lake "Bender is great uh huh" I saw something fly past me

"Lady bug!" I began to chase it but stopped when I saw something shiny in a tree. I looked up and froze then began to back away

"Something wrong no da?" Chichiri asked as I back away more. The lady bug flew near the shiny stuff and

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed clinging to onto the closest thing near me as a spider dropped down and shreaded the lady bug in half

"Your scared of spiders huh no da?" Chichri said patting me on the back as I clung to his shirt, Man if Kuro found out she'd never let me hear the end of it!!!

"Not scared, terrified..." I said shuddering at the memory of the spider heads. A felt a pat on my head

"It's just a spider, they won't hurt you if you don't provoke them no da" Chichiri said smiling "Come on, we're almost there no da"

"Ok...." I whimpered still clinging to his shirt.

"Um, Kiako-chan? Can you let go? It's kinda hard to walk with you holding onto me no da"

"Opps! Gomen!"

ʓʓʓ

"I think there's a river here no da" Chichiri said peering through the trees

"All I see is trees" I said rubbing my nose "And something smells really bad here!"

"Ah! There it is no da!" Chichiri said pointing "I knew I heard water! No da!"

When we got out of the trees, I saw a cliff and saw a river, leaned over a bit and nearly fell over

"Careful no da!" Chichiri said grabbing the back of my shirt

"I hope I don't plunge to my flaming doom" I said as Chichiri handed me a fishing rod

"You won't if you don't lean over too far no da" Chichiri said grinning. I smiled and tossed my hook over the edge

"Hey will the line reach?" I asked scratching at my temple

"It will no da" Chichiri said tossing his own hook "I checked the lines before we left, it will reach no da"

About ten minutes passed and Chichiri yanked out his line, a fish flopped up beside him and began flipping

"That was fast!" I said looking at the fish. Chichiri took the fish and unhooking the hook, threw the fish back into the river

"It was a bit small no da" he said sitting back down

"Kinda, like a minnow" I said putting my finger up in the air professionally. Hey it's become a habit I picked up from Kuro, she does that when talking a matter o factly about school stuff

"I've seen bigger minnows no da" Chichiri smiled. I felt a small tug on my line

"Hm?" I peered over the edge; tilting my fishing rod up slightly I felt a giant pull "AHH!!"

"Hold on no da!" Chichiri said abandoning his rod and grabbing mine.

"What kind of fish can pull this friggin hard!!" I shouted digging my heels in the dirt as Chichiri and I were slowly being pulled towards the ledge

"No da!" Chichiri cried pulling. The line went slack and a giant fish five times bigger then Barret with sharp teeth jumped up

"HOLY CRAPPERS!!" I shouted reaching for my guns and taking aim. The fish flopped onto the cliff and knocked my guns away with it's tail, it faced me and bared it's teeth

"Aw damn!" I said grabbing for explosive notes. Chichiri bolted in front of me putting his hand as if he was praying and grabbed his necklace so it was in between the base of his thumb and index finger

"Your cat food no da!" Chichiri shouted. Bolts of lightning flew out of the necklace and struck the fish in a flashy display of lightning and fireworks. Pretty to look at though

"From now on, I hate things that are bigger then Barret" I said collecting my guns and tucking them back into my belt

"Well, we got dinner no da!" Chichiri said rubbing behind his head

"I guess" I said looking at the smoking fish "I'm not sure if it looks edible though"

"I'm not really sure either no da" Chichiri agreed

"Too bad Wakka wasn't here, we could ask him to try it and hopefully he wouldn't die" I said.

ʓʓʓ

We decided to leave the giant fish and catch some different ones, when we got at least a dozen fish, we headed back to the Mist village.

"Well, that was a different experience" I said carrying six fish with me

"You've never went fishing before no da?" Chichiri asked

"I have, just only ice fishing" I replied "That was horrible, It was freezing!"

"How'd did you got ice fishing no da?"

"Well, my grandpa had this special tool that drilled holes into the ice so we could fish" I explained thinking back "During that time I never caught a thing!"

"Heh heh" We continued to walk

"Thank you, for saving me... From the fish" I said rubbing behind my head. Chichiri looked at me and just smiled. With a poof of smoke, a chibi Chichiri sqrung from the smoke and landed righti nto my arms

"Yiour welcome no da!" he said in an amazing high chibi voice that even the chipmunks Chip and Dale couldn't match. I grined widely and pretty much snuggled the poor chibi monk to near death

"SO KAWAII!!!" I squeeled, he's about the same size as my Pikachu jumbo plushie!! I set him on top of my head, I've always wanted to do that!! I heard a small sound like when my toaster oven (Which is over like, what 17 years old and going? Well, actually, my mom's had it since 1987) I looked up and regretted it

"Oh damn..." I muttered before everything I saw, was purple and something and I mean something HARD his me right after

"Kiako-chan!!" Chichiri said picking me up, he probably got off my head the last minute and transformed back to normal

"What landed on me this time?" I groaned rubbing my head.

"What on earth..." I looked and saw a boy with purple hair, purple tux, purple eyes and well, he was just plain purple!! Plus there was a machina beside him fixing him up and brushing dust and leaves off him but the boy ignored it and stared at me

"Are..." I started nervously "You.. Ok???"

"Who, are you?" the purple boy asked

"Well who're you no da?" Chichiri asked. The boy looked shocked

"Why, everyone knows me!" he jumped to his feet knocking over the machina

"Well apparently I don't" I said and seeing Chichiri back in chibi mode, picked him up and put him on top of my head again

"My name is Vale Valentine!" the boy declared "Will you be my girl friend?"

Authors notes: WHEE!! CHICHIRI!!! get's hit with a brick Oww.. Ooh! What will happen!!

Zero: Dude you suck....

Kiako: No you suck!!

Well, I'm working on the next chapter soon! Hope you liked this chapter! BYE!!! Shifty eyes GO CHIBI CHICHIRI!!!


	15. Story of a hero

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushugi Yugi or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three things like this ʓʷʷ And if those three thingies don't show up I'm sorry if they don't ;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just stood there trying to take all of this in. Did this purple weirdo fall from the sky and just ask me to be his girl friend? I thought I was doomed to oblivion to have no boyfriend!!

"Excuse me?" was all I could muster

"No da?" Chibi Chichiri said still on my head "That was unexpected no da"

"Well? Come with me you elegant creature!" Vale said holding out a rose from out of nowhere "Ditch that squirril on your head and come with me!"

"I am not a squirril no da!" Chichiri said jumping off my head and returning back to normal "That's not nice no da"

"Yeah yes... My mistake" Vale said with a look of dismay but then turned back to me. I could just imagine a whole bunch of sparkles and other stuff floating around him, I looked around and saw the machina

"Shiny!" I said bolting past Vale and gazing at the machina. I heard a thump as Vale fell over

"Kiako-chan, it's getting dark, we better get back to the village no da" Chichiri said taking off the cloth that was draped over his shoulder "We can use my kesa no da!"

"Okie!" I smiled then tilted my head to the side "How?" Vale zoomed up to me and grabbed my hand

"Will you marry me?" he asked

"Is this suppose to be funny?" I said in annoyance, hey even a person as dumb and dopey as me can get annoyed, this is kinda personal so you guys don't need to know.

"No! I'm dead serious!" Vale said still kneeling with my hand "You become my girl friend and we can get married and live happily ever after!"

"But I, uh..." I noticed Chichiri standing beside me and thought back to Kakashi's little lesson of annoying people "I already have a boyfriend!!" I said cheerfully

"You what?!" Vale said with wide eyes

"Uh, yeah! Sorry Vale but Chichiri's my boyfriend!" I said smiling and latching onto Chichiri's arm "He's so nice and caring!" I looked up at Chichiri and hoped he'd catch on

"Uh, Yeah no da!" Chichiri said putting his hand on my head "Kiako-chan is very special to me na no da!" Vale stood there with his mouth hanging open then he regained his compsure (I've always wanted to use that word!!)

"Very well," he said tucking the rose into his tux "Then shall we go to the village now then?"

"Yosh no da" Chichiri said "Just step on my kesa and we'll be off! No da!" Well all stepped onto his kesa and Chichiri put his staff in the center

"Hold on no da!" he said holding onto my arm and we began to sink down into the cloth.

ʓʓʓ Third person P.O.V

Zero was walking down the tiny hallway of Tazuna's little house, his hentai magezine still clutched tightly in his hand

"Stupid people.... Perverted egg head they say...." he mumbled to himself

"Ya know, talking to yourself isn't healthy" Kel said grinning from around the corner

"Shuddap!!" Zero shouted then was suddenly forced into the ground as Kiako, Chichiri, Vale and a machina fell on top of him

"That was fun!!" Kiako said smiling clapping her hands

"GET OFF!!!" Zero shouted trying to crawl away

"I'll get off when I want to" Vale said brushing himself off

"Get lost or get tossed rich boy!" Zero yelled taking out a kunai and pointing it at Vale. Instantly the machina jumped up and thrust it's pointed arm out to impale him

"Yamadai!!" Kiako shouted grabbing the machina and raising it over her head "There will be no killing in this household!! Cause it's not our house!"

"Plus I don't want to waste my magic reviving you" Kuro said poking her head from around the corner

"Reviving me- Hey! Are you planning to kill me?!?!"

"Planning is such a dull word! I perfer the word conniving"

"Oh Kiako! You're so noble and kind!" Vale said taking out his rose "Will you consider being my bride?"

"If you stop asking I might"

"Really?!?!"

"No." Kiako said placing the machina down and walking away.

ʓʓʓ Kiako P.O.V

I stalked into the room I was staying in and banged my head against the wall four times and once more for good measure

"Why. Me. Why. Me" I said with every bang. I rubbed my head and sighed

"Well," I said to myself outloud "Life has just gotten a bit more complicated"

"Sure did no da" I turned around a saw Chichiri by the door

"Oh, kinnichiwa Chichiri" I said

"Your head ok no da? I saw you hitting you head against the wall na no da" Chichiri said rubbing my head

"Well I'm ok! I've got a pretty hard head!" I grinned

"And a thick skull" Kuro said also walking in

"What's that suppose to mean?"I said even though I knew perfectly what she meant

"So who's the purple dude? And why's he asking you to become his wife?" Kuro asked

"You tell me!" I said "I had to say that Chichiri and I were girlfriend boyfriend cause i thought he'd leave me alone!"

"AHAHAHA!!" Kuro laughed "Well he's not exactly leaving you alone now is he?"

"Kiako! Where are you? I'd like to offer you a chance to live with me!!" Vale's voice got louder nearing us

"Uh oh!!" I said looking around franticly "What do we do?!"

"We? Who's we?" Kuro said and began walking out

"Kiako!" Vale burst into the room "There you are my sweet!" he looked over at Chichiri "Oh, hello you"

"He has a name you know" Kuro said crossing her arms

"Hai, It's Chichiri! Nice to meet you no da!" Chichiri said putting his hand out for a handshake. Vale walked over and shook his hand

"Charmed"

"Hey!" I snapped "What was that glare for!" I swear I saw him glare at Chichiri!! I SWEAR ON MY PIKACHU PLUSHIE!!

"Why, whatever are you talking about my dear Kiako?" Vale said innocently

"I even saw you glare" Kuro said pulling her arms into her cloak "And I'm the only one wearing glasses here"

"I did no such thing" Vale said walking out.

"Cho baka" I said after he left sitting on the bed "I wish he landed somewhere else, like near the giant fish..."

"Or in the lake no da" Chichiri said setting his staff down against the wall and sitting down

"Yo" Zero walked in

"Hi Zero, what's up?" I asked

"ARG!" Zero flopped down in front of me "That rich purple boy is driving me nuts!! He keeps trying to give me orders! I can't stand him!!"

"We all can't" Kel walked in

"Is there a migration here or something?!" I asked

"I guess there is" Tazuna's daughter said from the doorway

"Hi!" I grinned waving

"Hello, now all of you, it's time to eat" she said smiling

"Ikadakimats!!" Chichiri said in his chibi voice turning into Chibi mode

"Whoa what the hell?!?!" Kel said backing away "What the hell is that?! Some kind of squirrel?!"

"Why does everyone call me a squirril no da?" Chichiri asked jumping to my head and playing with my ears

"Hard to believe your 24 years old" Kuro said to Chichiri

"He's 24?" I said as the kawaii chibi Chichiri sat on my head humming

"Yeah, I did some reasearch on your laptop" Kuro grinned. Before I could shout a curse after her she left for the kitchen

"Hurry and eat before your food turns cold!" Sakura said from the doorway, her eyes widened "SO KAWAII!!" She snatched up the chibi Chichiri and squeezed him

"N-No da!" Chichiri said still in chibi waving his arms around "Can't breathe! Can't breathe! No na da!"

"Gomen!" Sakura said setting chibi Chichiri back down "Now hurry and come eat"

"Yoshi!" I said as everyone piled out of the room.

"Carry me no da!" Chichiri said jumping into my arms and looking up, god he looks so cute!!

"Yosh!" I smiled and with Chichiri in my arms, ran into the kitchen where everyone else was.

ʓʓʓ

"Your piece of fish is bigger then mine!" Zero shouted

"So what?! Too bad!" Kel shouted back. They both glared at each other, Zero for once, didn't have his helmet on and his red flaming hair kinda flowed backwards. He kinda reminds me of a Baralai with darker skin and golden eyes with red hair

"I swear your fish is bigger the mine!" Zero yelled

"Too bad! Deal with it!"

"Yari yari..." Kakashi said shaking his head

"No kidding...." Kuro muttered. Chibi Chichiri bounced onto the table and picked up both Kel and Zero's bowls and jumped off the table

"HEY!!" They both demanded

"If you guys can't stop arguing about who's fish is bigger, I'll eat them no da!" Chichiri said running off

"GET THAT MIDGET!!" Zero exclaimed jumping out of his seat and giving chase

"COME BACK HERE YOU SUPERDEFORMED SQUIRRIL!!!" Kel shouted following

"NO DA! HAHAHA!!" Chichiri bounced back into the kitchen and set the bowls of fish back on the table.

"Ha ha! That was entertaining!" Kosarai laughed his chin resting on his hands. Just then Zero and Kel rushed back into the kitchen

"WHERE'S THE SQUIRRIL!?!" Zero shouted with a kunai in hand

"No da!" Chichiri jumped back into my arms.

"Can't we sit and have a normal dinner?" Sakura said nibbling on her chopsticks

"Hey where's Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked looking around with Chichiri now on my shoulder playing with my hair

"They're still training" Kakashi said

"Since this morning? What are they on?" Kel said sitting down, Chichiri jumped out of my arms and returned to normal size sitting beside me.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped...." I said picking up my bowl of rice and fish and took a bite of my fish. Tazuna's daughter sat down joining us as did Tazuna and Inari. We all sat in silence besides the momentary glares being exchanged by Kel and Zero, Damn it's way too quiet!!

"Uh, Inari" I said trying to start up some conversation "What'd you do today?" Inari looked at me

"Nothing." he snipped and continued eatting

"Well, that worked well...." I muttered quietly. Suddenly the front door flew open

"YO!!" Naruto called as he and Sasuke walked in dirty and bruised up

"Hey super brat! We were just starting to eat!" Tazuna said motioning for them to join us at the table

"Oooh ooh!! Is there ramen?!" Naruto asked zooming to the table "Oh, it's just fish..."

"You better eat some fish, it'll make you smarter!" I joked

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto yelled swatting me in the head

"Stop it! You'll make her choke to death!!" Kuro said smacking Naruto in the back of his head. I laughed and choked on some rice

"OH NO!! I MADE HER CHOKE!!" Naruto said clutching his hair

"AHAHA!!" I laughed while trying to swallow the rice stuck in my throat "AHAHA! Water..Need...Water! AHAHA!"

"Water? Ok! Wateraga!!" I was knocked over by a wave of water still laughing making gurgles

"I don't think that's what she meant Kuro-sama..." Kosarai said covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head

"What else would she mean? Get hit by lightning?" Sakura said

"Lightning? Ok! Thundera-"

"NOO!!" I saw someone place a glass of water in front of me and I quickly gulped in down.

"Ari-ga-tou" I gasped still in a fit of laughter

"Aw man, she didn't die...." Kuro said sadly

"If I did then you wouldn't have a target for your magic practice on" I pointed out

"Oh, good point" Kuro said thoughtfully.

"Are you ok Kiako-chaAHHH!! NO DA!!" Chichiri shouted as he was shoved aside with a crash and Vale grabbed my hand

"Kiako my sweet! Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm...Fine" I said weakly smiling. In my head was my inner chibi, yelling and screaming, why the hell won't he just leave us alone?! And how DARE he smack Chichiri out of the way!

"That was not nice no da!" Chichiri yelled pointing at Vale

"And fine you are! Will you be my- AH AH!!" Vale screamed as Kuro dragged him away by his hair "NOOO!!"

"Come on you psycho person!" she growled and glanced back smirking, I knew exactly what she was thinking....

"See you at the training field!" she said still smirking waving and dragging away a pouty Vale. I groaned and waved, well, I guess I kinda owe her for getting Vale away from me, thank god!!

"Ow that hurt no da" Chichiri said rubbing his head where a lump began to form

"Want me to get something for that?" Tazuna's daughter asked, hmm, I'm just gonna call her Inari's mom from now on, one of these days I might accidently call her Puffy cakes daughter....

"No it's ok da" Chichiri said smiling.

Everyone except for Naruto and Sasuke were done eatting

"You guys are like, bottomless pits!" I said watching them both shovel rice into their mouths with Chibi Chichiri sleeping on my head.

"This is fun! It's been a while since we had so many people over to eat!" Tazuna said

"MORE!!" Naruto and Sasuke demanded and after exchanging glares, threw up...

"Geez!" Sakura yelled "Stop eatting if your just going to throw up!"

"Yeah, You'll get sick if you eat too much" Kosarai-san said

"No, I must eat!" Sasuke said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Yeah! We have to!" Naruto said "Because we have to get stronger as fast as possible!"

"Yup yup" Kakashi nodded "But no need to throw up"

ʓʓʓ

When everyone including Naruto and Sasuke were done, we all sat down and drank tea. Chibi Chichiri was sitting on the table because he was the only one that could go chibi and to make room so the unchibi people could sit

"Hey, why is there a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked "Inari-kun was staring at it during dinner"

"Hey when'd that get there?" I asked sipping my tea

"It's been there the whole time no da" Chichiri said drinking from the cup that was half his size.

"It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture" Sakura said. There was a long silence, only Naruto's slurping was heard

"It's my husband..." Inari's mom said

"The man once called the hero of this city" Tazunas continued. With that, Inari slid out of his seat and went right out the door

"Inari!" his mother went after him "Father! I told you to not talk about that man around Inari!" she closed the door. There was another uneasy silence, so quiet that I heard Kuro swallow her tea!! I looked at Tazuna and saw that his brow was quivering and his breath was stuttering.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked

"There seems to be a story behind this" Kakashi said

"Yeah, a pretty damn sad one" Kel said

"Oh? I'm going to sleep then...." Zero said resting his head on the table. Chichiri bounced back onto my head and lay on his stomache

"Inari had a father not related by blood" Tazuna said "They were really close, like a real father and son" That seemed to catched everyone's attention, even Zero's head lifted up propped up by his hand

"Inari would laugh alot back then" Tazuna said "But....But..." tears began to fall from his weary eyes

"Ano?" Chichiri said sitting upright

"Inari has changed...since the incident with his father" Tazuna said teary eyed.

"Nani-nani deska?" Kuro asked

"The word Courage has been stolen from the people of this island and from Inari, forever" Tazuna said "Ever since that day, because of that incident"

"That incident?" Kakashi asked curiously "What happened to Inari-kun?"

"Before I get to that, I must tell you about the man that was called a hero in this country"

"Hero?" Naruto asked.

ʓʓ▻

Tazuna told of when Inari was young, three boys had taken his dog and only friend, pochi and renamed him Shooting star. Then one of the boys threw Pochi into the water then pushed Inari in when he couldn't swim.

"Right then, Pochi learned the dog paddle and left Inari to drown" Tazuna said

"If he drowned then why is he here alive?" Vale asked strapped to a chair on the other side of the room from me, manI really owe Kuro for this.

"He came then" Tazuna said "Saved him, thought him to live a life with no regrets, that if you have something precious to you-now matter how tough- no matter how sad- you must try and try and even if you lose your life, protect it with your two arms."

"Wow, that's pretty deep" Kel said tinkering with who knows what, some kinda gadget.

"It happens, he was actually a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams" Tazuna continued "After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close, it may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. And Kaiza was also a man this city needed"

"Hm?" Tazuna then told of when there was a heavy rainstorm and a flood occured. I felt Chichiri shudder on top of my head

"Huh?" I reached up and rubbed his head. I saw Vale glare out of the corner of my eye and felt Chichiri nestle himself into my hair making it into a kinda nest, oh boy... Tazuna continued to tell the tale.

"He told Inari he loved this city, the gate that held the high water has opened and needed to be close, so Kaiza volenteered to swim out and tie the rope so we could pull it back closed" Tazuna said "And then Kaiza was called the hero of this city, Inari couldn't have been more proud of his father. Then, he came..."

"Gato..." Sakura hissed. Tazuna nodded

"And one day... he took him to an abandoned building and after beating on him, broke his arms and killed him in front of the villagers, and Inari"

"That bastard!" Kel shouted standing up

"The whole village changed, and Inari did too" Tazuna finished wiping his eyes. There was another silence and Naruto fell out of his seat

"What're you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked

"If your thinking about training, take the day off" Kakashi said "You've released too much chakra, any more and you could die"

"I'm going to prove it!" Naruto declared standing up

"Prove what no da?" Chichiri asked

"I'm going to prove that in this world, Hero's do exist!" he said.

ʓʓʓ

"Good morning..." Sakura said walking in rubbing her eyes

"Mornin'" I said with my head on the table

"You don't look to well, did you get enough sleep?" Kakashi asked scratching at the metal the covered his gloves

"You kidding? Not a wink" I said burying my face in my arms "Where's dope head?" I asked refering to Naruto

"He's so stupid he's been training every night by himself" Sakura said "He might of used up too much chakra and died by now"

"Shouldn't we go find him then? I mean like, he doesn't really have the best sense of direction" I humoured half asleep.

"I hope he's alright, a child all alone in the woods overnight..." Inari's mom said setting a bowl of stew in front of Sakura who thanked her

"Don't worry, he might not look it, but he's a true ninja" Kakashi said

"I don't know, it wouldn't surprise me if that moron was dead" Sasuke said.

"That'd be nice, we'd have one moron down and one more to go" Kuro said looking over at me

"I'll be at the training field today, don't worry" I said lazily waving at her.

"I want to come too no da!" Chibi Chichiri said jumping onto my head "Play with me! Play no da!"

"Ok ok!" I smiled picking him up "As soon as we eat, then we can go ok?" Chichiri nodded and poofed back to normal.

"You've gotta stop doing that..." Kel said eatting his breakfast

"Why no da?" Chichiri asked going chibi again

"GOD! STOP SUPERDEFORMING!!!" Kel shouted as Chichiri ran back to his seat. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said

"Going for a walk" he said

"But we're gonna have breakfast" she said and looked at his plate, I did too.

"EH?!" I stared at his plate

"Da??"

"That was fast" Sakura said her eye twitching.

"Well! Come on!" Kuro said "Let's go!" she stood up and stood near the hall where the door was

"Come on! Chichiri!" I called

"Hai no da!" Chichiri went chibi and jumped onto my head as we began to walk out.

"Shut up and be quiet if that's possible for you" Kuro said putting her hand up and she began to shuffle against the wall

"What're you doing?" I asked

"Metal Gear solid" she whispered "Unless you wanna draw that Vale's attention"

"No thank you" I said and began to shuffle the wall too. Almost.... there!!

"Oh Kiako!" Vale's voice rang

"Ok screw Metal Gear!" Kuro shouted grabbing me "RUN!!!"

"AHH! ITAI!! MY ARM!!" I cried as she dragged me out and Chichiri was clutching on for dear life on my ears

"DAAA!!!" Chichiri cried.

ʓʓʓ

"I...I can't...Believe..We just ran all the way from the village....to... the... field..." I gasped on my knees

"Really? I had fun" Kuro said

"That's cause you were sitting on top of me the whole run!!" I yelled

"Chichiri was sitting on you too" Kuro said

"Yeah but he doesn't feel heavy! I've also got a backpack you know!!" I shouted

"It's good training for you, and great fun for me" she grinned "Now, let's get to work!!"

"Aww!!!" I layed on the grass and stared up at the clouds. I felt a strange heat near my body

"Hey why did the tempertature just go up?" I asked sitting up and saw the blue purple cloth over my leg on fire (Remember, I'm still in Gunner DS!)

"Do time to dilly dally! TIME TO TRAIN!!" Kuro annouced "FLARE!!"

"Why do you have to use the high class spells first?!" I asked jumped away

"No da!!"

"Chichiri?! You still on my head?!?!"

"Yes no da!"

"Well excuse me!" I said grabbing him and chucking him behind Kuro

"NOOOO DAAA!!" Kuro grinned and shot giant icicles at me

"Oi! Ya trying to skewer me?!" I asked dodging and rolling

"Don't worry! If you die I'll revive you!" she said happily "Don't take this personal"

"Oh yeah right! Getting killed is very personal!" I shouted jumping back. I blinked and saw Kuro's face in front of mine

"WHOA!" I tried to jump back

"Too slow baka!" she grinned hitting me with her staff like I was a baseball

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" I yelled shaking my fist. I drew a kunai and sliced it across my hand then did some seals and put my bleeding hand in front of me

"I summon thee! Bahumut! King of dragons!!" I heard a roar and looked up to see Bahamut from FF VII fly underneath me catching me

"Nice timing!" I said patting it's neck. Bahamut roared in reply

"I know I know, this is a strange place to summon you but I kinda didn't wanna be a messy blob on the ground below" I said "Now, Head for the girl in the honkin' huge hat! WHOA!!" I rolled off of Bahamuts back and grabbed the end of his tail as he dove

"Oh god oh god oh god....." I muttered as the ground came up to meet us. Bahamut stopped in mid and a landed gracfully on the ground, me still dangling by his tail

"Nice, you summoned Bahamut" Kuro said stroking Bahamut's head "Can you summon Phoenix?"

"I never tried yet, I'm scared that if I do then you'll be what I summon!" I laughed, my hand flying to the back of my head

"Baka!" she yelled smacking my head down

"Ow!" I rubbed my head "That hurt...."

"That felt like an insult!" Kuro said with a glare then she yawned "I'm too tired to train now, let's take a break or something"

"Ok," I said a patted Bahamut "Go on, you can go home now" Bahamut gave a roar and flew off high until he was nothing but a black speck against the sky.

ʓʓʓ

"So when should we go back?" I asked with Kuro and Chichiri laying in the grass beside me

"I dunno, when your dead corpse is sizzling by my amazing black mage powers?" Kuro said

"Hey!" I laughed and stared up in the clear sky. Sure there were a few clouds but hey, it seemed clear to me, or I need my glasses. I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment

"Rekka-"

"Oh god no!!" I rolled onto my stomache and bolted up but ended up getting smacked down again

"Tasuki!" Chichiri jumped to his feet "Stop it Tasuki! She's already nearly gotten fried ya know? No da"

"Still, I still don't like her..."

"You hate all girls! Now will you please stop hitting her around no da?"

"Yeah, she gets enough of it from me" Kuro said with a hint of pride "Kiako, can you get up? Hurry before my urge to step on you overcomes me"

"Yes yes yes yes yes" I got up on my knees and hopped to my feet "What the hell is that fan of yours made of?? Steel?"

"Actually, It's made of steel and diamonds" Tasuki grinned holding it up "Want me to demonstrate how hard it is?"

"No no no!!" I back away

"Rekka Shinen!" he swung the fan as flames burst from the tip

"AWAY I GO!!" I shouted jumping away.

"GET BACK HERE!! REKKA SHINEN!!"

"Meep!" I rolled and sprang into another direction

"Tasuki! Stoppit no da!"

ʓʓʓ

"Too....tired...to run..." I said hanging upside down in a tree half burnt

"Haha!" Tasuki laughed trumphantly "You can't keep up with me!"

"Uresai... Baka na!" I shouted waving my arms around

"Baka na? Banana!" Kuro said smirking

"Where?" I exclaimed looking around franticly "Fear the banana!"

"Fear? Banana? Huh?" Tasuki looked around in confusion

"Nevermind" I said shaking myself loose from the tree "WHOA!" my face smashed into the ground.

"Kiako, what's with you and trees?" I looked up

"Oh, Hi Kakashi-sensei" I said getting up. Kakashi stared at me for a moment

"Banana?" he said grinning from behind his mask

"Umm, heh heh" I rubbed behind my head

"So what're you guys doing all the way out here?" Kakashi asked

"Training no da" Chichiri said happily

"I'm just trying to set Kiako on fire" Kuro said

"On fire?"

"I owe her for handling Vale last night" I said

"I see, you can't stand him either huh?" Kakashi said

"He wants Kiako for his girl friend, and is a rich girly guy" Tasuki said putting away his tessen

"Amen to that" I said sitting in the grass.

"Oh yes, have any of you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"I didn't" Kuro said

"I was too busy trying to run from Kuro to notice anything"

"Oh. Oh well" Kakashi sat down beside me and began scratching at the metal plate on his gloves again "Kiako,"

"Hm?"

"You wanna learn a new jutsu?" he asked

"Yes I do!" I jumped up to my feet

"Ok," Kakashi stood up "It's at chuunin level though, you still wanna learn?" I nodded up and down violently

"Yes yes!" I grined.

ʓʓʓ

"Here's the seals," Kakashi showed me the seals "This take alot of chakra manipulation but if you can do Kage bunshin then you can probably do Grand fireball"

"Oh! This is the jutsu you used on Yura the first time!" I said recalling the memories

"Yes, so your familiar with it" Kakashi said "Now watch," he did the seals again "Fire element! Grand fireball no jutsu!" he put one hand in front of his mouth and used his other to pull his mask down. Flames burst from where his hand was in a huge stream

"Whoa! No da!" Chichiri and Tasuki back away slightly

"See? Now you try" Kakashi said pulling his mask back on.

"Yosh" I did the seals

"You did one wrong" Kakashi said correcting me

"Oh, my bad" I fixed the seal "Here goes! Fire element! Grand fireball no justsu!" I blew and only a tiny flame burst up

"Ano no da?"

"AHAHA!! WHAT KIND OF FLAME WAS THAT!" Tasuki howled rolling on the ground

"I know! That was pathetic!" Kuro laughed doubling over with laughter

"Stop making fun of me! It's a working progress!" I said with a groan

"Yeah! Keep working on it! If you do, you'll be able to at least light a candle!" Tasuki laughed.

"Hey! That flame was at least worthy of making small torch!" I glared trying again "Grand fireball no jutsu!" I blew again and heard a yelp

"AHH! MY HAIR!! MY HAAAAIIRR!" Tasuki yelled running around

"Hold still! I'll try to put it out no da!"

"I could try, but I can't tell the flames from your hair. They both look identical!!" Kuro said

"As I said, working progress" I groaned walking over to a tree and smashing my head against the trunk "Ok, me feel better now"

"You've got to stop doing that" Kakashi said "Oh, and here, your sphere" Kakashi handed me a dress sphere with a water balloon on it

"Oh, thank you!" I poped it in replacing my Black mage DS with Festival Goer and changing back into my baggy kimono with my baggy white pants and my graduation bell around my neck, along with a new yellow sash with glittery butterflies!

"Much better" I grinned

"YOU!" Tasuki jumped up and smashed me in the head with his fist "YOU SET MY HAIR ON FIRE!!"

"It smells really bad too no da, when was the last time you washed your hair no da?" Chichiri asked stabbing his staff into the dirt and covering his nose with his sleeves. I nearly fainted!!

"Can't...Breathe...Walls...closing in..." I tripped and fell face first in the ground

"Kiako-chan?" I felt someone pick my up from back of my neck

"Hey are you ok?" Kuro asked "Your acting like in that episode when Inuyasha smelled the cursed ink"

"My nose is simaliar to Inuyasha's now..." I groaned covering my nose "I can't stand it! Tasuki go take a bath!"

"No! I won't! And you can't make me!!" Tasuki yelled throwing himself on the ground and throwing a fit like a little boy "I won't so too bad!!"

"Uhh....." Chichiri groaned coving his eyes with his hand and shaking his head.

"We should head back now, it's starting to cloud up" Kakashi said

"Rain? Yippee!!" I looked up and saw th clouds darken to a near black "Um.. Nevermind!" Lightning bolted down and struck Chichiri's staff spliting the ground where it was.

"Whoa! Good thing you weren't holding that thing!" Kuro said

"Chichiri, you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Fine no da," he replied nodded and grabbing his staff and making sure it wasn't pointing up to the sky "We better get back no da!"

"Yeah, before it rains!" Tasuki said. Sure enough, tiny droplets began to fall from the heavens

"I hate you..." Kuro grumbled using her hat as an umbrella

"Ah damn," I muttered "We better get back quickly, if we're wet then we'll bet electricuted"

"It's suppose to be electrocuted" Kuro corrected

"Uresai! Let's just get out of here!"

ʓʓʓ

"Yikes! You guys're all soaking wet!" Kosarai said as we walked in

"Getting smited by rain hurts! It's raining cats, dogs and bath tubs!" I said squeezing water out of my kimono

"No joke about it no da!" Chichiri said shaking water out of his hair "I'm drenched!"

"You better dry off before you get a cold all of you" Inari's mom said handing us all blankets

"Thank you" I said gratefully and then sneezed "Blah! I hope I don't catch a cold..."

"Yeah, no da- da- DACHOO!" Chichiri sneezed

"Bless you!" Kel shouted from the kitchen

"Thank you no da!" Chichiri shouted back rubbing his nose.

"I hope that Naruto and Sasuke are alright" Sakura said as we all sat in a room

"Yeah, It's raining pretty hard now" I said peering out the window, my eyes nearly popped out of my head

"What is it Kiako no da?" Chichiri asked

"It's.... I have to go check something!" I said jumped up and zooming towards the door

"But you just got dry!" Tasuki said rubbing at his hair. I flinged the door open

"OH. MY. GAWD" I cried

"What is it?" Tazuna asked walking beside me "Oh no!"

"What now dad?"

"T- There's a super big flood!" Tazuna shouted pointing out the door where water over flowed over the docks.

Authors notes: Oh boy man! I have really gotta think of something new! All my ideas I have now are for later on farther in the story! Well, I hope you liked this chapter

Vale: Where was I?!

Kiako: Your not really important in the story yet...

Vale: Will you-

Chichiri: Stop asking her no da!! Shoves his foot into Vales face

Vale: Do you want to fight?!

WEll, anyhow, I better get going! HEY! Vale! Put down my microwave!! Chichiri! Leave my humidifier alone! I need that thing!!


	16. Courage

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushugi Yugi or any other characters from anime's and games. I don't own Kuro, Kosarai or D3pa1. I own myself and Ukeo (Please don't steal...) I'm sorry if my Indents don't show up!! Since they don't show up, a new paragraph will start when there are three things like this ʓʷʷ And if those three thingies don't show up I'm sorry if they don't ;

Oh! And thank you to Firamaster for letting me use his characters!

Other voice: _italic_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A flood?!" Inari's mom shouted

"And it's a super big one too! Like before!" Tazuna cried "If only Kaiza was here!"

"We better check on the village!" Chichiri said putting his funnel-ish straw hat on and running out

"Me too me too!" I shouted running after him.

"The gate's open again! We need to close it!" a villager shouted over the howling winds

"We can't! Kaiza's not here anymore!" another villager shouted

"Then what're we gonna do? Drown?!" Tazuna roared. All the villagers turned facing Tazuna and us

"Well what do we do then?!" My eyes scanned the current situation. The water was splashing over the docks soaking everything in sight, I also saw little kids trying to plaster themselves onto the tiny houses that lined the docks and a huge gate swinging among the currents banging against the other side of the dock

"Stop yelling at me! Is there anyone here that can swim well?!" Tazuna asked. No hands went up. Nobody volenteered. I peered at the rushing water and tried calculating logic into my head, I dunno how that's possible for me but hey, it's worth a try. Let's see... If the top of the water is running this fast, then I wonder about the under current.... I saw a villager with a rope in his hands

"We're all going to die! You know that Tazuna!" a villager shouted "Even the bridge will never be completed!"

"OOII!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to me

"What is that thing!?" I heard someone yell

"I can swim fairly well" I said taking off my sash and kimono and only wearing my pants and a tank top "I'll close it"

"Kiako! Please don't!" Chichiri shouted grabbing my shoulders "I don't...I don't wanna see you drown!" I handed him my kimono and sash and gave him a thumbs up

"Ya kidding? Ya can't get rid of me so easily!" I grinned "It'd take an entire ocean to get rid of me!"

"An entire ocean? Why didn't I think of that!" Kuro said snapping "Ok! Next trip tomarrow! The ocean!"

"Are you sure Kiako?" Kakashi asked walking up beside Chichiri

"Yeah! You could drown! Cats can't swim!" Sakura said

"Well if I do drown it's not a big loss" I said shrugging "Hand me the rope will ya?"

"True, she is expendable" Kuro said

"Are ya sure? Maybe I should do it, or Tasuki!" Kel said

"I'm not going out there!" Tasuki yelled from a window

"Why not?!" Zero yelled water pelting his helmet

"Cause he can't swim no da" Chichiri said

"SHUT UP CHICHIRI!!" Tasuki shouted.

"Well, I'm off!" I said tying the rope securely around my waist and doing a two finger salut "Wish me luck!"

"Please come back" Chichiri said

"I will!"

"Promise?" I nodded with a wide smile on my face

"With your god as my witness!"

"Be careful cat" Tazuna said patting my back. I gave another two finger salut

"Chichiri! Try and keep my clothes at least semi-dry! I'm gonna need to wear them later when or if I come back!" Chichiri nodded. I grinned giving a thumbs up and dove head first into the rushing water.

ʓʓʓ

Damn my calculations!! I should've consulted with Kuro first.... As soon as I hit the water I was swept down with the strong current and felt a yank as the rope around my waist snapped taunt cutting into my stomache. I flailed to the surface trying to keep my head above the water sucking in as much air as I could

"Kiako!" Sakura screamed. My head went under again and I watched blurrily at a rope that began to sever itself

"DAMN!!" I shouted to myself in my head grabbing the rope just as it split. I kicked my way back up over the water and stuck one end of the rope in my mouth between my teeth and tried tying the rope together with a Devils tonge knot, hey it's a pretty damned strong knot!

"Pull her in! Pull her in now!!" I heard Kakashi shout

"NO! I CAN DO THIS!!" I shouted over the water with the knot done up tight "I HAVE TO! I CLEARLY STATED ONLY AN OCEAN COULD GET RID OF ME! NOT A DAMNED RIVER!" I took a deep breath and plundged into the water and paddling forward. I looked over the water taking a breath and seeing if I got any closer to the gate. Instead, I was near the dock again and grabbed a post that was holding up the dock, right underneath where Chichiri and Kel were kneeling, their hands out stretched

"Kiako! Get out of the water now!" Kel shouted as I clung to the post still. I shook my head

"Please Kiako-chan! You'll get hurt!" Sakura cried also thrusting out her hand to me

"I can do this! This is just a friggin river! I can do this!" I shouted determinated

"Kiako! Get out! That's an order!" Kakashi shouted down to me

"Oh!" I took the bell around my neck off and tossed it up to him "Keep it safe! I don't wanna lose it ok!!" I gave another two finger salut and dove back down

"No! Kiako!!" Trying to keep my eyes open, I blinked and swam back up. Now I was nearly at the gate, just about five meters

_Your going to drown_

No I won't

_Yes you will, you know it don't you?_

That's only because I have no self esteem, so shut up!!

_Your gonna drown, your gonna drown_

Shut up! Get her inner chibi!!

_You will fail_

"I will not!!" I shouted reaching out and grabbing nothing. I began to get swept back "I won't fail! I'm not losing to a friggin river!"

"KIAKO!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" I glanced back and saw Kosarai drenched wet with his hair plastered to his head and his hands cupped around his mouth "YOU CAN DO IT LITTLE SISTER!! I KNOW YOU CAN!!" I felt relief fill my mind

"COME ON BAKA!!" Kuro yelled punching her fist in the air "I STILL HAVE TO GET YOU TO AN OCEAN!! REMEMBER! I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU! NOT THIS RIVER!!"

"GO KIAKO-CHAN!!" Sakura shouted

"GO MAN GO!!" Kel yelled with Zero. I felt new energy fill my body and I dove under again, I reached out and felt something hard

"YES!!" I shouted triuphantly grabbing the wooden gate with both hands

"She got it! She's got the gate!!" I heard Sakura shreik

"Kiako! Try tying the rope!!" Tazuna shouted. I let one hand slide to undo the rope around my waist and felt my other hand slip off. Grabbing hold of the gate again, I choked as water went down my throat

"KIAKO-CHAN!!!" I peered to the side and saw Chichiri on the ledge screaming "YOU PROMISED!! YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD!!" I furrowed my brow and nodded. Again I reached for the rope and this time, got the rope off and tugged it forward to tie it. It wouldn't go any farther.

"Nani?!" I looked back and saw the rope was at it's end

_Told ya you'd fail_

I caught a glint of metal and noticed it was a chain attached to the side of the gate. With the rope still in my hand, I reached out for the chain and my other hand slipped off completly

"Kiako!!" I opened my mouth and my teeth sang with pain and they chomped down on the chain and my mouth felt as if all my teeth would be yanked out by the current of the water carrying my weight. Grabbing the chain with it still in my mouth, I tied the rope and chain together and made sure it would stay by triple knotting it and then tying it again with the Devils tonge.

"She's got it!! Pull!!" I felt the gate slowly moving inwards towards the dock where Kakashi and the others waited. Damn, I'm pretty tired... My arm and leg muscles were all stiff and sore from the cold water and my swimming. Then I felt something grab me from under my arms and lift me up onto hard wood and then felt something hard hit the side of my face

"Your pretty damned stupid!" Kuro yelled glaring down at me furiously and she punched me again

"Kuro! Stoppit already, she's already been through enough" Kel said smiling down at me

"Hey! I want in on the action!" Zero shouted

"See! I knew you could do it little sister!!" Kosarai cried hugging me

"Hey what's with the little sister now?" I grinned

"Your like my little sister! And I'm damn proud of you!" Kosarai-san or Kosarai- Nee san I should call him now said. I smiled looking at all the relieved faces and Kuro's Glare O doom had changed to her Glare O Death, but seeing it made me feel all the better. I staggered to my feet and looked at the gate. Now it was securly closed and the water that had once flooded through the village had subsided slightly.

"Help!!" my head whiped to the side and a little boy was flailing in the water "Help me!" Without hesitation, I ran to the side and got ready to dive back in

"Kiako yamaro! You've done enough!"

"Sorry can't hear ya!" I shouted just as I hit the water again. I grabbed the boy around his waist and tried to keep him afloat

"Calm down, It's ok, try laying back on your back and then you'll float!" I said trying to stop him from thrashing around, His head went under the water and I thrust him back up only to get my own head splooshed down. There still was a current in the water and we kinda floating down. I popped my head back over the water and bit my thumb. HARD. With the boy tucked underneath my arm, I preformed seals again and drew a rough circle in the water with blood and just before it was swept away, placed my hand on it

"Come forth! Great water snake Leviathan!!" a shadow darted underneath us and a serpents head reared up

"AHH!! MONSTER!!" The boy screamed "NO NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Oh suck it up your suppose to be a man!" I shouted plopping him down on Leviathans head "He can only carry one for now so Leviathan get him back to the docks!" The serpent nodded and darted off. I just kinda floated there with rain beating down on my face. Then I heard a jingle and saw a staff shoved in front of me

"Grab on!" Chichiri ordered. I obeyed and was dragged back onto the dock and was immidietly glomped.

"Don't do that! I thought I'd lost you!" Chichiri cried hugging me tightly. Something wet and warm streamed down my face where Chichiri's cheek was pressed against mine, hey wait a sec, are those tears?? Nah, probably just the rain. I hugged him back in return

"Told ya it's take an ocean to get rid of me, looks like your gonna be stuck with me for a long time!" I grinned

"Not for long! We're going to the ocean tomarrow first thing in the morning!" Kuro shouted in my ear

"Aww! Gimme a break!"

ʓʓʓ

The rain had stopped and we were all sitting in the kitchen having dinner.

"Man, I almost made it..." Naruto groaned

"Sure, you almost fell to your death..." Sasuke muttered

"Shut up!!"

"That was a great job cat" Tazuna said "I'm impressed"

"Nyah..." was all I said with my head resting on the table and my eyes closed. I heard a tiny thump in front of me and opened my eyes to see a face in front of mine

"Daaa!" Chibi Chichiri said jumping onto my head. I smiled and flicked at his bangs

"That was some flood huh guys?" Kel said

"Great job Kiako" Kakashi said again scratching at his gloves "Even though you disobeyed orders, I'm proud of you" I smiled

"It's been a while since I heard praise like that" I said under my breath

"You deserved it no da" Chichiri said

"You!!" Vale shouted "Trying to steal my Kiako aren't you?" Everyone looked at him in confusion

"What're you babbling about now purple dude?" Zero said brushing back his red hair with his hand

"I saw you kissing Kiako!" Vale shouted eyebrows knitted together. Everyone stared at me and Chichiri that was still on my head

"So, any fireworks go off?" Kel asked

"We just hugged no da!" Chichiri said pulling over the blanket that was drapped over my shoulders over his head and hiding

"That won't make you invisable!" Vale shouted

"Hey guys look! Kiako's face is turning red!" Kel cried in glee

"Say what?" I pulled the blanket over my head as well hiding my face

"Aww! Isn't that cute!!" Sakura laughed

"Uresai!!" I growled my face heating up again

"Want me to find an empty room for you two?" Kel teased

"Nah, they already have one to themselves, wonder if they did anything yet?" Zero also started teasing

"I'll kill you all...." I grumbled feeling Chichiri wiggling around on top of my head nervously.

"That's my job!" Kuro shouted throwing off the blanket that was covering me and Chichiri

"Lookie here! Her face looks like a cherry!" Tasuki said tugging my ear "AHH!! Chichiri!! Get off my face! Oww! Stop pulling my ears!!"

"You don't like your ears being pulled? Stop pulling hers then no da!"

"Ok ok!"

"Bwahaha! He's so protective of her too!" Tazuna laughed.

"Aw come on you guys stop teasing them both" Kosarai smiled "Unless they're madly in love then you can tease them"

"Nee-san!!" I laughed rubbing behind my head and feeling my ears wiggle

"Hey look! Satelites!" Kel shouted grabbing my ears and moving them so they wiggled even more

"Hey!" I cried childishly covering my ears.

ʓʓʓ

I awoke with the sun in my eyes. I groaned and rolled onto my stomache with my face in the pillow

"Kiako-chan!"

"Yeah?" I groggily sat up and saw I was the only one in bed

"Are you coming to the bridge with me?" Sakura asked

"Coming!!" I shouted hopping out of bed and zooming out the door

"Kiako! What about breakfast?" Kel shouted to me. I froze and stayed in a running position for a moment

"......................Oh" I zoomed back into the house and slide into the kitchen

"Careful I just-"

"Whoa!!" I slipped onto my back and skidded to the other side of the room

"-Waxed the floors... Oh dear" Inari's mom said

"I'm, ok!" I declared standing up and sliding into a chair only for to nearly tip over "Meep!" I waved my arms around to regain my balance

"Your energetic today" Inari's mom laughed

"IdunnowhyIjustfeelsogoodandIfeellikeI'monsugarorgranolabarsandIcan'tstopbouncingandWHEEE!!!" I blurted out all at once

"What? Slow down I can't understand what your saying" Kel said fiddling with one of his knick knacks

"I dunno why I just feel so good and I feel like I'm on sugar or granola bars and I can't stop bouncing!" I said slowing down and taking a breath "WHEEE!!!"

"Well, you can use up all that energy today" Kakashi said "You and Sakura can look after Tazuna and make sure he stays safe"

"Ok!" I said saluting with a piece of toast in my mouth "I'lf fry my bepmh!!"

"Kiako, either talk or eat" Kosarai laughed

"Hai, Nee-san" I said taking the toast out of my mouth and swallowing the saliva that was collecting in my mouth. For some strange reason when I have something in my mouth for too long my mouth waters.....

"Come on guys! We better get there now or we'll be in super trouble!" Tazuna called

"'Kay!" I walked around a bit "Anyone see Chichiri or Kuro?"

"What ya miss your boyfriend already?" Zero asked

"Shut up, I just wanna tell them I'm gonna be gone for a while"

"I'll tell them when I see them" Inari's mom said

"Oh ok, thank you" I said bowing and running off "Hey wait for me!! You guys walk too fast!"

"Your just too slow..."

"Aw...."

ʓʓʓ

"Whoa!!" I stared in awe at the bridge "It-It's huge!!"

"It's going to get bigger soon too" Tazuna said putting on a hard hat and greeting his fellow co-workers.

"Ok! Let's get to work!!" I said then turned to Sakura "What're we suppose to do?"

"We're to watch over Tazuna" Sakura said sitting down on a ledge "Just as Sensei ordered"

"Oh. Ok" I sat down beside her and watched Tazuna lift up a beam and carry it to another pile of beams. I also watched the cranes and machines working carrying things and peicing the bridge together

"So, I've been meaning to ask you Kiako" Sakura said

"Um hm?" I said scratching at my ears

"Where did you come from??"

"Um..Well...Uh...... Ask Kel!!" I smiled weakly. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it only to have something latch onto my face

"AHH!! FLOOD SPECIMEN!! IT'S THE FLOOD!! THE CONVENANT HAS COME TO INVADE US!!! QUICK!! CALL THOSE GUYS FROM HALO!! SHOOT ME!! WHY ISN'T IT POPPING?!?!" I shouted running around and spinning in circles. When I finally pryed whatever was on my face off, I suddenly felt guilty

"Chi-Chichiri?!" I cried looking at the chibi monk in my arms

"N-No..da da??" Chichiri said groggily putting his hand to his head

"What're you doing in her bag?" Sakura asked

"I just wanted to come along no da! Being inside all day can drive someone crazy ya know no da?" Chichiri said popping to normal

"Well you could've warned us" Sakura said.

"Heads up!!" someone shouted

"Tazuna!!" a worker shouted. I saw one of the beams that was being carried by one of the cranes falling over the old worker

"Cat!" Tazuna yelled. I took off at full speed

"I'll try to slow it down no da!" Chichiri said putting his hands out in front of him and sending out a blast of energy suspending the beam in the air "Hurry! I can't hold this forever no da!!" Already I saw beads of sweat dripping down his forehead

"Move move!!" I shouted to all the workers near the beam "Movemovemovemovemove!!" All the workers scrambled away and I took hold of the beam

"You can stop now Chichiri! I got it!" I shouted grasping the beam firmly. Chichiri fell to his knees panting and a felt all the beams weight on me, I tried to use my head as a balance for the beam and tried to set it down

"Kiako! If you set it down by tilting your whole body to the side your going to fall over too!" Sakura shouted

"Oh shut up for a minute! This is nothing!!" Right then the beam slipped out of my hands standing upright behind me and then in a few suspended seconds, fell right on my head with a BONG. I heard the beam drop to the floor and I curled into a ball and put my hands on my head

"Kiako! Are you ok no da?" Chichiri asked beside me. I nodded

"Do you need ice for that?" Sakura asked, I shook my head

"Say something cat" Tazuna said

"Owie..... Moogles and Chocobos and Moombas , oh my..." I blabbered

"She's ok!" Sakura said rubbing my head.

"No she's not!!" a shadow passed over me and I was smushed into the ground

"WARK!!" I yelled by reflex muffled by the concrete

"Ah! Kuro-sama!"

"Yo!" Kuro grinned standing on my back and putting up her hand in greeting "I just came to to destroy the world- I mean see if your doing ok!"

"Off...Kuro....Now..."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll..." I grabbed her leg "Hug you!"

"YAAAA!!!" she kicked me in the nose and sent me rolling

"Ow!" I sat up and rubbed my face "You missed my nose and hit my face!!"

"Opps, my bad"

"Na no da..." Chichiri said helping me up.

ʓʓʓ

We all sat on the edge and watched the workers moving back and forth. Sakura, Kuro and I all yawned at the same time and laughed

"Jynx!" Kuro and Sakura said pointing at me

"Say wha?" I rubbed my head

"You spoke! I get to punch you in the arm!" Sakura said punching my arm

"I wanna hit her face!" Kuro said waving her fist around

"Face is off limits" Sakura said

"Aww..." Kuro said in disappointment and instead hit my nose

"Hey! I thought face was off limits!" I protested rubbing my nose

"Yeah! But nose is a specific part so it does count" Kuro said a Matter O factly

"It's still part of my face!" We all sat in silence and Sakura yawned again

"You guys seem bored" Tazuna said carrying a beam

"No not really" Sakura said

"Ehhhh..." I said tilting my hand back and forth indicating so-so.

"Where's those other two guys?" Tazuna asked

"Doing tree climbing exercises" Sakura said

"Why aren't you training with them?"

"Because I'm so special I get to protect you" Sakura said brushing her pink hair back

"Hmm, hard to believe" Tazuna chuckled and walked away to a pile of beams. I heard Chichiri laughing when Sakura made a pouty glare towards Tazuna

"I'll show him, hell yeah!" Sakura hissed

"Are you- talking to yourself?" I asked playfully

"Uresai..." she muttered. I glanced at Tazuna and saw a worker walk towards him

"Um, Tazuna" he said

"Yes? What is it Giichi?"

"Ah, I've been doing alot of thinking lately and, can I stop working on the bridge?"

"What! Why?!" Tazuna demanded "This is so sudden! Not you too!!"

"Uh-oh" I said feeling worry grow inside of me

"I mean, we've been close for a long time now," Giichi said "I want to help you, but if we continue this then Gatou will come after us too"

"Gatou no da?" Chichiri asked bewildered "Who's he?"

"I'll explain to you later" Sakura said.

"And if you get killed, then what's the point?" Giichi asked staring Tazuna down "We don't we stop. Working on the bridge"

"They wouldn't....." I growled under my breath and felt a hand on my shoulder

"Calm down no da"

"I can't do that" Tazuna said "This is our bridge, we built it together believing it would resources into our super poor country"

"But, if we lose out lives..." Giichi began

"It's already noon, let's stop for today" Tazuna said cutting him off

"Tazuna!" Giichi shouted

"Giichi, you don't have to come tomarrow" Tazuna said walking away. Giichi stood in the same spot with a scowl on his face

"If they stop building the bridge, the country won't get any resources huh?" Kuro muttered

"Yeah, if that happens then what no da?" Chichiri said putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. I rubbed my eyes

"If there's no one to help build the bridge, I'll probably help" I said quietly

"That'd just make everything worse if you were working here" Kuro said

"Hey!" I said poking her

"Dont. Touch. Me" Kuro said flashing her Glare O Doom

"Y-Yes madam!" I squeaked "Hey shouldn't we follow Tazuna?"

"Oh yeah! Good point!" Sakura said standing up and running after the old worker. Chichiri, Kuro and I stood up as well, I walked a couple steps forward and slapped both Kuro and Chichiri on the arms

"Race ya to Tazuna!!" I shouted dashing forward

"You're dead!" Kuro yelled

"Da! You have a head start!"

ʓʓʓ

The sun was low in the sky casting a golden orange light over the village. We were walking in the main part of the village in a kinda crowd where everyone was returning home, going to mug someone or other stuff.

"Uh, where're we going?" Kuro asked Tazuna

"I have to pick up some food for dinner" Tazuna replied. I peered around the village seeing people walking around with signs saying 'Will take any job' I nearly got knocked over as a boy with a string of sausages pushed past me with a man yelling

"Theif! You Theif!" I looked to theside of the buildings and say kids begging for food or money.

"This city is in pretty bad shape no da" Chichiri said keeping a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah," I agreed

"They're gonna need a lot of resources, I hope the bridge get's finished soon" Kuro said with her hands tucked into her cloak.

"Here we are" Tazuna said. There was a shinobi looking guy at a desk

"Welcome" he said. Looking at the shelves where produce was suppose to be, I saw mostly empty space. There was hardly anything on the shelves!!

"There's so little food here..." Kuro said softly bringing her voice down

"Yeah, kinda makes you feel bad..." I whispered back

"I hope the bridge finishes soon..."

"Me too..." a man with a mustache, green cap and gray coat walked in behind Sakura. I saw him grin, full of greed and her reached out to the pink hair shinobi

"Sakura!!" I shouted pointing. Sakura's hair stood on end and she spun around kicking the man so hard his nose began to bleed

"AH!! PERVERT!!" she screamed

"No! I was-" the man choked before falling unconcious.

"S-Scary no da..." Chibi Chichiri whispered hiding behind me

"Yeah, almost evil" Kuro said "Kiako you better not die at this instant"

"Hey why're you hiding behind me?" I asked

"Because you make an excellent shield" Kuro said "I mean a traveling cohort yeah..."

ɵʓʓ

"You sure surpised me back there" Tazuna said

"What the hells up with this city?! Full of perverts..." Sakura growled "Right Kiako?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess..." I said and felt something grab my behind. My back straightened and I whipped around "Hey!" I shouted then immidietly felt guilty. There stood two children, a boy and a girl with ragged clothes. The girl had unkept hair and mud smudge on her face and clothing, the boy was about the same except he had a missing tooth. The only thing not dirty were their eyes, sparkling with innocence

"Please?" the girl asked sweetly smiling. I smiled with tears forming in my eyes, a lady came and grabbed the two kids

"Hey! What're you doing begging? You can't do that to forieners!" she scolded and looked up and me "I'm so sorry, I-" I put my hand up to stop her and dug my hands in my pockets and pulled out the coins I had collected in Konoha which was about, twenty five now?? I held them out to the lady

"Ne, you need this money more then me" I said smiling. The lady looked at me in disbelief

"But I can't-"

"Sure you can, I'd probably waste it anyways on video games" I said sheepishly rubbing behind my head "Go ahead. Take it." The lady reached her shaky hand out and I dumped all the coins in her hands

"Arigatou" she said tears flowing

"I think I have something else too" I said slipping off my backpack and taking out a few candy bars I had stashed in there "Here." I handed them to the kids and gave them some granola bars and cans of soda. The children and mother looked at them as if they were treasures

"Thank you." The girl and boy said smiling, I returned their smiles

"At least my bag will be a bit lighter now!" I said chuckling with my hand behind my head.

"Arigatou" the mother said crying "Arigatou..."

"No problem. Try to get by until the bridge is done ne? I hope I'll get to see you all in better condition when it's done ok?" I said and watched as the family of three nodded and ran to the wall of a nearby building and split the candy and granola bars. Finally I lifted up my sleeve and wiped away the tears the blurred my vision

"It's been like this ever since Gatou came" Tazuna said "The adults have lost all hope here," Sakura was wiping her eyes too

"You've been asked too huh?" I said, she gave a sniffle and nodded

"That's why, We need that bridge now!" Tazuna said squeezing his hand into a tight fist "A symbol of courage, we need the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves"

"I see, so Gatou took away that desire" Chichiri said "That's just, unforgivable no da"

"If that bridge can just be completed, then the city will return to that time, the people will return how they used to be" Tazuna fixed his hat "Let's go back now," he grinned "I'm super hungry!"

ʓʓʓ

"They're pretty late" Kel said fiddling with another one of his gizmos, this time it was shiny!!

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting worried" I said

"Maybe they died" Kuro said

"Hey I don't think they'd die" Kakashi said

"Yeah" I said "Hopefully anyways"

"Gee that's so reasuring" Kosarai- nee san smiled.

"Naruto I can understand being late but Sasuke-kun too?" Sakura said then turned around as tye door opened and in stumbled Naruto and Sasuke using each other as supports

"What's this? Your both super dirty and worn out" Tazuna said

"Both of us..." Naruto said looking up and grinning "Made it to the top!"

"The top of the tree?" Kuro asked and Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Good" Kakashi said nodding with approval "Naruto, Sasuke, You both will be protecting Tazuna as well"

"Yeah!!" Naruto shouted trying to jump up but fell backwards dragging Sasuke with him

"You total moron" Sasuke said. We all laughed I looked to the side and saw Inari wasn't laughing, just sitting there with his hat casting a shadow over his face... Jeez...Kids these days.

ʓʓʓ

We had all finished eatting and were sitting around the table, Naruto and I had out heads on the table along with Kuro, Zero and Kosarai.

"The bridge is almost complete thanks to you guys" Tazuna said

"But please be careful not to overdo it" Inari's mom said

"I wanted to ask you earlier but," Tazuna started "Why are you still here when I lied about this mission?" Kakashi folded his hands together

"To abandon ones duty is not couragous, below the couragous there is nothing" Kakashi said "Those were the first Hokage's words"

"There's more then one Hokage??" I said lifting my head up "Aww man what number is the one in Konoha now then? One hundredth?"

"He's the third," Kakashi said chuckling

"Oh ok." I put my head back down. My ears perked up as I heard a drip and looked up "Kuro.." I whispered

"Nani?"

"Inari, he's..." I sat up "crying....."

"Why....." Inari said

"Hm? What?" Naruto sat up slightly as well as Kosarai and Zero. Kuro kept her head where it was. Inari slammed his hands on the table making me jump

"Why?! Why do you try so hard like that!?!" he shouted "Even if you train, you can't beat Gatou's men!!"

"Inari..."

"No matter how hard you work or how big you talk! Against the strong the weak lose!!!"

"That's not true...." I whispered

"Be quiet!" Naruto said laying his head down on the table "I'm different from you"

"Shut up! Seeing your face pisses me off!! You don't kow anything about this country yet you butt in!" Inari screamed

"We were hired. Being hired involves butting in" I said with an unusually cool

"SHUT UP!" Inari screamed "You piss me off the most! You butt in and risk your life trying to save the village from the flood yesterday!! You think that if you act like Dad you'll make everything better?! You haven't a rough life like me!! Your always playing and laughing!! Without a care in the world!!"

"No. I don't do all those things all the time..." I said softly "I only do those things to make my friends laugh, they're the most important things to me. Why do you think I let Kuro try and set me on fire? Cause she's my friend and I want her to be-"

"Shut up, JUST SHUT UP!!" Inari screamed his tears flowing like Niegra falls "Stop trying to act all cool and stuff! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO YOU DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!" Everything was silent. I felt something pag inside of me, something that hurt....

"Your wrong there..." I said letting a growl escape. I glared at Inari "I have seen people that I care about die right in front of me, I was always there beside them..."

"You liar! Your just making this up you stupid half demon!!" Inari shouted

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled slamming my hand on the table "You don't even know me and your already ranting on about me being a liar! I've seen people precious to me die! Meco died right in front me, my grandfather that was like my father died in front of me while I held his hand! I just stood there and watched! I couldn't do a god damned thing to save them!!" I felt nothing felt nothing but rage until I realized I must have looked like a total psychopath. I turned away and walked towards the door

"Kiako..." Kel started

"I just gotta go get some air," I turned around a forced a smile "Maybe I had too many pixie sticks today ne?" When I got outside and sat on the edge of the dock on the other side of the house, I still heard Inari was still yelling at Naruto

"Your just like her! Acting cool, you've probably-" he sniffled

"So, like an actor in a tragic play you're going to cry all day?" Naruto spat "An idiot like you should keep crying then, you sissy!!"

"Naruto! You went too far!" I heard Sakura shout. I heard the door and saw Naruto walk towards me from around the corner

"Yo" he said

"Yo" He sat beside me

"We're, almost the same huh?" Naruto said

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side curiously

"When I was born, the Forth Hokage sealed a fox demon inside of my body" Naruto said "No one ever played with me. Called me a monster and never came near me. I was always alone..."

"Hm, I've always been alone too, ever since Grade three... I was always so quiet, I hardly spoke and everyone took advantage of that" I said looking down at the water "But then, D3pa1 and Kuro came into the picture. At first I just followed them around too scared to ask if I could play with them. Gradually, we became best friends to this day. Even though Kuro always tries to set me on fire or knock me out with her lunch bag and D3pa1 always scolds me for doing dumb things."

"Your lucky you had friends, I only had Iruka-sensei until I became a ninja" Naruto said taking off his forehead protector "This was his, he gave it to me when I graduated"

"I see"

"I even had to paint graffiti on the Hokage monument to show that I still existed!" Naruto laughed

"You actually did that?!" I chuckled

"Yeah! And I had to clean it up cause Iruka-sensei made me! But he promised me to ramen so I did it anyway" he smiled

"Ya know, maybe we are the same" I smiled looking up.

ʓʓʓ Third person P.O.Vʓ

Inari was sitting on the edge of the dock in front of his house watching the waves

"May I join you?" Inari turned around and saw Kakashi. He nodded and Kakashi sat beside him

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said" Kakashi told him "He just doesn't use his head" Inari stays silent

"We heard the story from Tazuna, like you, Nartuo also had a childhood without a father" Kakashi said "Actually, he's never known his parents and he never had a single friend" Inari looked up at the tall jounin in surprise

"But, I've never seen him cry or complain even once, he's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him" Kakashi continued "For that dream, he'd risk his life anytime. He's probably sick and tired of crying...." Inari faced the water again and thought of his father.

"So Naruto understands what it's like to truly be strong. Just like your father" Kakashi said "He may understand you feelings better than anyone" Inari looked up at him in surprise again

"What he said to you earlier, is probably what he's told himself many times" Kakashi said smiling.

"What about the cat girl?" Inari asked, Kakashi looked at him and shrugged

"I'm not sure, she's always wearing a mask"

"A mask?" Inari said bewildered

"She's always trying to smile probably for her friends. You can tell she usually forces her smiled cause of how suddenly she changes her emotions" Kakashi said scratching at his gloves "You can never know what she's feeling, and she keeps everything inside and probably thinks of herself not worthy of anything and thinks she has no purpose"

"Oh...." Inari looked down at the water

"She probably thinks that since she has no purpose, she would dedicate herself to her friends and makes sure they're happy even if she has to act the way she usually acts. Like when Kuro tries to set her on fire, she knows her friend enjoys it so she doesn't protest" Kakashi scratched at his spiky silver hair "Nobody can understand her cause she doesn't let anyone" He stood up

"You should get to bed, It's late" Inari nodded and shuffled inside. Stareing after the boy, Kakashi looked up at the stars. He put his hands into his pockets and his hand knocked against something small and round.

"Hm?" he grasped the tiny object and pulled it out of his pocket. Then smiling to himself he headed towards the field.

ᨀʓʓ Kiako P.O.Vʓ

Laying in the soft grass, I stared up at the tiny bright dots in the sky known as stars. Since it was so dark out here at the training field, the stars were all bright radiating with light and looked like the tiny lights on a Christmas tree. Only, they were brighter and didn't flash consistantly. Actually, now that I think of it, it kinda looked like Nibelhiem in FF VII just not as pretty and not as many stars. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out

"Hm," I said to myself outloud "Never seen stars this bright before"

"Yeah, it's really quite breath taking ne?" I sat up and saw Kakashi laying on the ground beside me. I was so concentrated on the sky that I hadn't realized he had sat down and layed beside me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked laying back down

"About ten minutes" he said and dropped something onto my chest "You forgot about this" I sat up and heard a jingle grabbing it before it rolled off my stomache

"You can't be an official Konoha shinobi without any sign of you graduating" Kakashi said sitting up and taking the bell in his hands and tying it around my neck. When he was done, he flicked the crystal bell making it jingle

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" We sat in silence until Kakashi let out a yawn and fell onto his back limbs spread out

"Wow, the stars in Konoha aren't as bright as these stars" he said. I fell in beside him

"I never got a chance to see Konoha's stars" I said gazing up

"I'll show you one of the best spots when we get back" Kakashi said patting my head

"Ok" I began picking at the grass.

"You kinda scared me earlier, are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Sorry, I kinda just. Blew up" I said trying to make grass angels

"Gomen" Kakashi said also making grass angels

"For what?"

"That you've seen your precious people die right in front of you" he said

"Well, it's the past. My cousin always said to never look back at the past but I do anyways" I sighed and rolled onto my stomache "Maybe I should start listening to him ne?" Silence took over again. There was a twinkle in the sky,

"Did, you see a twinkle?" I asked

"Yeah..." In the distance....

"AHHHH!!!!" I saw a shadow in the sky and saw someone waving their arms around "DAMN YOU SEIFER!!!"

"Ano?" I stood up and a ball of light surrounded the person showing it was a boy flailing his arms around. I sighed "Oh the things I do..." I ran at my top speed making sure I was underneath the person falling

"AHH!!" Oh this is soo gonna hurt....

"Oof!" I felt something land on my back and my face hit the ground. I looked on my back and saw the boy with his eyes spinning and the ball of light had vanished, immidietly he jumped off

"Oh no! I killed the cat by landing on it! I'm a murderer!! AHH!! DAMN SEIFER!!" the boy yelled clutching his hair

"I'm not dead..." I muttered and pushed myself up "Yet anyway"

"Hey your not a cat, your a cat girl!" the boy said squatting beside me

"Very observant" I said sitting up "And you're-?"

"Oh! I'm Zell! Zell Dincht!" he said rubbing his hand on his pant leg and holding it out for a shake. Then he rubbed his head "I, didn't break any of your bones did I?"

"I dunno, I'll check in a sec" I said standing up

"Kiako, are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, it's probably a concusion or a bone fracture" I joked rubbing behind my head.

"I'm really sorry I landed on you" Zell said rubbing his head "You can blame Seifer later, if I can find that stupid bastard...."

"We should head back now, asked Kuro about this" I said

"Why Kuro?"

"She knows all" I grinned.

ʓʓʓ

After Zell explained about some freak gasoline fight and Seifer using a GF to knock him into the sky, Kuro was pretty much alseep

"Well, he'll have to stay with us until we find a way to return everyone to their respective worlds" she said and stood up "I'm going to bed"

"Well, we better get some rest" Kakashi said "We're going to have to protect Tazuna tomarrow so go to bed, now"

"Ok!" I said cheerfully running off and jumping right into the bed.

ʓ Third per P.O.V ʓ

Inari's mother peered at the cat girl happily running off

"Hard to believe she's in such a good mood already" she said

"She just does that" Kakashi said "You could never get bored with her around, I'll give you that"

"Itai! I think you landed on my foot no da..."

"Opps! Gomen!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!!"

"Zell?! When'd you get in here?!?!"

"Since now! AHAHA!!"

"Ow! Oh your dead!"

"Eeps!"

"Heh heh, Nope." Inari's mom smiled.

"Ow! Hey who bit me?!"

"That, would be me..."

"AHH! Kuro?!?"

"Now I shall kill you!"

"EEK!!"

"Kiako! Where are you my sweet? Prehaps you would-"

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!"

"Kel- Stop... HITTING ME WITH THE PILLOW NO DA!!"

"I'm not! Zero is!"

"It's not hitting! I'm just seeing what'll happen if I smother him...."

"Grand fireball no jutsu!!"

"AHHHH!! MY HAIR!!"

"Oh not again Tasuki!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Authors notes: Well, this took a while to write. You might not see anything from me in a while cause I'm gonna be in Vancouver for nine days soon so....Yeah...

I've also been having a problem with a Yuke fetish. Ya know, Yuke from FFCC?? (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles) Oh whatever... Hope you liked this chapter!!


	17. Battle at the bridge

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or any other anime or game characters. I do not own Kuro Suzaku or D3pa1, Kosarai or any of Firamasters characters. They are to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, and other unfamiliar game and anime characters. There might not be any paragraphs in this fic because my auntie's laptop doesn't have a number pad… ;;

Thank you Firamaster for letting me us your characters!!

Other parts thoughts: _Italic  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kiako! Hurry up!!" Sakura called

"Yeah yeah coming!!" I shouted running down and swinging myself around at the end of the stairs "WHEE!! Ohiyou!!"

"Ohiyou Kiako-Chan" Kosarai-nii san said patting my head

"Ne, Nii-san?" I asked "Are you coming with us to the bridge??"

"Of course!" Kosarai said smiling "Kel and Zero are also coming"

"Well there's really nothing else to do around here" Zero said

"And I'm coming" Kuro said "To make sure you don't trip and die or something" Chichiri nodded beside her

"And I'll be there too no da!" he said happily "To make sure she doesn't kill you"

"And I really got nothing to do around here" Zell said with his hands behind his head.

"So, please take care of Naruto" Kakashi was saying to Inari's mom "He pushed his body's at it's limit, I don't think he'll be able to move today"

"Kakashi-san, your body ok?" Inari's mom asked

"Heh ha, I'm fine" Kakashi chuckled.

"Ok! Let'super go!" Tazuna said walking forward with everyone else behind him

"Why do you always say super??" I asked

"Why do you walk in your sleep?" he countered

"I wha?" I began before my foot hit a raised piece of wood on the dock and I, Well, tripped!

"WARK!!" I shouted before I plunged into the water. When I surfaced everyone was laughing

"You've got to stop doing that Kiako" Kakashi said holding out his hand

"Uh, well, I just slipped on the dock!" I laughed taking his hand

"Oh sure, blame the dock" Kuro smirked helping me up "Baka"

"Well, shall we go then?" I asked

"As…Soon…As...We…Can stop….Laughing at you!!!" Zero howled holding his side with Zell snorting from behind his hand.

"Hey I know I'm clumsy already so no need rub it in!" I said rubbing behind my head then jumping ahead "Kuro! Race you to the forest!!"

"You kidding? I'll just fly!!" she shouted from above with her huge wings

"Hey! No fair!! Cheater! CHEATER!!"

"Hey I'm just better trained and developed then you are!!"

"URESAI!!" I shouted and saw a blur run past me then Kakashi was beside me

"You sure are slow! Hurry or you'll be dead last!!" he laughed and dashed ahead.

When we had finished the race Kakashi and Kuro tied and well, I was last……

"How come…everyone else is so fast??" I gasped on the ground "Damn asthma!!"

"Sure, blame your asthma"

"Uresai…."

We had reached the bridge and Kuro and I were racing up the stairs. She couldn't fly this time because I tied her torso up so she couldn't unfurl her wings.

"And…I…WIN!!" I shouted tripped on he last step and falling on my face

"Are you ok??" Kuro asked "Baka…"

"Heh heh," I stood up and ran towards the center of the bridge. Then I stopped.

"Kiako-chan? Something wrong?" Kosarai asked

"Where's all the people??" I asked looking around , Kosarai froze and drew his katanas

"Something's wrong" he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Chichiri and Kel ran past me towards a couple of moaning figures that were on the ground

"Some people were hurt no da!" Chichiri called franticly

"Coming!!" I shouted dragging Kuro with me

"Let go!" she said taking back her arm "I can go myself"

"They seem to be ok but obviously they were attacked" Kel said.

"G-G-…." One of the workers groaned

"What?" Kuro asked

"G-Giant…sword…."

"Where?!" I exclaimed

"Kiako! Sakura! Sasuke!" Kakashi barked "Surround and protect Tazuna!" We obeyed forming a square around Tazuna as the others surround us. A thick mist began to roll in and a familiar smell with it

"Kiako, is it him?" Kakashi asked

"From a scale of one to ten, a billion…" I muttered

"Anyone mind explaining this to me??" Zell asked slipping on metal things over his knuckles

"A man named Gatou hired a ninja to assassinate Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi said putting his hand into a seal

"Gatou? Isn't that a cake??" Zell asked

"What? No! Idiot…"

"What? I'm hungry!!"

"Sorry for a the wait Kakashi" Zabuza's voice rang out "I was a bit busy"

"Zabuza…" Kakashi hissed.

"I can't tell where he's coming from with all this mist…" Zero said with a handful of kunais

"Me neither…" Kel said with his extendo pole in hand.

"This is freaky… What if he never comes out, and then, the phone will ring and a mysterious voice will say, YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!!!"

"Kiako!! That's from the movie The Ring…." Kel muttere shaking his head

"Yeah, there isn't even a phone here!!" Kuro exclaimed lighting her staff er, wand, er waff with green flames. Zabuza's laugh rang out again

"Poor boy, he's shaking again" he laughed and I noticed he was talking to Sasuke. I blinked and saw Zabuza in front of me and looked around and saw him all around me.

"AHH! Where'd all of them come from? And how come they all look like the same kind of eyebrowless person?!" Zell asked backing away.

"Heh heh" Sasuke chuckled "I'm shaking, from excitement"

"Do it Sasuke" Kakashi smiled. In a flash Sasuke zoomed among the circle of Zabuza's and jumped back to his spot. The Zabuza's all disappated in a splash of water

"Water clone no jutsu? Again??" Sakura said.

"Oh? So he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown" Zabuza suddenly just appeared in front of us, with the masked boy.

"I thought so" Kakashi though "Seems my thoughts are correct"

"Thoughts?" Zabuza said

"About what sensei??" Sakura asked

"About the masked boy, I thought he seemed strange" Kakashi said "Obviously he's Zabuza's comrade by the way he's standing beside him"

"So the whole hunter nin things was a super lie?!" Tazuna shouted

"I see you found out my little secret" the masked boy said taking out an acupuncture needle that was his weapon.

"Heh, wearing a mask and fooling everyone and looking cool" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei at least he's better then you…" Sakura said

"Oh……"

"I'll fight him" Sasuke said stepping up"I hate bastards that fool people then try looking cool"

"Oh Sasuke! Your so awesome!!" Sakura squealed.

"How come she likes it when Sasuke says it??" Kakashi muttered

"Girls, who can understand them" Zell said shrugging.

"Ha ha, go get them Haku!" Zabuza ordered

"Hai, Zabuza-san" Haku said and began twirling in circle so fast he was nothing but a swirling torado. He then zoomed over to where Sasuke was standing.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried, Sasuke only grinned and dashed forward.

"Oh? So he can keep up with Haku's speed" Zabuza said as Sasuke and Haku clashed weapons. Kunais against a needle.

"Look, I don't want to kill you" Haku said

"Che," was all Sasuke said and they both spun around at the same time clashing again and again

"I have two advantages over you" Haku said "One is the water all over the ground from the water clones and two I have both your hands occupied" he put up his one hand and began doing seals. With one hand.

"One hand? I've never seen that before…." Kakashi whispered

"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou" (Secret jutsu: Flying water needles) Haku said stomping on the water puddles and needles formed from the splashs flying over Sasuke ready to strike. In another blur Sasuke had spun out of the way and lashed out at Haku only to have it blocked, they were both moving so fast I couldn't even see them moving! Then with a swift kick Sasuke knocked Haku away back to Zabuza'side.

"Hmm, he's almost faster then you Haku" Zabuza said

"Be ready…" Chichiri said, I looked up and him and saw his mask was off "His aura's changed, something different."

"Different as in-?" Kel asked

"There's something evil about it now, kind of demonic" Chichiri said "Be careful now! Everyone!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this" Haku said doing more one hand seals "Hijutsu, Makyou HyousShou" (Secret justu, Demonic ice mirrors) Suddenly seven walls of ice surrounded Sasuke and Haku melted into one of the walls and the walls all had Haku inside of them

"Uh-oh…"

My stomache felt like it dropped a bazillion feet and then was run over by chocobos. Haku zoomed out of a mirror and dozens of blurs streaked past Sasuke and he gave out a cry of pain as cuts appeared when the blurs flew

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried.

"Sasuke!!" Chichiri shouted putting his hand into a seal. A red aura surrounded Chichiri as he began to chant a few words.

"Ho cho no naku baku…" he chanted with his well eye closed "Ho cho no naku baku…" his eye snapped open and he swung his staff "KANT!!" The red aura flowed out of his body and shot towards the ice mirrors but it only bounced off the mirror and shot back slamming head first into Chichiri's chest.

"Whoa man!" Zell cried catching the monk who sank to the ground

"Chichiri!" I ran to where they were laying "Chichiri!!"

"Ouch, I didn't think my life force blast would be that powerful…." Chichiri winced clutching where his own blast hit him and managing a weak smile. Kel bent down feeling Chichiri's chest for a moment

"At least all your ribs are intact" he said

"That's good" I said and put my hand on Chichiri's shoulder "Are you going to be ok Chichiri?" He smiled

"I'll be ok no da" he said and struggled to stand but he was pushed back down.

"Jeez Chichiri ya always push yerself too much, sheesh…" A very familiar red head said

"Tasuki!"

"Hey! You tried to leave me!" Tasuki said hitting my head "What'd you

do this time?"

"Oh shut up!"

Running forward Kakashi drew his kunai but stopped when Zabuza dash in front of him

"No one can beat Haku" Zabuza said

"And why's that?" Kakashi asked

"Haku comes from an advance bloodline" Zabuza said "You can't beat him"

"Could it be?" Kakashi said narrowing his eye "I thought so…."

"Advanced bloodline??" Sakura said curiously.

"Advance bloodlines are traits that can only be passed down from generation to generation in certain clans" Kakashi explained "Even my Sharingan can't copy it"

"Say what?" Zero said

"So you see, Haku is unbeatable" Zabuza jeered.

"Well, you see, that boy is part of one of the most powerful clans" Kakashi said

"You mean-"

"Yes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and he's the number one rookie in Konoha" Kakashi said "Sakura is one of the brightest genin in the village" Sakura smiled with pride

"And Kiako's a half demon, probably the only one in the village" Kakashi said looking over at me "She may be strange at times when she's around shiny things and fire," I rubbed behind my head "But she acts like a true ninja"

"Fireworks are always nice once in a while" I grinned.

"Hmm, seems your missng a brat" Zabuza said

"Oh yes." Kakashi said "The super loud, number one hyperactive ninja in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Whoa…." I peered back where Sasuke was and saw he hand only one kuani instead of two. I grabbed my own and handed it to Sakua

"Huh??"

"You have better aim then I do, toss it to Sasuke" I said. She nodded

"Sasuke-kun!!" she shouted throwing the kunai. I soared through the air past Zabuza and straight to Sasuke. He reached out ot grab it but a blur swept past snatching the kunai out of the air before it reached Sasuke

"Your too slow, from up here to me your moving in slow motion" Haku said and took a needle "Good bye now, I'm sorry" A shuriken flew out from nowhere knocking into Haku's masked face and knockin him out of the ice mirrors.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

"Ano?"

"……….Huh??" A set of pops and crackles emited around an area of the bridge beside the demonic mirrors

"That super loud…" Sakura muttered

"Number one…." Kel muttered next

"Hyperactive ninja in Konoha," Kakashi, Chichiri, Kel, Zerom Kosarai and I said at the same time

"Uzumaki Naruto!!" Naruto declared "I'm here to save the day!!" Kakashi let out a groan.

"Have you learned nothing?!" he shouted "A ninja's suppose to stay in hiding! By appearing in front of the enemy you've just made yourself a wide open target!" Naruto nearly looked like he would die.

"Indeed" Zabuza said and threw at least seven shurikens

"Naruto!" There was a glint and several needles collided with the seven shurikens.

"Nani??" Kuro said

"Haku??"

"Zabuza-san" Haku said "Let me deal with him in my own way"

"Go ahead" Zabuza said.

"There's no way that Sasuke will be able to get out while he's inside the mirrors," Kakashi said

"So Naruto will have to stay outside if Sasuke wants to get out" Kel said

"Actually it's a bit too late now…" Kuro said pointing. Everyone looked- And fell over.

"Naruto! What're you doing??!" Zero shouted

"What good is it if you sneak up on your allies?" Kakashi groaned.

"No kidding….Idiot…" Sakura muttered

"Well if there's no one over there, I'm going in!!" Zero said running towards the mirrors

"You think so do you?"

"GAH!" Zero gave a cry of pain as he flew back to where we were standing

"Zero! You ok??" I asked

"I…I'll be ok…" he said pushing himself up "God that hurt…"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!" Naruto shouted and dozens of shadow clones charged at the mirrors but disappeared in puffs of smoke as blurs zoomed past them. Naruto tumbled back and cried in pain as needles shot into him

"Naruto!"

"Well Zabuza, if you won't get out of the way I'll just have to get past you!!" Kakashi said slipping his hand under his forehead protector.

"Oh? Sharingan again?" Zabuza said with amusment "I'm sorry but I recall you saying that you don't fall for the same jutsu twice"

"You should be honoured, you're the only person to see it twice" Kakashi said beginning to slip his forehead protector up. There was a glint in Zabuza's eyes and he drew a hook shaped kunai. I remembered my dream from when I first came to this world

"Kakashi!!" I shouted drawing a explosive note and tossing it at Zabuza's feet. He dodged dashing towards Kakashi and thrusting the kunai towards Kakashi's left eye where he was still lifting up his head band.

The heavy scent of blood filled the air and for a moment I thought Zabuza had gouged Kakashi's eye out until I noticed. Kakashi had used his other hand to protect his Sharingan eye and now it was bleeding where the kunai had pierced through his hand.

" If your so determined Zabuza, why are you afraid of my Sharingan then?" Kakashi said jumping back and pulling up his forehead protector to reveal, the crimson Sharingan eye.

"We'll see Kakashi" Zabuza said drawing his head cleaver sword "I taught Haku all that he knows so he'll kill those pathetic brats, he even surpasses me"

"Sakura, Kiako! Stay in front of Tazuna and protect him and stay beside me no matter what!" Kakashi ordered drawing a kunai himself

"Naruto! Sasuke! You can do it!!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura! Don't egg them on, even if they do see through Haku's technique," Kakashi said "They don't have the heart to kill someone"

"Well why not?!" Zero said "It's not that hard."

"It is, trust me…" Kakashi said "To destroy your heart and kill a person, It's not easy but it's they way of the shinobi"

Kakashi, is that what you had to go through? Is that what I'm going to have to go through? Sakura too? I bit my lip and clung onto my kunai tighter drawing a few more explosive notes.

"Fire element! Grand fireball no jutsu!!" I heard Sasuke cry and and jet of fire illuminated the dome of ice mirrors. Hey why didn't I think of that! No wait….. ACK! I fell over

"Kiako-chan??"

"Did you trip on the air again?" Kuro asked

"I just remembered! Fire doesn't work on the mirrors!!" I cried clutching my bangs and giving them a firm tug "Urg my brain isn't working!!"

"His jutsu is that powerful?!?" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"You see Kakashi, last time at the lake I wasn't just getting beat around like a idiot," Zabuza said "I had Haku hide and watch the battle, he's very clever and can find couter attacks for other attacks"

"So, that's why he was there" Kakashi said

"He he struck his own comrade!" Kel exclaimed

"Those needles he uses are used for acupuncture, most hunter nin have studied the same things so they know where every single part of the body is." Kakashi explained "Where he struck Zabuza probably only put him into a near death state"

"So, that's how he deceived us" Sakura said. Without warning Zabuza disappeared and Kakashi quickly jumped back again as a very big sword swung past him nearly hitting him. Zabuza swung his sword again and and Kakashi blocked with his kunai as they tried forcing one another back.

"You depend too much on your sight and Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza said and flipped back and did a few seals "Since I can kill by sound, I have a better advantage" The mist around us thickened into nothing but white cotton puffs

"Damn! Can't see anything now…' Zell muttered. I felt a yank on my tail and yelped

"Oh shut up you!" Kuro hissed "You can be so loud sometimes…"

"Well how would you like it if I pulled on your tail?" I asked grabbing back my tail

"Well I don't have one so Ha Ha!" Kuro snickered.

"This is no time to be laughing" Chichiri said standing up "If we can't see in this fog, we're at a great disadvantage"

"Not to mention this guy is like, a silent killer" Kel said.

"Kiako, can you see Kaka-sensei??" Sakura asked me

"No, Quite frankly I can't even see my own hand!" I said holding up my hand in front of my face but seeing nothing "Even if it is bright orange" I moved so I stood behind Tazuna with Sakura in the front of him

"Man, this is kinda spooky" Zell said beside me "Ya never know what's gonna happen,"

"Scared?" I asked

"Nah, more like I'm excited!" Zell grinned

"Really? Or is that fear I see in your eyes?" Zabuza said appearing right in front of us swinging his sword.

Shoving Zell to the side the sword passed right through me. Not, not really me.

"Kage bunshin eh?" Zabuza said and swung his sword down where Zell was. Zell ducked and tried punching Zabuza only for it to pass though and get wet

"What the-? AH!" Zell cried falling backwards. My body had a mind of it's own again and dashed in front of Zell. Next thing I felt was a giant pain in my side and and hands

"Oh? You at your fancy tricks again?" Zabuza said pushing his sword farther into my ribs. I let out a cry and tried to push the sword away, my hands slippery from blood

"Too bad, you'll have protected your friend for nothing"

"Keep away…" I growled "Keep away from them!" I slapped and explosive note on the sword and since there was a giant hole in the sword, slapped another one on the rim of that too and hit the deck. I waited for the explosions counting my heartbeats. One…two…three…Hey where's the explosions??

"Ano?" I looked up and saw Zabuza with the notes crumpled up in his hand

"You think those will work on me?" he said and swung his sword down but having it blocked by Chichiri's staff.

"KANT!" Chichiri cried firing another chi blast in Zabuza's face, he just spun out of the way but the blast hit his sword swinging it backwards.

"You think that'll stop me?" Zabuza laughed swinging his sword again, I grabbed Chichiri's ankles and pulled

"Whoa!" Chichiri fell onto the ground as the sword missed him zooming over his head. Zabuza jumped over us and charged towards Tazuna

"Sakura!!" I shouted throwing a shuriken but it was blocked by Zabuza's sword "Kuso!" There was a scream and the scent of blood filled the air again

"Kakashi, did you wanting to protect these brats cloud your Sharingan even more? You're such a fool Kakashi!" I looked and saw Kakashi was clutching a slash across his chest leading from his shoulder diagonal all the way to nearly his waist.

"Kakashi!" I stood up but fell back down again holding my own wounds

"Kiako don't move" Chichiri said putting his hands on my shoulders "You're losing too much blood!"

"Me ok" I said stumbling to my feet "It's Kakashi I have to worry about…."

"Ok but you come first! Kakashi can handle himself" Chichiri said

"No! In one of my dreams he died! Already half of those dreams have come true, I don't want any more of them to…" I said holding my head

"Kiako I mean it! Stop moving!" Chichiri shouted. I pulled away and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it at Zabuza's feet and it blew up

"Hey watch the bridge!" Tazuna said

"I think that's the least of our concerns" Kuro said. Then it occurred to me

"Kuro! Fly back to Konoha and get the others!!" I shouted

"What? Why?" she asked

"If we have Inuyasha here we'll have a better chance! He's faster and has a better sense of sound and smell! And a giant sword!"

"For once I guess your thinking" Kuro said "Fine, I'll go. But what about Cid and the others??"

"Bring them too! We need Wakka's accuracy!" I said

"Fine, I'll be back"

"Don't take your sweet time either! Last time we played hide and seek in my house you gave up and went to get a drink of water and watch TV leaving my in the trunk of my car" I said

"What? We never played hide and seek at your house" Kuro said

"Just go!" Kuro sighed and transformed into a phoenix flying away. I fell back down again hearing a splurt, I looked around and saw it was my own blood I was sitting in.

"Kiako, Just stay still ok?" Chichiri said gently putting his hand where the slash on my side was

"Here," Kosarai said kneeling beside me and handing me a bottle "Drink this, it'll at least stop your bleeding" I took the bottle and after fiddling with the cork, chugged it down and nearly spat it back out.

"I know I know, it tastes like highly concentrated citrus acid but it'll help" Kosarai said "Now drink it all" As soon as I did my wounds had closed up but I was still woozy.

"Take it easy now ok? That was only a potion so your wounds will reopen if you move too much" Kosarai said "If you stay still I'll give you a muffin"

"Rest now ok?" Chichiri said

"Is everyone still alive?" I asked

"I think so, I'm not sure about Naruto and Sasuke though…" Kosarai said. I looked at my blood stained hands and stood up walking over to where Sakura stood and saw Sasuke light up another Grand fireball. I looked side to side and broke into a run towards the demonic ice mirrors

"Kiako! What're you doing?!" Sakura screamed. I was about half way there and stopped looking back at my blood stained hands. I using them to make two giant circles around me then did a few seals, this might take a lot of charka but…

"She's summoning? What can she summon in this situation?" I heard Kel ask. Forcing all of my chakra into my palms and concentrated on summoning the most trustful summon I knew. The knights of the round table.

"She'll summon and we'll all be fine!" Zero said

"She seems to be taking a long time" Zell said

"Yeah, she's also seems to be using a large concentration of chakra as well" Sakura said. I looked up and stumbled backwards seeing my own reflection

"What're you up to cat?" Zabuza said propped up by his sword that was right in front of me.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered shifting my eyes slightly downward and seeing the only one of the circles had started to glow

"So, what shall it be?" Zabuza asked "Quick or slow?"

"Huh?" I forced more chakra through my hands down to the circles willing at least one of the knights to appear "What do you mean?"

"Your death of course" Zabuza grinned from behind the cloth around his mouth. He rose his sword and got ready to swing it down on me when something slammed into him knocking him off balance

"Run Kiako!" Kakashi shouted "Run now!!"

"I can't in the middle of summoning!" I said peering back at the circles and they were now both exerting a blue glow. It should be ready about now…. The glow brightened and an armoured glove shoved out of one of the circles, finally!

"What's up now??" The knight asked climbing out

"Where's the others??" I asked looking around

"Coming as we speak"

"Good" I peered down the hole but saw only darkness.

"Get off me!" Kakashi was thrown aside and Zabuza was charging at me

"Uh-oh! I haven't finished summoning yet!" I cried searching the holes for any sign of more knights. I felt a grab and was yanked away from the summon circles

"We're going to have to wait for the others to arrive later" the knight said using one arm to carry me and his other to fend off Zabuza's sword with his own. Zabuza did a seal and at least fifteen of his water clones showed up

"So, you think you can defeat me?" The Zabuza's said all doing more seals and the water from under the brige rose up to be five water dragons similar to Leviathan. Only, smaller….

"I hope guys can swim" the Zabuza's grinned as the water dragons gave a roar and dived down on us.

"Kiako-chan!!" I heard someone call before the knight and I were engulfed by water and were swept away.

I groaned and lifted myself up from the ground seeing the knight had vanished. I groaned again and sat up

"Jee, wonder where I ended up this time…" I muttered rubbing my head and wincing. I put my hand to my side and felt a steady ache

"Better patch myself up…" I said sighing and changing into White mage dress sphere. I put my hand onto my side and focused on closing the wound again, there was a soft glow and I felt the pain disappear. Then changing back to Festival goer, I stood up and looked around. I was smack dab near what seemed to be an ocean or sea and a there was a road leading to a tiny village or town.

"Well, better go see where I am" I said to myself walking down the road and into the little village.

"Seems friendly enough here" I said to myself again walking in and passing a few people with onion looking heads. Then I passed some boy and girls that were wearing what appeared to be animal skins. Then I saw some kids near a tree laughing. Not the nice laugh though, a mean one!

"Hey give it back!"

"Make me helmet head!"

"Stop it!" I raised my eyebrow up and started towards them. There were three boys, one with a cow lick, one with a hat and one with a head band. There was also a kid a boy I think with a knight helmet on his head, a sallet it was called I think with fur on his long arms jumping up and down trying to reach something that one of the boys were holding

"Give it back!" the kid in the helmet cried jumping up again only to get pushed down by the boy in with the cow lick

"You want your book? Go and get it!" he yelled throwing the book into a tree then taking off running and laughing with the other two boys. The kid in the helmet let out a hollow sniffle and jumped up again and again trying to get his book back. I walked over to the boy and bent down

"You want me to help you?" I asked smiling. The boy's furry hand slipped under his sallet and another hollow sniffle was heard. I smiled again

"Wait right here" I said and slipped off my backpack rubbing my hands together "Ok, time to get that book!" I backed up and took a running start towards the tree and taking a running leap up reaching for the book but knowing me, missed and fell straight onto my face. I peeled myself up from the ground and rubbed my face

"Well, scratch that plan…" I groaned sitting up"Time for plan B!" I looked at the boy watching and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded his head and watched. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a tree branch kicking my legs to get up. When I reached the branch that the book was in I reached out and grabbed at the book

"If only my arm was a tad bit longer….." I muttered leaning forward farther and nabbing the book between two fingers "Got it!" I said triumphantly but then heard a crack

"Uh-oh" The branch snapped and I plummeted down straight for the ground again… Only this time from a tree ten feet off the ground.

Authors notes: Sorry, I was in Vancouver while typing this so I didn't have much time to write it and make sure it made sense. ; I hoped you liked it anyways! Boy….Allergies sure can get to you, really messes with your brain. Well, until next time!


	18. Towards another journey

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari or Wunjo. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plummeted through a couple of branches, my eyes squeezed tight and the book clamped in my arms against my chest. Next I felt something grab me around my shoulders and another something under my knees

"Nyah!!" I yelled reflexivly and squeezed the book tighter.

"You can open your eyes now ya know..." a voice said and I opened my eyes and saw a pair of fur covered arms carrying me

"Huh? When'd you get so big little boy?" I asked staring up at the sallet that the little boy had (This time I actually payed attention to what the sallet looked like. It looked kinda like a beak with a crooked horn on it) There was a tug on my sleeve and the same sallet was looking at me

"Ano??" I looked up and down from the little boy and the stranger with the same helmet. The stranger adjusted his long arms

"For a cat your not very agile and you're awfully heavy" he said setting me on my feet, I rubbed behind my head

"Oh, sorry. Thank you though" I said and handed the book to the boy "Here you go, told you I'd get it" The little boy took the book in his hands and nodded then looked up at the stranger

"Ok, Sannu, meet me back at the forge ok?" the stranger said "I'll talk to the those Clavats" the little boy known as Sannu nodded and ran off. The stranger turned to me

"I guess I should thank you for helping my little brother" he said "My name is Shoken the Yuke"

"I'm Kiako Ornitier" I said giving a single nod.

"I've never seen you here before, are you new in town?" Shoken asked

"I guess you could say that" I said rubbing behind my head "I washed up shore"

"I see" Shoken said and turned around and began walking away "Well come on, you probably don't have a place to stay"

"O-Ok" I grabbed my bag and followed him "So, what's exactly a Clavat? Is it a last name or something?"

"It's one of the four tribes, are you truly that clueless?" Shoken replied "As you know I'm a Yuke. The boys that were haggling my little brother are Clavats," he then gestured to the one wearing animal skins "Those are Selkies," he gestured to the onion heads that I noticed, some had armour on "And those are Lilties"

"Oh I see" I said "So, the ones that look like living onions are Selkies?"

"Lilties."

"Oh, sorry" I rubbed behind my head "Onions equals Lilties. Got it." Shoken let out a laugh hollowed by the sallet

"I suppose they do look like onions" he said rubbing the beak of his helmet and laughing again

"Sorry, It's just I have momentary short term memory" I said tugging at my bangs "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry for? Anyone could mistake them for a pink onion" Shoken said. I grinned sheepishly scratching at my cheek with one finger

"I guess so, if they were underground and were picked, oh boy" I giggled, images of imagination pouring into my head

"Wouldn't they be in for a suprise!" Shoken chuckled "Course the person that picked them would be killed in an instance"

"I can see, those axes and spears look kinda pointy" I said with my finger on my chin, It's a habit, I always have to do something with my hands...

"Very, I'm the one who made them"

"Really?" I said surprised. Shoken nodded

"Yes, I'm a blacksmith" he said rubbing his arm at the same time ruffling the fur

"Sugoi" I said grinning "That's pretty neat" I heard a sigh from inside the sallet

"Sometimes it's not all that great" he said "Sometimes I feel- Nevermind, we're almost there"

"Oh, ok" I said looking at the ground and looking at the pebbles as I walked.

ʓʓʓ

I followed Shoken to what looked like a house made of iron. There was also a smaller house made of what a house is usually made of next to it, Sannu was sitting in front of it reading his book

"Hiya buddy" I said happily sitting beside him. He looked up nodding at me and then waving at his older brother who returned the wave and stepped into the forge. Sannu tucked his book under his arm and walked into the forge as well, I just followed.

Inside Shoken was near a large fireplace kinda thing and I felt the heat singe my fur

"Please don't touch anything," Shoken said "Everything here is enchanted, touch it and you might end up as a frog with a tail"

"Heh heh, hai" I chuckled nervously keeping my arms as close to my sides as possible.

"I'm going to have to start working soon, so it'd probably be better if you left now," Shoken said "Cause it's gonna get really hot in here"

"Oh, ok" I said and turned around to walk out when I felt something very cold hit my hand "Itai!" I cried bringing my hand up and blowing on it as the fire that lingered on the fur went out leaving a black mark. I saw a giant hammer swing in front of me and hit a piece of metal as it writhered back and straightened into a solid pole

"Stupid enchanted metal, sometimes it has a mind of it's own" Shoken said shaking his head then grabbed my hand "Hmm, doesn't look too bad. Just a burn"

"A burn? It felt pretty cold for a burn..."

"That iron was enchanted with ice magic but it was still cooling" Shoken explained rummaging through some papers on a desk that was in the corner "Guess that tells me to be more careful where I place my things" He came back with a what looked like a clay lip balm holder thingy and some cloth, taking my hand he led me outside and to the front step of the little house. Once we had seated he unscrewed the lid of the holder and dipped his furry finger inside it then smeared some weird gooey green stuff on the burn on my hand, the first thing that came to my mind was boogies

"This'll sting abit" he said rubbing the gunk in circles then wrapping it in the cloth. Already I felt like little needles were poking my burn

"Thanks" I said then looked at my hand "Itai..."

"The burn'll heal in a bit of two days, you'll be fine" Shoken said standing up and carrying his hammer over his shoulder "It's done wonders for me, good thing Sannu's an Alchemist, otherwise the burn would probably take over a couple of weeks and I'd be dead by now"

"Sannu's an Alchemist?" I asked immiediatly thinking of an anime called Full Metal Alchemist. Watch it. Or feel the wrath of THUNDERCLEESE!! Heh heh, opps, imaginations going out of hand again...

"Yes, he makes most of the medicine in this town even though alchemists usually gather minerals, he makes potions" Shoken said "Go on inside and thank him, tell him I'll be back in a while. And keep your shoes on, the floor's already dirty anyways"

"O-Ok" I said standing up and watching him walked back into the forge. I smiled to myself then stepped into the little house.

ʓʓʓ

"Sannu?" I said walking in and whiping my shoes on the rug at the front of the door then walking in hearing a small tinkling sound. The house kinda looked similar to those hobbit houses in Lord of the Rings, just there was a high roof and no circular door and it wasn't built on a hill side. I rounded a corner and saw Sannu tinkering with a small wooden box. He looked up at me and waved

"Hey buddy, what're you doing?" I asked peering over his shoulder, Sannu closed the wooden box and took out thin silver chain necklace that had a small key on it that was around his thin neck. He then put the key in a little hole on the side of the box and gave it a full turn. Small tinkly sounds came from the box in a small tune (A/N: Just for your curiousity, the tune was the caravan music from FF CC)

"Oh it's a music box!" I said looking at it "You made it yourself?" Sannu nodded taking the box and setting it beside two other boxes and he walked over to me and took my hand in his looking at it, it seemed like he was anyway. Then I remembered

"Oh, your brother told me to thank you. That gooey medicine really works" I said smiling with my hand up like a boy scout, it's another habit... "He also said that he'd be back soon"

"Ok...." Sannu said softly and headed towards the door "You want to go outside with me?"

"Yokie!" I said happily following him. He walked out the door and sat on the step and I sat beside him and rummaged in my backpack pulling out a bouncy ball that was attached to a stretchy string and had a band that went around your wrist. Wrapping the wristband around my wrist, I took the ball in my hand and threw it as it bounced once on the ground and soared back to me and I caught it with one hand.

"This is kinda fun," I said to Sannu and held it out to him "Wanna try?"

"It-It's ok..." he said taking out his book and opening it "I'll read"

"Ok, just be ready to duck if the ball comes soaring your way, but I'll catch it" I said smiling "Hopefully..." Sannu shrugged and faced his book.

After a while of me catching the ball, a sound emited from Sannu's helmet and I realized it was a yawn

"Sleepy?" I asked patting his shoulder

"N-No...I'm ok..." he said and leaned against me "I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment...." I gently grabbed his shoulders and layed his head on my lap. He looked up at me as if in wonder

"It's not very comfortable sleeping while sitting up" I smiled stroking his furry arms

"O-ok...If it's ok with you..." Sannu said softly again and fixing his position so he seemed comfortable like being curled up in a bed

"See? Much better to nap when your actually laying down ne?" I said smiling down at him, my hand resting on his shoulder. Soon after a few minutes I felt his breathing deepen and I couldn't stop smiling down at him thinking of when my grandpa had done for me before what I had just did to Sannu. I tossed the ball a few times more catching it each time, I threw the ball with unexpected speed and held out my hand to catch it

"Hey, he's asleep?"

WHAM!!

"G-Gah...!" I croaked with surprise trying to keep my voice down as the ball collided with my face between my eyes and nose and I heard a faint snap. My hand went over my eyes and nose as I whimpered "Owie owie....My nose....nose.... Watashi baka....."

"Opps, sorry" Shoken said sitting beside me "I didn't mean to interfer with your concentration"

"Don't... worry about it," I groaned giving a weak smile "I probably wouldn't have caught it anyways" I looked down at my lap and saw Sannu was still sound asleep

"So, he got tired huh?" Shoken said. I nodded with a smile

"He's such a good kid," I smiled again and Shoken reached over rubbing his little brothers shoulder

"He's the only family I have left" he said "Our parents died when we were younger, so we fend for ourselves"

"Oh...." I said feeling sadness take over "I'm sorry to hear that...."

"It's ok" Shoken said "At least I still have Sannu, if I lost him I wouldn't know what to do"

"He's lucky"

"Hm?"

"To have a big brother like you," I said "I've always wished for a big brother, my friends Kosarai is like the older brother that always looks after me along with Kakashi. Zero's like the brother that always bugs me." I chuckled at that

"Do you have any real siblings?" Shoken asked

"Well, I have a little sister that likes to throw stuff at me, my dearest friends D3pa1 and Kuro are like my older sisters too, but no matter where I go, I always seem to be the youngest one" I said and smiled "And the shortest one too"

"So where are your friends?" Shoken asked

"Ya know, I'm worried about them" I replied "I want to go find them, but I'm not sure where to start" I felt Sannu stir in my lap

"Big brother?" Sannu asked sitting up.

"Oh, Sannu" I said and when he looked up at me I smiled "Sleep well?" He nodded

"Thank you...." he said and his hand slipped under his helmet again and reappeared.

"Sannu," Shoken said kneeling "I'm going to talk to the Clavats, do you want to stay here?"

"N-no..." Sannu said "I'll come too...."

"Are you sure?" Shoken asked "Cause I might have my hands full with Naki and-"

"Ah, don't worry" I said "I'll watch over him, I've had tons of experience with bullies! I'll protect him with my life."

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded "Ok, let's go then"

ʓʓʓ

We walked through the town until we reached a wide field with a barn in the center of it.

"Here we are" Shoken said "Be on your toes" I felt Sannu grab the back of my kimono and hide behind me

"Don't worry, if anything flys towards us I'll manage to catch it" I said then added "With my face or head or something...."

"Naki! I need to speak with you!" Shoken called out and a rock flew out of the grass. I moved my head to the side- And ended up getting hit square in the center of my face...

"Itai! It hurts!" I cried rubbing where the rock hit me

"What'd you want Yuke?" a Clavat boy with a cow lick said walking towards us with his arms crossed. Two other Clavats came up behind him, they looked like the kids that were bugging Sannu, only...Bigger.

"Tell your little brothers to stop bothering mine" Shoken said "All of you"

"What're you gonna do if we don't?" the clavat with a black cap said stalking over to Shoken and poking him in the chest. Shoken slapped his hand away

"Don't touch me" he said "Or my little brother"

"Or what?" the clavat with a headband said "You'll hit us?" The three Clavats laughed cruelly. Another rock soared out of the grass and struck me in the back of the head

"What the friggin'!?" I yelled whipping around and hearing a clunk as a pebble hit Sannu's sallet

"Sannu!" Shoken turned to the cowlick clavat, his hands clenched into fists "Naki, tell your brother to stop hurting them!"

"Auh!" Sannu gasped as a rock hit his arm. I dropped to my knees, grabbed him and pivoted on one knee so my back was facing where the rocks were coming from. I heard a crack as a rock collided with the back of my skull and two more hit my spine

"Itai...." I murmered "Itai, Itai, Itai..." I felt three more rocks hit me and clentched my teeth trying to ignore the jolts of pain.

"Stop hurting them!" Shoken shouted tackling Naki to the ground and commenced punching him

"So you wanna take it the hard way?" the clavat with the head band said kicking Shoken in the side

"You should have went back to that little crate you call a house!" the clavat with the cap said also kicking Shoken. With each blow the clavats inflicted on Shoken, Sannu whould curl up closer to me and covering the eye holes in his sallet with his hands sobbing. Another rock hit the base of my neck and all of a sudden, memorise poured into my head showing pictures like a flash animation in my brain. Echos sang through my ears with the pictures

_"So you think you're such a hero eh?" a boy with dark hair said to a small girl that looked oddly familiar._

_"Yeah! You should mind your own business!" a big girl said shoving the smaller girl _

_"I'm just doing what's right...." the small girl whimpered with tears pouring from her eyes. The big girl glared at the small one _

_"I hate girls that think they're all that!" she spat and shoved the small girl and kicking her. Another boy saw this and ran away only to return with a teacher supervisor_

_"Teacher! Those people are bullying Kiako!" he said pointing "Bullying is wrong right?"_

_"That's right" the teacher said and turned away "But you shouldn't tattle on other kids, I'm sure they're just playing or wanting attention" the teacher walked away leaving the small girl alone with the assaulters. All alone..._

The memory ended when a rock hit my back again. I shook my head and did a hand seal with my arms still wrapped around Sannu

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I cried and five shadow clones appeared around me and Sannu in a circle.

"So, who's up for a game of cat and mouse?" one of the clones said

"Me me!" another clone said diving into the grass and coming back up with two clavat boys in each hand "I found two!"

"I found one another one" another clone said holding up another clavat, who was sqirming and flipping around kicking. I ordered two of the clones to watch over Sannu and rushed to where Shoken was laying beaten up on the ground with the clavat with the cowlick still kicked at him

"This'll teach you not to confront your superiors!" Naki growled and drew his leg back for another kick.

"By superiors do you mean me?" I asked grabbing his leg and flipping him over

"What the-?" the clavat with the head band backed away "What is that thing?! A fiend from the miasma?!"

"Shoken" I said gently putting my arms underneath his torso and turning him onto his back. He grunted in pain with his hands still curled into a fists 

"S-Sannu..." he groaned

"He's fine," I said "Are you ok? Anything broken?"

"Maybe a couple of ribs and some internal bleeding," he said with a chuckle "But I'm fine, you?"

"Just a cracked skull, a rattled brain and probably a snapped spinal cord, It all good" I smiled. Then looked up with my own version of the Glare O' Doom, it wasn't as scary as Kuro's but close enough.

"Three against one isn't very fair" I said standing up and putting my fists on my hips "You guys've got alot a nerve"

"This doesn't concern you, unless you wanna be beaten too" Naki said fixing his hair.

"You wanna fight? Then fight me!" I said putting up my fists and jabbing the air a few times "Fight me! Fight me!! I beat that bully in grade six and I can do it again!"

"You really wanna fight?" the clavat with the cap said walking up to me

"Bring it! I'll kick your sorry butt to the next planet with a twinkle in the sky!" I yelled but stopped when the clavat with the headband grabbed my chin and put his face in front of mine.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry" he said grinning in a way that reminded me of Vale and Miroku put together, trust me, it'd be pretty freaky. I stumbled back, my face heating up

"Uresai..." I muttered then bolted up "I'll still fight you! Put 'em up ya panty waists, chumpy boots pansies!!!" I paused "Wimps." I punched the air a couple more times

"Of using your fists? Now that's how I like it" the head band clavat said coyly "Since I'm sure you want to know, my name's Dearka"

"Oh whatever, put 'em up!" I said bouncing from foot to foot. Dearka smiled and turned around

"Let's go" he said walking away

"You chocobo pansy! Stay and fight! Or are ya scared some hyper cat girl's gonna beat ya huh?"

"I have better things to do" Dearka said and turned around winking at me "I'll see ya soon honey"

"Honey?" I growled my eye twitching I brought my hand up in front of my face and squeezed it into fist of determination "I shall crush him later..." I turned and stood over where Sannu was tipping a bottle in Shoken's half open sallet.

"Better?" Sannu asked

"I'm fine now, thanks" Shoken said sitting up and closed his sallet "Are you ok?" he asked and Sannu nodded. Then he turned to me

"Are you ok too?" Shoken asked

"I'll live" I smiled my hand giving a carefree toss "Sure I could've been paralyzed, but I'm not" I grinned. Shoken stood up and rubbed the beak of his helmet

"Well, let's go back." he said "I'm kinda tired...."

ʓʓʓ

We walked back into town to Shoken's house.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, Sannu you should stay in" Shoken said "You can go explore the town if you want Kiako"

"Ok" I said smiling "I'll be back! try not to strain yourself!" I called running out of the house into the street.

"Now, what to do?" I said to myself looking around and saw a giant crystal in the middle of the toqn square. I turned again seeing some lilties and clavats playing what would look like soccer, I grinned and walked towards them.

"Pass it! Pass to me Miep!" a lilty called running along side a clavat girl with long hair that was tied at the end and a bandana with two feathers sticking out. With a smile the girl kicked the ball to the lilty and the lilty savagely kicked it towards what looked like a fishnet on a wooden box frame. A clavat that was in the net dived to the side knocking the ball away. I blinked as it rolled to my feet and smiled. Picking up the ball I walked towards them and bent down to their level

"Hello" I smiled

"Hiya!" the clavat girl said boldly slightly puffing out her chest

"Mind if I play?" I asked handing her the ball

"Um," she looked at the other players and some shrugged while some nodded happily. She turned back to me and smiled "Yes! You can play! But you're on my team!"

"Yosha!" I grinned pumping my fist in the air with enthuciasm "I haven't played in a while so if I trip or something I'm sorry"

"It's ok" the clavat girl said "My name's Prin by the way"

"I'm Kiako" I said "But most kids call me kitty cat"

"Game on!" a lilty cried "Oh, and my name's Lief"

The ball was kicked forward and I dash right for it tucking it under my foot and passing it to Prin

"Catch!" I called and ran ahead on the right side of the field. I watched as Prin kicked it to Lief who passed to another litlty who passed to a clavat with brown hair

"Catch it!" he called kicking it towards me. I ran forward to except it but it was interfered by a clavat with a white cap

"I don't think so!" I cried running forward and cutting him off

"Ochua catch!" the boy shouted kicking the ball

"Huh?" was all I said before feeling my face go numb and stumbling backwards until I fell over holding my face.

"Oh no!" the boy with the cap cried dropping beside me as the other players crowded around me "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!"

"I'll live..." I winced but managed a grin rubbing my cheek "Nice kick, I can't feel my face anymore" I laughed as my eyes watered

"Are you going to be ok?" Prin asked

"I'm really really sorry!" the clavat in the cap said both his clenched hands in front of his mouth in worry "I didn't mean to-" he began to cry.

"Hey hey!" I said bolting up and putting my hand on his shoulder "Please don't cry! I told, I'm fine! I'll live! Daijoubu dai yo!" the clavat looked up at me sniffling with tears still pouring

"I'm...sorry..." he sniffled. I grinned and did a funny pose

"Not to worry! You'll need more than a soccer ball to knock out the likes of Kiako Ornitier!" I declared "You'll need a wrecking ball! Or a balloon! Or prehaps a rubber bouncy ball! But that'd be my limit and I'd probably be dead"

"Can we keep playing?" Lief asked "Please?"

"Duh!" I said standing up "Forget about the incident, Game on!"

"Yay!"

ʓʓʓ

The sun was beginning to set and a golden light was poured onto the field casting long moving shadows, Prin was running towards the net again with the ball. I was near the net to the side and watched as Prin approuch the net rapidly

"Score!" Prin shouted kicking the ball and it was deflected by the goalie again- Straight towards me. Without thinking I ran forward catching the ball in my stomache and it fell to the ground bouncing up to my height. I used my head to bounce it back down and kicked in towards the net, now usually in my world I wouldn't be able to do this, but it isn't my world and I'm not in my normal body. It bounced up again and dropping to my hands using them as supports, lifted up my lower half and scissor kicked the ball into the net

"Yay!!" Leif shouted jumping up and down with a group of his team "We won, we won, we won!!"

"Yatta!" I exclaimed jumping up too "Great game everyone! That's the best soccer game I've ever hand!"

"Uh oh, it's late! I should've been home long ago!" Prin gasped her eyes wide "Now, She will come for me!!"

"Who's she?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Prin! Poshi!" a voice called out "Where are you?"

"Oh no! She's here!" the clavat with the cap cried hiding behind me with Prin

"I suppose your name's Poshi then huh?" I said feeling my eyebrows tilt up in amusement, Poshi nodded. Just then a clavat girl with the same long dark hair as Prin came out of the grass with her hands on her hips

"Poshi, Prin" she said "I can see you"

"Oooh...." Prin said with disappointment coming out from behind me, I smiled down at her

"I hope we can see each other another time" I said and smiled at Poshi

"Bye Kiako!" Prin called running to the clavat with the short hair

"Bye" Poshi said following Prin "We're really sorry that we were out so late June..."

"It's ok Poshi" she smiled patting his head "Just don't do it again" she looked up at me "Now who's this?"

"She played with us!" Prin said happily "Poshi kicked the ball in her face though"

"I said forget about it!" I said rubbing behind my head "No harm done to anybody!"

"I'm really sorry if my siblings caused you any trouble" June said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll live! And they weren't any trouble!" I said waving my hands in front of me nervously, it's another habit of mine... "I had fun with them" I smiled

"Well, thank you for watching them for me" June said also smiling.

"No problem! I hope to play with them again soon" I said and looked at the sun "I should be going back to Shoken's house, well, Bye everyone!"

"Bye Kiako!" Prin and Poshi called waving

"Bye Kitty!" the children all called in unity. I smiled to myself as I ran back to where Shoken's house was and jumped turning in mid air

"Bye!" I shouted waving and continued running.

ʓʓʓ

I made it back to Shoken's house before nightfall I might add and wiped my shoes on the rug in front of the door and knocked. The door opened a crack and in curiousity, I tilted my head to the side and peeped through the crack

"Kiako?" Shoken's voice asked

"Bloop doody doo bloo bloo!" I jabbered then grinned "Can ya guess?" the door swung open

"Come on in" Shoken welcomed waving me inside. I smiled and walked in seeing Sannu sitting in front of a lit fireplace reading a book with a star shaped carrot in one hand that was half eatten

"Hey buddy!" I grinned sitting beside him "What's up?" Sannu sat up and rubbed his sallet

"Um.... the stars?" he said tilting his head to the side

"Well, I suppose so" I smiled poking my forehead, I guess they don't know those kind of sayings or at least he doesn't.

"Here." Shoken said handing me some colorful grapes "I'm not sure what you like to eat, all we have here is some star carrots, gourd potatoes, stripped apples and rainbow grapes"

"This is fine, thank you" I said and ate a pink grape and gasped "It- It takes like a grapfruit!"

"Yeah, rainbow grapes taste like different fruits, does it bother you?" Shoken asked sitting beside me with a star carrot

"Oh no! It's just kind of odd to me, I've never had different flavored rainbow grapes before!" I said hastily waving my hand in a paniced fashion.

"Heh heh, your funny" Sannu giggled breaking off a peice of his carrot and by opening his sallet slightly, tossed it in

"Well, I try to act like a normal person would but I'm not very good at it" I chuckled with my hand behind my head. There was silence except for the crackle of the burning wood and some munching sounds from the Yuke brothers.

"Sannu," Shoken finally said "What if I joined a caravan?"

"Is... it that time again??" Sannu asked

"Hm?" I listened intently while chewing on a grape that tasted like a strawberry

"Yes, I already signed up for the caravan this morning" Shoken said "I will be sending letters to you though"

"But, where will I go?" Sannu said and began to sniffle.

"I have a very reliable friend, he's a clavat farmer but he has two daughters named June and Prin and a son named Poshi" My ears pricked up

"June, Prin and Poshi?" I asked "I met them today," I smiled "Sannu'll be in good hands" Shoken nodded

"Yes, June plans to join the caravan, as well as some others" he said "I suppose you'd like to come as well?"

"Who me?" I asked pointing to myself

"Yes, don't you have friends to look for?"

"Well, yeah I do..." I said pulling on one of my hairs "But I don't want to be a burden"

"Well you won't live without a chalice to protect you from the miasma" Shoken said and stood up "We should rest now, Come on Sannu. Kiako, sleep where you want"

"Sure ok" I said laying down on the rug in front of the fireplace "I'll just lay down here"

"Ok, good night"

"Nighty Night!" I said and used my arms as a pillow. I kinda stayed there for a moment until I heard foot steps and Shoken came back out with a blanket in his arms

"You'll need these" he said handing me the pillow and blanket

"Oh, thanks" I said and layed down again "G'Night"

"Good night Kiako, sleep well"

ʓʓʓ

After getting waked up by Shoken and having some more rainbow grapes, Sannu, Shoken and I walked to the town square where the giant crystal was. There were some others there. Tons of people!! I saw Prin and jumped up waving

"Prin! Prin! Hi!" I called and as Prin caught sight of me, began to jump up and down too then ran over to me

"Hi!" she said happily "Are you going on the caravan?"

"I guess so" I said patting her head and looked up as a shadow loomed over me

"Hi there" June smiled "I don't think we were introduce, I'm June"

"Kiako's the name!" I grinned holding my hand out and she shook it firmly.

"So you and Shoken are part of the caravan?" June asked, I nodded and nearly keeled over as something grabbed the back of my neck

"Hi kitty!" Poshi said cheerfully with his cap nearly falling off his head

"Yo buddy!" I cried carring him over one shoulder and spinning in a full circle then setting him down fixing his cap. Just then a small boy with kinda short purpleish hair walked up to us and looked at me

"You look funny" he said tilting his head to the side

"Well, I know I do!" I laughed. The boy reached up and touched my ears

"Your ears are big" he said

"Well they're what make me, me" I smiled

"Your tummy's round" he said next.

"Well, um, I guess... I need.. to... lose weight then!! Ha ha!" I chuckled nervously scratching at my cheek

"That's enough Sabuji" an older boy with animal skins and shorts with a bandana on his head said picking up the smaller boy "Sorry about my brother, he's very open"

"Ah don't worry about it" I said patting Sabuji's head "He's honest, never lose that"

"Brother? What's honest?" Sabuji asked looking up

"Um, Uh....Ask mom" he said and put down his brother "Hi, I'm Galfer. I'm a Selkie"

"Kiako, I'm a kitty cat" I chuckled "Nice to meet you though"

"So your part of the caravan?" Galfer asked. I shrugged

"I'm with Shoken, so I'm not sure" I said and turned around seeing Sannu clutching onto his brother who patting him on the shoulder

"Excuse me," I said and walked over to Shoken "What's wrong?" Sannu let go of Shoken and grabbed onto me shaking his head and sobbing

"I don't want you to go! Take me with you! I'll be good I promise!" Sannu cried "Don't go! Don't go!" I kneeled down in front of him

"It's ok! Your brother won't be gone forever" I said "Hey how long is this trip gonna last?"

"About a year" June said standing beside me

"A whole YEAR?!?!" I exclaimed falling over "By then Zabuza could've slain Tazuna and the mist village could be desintigrated!" I thought back to the family that was in the village.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Galfer asked

"Um, Nevermind..." I said and sat back up and Sannu's hand snaked under his sallet and he sniffled

"What if you find your friends and you don't ever come back?" he sobbed. I tapped my chin in thought, then, that shiny lightbulb of wonderful ideas popped over my head

"AH-HAH!!" I shouted and Shoken, June and Galfer all jumped back and some villagers stared. I grabbed my backpack and rummage through it till I found what I was looking for.

"Here!" I pulled out a yellow fluffy duck plushie. Remember Mr. Warkster? Yeah that yellow duck that looks like a chocobo! "This is my most treasured toy! As you can see I take it pretty much everywhere with me" I handed Mr. Warkster to Sannu and smiled

"You take care of it for me ok?" I said "I will be coming back for it, I pretty much love that duck more then life itself" Smiling, I pat his head and stood up. Suddenly, the air was filled with high pitched screams

"Uh-oh..." I said shaking my head

"What's wrong??" Poshi asked

"Fangirl screams, brace yourselves" I said and watched as the crowd of girls disappated showing, Dearka.

"Oh dear..." June said as Poshi and Prin hid behind her.

"Well, I knew we'd be meeting again, but not this soon" Dearka said standing in front of me

"Yeah, same here..." I said throwing my backpack over my shoulder

"I suppose you're not going on the caravan?" he asked looking from June to Shoken

"In fact, she's coming with me on the caravan to search for her friends" Shoken said stepping up beside me

"I see" Dearka said pulling a loose strand of his brown hair out from under his headband "Then, might I accompany you my dear?" the fangirls behind him began to cry and sob

"Well, wouldn't that be a joy ride" I said crossing my arms

"The caravan's full anyways," Galfer said "Fours the maximum capasity, and you wouldn't want to disappoint your fans wouldy ou?" Dearka smiled and stepped in front of me taking hold of both sides of my face, my eyebrows slanted down into a glare as the fangirls all squealed in terror

"I suppose you won't mind if I give you a farewell kiss before you set off now would you?" Dearka said leaning in closer. I put two of my fingers up in front of my mouth blocking his lips

"Sorry," I said smiling innocently as my inner chibi was screaming and kicking "But I'm waiting for someone special" Dearka smiled and for a moment I thought he understood. Oh how wrong I was.... He grabbed both my arms and pushed them down to my sides

"I am special" he said and leaned in again

"Hey..Hey no.... No!" I shouted trying to pull back "I said NO!" I drew my left hand back and slapped Dearka across the face with a giant SMACK! I would have used my right hand but trust me, he'd go flying. Dearka stood there stunned for a moment holding his slowly reddening cheek

"I'm sorry but told you, I'm waiting" I growled dusting off my hands. All the fangirls schreeched and screamed shouting insults

"You monster!"

"My Dearka! How dare you strike him!!"

"Demon! You vile Demon!"

"Half Demon!" I shouted back "I'm a friggin half demon!! HALF YOU OBSESSIVE FANGIRLS!!! I SHALL SMIT-ETH THEE!" I swung my fists around. Another habit...

"Now now!" A voice rang out and everything fell silent. An old man walked out of the crowd holding a kind of fancy looking bowl with an arch that had a shiny crystal at the end bent over it

"Elder Fir" Shoken said respectfully bowing his head

"So, all of you will be part of the caravan correct?" the elder nodded. Shoken nodded

"Yes, June the Clavat, Galfer the Selkie and I, Shoken the Yuke will retreive the Myrrh for the town of Tipa" Shoken announced

"Very well, then accept the chalace with the element of fire to protect you from the miasma" the Elder said handing the bowl to Shoken, so, it's called a chalice! I learned something new!

"And, will this feline be accompanying you?" Elder Fir asked

"Yes, she is in search of her friends and is accepted into our caravan" June said

"And she will be great entertainment!" Galfer laughed

"Well I'll do my best then!" I grinned softly punching him in the arm as he punched me back.

"Very well, Good luck caravaners" Elder said "We, the people of Tipa give you our prayers"

"And ours to you" Galfer said bowing his head.

ʓʓʓ

"Well, Let's go everyone!" Shoken said throwing a giant backpack over his shoulders, I swear it was as big as he was!!

"Are you sure your going to be able to carry that all?" I asked loading a couple of supplies into the caravan with the funny blue oxen shuffling it's hooves

"I'll be fine" Shoken said "I think it's Galfer we'll have to worry about"

"I swear! I can carry this!" Galfer said dragging a sack of potatoes

"Yeah, sure" June said shaking her head. I walked over to him and grabbed the bag

"Hup!" I threw the sack over my shoulder and carried it to the caravan.

"Kiako! Wait till Galfer has at least let go of the sack!" June cried

"Hm? I turned around and saw Galfer was still clinging onto the bag "Opps! Sorry!"

"It's ok, I'll go get something lighter, like the grapes!" he grinned and ran back.

After loading all of the supplies, we began to walk away from the village with people at the entrance waving at us

"BYE!!" Prin and Poshi called waving and jumping up and down. I was Sannu waving with one arm and Mr. Warkster clutched tightly in the other

"BYE EVERYONE!!" I called as did June and Galfer. Shoken turned around and waved as well.

"Hmm," I said looking at the chalice as we walked "This is kinda neat! It has no container to hold the myrrh but the myrrh holds together into a sphere! Sugoi"

"It really is amazing isn't it?" Galfer said shouldering his racket looking thing.

"Yeah, and it's all so shiny!" I laughed adjusting my backpack and hearing a tinkle "Huh?" I took my backpack off and wore it backwards to look inside of it

"What's wrong?" June asked. I found the tinkly thing in my bag and felt happiness overwhelm me. Yes. It was that good of a tinkly thing.

"Aww!" I said smiling like Star Trek geek, note I didn't say Star Wars, Star Wars rules man. Boba Fett!! Er, anyways....

"Aww what?" Shoken asked walking beside me

"Someone put this music box in my bag" I said pulling it out "And the key's already inside of it" Shoken looked at the box and sighed

"It's Sannu's craftsmenship" he said "He's the only one I know who can make one like this"

"Aww" I said again and turned the key as the tinkly notes played the caravan song.

ʓʓʓ

"Are we there yet?" Galfer asked from the seat of the caravan, I wanted to drive but he didn't trust me with the reigns

"Does it look like we're anywhere near River Belle?" June asked

"I suppose not, I don't see any rivers" I said typing on my laptop. I had attached a strap to it so it was around my neck and the laptop kind hung around my neck anchored on my stomache so it was upright while I walked. I went to my DeviantArt account and yelled in surprise

"What is it?" June asked peering over my shoulder

"I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED MESSAGES IN DA?!?" I cried "THIS'LL TAKE FOREVER TO GO THROUGH!!"

"Hey what is that little book?" Shoken asked also looking over my shoulder

"It's called a laptop" I explained "It holds masses of information and data. It's much more efficient and easy to tasks"

"Intriuging" Shoken said rubbing his beak

"Indeed" June said next

"Hey! You guys better pick up the pace if you don't want to get outside of the barrier!" Galfer called

"Coming!" We all ran towards the caravan and walked along side of it again. I selected a music file and browsed for a decent song to listen to, another of my habits is that if an event or something happens I play specific music to go with it. Plus since all my music is all organized in it's own unique folder, everything's easy to find!! I'm a genieus. Not.... Clicking on the Final Fantasy music folder, which the songs are also organized into their belonging folders, I looked in the Final Fantasy X-2 folder and clicked on the music for Mi'hin Highroad. The music played softly from the speakers as I bobbed my head along with it

"Where's that music coming from?" June asked

"Sorry, my bad" I said turning it off and tucking my laptop away. I looked up and saw tiny suits of moving armour

"Lilties straight ahead!" Galfer called stopping the caravan. A lilty walked up to us and pulled off it's helmet

"Hail caravaners!" he greeted

"Hello" Shoken said

"Beware caravaners, for a black knight as we had heard has been sighted! Be cautious!" The lilty warned. My ears pricked up

"Hey! Have you seen another knight?" I asked "He's very tall and has silver and bronze armour and has a big red cape!"

"Why, yes." the lilty said "He who you speak of is in our camp at this moment"

"Really?! Can I see him?" I asked "He's a friend of mine!"

"Very well," the lilty said stepping aside "Come now" I turned to Shoken and the others

"I'll be gone for about a minute, if you leave without me I'll just find some way back to the Tipa" I said

"Don't worry, we'll wait" Galfer said kicking back

"But we don't exactly have the time!" June protested

"Hey who's the driver here me or you?" Galfer asked closing his eyes and laying back.

The lilty lead me to the back of the camp and pointed to a tree

"He's there" the lilty said

"Thank you" I said bowing down then dashing to the tree and slowly looking behind it. There sat one of the knights of the round with his back agaisnt the tree trunk and petting a white puff ball. With the sun glinting off his bronze, silver lined helmet and the light breeze making his giant red cape sway, he looked so. At peace. Like he's never even known war, but I knew that wasn't true. Hey I do research too you know

"Knight?" I asked standing beside where he sat. The knight looked up

"Oh, Lady Kiako" the knight said as the white puff ball flew into his arms and he still stroked it. Hey it has a pom pom on it's head!

"Kupo!" the puff ball said cuddling up to the knight, I grinned

"Looks like you made a furry new friend" I smiled and pet the moogle on it's head

"For some strange reason it will not leave me alone" the knight replied still stroking the moogle

"And for some strange reason I'm thinking that you don't want it to leave you alone" I grinned with my finger in the air again.

"That's one of our moogles," a lilty said "His name's Mogkie, but he's the only moogle I know that can't talk. He just says kupo."

"Kupo!" Mogkie squeaked and flew up in the air flying around my head

"Whoa!" I fell backwards.

"I see you've made some friends as well" the knight said looking over at Shoken, June and Galfer as they talked to the lilties

"Which reminds me...." I said standing up and crashing my fist over the knights helmet "Where have you been the past two days?!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" the knight said finger flicking my forehead

"RARR!" I cried jumping up and smucking him again. The knight kinda glowered down at me then patted my head

"Tis good to see you again m'lady" he said

"You too" I smiled.

"Hey you gyus done yet!?" Galfer asked from the caravan seat "I think the crystal's gonna die before we collect even a drop of myrrh!"

"Coming!" I called then turned to the knight "You coming?"

"Well I have to stay with my summoner don't I?" the knight asked standing up

"I suppose so" I said shrugging and running back to the caravan "Thank you!" I called to the lilties

"You're very welcome" When I got back to the caravan, Shoken, June and Galfer all looked up at the knight in shock

"Everyone, this is my friend" I said smiling "You can just call him Knight"

"Nice to meet you" Knight said.

"Y-Yeah, right back at ya" Galfer said nervously then picked up the reigns "Let's get going" he gave them a flop and the caravan moved forward. I noted how, majestic Knight looked with his cape trailing behind him as he walked, I gotta remember to take a picture of the one day

"Kupo!" A tiny voice cried "Kupo Kupo Kupo!!"

"Hm?" Knight turned around, as did I seeing Mogkie flying after us. Well, not exactly flying. Just kinda flopping in the air dipping and diving once in a while.

"Mogkie? What's he doing following us?" Shoken asked

"Kupo!" Modkie said then when it was inside the barrier of the chalice, plopped onto the ground

"Mogkie!" Knight said franticly picking up the moogle and cradling it

"Kupo!" Mogkie said happily his bat wings still flapping even if he wasn't flying "Kupo Kupo!" The moogle rubbed up against Knights chest plate

"Aww, I think he likes you!" June said patting the moogle

"Why'd he just collapse?" Knight asked stroking Mogkie's fur.

"Probably of exaustion, that was a pretty far fly for him, he's only a baby moogle it seems" Shoken said taking out a flask and pouring the water that was inside of it into his hand then holding it out to Mogkie, who drank gratefully.

"Aww! Kawaii!!" I said watching the pom pom on the moogles head bounce up and down...Up and down. Up. Down. Heh heh heh.

ʓʓʓ

We kept walking until we made it to a broad river. Immidietly Shoken began to unpack

"Why're ya unpacking?" I asked as he laid out his hammer and some other things

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp and rest before we go inside the River Belle to retrieve the myrrh" Shoken said. I looked up at the sky and saw it was turning into a mix of crimson and orange with the last bits of the suns rays shining through the leaves in a tree.

"I see" I said and sat down

"Any idea where we are?" Knight asked sitting beside me with Mogkie sitting on his shoulder taking a snooze

"Why're you asking me? Ask Kuro" I said setting down my backpack

"But she's not here is she? So I'm asking you"

"Well how am I suppose to know!?!" I shouted with frustration and bolted to a nearby tree and smashed my head continuously on the trunk

"Lady Kiako! Stop hurting the tree" Knight said

"Kupo!" I sighed and stepped away from the tree and ran my hand over the bark feeling a slight dent in the wood. I heaved another sigh and heard another one behind me

"And she heaves a great big sigh" Knight teased and imitated my sigh again.

"Grr!" I cried but grinned.

"Kiako! Are you gonna join us or what?" Galfer asked

"Yea! Just one more head slam though" I said and whammed my head against the tree once more. There was a rustle of leaves and a cry of surprise

"Oh Lordy!" I shouted before something landed on top of me.

"Arg! Dude! That hurt dude!!" I heard someone say and then they yelped and I felt the weight that was on top of my lift off

"Are you ok lady Kiako?" Knight asked. I used momentum and swing myself back up into a sitting position rubbing my forehead

"Itai...." I groaned "What landed on me this time?"

"This weird... person that's wearing very vivid clothing" Knight said holding up and teenage boy

"Yo! Put me down dude! You're just jealous cause I'm more colorful!" the boy shouted thrashing around. He was actually pretty colorful. He had a kind of ninja attire. He had a baggy, green chinese shirt and some kind of black gauntlets. His pants were also baggy and bright yellow with navy blue chinese shoes and a pouch that was clipped to the side of his pants.

His hair was spiky and was dark blue near his scalp then slowly turned purple as you got to the tips of his stand up hair. A read ribbon kept his three silver bangs out of his face though they still kinda hung in front of his eyes and he had the same kind of mask thing that covered his mouth and nose like Kakashi. The skin of his face was kinda peachy colored and pale-ish.

"Knight, he seems harmless enough" I said "You can put him down"

"Oh alright..." Knight said dropping the strange boy on the ground

"Ow! Dude be more gentle would ya?" the boy said rubbing his head "Dude..."

"Say dude one more time and I'll skewr you sword" Knight hissed reaching for the sword that was tucked in his belt.

"Fine..." the boy said crossing his arms "I still say that your jealous I'm more colorful then you"

"Shall I slay him?" Knight asked me. I shook my head grinning

"Nah, I think he's harmless" I said and looked at the boy.

"Hey who're all you people?" the boy asked

"Well, who're you first?" June asked bending down beside me

"The name's Star!" the boy said jumping up and starting doing jumping jacks

"Are suppose to be a ninja??" I asked

"Course!" Star said still doing jumping jacks "I'm the best there is!"

"Are you sure? Ninjas don't usually wear bright colors" I said pointing at his bright yellow pants "You couldn't get lost in the snow even if you tried with those pants on" Star stoppng doing jumping jacks and sat down

"I'm working on it...." he said his head drooping. There was a funny ringtone from my bag

"Got it!" I shouted diving for my back and yanking out my lap top "Hello??"

"Kiako? You there? Can you hear me??" A voice said

"GOD?!" I exclaimed through the microphone. Hey there's no way it could be Kuro ok?

"God? What the hell're you talking about you drunken looney! It's me! Dpal!!" D3pa1 screeched "You thought I was thy lord..."

"OH! DPAL!!" I cried hugging the laptop and swinging side to side "IF WE WEREN'T COMMUNICATING THROUGH LAPTOPS I'D BE HUGGIN' YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

"Stop swinging around your laptop! You'll break it you numbskull!" D3pa1 shouted

"Sorry," I said rubbing behind my head "So what happened? SH said that you both got seperated when you guys came"

"Yeah, she said something before we went in that cause the portal is unstable or something like that only five people at a time could go through"

"How'd she know all that?" I asked

"She researched of course," she said. I smiled and sighed

"Always leave it to SH to figure out the hard confuzzlating stuffies" I said

"Oh yeah, she wants us to call her Kuro from now on, Hao started to call her that and now she wants us all to" D3pa1 said

"Si I've heard" I said "So uh, where are you?"

"I dunno, some weird place" she said

"Well you have to at least explain it to me!!" I shouted. Shoken crawled up beside me

"You can communicate with your lap top as well?" he said "Amazing"

"Ah yes, technology is amazing isn't it?" I smiled.

"D3pa1? I need to go potty" a voice said from the backround

"Ok Brak! Just don't go too far!" I heard Dpal call.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Did you ever watch the Brak show?" she asked

"No"

"Well, that was Brak." D3pa1 said and I heard a boom in the backround

"STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE CAMP" a robotic voice said "THIS IS NOW MY LAWN"

"And that was Thundercleese..." D3pa1 said

"Thundercheese?" I asked for fun

"Hungerwheeze?" D3pa1 said catching on "Bluderbleese?

"Chuggergleese!" I exclaimed with my finger going into the air again

"Why do you always do that?" Shoken asked

"Heh, habit" I said grinning sheepishly "So do you have a webcam??"

"Yeah"

"Turn it on then!" I exclaimed

"Ok ok...." D3pa1 grumbled and hearing a small whirl, saw a picture of her with a skull cap, vest and the whole army attire.

"Wow, you look like a mercenary" I said tapping the side fo my head

"Yeah I know, pretty damn cool eh?" she said grinning and picking up a shot gun, turning around and firing a blast which made everyone including me, jump

"That's just a warning!! You touch my stuff again and I'll shoot your brains out!" D3pa1 shouted

"Y-Yes!" someone said

"Hey who're you with now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm with Auron, Lulu, Barret, Red XIII, Yuna, Sango, Kirara, Gippal, Nooj, Zidane, Quina and the adorable Vivi!!" D3pa1 cried.

"Vivi? Lemme talk to him!" I shouted

"OW MY EARS! Why?" she asked sticking her finger in her ear then wiping it on her vest.

"Just let me talk to him! I haven't spoken with him for nearly a whole year since the game world incident!" I shouted

"Fine fine!!" D3pa1 said "Vivi! Can you come over here?"

"Ok." someone said and I saw a black mage boy with the usual black mage hat, a dark blue trench coat and black pants with three different belts hanging off his waist. The black mage sat in front of me and his golden eyes lit up

"Kiako?" the boy asked

"V-Vivi?" I said thunder struck "Oh my god you grew so much since the past year!"

"Yeah I know" Vivi said using his gloved hand to rub his cheek "You have too" His face was the same except for the black bangs in front, which had blue on the tips "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I smiled "So has Dpal strangled you with hugs yet?" Trust me, D3pa1 loves. Correction, ADORES Vivi.

"Yup." Vivi said "So how's it going big sister?"

"Sister?! Since when?!?!" D3pa1 shouted her face showing on the screen. I screamed and back away, hey her just zooming in at close range like that can startle someone

"Since when we first met" I said sitting back up "We do almost have to same last name"

"So? That doesn't matter still!"

"Look ok! I'll tell you later!" I cried.

ʓʓʓ

"Hmm, so that's where you've been the past few days" D3pa1 said after I told her the whole story from the very beginning "You klutz, you were lucky Kuro was there to make sure you didn't die"

"Yeah" I replied. I looked around and everyone had occupied themselves with something. Shoken was reading a book, June was sewing something, Star was poking at the fire and Galfer was laying beside the fire eatting. Even I changed my position, leaning against Knight as he played with Mogkie

"My gosh you guys can talk forever" Galfer said taking a bite of a stripped apple

"No kidding" Knight said petting Mogkie.

"So where're the other people that were with you?" I asked D3pa1 "They, were with you weren't they?"

"Yeah, Kagome phoned everyone when you went missing, Kuro told me that she destroyed nearly all the phones in her house cause Kagome kept phoning her"

"Ok but what about the others?" I asked

"We got split up" Dpal said shining a rifle "We all jumped in six at a time like Kuro instructed but then Wakka jumped in while Kuro, Inuyasha, Kagome, Yuffie, Cid and Brother were going in and they already had six so it's probably his fault"

"Most likely" I said "But we can't blame everything on Wakka"

"Hm, yeah you got a point" D3pa1 said "Well, then I guess we blame you instead"

"WHAT?!"

"Well think about it! It's your fault that you made all the worlds go weird!" D3pa1 shouted

"Well I was just trying to beat FF VII!!" I shouted back "At level 60!"

"Oh whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep" D3pa1 said "Later"

"Bye" I said and she logged off. I sighed and leaning back on Knight

"More complications?" he asked

"You wouldn't believe" I groaned closing my weary eyes "One of these days..."

"Hey take a breather" Galfer said "Here," he handed me a fish on a stick

"Thank you" I said and looked up at Knight "Are you hungry?"

"I'm a summon, I don't need to eat so no. I'm not hungry." Knight replied but held up Mogkie "But I think he is" I peeled off a piece of my fish and checking that there were no bones, held it out to the moogle

"Are you hungry? Do you like fish?" I asked and mogkie sniffed at it "Fishy? Fishy, Fishy Kupo?" I added

"Kupo!" Mogkie said nibbling the fish. I smiled and peeled a piece of for myself eatting it

"Did Star eat??" I asked

"Yeah, while you and your friend were in the middle of the argument if Kakashi was gay or not" Star said

"He is not gay!!" I cringed clenching my fists "Grr! I shall crush her one day!"

"Ok everyone! Time to sleep!" June said and opened the door to the caravan "We'll sleep in the caravan, who knows what's out there"

"Yeah" Galfer said standing up and climbing in the caravan

"Good point" Shoken said also going in

"Come on Kiako" June said.

"But, what about Knight and Star?" I asked looking up at Knight

"Star can probably fit in here too but Knight, he's another story" June said shaking her head "Sorry but he's just too big"

"Oh... Well, if he's sleeping out here then I will too! There'll be more room in the caravan then" I said "Just, pass me a blanket"

"No, It's ok Lady Kiako" Knight said "I'll be fine out here. Besides, Mogkie will keep me company"

"You sure?" I asked still staring up "Cause if you want we could kick Galfer and Star out then there'd be room for you"

"You wish! I am not moving out of here!" Galfer called

"I was kidding!" I smiled "But really, you sure you wanna sleep out here?" Knight chuckled

"I'll be fine, you go on ahead and sleep" he said.

"Okie then, Good night!" I said waving and giving Mogkie a pet "Good night to you too Mogkie!"

"Kupo!" Mogkie said flying up and nibbling my ear.

"Sleep well Lady Kiako" Knight said

"You too, and don't get eatten by wolves! Er, Fangs! Or those weird pumpkins with napkins that were in Vincent's house!" I said and climbed into the caravan "Wow, this thing is bigger then it looks"

"Yeah, it was built for four people only" Shoken said "But since Galfer is so small Star can also fit in here"

"Hey! What's with everyone teasing me?" Galfer demanded while smiling. We all laughed heartily

"Don't worry Galfer, tomarrow we can tease Shoken" June laughed

"Then Kiako" Shoken chuckled

"Then June" Star said his emerald eyes twinkling.

"Then Star" I smiled "And maybe Knight too if he doesn't slice us in half afterwards" We all shared another laugh.

"Good night everyone" June said laying down "Tomarrow hopefully we'll be able to make it to River Belle"

"Yeah, hopefully" I said pulling the blanket over my shoulders "I'll sleep sitting up, if I lay down I'll probably roll over one of you by accident"

"Yeah, at my house you nearly rolled into the fireplace" Shoken said "While it was still lit"

"What?!" I said in disbelief "No way! I would've been set on fire then!"

"Remember when I woke you up there was a block of wood on your sides like a box?" Shoken asked. I nodded "Well, that was to prevent you from rolling around any more"

"Oh....." I said and heaved another sigh "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to make sure I don't rool any more" I heard a loud crash and the spliting of wood

"What in the hell?" I cried flinging the door of the caravan open and slaming it behind me

"OW!! YOU HIT MY NOSE!!" Star cried

"Sorry!" I called and ran to where Knight was. Or, where he was suppose to be anyways.

"What's going on?" June asked drawing a sword

"Knight?" I called "Knight where are you??" I ran behind the caravan and saw a broken tree

"Well that explains the wood snapping" Star said drawing his own samurai sword.

"No kidding" I said and looked to he left seeing Knight had pinned someone down to the ground and he had his sword out "Knight?!"

"M'Lady! This intruder tried to sneak into the caravan!" Knight called. I ran to where he was and saw the person he had pinned down had silver hair and was kicking and thrashing

"Let me go!" a very familiar voice said. Immidietly I reconized it

"Knight stop! It's Kosarai-san!" I cried.

ʓʓʓ

"Forgive me for my impertinence Master Kosarai" Knight said with his head bent down in shame.

"It's ok, just. Don't do it again" Kosarai said rubbing his neck where Knight had nearly strangled him

"Nii-san, how'd you get here?" I asked

"Don't you remember? As long as there's a forest somewhere then I can go anywhere" Kosarai smiled rubbing his head "I'm happy to see that you're safe Kiako-chan"

"But, what about the others?" I asked.

"They're still in shock that you and the knight got washed away, Chichiri's having a fit" Kosarai said

"Still? But it's been nearly two days!" I exclaimed "My brain hurts...."

"Two days?" Kosarai said in confusion "But, I left right when you got washed away, and that was two minutes ago"

"Say WHAT?!?!" I screamed and ran back to the tree banging my head on it "ARRG!!! MY BRAIN HURTS SO MUCH!! THIS IS ALL TOO CONFUSING!!!!!!!" I banged my head again and again. Then taking a deep breath, turned around and sat back down

"Better?" Kosarai asked

"Better" I said

"You act like it's normal of her to bang her head on trees" June said

"Well, it is" Kosarai said, apparently he knows my habits by heart he's seen me doing them so many times..... Shoken, Galfer, Star and June stared at me

"You're pretty strange" Shoken said

"I think it's kinda funny" Galfer laughed

"Weird..." Star muttered

"I think she's insane...." June said shaking her head.

"Well I think it's cute" Kosarai smiled

"Nii-san..." I smiled weakly. There was a rustle and a black sword landed right in front of me missing me by an inch

"W-WARK!!" I cried backing away. Kosarai stood up drawing hsi swords and twirling them around as loud CLANGS were heard and kunai's dropped to the ground.

"Kuroxan!" Kosarai called into the darkness "I know you're there! Get your sorry ass out here!" Right then something black jumped out of the bushes standing in front of Kosarai

"So, we meet again" a ninja said crossing his arms "Long time no see Kosarai"

"Kuroxan..." Kosarai said and it almost sounded like a hiss.

Authors notes: Sorry this took to long to write! I kinda had writers block plus I've been busy cleaning. MY HOUSE HAS BEEN INVADED WITH MICE!!!! But anyways... Man this was pretty long (At least to me) I hope this doesn't take forever to read. I've been thinking of making the whole Through the Fireplace story into a comic.

1. To inprove my drawing skills

D3pa1: What skills? You call those scribbles skill?

Kiako: Shut up!

2. Cause it seems fun

3. So Kuro and D3pa1 will critizize it and I'll be able to improve more and....Stuff.... Well, I hope you liked this chapter!! BYE!!


	19. The mushroom forest

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto or Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari or Wunjo. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-

The black ninja put his hand out and the black sword lifted itself out of the ground and soared back into his hand

"So Kosarai, will you fight me today or will you run away again like last time?" the ninja asked. Kosarai grinned and sheathed his kanatas

"No, I don't have time to fight you" he said and sat down beside me

"WHAT! Fight me!" Kuroxan shouted jumping in front of Kosarai "I'll kill you here and now if you don't fight me now!"

"I don't want to." Kosarai said "I'm tired and most of all hungry. Plus you smell kinda bad too, there's a river behind those trees so you can go bathe there"

"ARRG!" Kuroxan roared and thrust his sword forward towards Kosarai.

"Nii-san!" I screamed reaching out but got pulled back

"Leave him, he can handle himself" Knight said

"Why won't you fight me!" Kuroxan shouted in anger. His dark sword was only a few millimeters from Kosarai's throat

"I won't. That is that" Kosarai said using his finger to push the sword away from him "Besides, why do you want to fight me so badly?"

"You know why!" Kuroxan exclaimed "I need to know who's stronger! Me or you!"

"Ano?" I said sitting up "All this because you want to see who's stronger? That kinda makes no sense. Well, actually now that I think about it nothing ever makes sense to me anyways..."

"Fight me! And this time don't hold back!" Kuroxan shouted

"If you want to become stronger then me, you better get training then" Kosarai said coolly "June-san, may I have an apple?"

"Of course"

"You always say that!" Kuroxan said "Oh just train you say! But I've been training to beat you for the past few years!"

"You learn something new everyday, that's why I always get stronger" Kosarai nii-san said "You push yourself too hard Kuro, Here. Have an apple, they're pretty good"

"I didn't come here to eat I came here to fight!" Kuroxan cried standing up and drawing his sword again "This time I will beat you! I've been training for nearly ten days straight!" He raised his black blade "Tonight, Vision will taste your Fal'ri blood!"

"Kuro!" Kosarai barked "Just give it a rest..."

"No I will not give it a rest! Now get up and fight!" Kuroxan shouted. I looked at Nii-san

"Can I set him a fire if he doesn't shut up?" I asked feeding Mogkie a piece of Hershey chocolate the then offering some to Kosarai "Want any?"

"Thank you Kiako-chan" Kosarai said breaking off a piece and eating it

"Anyone else?" I asked handing it out

"I'll try some" Galfer said taking some and eating it. He jumped up and threw his arms into the air "DELICIOUS!"

"Let me try some!" June said and after having some, had the same reaction as Galfer.

"Shoken? Star?" I asked

"No thanks"

"If it's not pizza, I won't eat it" Star said

"What? Pizza?" I asked bewildered. I didn't know ninjas eat pizzas...

"Yeah pizza! Ya know, the pie with meat sauce, meat and cheese on it" Star said then did puppy eyes right in front of me "You don't happen to have any do you?"

"DON'T DO THAT YOU'RE SCARY!" I cried hiding behind Kosarai- nii san "And no I don't have pizza, if I did I'd be eating it"

"Aw..."

"Pizza is pretty good huh? I like lots of cheese on mine!" Kosarai said "Do you like cheese Kiako-chan?"

"More than you can imagine!" I grinned

"WHOULD YOU STOP IGNORING ME!" Kuroxan shouted swinging his sword around.

"Oh, when'd you get here dark ninja puffy cakes?" I asked, hey I like being a pest at some times! Unless Kuro Suzaku is around and she has Ultima lit up on her staff...

"As soon as I defeat Kosarai, your next" Kuroxan growled

"Oh death threats now is it?" I said raising my eyebrows acting amused "I wonder," I looked in my bag, unzipped it and pulled out. The wise and old, MAGIC EIGHT BALL! FEAR IT! AHAHAHA! "FEAR IT!" I shouted holding it up then giving it a shake

"Will I die by the hands of Kuroxan?" I asked shaking it and looking at the screen reading the fortune "Definitely? TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID BALL!" I shouted shaking it around violently "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" I looked at the fortune again and saw it read Yes.

"Well, looks like you're not going to have long to live" Knight said looking over my shoulder

"Aww..." I groaned slouching in disappointment "Why me?"

"Don't listen to it Kiako-chan" Kosarai said patting my head "It's just a piece of plastic an ink anyways"

"But I will be the one to kill her" Kuroxan said snatching the magic eight ball out of my hands and shaking "Will I win against Kosarai when I battle him?" he looked at the reply and with a ferocious growl, threw it into the fire as it exploded and began burning

"HEY! I paid five whole bucks for that thing!" I cried pointing an accusing finger at him "I'll kill you!" Just then a shuriken slashed through the bushes and stabbed into the corner of my kimono pinning me down. I screamed in surprise as more shurikens flew out trying to hit me.

ʓʓʓ

"That-That was too close..." I whimpered trying to stay in the impossible position I was in to prevent myself from being skewered by the shurikens "Um, help?"

"Oh my goodness, nothing's boring with you around" Shoken said kneeling beside me and picking the shurikens out of the ground. I let out a groan of relief as I layed on my back

"Arigatou" I thanked and sat up "Now, who the hell just tried to impale me?"

"Sakari, you can come out" Kuroxan said and a young girl with silver hair cut like a boy came out of the bushes

"Gomen sensei" the girl said "I missed"

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?" I whimpered shaking my head.

"Sakari, I'm sure you know better then to just attack innocent by standers" Kosarai-san said

"She wished to kill Sensei, for that I shall kill her" Sakari said taking out more shurikens.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said "Let's not be hasty! I'm not letting any of you kill me! That's Kuro's job"

"That'd be me then" Kuroxan said shouldering his sword

"No I meant my friend Kuro Suzaku," I said "She wield magic and dark powers of doomieness! Make her angry and you'll be sorry! I made her mad so many times she is set on killing me"

"How many times did you bother your friend?" June asked

"Count the scars, bruises and dents" I said rubbing my skull "Itai..."

"Well" Galfer said standing up "I'm going to bed, good night and try not to shed any blood tonight, the monsters might try to eat us"

"Yes, good night" June said walking towards the caravan with Shoken following who also bid us good night.

"Are you coming?" Star asked

"No I'll stay out here, just to make sure these guys don't go into an all out brawl" I smiled "Sleep well, or else" I joked

"We will" Galfer grinned from the door way "Need a blanket?"

"Nah, seems warm enough" I said "Just get some rest"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Night night"

ʓʓʓ

I kept my eyes half open watching Kuroxan and Kosarai. Both of them had sat on opposite sides of the camp, Kuroxan was sitting near the caravan glowering at Kosarai with Sakari beside him silently looking around. Kosarai was right beside me and I was between Knight and him

"Man, what a day" I yawned and rolled onto my stomach "I hope I won't fall asleep too soon..."

"Why's that?" Kosarai asked

"Well, for one I'm scared that Kuroxan will kill me in my sleep, and two that he'll kill you" I said and rolled onto my back and onto my stomach again.

"Kuroxan's not that bad, he's just. Aggressive" Kosarai said patting my head

"Why does he want to fight you anyways?" I asked

"He wants to see who's stronger" Kosarai replied "He pushes himself to the limit to be the best"

"But you beat him right nii-san?" I asked

"Something like that, but I really don't want to fight him."

"So he always tries to beat you but you refuse to fight because you don't like fighting?"

"Precisely" Kosarai said and smiled "Go on and sleep, I'll make sure Kuroxan doesn't touch a hair on you" I smiled and sat up

"Nah, I'm not very tired anyways" I said rubbing my head "Man, I wonder how everyone else are doing"

"I'm sure they're fine" Kosarai said "Not much time passes in that world I guess"

"Yeah, I mean two days in two minutes? That's just...weird" I said nibbling on some more chocolate "So if we stayed here for a whole year, would only three hundred and sixty minutes would pass in the Naruto world?"

"Possibly." I yawned again and wiped my watering eyes

"My life is just one big jig saw puzzle..." I said and laid on my back "At least I'm not in school" I then bolted into a sitting position "NYAH! THAT'S RIGHT! MY SCHOOL WORK!" I clutched my hair "Ooh I'm never going to make it to high school!"

"Well, if time hardly ever passes in the Naruto world maybe absolutely no time has passed in your world" Knight said

"I sure hope so..." I muttered.

ʓᦩʓ

"Good Morning everyone!" Galfer called "Let's get moving! We still have to make it to Mushroom forest!"

"Mushroom forest? I thought we were heading to River Belle?" I asked and covered my mouth as I yawned. I didn't catch even a wink of sleep last night! Call me paranoid but I don't want Kuroxan or Sakari out of my sight! They're both scary!

"Yes, why the direction change?" Shoken asked

"Well, um..." Galfer rubbed behind his head grinning sheepishly "I just checked my map and instead of heading towards River Belle we've heading towards the Mushroom forest so since it's closest we should go there!"

"Oh well, as long as myrrh drops are there then I don't really care" June said extinguishing the fire and looking at me "Kiako! Your eyes are half closed! Didn't you sleep last night? I told you to sleep in the caravan"

"No I'm-" I paused to yawn again "Fine! Really, I'll just eat a pixie stick and I'll be back to my hyper self"

"You should get some sleep, rest in the caravan, I'll wake you up later once we're close to the forest" Shoken said

"But-" I started but felt something pushing me from behind "WHOA!"

"You get some sleep!" June said pushing me towards the back of the open caravan with Galfer helping her

"Yeah! If you're half asleep when we're fighting then for sure we'll be doomed!" Galfer said

"OK OK, but you don't have to push me" I said and climbed into the caravan

"Sweet dreams!" June said closing the door and everything went black. I sighed and layed down among the blankets, pillows and sacks of food and other supplies

"Well, better get some sleep" I said pulling a blanket over my shoulders and closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them feeling rested and like my old self. Stretching, I pushed open the doors of the caravan a bit and saw it was moving cause the ground was. I pushed the door completely open and looked around

"Hello?" I said and hopped out closing the door and running to the front of the caravan seeing everyone "Hewo!"

"Hi Kiako, sleep well?" Shoken asked. I nodded happily

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"About three hours" Kosarai said. I looked around

"Where's Kuroxan and Sakari?" I asked

"Oh them? They took off a while ago" June said

"Oh really?" I said "Um, how?" June growled and kicked a pebble

"That man broke a shard of the crystal that was on the chalice!" she growled "We still have the rest of the crystal but Elder Fir will be most displeased!"

"Well at least it still works" I said shrugging.

"Yes, good point" Shoken said and looked up at Galfer "Are we near?"

"Just about" Galfer said "Better to get ready now, it's almost time"

"Well, I just hope that the myrrh tree is close by" Shoken said "Ok everyone! Get your weapons ready!" June grabbed the shield that was on her back and her sword, Knight drew his sword and Kosarai drew his katanas. Galfer hopped down from the drivers seat, placed his racket thingy on a holder on his back and grabbing the chalice, held it over his head

"We'll have to walk from here" he said opening the back of the caravan wth one hand "Stock up while you can, it's gonna be a long walk"

"Ooh..." I smiled "Well what should we stock up on? Mostly fruits last longer, and that's all we have"

"And for sure we are not going to carry fish right?" Shoken asked "Cause if we do it's going to smell really bad"

"No worries" Galfer grinned "I have no intention what so ever to carry the fish!" He glanced at the oxen

"You're going to make the oxen eat all the fish we brought you guys brought!" Star cried "Dude! That just can't be right! AHH!" Star screamed as Knight pointed his sword at him

"Say dude one more time and I will skewer you..." Knight said and I could just imagine one of those angry marks over his head

"Ok, ok chill" Star said backing away "But last time I saw it oxen ate grass"

"Well this one eats fish so less talking more walking" June said.

"Roger" I said saluting and following her.

"Mrs. Bossy..." Star muttered

"Galfer smack him" June said and Star yelped. Apparently Galfer did smack Star. With his racket...thingy...majiger...

ʓʓʓ

"Hmm, something looks different here" I said rubbing my chin "Everything's green and brown and moldy looking now, and the sky's disappeared and it lined with…Well, lines!" June groaned shaking her head and Shoken gave a chuckle

"Well, we were headed to a Mushroom forest weren't we?" he said

"Yeah, but where are we now?" I asked. Shoken pointed to something at the ground

"Right, now what is that?" he asked. I bent down still rubbing my chin and looked at the mushroom

"Umm, a toadstool?" I replied. Kosarai broke out laughing

"No it's a mushroom, but close enough" he laughed

"Oh, so when are we going to get to mushroom forest?" I asked and got smacked into the head

"You dolt, we ARE in mushroom forest! Or at least the entrance of it" Galfer said.

"Heh heh, I knew that" I grinned and a giant seed slammed into my gut knocking the wind out of me

"M'Lady! Are you ok?" Knight asked

"Good thing I haven't eaten anything recently, otherwise I'd probably be throwing up" I said rubbing my stomache "But I'm fine, so who had the guts to throw a seed at me?"

"Watch out!" June cried jumping in front of me with her shield. I heard a loud thunk and June was knock back

"Die you stupid plant!" June shouted and swung her sword down as a firewave in the shape of a blade slashed through the air and hitting a large flower. It let out a shriek and spat another seed out towards Galfer, who dropped the chalice and dodged rolling to the side as red aura surrounded his feet

"Shoken!" Galfer shouted

"Gotch ya!" Shoken called back and a blue aura surround his feet.

"Hiyaaa!" Galfer cried and swung his racket and something flew from the basket slapping the monster

"Be gone you mandragora!" Shoken shouted rushing forward and slamming his hammer down on the plant. It gave another shriek and fired a seed right into Shoken knocking him into a giant mushroom

"Shoken!" I scrambled to my feet and did a few handseals that came to mind "June get out of the way!" June ran to the side and I concentrated all of my chakra compressing it

"Grand fireball no jutsu!" I cried and put my hand out in front of my mouth blowing forcefully like in my asthma tests. Miraculously, a giant splurt of fire came out from my mouth and the mandragora screamed as the flames licked at it's petals, withering away into ashes.

"Great job Kiako-chan!" Kosarai said encouragingly patting my back "I'm so proud of you!"

"I...I..." I started then grinned "YATTA! SUGOI SUGOI! I DID IT! I DID GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU WITHOUT SETTING ANY OF MY FRIENDS ON FIRE!" I jumped into the air yelling "SUGOI SUGOI!"

"You can breathe fire?" June said looking at me with wide eyes

"I can do that too" Star said

"Then why didn't you!" Galfer exclaimed helping Shoken up

"Hey are you ok?" I asked helping him

"I'm fine, hand me that green orb will you?" Shoken said pointing to a green marble the size of a basketball. Kosarai picked the marble up and put it at Shoken's feet

"Thank you" Shoken said dropping to his knees and taking hold of the ball. It suddenly shrunk to the size of a normal marble and he tucked it into his pocket

"Hey what're you doing?" Star asked as Shoken put his hand on his stomach and a green light pulsated from it

"Healing." Shoken replied and stood up "There, since we have the marble we can now heal"

"Oh yeah! My dad told me about this, they're called, uh..." June said snapping her fingers "Magicites! That's what they're called!"

"Magi wha?" Galfer said rubbing his head

"Magicites. Orbs that contain magical powers and are known as spell stones" Shoken said "They can also be fused to make an entirely new spell, each stone has it's own element. And fusing different elements together can make different spells more powerful then when it was split. They can also be fused with weapons."

"Oh I see" I rubbed my chin again "That's cool, but wouldn't that take up alot of MP?" Galfer, Shoken, Star and June all stared at me

"You know! MP? Magic points? Don't you need them to cast magic?" I said " I mean like, I always run out of MP when I'm in BM DS but Kuro doesn't cause she has some accessory called 'Ragnorok'" I said doing the two finger thing.

"We use the stones magic, are you trying to tell us that you have your own magic without using stones?" Shoken said and he seemed suddenly interested

"Yeah" I said "And Kosarai can cast spells too"

"That's true, but I don't use MP" Kosarai said

"Fascinating, so you both have your own inner magic" Shoken said rubbing his beak

"Indubableblably" I said gesturing to Knight "And using MP I summons ol' Knight over here"

"What! You can also summon creatures!" Shoken said jumping back then he put his furry hands together and wiggling around happily "Tell me more! Tell me more! Please tell me more!"

"Oh my goodness what has she done..." Galfer groaned picking up the chalice again

"What? What's wrong?" Star asked

"As soon as a Yuke knows that there is something new to learn, they thirst for more knowledge until they know all about it" June said "In otherwords, they love to study magic"

"Cool!" I grinned.

"Can you summon something else? Is it possible to summon more then one summon at a time?" Shoken asked

"Actually, Knight is only part of a summon. He's part of a summon called the Knights of the Round which is one summon" I said "But I never tried summoning more then one summon at a time" My ears pricked up as a heard a screech of a mandragora.

"Doesn't sound too far off" Kosarai said readying himself

"No it doesn't" Star said taking out his own sword

"Ooh ooh! You can use this chance to try summoning more then one beast at a time!" Shoken said his hands still clasped together "Um, if you don't mind of course"

"I don't mind" I smiled and walked forward seeing the corner petal of the mandragora. I took out a kunai making a cut in my thumb and drawing a circle on the ground

"Careful Kiako-chan" Kosarai warned me

"I summon you from the deepest depths of the underworld!" I started curling my hand into a fist and slamming my hand in the circle "I summon you! Ifrit! Demon of fire!" There was a mighty roar and the ground beneath me cracked as a circle of fire surrounded me

"AHH! OH NO! SHE'S BEING BURNED!" June cried. In fact, the flames kinda felt warm and comfortable, not melting hot. The cracked ground exploded and I went flying into the air then landed on a bright red and orange mane

"Ifrit! Hey buddy!" I grinned as the Aeon roared and the beads around it's neck rattled. I hopped off his back and pointed to where at least three mandragora's were advancing towards us

"Burn them to a crisp!" I said pointing and Ifrit growled and bounded towards the plants slashing two of them in half with one swipe of his mighty claws. A fire burned in his claw and the madragora was set on fire squealing.

"That- That was amazing!" Shoken exclaimed "Positivly amazing! I can't wait to write back to Sannu about this!"

"Thank Ifrit, you did great" I said and Ifrit roared and in a burst of flames, disappeared. I fell down on my bottom and sighed

"That was great Kiako-chan" Kosarai smiled "I'm so proud of my little sister" I smiled and stood up

"Arigatou Nii-san" I said and jumped up "Well come on! We've got us some myrrh to collect!"

"Yeah!"

ʓʓʓ

After countless battle with mandragoras and weird flying things and round, red dust bunnies. We were just resting and healing up

"I can't believe I nearly got my tail bitten off by that flying fiend!" Shoken said with a star carrot in his hand

"You have a tail?" I asked questioningly

"Yeah" Shoken stood up and turned in a full circle and I saw a small kind spoon looking thing at the back of Shoken's green clothes.

"Well, that's something new" I said and ate a grape

"Yeah, so anyone know where this tunnel leads?" Kosarai asked

"Most likely the myrrh tree, the chalice is starting to glow" Galfer said and he looked up at me "Kiako, when we fight the fiend, you carry the chalice and make sure everyone stays inside of the barrier"

"M'kay" I agreed nodding. June stood up

"Well! Is everyone all rested now?" she asked. Everyone agreed nodding and picked up their weapons, I heard a thud and turned around seeing a green looking thingy. When I squinted at it I screamed and everybody whipped around

"What is it Kiako?" Shoken asked

"BOMB! GRENADE! GRENADE GRENADE!" I shouted "RUN AWAY! HIT THE DECK! GET OUT OF THE WAY! HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING!" Everyone but Kosarai and I ducked behind mushrooms and I swiped up the grenade

"Kiako be careful!" Kosarai cried kicking it out of my hand and it flew farther away right into the mouth of a mandragora. Kosarai turned to me

"Run!" he shouted and we ducked behind a boulder as the grenade went off with a giant explosion and guts and other...Stuff... Went flying everywhere.

"Is it safe?" June asked

"Yup!" Kosarai called standing up and walking away. I began to stand up something cold and hard hit the back of my head

"Ow! Watch it!" I yelled turning around but only saw the wide barrel of a gun "meep..." I squeaked

"If you move I'll shoot, and if you try anything funny I have powerful allies that have you all surrounded" someone said. I shifted my eyes up and smiled

"Dpal!" I cried hugging her around the waist "Oh how I've missed you so!" My face hit the ground when the something hit the back of my head again

"Would you stop hugging me! It's revolting..." D3pa1 said tucking her gun away.

"Who's that person D3pa1?" A guy with a funny looking red face, fangs, big blue shoes, blue gloves and he had blue straps or something...

"Just a friend" Dpal said

"Hey! She looks like a cat! Does the kitty eat fish? Does she?" the guy asked pulling at my cheek. I knocked his hand away

"Please don't do that, it hurts" I said and a bullet whizzed past me nearly slicing off my nose

"You shall not touch my Brak!" D3pa1 roared "MY BRAK! MINE!"

"Ok, ok" I said backing away from Brak. I turned around and saw a giant sword swung down towards me and caught it between my hands before it sliced me in half

"So, you have been practicing" a deep voice said. I pushed the sword to the side and saw the old veteran

"Hi Auron!" I grinned and saw a black mage "Vivi!"

"Hi big sister!" the black mage said running towards me and jumping up to hang off my neck

"Whoa! You got heavy! You used to be so small and light man!" I laughed swinging him around and setting him back down. Looking around a saw so many of my friends I nearly cried

"Lulu! Reddy! Sango!" I cried jumping to every single one of them and hugging them "Yuna! Kirara! Zidane! Quina! Barreto!" I saw a man with a metal arm and leg leaning on a cane with long hair and a man with an eye patch over his eye that was wearing purple clothes, had short spiky blonde hair and a smirk on his face. But I still hugged them both, I can get out of control sometimes when I'm drowning in joy.

"I don't even know you guys but I'm happy to see you too!" I cried

"Umm, yeah. That's nice..." the man with the metal limbs said and took a step back

"Take it easy! I don't even know you!" the blonde said patting my head "Kaaw, E teth'd drehg E fyc cu bubimyn. Duu pyt Baralai fych'd rana" I looked up at him

"You know Baralai?" I asked

"Yeah, do you happen to know where he is?" the guy asked.

"Oh, Gippal, Nooj, this is Kiako. My best friend, careful, she likes to hug things" D3pa1 said and the man with a cane backed away

"Oh Dpal, you didn't have to stretch the truth like that" I said but smiled.

"Kiako, we really need this myrrh, but if you want to say out here then be my guest" June said

"I'm coming!" I shouted then turned to everyone else "Stay here! It's not safe there. I'll be back!"

"Ok" D3pa1 said sitting down a setting up a tripod facing the road "I'll keep the monsters away then"

"Thanks" I said and grabbed the chalice holding it over my head "Onwards!" I felt a tug and looked to see Vivi

"I'm coming too" he said looking up

"Same here" D3pa1 said picking up her rifle and shouldering it "Nothing like an old fashions AK47 to blow the snot outta stuff"

"Ya sure?" I asked my lips curling into a smile "Here we are in another crazy adventure huh?" D3pa1 grinned

"Just don't die, I won't have time to try and save you again" D3pa1 said "Remember last time when you saw that spider?"

"Hey that spider was as big as my toe" I said holding the chalice up "Just make sure you stay inside the barrier, the glowy lines show where it is"

"Got it."

"Hey how'd you get here in the first place without a chalice?" I asked

"Well I do have nearly every single weapon known and unknown to everyone" D3pa1 grinned holding up a blue shard "I'll be fine on my own, so just make sure everyone else stays in the barrier"

"And everybody else?" D3pa1 placed her shard on the ground and ferociously slammed the butt of her rifle down on it shattering it in two.

"Here," D3pa1 said handing it to Lulu "You're in charge"

"WHAT!" Barret exploded, hey I forgot he was here!

"Shut up or this rifles going to do more than punch holes in yo self!" D3pa1 warned holding up her weapon as Barret shrank away. I smiled

"Well, onwards!" I shouted running into the tunnel

"Hey wait for me!" Star cried "I almost went out of the barrier!"

"Opps!"

Authors notes: Man! Sorry this took so long, I was suppose to be grounded for all of February but I snuck on at school I really gotta go soon so I'll have to end here. See ya! And I hope you liked the chapter!


	20. Things have gotten a little bit mroe com...

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

At the end of the tunnel there was a dark clearing surrounded by giant mushrooms.

"Okie dis is kinda creepy…" I said taking a step back

"Ok everyone, back to back in a circle" Shoken ordered and everyone obeyed. I put the chalice down and rubbed my chin. Then I picked up a rock and tossed it into the clearing. When nothing happened and scratched my head

"Hmmm….." I patting my chin and turned to D3pa1 "Can I borrow your crystal?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Just let me... " I said grabbing it and running out with my own barrier.

"Kiako-chan!" Kosarai cried running after me and diving into my barrier "What're you doing now?"

"Just an experiment nii-san" I said poking at the ground. Suddenly everything began to shake and tremors broke out making me fall over

"What in god…" I muttered when Kosarai grabbed the crystal shard and my arm

"We have to run, NOW!" he said half dragging me back to the others "Everyone get ready! It's coming!"

"What is?" D3pa1 asked as she slapped a fresh magazine in her rifle. I heard a roar and glanced back with my mouth dropping open

"MALBORO!" Vivi shouted.

ʓʓʓ

June and Galfer dashed forward with Star holding the chalice. Shoken ran to where we were standing and was inside our barrier generated by D3pa1's shard

"We can't get too close to it otherwise it's Bad breath attack will most likely kill us, the crystals barrier can repel the miasma but it can't repel attacks" Shoken explained

"So I see" I muttered taking out a couple of shurikens

"So can we start shooting?" D3pa1 said

"Watch out!" Shoken and Kosarai said at the same time rushing D3pa1, Vivi and me behind a giant mushroom as two giant seeds shot where were just standing a while ago

"Oh me god what was that?" I shouted clinging to the mushroom and Vivi was clinging to me

"Monsterous plants, two of them" D3pa1 said notching a glowing orange arrow into a cyber looking crossbow

"Hey where'd you get that?" I asked pointing. I watched D3pa1 smash the shard she had into six different pieces and handed each one of us a piece

"My pack" D3pa1 said gesturing to her black backpack. Then after peering around the corner, she dived out and the arrow shot out striking a mandragora down the throat making it choke out a scream and slump over. D3pa1 sprang to another giant mushroom for cover, her barrier glowing around her

"Huzzah!" she shouted loading another arrow

"One down one more to go!" Shoken said and ran out from behind the mushroom with his own barrier and diving to a mushroom that was closest to the last mandragora. It shreiked and spat out another seed at our mushroom

"Onwards!" I cried running out and from the corner of my eye saw Shoken with his finger in the air as a red cyclone began to form on the tip

"Fira!" Shoken cried and the mandragora was set a flame.

"You're mine!" Kosarai shouted taking both his swords and plunging them through the mandragora

"Blizzard!" Vivi cried as ice spikes shot from the ground near the Malboro. It gurgled and spat out…Stuff at Vivi from those weird pipe things… I call them sewer pipes. Vivi dodged rolling behind a mushroom gasping. The Malboro continued to shoot at Vivi's mushroom making it slowly decay away

"Hey! You leave my little brother alone!" I shouted doing a seal "Grand Fireball no jutsu!" Putting my hand in front of me again I blew forcefully and this time what looked like a boulder on fire shot into the Malboro's mouth. The stupid bastard ate it! I swallowed and began to back away when another glowing arrow hit the malboro in the eye

"Run idiot run! Unless you wanna get eaten then be my guest!" D3pa1 shouted "I've only got eight arrows left!"

"That's it? Why do you keep so little!" I asked running away as the malboro slithered behind me

"My quiver can only hold ten arrows MAX!" she shouted while she shot another arrow. I turned around to look and saw it stab in it's other eye. The Malboro roared and spat more gunk out of it's sewer pipe

"Kiako move dammit!" Galfer shouted before the sludge hit me square in the face.

"DAAAAGG!" I exclaimed running in circles hitting everything in my path, I felt something yank me sitting me down leaning me against something. I rubbed at my eyes trying to get the sludge out of them. I looked up and blinking a couple of times, and only saw a shadow looming over me

"Jeez you really are attracted to disasters" a familiar voice said

"Knight!" I shouted jumping up "Where are you? I can't see anything..."

"Are you sure? You're eyes are open though how can you not see me?" Knight asked and I felt an armoured hand touch my forehead. I shook my head

"I'm not sure..." I said and heard June scream

"June!" Shoken cried next before screaming himself and loud gunshots filled the air

"Die you plant #ing die already!" I heard D3pa1 shout then she screamed as well.

"D3pa1! Shoken! June!" I gripped my head trying to drown out their screams, Kosarai roared and I heard a splat then something slammed into the thing that I was behind

"Master Kosarai!" Knight said and I heard a wisp as he dash away. Feeling my way around what I am assuming is a mushroom, I felt something cold and hard and ran my fingers over it. It was a sword.

"Nii-san!" I cried reaching out blindly and my hand caught on Kosarai's hoodie. I grabbed it and dragged it back around the mushroom with one arm feeling my way around. I tried my best to prop him up and heard him stir

"Kiako-chan? Are you ok?" he asked

"Uh, Yeah..." I lied "Are you?"

"Just a scratch, there's a Hi-potion in my pocket, can you get it for me?" Kosarai asked

"I..." I groaned "I can't..."

"Why not?" he asked sounding surprised.

"I'm blind..." I confessed

"WHAT!" Kosarai exclaimed feeling him grab my head "Why didn't you tell me?" I heard some rustling and felt something wet drop into my eyes.

"Can you see now? Please tell me you can see now!" Kosarai pleaded. I blinked and shook my head

"I can't see a thing..."

"This isn't happening... This can not be happening!" Kosarai cried and I could just picture him clutching his silver hair.

"Gomen..." I whimpered feeling my ears lower

"Ugh... Stay here Kiako" Kosarai said and I heard him stand up and his footsteps growing fainter

"Nyah! Don't go!" I heard scraping sounds and Star screamed. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, not that it would help me not see anything but hey it felt good to.

"Die you fiend!" I heard Knight roar and another splat "Master Kosarai! Be careful!"

Nii-san!

"Kiako's blind! We have to try to save the others and get out of here!" I heard Kosarai order

"M'lady is blind! Oh curse myself for not going in with her. GAH!"

"Knight! WHOA!" I heard two crashes and clutched my ears. Despite myself, I began to cry

"Nandei...Why am I so useless..." I whimpered and heard a crackle

"Firaga!" I heard Vivi shout and heard him grunt in pain "Firaga! Firaga!"

Vivi... He's still going? I heard him sob and cast Firaga again. I stood up wiping my tears

"That's it..." I growled and felt my way around the mushroom "You have officially snapped me in half!"

ʓʓʓ

Suddenly silver images flew into my vision and the silver outlined a black mage with his hand lit up with silver fire

"Firaga!" I looked to the side and saw the malboro burning.

_Echo vision. Nice. Too bad you can only use it once a day._

Huh?

_You've studied bats before haven't you? This is how they can see or at least I think it is_

Echo location?

_Something like that. Now hurry up and beat that plant, or everyone will DIE!_

"Katon!" I shouted, the words just coming to me "Ryuuka no jutsu!" I felt flames engulf my body. Opening my eyes I saw a haze of silver in front of me and guessed it was the fire. I clenched my teeth and focused on the malboro that turned towards me and began to slither forward

"HAAAA!" I screamed as a giant pillar or fire shot to the malboro. It writhered and twisted as the pillar nearly covered it's whole body. When the flames disappeared, the malboro was nothing but a pile of ashes. I fell to my knees and fainted

_Impressive, you perform advanced jutsu's when your friends are at stake._

What was I suppose to do? Sit there and wait for my doomie doom? Doom?

_Hmm, I suppose not. _

...I'm going to sleep...

_But you've already rested_

Say wha?

"-ko"

Hmm?

"Kiako"

"Kiako-chan! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes but still saw darkness "I'm still blind?"

"She's blind? Oh dear..." I heard Shoken say

"Hey is everyone ok and alive?" I asked bolting up

"Everyone is fine Kiako" June said and I felt a pat on my back.

"Everyone but me!" Star cried and winced "Galfer you're tieing the bandages too tight!"

"That was amazing big sister!" I heard Vivi say "How'd you do that?"

"I-" I started and remembered the dragon fire no jutsu "A man named Kakashi taught me"

"Kakrashy?" I heard D3pa1 ask

"KAKASHI!" I screamed "WHAT'S WITH YOU AND KURO CALLING HIM KAKRASHY!"

"He's gay you know"

"HE IS NOT!"

"WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"...Um... I just do!"

"He reads porn"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"His book it called Come Come paradise, Of course it's hentai! I even did research"

"Awww..." Although I was blind at least I could still hear things at least. Looks like the rate of me hitting stuff has increased...

"Hey I've got an idea!" Vivi said "We could try using eye drops! Doesn't that work?"

"I've already tried but she's still blind" Kosarai groaned

"You serious? Usually eye drops work on darkness" Knight said and I heard a dull clunking sound.

"Hey, we still have to collect the myrrh" Galfer said "Come on, the myrrh tree's just over there" I felt someone pick me up and squeaked

"Calm down m'lady, it's only me" Knight said

"Oh, I knew that…." I chuckled automaticly my hand flying to the back of my head.

"Here we are, the tree" Shoken said and I heard more foot steps and felt Knight walking. There was stunned silence and my ears pricked up as I heard a faint drop and it echoed into a kinda jingle

"Wow…." Shoken gasped "I never imagined the myrrh drop would look so…Hmm, what's the word…."

"Beautiful." June said and she sounded like she was in La La Land.

"Majestic" Galfer added

"Aww, I wish I could see……" I whispered rubbing my eyes, my inner chibi was running around kicking furniture over and throwing plasma TV's around in frustration. DAMN MY EYES!

"Well, now we can get out of this cursed place" Kosarai said

"Yes, let's go" Galfer said

"'Bout time! Dude!" Star exclaimed.

ʓʓʓ

After about an hour of walking, I had decided I wanted to walk by myself as long as I didn't wander off. By hearing that idea everyone decided to tie me up with a rope, which felt more like a piece of feeble string.

"La dee da da la nyah nyah" I sang to myself clapping my hands together like a little kid and humming the Doom song.

"Please stop singing... It's annoying!" June said and I stopped

"Okie doke" I rolled my eyes and just hummed to myself. Everything was silent for a while and I strained my ears to hear the others but nothing came

"Guys?" I called hearing an echo "Hewo? Ummm...Hmm..." I felt my foot slip under something and of course I tripped... I waved my arms around for balance and fell face first into the dirt. Sittin up and rubbing my head, I felt at my waist and noticed that the string that led me around was gone and had severed.

"NOOO!" I screamed clutching my hair then sighed "At least still have my part of the crystal..." I put my hand in my pocket for reassurance feeling the rough edges of the shard. My ears pricked up as I heard a rustle and a screech.

"Oh no..." I groaned and the shuffling of leaves came closer towards me "Stay away! I've got cooties!" Curling myself into a small ball I covered my head and stayed as still as possible. Then there was nothing but silence again

"How strange, what is it?" a mans voice said

"Careful your Majesty, it could be a demon" a woman said next

"What do you think Chiriko?" a deep voice said

"Chichiri?" I said my head shooting up

"She knows Chichiri?" a girls voice said

"Our Chichiri?" the woman said "I'm not sure, I still think it's a demon" I stood up and pointed my finger forward, it's what I do when demanding...

"Now see here! I'm half demon! Though mostly a cowardful demon but I know a man named Chichiri!" I shouted

"Nuriko, why is she talking to a tree?" the boy asked. Oh damn I forgot I was blind... I felt a hand on my forhead pushing my bangs up

"What color are your eyes normally?" the deep voice asked

"Brown" I said then rethought "Actually they're topaz or goldish as I recall"

"There's our problem, she's blind" the deep voice said again

"How do you know Mitsukake?" the girl asked. I felt a warm glow on my face

"Her eyes are murky green and black" the deep voice answered. I blinked and slowly began to see a hand with a red symbol on it

"Ano?" I blinked again and gave my head a shake looking around me. I looked down at my hands "HA!" I shouted with surprise seeing them. I ACTUALLY SAW MY HANDS!

"She seems happy" a lady with long purple braided hair said with her hands on her hips, I noted she had a birth mark or mole under her left eye.

"Yes, yes" another lady with long brown hair said with a girl that had red hair tied up in a small pony tail that wore robes smiled.

"So who are you?" I looked up and flinched seeing a six foot man with headbands holding his hair up and a smile

"Um...Um..." I stuttered trying to find some words and swallowed

"I guess we should introduce ourselves first." the girl said "My name's Chiriko"

"I'm Nuriko" the lady with purple hair said

"I am Hotohori, emperor of Hong-Nan or Southern Konan" the lady with brown hair said

"And I'm Mitsukake" the tall man said bowing slighty forward.

"Me...Me Kiako Ornitier" I said and smacked my forehead " I mean... I'm Kiako Ornitier. Nice to meet you all"

"So you said something about Chichiri" Chiriko said

"Yeah..." I said thinking back to the bridge battle "We got seperated though"

"I hope he's ok, there's a lot of fiends and monsters here" Hotohori said.

"Hey did you meet any other people?" I asked thinking of the others

"In fact, we did." Nuriko said pointing to the trees "They're camped over there"

"Thank you ladies!" I said bowing and stepping away

"You're welcome, and by the way, we're men" Nuriko said. I blinked and fell over but scrabbled back up

"MEN! YOU GUYS LOOK TOO GOOD TO BE MEN!" I shouted and ran to Chiriko "You're a girl aren't you?"

"Nope. Afraid not, I'm a boy" Chiriko said smiling

"And note I said Emperor of Konan not Empress" Hotohori said "But thank you for thinking we look good" he flipped a bit of his long hair over his shoulder.

"Kiako! Where are you m'lady?" I heard Knight call

"Right here Knight-san!" I called waving "Here!" I saw his armour and waved even more jumping up and down "HERE!"

"Where?" he turned in the other direction

"Here!" I shouted. He turned the other direction. "HERE! HERE HERE HERE!" I groaned and took out my laser pointer and pointed it in between his eyes

"Oh! There you are" he stepped over the bushes and spotted Nuriko and the others "Well hello there ladies"

"Don't bother, they're all men" I snickered. Knight stumbled back in surprise but then stood tall

"Very well..." he said then peered at me "Have you regained your sight m'lady?"

"Yeah, Mitsukake healed my eyes, He's amazing zaku!" I grinned punching my fist into the air and thinking of SD Gundam. Hey I don't care if it is a kiddy show! I STILL WATCH IT! Knight looked at Mitsukake and bowed low

"I thank you for helping lady Kiako"

"We have to check past those trees too" I said pointing "They said there were others there"

"You think we might find the other group that got seperated?" Knight asked. I shrugged

"Couldn't hurt" I said and turned around to proceed into the trees.

ʓʓʓ

Suddenly a giant boulder flew right towards me and fortunatly, I tripped backwards and was saved! But then the boulder hit Knight smashing him into a tree breaking it down...

"Ohmigod" I whimpered and turned around hearing some funny high pitched grunts. And what came out of the bushes were exactly that. Grunts. Fresh Grunts from the game of Halo complete with plasma pistols and methane tanks. Man, this goes against everything I ever knew about anything... Which I don't know anything.. This hurts my brain! Gunfire was heard and an orange arrow shot past piercing the Grunts methane tank. It grabbed at it's face mask and slumped over dead

"Stupid!" D3pa1 shouted back slapping me across the face. I frowned and smiled evilly

"Thank you D3pa1! You saved me!" I cried hugging her.

"GAAAAH! GET IT OFF!" D3pa1 shouted and slammed me in the head with her fist. I bolted back to my feet and hugged her again

"HUGGLES!" I smiled rubbing against her but this time she smashed me with her gun

"I HATE that word" she hissed "Huggles.. blarg..." I rubbed my head and sat up. I felt something being pointed into the back of my head

"D3pa1 you already hit me isn't that enough?" I asked

"What are you and where are we?" a voice said and a froze. It wasn't anyone I knew, god this sucks...

ʓʓʓ

"How come everyone points the guns at me?" I whimpered and turned around to face a giant 2 meter tall green armoured person and stared at the golden crome face plate.

"Answer the questions" the guy said sternly nudging my forehead with the gun. I leaned back and pushed the gun away with my finger

"You could hurt someone with those, I should know!" I said "And what were the questions again?"

"Are you a Convenant or UNSC? I doubt that you're either though" he said his gun still pointed at me.

"At ease soldier" another green armoured guy came out of the bushes shouldering what looked like a shot gun. He turned to me

"You have any idea where we are kid?" the armoured man asked

"Just outside mushroom forest" Shoken said from behind followed by Galfer, Star, Kosarai and June.

"Where's everyone else?" D3pa1 asked

"Unfortunatly we lost them again" June said

"Kiako-chan, how many fingers am I holding?" Kosarai asked kneeling down in front of me holding up three fingers

"Twee!" I grinned holding up three fingers as well. Kosarai hugged me nearly squeezing all the air out of my lungs

"Thank god!" he cried "Next time I'm making you wear goggles" I smiled.

"Ahem..." The first armoured guy said "Well if any of you can't help us get out of this forest then I guess we have no use for you" he turned around

"But we do know the way out" Galfer said

"Then lead us out" the second guy said. The first guy nudged him and shook his head. Then the second guy pointed upwards, then to his face plate then at us. The first guy nodded.

"Ok! Let's go then!" I said all of a sudden in a peppy mood

"Watch out!" Knight dashed in front of me and a gun shot was heard as a bullet imbedded itself into Knight's armour

"Holy camoly!" I shouted and looked up into the trees seeing another crome face plate. I grabbed a shuriken and readied to toss it into the trees. Suddenly a green gauntlet snapped over my wrist

"You wish you could" he growled and grabbed my other wrist.

ʓ Second Halo guys P.O.V ʓ

I watched as my soldier grabbed the cat girl. The girls eye brows furrowed and she locked her fingers to his.

"YAAR!" she roared and pushed "YOU HURT ME FRIEND!" surprisingly SPARTAN-043 was forced to take a step back.

"Don't make me hurt you kid!"

"AI AI AI AI AI!" the girl yoddled like an Idian jumping over 043 and landing on his shoulders "I'm going to turn you into a cupcake!"

"That makes no sense!" 043 yelled, grabbed the girl by the collar of her robes and pulled her off

"It doesn't have to!" she said shrugging. The strange creature with furry arms and a hammer stepped up

"Look, we don't want any trouble" he said holding up his hand and a red swirl formed around it. I looks at my HUD (Heads up display) and saw the radiation warning flare red, that was not good... I ran forward and snatched the hammer out of his hands and knocked him aside

"Shoken!" a girl with long brown hair rushed to his side as a strange blue and purple haired teen stood in front with a dagger in his hands. I remember studying this. In ancient Japan there were tribes and groups of ninjas that used stealth and magic tricks to defeat their enemies. I also learned that if it's a threat, remove the threat and move on with the mission. Dashing forward, I grabbed the teen by his hair and tossed him like a loaf of bread into the army girl, the guy with the bandana and the knight.

"Ok enough of that!" a woman said prying the girl and 043 apart with ease

"Put me down lady!" 043 shouted

"Nuriko put me down too! Or at least let me beat the living bejizzes outta him!" the cat yelled thrashing and kicking

"Now don't you go throwing a tantrum young lady!" the purple hair female said

"I'll show you tantrum!" the cat girl growled and just went limp.

"Eh?" Everyone that was around stared at the limp girl

"That not a tantrum you idiot!" the army girl exclaimed poking at her friend "Get the hell up and stop acting like a moron!"

ʓʓᘛ Kiako P.O.V ʓ

I looked up and Nuriko dropped me and the armoured guy to the ground. I just crossed my arms and turned away looking at Knight

"You ok?" I asked walking next to him

"Just fine" he said and fumbled trying to dislodge the bullet from his armour. I brushed his hand aside and tried to pull it out myself with a bit of struggle, jeez it sure was lodged in good!

"Move" the second armoured guy said pushing me aside and plucking the bullet out of Knights armour like a grape

"Thank you... I guess..." Knight said rubbing at the deep crater.

"Maybe you guys aren't much of a threat after all" second armoured guy said tucking a pistol away "I'm Spartan-117, or Master Chief"

"I'm Spartan-043," the first guy said and then whistled a very familiar tune. ANOTHER armoured person jumped down from the trees tucking away a pistol as well

"Spartan-104," he said "Sorry about the bullet" All three of them saluted.

"Do any of you have actual names?" D3pa1 asked rubbing at her temple

"Course, but tell us your names first" Spartan-043 said.

"I'm Kiako Ornitier" I said and did a two finger salut

"D3pa1's the name, beating the crap outta Kiako's my game!" D3pa1 said flicking my head

"Shoken the Yuke"

"Galfer the Selkie"

"June the Clavat" The three of them bowed.

"The name's Star"

"Kosarai"

"I am Lady Kiako's guardian Knight. Part of the Noble Knights of the round table"

"I am Hoto hori, Emperor of Southern Konan and part of the Suzaku seven"

"I'm Nuriko! Also part of the Suzaku seven. Oh and I'm a guy" I looked at the Spartans to see their reaction. Instead they stood still as stone, either they're really good at hiding emotions or they've gone into shock. Or Neither.

"I'm Chiriko, I am a Suzaku warrior!"

"My name is Mitsukake, I'm part of the Suzaku seven but I'm also a healer" The Master chief nodded

"It's nice to meet you all" he said. I pointed at him

"Now you tell us your names!" I demanded kinda then hid behind Knight thinking they would try to shoot me again.

"Fine, My name's Will" Spartan-043 said

"I'm Fredrick, but just call me Fred" Spartan-104 said.

"Good, we're all aquanted, so let's get out of this forest now" Galfer said holding up the chalice "Hey how were you three able to survive in the miasma?"

"Hey if we can survive in zero gee course we can survive the poisin gas the engulfs this place" Fred said walking beside me. God he was tall! All of them were about two meters tall! I'M TELLING YA!

"Hey look! The end of the forest!" I ran forward towards the opening and saw a flash of green.

"Hit the deck!" Master Chief shouted and Fred grabbed me throwing me to the ground as a giant green ball collided with him. His body shimmered gold for a moment and stopped. Fred dived behind a tree a, grabbed his pistol and waited a couple a seconds then rolled out again shooting his pistol at amazing speed. I did and quick seal and turned around

"Grand Fireball no jutsu!" I said and blew as the fire spread out wiping out half the Grunts in the front lines. I dived behind the tree that Will I think was hiding behind as Kosarai shot out blasts of fire from his katanas.

"Here, can you use this?" Oh man, it was the Chief.

"Eeeeyah" I said taking hold of the pistol that he held out to me "Now, how do you zoom again?"

"God your dumb" D3pa1 said turning the gun right side up for me and pressing a small button on the side causing the small telescope to zoom with a small x2 in the corner

"Ooh!" I said and taking not so careful aim, fired.

"AHH!" I screamed and nearly dropped the gun as the bullet shot out of the muzzle of the pistol and killed a Grunt that wandered too close to trees we were using for shelter.

"Careful with that!" Fred ordered

"It surprised me is all!" I said and making it zoom again, shot down four Grunts the way I do in the game.

"Not bad cat!" Will said and using a rifle which I knew was called an MA5B rifle pumped a nearby Jackal with a full clip of lead.

"Yahoo! I see why you love shooting games so much Dpa1!" I said shooting down more Grunts "Uh, how do you reload?"

"God your stupid" D3pa1 said and showed me how to remove the magazine and insert a new one

"Oooh" I said and continued firing.

When we had wiped out all Grunts and Jackals, the Spartans reloaded their guns and shouldered them.

"Well, I guess this is good bye then" the Master Chief said and gave us a crisp salut "Thank you for you services"

"And thank you for actually trusting me with a weapon" I said humourously returning the salut.

"Will we ever see you three again?" Kosarai asked

"Maybe" Will said and turned around. Fred pointed his forefinger and his thumb out and put it in front of his crome face plate

"Whazzat?" I asked

"It's called a smile gesture," Fred said and did a quick salut "See ya kid"

"Bai bai!" I said happily and did the smile gesture too. There was a thunk and I saw a ball with blue smoke pouring out from it

"Eh?" I nudged it with my foot.

"Watch out! It's a flash bomb!" a Spartan dashed to where I was standing just when the bomb detonated showering the both of us with blinding light.

ʓʓʓ

I blinked away the remaining flashy dots from my eyes and saw I was in a field kinda place with in a canyon.

"Ok..." I scratched my head and turned around seeing a jeep looking thing with horns speeding towards me.

"AHHHH!" I covered my head and heard the screeching of tires.

Authors notes: OK! So I went a little overboard and added Halo, So what! It's a Final Fantasy CROSSOVER! Oh, and sorry it took me so long to write. School stuff, ya know. I also downloaded a Halo demo so I was occupied with that too. ;; Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye bye!


	21. Station: Blood Gulch

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

And thank god for the people who made Red v Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achieves.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I cringed and felt something just bump my leg and looked up.

"Dammit Grif learn to drive already! Or I'll have Simmons cut your throat in your sleep!" a voice said

"And I'd do it too!" another voice said.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up even farther and saw a orange armoured Spartan, a maroon colored Spartan and a red colored Spartan.

"Uhhh..." I started and nodded

"Sir, what is it?" the maroon one asked the red one

"Can I shoot it?" the orange one asked.

"Gimme a break!" the red one shouted and pointed at me "You, get in here"

"Ummm," I obeyed and looked if there were any seats in the vehicle. Hey it's a warthog from Halo!

"Sir there aren't any more seats, it would be very unsafe if it-" the maroon guy started

"Who cares? Let it sit in your lap" the orange one said "Hey you! Get in here!" I was about to move but then the maroon one stepped out of the warthog and lifted me up

"AHHH!" I curled into the tightest ball possible

"Hey relax kitty cat" maroon guy said "Here, just to make you feel better my name's Private Simmons"

"I'm Grif! And that's the Sergeant" the orange one said.

"H-Hi" I stuttered. I didn't know Spartans come in different colors!

"Come on! Let's go before the blues see us!" the Sergeant ordered

"Right away sir" Grif said turning towards a building with red on it.

"So, sir" Simmons asked "Why are we taking it with us? It could be with the blues"

"Simmons it's orange! It can't possibly be a blue! Moron." Serg said.

"So what's your name kitty?" Simmons asked

"Obviously it's Kitty!" Grif exclaimed

"Actually it's Kiako..." I corrected trying to make myself comfortable on Simmons bulky lap "But you guys can call me kitty if you want"

"Why not Puma huh Griff?" Serg said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!"

"Puma?" I was confuzzled

"It's an animal he made up" Serg said "I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is"

"But a puma does exist" I said "It can be a big lion cat thing, the sports company and or diamond"

"Told you they exist!" Grif shouted

"Great! Now we've got two idiots in out team!" Serg said shaking his head. I hung my head

"Aww everyone calls me an idiot..." I groaned

"Same here, but I'm good looking so I get a bonus" Grif said.

ʓʓʓ

When we made it to Red base, all that was there were two shot guns, a MA5B assault rifle and a red flag with a cobra on it. Another red guy was there too.

"Hey Private Donut! We got a rookie! Just like you!" Serg called

"I just refuse to call him Private donut..." Grif muttered.

"Hi" Donut said, he sounds friendly enough.

"Hello" I said waving and folded my hand neatly on my lap. I have no idea why I did that...

"It's name's Kiako but it said we can call it Kitty" Grif said and walked out "I'm going to look for something to shoot"

"My name's Donut" he said

"Really? Interesting name, I wonder how you taste..." I said rubbing my chin "Opps, did I say that outloud?"

"Just don't eat anyone and you can stay" Serg said

"Yisser" I saluted.

"Hey I see one!" Grif called from a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Serg said and ran out. I got up and followed him around red base and up a ramp to the roof.

"There he is!" Grif pointed to a warthog being driven near our base by a blue armoured guy

"I've got the sniper rifle" Simmons said

"Aww you always get the sniper rifle..." Grif complained "We don't even know if it's a blue!"

"Actually he is blue" I pointed out

"Fine you snipe then" Serg said snatching the rifle out of Simmons hands and handed it to me. God it's heavy! I sat down and straddled the rifle under my arm and experimented with the zoomy scope.

"What the $ are you doing! You can't snipe while sitting down!" Grif exclaimed

"I snipe better sitting so shut up!" I growled

"Let me snipe" Griff reached for the rifle and I snapped at his faceplate with my teeth making a snappy sound

"Ahh! Not the face! I'm too good looking to die!" Grif cried backing away. I sighed and zoomed in on the warthog aiming for the drivers neck, and then changed my mind aiming for the tires. I fired a single shot and ended up hitting the back tire instead.

"AI YA!" I gripped my head and tugged at my hair "I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe you shot the Puma!" Grif cried

"It's a warthog! And that's how it's stayin'!" the Sergeant growled. I swear I was freaking. I gapped silently as the vehicle sped out of control and the driver hit the cliff wall and stayed plastered there, it would have been comical if I wasn't in such shock.

"OH MY GOD I MADE HIM GO SPLAT!" I screamed and dropping the sniple, ran down the ramp and towards the soilder that was plastered still to the wall. Something blew up at me feet and I turned around seeing a teal armoured person with a pistol shooting at me. I jumped and rolled as another bullet hit the ground and kinda exploded

"Run kid run!" Donut called.

"AIIIE!" I ran to the flipped over warthog and tried to use it as shelter from the pistol shots. Looking up at the stone wall I saw the soldier that was plastered onto it had slid down and had a knife in his hands. His armour was cyan, nice color. My eyes drifted to the knife and I reached for my own kunai. The soilder dashed forward thrusting the knife out at me and I had barely drawn my kunai to deflect it

"That really hurt you son of a bitch!" the cyan soldier yelled pinning me down pushing the knife closer towards me. I swear his strength is inuman! If I weren't half demon I might be dead by now! I blinked at the thought and brushed my thumb against the sharp edge of my kunai cutting it and carefully, drew a tiny circle that looked like an alchemy circle from Full Metal Alchemist, hey it could work. Sure it was a bit sloppy but I'm getting desperate ok! I tried to channel chakra into the circle but instead of something amazing happening, it just set the circle on fire in a tiny burst of smoke.

"Ha! I'm going to skin you alive!" cyan man said. I thought back to Kakashi and then to Haku. Well, it's worth a shot! Using one hand, I made a half cross finger seal

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a group of shadow clones popped up and pulled the attacker off me.

"AHH!" he threw some of my clones off and they disappeared in smoke. I jumped over him and tried to get him into a neck hold. Instead I got hammered in the head by something realy hard and chocobos flew out from my eyes. Before my vision failed me into blackness, I saw the teal armoured person looming over me.

ʓʓʓ

I stirred and tenderly touched my head feeling it ache.

"Owww..." I groaned and looked up seeing a blue armoured guy over me

"Hey Church! She's finally awake!" he called and I shook my head trying to get my barings staight. This place looks exactly like red base! Except there's a blue flag in the center with a hawk on it.

"About time!" the cyan armoured guy ran in "I should hit you again for shooting that car I was in! That smack into the wall hurt like a bitch!" I could only think of doing what I do best. Act mentally ill. Lathering some spit in my mouth and let my mouth slowly hang open and made my eyes as wide and dialated as possible (I researched that cats can dialate their eyes on purpose)

"Duuuuhhhh..." I said in a stupid tone letting the drool fall out from the corner of my mouth then sucking it up again. COLD! "Squishies... Uhhh..."

"Jee, how hard do you think Captain Flowers hit her?" the blue one asked

"I don't know Tucker, but I think it's kinda weird" the cyan one known as Church said "First she's smart and then she's dumb. Must be a retard"

"I am the Fighter, I gives awayed all a my shinies!" I blabbered grinning as wide as I could. If D3pa1 and Kuro were watching they'd be making fun of me right now.

"Well men, what's with the prisoner?" the teal guy asked walking inside, I glared at him making my pouty face

"Nothing much sir, it's being as stupid as Tucker" Church said

"You mean as stupid as you Church" the blue guy said, I'm guessing that's Tucker.

"Nice come back, idiot"

"Well, I'm so proud of you two" teal guy said "If I weren't you commanding officer I'd pick you both up, give you a giant bear hug and make you call me daddy" I snorted, I couldn't help it!

"Thank god for the chain of command..." Church muttered. I peered from Tucker, to Church to the teal guy. I swallowed the spit in my mouth and my foot automaticly went up to my ear to scratch it.

"So, what do we do with it?" Tucker said

"I'm a she" I said my finger going up into the air again.

"So, are you part of red team or not?" the teal guy asked

"Uhh-" I started

"No, she's not" a green Spartan walked in "She's with us"

"Then why the hell she attack me!" Church cried and reached for a grenade.

"And she's orange too!" Tucker pointed out

"She gets defensive when she sees someone she doesn't know" he said and did the smile gesture. I returned the gesture by grinning

"Oh, our mistake" the teal one said "My name is Capitain Butch Flowers"

"Kiako Ornitier" I said and stood up and touch my head "Man, you hit hard"

"My mistake" Capitain Flowers said "I hope there are no hard feelings"

"Nah, I'm used to it" I smiled "So I"m guessing this is a game of flag tag?"

"It's called capture the flag you idiot" I looked up and saw D3pa1 staring down at me from the gap in the ceiling

"D3pa1!" she grinned and jumped down beside me "Jeez, do I always have to look after you?"

"I MISSED YOU!" I hugged her and she swatted my head. I smiled

"Well, I'm going to scout the perimeter, you two coming?" the green spartan asked us

"Ok!" I ran to where he was standing and turned to D3pa1 "You coming?"

"Eh, sure"

ʓʓʓ

The three of us walked out and the spartan lead us to a cliff.

"I can't believe we ended up on Blood Gulch" the spartan shook his head

"I can't either." I said "Freddy"

"How'd you know it was me?" Fred asked

"Cause you're the only spartan that smells like iron" I said.

"This is gonna be fun and easy, all we have to do is get the flag and get back to our base" D3pa1 said loading her sniper rifle

"We're, not going to hurt anyone are we?" I asked thinking of the Sergeant, Griff, Simmons and Donut

"That's the point of CTF, you hurt people" D3pa1 said.

"But I made friends with red team" I said and twirled my kimono between my fingers

"Fine, be with your red team. I'm sticking with blue" D3pa1 said.

"Oooh..." I whimpered "Can't we just be all friends?"

"No, CTF is like war idiot" D3pa1 said a serious look in her eyes "If you're not part of blue team your part of red team, get it?"

"But-" I looked up at Fred but he stared absently at where red base was and I saw a small orange dot running around there.

"Well?" I looked back at D3pa1 and looked at my feet

"Can't I be neutral?" I whimpered "I don't want to shoot anyone, I hate guns"

"You're such a baby" D3pa1 snapped "Now shut up, hurry and choose a team"

"I don't want to..." I muttered. I felt a hand on my should and looked to see it was Fred

"You could be a free lancer" he suggested "You know, go on the team that'll pay you the most money"

"I guess..." I rubbed my chin "But how do I know who's who? And which team are you goin to be on?" Fred seemed to shrug

"I guess I'm a free lancer too" he said "Blue team is going to pay me to work for them"

"Ooh..." I said in a disappointed tone. I didn't want to fight D3pa1 and Fred, but I didn't want to fight red team either...

"Make up your mind! Red or Blue!" D3pa1 shouted and I cringed

"Neither..." I whimpered and screamed when a bullet nearly hit my foot

"RED OR BLUE?" D3pa1 glared at me with a pistol pointed at me. I felt like crying just then

"Aren't you two friends?" Fred asked calmly looking between D3pa1 and me.

"If she's not blue she's red" D3pa1 said sternly her eyes boring holes through me "Don't make me shoot you"

"Neither!" I cried hiding my head with my arms. Another bullet hit a centimetre from my foot making a hole in my kimono

"Then you're a red" D3pa1 said and turned around "See you on the battle field traitor" She stalked down the hill to where blue base was. I just burst into silent tears and heard Fred walk silently past me and I felt something on my shoulder

"Good luck kid" he said and walked down the hill. I stayed sitting there sniffling and watching Freds helmet disappear from my veiw

"Wa-" I stood up and ran down the hill "Dpa1! Wait up!" I saw her turn around and put her hands on her hips

"Wait for m-" I shouted before tripping on a pebble and falling head first down the hill "AIIEE!" I hit something hard and rolled down the hil till I hit another hard object. I began to cry again but started laughing to make it look like I was laughing hard instead of crying.

"Hey are you ok?" D3pa1 asked looking down at me and put a hand on my shoulder "You decided to join blue?"

"Y-Yea" I said rubbing my head and looking up to see I crashed into a tank.

"Hello and thank you for activating the N8-Oh-8V main battle tank. You may call me Philis." The tank said

"The tank can talk!" D3pa1 exclaimed

"The tank's name is Philis?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"There's a tank here?" Fred asked

"Isn't she beautiful?" Cap. Flowers said walking towards us and putting a hand on the tank "I named her"

"Wow" I smiled admiring the treads "Awesome"

"Wait, how'd you guys get a tank in the middle of a boxed canyon?" D3pa1 asked

"Command sent it to us so we could use it to defeat the reds" Cap. Flowers said.

"Defeating them means not killing them right?" I asked nervously

"Hell ya it does!" Church shouted running out of the base with Tucker following behind him "We're gonna blow em out of the sky!"

"Yeah!" Tucker said and looking towards the tank "But, there is no way we could pick up chicks in a tank"

"What chicks are there to pick up moron?" Church asked swatting Tucker in the head.

"There's those two" Tucker said nodding his head towards D3pa1 and me. I looked at D3pa1 as we shared the same horrified face

"Now you two, be nice to the ladies" Cap. Flowers said

"Yeah, have some respect" Fred said stepping in between the guys and us. I gave him my silent thanks.

ʓʓʓ

By god, it's been nearly two days and nothing and I repeat NOTHING has even happened! Don't these people do anything! D3pa1 and I were passing the time by playing Half life 2 online and man was she owning me...

"God your aim sucks!" D3pa1 laughed as she killed me the billionth time in the last hour. Really! The ratio was 568 kills to 1! That was a lucky shot too!

"Shut up I'm new with this!" I said in frustration accidently emptying a clip into a wall and get my head speared by a cyber arrow "DAMMIT!"

"So what're we doing here anyway?" D3pa1 asked "And HL2 is the same as Halo!"

"Hey Captain Flowers?" I asked the Captain who was leaning on a wall nearby

"Yes Private Kitty?"

"It's Kiako, shouldn't we be trying to get the flag? I mean, some of us could make a distraction and two other go get the flag, steal the jeep the warthog they have and run back to base and score" I said thinking of Halo online, I tried to do that with my team but they didn't listen so I played sniper and tried to at least hit someone. I did! Twice in a row! Plus I smashed someone in the back of the head without them looking.

"Good point, but they'll be expecting that so we can't play into their hands" Cap. Flowers said then added quietly "Besides, I'm scared..."

"This place is filled with idiots" D3pa1 said "The only people smart here are probably Fred and me"

"What about me?" I asked

"You're challanged"

"Aww..."

"How about you all go get some fresh air?" Cap. Flowers said "You've all been cooped up all day in here"

"Okie doke" I said standing up and running out the door "Last one out is a rotten egg!" I turned around to look at D3pa1 but didn't see her. I turned around the other direction and saw her grinning at me

"You're a rotten egg!" she yelled

"NYAH!"

ʓʓʓ

"Well, while we're out here we should might as well do target practice" D3pa1 said whipping out a pistol and taking aim at me

"HEY!" I ducked behind a rock as she began to shoot at me "NO FAIR!"

"AHHH!" screams were heard from the base as a guy with brown shoulder length hair, a kinda black suit wearing a skirt and a blue cape... Oh! And he has blue head band!

"Huh?" D3pa1 and I looked at each other and the guy running towards us

"HELP ME!" he cried and tripping on a rock, rolled right at out feet. Then I noticed, he had two dragons on his back! A red one and a blue one!

"Hey are you ok?" I asked kneeling down and staring at his green eyes.

"There- there are evil robots in there! And one of them is dead!" he yelled and began to sweat like crazy.

"Whoa whoa calm down!" I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a small shake "First, what's you name? I'm Kiako"

"A-Ashton...Ashton Anchors..." he said and the red dragon kinda growled "Oh, and this is Gyoro and Ururun"

"Hiya!" D3pa1 said grinning "You can call me D3pa1! Or Dpa1" I stood up and brushed my pants off

"Now, which one is dead? What color was he?" I asked.

"The teal one" Ashton said standing up

"Ikoze!" I made a sprint towards the base running at top speed and diving right in seeing Cap. Flowers on the floor and Church and Tucker and Fred beside him standing up.

"I think he had a heart attack in his sleep" Church told us and Ashtons face paled

"AH! I HATE SEEING THINGS LIKE THIS!" he cried and the dragons kinda sighed.

"This is horrible...What a sad day..." Tucker said then had a sudden change of mood "I got dibs on the armour!"

"That's unrespectful!" I cried jumping in front "We are going to bury him and let him rest in peace! Or how ever you guys dispose of the dead" There was a long pause except for Ashton's whimpers

"I still get the armour though" Tucker said. I groaned and walked out of the base

"I'm going for a walk!" I called and swiped my backpack

"Careful of the reds!" Church called, I just waved and hiked towards the cliffs.

ʓʓʓ

I sighed after taking my trek and went back to base rubbing my head. I knew I should have watched where I was going!

"Hey! Rookie!" I looked up and saw Church on the roof of the base "We got another rookie! Come on and meet him!"

"Coming!" I jogged to the base and tumbled inside seeing...

"Captain Flowers? I thought you died!" I said pointing at the teal armour

"It's me! Tucker!" Tucker said. A blue guy came in

"Yes, it is Tucker" he said

"Kiako, this is Caboose" Tucker said "He seems dumber then you!"

"Yeah, for once" D3pa1 retorted. I hung my head and looked back up to see a rough reflection of myself on a orange tinted face plate

"Hello" he said I took a step back and looked to see he was all blue

"Hiya"

"My name is Caboose" he said "Hey you're a kitty! I love kittens!" I gagged as he put me in a death hug.

"T-That's nice...Caboose..." I gasped trying to make a little room between me and his chest plate"Could you please loosen your grip? I can't breathe properly..."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel!" D3pa1 smirked.

"God I can't believe we got a rookie!" Tucker groaned "It's like boot camp all over again!"

"Tell me about it, We got more rookies in two days then usually" Church said "That means the Reds must have one too..."

"I dunno, the last time I was there there was a red, orange and maroon guy" I said "And that's all" Everyone stared at me.

"You mean to tell me, you've been at the red base before?" Church asked "And you didn't tell us?"

"We could use her as a spy, or double agent" Fred suggested.

"Ya! Sneak attack!" D3pa1 cheered taking out her AK47 "Today is a good day to kill!"

"How about not kill?" Ashton and I whimpered but quietly so no one would hear. I looked as Ashton and gestured him to come outside and he followed as I snuck right out. No one pays attention to me anyway.

"I don't want to destroy team red! I met them and they seem like nice people! Simmons for instance..." I sighed and sat on a rock across from the one Ashton was sitting on

"Yeah, I don't even know you guys yet and here I'm going to fight" Ashton sighed "Bad luck follows me everywhere..."

"Tell me about it!" I laughed "I'm so clumsy I tripped on the air once!"

"Well I fell down a pair of long stairs!" Ashton countered

"But I slipped and went face first into the wall!" I chuckled.

"Hey guys I know it's fun to compare your clumsiness to each other but we've got a plan to capture the flag" Fred said towering over us "And we're going to need your help"

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, Church and Kiako go along the cliff side with sniper rifles and try to take down as many reds as possible" Fred explained "If you miss, it's ok cause we need the distraction"

"Hey! I'm good at missing! This'll be a snap then" I sighed and Church kinda grumbled beside me. I raised my eyebrow to him and looked at Tucker

"He doesn't have to best aim either" he said snickering.

"SHUT UP TUCKER!"

"How come I don't go snipe? I've got the best aim here!" D3pa1 protested

"Because we don't want to kill them" Fred said

"Why?"

"I have my reasons" he said and I felt his gaze shift to me and Ashton.

"Do I have to do anything?" Ashton asked

"Yes, you get to carry the flag back"

"Cool!" I said "When do we start?"

"Tonight."

ʓʓʓ

Before we left, we loaded on ammunition and grenades. I felt guilt tuggin at me like a match of tug O war while I checked the sniper rifle and loaded it into my backpack, I sighed to prevent myself from crying and felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sure it'll be ok" Ashton smiled at me and the red dragon nuzzled at me. Ashton chuckled "Looks like Gyoro likes you already"

"Oh?" I smiled "It's nice to meet you Gyoro!" The blue dragon nuzzled me too

"Ururun seems fond of you as well" Ashton pet my head and the dragons went back to hovering over his shoulders.

"So how did you get dragons stuck on your back?" D3pa1 asked

"Well," Ashton started pet both Gyoro and Ururun "We were fighting in a cavern, then a guy named Claud showed up distracting me from my fight and made me trip!"

"Jeez you're as clumsy as Kiako" D3pa1 retorted and ran outside

"Well, anyways, the dragons fused with me and then," He gestured to the dragons "They were stuck on me!" The dragons gave a snort.

"Hey are you guy done yet? We're moving out" Fred said to us

"Coming!"

"I love tip toeing" Caboose said trotting forward and Ashton and I followed him into the cool night.

ʓʓʓ

As we reached the middle of the field, Fred put his hand up and turned to us

"Ok, Church, Kiako, go to that cliff" he intructed pointing to the right of the canyon "The rest of you, blend with the shadows and try to get to the flag"

"Gotch ya" Church said shoulding his rifle and nudging me "Come on, let's get going kid" I nodded

"Oh, and nothing but hand signals from now on" Fred added. Everyone nodded and split their sperate ways. I grabbed D3pa1 before she left

"Hey" I started and she turned around

"What?" she asked. I swallowed

"Be careful" I feeling tears almost coming out

"Hey no problem, I've got ya covered" she grinned and turned following Fred "See ya later!" As I watched her leave a sob escaped me and a used my hands to muffle it so no one would hear. Aparently someone did. A shadow jogged up to me and knelt in frotn of me

"Come on focus on the mission ok?" Church said and I wiped my eyes

"Un..." I nodded and followed him to the cliffs.

ʓʓʓ

Church led me to a cave the had a yellow glow inside of it

"This'll lead us to a cliff right over the red base, and the walls'll give us some cover" he said

"Ok..." I said dragging my feet behind him, man I could even feel my ears hanging! I sighed

"Come on cheer up!" Church said walking beside me "We're almost there"

We reached an opening of the cave and there was Red base right underneath us.

"Well, better set up before the reds know what we're doing" Church said sitting down near the ledge and just staring down at the base. After a few moments, I stood up

"I'll be back, just gotta stretch my legs" I told Church and he just nodded. I walked back to the caves scratching my head and rubbing my eyes. I turned a corner, and screamed.

Authors note: Sorry this was so boring, I was really busy! I won't be able to write anything for a while because I'm going to Quebec for the whole week! God I'm so scared... I wish I had a Chibi Chichiri or something with me...

Chichiri: DAA!

Well, I gotta go now, Hope you at least found interest in this chapter! Laters!


	22. All of this for a rock?

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

And thank god for the people who made Red v Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achieves.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the weird monster towered over me my guess was that it was 8 ft. tall and...It was holding a giant, glowing sword in it's hand and snapping with very very VERY sharp looking teeth!

"Holy Mother of PANCAKES!" I screamed scrambling back tripping on my own foot "EEEEEEEK!" Gunfire exploded above me as blood and gore began to spout from the monsters chest and it gave an angry roar whipping around and swinging it's sword in a wild arch. Something green flashed and the monster gave a roar of pain before crumbling to the ground in front of me in a pool of purple blood. A green spartan stood over the dead body splattered in the same blood, he kneeled down and wiped the blood on his hand on the body. He stood once more and walked towards me

"Now now, stop your crying" Fred said kneeling beside me and giving me a gentle shake. I hadn't even noticed I was crying and quickly wiped my eyes, Man I've been doing a lot of crying lately. There were foot steps behind me

"What happened? I heard gunfire!" Church exclaimed running in and spotted the body "HOLY #! What the hell happened here!"

"Nothing to your concern, return to your post" Fred ordered. Church gave an almost lazy salut

"Yes sir." he said before walking out of the cave. Just then Ashton ran in puffing behind Fred

"You two have to stop pulling me around like this! It's very tiring!" he gasped at the dragons before seeing the body "AAAAAAHHH! MORE MONSTERS!"

"Quiet down!" Fred hissed "It was an Elite, one of the Covenant"

"Elite? Damn I hate those things..." I muttered standing up with Freds help.

"Uh, hey guys?" Ashton said nervously

"What?"

"LOOK OUTSIDE!" Ashton cried diving behind Fred as a group of Jackals ran inside of the cave

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashton and I screamed like little girls. Fred on the other hand, sprung right into action rushing the Jackels and going into a line of what I call COMBO PUNCHES AND KICKS OF DOOM! Adding Of Doom at the end of things makes them special...Well I think so... All the Jackels in the front put up their shields as a barricade while Fred charged into them. He flipped over the wall and landed in the middle of the pile of Jackels and began to beat them all like crazy. Amist the pile I could see him do and open palm thrust into the chest of a Jackel cracking it's brittle armour and spouting purple blood. Then I saw him do a back flip and do a round house kick knocking over five more aliens. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sickly green glow begin to form and saw a Jackel charging it's plasma pistol to the max.

"Hit the deck!" I quickly did a seal putting my hand to my mouth "Grand fireball no jutsu!" I got ready to blow but instead blue ice like flames engulfed the Jackels

"Fred, quickly move out of the way!" Ashton called but his eyes were different, instead of their emerald green they were a deep

blue. Gyoro and Ururun blew out both red and blue flames at the Jackel's burning them all and sending them running out of the tunnel in flames. I watched as they ran and realized my hand was still up

"Grand fireball no jutsu!" I blew and the ball of flames spread like wild fire surrounding the remaining Jackles in a ring of fire trapping them inside. I ran farther to get a better look

"Good job" Fred said from behind me "But I still could have taken care of them myself"

"Oh? How?" I asked

"We Spartans are specially trained for these kind of missions" Fred explained as we walked back to where Church was posted and where Ashton was shaking like hell, hey his eyes are green again!

"I see." I said "So what's with your armour? I noticed it shimmered whenever you got hit"

"You've got good eyes kid, this is a special combat suit called MJOLNIR armour"

"You mean like the mythical hammer?" I asked. Hey I do study mythology! I find it pretty interesting.

"Yes" Fred said and held up his hand "No more talking, hand signals from now on and I want radio silence, Acknowledge everyone." There was a pause. Fred tapped my shoulder and jerked his thumb back telling me to go back to Church. I nodded and the Fred gestured for Ashton to follow him, and he did what he was told. I tapped on Fred and when he faced me he swiped his two fingers across my mouth and did the smile gesture. I think I understand... I did the same to his visor and did the smile then saluted. He nodded and left the caves with Ashton.

ʓʓ

As soon as I got to the cliff I tapped on Church's shoulder and shrugged. He pointed down below to red base and tugged at my sniper rifle that was still sitting in my backpack. I rolled my eyes and after loading the max bullets it could hold, which was only four, I sat on the ledge and looked down at red base with my sniper scope. At first I stayed in the same position non blinking staring through the scope in silence taking slow breaths like when I fake sleeping. I saw something move and flinched my rifle at it seeing it was Simmons. I swallowed and again saw a green flash behind Simmons and aimed my rifle there seeing...

"Jackel..." I muttered and took quick aim at it's head. It obviously didn't know I was up here so I aimed right in the center of it's head and squeezed the trigger. It didn't even get a chance to squeal as the round went right through it's head and it dropped dead with the over charged plasma pistol shooting into the ground. I threw the rifle into my bag, threw that on my back and ran back into the caves.

"Where're you going?" Church asked as I dropped to my knees picking up a stick of metal, I gave it a flick with my wrist and the plasma sword the Elite had earlier

"To help my friends." I said "Keep watch up here and cover me, plus don't hit any reds"

"Ok..." Church shrugged. I gave the sword another flick and it retracted into the metal stick. I gripped that in my hand and ran out of the caves into the night ducking behind some dead trees and a few boulders making my way to the red base. When I was behind a good rock, I pulled out the sniper rifle and held it up and stared straight through the scope. Remember some tips from D3pa1, I repeated them in my head.

"Have steady hands, breath deeply, shoot when you get a clear shot and aim for the head to kill" I whispered "Breath out when shooting" I observed the base and saw Grif suddenly run out screaming shooting behind him as he ran. Another Jackel charged after him and I took aim, then, squeezed the trigger again.

BLAM! SPLAT!

I scooped up the rifle again and dashed to where Grif was standing and gasping

"Hey you ok?" I asked. He turned to me still gasping

"Where...The...#... Have you...Been..." he puffed. Simmons ran beside him

"Damn man, you only ran a few meters, you are really out of shape" he said and turned to me "By the way, thanks for the cover fire against the Jackel"

"You could see that far?" I asked rubbing my head

"Yeah! You think I can't?" Simmons said. I smiled

"So what's happening here anyway? There's Covenant everywhere!" I said and taking out my plasma blade, swung it around stabbing it into a nearby Grunt that had gotten too close.

"I have absolutly no idea! Everything here is messed up!" Simmons exclaimed "One alien stuck a grenade to Donuts head and we had to get him air lifted out of here! The Sergeant went with him so it was just me and general Paten here!"

"Man, I feel sorry for you already" I said giving him a pat.

"You are such a kiss ass" Grif growled, I snickered and felt a hand behind me

"AHH!" I flipped around and started flailing my arms slapping.

"OWW! Stop hitting me!" D3pa1 yelled slapping me back at twice the speed

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" We started slapping at each other like little girls growling and laughing at each other at the same time.

"Uhhh...Hmm..." Simmons rubbed his helmet "Are you guys friends?"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed slapping at D3pa1 as she slapped at me

"This'll go on forever!" D3pa1 laughed over our slaps. An idea suddenly popped into my head

"No it won't!" I threw my arms around her in a hug "HUGGLES!" In less then a second my face met the ground.

"I...HATE...THAT... WORD" D3pa1 growled. I stood up and spat out the dirt from my mouth.

"So, what'd you come here for?" I asked her

"Oh yeah, Fred just told all of us to retreat back to blue base and to bring whatever reds with us" D3pa1 said dusting herself off

"Uhh, why?" She grabbed my shoulders and steered me behind the red base

"That's why!"

ʓʓ

My mouth dropped open

"OH.YOUR.GOD" I gapped. Thousands of Covenant soldiers most of them Grunts and Elites filled this part of the canyon and they were coming out of...

"The teleporter!" Grif shouted "God damn it Simmons this is your fault!"

"Mine? You're the one who tried to throw a grenade through it!"

"Hey you guys are copy people!" Church yelled from the cliff "We were doing the same thing to rocks!"

"Chucking them through the teleporter?" I asked

"YES!"

"Oh whatever, there are more coming by the second!" I yelled "Get back to base ok!"

"Right indeed" Fred said running up to us with Ashton behind him "Retreat now, D3pa1, go to base through the tunnels, Tucker will hopefully be waiting there for you."

"Ok, but why?" D3pa1 asked putting a hand on her hip

"Cause I need you to give us cover fire, Tucker will have to cover your back so you don't get hurt" Fred explained

"Gotcha" D3pa1 said and began to run away "Hey Kiako! Make sure you don't die! You know how upset Kuro and I'll be if you die!"

"Cause you guys are the ones that are going to kill me for this whole fiasco!" I called back waving and grinning "Good luck!"

"Are you two really friends?" Grif asked

"Are you and Simmons friends?" I asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged

"I guess" Simmons said

"Oh yeah, I'm friends with a kiss ass" Grif muttered and Simmons slapped him in the head

"While some of us are working hard, you're always somewhere else monkeying about!"

"Ok first, Monkeying about? Second, I do not just sit around all day smoking and drinking soy sauce, and third, Monkeying About!"

"Guys, we should start running..." I said pointing not to the army of Covenant, but to the funny looking space ship that was coming out from the...Moon? Hey it looks like it came from the moon!

"RUN!" that's just what we did. Ran. Ran for our lives.

AHH! IT'S GODZILLA! My inner chibi screamed

No I'm kidding, Godzilla is a copyright to the Godzilla movie. I thought in my head

STILL! WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT'S GODZILLA!

Umm... OK!

"Are you thinking those in your head or do you really mean it?" Ashton asked. I hadn't even realize I'd been saying the quotes out loud!

"In my head!" I replied.

"DUCK!" Fred barked grabbing both Ashton and I and throwing us to the ground. Caboose on the other hand, still stood

"Duck? Where! I love ducks!" he said looking around until the ship over head had just missed his head by only half an inch. The ship dug itself into the dirt in front of us and the door hatch that was facing us. All the Spartans dived behind rocks to hide themselves. Apparently I wasn't fast enough and the hatch opened to reveal...a...a...

ʓʓ

Tennis ball... On a person with a uniform on... With a cap. I reconized it as a Haro from Gundam Seed and... SD Gundam. I do watch that show! I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!

"Jee Juli... You have an odd why of piloting..." the man coughed fixing his cap and standing upright. Whenever he spoke his oval eyes would flash yellow.

"Sorry Chief, It's my first time piloting a ship let alone a ship that Kao Lyn had JUST finished building" a lady with short sliver hair walked out of the hatch as the Tennis ball head helped her out

"GunEagle! Are you ok?" he asked. A chibi Gundam with wings like an eagle tumbled out of the hatch

"In one piece sir!" the gundam called flexing his metal wings "My wings feel cramped though... Man if I find Bell Wood again I'm going to hang him!"

"Now now, I'd like to hang him too but we can't" the green head said "It's just like I'd like to strangle Kao Lyn for doing those silly arm movements but if I did you wouldn't be here right now"

"True..."

"Uhh..." I tried to back away and heard a twig snap. The tennis ball headed man turned to me

"Oh, hello" he said. I just kinda waved

"H-Hi" I said. He becan to walk towards me

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" he asked. When I didn't reply he rubbed his large round green head.

"Forgive me, Where are my manners?" he said and saluted "I am Chief Haro of the Superiour Defender Gundam Force or The Super Dimensional Guard"

"I'm Juli, nice to meet you" the lady with silver hair said holding her hand out to shake. We shook and the the mini gundam came up in front of me saluting with two fingers like I usually do

"GunEagle's the name! I specialize in aerial combat! I wish to be just like my idol Capitain!" he said. Now that I think of it he reminds me of a teenager!

"Can't we do this later!" Ashton cried and practicly jumped on me

"What is it now?" I asked and Ashton spun me around pointing a shaking finger over my shoulder

"THAT!" he cried and there was an army of Grunts shoost- I mean shooting at us with crystaline needles and plasma blobs. I dove in front of Chief Haro. Last time I watched SD Gundam he didn't fight at all! I got ready to take out explosive notes when a bang echoed behind me. I jumped and looked up to see Chief Haro with a pistol in hand shooting down one Grunt at a time and killing them in one hit.

"Man, I was wrong about you" I said

"Even I know how to use a simple pistol" Chief Haro said shooting more Grunts down and reloading in one smooth move ejecting the empty magzine, while turning the pistol upside down and while dropping the magazine on the ground by his waist as he grabbed another magazine and slapped it in. Then he started shooting again

"GunEagle! Take out as many as you can from above!" Chief Haro ordered still shooting the enemy down.

"Yessir!" GunEagle said as a visor snapped over his optics and he took flight drawing a laser saber and swooping through the crowds of Grunts making a pathway. I ran forward dodging needles and plasma overloads slapping as many explosive notes on everyone single one I passed. Since I slapped them onto their methane tanks it should take out more then half of this army! I tried to blend into the crowd and find a way out. Instead all I saw were explosive notes, notes, and more explosive notes!

"Ummm... How am I going to get out of here?" I wonder aloud and slapped my head "DAMN! NOW I'M GOING TO BLOW UP!" I sighed and looked at all the Grunts staring at me. Uh oh...

"Duck!" I dropped to the ground just as a laser saber slashed over me disecting the Grunts above me, hey they're as tall as I am! I stood back up again and felt something scoop me up bridal style

"WAHH!" I clutched onto the person who picked me up. How'd I get into the sky?

"Don't worry, You are now safe!" GunEagle said doing a barrel roll and he looked down "Whoa! How many explosives did you have?" I looked down as well and saw a sea of flames where the Grunts were standing

"Lots?" I replied weakly grinning.

When both GunEagle and I were firmly on the ground, Chief Haro walked over to us.

"Great job you two" he said "That should buy us some time to retreat and regroup"

"We should all head back to blue base" Fred said walking towards us "Then we can see if we can get out of here"

"Good idea, but first..." Chief Haro pointed behind us "We should start running now" I turned and this time it was and a few more Grunts coming to see what had happened to their army.

"Good call!" Ashton yelped and ran at top speed towards the base with everyone behind him. Man, Chief Haro sure runs fast for a guy with a Haro for a head...

ʓʓ

When we were safely back at blue base, we all stood around the flag room.

"Man, I though the Chief already destroyed the Covenant" Fred said rubbing his helmet

"I thought so too" Chief Haro said

"Not you another Chief"

"I know" Haro said. We all stared at him

"That information was confidential" Fred said "How could you have known?"

"You think we crashed on this planet on purpose? The Covenant and the SDG Force have fought for nearly a year now" Haro said his hand behind his back as he paced the room "We foud out about their existance when we saw they were with the Dark Axis"

"Dark Axis?" D3pa1 asked "What kind of crappy bad guy name is that?" I grinned.

"They have taken over two different worlds known as Lacroa and Ark" Haro said "Our world, Neotopia was next"

"So they glassed the planets and then the absorbed them?" I asked. This time everyone stared at me

"How could you know this?" Juli asked

"Yes, how do you know how to Covenant take over planets?" Fred asked.

"I am totally lost" Grif said

"Cause you're too busy monkeying about" Simmons said

"Who uses monkeying about?" Grif asked

"It's a real saying!"

"Monkeying around?" Ashton asked

"ABOUT" Simmons emphisized.

"What? Who says monkeying about?"

"Oh everyone says it" Grif said "You'd be an ass if you didn't know"

"Can we get back on topic?" Church asked "How does the cat know how everything works?" I stood there and sighed

"Well, looks like I better tell the truth..." I said and exhaled "I, am from the future" I got hammered in the head

"No you're not! You messed up all the worlds and you do research you nerd!" D3pa1 cried

"Yeah! That's what I meant!"

"No you didn't!"

"Stop hitting me! Nyah!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Would you two cut it out?" Tucker asked "Man I swear girls can be so annoying..."

"Oh shut up you can't even get a girl friend" D3pa1 snapped.

"We have to get out of here otherwise we'll be crushed! By a horde of weird monsters that look alot like ducks!" Ashton cried

"Nah more like ducks"

"Hey wait! OWW!" I jumped up but bumped my head on GunEagles wing

"Sorry! now what was it you wee going to say?" GunEagle asked

"Ashton, how'd you get here in the first place?" I asked. Ashton cupped his chin with his hand and tapped his cheek in thought

"Well, Last time I remember I was walking on the street and fell down a hole in the ground!" he said "While I was examining a barrel made of oak that held brandy during the 1600's! Oh it was such a nice barrel, and it still smelled lke oak and brandy!"

"GET BACK ON THE TOPIC!" Nearly everyone yelled.

"Sorry, well anyway. When I got here I fell out of the weird glowing green portal above us, then I fell through the hole in the roof and landed beside that dead person!"

"The teleporter!" Simmons said suddenly jumping to his feet "If I can get the right frequency I might just be able to make it transport us somewhere other then this place!"

"Really?" Chief Haro said "Our very own Docter Bell Wood created a dimensional transport defice that transported Juli, GunEagle and I here"

"But what about Serge?" Grif asked

"Damn you're slow, I already warned him on the radio while we were running" Simmons said "I told him to not come back and that we'd be fine"

"HOW!" Grif exclaimed "HOW ARE WE GOING TO BE FINE!"

"I can fix the teleporter to warp us to another place." Simmons said

"That's great! Can you start now?" Church asked

"No problem" Simmons said

"Yeah, he is red teams unofficial science officer" Grif said.

"So that means you can move things with your head and bake cookies?" Caboose asked

"No, it just means I'm smart" Simmons said "If you want me to multiply two big numbers in my head, that I can do!"

"What's, 56 times 89?" Tucker asked

"4984" Simons answered instantly. For a moment nobody spoke

"Is that right?" D3pa1 asked

"Yes" Simmons said

"That's pretty impressive" Fred said

"Eh you know, it's a gift"

"So can you fix the telelporter?" Fred asked

"Yup, just gimme 2 hours"

"Wow" I said "Can you help me with my math homework?"

"Probably, what grade're you in?"

"8"

"Sure!"

ʓʓ

While Simmons got to work in the teleporter, the rest of us were talking about just stuff. Ya know, stuff.

"So who are you all? We weren't properly introduced on the battle field" Chief Haro said.

"We know who you are" Tucker said

"But we don't know you" Juli said.

"Well, I'm Church"

"I'm Tucker! Yo!"

"My name is Micheal J. Caboose, are you a tennis ball?" Chief Haro tilted his head to the side for a moment.

"Ignore him..." Tucker said.

"I'm Grif! Simmons is the kiss ass upstairs"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm Spartan-104, you can call me Fred"

"I'm D3pa1"

"I'm Kiako Ornitier, or you could call me a bunch of various names like, idiot, dolt, Baka, punching bag, cat, kitty, hyper cat girl, the likes" I grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Juli smiled and Chief Haro and GunEagle saluted.

"OH NO!" Simmons cried from the roof, I jumped, ran out and up the ramp leading to the roof seeing Simmons crouching near a green gate kind of thing

"What is it?" Chief Haro asked running beside me

"I forgot one of my components back at red base!" Simmons said "Arg I can't believe I forgot it!"

"Well what is it?" D3pa1 asked

"It's a crystal we found a while ago, it had some sort of radiation from it and the frequency matched the one we have to get to" Simmons explained

"Well where did you leave it?" I asked.

"On the ground where it always was" Simmons said "For some reason none of us could touch it, it had a barrier or something" Me and D3pa1 looked at each other

"We can get it" D3pa1 grinned crossing her arms

"But how? There's aliens everywhere" Tucker said

"Simple. I run for the crystal, D3pa1 snipes any that stand in my way. Plus..." I took out the metal rod that held the plasma sword "I can protect myself too"

"Are you two sure? I mean, I could prove some assistance" GunEagle said

"And I could be useful too" Chief Haro said

"Me too!" Ashton claimed "Even though I'm scared..." I smiled

"Thanks for the help guys, but I think we might just need GunEagle and Chief Haro along with Fred, anyone who can use a gun with precise aim is needed for this mission." I said with a professional edge, hey it doesn't help so sound smart once in a while! I'm not completely dumb.

"But you can't use a gun properly" D3pa1 said raising her eyebrow

"That's why I have this" I grinned drawing the plasma sword from it's shelth, which was the metal stick.

"Whoa, that thing looks awesome!" Tucker exclaimed

"Hey, where'd you get that?" D3pa1 asked

"From the corpse of the Elite Fred killed." I said withdrawing the sword and putting the stick into my pocket.

"Ok! Here's the plan! I have!"

ʓʓ

Since there was two different cliffs in this canyon, I posted D3pa1 on the left side of the cliff and Chief Haro on the right side. The others supplyed them with sniper rifles and enough ammunition to at least handle a handful of the Covenant along with some grenades and communicators. What? You didn't think we were going to go head on and beat them with just sniper rifles and me did you? With GunEagle and Fred , it's a secret!

"You guys ready?" I asked on the radio

"Yeah" D3pa1 replyed

"Ready whenever you are, be careful Kiako" Haro said

"Okie, let's go!" I ran from behind the boulder I was hiding behind and ran straight towards the camping Covenant doing seals as I ran

"Grand Fireball no jutsu!" I blew a ball of fire and burned all the Covenant before me leaving the other Covenant scrambbling for their weapons and vehicles. I did the same seals again compressing more of my chakra standing on the spot as the aliens surrounded me. This is something I've been working on for a while, I got the idea from Legend of Zelda!

"Chakra bomb!" I released all the chakra I compressed and expected it to explode. Instead, it just made a weak_ pop_.

"Uh oh..." I whimpered watching the Jackels and Grunts crowd around me with their pistols and needlers ready. So I did the only thing I could. I snatched out a pixie stick, threw the suger into my hand then into my mouth. As soon the the crystals hit my tonge I felt my mouth stretch into a wild grin.

"EEEYAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I laughed taking out the plasma sword and charging through the army swing the sword like a mad man hitting everything in sight "AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

ʓ Third Person P.O.V ʓ

Chief Haro watched in shock as he saw the orange cat being surrounded, he quickly raised his rifle and prepared to shoot any of the aliens that attacked her. Through the scope he saw Kiako take out a colored straw, and dump the contents into her mouth. A second passed and there was a scream that messed with his sound receptors

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE! DO DO DO DO DO DO!" oh yeah, it was Kiako all right. Chief Haro stared as she ran through the crowd destroying everything in her path leaving a trail of fire. At least that's what it showed in his imagination. He watched her run and jump over some of the Covenant creating a clear aisle before her as she ran in the red base.

"My, she must have alot of energy" Chief Haro said scratching at his round lime green head "I better watch her more carefully or she might get hurt" He raised his rifle back to bay.

ʓ back to me! ʓ

I skidded to a screeching half digging my heels in the ground. The pixie stick had already worn off, but not completely! I entered the flag room to see that nothing was there

"Crystal, crystal..." I murmured to myself "I need to find a crystal..." I heard a _ping_ and got ready to cover my head in case another person fell on my head. I waited and another _ping_ was heard. I looked up and saw a glowing crystal in the corner of the flag room. Hey...Wait a second! It look like a dress sphere! Just, it's glowing... Green? I walked over to it only to hit an invisable wall

"What the hell?" I asked and saw a shimmer in front of me. There was a roar that matched the Elite "Uh oh..."

ʓʓ

The Elite roared again appearing in front of me wearing emerald armour, it took out a plasma sword a roared again.

"Well RAR to you too!" I snapped putting my fingers into a seal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" four clones appeared by my side and looked around puzzled

"Where'd it go?" They all said at the same time.

"Active camoflage" D3pa1 said walking

"Hey I though I told you to stay at your post!" I said "And how'd you get in here?"

"You think I'd actually stay?" D3pa1 said "Besides, didn't you hear the explosion from outside? I planted like eighteen grenades out there"

"Really? Awesome!" I heard popping sounds and saw my clones had disappeared "Ano?" I saw the flash of a plasma sword and got out my own blocking the sword as it came down on me, both the Elite and my sword sparked and crackled as they pressed against each other. I heard gunfire to the side and saw D3pa1 shooting at the Elite with her rifle as a few bullets glanced off it's shield and the Elite vanished.

"Ho shit this is scary" D3pa1 said gasping for breath "I thought someone was going to die!" Suddenly a lance of plasma arched in the air and neatly dissected her AK47 in half "AHHHH!" she screamed falling backwards and the sword fell towards her

"NO!" I screamed and threw all my weight against the Elite making it topple over and I felt a hiss then a sting by my ear. The Elite protested and tried to swing it's sword at me again. I whipped out my own sword and swung it as hard as I could against the sword. The Elite took a step back and my sword sputtered and died.

"Shit..." I muttered and the Elite charged again. I dove and grabbed its sword arm slamming it against the wall

"Dpa1! Get the crystal!" I yelled and grabbed the Elites throat. It warbled and I felt it's throat vibrate under my palm. I forced out a small amount of chakra through my hands

"Chakra bomb!" this time there was a small pop but at least the pop hurt the Elite! It clutched its throat backing away, and I dropped down and head butted it hard in the chest making the active camoflage generator break. I felt something grab my hair and lift me up as I screamed

"LEMME GO!" I kicked it continuously in the face as I dangled in the air. I felt everything spin and I hit a solid wall, Chocobo's and Moombas danced in front of me and when my head finall cleared, the Elite was already swinging it's sword down "DPA1!"

Suddenly a green light crashed into the sword killing the plasma and creating a barrier around D3pa1. I took this chance to make a cut on my forearm with my kunai and dipping my fingers in it

"Blades of blood!" I swung my hand and the scarlet cresents flipped through the air and stabbed through the Elite. It roared and faced me. I dipped my fingers again and repeated the attack until it finally died. I sighed and walked to D3pa1 as she held the crystal in her hands

"You ok?" she asked me

"I'll be fine, now let's run back to base before reinforcments come!" I said. She nodded and threw the crystal into her backpack

"Onwards! To the wizard of Oz!" she declared grinning.

ʓʓ

When D3pa1 and I got outside the back way of the base, D3pa1 looked side to side

"Well, now what?" she asked. Remember with Fred and GunEagle was a secret? I took out a small whistle from my pocket and taking a deep breath, blew. It rang loud, high and clear. There was a whoosh above our heads as GunEagle landed in front of us with Fred hanging from his foot.

"About time!" GunEagle said "You guys ready to go back now?"

"Yuppers!" I grinned punching the air. GunEagle stared at my arm

"Did you get cut by something? Your arm's bleeding and your ear is singed a bit on the tip.

"It's nothing, now let's get back before anyone find us" I said.

"Ok!" GunEagle fired his jets so he hover in the air, Fred took hold of D3pa1's waist holding her up and instructing her to loop her arms around his neck so she would fall off then grabbed GunEagle's foot. GunEagle picked me up bridal style

"Let's fly!" he said cheerfully and took off flying high over the Covenant. When we had reached the far left end of the canyon, GunEagle swooped and Fred let go of his foot and threw up D3pa1's backpack

"Go for it!" Fred called landing on the cliff and taking out a sniper rifle along with D3pa1. I quickly made a shadow clone of myself complete with a replica of D3pa1's backpack. GunEagle held her up and I dropped into a giant puddle of shadow blending in and watching the Covenant follow GunEagle. So far the plan was perfect. I smiled and dashed as fast as I could to blue base.

After about a couple minutes of running, I heard a screech and shot a look behind me shoulder seeing the Grunt had a hole in the back of it's head. I grinned, D3pa1 was still watching me. I confidently ran faster until I ran to fast I went up onto the ramp and nearly ran into Caboose

"GOT IT!" I declared unzipping D3pa1's bag and handing the crystal to him "Is this it?"

"Yup, good job" Simmons said "You can call everyone back now, I am now positive that we have some defenses"

"Really? How?" Juli smiled

"I reprogrammed the teleporter so that it would emit some of the radiation from the stone so the it would make a barrier around the base as soon as it's inserted into the teleporter."

"Cool!"

"I'm surprised that I can hld the stone without it bouncing from my hand" Simmons said kneeling down "You better call your friends back now, I'm going to start up the teleporter"

"Ok" I took my whistle out, took another breath and blew. Soon enough GunEagle was jetting towards us holding Chief Haro in one hand, D3pa1 in the other and Fred was holding onto his legs.

"Good! Are we all here and accounted for?" Chief Haro asked

"What in Samuels back hair happened here!" I turned around and saw a Spartan with red armour.

"Hi Serge!" Simmons said happily " I fixed the teleporter so it can transport us out of here!"

"Good man Simmons" Serge said "Now, has Grif died yet?"

"Who said my name? I heard someone say my name!" Grif said as he ran up the ramp "Oh, hi Serge"

"Hi Grif! I'm so happy to see you!" A pink spartan said.

"Donut?"

"Yeah! Command was so happy that I protected the red base that they gave me my own color armour!" Donut said happily

"Um, Donut, there's something with your armour..." Simmons started "It's, uh... How do I say it...Grif could you help me out?"

"It's pink. Your armour is friggin pink!" Grif exclaimed

"That's right. Pink." Simmons muttered bending back down to the teleporter.

"You guys are color blind!" Donut protested "It's not pink, it's more like, a lightish red"

"You know what? They already have a name for lightish red, you know what it's called?" Grif said "PINK!"

"No- but- I hate you guys!" Donut pouted stomping his foot.

"There. It's finished, now we should be able to get out of here" Simmons said standing up.

"Wait, where're we going?" I asked "I mean, we're not going o end up in the middle of nowhere are we?"

"Actually, I was planning to send us to a planet called Side Whinder, but I forgot it was a really cold place and none of you are dressed for that weather so I decided to transport us to planet Reach"

"Reach?" Fred said his head suddenly snapping up "Maybe by now the Chief and Will have gotten there"

"You might be able to find them yes, I heard it has become relativly safe there and has some good weapons!" Simmons said "We'll either end up on Reach, or Planet Styx"

"Well, it's now or never!" Church said

"Since the teleporter is so small, we'll have to go through in either pairs or three" Simmons explained. Everyone found partners. Fred paired up with GunEagle, Chief Haro paried with Juli, Church paired with Tucker, Caboose and Pinky, er Donut paired up. Simmons and Serge teamed up, Ashton and Grif paired and D3pa1 and I paired up.

"We have to move fast, as soon as I open the teleporter we'll only have a limited of time to get through" Simmons said

"Ok" I said "We'll go first then" I looked at D3pa1 and she shook her head no and gave me a ARE YOU CRAZY! look. We linked arms cause we were scared of losing each other.

"Well, here goes..." D3pa1 sighed. I patted her shoulder

"We'll be fine" I smiled "I trust Simmons"

"Thank you!" Simmons said cheerfully "Glad to know most people trust me!" D3pa1 and I took a few steps back.

"Ready?" I asked her

"How can you be so brave?" D3pa1 asked "We don't even know if it'll burn us! Remember those rocks Church told us about?"

"Are you kidding?I'm scared outa my wits!" I said.

"GO! GO NOW!" Simmons yelled

"Onwards!" I cried running forward with D3pa1 and jumped in feet first.

ʓʓʓ

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as we flew through a strange blue tunnel faster then when the Gravitron span. Bolts of lightning danced around us in a flashy display and I saw a weird opening at the end, it looked. What was the word? Kuro told me...Umm... Perpendiculat? Oh no wait! Purplenicular! Or was it perpendicular? Hmm...

"That's where we end up!" Simmons called from behind us. I tried to look behind me but could move because I was scared to get whipped back. The gate warped and as soon as we got close enough ot it, it sucked us in and spat us out. I fell face first into the sandy ground and I skidded until I stopped. I sat up spitting out the sand from my mouth

"BLECK! This sand tastes gross!" I cried and stood up see...

"SEPHITOH!" I cried out Kuro's nickname and I ran towards her. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a long katana from behind her. I felt thrilled "WHAA! IT'S SEPHIROTH MASAMUNE SWORD!" As soon as I was right in front of Kuro she smashed me in the head with the katana making me eat sand once again.

"Ugh, why me..." Kuro groaned. I jumped back up grinning at her

"Kuro! I can't believe you're here!" I smiled. I really REALLY wanted to hug her but you know, she'd murder me...

"Yeah, me neither..." she said weakly "Oh, Here's you Katana back, sorry" Kuro handed the katana to a tall lady with dark hair that turned blonde at the ends and a metal claw for her left arm.

"Who's the lady?" I asked, Kuro bashed me in the head again.

"He's not a freaken female! This is Albel Nox of Elicoor II. Born in the territory of Airyglyph in Kirlsa Mining Town" I blinked for a couple of moments

"Eli- wha?"

"Damn it. Here I brought a gift for you," Kuro said handed me a berry. I examined it for a moment, knowing Kuiro it could've been poison!

"This better not be poison" I said rubbing my chin

"Just eat it!" I shrugged and popped it into my mouth. Sweetness flooded my mouth and I grinned

"Mmmm! They're sweet! Do you have any more?" I asked licking my top lip.

"I wish I did..." Kuro groaned. I spotted a kind circle thingy behind me where Caboose, Donut, Serge, Grif, Church, Tucker, Simmons and Chief Haro were standing.

"Hey, what's that circle thing over there?" I asked

"That's the Time gate, the thing you came out of! And it's a RECTANGLE!" Kuro shouted in frustration "Albel-sama I thought you said these would work!"

"I guess she is beyond repair" Albel answered. I chuckled

"Kiako, you came at a really bad time," Kuro said taking out her staff and Albel took out his sword

"Oh no! You guys aren't going to kill me now are you! I'll get smarter I promise!" I cried and sniffed the air. Something smells like motor oil and other wird crap. I turned around and came face to face to a horde of six-winged Bahamuts, angel thingies and machines!

"Aw crappola..." I groaned. WHY ME?

Authors notes: FINALLY! I AM DONE! Just in case some of you guys were wondering, We are now in Star Ocean 3 world! Some of the last bit was the end of Kuro's story. P Well! I'm happy with this! Kinda, I thought it had no real action in it... But i hope you guys liked it! See ya!


	23. Planet Styx and the Aquaeli!

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

And thank god for the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bloody murder!" I cried as the Spartans and Chief Haro scrambled out of the way of the onslaught of enemies. I ran after them as fast as I could to get some distance, of course with my luck my foot sunk right into the sand

"Dammit!" I yanked at my foot which would have looked comical if I wasn't in such a dire situation. One of the six winged Bahamuts flinched as a few bullets hit it

"Suck it dragon!" Simmons was shouting as all the spartans fired at the Bahamut

"Simmons! I can't feel my hand!" Grif cried his voice shaking

"Try letting up on the trigger some time dumbass!" Chief Haro grabbed my arm

"Come on!" he yanked along with me and we still couldn't get my stupid foot out!

"Flare!" A ring of fire appeared underneath the bahamut and it was set a flame

"Palm of destruction!" Albel roared a purple aura surround his claw hand and he thrust it forward knocking the bahamut into another two. Now both Chief Haro and Kuro were trying to yank me out of the ground

"Jeez do I have to save you all the time!" Kuro growled when my foot finally came out of the ground.

"Yippee! Me foot is free!" I grinned and jumped up doing a quick seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" About two dozen clones popped up beside me.

"YAAAAAAAA!" my clones cried running forward towards the machines smashing up as many them as possible, which was hard since all of them kept disappearing when they got hit! I felt a sudden drain of energy and fell over.

"Hey? what's wrong with you now?" Kuro asked casting another spell

"I'm very low on chakra now, I used up too much of it!" I said "I don't even think I can stand!"

"Eat a pixie stick, that worked for you on Blood Gulch" Chief Haro said reloading his pistol

"Why the hell'd you bring a tennis ball head?" Kuro asked

"I know, it doesn't seem physicly possible does it?" Grif said to her

"WHY'D YOU BRING TIN MEN AND A TENNIS BALL HEAD!" Kuro screamed

"That is not nice!" Chief Haro cried.

"Kuro! Hurry and dispose of them!" Albel ordered jumping back to us "If they block the time gate then there is absolutly no way for us to get to the other world!"

"Eh?"

"Albel is one of your reinforcments" Kuro smirked "He's powerful and he doesn't mind killing!"

"Cool" I said "But does he have to wear a skirt?"

"Don't make fun of his skirt!"

"Kuro!" Albel growled "And you two maggots! Do something useful!"

"Maggots?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"No problem Albel" Kuro raised her wand and swung it down "Meteor!" Two massive flaming meteors fell from the heavens sending sparks and fire everywhere

"Why'd you summons two?" I asked.

"One for the monsters and one-" She drew her staff back and batted me into the sky "Is for you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew towards the meteor and surprisingly, bounced off it and veered somewhere else! Towards...The... GROUND! "DAMN YOU KURO!"

ʓʓʓ

With a huge THUd I hit the sand again, it all went into my mouth as I skidded on my face, again... This time it was only my face! The rest of my body was flinged into the air on impact! When I had finally slowed down I stopped and the rest of my body landed with a dull WHUMP and a cloud of dust.

"Eww... Blecky..." I muttered trying to spit out all the sand that had collected in my mouth and tried to rub it out of my eyes DAMMIT!

"Hey are you ok?" a boy with blue hair asked me. I looked up and nodded

"I'm ok, thank you" I smiled then sighed "I can't believe Kuro batted me into that meteor..."

"Kuro? You mean Kuro Suzaku?" he asked. I nodded

"Yes yes! You know Kuro? She's hanging with that lady man A bell! Er, Albel."

"Yes, we parted with Kuro just a few moments ago" the blue haired boy said and he looked up "Hey what's that?"

"Eh?" I looked up and my back pack landed right on my head "OOOWWWIE!"

"What's with all the screaming here?" a blonde man asked looking over the blue head's shoulder

"This cat girl knows Kuro" blue head said

"You mean the one who summoned the giant black turkey?"

"Turkey? Last time I remember Kuro summoned a Phoenix, not turkeys" I said.

"How do you know?" the blue haired boy asked

"She's my best friend!" I said proudly.

"Really?" the blue haired boy said "Could you tell us if she's an Aquarian?"

"An Aquarium?" I cocked my eye brow "She's not an Aquarium, she's a black mage"

"Aquarian, not Aquarium" the blonde corrected

"Well I have no clue what an Aquarian is, but for sure she's a black mage" I said

"Black mage?"

"Oh yes! A master of magic! Power to create and to destroy! Mostly destroy though..." I said.

"Wait a sec, we left Kuro and Albel at the time gate which is a couple of kliks away," the bonde said tapping his chin "Whoa Kuro hits farther then I any girl I've seen! No offense Nel"

"None taken you thug" a red head said from behind him

"Hey..."

"Fayt? Hurry or we'll miss the ship!" A brown haired girl called running to the blue haired boy. She stopped to catch her breath and spotted me.

"AWW! It's a cat!" she said rubbing at my ears "Are these ears real? Where's your tail? Aww look at her whiskers Fayt!" she pulled my cheeks happily

"My face, is not to be played with" I said as she still pulled at my cheeks "And it's not made of rubber just in case you have more questions"

"I still have a question," the blonde asked glaring hard at me, his expression suddenly changed into a sheepish grin "What's that in the sky?" he pointed upwards.

"Eh?" I looked up and got smushed...Again...

"AHH! IT HAS A BALL FOR A HEAD!" the brown haired girl cried

"I'm sorry for scaring you! And I'm sorry for landing on you!" Chief Haro said jumping up "Are you ok?"

"Day...Not...Good..." I groaned peeling myself off the ground and trying to shake the sand out of my ears. It's not easy! The sand's getting stuck in my ear wax!

"Kuro hit me too as soon as I objected to you getting batted, thankfully the meteor was gone" Chief Haro said.

"Fayt! Come on! You're going to get left behind!" A blue haired girl called from a ship, I wasn't really paying attention to how it looked...

"Yeah! Sophia, make sure the thug doesn't get left behind!" a boy wearing a helmet and had a kinda racoon tail yelled

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" the blonde called running after the brown haired girl. Fayt began to run away and turned to me

"Are you two coming? Hurry! The ship's leaving!" he asked. Chief Haro looked at me and we both shrugged then bolted to the ship.

ʓʓʓ

"Whew! We made it!" the blue haired boy said and turned to Chief Haro and I "By the way, who're you two?"

"I'm-" I started before Chief Haro cut me off

"First you tell us" he said. The blue haired boy smiled

"My name's Fayt Leingod" he said

"I'm Sophia Esteed! I'm Fayt's cousin" the brown haired girl said happily. The blonde kinda tilted his head to the side grinning

"The name's Cliff Fitter!" he said and jumped back as the little boy with the kawaii ears and racoon tail lept in front of him

"I'm Roger S. Huxly!" he said "Cliff isn't his real name, his real name is Thug! Cause he looks like one!"

"Why you little brat!" Cliff shouted picking up Roger by one of the shoulder straps holding up this weird kinda thing, it kinda looked like a chest plate but it was so big it covered Rogers chest and a bit of his knees

"Bring it on! I'm more of a man then you'll ever be you thug!"

"You're twelve years old and you're only three feet tall! So zip it shorty!" as the two bickered the lady with the red hair sighed.

"My name's Nel Zelpher" she said smiling. Man she reminds me of Yuffie! Just older and not annoying and she doesn't have sticky fingers. Hey wait a sec, my Lifesavers are missing! NOOO! MY GREEN LIFESAVERS!

"I'm Maria Traydor!" the blue haired lady said. She sounded like Milly from Trigun! Ya know? The tall lady with the stun gun! Chief Haro nodded then saluted

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am Chief Haro of the Super Dimensional Guard or SDG if you will" he said. I smiled and bowed

"I'm Kiako Ornitier, nice to meet you" I said rubbing behind my head

"It's great to meet you too" Fayt said "So Maria, how long till we get to moon base?"

"I'd say either a couple of hours or a couple of days, I forget" Maria replied shrugging.

"Moon base? But the moon has no atmosphere" I said scratching my ear "How we gonna breathe?"

"That's why it's called Moon _Base_" Cliff said stressing Base "There's artificial atmosphere and there's oxygen, jeez what planet did you come from?" Man, I swear he seems like a meanie already...

"Who me? I'm from Earth!" I said "And where're you from Venus?"

"Actually Venus is unhabitable at the moment" Fayt said

"What? But I thought the acid there melted everything on contact!" I said totally confused "This makes no sense"

"Or as Grif said," Chief Haro said

"This doesn't seem physicly possible" Chief Haro and I said together.

"Not really" Cliff said "I'm from Klaus II, see?" he pointed to his neck and there was three green lines across his neck

"And I'm from Aquaria" Nel said.

"Wow, I must really live under a boulder" I said scartching at my head

"What're you talking about idiot? You have like three computers, two DVD players and a Playstation!" a voice behind me said. I turned around jumping in joy to who I saw

"D3pa1!" I cried hugging her

"AHH! LEMME GO!" D3pa1 cried pushing me off "BM, Wilt, help!"

"Black mage?" I asked "Awesome! It's like your dream come true!"

"Yeah I know isn't it awesome!" D3pa1 said happily "And I have another friend too!"

"Really? Who?" I asked but D3pa1 was too busy looking somewhere else

"Why is there a tennis ball here?" she asked pointing to Chief Haro, who sighed with his head in his hand.

"So, anywho, where's your other friend and BM?" I asked.

"BM! Wilt! Come here!" D3pa1 called. A black mage walked from around the corner followed by...a pair of red legs wearing sneakers? And tall white socks! Hey wait a sec...

"Holy cow..." I looked up to the ceiling and saw a small torso with the number 1 painted on it, his left arm was nothing but a stump. I looked up further to see a red kinda funny shaped face and had a few stitches on each cheek with a wide grin, I looked just a little more up and saw a pair of eyes, one was a bit smaller then the other and the antenae holding up the eye was kinda bent out of shape. The other one was just fine. Quite frankly, this guy looked pretty friendly but MAN was he tall! I swear! Like eight or nine feet tall! Probably taller! One thing for sure, he was taller then Kakashi and Cliff! Almost taller then Jack Skellington from Nightmare before Christmas!

"Hi there, Name's Wilt" he said waving with his good arm. I was a bit shocked and returned the wave but what caght me was, that his bad eye jiggled around whenever he spoke! I swear! It kept making rattling sounds!

"Oh I see, it's cool it's cool, I know I'm a bit broken with the wonky eye and the stubby arm, sorry" Wilt said, there goes his eye again.

"Oh don't apologize, sorry I was staring" I said quickly bowing "It's just, you're really tall"

"Opps, sorry" Wilt said bending down "Hey are you an imaginary friend?"

"You're tall!" Roger said running up to Wilt and looking up "You're super duper tall!"

"Eh, yeah, I guess... uh..." Wilt said trailing off. Roger just stared until he was hit over the head

"Stop stariing, it's not polite..." Cliff muttered.

"No." replyed to Wilt's question.

"Oh, sorry about that" Wilt apologized again

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked

"I dunno, sorry"

"Wilt's my imaginary friend!" D3pa1 stated "And BM is my hero!"

"Hero?"

"While you were skipping through flower fields going LA LA LA! I was actually doing something" D3pa1 said

"Ooh! I love flashbacks!" I said happily.

ʓʓʓ D3pa1 scene while Kiako was being smushed into the meteorʓ

"AHH!" D3pa1 cried as she fell from the sky landing on a high cliff. She groaned and rubbed her head as she slowly collected herself.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill that cat!" she growled taking out her revolver and cracking her knuckles "And I know exactly how" she grinned imagining meeting with Kiako again and punching her in the face.

"Heh heh, that dumbass is gonna die!" D3pa1 laughed and she suddenly stopped. She sniffed the air and gagged "DAMN MAN! What's that smell? Ewww it smells like-" feeling something on her shoulder she turned around and was face to mouth with...

"MALBORO! AGAIN?" D3pa1 cried back flipping and shooting her revolver taking out three of it's eyes. The Malboro gurgled and spat green gunk at her.

"Aw crap!" D3pa1 rolled to the side and the gunk fell where she was standing a second ago. Slowly the floor began to decay and melt "Shit!" D3pa1 fired at the Malboro again aiming into it's open mouth dodging another acid sludge ball. She grabbed a grenade from inside her inside vest pocket and pulled the pin out.

"DIE!" she threw the grenade into it's mouth. She expected an explosion but instead, the Malboro just burped out more sludge

"It swallowed my grenade!" D3pa1 exclaimed "That son of a bitch..."

"BLARG" the malboro gurgled and one of it's tentecles snapped around D3pa1's waist

"LEMME GO YOU SHIT SMELLING BASTARD!" D3pa1 screamed shooting into it's tentecle. The malboro got ready to toss D3pa1 into it's waiting mouth when a spear suddenly stabbed through it's tentecle cutting it off.

"What the-" D3pa1 looked up and saw a silhouette of a cloak and wide brimmed hat above another cliff, the stranger had glowing yellow eyes. He jumped down with a swish of his robes and grabbed his spear whic morphed back into an oak staff

"Firaga!" he cried sending the malboro into a ball of flames. It gurgled slowly trying to understand what the hell just happened. The black mage put up his staff muttering a few words

"Wateraga!" he swung down his staff as a wave of water crashed with the malboro sending it careening over the edge of the cliff. The black mage tapped at his hat professionaly and kneeled in front of D3pa1.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked her. D3pa1 shook her head

"No, not really" she replied

"Ok, then did it hurt?" he asked "When you fell from heaven?"

"No, not really" D3pa1 said again smiling.

"Good! Hey nice pants" he commented

"Thank you"

"I bet they'd look better on my bedroom floor though" the black mage said his eyes glowing coyly. D3pa1 blushed, this black mage was hitting on her! HER! One of the biggest black mage fans ever! (A/N: Trust me, I had a black mage tip his hat at me during an anime convention and when I told her she nearly strangled me)

"I'm D3pa1" she said

"Black mage, but you can call me BM sweetie" BM said.

"Ha ha, yeah, ok BM" D3pa1 said.

"So, you're doing what?" D3pa1 asked BM as they walked through the desert.

"I was just walking along, minding my own business until I heard you screaming" BM said "Then I saw the malboro, saw you, boom bang and here we are talking together"

"I see."

"So, you wanna go out for pizza and-" BM started

"No way." D3pa1 said suddenly taking a small side step "I don't even know you yet, so, no"

"Oh, alrighty then" Bm said then looked to the side "A sand storm's coming, better go find cover"

"YeaAHHHHHH!" D3pa1 screamed as a strange looking machine grabbed her and ran away with her

"Dpal!" BM cried trying to run after them but was blocked by a wall of sand "Oh no, the storms coming! Dpal!"

ʓʓʓ

"Hey! Let me go!" D3pa1 ordered taking out her revolver and shooting at the machine's arm that held her. She took out a fragment grenade and wedged it into one of it's joints

"So long butt licker!" D3pa1 yelled breaking off the robots arm and rolling away taking cover behind a rock.

BOOM! The machine blew up into millions of pieces flying in all directions.

"Whew..." D3pa1 said and spotted a kinda slanting rock that kinda hung over a hole looking place "That'd make a good shelter" she said and ran underneath the rock.

The sand storm now had set in and D3pa1 was hugging her knees waiting for it to pass. If it ever did pass...

"God dammit, I am so going to kill her for this..." D3pa1 grumbled "She left me all alone in a place I don't know...AGAIN"

"Who left you?" I voice asked and D3pa1's head lifted up from her knees to see... a pair...or...White socks? She looked up farther and saw a red smiling face. D3pa1 blinked a few times

"Hi there, My name's Wilt, how ya doin'?" he asked waving with his over sized hand. He only had one arm and his left arm was nothing but a stump and the stalk holding his left eye up was bent out of shape into a zig zag.

"I'm D3pa1" D3pa1 said standing up and shaking hands with Wilt, who had to kinda bend down. They both sat beside each other talking.

"So you're an imaginary friend?" D3pa1 said

"Yeah, I lived in a place called Fosters until when I walked into the parlor the fireplace swallowed me and I ended up here" Wilt said still grinning

"Jeez! Kiakos' mistake even messed with cartoon worlds" D3pa1 said shaking her head "And I know the perfect solution to make sure nothing else happens..." She imagined shoving a grenade in Kiako's mouth and pulling out the pin.

"Hey, the sand storm's over" Wilt said crawling out from their shelter with D3pa1 following

"D3pa1!" BM called running towards them "Oh, hiya there tall guy"

"Name's Wilt"

"BM, now hurry up! I found a way out of here!" BM said swirling his hands around until a big purple cloud puffed in front of them. He jumped on and held out his hand to D3pa1

"Get on you guys!" he said pulling D3pa1 on as Wilt climbed on bending his long legs so he fit on the cloud. BM muttered a few words and the cloud sped forward

"WHEEEEE!" D3pa1 cried holding onto her skull cap with her hand to make sure it didn't fly off. Wilt's face kinda got pulled back and BM had to hold his hat down with both hands

"We'll get to the Aquaeli in no time!" he said and already they were coming to a large ship.

"Whoa, this thing flys pretty fast" Wilt said almost flying off the cloud himself. When they got to the ship BM quickly turned the cloud back into thin air and led the way to the ship just before it left.

"Whew, good thing too" he said "Almost left without us"

"Where're we going?" D3pa1 asked

"Moon Base." BM said fixing his hat

"The moon?" Wilt asked with his wonky eye bouncing around and he looked to the side "Hey, is that an imaginary friend?" he asked pointing to an orange cat in a pink kimono. D3pa1 squinted and reconized the cat right away

"Oh, that cat's gonna die and get stuffed..." she muttered stalking to where she was standing with a couple of people.

"Man, I must really live under a boulder" she said scratching her head.

ʓʓʓ Back to the present time: Kiako P.O.Vʓ

"Ooh, so that's how you got here" I said "Just to tell you, it's not my fault that you ended up on the cliff"

"Yeah yeah right, this whole adventure is your fault" D3pa1 said

"Hey it's better then facing Mrs. Hoagie sandwich for LA class" I said. D3pa1 and I stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Cliff asked sticking his head from around the corner

"Nothing nothing!" We giggled. We had all settled into a room, I think and we all played the introducing game again.

"So, why are we going to the moon?" Wilt asked, he was so tall he had to bend down to fit in the room. Fayt looked side to side and pulled the five of us towards him and dropped his voice

"You can't tell anybody, as soon as I'm done telling you pretend you never heard it" Fayt said. We all nodded in agreement

"Well, recently I just found out I was a weapon to be used to the sake of the galaxy" Fayt said "My father had done a forbiddin experiment on genetic modification, I was his first experiment. I need to go to moon base to found out more on this research"

"Ooh" Wilt said "But, aren't you kinda upset with your dad?" Fayt smiled shaking his head

"What's past is past" he said "All we have now is the present and future"

"Damn straight!" Cliff said punching his fist into the air.

"How much longer till we get to moon base?" Roger asked eatting a...a. HEY!

"Hey! That's my Coffee Crisp bar!" I cried "Where'd you get it!"

"Out of this bag" Roger said holding up my backpack.

"Give it back!" I dove at him for it but he jumped over my head landing where I was sitting before

"Ha ha!" he laughed and took out a pixie stick "Hey I wonder what this is?"

"Uh oh!" Chief Haro and D3pa1 backed far away from the pixie stick.

"MINE!" I yelled playing tug O war with Roger for my backpack and pixie stick

"Let go! Finders keepers! Plus I'm hungry!"

"YAAARR! MY CANDY!"

"Hey cut it out you two!" Cliff said prying us both apart. I crossed my arms

"I would like my backpack back!" I demanded pointing at Roger who was happily chewing on a granola bar

"Ok squirt, give Kiako back her bag" Cliff said

"No way you big thug! Finders keepers!" Roger pouted

"Give it back to her Roger" Fayt said.

"Fine..." Roger said dumping out the contents of my bag until the pile of my stuff was a hill as tall as he was. He then handed the empty bag to me "Here's you bag"

"I want to stuff inside if it too!" I said scooping up all my junk into my backpack and zipping it close "Now I have to put a lock on this thing!" I sighed and took out another granola bar and handed it to Roger

"Eh?" he said cocking his head to the side while at the same time taking the granola bar

"You can have the granola bar if you leave my stuff alone, OK?" I said

"Ok!"

ʓʓʓ

Everyone had now left to do whatever they wanted, except D3pa1, Wilt, BM, Chief Haro and I. D3pa1 snapped her fingers in front of my face making me jump

"Gimme your binder and a pencil" she commanded

"Why?" I asked taking the things she asked for out

"To draw, dumbass!" D3pa1 said grinning

"Well EXCUSE ME" I said handed her my binder full of paper and an HB pencil.

"ERASER!" she cried

"OK! I shouted back into her face

"EWW! YOUR BREATH SMELLS!" D3pa1 yelled

"Opps, sorry" I said covering my mouth.

"Do you guys yell at each other all the time?" Wilt asked

"Nah, we just kinda-" D3pa1 said

"Beat the snot out of each other" I finished

"Yeah that's it" D3pa1 said and ripping out the piece of paper she was drawing on, threw it directly at BM

"Hey!" BM rubbed his head "What was that for?"

"Stop stroking my leg! It's creepy!" D3pa1 said lifting up her fist threatening to punch BM. He fliched with his hands flying to protect his crotch

"Ah! Not there! Please no!"

"Eww!" I said covering my eyes. Everyone laughed happily, well, everyone except BM. Wilt stood up but bumped his head on the ceiling

"Ooh, ow..." he winced rubbed his head while his wonky eye twirled around

"You ok?" I asked

"Yes, it sounded like you hit your head pretty hard" Chief Haro said.

"It's cool" Wilt smiled bending under the top of the door "I'm going for a walk, anyone coming?"

"I'll come" I said standing up

"Me too" D3pa1 said standing beside me and kinda shot me one of her own glares. Eh? Why's she glaring at me! I haven't done anything yet!

"I think I shall join you" Chief Haro said

"Yeah, same here" BM agreed.

"Goodie Goodie Gumdrops!" I grinned stuffing my binder and pencil back into my backpack and jogging to keep up with Wilt's giant steps, hey he's got really long legs!

ʓʓʓ

"So, where do you guys think the others are?" I asked as we walked down the hallways, I later found out that the ship we're on was called the Aquaeli! I've gotta remember that.

"Dunno, maybe in another room" Wilt said helpfully looking down at me with grin on his face. I smiled back at him, I swear he must be the nicest guy I've ever met! I'm starting to like him already. My inner chibi was smiling in a little kitty cat way with her eyes looking like when you press the shift key on a key board and press the number 6 twice.

"Probably" D3pa1 said smirking

"Hey, isn't that Maria?" Chief Haro asked as Maria ran towards us

"Hey guys" she greeted and we all returned her greeting "So, could you all come in here for a minute?" she gestured to a room behind her

"Great, more sitting..." I humoured

"You could stand if you want" D3pa1 said

"No thanks!"

We had all settled into another room, I took a seat beside Cliff and D3pa1 sat on the other side of me

"So, what'd you call us here for?" BM asked fixing his hat

"Well, as soon as we get to Moon Base we'll be heading straight for the science facility" Fayt said

"An' we were wondering if you guys were coming with us or not" Cliff said

"Yeah, the more the merrier" Sophia smiled

"I'm hungry!" Roger cried.

"Would you stop complaining!" Cliff yelled

"WAHH! THE THUG'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"STOP CALLING ME A THUG YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Stop yelling! Jeez..." D3pa1 yelling over the both of them as Roger was sitting of Cliffs shoulders and pulling at his hair.

"Get off you!" Cliff growled yanking Roger off his head and plopping him in Sopia's lap.

"WAHH! CLIFF'S TRYING TO HURT ME!" Roger cried

"Cliff, be a little easy on the kid" Maria said

"Arg, stupid brat..." Cliff mumbled sitting himself down again. I smiled to myself

"So, how much longer till we get to Moon Base?" Chief Haro asked

"I'd say, in a few more hours" Fayt said, I tried to hide a yawn by yawning in my mouth but it still came out.

"Yeah, during that time you guys should take a nap or something" Cliff said sitting back and crossing his hands behind his head "As soon as we're done here I'm going to sleep..."

"That's ok Cliff, you go now, we pretty much are done discussing things" Fayt smiled "Unless you all would like to ask more questions"

"I'm ok" I said

"Me too"

"Yeah"

"I'm fine"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your left" Fayt said and D3pa1 thanked him and quickly walked out. I yawned again

"I think I'll take a nap..." I muttered hugging my backpack like a toy on my lap. I heard a snore and looked to the side to see Cliff had already fallen asleep slouching in his chair, I grinned, took out my camera and quickly snapped a picture

"Hey..." Cliff said lazily opening his eye "I ain't something on display ya know..."

"Sorry, couldn't resist" I said sheepishly rubbing behind my head and yawned again. While the others were discussing some other little things, I struggled to keep my eyes open. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Wilt

"I'm going back to the room we were in before, you coming?" he asked smiling

"Su-" I paused to yawn again "Sure"

"Ok, let's go" he smiled again and bent under the door frame out of the room, his head reappeared upside down "We'll try not to sleep too long"

"Don't worry, we'll come to wake you up before we depart" Nell told us

"Oh, it's ok, I'll sleep for only a minute then wake the others when it's time to leave" Wilt said

"No no, you get some sleep mister!" I said shaking my finger at him

"Sorry" Wilt said

"Stop being sorry, it's not your fault" I turned and smiled at the others "Thanks a bunch guys" I walked out with Wilt taking hold of his over sized hand and nearly dragging him to the room.

ʓʓʓ

"Now..." I said looking around the room "How're we going to do this?"

"Well, you could sleep in one of the chairs" Wilt suggested, awww! He's one of the first guys to care! I think I'm starting to like Wilty, er ,Wilt! Yeah!

"No I meant for you, how're you going to sleep?" I tapped my chin looking at the chairs.

"It's ok, I'll take the floor" Wilt said

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I said quickly "No sleepy on floors! We could try to bunch a whole bunch of chairs together to make a long enough bed! YEAH! I'm getting smarter everyday! Wait a sec... Oh yeah, the chairs have armrests... Dammit!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble" Wilt said "I'll just try to sleep in a chair or on the floor on a few pillows"

"Floor is not an option, and are you sure you're going to be comfy in a tiny chair?"

"It's ok, I'll sleep in a chair" Wilt said sitting down and his long legs reached nearly the three more chair lengths

"Are you obsolutly sure, you can sleep in a chair?" I asked once more just to make sure.

"It's all cool ok? I'm really sorry for all the trouble" Wilt said

"Man stop apologizing! It's not even your fault" I said settling into a chair myself digging in my backpack "Wanna blanket?"

"Ok" Wilt said and I tossed him two blankets "Umm, why do I have two?"

"One for your body and one for your legs," I said "If you want a blanket for your feet I can get that too"

"No no, I'm fine" Wilt said gingerly laying a blanket over his stilt legs and wrapping one around his body using one arm

"You want any help? Looks kinda hard to tuck yourself in with one arm"

"It's cool" Wilt smiled.

"Okie doke! Nighty night!" I said sitting on the chair and holding up my head with one hand

"Don't you need a blanket?" Wilt asked curiously

"Nah, I can't sleep when I have a blanket while I'm sleeping in a chair" I replied closing my eyes. There was a long long silence.

"Kiako?" Wilt said softly

"Mm-hm?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Oh, um... it's nothing" I smiled

"Okie doke smokie" There was another silent moment until I got so bored trying to fall asleep I kinda squinted through my eyes to see if Wilt was still awake. I saw him, but he wasn't asleep. He was taking the blanket that was on his legs off and reaching over to me with his uberly long arm, layed the blanket over me then giving my ears a rub as he fed me another 'sorry'

"Wow, they are real" I heard his whisper and saw him turn over with his other blanket. I opened my eyes remaining still and watching him, his snores sounded kinda strange, like...

"Snoo, snoo, snoo, snoo..." Like that. I chuckled and closed my eyes again.

ʓʓʓ

I woke while being violently shaked like a Shake and Bake box

"GAK!" I flailed my arms to try and attak my assaillant my hands knocking into a pair of glasses

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME JERK?" D3pa1 shreiked smacking me upside the head. I swear she looked like she was ready to explode!

"Invite you to wha?" I asked rubbing my head

"To sleep with you guys! You got to sleep with BM AND Wilt and you didn't even invite me?" D3pa1 said "Kiako I'm shocked!"

"BM? When'd BM get in here!" I looked around and saw BM on a bed of two chairs put together with...Hey! What happened to Wilt's blanket?

"Wilt! What happened to your blanket?" I asked jumping to my feet seeing Wilt had stood up stretching and yawning as his cheeks were pulled down from his mouth opening to yawn. D3pa1 and I looked at each other and smiled thinking of the same thing. What was that you ask? THAT WILT LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE YAWNING! THERE! I SAID IT!

"Well, BM came and asked for the blanket so I let him have it" Wilt said rubbing his working eye. I swear my inner chibi had watery eyes of admiration, he's so nice! Ok maybe I should stop doing that...

"BM!" I looked to where the black mage had made a make shift bed of two chairs put together. I stalked over to him and snatched up my blanket. Or I tried to anyway...

"GIMME BACK MY BLANKIE!" I cried trying to pull it out of BM's grasp.

"Er... White mage? Come'ere and give your big strong mage a kiss..." BM grumbled still dreaming. D3pa1 grabbed the front of his robes with her eye twitching

"WAKE UP!" D3pa1 yelled shaking BM like crazy "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" BM just kinda hung there in her grasp when dark red began to spill from his nose.

"Uh oh!" Wilt said looking around "Is he hurt? What happened!"

"He's just thinking very very VERY bad thoughts..." D3pa1 growled and gave BM another shake. She finally got so frustrated, she drew her hand back and... I covered my eyes

SLAP!

"Huh? White mage don't be like that!" BM cried waking up and looking at a very angry D3pa1 "Eh, Oh hi Dpa1"

"DON'T 'HI' ME YOU PERVERT!" D3pa1 cried threating to kick him.

"AHH! NOT THERE!" There was a knock at the door and a half expected it to be someone next door asking what all the racket was. My other half? A MAN EATTING MONSTER! I felt a smack on my head

"Would you stop waving your arms around and get the door?" D3pa1 said as BM quickly wiped the blood from his nose. I opened the door and saw Nell

"Oh, Hi Nell" I said "Is it time to go?"

"Pretty soon" she said "You guys better come"

"Ok!" I turned to the others "Ikoze!"

"Speak english dumbass"

"Let's go!" I corrected and ran out with the others behind me.

Authors notes: MAN! Sorry this was so long! This is all based off of Star Ocean 3: Til the end of time. Unfortunatly I don't own the game. Yet. I MUST SAVE UP MONEY! I hoped you liked this chapter. And just to let you all know, It was D3pa1's idea to put Wilt in. WE JUST LUFF HIM SO MUCH! And to Firaja, I'm sorry Kel and the others aren't getting much action, but they will later! I promise! Gotta close here, bye!


	24. Time to learn a secret

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters!

And thank god for the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

We soon reached a futuristic facility and disembarked from the Aquaelie (Yes, I just found out how to spell it)

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Wilt grinned. I walked forward and fell straight on my face!

"What the hell! I can't be this unlucky!" I cried and saw I tripped on... a... a?

"It- It's a rock!" Maria said picking it up

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" a voice rang out

"Ok!" Wilt said

"Shhh!"

"Sorry" Suddenly a small girl with silver hair in pigtails wearing a mauve shirt skirt kinda thing with black shorts, three belts around her waist, long ribbons attached to her wrist and bells on her boots!

"You ruined our gig! How are we gonna make any money now? It's payback time!" she said "Huh?"

"Peppita!" Fayt and Sophia gasped at the same time

"Fayt? Sopia! What're you doing here!" the girl cried. As soon as she led us to what Maria called a Main Recreational room, Fayt and Sophia explained everything why we were here.

"Wow, that's an amazing story" Peppita said

"That's why we have to hurry on over to the research area. Peppita, why are you guys here?"

"We came to put on a show-what else?" Peppita cried "But while we were getting ready, that evacuation announcement came on, and we got shoved in here. I was so mad, I came here to give them a piece of my mind!"

"That's dangerous, you know. You have no idea how serious this is." Sophia said to the little girl, I was busy scratching my head, I swear I still have sand in my ear!

"Yeah, but it's better than doing nothing. I hate the feeling of getting walked all over. It's frustrating, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah" Cliff agreed rubbing the back of his head

"I suppose so" Wilt said

"You can say that again" Nel said.

"Well, I do know how that feels" Maria said

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous." Fayt said "You need to wait here and leave the rest to us. Can you do that, Peppita?" Peppita looked like she was thinking it over then sighed

"Ok..." she said. With that we all got up and everyone started to leave to another part of the base, the girl walked up to D3pa1, Wilt, Haro, BM and I

"Who're you guys?" she asked "I'm Peppita Rosetti! Or Souffle Rosetti!"

"Your name means blow?" I asked thinking of French class

"What? NO!"

"Sorry, just in French souffle means blow" I said

"So who are you?"

"I'm Kiako Ornitier"

"D3pa1!"

"I'm Chief Haro"

"You can call me BM"

"Name's Wilt" Peppita looked up

"Can you bend down a minute?" she asked. Wilt bent down to her level and as soon as he was in reach, Peppita grabbed his googly eye

"Ow" Wilt said and his googly eye swirled in circles making a rattling sound again

"Sorry, just checking something" Peppita said.

"Well, we better follow the others before we lose them," Haro said "Good bye Peppita, stay safe"

"Okay already!"

ʭʓʓ

We caught up with the others quickly when something began to blare from the speakers

"Intruder alert, intruder alert. Intruders detected within facility" a computerized voice said

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Wilt cried jumping up and down"But that is definitely not ok!" he was pointing down the hall

"You don't think they're talking about us, do you?" Cliff said taking out a pair of gauntlets and slipping them over his hands

"I don't think so" Fayt said but none the less rested his hand on a sword handle at his waist. Then, they finally FINALLY noticed Wilt jumping around pointing at a kinda golden colored maiden with six wings

"What is it?" Sophia asked

"I proclaim the will of the Enforcers. You are a plague...to be destroyed." the maiden said

"Is...that one of the Executioners?" Maria said.

"That's no god" Nel retorted.

"Why are you doing this?" Fayt demanded

"The Enforcers shall purify this defiled galaxy. The Proclaimers shall purge the defilement. Prepare to die, irregularities"

"Die!"

"Wilt! Take cover! D3pa1, Guard Wilt!" I called quickly doing hand seals and putting my hand up to my mouth "Katon! Grand Fireball no jutsu!" I blew as the flames engulfed the Proclaimer.

"Whoa! Pepper breath?" Cliff asked

"No, magic!" I replied. The proclaimer burst through the flames as pillars of light surrounded her. Cliff who was too close got hit up to four or five times!

"Cliff! You ok?" Maria called taking out a gun and shooting at the Proclaimer.

"Never better!" Cliff said flipping back to his feet and running forward then jumped high into the air above the Proclaimer "Take this! Aerial assault!" he dove down feet first at the Proclaimer and kicked her in the head sending her flying.

"Kiako look out!" Wilt cried and I turned around to be face to face with the Proclaimer. She drew out a sword and slashed at me in an X kinda way.

"EEEK!" I was ready to scramble when an orange arrow hit one of her wings.

"Run idiot!" D3pa1 called hiding behind some crates with Wilt. At least she was guarding him. I jumped back and stumbling over myself.

"Dimension Door!" Fayt shouted as a purple, red and black as he disappeared into the vortex and re-appeared behind the Proclaimer slashing it from behind.

"Fiery Fury!" Roger cried running at the proclaimer leaving a trail of fire behind him and hitting her into the air "One!" he took out a rocket launger. I MEAN A FREAKING ROCKET LAUCHER! "Two!" Roger shot the rocket laucher at the Proclaimer leaving her in the air for a moment "Gotch ya!" He said triumphantly running away. The Proclaimer slowly got to her feet, er, Wings, uh, SHE WAS JUST FLOATING IN THE AIR OK!

"Uh oh... I have a bad feeling about this" Sophia said. The Proclaimer slowly drew out her sword again and stabbed at the ground. A bright light eminated from her body, blinding me in the process...

"It's...Too bright!" I cried covering my eyes "I can't see a thing!" I found myself walking blindly for a moment

"Kiako stand still!" I heard someone holler and felt something grab me. After a moment I blinked away the little dots that surrounded my vision and felt whatever that was holding onto me slide down and land on the floor with a thud. I looked down and gasped

"C-Cliff-san!" I dropped to my knees and gave the Klausian a light shake.

"Oww... You...Gotta be more...careful kid..." Cliff groaned slowly sitting up. Fayt darted to us sliding down beside Cliff

"Here," Fayt said taking out a blueberry and shoving it in Cliffs mouth. Cliff jumped up to his feet

"You didn't have to shove it in Fayt..." he said smiling "But thanks" I quickly did a seal

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" I cried creating four different clones. They surrounded the Proclaimer and did as many attacks as they could

"Grand fireball no jutsu!"

"Blades of Blood!"

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"FACE MY POKEY WRATH!" I chuckled at the last attack while my clone was jabbed her finger poking at the Proclaimer. The Proclaimer took her sword out again and slashed all my clones away into smoke. I suddenly felt a giant pain in my stomache

"GAH!" I screamed falling to my knees doubling over grinding my teeth.

"What's wrong!" Fayt dropped beside me "Kiako? Are you ok? What's happning!"

"I... don't know..." I lifted my hand and saw blood "Uh..." Chief Haro dived beside me

"Go help your friends! I'll watch her" he said

"Ok" Fayt nodded and dashed back into battle. D3pa1 was beside me shaking my shoulder

"Hey! What're you doing just sitting here!" she cried. I batted her with my hand

"Just...Shut up..." I muttered changing into White mage Dress sphere and sent a healing aura to my side. In a few moments, I felt better and stood up changing back to Festival Goer.

"Electric Fists!" Cliff shouted punching at the Proclaimer as bolts of electricity flew from hit fists

"Shadow wave!" Nel shouted next as dark purple rays went from her body and slammed into the Proclaimer. Now the Proclaimer was on the ground using her sword to support itself up.

"HYAA!" a voice said and kicked the Proclaimer, my guess probably killing it because it stopped moving.

"Peppita!" Fayt and Sophia cried

"Ha! What a wimp. Should have known better than to mess with me!" Peppita said. Nel shook her head

"I don't believe it..." she said. Peppita walked to us smiling

"You told me to wait, but I just couldn't take it." she said "I didn't listen to anyone, not even the Circus Master. I had to come. Hee hee"

"Oh, dear..." Maria said.

"It's no laughing matter. Attacking so suddenly like that... You're reckless beyond all reason." Nel said

"Funny to hear you say that, now, What do we do?" Cliff asked

"How am I suppose to know?" Fayt replied shrugging.

"Come on, come on. Take me with you. I'll make myself useful." Peppita pleaded

"Oh, I don't know about that" Maria said

"But we can't just let her stay here alone" Sophia said.

"She got here alone, so she should be able to get back, too." Maria said bluntly.

"That may be so but..."

"Well, what should we do? Turn her away?" Nel asked

"Ah na na" I said

"Banana?" Wilt asked curiously

"I don't know"

"I have an idea!" BM said, hey where was he the whole battle! "We could get rid of all the men, except for me, and the chicks and I could go and find things out!" Nel glared at him

"If you want to die a quick death, keep talking" she threatened.

"Please let me come!" Peppita begged. Fayt thought for a moment and sighed

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? I mean, you've already come this far." he said "And I'd feel bad if I made you go back by yourself. So, I figure at least while we're here, it'd be safer if we took you along with us. "

"well, that makes sense..." Maria said

"I guess it's ok"

"All right! Whoo! cheers everybody!" Peppita shouted bouncing around.

"But remember, it's only until we leave Moon base" Fayt warned

"Just try to stay out of trouble ok?" Sophia said

"No problem! You can count on me!" Peppita said punching the air.

"I'd really like to believe that" Nel retorted

"Be nice" I said and grinned at Peppita "Just be careful, and stay with the group"

"All right! Then let's get going!" Peppita said ignoring me. I fell over anime style and hung my head

"No one ever listens to me..." I muttered

"What'd you say? Sorry I wasn't listening to you" D3pa1 said

"Nothing..."

᤻ʓʓ

After a long long LONG walk around the base dodging machines and other monsters, we came to a large labratory.

"Everyone, look for something out of the ordinary" Maria said and everyone nodded looking around the room.

"...No good. There's nothing here out of the ordinary" Fayt said shakingi his head

"Well, everything here is out of the ordinary to me" D3pa1 said crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah" I agreed. Cliff walked up to a giant computer screen

"Computer, we'd like to browse the database for information on weapons using symbological genetics." he said to the screen. The screen blinked on and after a moment, a computerized voice said

"No matching data found"

"Damn! Does the data even exist!" Fayt cried out in frustration

"Calm down!" both D3pa1 and I shouted.

"Uncle Robert wouldn't lie" Sophia said "The data must be here somewhere"

"She's right, don't give up yet" Maria said, Fayt sighed

"I know, I know..." Maria put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes for a moment. I put my index and middle finger on my forehead trying to think. Unfortunatly, all I could think about was the battle at the bridge, I really hope everyone's ok... I better think of a good way to make it up to them.

"Computer," Maria said suddenly "scan my genetic profile and search the database for any matching data."

"Searching" In a couple of seconds the computer responded "one result found"

"Bingo!" Cliff yelled

"Yayness!" I said then went quiet "Sorry..." A kinda video started to play

"The Coming Crisis for Humanity'?" Fayt said. The moniter switched to a picture of a man and a few ithers wearing lab coats

"My dad and...Uncle Robert?" Sophia said bewildered.

"They're pretty young, but I think you're right" Fayt said. I looked at Maria as she stared at the screen in sadness

"Mom..." she said

"That woman at the end?" Fayt asked pointing

"Yes...That's her" Maria said closing her eyes for a moment. Wilt put a hand of comfort on her shoulder. The video showed Fayt's dad and his associates, then it showed an orange yellow ish kinda planet

"There's planet Styx" Bm pointed out

"It, looks kinda like Venus?" I said rubbing my chin. The computer continued talking

'This project was initiated as a result of the exploration of the planet Styx in Galactic Year 752.' 'Styx is an unusual planet on

which explorers found the Time Gate-a portal that seems to be a sort of time machine.' 'A full-scale study of Styx and the Time Gate was undertaken in 752.' 'The Time Gate is sentient.' 'That was about all we knew about it based on our research up to that point. No one yet knew who had created the Time Gate, or for what purpose.' 'However, all became clear after the study conducted in Galactic Year 752.'" Fayt's dad was saying.

"Is any of this overloading your brain yet?" D3pa1 teased

"Hey! No!" I said then poked my fingers together in embarrasment "Maybe..." Cliff crossed his arms

"Never heard about this before. Something this big should have been major news" he said. Fayt's dad continued as the camera switched back to him.

"After an investigation extending over several weeks, we have discovered that the Time Gate responds to symbological data. And it was recently discovered that when certain special symbological data are sent into the Time Gate, it is possible to obtain recorded data from the Time Gate itself.' 'However, included in these data was information more horrifying than we could have imagined.' 'We learned of the existence of 4D beings.'"

"A 4D... being?" Peppita said curiously

"Four-dimensional entities... Possessing technology far more advanced than our own-including the ability to travel through time.

Furthermore, as we continued our research, we found out that these beings may actually have created our universe."

"C-Created!" Sophia cried

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me" Maria said

"Not really, more like a science fiction movie" D3pa1 said

"Yeah"

"Sh, Quiet" Fayt hissed.

"The symbological technology that we use today originated with these beings. The Time Gate on the planet Styx was also created by using their advanced symbological technology.' 'We had thought that the Time Gate was a portal for traveling through time, but it appears we were wrong.' 'The Time Gate is in fact a door to 4D space." Fayt's dad said

"Man, doesn't he ever run out of breath?" I whispered to myself

"'Time travel was a phenomenon that occurred as a result of the protective measures taken to prevent us from detecting the existence of 4D space.' 'The 4D universe allows free movement through time... And the Time Gate tapped into that potential.' 'This was a most exciting discovery.' 'Not only were we able to unravel the mystery of the Time Gate, we were also able to confirm the existence of a new species.' 'But then something completely unexpected happened. The Time Gate spoke a warning..." The camera switched to Fayt's dad and the Time gate, the thing we came out of!

"Isn't that the thing we came out of?" Chief Haro asked

"Yeah, but we're not 4D being are we?" I said and watched again.

"Resign thyselves" the time gate said

"Doctor, the Time Gate..." A subordinate said

"What in the world...!" Chief Haro seemed to be in deep thought one hand behind his back and one hand holding where a normal mans chin would be.

"Science in the Eternal Sphere has advanced too far. This cannot be left unchecked." The time gate said

"The Eternal Sphere?" Fayt's dad asked.

"What's an Eternal Sphere?" Peppita asked

"A sphere that goes on forever!" I said trying to make it into a joke, instead everyone was still concentrating on the screen. I let my shoulders slump and looked up again. No one seems to find me funny...

"The Eternal Sphere is the universe as known to your kind" The time gate said again. Hey wait a sec, how can it talk! This doesn't seem physicly possible...

"Time Gate, tell us what you mean... Our science has advanced too far?" Fayt's dad asked

"Symbological genetics is the science of the Creator, as is the symbology on which it is based. It is a forbidden art.' 'Your kind

has foolishly trespassed info a forbidden domain.' 'There is a danger that this forbidden technology will be turned against the Creator. Thus, the time is near when he shall unleash the wrath of his Enforcers upon you all" The Time gate said. It switched back to Fayt's dad's face

"We were terrified by the Time Gate's warning.' 'The Creator was going to destroy his creations.' 'It appeared that the armageddon prophesied by numerous religions was going to come true.' 'We asked whether we could escape annihilation by abandoning symbological genetics.' 'But the Time gate's reply completely crushed all our hopes"

"It is too late. Even should you abandon your work, another will come to take it up again. Such is the way of your kind.' 'You are contaminated beyond salvation.' 'Your annihilation is inevitable. This is not a warning. This is a sentence.' 'Resign thyselves.' 'Resign thyselves.' 'Resign thyselves." The time gate repeated. The screen faded to black.

"Ok, either that gate thingy had a loop on or he just likes to say Resign thyselves" I said aloud rubbed my ears.

"We returned to Moonbase, stunned.' 'This entity, beyond our understanding, had proclaimed our doom" Fayt's dad continued. The camera switched to him and his people.

"At first, we considered reporting this to the top levels of the Federation government, but it was too outrageous-we knew that no one would believe us. Our choice was either to reconcile ourselves to the Creator's wish for our destruction, or to fight to the bitter end. We chose the path of resistance. We would not accept our death sentence. If we are to die, we'll die fighting.' 'Be that as it may, our enemy was the Creator of our universe. How could we face an enemy who possessed absolute power? To fight, we needed a tremendous power of our own. We decided to use symbological genetics in an attempt to create a weapon-a human with powers that could defeat the Creator.' 'This was our project." Thye camera showed some sort of tube cylinder thingies holding, humans!

"Two children were selected to be the subjects of our experiments...' 'I am sure there is no way we could ever apologize enough to these children, no way we could ever earn their forgiveness. People may label us as monsters. Nevertheless, we feel that this research-and this research alone-has a chance of saving us all. These children are our hope.'" Fayt's dad said.

"That would be us" Fayt said

"Hey wait a sec!" I said "That means one was Fayt! But who's the other one?" Maria closed her eyes

"It, was me" She said and opened them again "Please stop interrupting, we're all trying to listen"

"Sorry"

"The computations we ran on the data obtained from the Time Gate indicate that the Creator's power is phenomenal.' 'We gave one child the power to destroy-the Destruction gene. To the other child, we gave the power of change-the Alteration gene. However, we do not expect that the powers of these two children alone are enough to stand up to the 4D Being known as the Creator. 'We believe our survival rests on one thing: we must enter 4D space and defeat the Creator.' 'That is why we have decided to give the next child, Professor Esteed's child, the power to connect space-the Connection gene. She will be able to use this symbological genetic power to create a path through the Time Gate and into 4D space." The camera showed a very young girl that looked like, Sophia!

"What?" Sopia gasped

"This unborn child is the key to unlocking our enemies' gates"

"Sophia? You too?" Fayt said looking at her

"No, it can't be! I..." Sophia cried. Fayt comforted her as Fayt's dad continued

"The children's powers will not flower immediately. However, when these three children come together, their different symbological genes will resonate, and it should be possible for them to utilize their powers. Beyond this, they must learn control by applying their powers in combat. I planning to talk to the children directly when the time comes, but if something should happen to me, please, whoever is watching this video, let them know. I apologize for asking this of you, but there is a great deal at stake." He bowed

"What we did was inhumane and forbidden by Federation law. We could never apologize enough to our children, the subjects of these experiments. Did we do the right thing? This is a question I find myself unable to answer. I'm sure we'll find out when the final day of judgment arrives. If the children choose annihilation-not to use their powers-then so be it. These powers belong to the children, and it is up to them to decide how to use them..." he said and after a breif pause said

"Finally, I have something I want to say to our children...' 'I feel horrible for making you bear this heavy burden. I will not ask for your forgiveness. I only ask that you choose your own path. Think, decide, act for yourselves. Even if you choose to fight, even if you choose to accept annihilation. That is all we, your self-indulgent parents, desire from you." he paused again "We love you." The moniter then turned off.

"Why us?" Sophia said

"I think it had to be us, they believed we could do it" Fayt said

"Well, I gotta be honest, I still don't really understand what's going on. But it's obvious our parents left the future in our hands"

"Our genes have determined our destiny" Maria said

"That might have been true until now, but like my dad said, the choice is in our hands now." There was another pause.

"Well, are you guys going to do it?" BM asked and got a punch in the face

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" D3pa1 screamed beating on him.

"Yeah! Time to go meet the boss!" Peppita cheered and Fayt nodded in agreement

"To the planet Styx" he said

"All right!"

"Yayness! Hopefully I can get back with Kuro and Simmons and the gang!" I said happily

"Who?" D3pa1 asked

"Oh you'll see"

"Tell me!"

"AHH! DON'T EAT ME!"

"TELL ME!"

"AHH! YOU SPAT IN MY EYE!"

"Opps, sorry"

ʓʓʓ

We went back to the Recreational room to go back to the Aquaelie. Fayt turned to Peppita

"Peppita. We have to say good-bye here" he said

"Whaaat! NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Peppita cried

"Don't throw a tantrum, ok?" Sophia said

"But everyone else is going! I wanna go too!" Peppita pouted and ran to me throwing her arms around my waist "Can I come? Pretty please! PLEASE KITTY!" I glanced at D3pa1, whom was howling in laughter

"Help me out here..." I hissed from the corner of my mouth and turned to Peppita "Sorry, but you can't come. It's too dangerous" Peppita looked up at me

"But you're going!" she cried

"Well, um..." I rubbed my head, might as well spit "I have people important to me, I have to go help them"

"I WANNA COME TOO! I WANNA GO!"

"Yes, but from there we're going on into 4D space" Fayt said

"To fight the Creator right?" Peppita said still clinging to my waist. Um, guys, anytime now!

"Yeah, because if we don't, everything will end" Maria said

"Wow, way to lay it on nicely" I chuckled

"Then I wanna fight, too! I don't want everything to end! Everyone's fighting but me! Don't leave me all alone here!" Peppita cried.

"Don't you have any family or a group you came with?" Chief Haro asked

"She came with a group of people called the Rosetti troup" Sophia explained

"I WANNA COME HELP!"

"But it's dangerous. We don't even know what kinda place it is!" Maria protested

"Yeah, well, but everyone's still going anyway!" Peppita pouted again and this time grabbed onto Wilt's leg "I can come right?"

"Well, it's not really up to me, sorry" he said patting her head.

"Go back to your parents. This is serious. Where we're going is no place for children" Maria said and she looked at me and D3pa1 "You five better find a way out of here, we don't want you involved"

"Well actually in a way you're involved with our problem too" D3pa1 said shrugging

"What do you mean by that?" Cliff asked. Uh oh...

"Maria, that was a bit harsh" Sophia said

"But it's true. A child that doesn't know what she's getting into will only slow us down" Maria said. Peppeta had fallen into silence letting her arms drop from Wilt's leg to her sides

"You know, the Circus Master...isn't really my dad. My real dad's a soldier in the Pangalactic Federation. That's what my mom told me, before she died. He's a brave, brave soldier, and he's worked his whole life to protect people. My mom always said I take after him " she said solemnly tapping her shoes on the floor making the bells on them jingle. She looked up at Maria with a hard look on her face

"Peppita..."

"Miss Maria, if we don't defeat the Creator, everything's gonna end, right?" Peppita asked

"Yes"

"I don't really understand the hard stuff, but... I think I understand what we gotta do. I wanna go. I have to save the Circus Master, and Ursus, and all the rest... I know what I'm getting into, I don't care if I die trying! Please...take me with you!" Peppita pleaded. Everyone had fallen silent. I was shocked by her story and looking at her expression I could she was fighting tears. I sighed heavily shaking my head with my hand flying to my forehead. I bent down beside her

"Ok, you can come" I said smiling. So it wasn't my place to say, this girl almost reminded me of a person I knew before.

"What? Who're you to decide?" Nel asked

"Yeah, I don't think it'd be a good idea to bring a kid with us" Cliff said "We're baby sitting enough kids as it is"

"Har har, very funny" Fayt said sarcasticly.

"I know, but she's coming with me" I said standing up "Besides, we're not traveling with you, we're just traveling the same pace as you" I recalled Zero's words from when Chichiri joined us. Oh I hope he's alright...

"Peppita,If you're going to come with us, you have to want to live. Do you understand? Never say anything like that again" Fayt said

"You don't mean-"

"We're not going there to die. We're going there to live..." he said "Understand?" Peppita nodded furiously

"Mm-hmm, yes!" she said smiling. Cliff shrugged

"What can ya do?" he said with a shake of his head

"But you have to get the Circus Master's permission first. Otherwise, forget about it" Fayt warned.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He must be really worried about you." Sophia said

"Well, ok" Peppita said running around a corner and coming back "I'm back! He said I could go! All right, everyone... Let's move

out" Fayt and the others began to walk back to the Aquaelie. We did too until Peppita grabbed my waist again

"Eh?" I said bewildered

"Thanks, for letting me come" she said smiling up at me "Now hurry up slow poke!"

ʓʓʓ

"We're back, Commodore" Fayt said to a man on the ship as we reached the bridge

"What took so long? Any interference from the Executioners?" he asked

"Yes, but we made it" Fayt said with a look of relief

"Indeed. Glad to have you back safely. But first things first. Did you find out anything?" Fayt and Maria explained what we had found out, about everything. My brain still hurts from all that info! While the Commodore, Fayt and Maria discussed things, I was looking out the veiwscreen. I've never actually seen space before, it really was beautiful. I found myself smiling and felt a nudge

"What're you smiling about?" D3pa1 asked poking me in the arm

"Nothing!" I said

"why're you blushing?

"NOTHING!" Well, it was something... Seeing the stars reminded me of Kakashi, and the memories we had together, and- Arg! No time ot be thinking of him now! Sirens suddenly blared

"What's going on?" Chief Haro asked running to the Commodore

"The Executioners are moving against our final line of defense!" a Lieutenant cried.

Some kinda of weird futuristic ships began to fly towards us as what looked like plasma turrets heating up aiming right at the Aquaeli

"The Executioners have reached our final line of defense. They are now approaching the Earth at warp speed 12. We are reading a strong energy emission, magnitude 3. Projected target point New York. Raise planetary defense shield to maximu!" a female officer ordered as crew members ran to their duties. A beam flew from a ship and collided with the ships sheilds rocking the vessel

"Yeowza!" I cried trying not to fall but started to anyway but felt someone grab my arm

"Hold on kid!" Cliff said grasping my arm in his big hand. D3pa1 screamed falling over while Black Mage caught her

"Thanks BM" she said then with a looked at the current position she was in, on top of BM.

"Well, I thought that I'd have to come to you" BM said his yellow eyes turning into smiling archs. With a look of fury D3pa1 punched him to the other side of the bridge

"D3pa1!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GROPING ME BM!"

"Hey if we're gonna die better to make it worth while!"

"Section #1, #2 and #8 systems are down!"

"Shield's down to 35 efficiency! All systems are down!"

"We're trying!"

"Damn it all, what are you doing?"

"Damn it! Such destruction from a single shot?" The cannons fired again throwing Haro to the floor

"Hey are you ok!" Wilt sprinted across the room with ease and pulled Haro up.

"A powerful energy emission is coming from the enemy Executioner. The reaction is an excess Magnitude of 3. No wait, Magnitude 4.5 There's no stopping it!" I widened my eyes. If a blast from that speed came to this ship with the shields so low, this whole thing's going to be like a pop can in a shooting range!

"Is this, the will of the Creator? Is our sin is so...so unforgivable?" someone said. Another blast hit the shields peeling it away like plastic wrap and blowing away a chunk of the Aquaelie.

"Calculate a course for evading their attack! Once we are out of the combat zone, proceed to Styx at max warp!" the Commodore barked

"Yessir!" This gave us little time to recover from the last impact

"Course calculated! 112654.774!"

"Good! Get us out of the combat zone, top speed!"

"Yessir!" Stars blurred into streaked as the Aquaeli flew into a warp zone traveling ina vacuum of space. After a moment we returned to normal space

"No enemies detected in the present area"

"Right. Looks like we've escaped them for now" Commodore said then turned to us "You all should get a little more rest."

"...Okay." Fayt said as he and the others headed towards some rooms. I saw Cliff was just about to leave and manage to speak

"Cliff..." I said and almost hoped he hadn't heard me, but he did and turned around

"Yeah? What?" he asked. I bowed my head down

"Thanks, for saving me..." I said. Cliff gave a smirk

"Hey no problem, it's what I do for damsels in distress, now get some sleep" he said before walking into the room. I stared after and rubbed my cheeks trying to get the blush out of them.

"Hey, you better get some rest" Chief Haro said tapping my shoulder

"Um, where's everyone else?" I asked

"They're already asleep"

"Oh, ok..." Chief Haro lead me into a room and then he disappeared somewhere. Hmm, weird guy... Oh well. I yawned and fell asleep almost instanting into a chair.

ʓʓʓ

"We've arrived in the sector surrounding Styx, but there's a problem. Report to the bridge, please." the Commodore announced

"Eh?" I said rubbing my eyes looking out the door seeing BM, then D3pa1, then Wilt run past. Wilt took a backstep and bent down to peer under the door

"Come on Kiako, we better get to the bridge, It might be important" he said

"Coming!" I called grabbing my bag and running behind him.

When I reached the bridge everyone was there and had grim faces

"Commodore, 17 minutes to the planet Styx; we're picking up a strong energy reaction nearby" someone said

"The Executioners..." the Commodore sighed

"I'm afraid so, sir" The commodore sighed again and turned to us

"I am sorry, but it seems we will not be able to transport you down to the surface" he told us

"You want us to give up?" Maria exclaimed

"Please, I've said nothing of the sort. You'll go to Styx by shuttle before the Aquaelie enters orbit"

"Commodore, what about you and your crew?" Fayt asked

"That's already been decided. We will use the Aquaelie to lure the Executioners away from you"

"You can't! That's suicide!" Fayt cried.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way. I apologize we are unable to take you all the way. But don't worry. We won't sit here helplessly waiting for our destruction. They shall face the greatest power the Federation has" Commodore said

"But-" Nel put her hand on Fayt's shoulder nodding as if agreeing with the Commodore

"The old man's right. There's no other way" Cliff said. There was a pause, I peered at all the crew members and the Commodore

"I don't think it's worth it..." I said gripping my sleeves. Chief Haro put a hand on my shoulder

"We have no choice" he said. The Commodore bowed to us and we bowed back

"I'm counting on you. You must survive..." he said as Fayt and the group left for the pods. I was ready to follow when I turned around and bowed again

"Thank you, for taking us to Moon base" I said and left before I regreted the motion.

ʓʓ

We arrived into a room with a huge teleporter in it. Fayt, Nel, Peppita and Roger had already gone throughand Maria had just left as well. Cliff turned to me

"Well hurry up, you guys go in first" he said. The others nodded and went in twos, D3pa1 and Bm went and disappeared, Wilt, who had to bend down went with Chief Haro after. I looked at Cliff

"I've...Um, never been on one of these before" I said nervously

"It's ok, Just step on" I nodded and stepped onto the telepad thingy. When it started to glow I jumped off scared.

"Oh brother..." Cliff grabbed my arm "Fine, I'll go with you..." he muttered dragging me onto the teleporter. We appeared in another room with a podish looking thing.

"Hurry up and get it ya square" Cliff said giving me a light push into the pod and climbing in after.

"Square?" I said rubbing my head. D3pa1 leaned over my shoulder

"It means you're uncool" she said. Gee, thanks... I looked out the window and saw the Aquaelie firing cannons of energy at the ships which were I was guessing were the Excecutioners. The Aquaelie fired a large laser cannon at the Executioners, destroying all but one ship. That last ship used a it's cannons engulfing it in energy.When the blinding light was gone, so was the Aquaelie. I felt something jolt in my body

"No..." I whispered

"I'm, no longer picking up the Aquaelie" Maria said. Both Fayt and Sophia looked unhappy

"No..." I repeated self conciously reaching for my kunai

"Kiako? What're you doing?" Chief Haro asked then at the sides of his head two circular flaps fluttered up in alarm knocking his cap in the air "Kiako! What're you doing!" I hadn't noticed I was dragging my kunai across my hand

"Hey kid! Snap out of it!" someone grabbed my shoulders shaking me

"NO!" I cried slamming my hand on the side of the pod "From the depths of space, I summon you to rid us of this evil! Bahamut ZERO!"

ʓʓʓ Cliff's P.O.V ʓ

I saw a flash outside the pod and looked out. From behind the shadow of the planet a sinister shape flew from behind the planet Styx

"What is that thing!" Roger cried

"A dragon? Out here!" Nel gasped "That's impossible!" I couldn't believe it myself to tell ya the truth. I looked at Kiako whos hand was still on the side of the pod. Her hand left a streak of blood as she fell to her knees. I looked back outside the pod seeing a metalic dragon unfold six different wings and faced the Excecutioners last ship. A beam appeared at the snout of the black dragon as it shot at the ship and like the Aquaelie was gone in a floating cloud of molten metal and debris. I looked at Kiako again as the tennis ball head, the tall red guy and the army girl kneeled beside her trying to wake her up. I shook my head, Kiako, did you really do that?

"We've got a job to do before we mourn anyone! I'll take us down to a point one kilometers away from the Time Gate. Here we go!" I annouced typing at the control pad.

Authors notes: Sorry this was so confusing! And that it took so long to write! I Finally bought Star ocean and was abosorbed in playing it. Plus I have Finals coming up. I'll try to finish the next one faster. Bye!


	25. Attack of the clones!

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters! I don't own his characters either.

And thank god for the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

I woke up feeling like Kuro and D3pa1 had both smacked me in the head.

"Urg..." I sat up and saw I was still in the pod. Everyone was discussing things and a few were looking out the window. Hmm, I wonder what happened...? I looked at my hand which had a black cloth over it. Oh, I remember now...

"Hey, you're awake" Fayt said "You ok?" I slowly nodded 

"How did you summon that dragon here?" Nel asked

"Well, have you ever seen Kuro summon?" I asked. They all nodded "Well it's the same thing"

"Why'd you have to cut your hand? That was kinda stupid" Cliff said

"Kinda? More like completely idiotic" BM said. I sighed and explained how I summon by sacrificing blood and blah blah blah bladdy blah.

"Ok, on a list of things that are not ok, that was definatly not ok!" Wilt said pointing to my hand

"Eh, heh heh, sorry" I said rubbing behind my head. I looked out the window past Cliff's head and saw the surface of the desert planet.

"Brace yourselves" Maria said. Soon enough the pod rocked and everyone was grabbing onto each other to prevent falling over.

"ARRG! ROGER GET OFF MY FACE!" I cried as the little raccoon boy latched onto my head

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"AHH! I'M SCARED!" Peppita screamed and I felt something grab my waist.

"WHY ARE ALL THE KIDS GRABBING ME?"

"Hey guys, you can calm down now, we've landed" Fayt said

"Ok! I wasn't scared for a moment!" Roger said hopping off "I just grabbed Kiako's face to prevent it from breaking more then it already is broken!"

"Hey! I'm not that ugly!"

"Well... there was that one time when you were eatting that cake..."

"Dpa1 don't you DARE say anything!"

ʓȹʓ

We all stumbled out of the pod and saw nothing...But monsters... Man what is with this place? Sand storms and monsters and Time gates oh my! Sorry bad joke...

"Why am so unlucky?" I groaned

"They're everywhere, as I expected. Everyone ready?" Maria asked drawing her gun

"Let's hurry to the Time Gate" Fayt said

"Yeah!" Sophia cheered

"Leave it to me!" Cliff said.

"I'm with ya!" Nel said drawing her daggers

"Let's go!" Peppita piped. Chief Haro, Wilt, Bm and D3pa1 looked at me

"Well, we still have to find Kuro" D3pa1 said

"And we still need to find Fred and Juli and the others" Haro said. I nodded

"Let's go!" I grabbed a kunai and Cheif Haro and D3pa1 grabbed they're guns as BM whipped out his staff. Wilt looked around lost

"Umm, sorry!" he said quickly. I rubbed my chin

"Just stay behind me" I said giving him a reassuring smile. Well, I tried to anyway.

"YAAA!" Both D3pa1 and I screamed running towards the monsters with the Star Ocean characters. We battled through the monsters taking rests behind rocks once in a while.

"There's too many of them" Roger panted

"Yeah, no kidding..." Fayt grumbled as Maria dressed his wounds while Nel dressed Cliffs. Surprisingly the girls didn't get hurt and neither did Chief Haro and BM or Wilt. Me? Well...

"If Kiako didn't fall over we might've been able to destroy that machine"

"Hey! I slipped on the tumble weed!" I growled putting a band-aide on my nose. Yes...I somehow managed to trip, on tumble weeds... Hey it's not funny! My head hit that machine when I fell! Man, for once I wish I wouldn't trip on something stupid like a dandelion... Or a penny, or air for god sakes!

"Hey guys!" Peppita called with Chief Haro behind her "We found a cave! It's full of glowy fireflies!"

"Yes, and the fireflies are only a source of light, there are no monsters in there so it could be relativly safe" Chief Haro said

"Great, good job" Fayt said standing up "We'll rest there for a bit then we gotta go back to the Time gate"

"But Fayt..." Maria began

"Who knows? We might find some supplies there" Cliff said "If I remember, you were the one eatting all the Ripe berries"

"That was Sophia!"

"Hey!"

ʓʓʓ

Following Haro and Peppita we came to a wide mouthed cave. Cliff had to bend down a bit to fit through and poor poor Wilt had to go on his knees and roll in. Hey I said it was wide, not tall.

"Wow, it's warm in here" D3pa1 said

"I think it's really hot in here!" I said pulling at my collar.

"Too warm? How about you ladies take off some of your clothing? It might cool you off" BM said and I could tell he was grinning

"Don't be such a pervy!" I cried slapping him with the back of my hand one arm holding onto my kimono.

"Oh so you wanna get intimate?" BM asked leaning closer

"NOOO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I cried running behind D3pa1 who stuck her fist out punching BM in the face

"Yeah! Stop flirting with her!" D3pa1 growled shaking in rage

"So, do you want me to flirt with you instead?" Bm asked and was smashed into the ground.

"Hey guys cut it out" Nel said as symbols appeared in front of her hands, she thrust them out towards Cliff "Healing!" Green sparklies swirled around Cliff before he stood up

"Yeah! Cliff the invincable!" he said throwing a punch into his other hand

"At least say thank you..." Nel growled

"Oh uh yeah, thanks" Cliff said "Oh yeah! I'm bad! I'm BAD!"

"I'm sad, I'm SAD" I said trying to make a ryhme. Hey it passes the time, hey there's another ryhme! And another! GAAAH!

"I'm glad, I'm GLAD!" D3pa1 laughed catching on

"I'm mad, I'm MAD!" Roger piped in

"I'm fab, I'm FAB!" Peppita giggled. It almost sounded like a song to me!

"I'M BAD BAD BAD! I'M SAD SAD SAD!" I sang "I"M GLAD GLAD GLAD, I'M MAD MAD MAD! I'M FAB FAB FAB!"

"I like to DAB DAB DAB!" Wilt joined in laughing. BM was of course, hitting on the ladies. Failing miserably of course

"You're a thorn in my side..." Maria said giving him an icy glare

"He's too horny to hide!" D3pa1 shouted in a sing song voice making the rhyme song complete. Almost kinda anyway. The girls moved away form BM, I burst out laughing. BM kinda turned around with that dark aura hnaging above his head as he poked his two fingers together

"It's so lonely..." he whimpered. D3pa1 sighed giving him a hug

"There, feel better now?" she asked

"Yup, alot better" BM said happily then added "Put some chest into it..." He was smushed into the ground once more.

"Nice try BM! You're going to have to try better then that!" I smiled.

"AAGHHH!" someone screamed down the cave

"Fayt!" Maria ran farther into the cave with us following at her heels. There was Fayt, on the ground fighting off, another Fayt? The only difference was that he had different colored clothes and hair, he was yellow while the other Fayt was blue.

"Fayt hold on!" Sophia cried running towards him, er, them, um, Both of them! I ran ahead of her ready to do a seal

"Katon! Grand Fireball no-" I slammed into an invisable wall throwing me back knocking Sophia, Maria and Peppita over. Hey there's another rhyme!

"What the hell'd you slip on this time!" D3pa1 asked smacking me upside the head

"Hey I ran into something this time!" I argued standing up and banging on the wall again. Chief Haro ran his hand over it then banged at it with his fist

"A forcefield" he said and peered at Fayt who was fighting himself.

"What the hell are you doing!" Fayt asked pushing against his double's sword

"I'm the real Fayt! You're a fake!" other Fayt said "If I beat you then you're not real!" I squinted and saw glowing fireflies circling the other Fayt's body.

"Hey D3pa1..." I said "Aren't those Pyraflies?"

"How am I suppose to know? You Final Fantasy nerd"

"So if I win, I'm the real Fayt right?" Fayt said tightening his grip on his sword.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna win!" yellow Fayt cried dashing forward "Shot gun blast!"

ʓʓʓ

A series of booms and explosions erupted in front of blue Fayt who side stepped and lept at yellow Fayt. To make it all easier on the both of us, I'll label them YF (Yellow Fayt) and BF (Blue Fayt)

"Side kick!" BF shouted kicking YF in the side then jumping back "And by the way, this is how it's done! Shotgun, BLAST!" explosions bigger then YF's sent YF soaring into the rock wall. Since the cave was so small there wasn't much room to move around. We watched as the two Fayt's jumped around trying to outdo each other as the copied and returned attacks.

"Blazing sword!" YF cried setting his sword on fire

"Ice blade!" BF cried covering his sword in jagged ice. They charged at each other and clashed until...

"ARRGGH!" one Fayt cried. I couldn't tell which one was hurt, just that one of them was!

"Oh no! Fayt!" Sophia cried banging on the barrier, she took a step back and symbols appeared in front of her like Nel "Fire bolt!" two bolts of fire swirled towards the barrier and bounced off back to Sophia.

"Watch out!" a giant beast came from the ground absorbing the fire giving a mighty roar with it's bead necklace clicking together.

"Ifrit!" I said happily hugging the Aeons mane "Thanks Ifrit! I'll make it up to you someday ok?" Ifrit only growled and dug back into the ground.

"What was that!" Nel cried "That wasn't Efreet!"

"Efreet? No no! That was Ifrit!" I said then tapped my chin "Unless there's more then one Ifrit like in the FF games..."

"GAH!" there was another scream and Sophia was crying

"Fayt!" she banged on the wall. BF was holding his arm as a burn formed on his arm. Because of the YF fire blade the wound was instantly cremated, at least he wasn't going to bleed to death. YF on the other hand had a cut on his side which blood leaked through his shirt and pants.

"We better stop fighting, you're hurt bad" BF said

"No! I don't want to lose to you! I don't want to go back there!" YF cried charging at BF wildly swinging his sword.

"Can't we just stop? You really want to die so badly just to prove you're the real me?" Fayt asked jumping to avoid the blade trying to disect him.

"RAR!" YF slashed down at BF

"If this's the only way you'll stop..." BF said rolling to the side and bringing his sword up "Then it's the way I'll go!" he swung his sword down on YF and I covered my eyes turning away too scared to see the outcome.

"AHH!" There was silence and I heard Fayt sigh

"I'm sorry, I had to..." he said. I peered behind my fingers seeing YF was still alive, but clutching his ankles.

"Good job, he didn't kill him but imobilized him" Maria said

"His Achilles tendon?" I asked

"Yes" she nodded. Cliff punched the air in front of him.

"Hey, the wall's gone" he said. Sophia ran faster then you can say mocha frappachino. Faster then I can say, anyway...

"Fayt!" Sophia cried running into his arms "You stupid! You're so stupid!" she cried on his shoulder as Fayt sheathed his sword and rubbed her back

"It's ok, I'm ok" Fayt said and looked down at yellow Fayt "I'm sorry"

"Why, why didn't you kill me?" YF asked gripping his ankles

"Because, an easy win was never my style" Fayt said

"Meanie would have killed him here and then" Roger said "I could've done it too"

"Meanie?" D3pa1 asked

"You mean Albel?" I asked. Roger nodded

"Yeah, the girly man"

"Girly man? He has a femminine side of something?" D3pa1 asked confused then immitated the preps from shool "Fabulous! Aren't my new jeans just FAB?"

"Nah, he just wears a skirt" Roger laughed

"Does he wear lipgloss too?" D3pa1 snickered.

"Don't make fun of him, he'll get angry if you did" Nel said

"Well he's not here now is he? I don't see anyone in a skirt" D3pa1 said "Him and his clean shaven legs"

"Oh boy..." Maria sighed shaking her head. Fayt looked down at YF

"Satisfied?" he said "Now, why did you fight me?" YF lowered his head

"I've been told I was not real, that there was another one of me that was the real me" he said "When I found you, I had to prove to myself, to _him_ that I was real"

"Where'd you get that crazy idea?" Fayt asked "And who's _him_?"

"He was tall and sinister, his hair reaching his height" YF said "He wore nothing but black and bore a long thin sword as long as his height, his hair silver like the stars"

"Hmm" I rubbed my head "Why does that sound to familiar? Is there anything else to his description? A name at least? What kind of attacks did he use?"

"When'd you start acting smart?" D3pa1 asked. YF sighed in pain gripping his ankles

"He, didn't say his name" YF said "But when he laughed, it was like death rolled in and stabbed you continuously for 78 hours"

"And?" I prompted

"Why do you want to know so bad!" YF snapped

"Because I need to know so ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I snapped back. YF huffed

"I only have one last thing to tell you then," YF said and glared hard at us "He had black feather wings of divine darkness but one was torn off, a One winged angel" That sure hit a nerve in my brain

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed and everyone looked at me

"What is it!" Wilt asked with concern as everyone stared at me as though I had just gone mad

"Yeah, why'd you scream like Fayt just then?" Cliff asked

"Har har, very funny..."

"ONE WINGED ANGEL!" I cried looking at D3pa1 with wide eyes "ONE WINGED ANGEL!ONE WINGED ANGEL!ONE WINGED ANGEL!"

"I heard you the first time you ass!" D3pa1 growled swatting my face.

"SEPHIROTH! SEPHY SEPHY SEPHY!" I cried jumping up and down "CRAZY GUY OF DOOMIENESS!" I then started to kinda sing the lyrics to One winged angel by habit

"What? I can't understand you!" Peppita shouted. I took a breath

"If...Sephiroth is here, the world as we know it is doomed!" I cried. It took me 2 years to beat him in FF VII, trust me! It ain't easy!

"Sephiroth?" YF said then thought "Yes, that seems like the right name for a guy like that" he shuddered.

"Well, what should we do then?" Sophia asked

"I say we leave right away" I said "It's not safe around Sephiroth! Trust me! He slaughtered a whole village and nearly crashed a meteor onto the Earth! Plus he caused a coment to almost destroy all the planets"

"Well then we gotta stop him!" Fayt said

"NO!" D3pa1 and I shouted at the same time

"It's not safe! It'd be stupid to go against him so forget it retards!" D3pa1 said.

"But-" Fayt began

"AHHHHH!" YF let out a blood curtling scream "STOP! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening to him!" Sophia screamed with Peppita behind her screaming as well. YF was slowly being torn apart, his skin melting off like it was acidic itself

"STOP! HELP ME!" he screamed until he was nothing but a pile of bones, his skull in a look of horror. I stood there shocked, grossed out and having trouble breathing. Roger and Peppita were crying, Sophia hid her face in Fayt's shirt sobbing and Fayt had his eyes squeezed shut tight. Maria, Nel and Cliff all had looks of shock and disgust, Chief Haro had the same impression because of how his body was. Wilt had covered his eye during the whole ordeal and was trembling with BM tilting his hat down slightly. D3pa1 was wretching at the side of the cave.

"Wha-wha-" Cliff couldn't even say anything. I tried to turn away but couldn't, my eyes fixed on the remains of YF. I fell on my knees covering my ears, while YF's screams still echoed in my mind shutting my eyes to retreat into my mind but only saw YF dying, melting, desintagrating. Sirens blared in my head screaming

MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

_You can't, you'll remember this forever and never forget, and you just stood there watching and enjoying it_

Enjoying it! HOW!

_You felt relief when he died, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else then. He was just another tool._

He was a living person!

_Since when did you care? _

STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!

"Kiako? Kiako!" I felt someone violently shaking me "Hey get a grip!" I opened my eyes slowly seeing Cliff glaring at me and still shaking me.

"Cliff! Please put her down!" Wilt said but I couldn't see what he was doing. All I saw was Cliff's infuriated face. He had picked me off the ground by the collar of my kimono and was still shaking me

"Listen! There's nothing we can do now, we still have to get through this place and to the Time gate, yah got me?" he said setting me down "You can have time to mourn later, but now we got a mission! Capiche'?" I took in a breath and let it out slowly

"Yeah, you're right, sorry" I said closing my eyes once more then opening them again. Cliff nodded in satisfaction

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Cliff said and looked at Nel "Ya think you can patch up the super square, champion of the UP3 over there?" Nel nodded and instructed Fayt to sit down while she healed him.

"UP3? What's that?" D3pa1 asked

"The Underdeveloped Planet Protecol" Maria explained "Any underdeveloped planets are permitted to know about the future technologies we have such as communicators and scanners"

"Whoa, we might be pretty advance now huh?"

"Yes." I sat heavily on the ground rubbing my eyes. Man, I've been getting so tired lately, maybe I need to eat something different besides granola bars and candy. I sighed lowering my head and drifting into sleep.

ʓʓʓ

"Fiery tackle!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around trying to find where all the noise was coming from. There were stones falling onto the ground, bones cracking on bones and other horrific sounds. There was cliff, but there was another shape, that looked just like his silhouette, only his shadow. Cliff bolted to the side and trust his chest out as a ball of energy erupted

"Sphere of might!" he shouted. The shadow dodged rolling to the side behind Cliff. I screamed at him to turn around as the shadow was outlined with a purple aura and upper cut Cliff in the back sending him flying in the air coughing out blood.

"Cliff!" I cried looking at the shadow positioning himself where Cliff was going to fall

"Sphere of might!" the shadow said in Cliffs voice as the ball knocked Cliff into the air once, twice, almost several times. I ran forward in rage diving at the shadow to knock him over but instead, I passed right through him. I ditched that plan and tried to cushion Cliff's heavy fall but he passed right through me! He landed heavily on the ground with a WHUMP and the stone ground beneath him cracked. The shadow stalked to where Cliff was throwing up blood trying to recover. It grabbed him by his collar and lifted up it's fist as spikes protruded from it. It looked at Cliff and punched him in the stomache as Cliff gasped with pain spitting more blood and it ran down his shirt and pants from the continuous punches of the shadow. A headache broke out and I gripped my head

"Stoppit! I hate this!" I screamed willing it all to stop "No more!" Cliff's screams ceased and another WHUMP was heard as the shadow threw down Cliff's limb body dusting his hands satisfied. I crawled to Cliff's body as tears flowed down, I covered my mouth shaking my head then stood up charging at the shadow.

"YARR!" right when I lunged at it, everything went black.

ʓʓʓ

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I sighed and rubbed my temples until I heard a few rocks being kicked over and the sound of rustling.

"Here" I looked up and saw Cliff as he held out a steamed bun to me. I just wanted to throw myself at him and hugged him till he nearly died! I swear to god! But I just blinked at that bun as though I didn't know what it was even though I knew very well what it was.

"Um.." I held out my hand and Cliff placed the hot bun in my hand then sat beside me

"Just thought you might be hungry" he said.

"Th...Thank you" I said and looked around "Did D3pa1 and the others get something to eat too?" Cliff took a bite of his bun, chewed and swallowed before answering.

"Yup, the tennis ball headed guy didn't eat anything so it was easy. D3pa1 was hard though, she's pretty picky about her food" he said "She refused everything until she got to the kimchi noodles, then she ate like two bowls!" I chuckled

"That's Dpa1 for ya" I said and took a bit of the bun, hmm, barbaque pork. Cliff threw the rest of his bun in his mouth wiping off some juice that spilled from through the corner of his mouth with the back of his arm.

"So," he swallowed his food "So why did you freak out so badly when the other Fayt died?" I stopped eatting and hold onto the bun squishing it around in my hands.

"I just don't like to see people die. Good or bad guy, it still bugs me so much" When Cliff just stared at me and didn't reply, I added "That's it" Cliff looked down and fiddled with his gauntlets

"I see, so seeing all this kinda violence makes ya feel bad huh?" he said

"Violence I don't mind very much, it's just death" I said then looked at my bun. It was all squished and deformed from my figeting then it looked more like a ball of Playdough then a steamed bun.

"You better eat that before Sophia gets on your case" Cliff said "She hates it when people waste food, then she'll end up eatting it" I giggled and Cliff smiled. Until a bowl soared through the air and struck him in the head

" Jesus tapdancing christ!" D3pa1 cursed

"You jerk! Mind your own business and stop spreading rumors!" Sophia cried from the other side of the cave.

"They're not rumors if they're true!" Cliff called back rubbing his head

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that kimchi yet!" D3pa1 shouted "God DAMMIT!" I chuckled and took a bite of my bun

"Your head ok?" I asked. Cliff rubbed behind his head

"Ah it's nothing, I'm a Klausian! We're tougher then your average human" he said

"There he goes again, Mr. Ego" Fayt said

"Square."

"Thug."

"Baby."

"Bigger baby."

"Don't make me come over there! Why can't you just admit I'm a great guy Fayt? Come one, don't be shy" Cliff said his head making a proud tilt.

"I'm not admitting it" Fayt said "And I'm not shy either"

"Why can't you say something like 'Wow you're a genius Cliff' or 'That was great thinking Cliff' or-"

"Don't blow your head up Cliff..." I said. Fayt was howling and Wilt was trying to supress a laugh while Haro's shoulders shuddered up and down as he chuckled

"Yeah that and- What? HEY!" Cliff said "Don't you turn on me too!"

"I was joking!" I said quickly and ate the rest of my bun. Fayt stood up

"Well, are we all done resting? Or do you guys need more time?" he asked

"What about you? Are you ok?" Maria asked

"Yes, are you well enough to walk?" Nel said.

"I'm fine" Fayt said "Let's just get outta this cave, it's giving me a bad feeling"

"Meee too" I said in a kiddy voice standing up "Letty goey!" Everyone stared at me "Erm... Sorry" I could just imagine a big sweat drop over my head.

ʓʓ

We back tracked to the opening of the cave until there was a soft glow from around the corner

"Finally! LIGHT!" I cried running forward and jumping around the corner and--- slammed into a wall.

"Yeowza!" I rubbed my jaw "I thought this was the exit"

"Hey! That hurt you!" I looked up and saw, Cliff? I looked behind me and saw Cliff again.

"EH!" I looked from one Cliff to the other. The Cliff I had just ran into still looked liie Cliff, just that his hair was red instead of blonde and his tank top was yellow and his pants were blue instead of his clothes being it's normal onyx.

"What the hell?" Cliff said walking behind me and picking me up by my collar setting me on my feet again

"We would like to pass" Nel said crossing her arms. The colored Cliff shook his head chuckling

"For you sweet heart, anything" he said and pointed to our Cliff "But he can't go through"

"Why not?" I asked "Don't tell me..."

"You want me eh?" our Cliff said.

"You ain't leaving till you're dead" the colored Cliff said "So put em up!"

"Ah come on..." Our Cliff said lazily putting his arms behind his head "Can't we just-"

"Fiery tackle!" Cliff was tackled into a wall and rolled out of the way as the colored Cliff punched a crater into the wall. To make it easier once more on me and you, I'll label them by their hair color. RC (Red Cliff) and BC (Blonde Cliff) what can I say? I'm a lazy person.

"Ok, fine then" BC said taking a fighting stance "Time to teach you a lesson you cheap ass!" I tried to run towards them before anything happened but slammed into another invisable force field

"God dammit you gotta be kidding me!" I shouted banging on the wall "Cliff! Don't let him catch you from behind!"

"He can't hear you through the barrier" a voice said. I whipped around seeing, yours truly.

"Sephiroth!" D3pa1 and BM shouted at the same time pointing

"I'm so glad you remember me" the One winged angel smiled

"Your going down this time! Don't expect to live again" D3pa1 said drawing her revolvers. I drew a kunai and took another glance behind me at Cliff and slowly did seals from behind my back

"We'll have another chance to fight next time" Sephiroth said "Where are your manners? Shouldn't you say hello to Mother?"

"RUN!" I shouted putting a hand in front of me "Grand fireball no jutsu!" the flames spread out in the tunnel before me where Sephiroth stood and what remained was some kinda of humanoid, no, a monster. To put it lightly

"Jenuva!" I cried

"It's Jenova dumbass!" D3pa1 shouted shootng continously loading new clips while she could. I drew out shurikens and threw them at Jenova trying to draw her, eh, it's attention from Dpa1. I wanted to try something new but now is not the time for experiments! I jumped back

"Dpa1! Cover me until I get this ready!" I called compressing my chakra into a tight ball in my hands.

"Shotgun, BLAST!" Fayt shouted blowing a bit of Jenova up "Don't worry! We'll give you the cover you need!" he said dashing forward with Nel and Roger

"Aiming device!" Maria cried as a red beam locked onto Jenova and a hole burned through on of her tentacles. I checked my chakra levels and saw that the amount I could compress had been reached. I prayed.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" I shouted running forward with the ball of chakra in my hands and thrusting it out towards Jenova "Chakra BOMB!" all the chakra I had stored exploded all at once in a spectacular swirl of blue spiritual energy crompressing once more before blowing up into Jenova's face. I did a silent cheer in my head and jumped back thinking of the Mascot dress sphere. I closed my eyes and saw the translucent eyes of the Moomba head. I looked at my mitten hand and saw I was grasping a Chocobo plushie doll. I held up the doll

"Chocobo cram rush!" I shouted as a storm of yellow feathered birds came out of nowhere slamming into Jenova and disappearing. Jenova wavered for a moment and staggered backwards as three explosions rocked it to the side

"Hell ya! 30 points!" D3pa1 shouted with a grenade in her hand. Nel ran towards Jenova

"Poisin cloud!" she cried as a green smog came from her small body and Jenova's skin turned into a sickly green. Jenova gave a shreik and disappeared in a haze of smoke. We immidiatly ran back to where BC and RC were fighting. I was back to my Festival goer, but I was scared outta my wits.

"Cliff!" Nel banged on the wall with Fayt. BC rolled to the side using his gauntlets as sheilds to block RC's blows. He rolled again as RC punched the ground and jumped into the air

"Hammer of might!" he slammed both fists down and gravity seemed to be forced down on RC as if BC's voice was the thing that smushed him into the ground. RC staggered to his feet

"Not bad..." he said then grinned "But I'm just getting started!" a light surrounded RC as BC shaded his eyes with his arms in a defensive position. I had to squint through my fingers just to see what was happening. Where RC was there was another Cliff, different colors of clothing and skin. His clothes were now a kinda grey and his hair was silver. His skin had turned from what it usually was to dark and tanish. He had a smug look

"Bet you can't do that" RC, er, Silver Cliff (SC) said. BC blinked

"Ok, bad situation..." he muttered and ran towards SC "Fists of Fury!" he punched the air at a rapid speed even my eyes couldn't follow as it created a yellow aura from the speed of his fists flying. SC was jerking side to side as though he was getting hit, but when BC finished with two last punches, SC appeared under him

"Man you're really slow" he said as a purple aura surrounded him

"Watch out!" Nel shouted as BC was punched in the stomache making him skid back a few feet and fall on one knee. He coughed and red speckled the floor in front of him

"Come on you big lummox!" Roger glared waving his arms around as BC slowly stood up again wiping his mouth.

"Heh, and here I thought One winged angel said that I was a copy" SC grinned maliciously. BC chuckled a line of blood running down the corner of his mouth

"Man, You sure talk big for a guy so small" BC said standing up straight "Even Roger and the tall red guy fight better then you"

"Ya really think so? Jee thanks" Wilt said rubbing his stubby left arm

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Roger shouted. SC scowled

"I'll be better then you and them any day!" he said rushing at BC and shoving him into an uneven part of wall where a rock jutted out. BC coughed crimson again. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder

"You're trembling, don't worry. Cliff will succeed" Haro said but I could see even his other hand straight at his side was shaking.

"Fists of Fury!" SC said punching BC into the wall, his fists were moving so fast I couldn't even see BC from under his fists

"Guh..." BC fell straight on the ground face down covered in bruises and his back was bleeding from being punched into the rock. SC picked up BC by the collar of his vest and my dream flashed back into my eyes. I went into a total frenzy kicking the wall and using kunais to stab at it

"What're you doing! Have you gone INSANE!" D3pa1 shreiked slapping me upside the head. I whiped around at her

"If we don't help Cliff he's going to die!" I shouted in her face as loud as I could muster and turned back to the wall.

"WEll, Looks like I win." SC snarled "I'm the best, you're just trash!" he threw BC up and punched him into the other side of the cave. He landed with a crack and didn't get up. I slammed on the wall again and in a shimmer, disappeared.

ʓʓʓ

"It's gone, again" BM said, I ran forward

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted but someone else beat me to him. Chief Haro grabbed SC by the throat and shoved him into the wall with inhuman strength. He turned to me

"Check if Cliff is alright, I'll make sure this fool doesn't do anymore damage" he said, I nodded slowly and slid to where Fayt and the others were crowded around him.

"Cliff? Cliff!" Maria cried gently shaking the man as Fayt and Roger pushed him into a sittiing position. He had bruises all over his face and some parts of his vest had holes and tears in it where purple black bruises and swells could be seen. I stood there, too scared to move. Maria shook her head

"Let's keep going..." she said "It'd, well, it could have been what Cliff wanted..." she stood up and one by one, they stood giving respects. I stood there silent tears falling

"Kiako? Are you coming?" Peppita asked

"I- I'll be right there..." I said and knelt beside Cliff "I'm sorry, I didn't think- well, I never think" I gave a wet chuckle and whiped the blood streak from his mouth feeling no breath come from it. I pressed my ear against his chest to hear only silence. I sighed and wiped my eyes

"Will you hurry up? Time's a wastin'! Hurry up so we can get going!" SC said. I looked up and gave him my own version of Glare O' Doom.

"Who says you're coming with us?" I snarled, SC smirked looking at Cliff. "He wasn't much of a fight anyway, stupid weak-" he didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence. I threw myself at him and bit his arm trying to kick him in the crotch

"Kiako what're you doing!" BM shouted. SC threw me off his back as I rolled with it and jumped back onto his back biting his shoulder. He growled and slammed me into the wall across from Cliff

"So you like to chew eh?" SC said leaning towards me then shouted in pain as I kicked him in the shin. He drew his hand back and back handed me in the cheek

"Hey cut that out!"

"Son of a bitch!" D3pa1 cried running towards the SC but he waved his hand in the air and she collided with the barrier. SC looked back at me and threw me downwards while at the same time I felt something shove into my stomache under my ribs.

"GAH!" I flew back into the air as SC caught me again and shoved me against the wall grinding me against the rock. I began to cry from the pain in my stomache and felt like I had to throw up

"You monster!" Peppita shouted

"Bully!" Roger cried

"MEANIE!" the both exclaimed. I gagged as SC grabbed my throat and drew his fist back so I closed my eyes waiting for my face to be punched off. It didn't come.

"You shouldn't treat a lady like that, what kinda man are ya?" I heard a deep voice say and opened my eyes to see a black haired Cliff holding onto the SC's wrist. With a quick yank SC was thrown to the other side of the wall where Cliff should've been. I fell to the floor holding my stomache as the black haired Cliff knelt down beside me wiping my tears away with his thumbs

"You ok?" he asked. I kinda nodded and he pat my shoulder "Don't worry, I'll deal with this" he stood up and faced SC whom was collecting himself flipping back to his feet. Now I got a chance to get a good look at the black Cliff. He wore a black short sleeved jacket that was left unzipped, wore a longer white T-shirt under that and he still had black pants and gauntlets.

"How'd you get up? I thought I'd killed you for sure" SC said

"Well seems you really suck at doing that" BC said brushing his hair back with his hand and becoming a blur as SC was knocked back

"Acrobat Locus!" BC shouted punching SC in the air with a kinda blue aura surrounding him, he jumped into the air following SC and punching and kicking him while he was still in the air as the air around turned blue and finished with a smashing blow that sent SC to the ground. The sonic boom hit me and I moved to the side so I could watch the battle and hopefully not get hit. After a few more attacks of return and retaliation, SC fell to the ground holding his stomache

"Not nice being kicked in the gut is it?" BC said standing over SC and cracking his knuckles "Now put down that wall before I put you down" SC grumbled a curse and D3pa1 fell through the wall onto the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked running towards me

"Uh, Yeah" I said then grinned "At least it doesn't hurt as much as when Kuro hits me" BC looked down at SC again

"Get outta here, now" he warned

"You're not gonna kill me?" SC asked standing up

"Why should I? It's not like it'll make me feel any better" BC said "Now hurry up and leave before I change my mind" SC growled but glanced at everyone that was behind BC, weapons drawn and everything. He grumbled another curse and dashed back into the cave, into the darkness.

ʓʓʓ

The black haired Cliff watched his color clone run away and took a breath in. When he let it out his hair brightened to it's bright blonde and his clothes returned to normal in a shimmer of sparkles like he was sheading off an outer shell. He knelt beside me

"So, enjoy the show?" he asked smiling. I stared at him and struggled to keep my emotions under control. Too bad I really suck at that...

"CLIFF-SAN!" I threw myself at him into a genuine glomp as he fell over from my weight

"Ow! Hey!" he cried laughing "Man you're pretty heavy for a little shorty!" I laughed through tears feeling his warmth, his breath that smelled like blood and the steamed bun he'd eatten earlier, sure it was pretty gross smelling... The echo of his beating heart and the shaking of his chest from his laughter made me happier then a moogle with a bazzilion Kupo nuts. Roger jumped onto Cliff's head

"You big lummox! I can't believe you pulled it off from being dead!" he paused the jumped off "Wait a second, if he was dead then he must be...AHH! ZOMBIE!"

"Yay! Cliff's back!" Sophia cried hugging Cliff from behind

"AHH! You kids are bombarding me aren't you!" Cliff shouted wiggling to try and get out of our grip.

"This is so awesome!" Wilt said grinning widely "Cliff's ok!"

"Yes, it's good that he survived" Nel said and punched Cliff in the head

"Oww! Nel!"

"You're such a thug..." she said smiling and punched him in the head again.

"Are you in pain?" Maria asked kneeling beside Cliff

"Acually I'm just fine" he said as he flipped onto his feet and standing tall. Peppita bounced to where Cliff was standing

"Really? You're not sore all over?" she asked a poked him in the side.

"YEOW!" Cliff fell down again "Hey that hurt!"

"You said you were fine!"

"I was lying" Cliff said rubbing his stomache "I am kinda hungry though..."

"No surprise there" Maria said and turned to me "How about you?" I pointed to myself

"Me? I'm fine!" I said jumping to my feet and after feeling a shiver of pain, fell back down on my face. I looked up

"See? just fine..." I muttered slowly sitting up. Fayt sighed

"I guess we'll have to rest until these two feel better" he said shrugging.

"It's ok, I can still move" I said "Question is, can Cliff?" I looked at him but he was already sound sleep against the wall of the cave with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I smiled

"Seems we should rest" Nel said "Very well" Sophia walked up to me and handed me a slice of what looked like pie

"It's Apple pie, trust me, It'll give you back your strength" she smiled and ran after Fayt. I stared at the pie, maybe I should just eat half. I yawned and sat against the wall holding my stomache then thinking of the White mage dress sphere, changed. Maybe alittle Regen will help. I muttered a few words and the pinkish sparkles swirled around me slowly healing me. I looked at Cliff and cast the same spell on him then on Fayt. Hugging my backpack I curled up and went to sleep.

ʓʓʓ

Or I tried to anyways...

"Hey! Who're you!" Roger shouted jumping in front of me holding up his axe. I looked up lifting my WM hood up slightly

"Who? It's me, Kiako!" I said and tapped him over the head "Baka"

"What'd you call me!"

"Can you just let me sleep? Jeez..." I dropped my hood over my eyes again

"Who'd you change so quick?" Roger asked. I took out my Garment grid and showed him

"It's a garment grid, I just press these buttons and I can change into different clothes" I explained. Roger was silent and snatched the grid out of my hand.

"EH!" I jumped up throwing my hood off my head watching Roger run across the cave "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I ran after him and made a nose dive but missed while his tail slapped me in the face.

"Hey Fayt! Look at this!" Roger cried showing the grid to Fayt "Press one of the buttons and something special will happen!" Fayt looked thoughtful

"Ok" he pressed a random button.

"AIIE!" I cried as wind whirled around me changing me from WM to whatever dress sphere Fayt pressed. I knew all the bright light was screening my body, but BM was still STAREING! I was in my Black mage Dress sphere and, I was angry...

"Wow that was cool! Press another button!" Roger shouted grabbing the grid and screamed when his feet were planted firmly into the ground in a mound of ice.

"Hmpf, Cho baka" I said before snatching up my grid from his little hands and changing back to White mage

"Hey! That's not fair! HEY!" Roger shouted as I walked to the other side of the cave where Cliff was sleeping and turned around

"You better behave from now on" I said and raised my staff "Fire" The flames danced around the boy making the ice melt as he skitted behind Nel and Sophia. I yawned and saw down against the wall about... a meter and a half away from Cliff against a rock and threw my hood over my eyes again.

ʓʓʓ

"Hey, You awake?" I heard a voice say and I kinda grunted turning my head away. I felt a gentle nudge

"Come on, get up sleepy head" I squinted as someone lifted up my hood

"Cliff?" I rubbed my eyes and snapped awake instantly "oh my god! how long have I been asleep!"

"Sh, it's ok" Cliff said patting my head "everyone else is getting ready to leave, ya ready?"

"I guess so" I said sitting up and stretching my back then patted Cliff's hair "You have bed head"

"Eh?" Cliff rubbed his head messing up his blonde hair "Ah whatever, I'll wet it if we ever find water" I smiled and changed to Festival Goer kimono.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Course we're ready! We've been waiting forever for you to wake up!" D3pa1 said smacking me upside the head. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry!" I said quickly and hopped once "Let's go!"

Authors notes: Sorry this was a bit confusing and late... I have Finals and man have they been hell! Plus I'm worried about Fira, he hasn't updated in a while and it's making me nervous... And poor Kuro's brains going to explode soon from the Finals! Well, I hope this was at least a bit decent. Hope you liked it!


	26. Back at the bridge!

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Firamaster for using your characters! I don't own his characters either.

And thank god for the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all walked out of the cave and trudged through the sand trying to dodge giant dragons and robots with guns mounted on them.

"They're like roaches, there's no end to them!" Cliff said kicking a ball shaped robot into the air making it explode

"Tell me about it" I said punching a ball droid across the sand.

"Thunder Flare!" Sophia shouted as a sphere of lightning destroyed the rest of the machines

"Phew..." I rubbed my head

"Wasn't that easy?" Sophia asked smiling

"EASY!" I exclaimed "I almost died!"

"Since when is that a bad thing?" D3pa1 snickered

"Gr..."

"I Proclaim the will of the Enforcers" a voice said behind us

"NOOOOOOOoooOoOOoOOo!" I cried falling on my knees as my voice cracked "THERE'S NO END!"

"Air slash!" a blade of wind sliced between Roger and Nel slashing at the Proclaimer.

"Albel!" Fayt called

"Heey!" Roger called waving his little arms around. Kuro along with Albel jumped off Kuro's giant oversoul landing in tiny swirls of sand.

"Yo!" I greeted happily

"Yo"

"Kuro!" I cried running towards the black mage and throwing my arms around her

"ARG! LEMME GO!" Kuro screamed and threw me into the sand huffing.

"Oww..." I whimpered and stood back up "You didn't have to hit so hard"

"Hey, I can't help it" Kuro shrugged "Just don't touch me next time" I gave her my sheepish grin.

"Now, let's deal wth these two worms and get back to the Time gate" Albel said drawing his katana

"Stone rain!" Sophia shouted as a few boulders fell from the sky above the Proclaimers heads, I quickly did a seal

"Grand Fireball no jutsu!" I cried breathing fire into the boulders heating them into molten lava

"Hm, not bad" Kuro said

"Thanks"

"YAHOOO!" D3pa1 shouted taking out a giant rocket launcher "This is my lucky day!" she shot two rockets blowing up one Proclaimer. The other Proclaimer started to swirl around as the pillars of light started again.

"Piercing claw!" Roger cried as he took out a giant drill and spun into the Proclaimer destroying it. Kuro looked around and looked at the SO characters and D3pa1 and me

"Let's get going" she said "Kiako you're going to have to summon another summon because my Oversoul can't take everyone's weight.

"Yessir!" I said happily and bit my thumb drawing a circle on a nearby rock "I summon thy, Valefore, Winged Eagle of the sky!" Soon enough the Aeon dove from the sky and landed softly on the ground. I smiled and stroked his head

"Whoa, Another turkey?" Cliff asked and jumped back as Valefore nipped at him

"He doesn't like people calling him names" I said "Valefor, can you carry us? You just have to follow Kuro's Oversoul"

"It's not very far either" Kuro added. Valefor preened his feathers and bent down slightly

"Thank you!" I said hugging the Aeon around his neck and climbed onto his back with Roger, Nel, Sophia and Peppita. Kuro's Oversoul carried everyone else

"So what have you been doing lately?" I called over the wind to Kuro

"I was trying to figure out how the Time gate works" she called back

"So, did you figure it out yet?" I asked

"No! You think after two days I'd had figured it out already" she with sarcasim said "We need some sorta key to open the gate"

"Hello, remember me?" D3pa1 asked waving in Kuro's face.

"Oh, hey. I've been wondering where you were" Kuro said shaking D3pa1's hand

"Hey, how come she get's a hand shake and I get a punch?" I asked with my arms drooping at my sides.

"Quiet fool" Kuro said

"Why're you talking like Albel!" I asked

"It's habitual" Kuro said "He kinda rubs off ya"

ʓʓʓ

We landed and after giving Valefor some of that Apple pie I was saving, turned to the Spartans

"It's good to see you guys alive and well" I said.

"It's good to see you too" Church said

"Kitty!" Caboose said happily running up to me "I'm so glad you're back! Church and Gruff were being mean to me and so was Tucker!"

"It's Grif! Jesus!" Grif shouted.

"Church, Gruffy be nice" I grinned

"Now that's taking control!" Donut said "they kept talking about weird stuff, and wouldn't listen to my story of how my armour chaffs my skin so I have to wash my underwear everyday-"

"LEMME AT HIM!"

"Calm down dumb ass!"

"Well you're a kiss ass!" I sighed while Simmons and Grif bickered and turned to Maria.

"Any ideas?"

"Sophia has the power to connect" Maria said

"I'm sorry, I"m just in the way aren't I?" Sophia said hanging her head

"Stop complaining you maggot" Albel said

"Don't say that" Fayt said "Her powers haven't manifested yet" Maria rubbed her chin

"Maybe there's another way" she said and began to look around the gate with Cliff. Sophia whimpered and held her head

"What's wrong?" Fayt asked with a flash of concern

"My..head hurts..." Sophia said "I'm sorry, I'm in the way again..."

"Don't apologize, and don't be afraid to say when you're hurting" Fayt said.

"Out of the way fool" Kuro said pushing past Fayt and placing her hand on Sophia's forhead "Cure" there was a tiny pop said Kuro took a step back.

"Feel any better?" she asked

"My, my hand feels hot" Sophia said holding up her hands as symbols began to appear around them.

"She's manifesting!" Maria said, with a brilliant flash the symbols from Sophia's hands struck the gate.

"Whoa" Cliff said as a bubble kinda looking film stretched across the Time gate "So that's 4D space huh?"

"No, that's the bridge in the Mist country!" I cried "I'm a coming guys!"

"Anyway, is everyone ready to get back to their normal worlds?" Kuro asked. Nearly everyone nodded, well, Fayt and his gang didn't need to.

"Well, here goes!" I said bravely "We'll enter groups of three"

"Why three?" Grif asked

"Because all RPG or Final Fantasy games the parties travel in groups of three" I said "Unless it's FF IX, then that's different"

"So, we ever going to see you guys again?" Cliff asked

"Don't worry, I'll find and kill every one of you maggots when I get back" Albel said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, we'll be looking forward to that too skirty..." Cliff said and waved "See ya guys, good luck"

"You too!" I waved "And be careful! Don't go dying again!" Cliff grinned

"Hey I'm Cliff Fittir remember?" he said "I ain't goin' down easy!"

"I know you won't" I smiled then turned to my two friends "Ready?"

"I've been ready for two days, yes I'm ready!" Kuro growled but had a smile.

"I guess" D3pa1 said "But can't BM come with us!"

"If you wanna mess up the portal and send us to another dimension, go ahead" Kuro said

"Oh fine..." D3pa1 pouted "Bye BM! I'll miss you alot!"

"And I'll miss that pretty little ass of yours" BM said. D3pa1 pulled out a grenade

"Don't make me leave this as a parting gift!" she threatened.

"Ok, hold hands so we don't get seperated again" I said

"Oh that would be tragic..." Kuro retorted "Albel, you follow after us with whoever. I don't care as long as it's not the pink guy or the blue guy or the tennis ball head"

"Don't give me orders fool" Albel said "You worms! Don't follow me!" he pointed to the group

"No problem there..." Grif muttered. I took a breath

"GO!" I dragged D3pa1 and Kuro with me as I jumped into the Time gate swished with more colors.

ʓᧄʓ

I landed on the ground on my knees and was smushed into the ground as D3pa1, then Kuro landed on me

"Man you guys are heavy!" I said as they got off me

"Sorry" D3pa1 said and looked around "Why is it so foggy?"

"We're at the bridge!" I cried "Chichiri? Kakashi? Anybody I know?" I ran out into the mist and looked side to side.

"Rekka Shinen!" there was a flare of fire. There! I ran towards the flames and soon enough saw the demonic mirrors of Haku.

"Tasuki!" I dove into the dome and saw Sasuke and Naruto on the ground motionless. I drew a sharp breath and touched Sasuke's arm. It was stone cold, I looked at Naruto and saw he was most likely knocked out.

"Kiako-chan?" I heard a voice say and looked up to see Chichiri's face

"thank god you're still alive!" I cried and almost hugged him "Is Tasuki alright?" I felt a bonk of my head

"Course I'm alive stupid!" Tasuki said "And where've you been the past hour!"

"Hour? I was, uh, trying to find my way back up the bridge" I lied. Damn I almost forogt about the time change! "Sorry" I heard a rustle and looked up seeing Haku in his mask

"Well, where did you come from?" he asked and jumped to another mirror "Your other friends didn't seem to be much of a fight, forgive me"

"You killed Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed and glared "Ooh I should punch you for that..." I compressed my chakra again and ran towards a mirror

"Chakra BOMB!" I thrust my palms against the ice and it made a popping sound as it began to crack.

"Great job Kiako-chan!" Chichiri said and gasped as a needle hit his arm

"Chichi- OWW!" I fell over as a needle shish-ka-bobbed my calf. I saw Haku in a mirror closest to Tasuki and ran throwing a few shurikens. Then grapped Tasuki and doing a few seals, trapped him in a bubble

"Hey! What're you doing!" he shouted as I pushed him out of the ice dome and gave it a savage kick as it rolled away into the mist.

"KANT!" Chichiri shouted as his red chi blast knocked Haku into a mirror

"Impressive, you can focus your chi into an attack" Haku said and I saw a few glints in the air "I'm sorry, but you must die" Haku said and the needles began to fall. I sent out a chakra blast to stall the needles but they kept coming faster. I curled into a ball and heard little tinks

"Kiako-chan! Are you ok?" Chichiri asked holding his necklace while a barrier surrounded us

"Yeah, thanks" I said and looked up

"A barrier too?" Haku said "Very impressive, forgive me" he dove down driving needles into the barrier. Chichiri shoved me out of the way and jump back just as Haku's needles slashed off his pant leg. Haku put his hand into a half tiger seal as the water rose up and struck at me. I held up my arms to protect myself but the water splashed harmlessly against my arms.

"Ano?" I looked up and a needle flew into my side and thigh. I fell on my knees and tried to pull the needles out

"I suggest you don't do that" Haku said "If you do, the artery I hit will start to bleed" I gritted my teeth and left it. For some reason, I couldn't get up...

"I also hit your main muscle, so you won't be able to move" Haku said holding up a needle.

"Why do you work for Zabuza?" I asked. Haku stared as me.

"I want to protect my precious person, and help his dreams come true" Haku said "That, is my dream"

"That doesn't explain why you have to stay with that evil man" I said yanking the needle out of my leg and staggering up "Why do you have to stay with Zabuza?"

"Do you know? Not having a dream, Not being needed by anyone... The pain of simply living" Haku said. I blinked those words familiar to me

"Why is Zabuza the only precious person to you!" Chichiri demanded using his staff for support.

"He took me in, knowing I was of an advanced bloodline" Haku said "Now, if someone who acknowleaged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that someone be the most precious person to you?" I inhaled sharply thinking of D3pa1 and Kuro.

"Yes..." I nodded but kept my hands balled into fists

"Becoming a true shinobi in difficult for me" Haku said "If possible, I don't want to have to kill you, nor want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi" I felt enraged

"What about Sasuke and Naruto!" I screamed "YOU HURT AND KILLED THEM!"

"Please don't hate me" Haku said " I want to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for that person, to make that person's dreams come true"

"Well, it's too late for that" I went into a fighting stance "You already hurt and killed two of my friends, and for that I'll never forgive you" I said and sighed "But I won't kill you..."

"Are those two your precious persons?" Haku asked. I looked up at him

"Yes, they are!" I shouted and prepared to use Grand fireball again.

"Hijutsu! Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu" (Flying water needles).

"Kiako! Get down!" I turned around and the chakra I was compressing dispersed as I saw hundreds of needles diving down at me, I covered my head and felt something ram into me throwing me to the concrete floor. I heard a cough and something splattered onto my cheek, I looked up and my eyes widened

"You...Have to be more...Careful.. Kiako-chan... No-da" Chichiri said on top of me with blood speckled around his lips. His eye closed and he collapsed on top of me.

ʓʓʱ

"Chichiri? CHICHIRI!" I cried lifting him up, looked on his back and saw all the needles that were aimed at me "Why did... " his eye was only half open and he managed a smile

"You've...got... Blood..." he lifted his hand up and tried to wipe the blood splatter on my cheek "On you're...face..."

"Chichiri don't say anything! I'll heal you right now!" I said trying to focus on WM dress sphere, when I couldn't focus I rummaged through my kimono for the grid "Please Chichiri don't die!"

"Heh, I've always... kind of...liked...you-" his hand fell from my face and I caught it. My eyes began to blur and sting as my chest tightened

"CHICHIRI!" I screamed "Why did you... DAMMIT! BAKA! I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAVE ME! YOU COULD'VE LIVED ON GONE ON WITH YOUR LIFE!" I slapped the ground continously with my fists crying and sobbing. I saw the water needles on his back had turned back into water. I gently layed him down on the ground wiping the blood off his lips and my fallen tears off his face. I slowly looked up at Haku, who was in a mirror once again.

"He, was your precious person wasn't he?" he asked. I slightly nodded

"Kiako-chan?" Naruto sat up rubbing his head "When did you... What happened to Chichiri-sempai!" I glanced at him feeling my tears stream down my face

"Sasuke-kun and Chichiri are...Gone..." I croaked out. Naruto's eyes widened and his eyes dialated, he looked at Sasuke

"Don't worry..." he said "I hated you too..." his hands clenched into fists as a strange red aura surrounded him.

"Naruto..." I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up

" You killed two of my friends...I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Naruto roared as his eyes changed from blue to red. I gasped and was thrown back by his demonic chakra. Slowly it began to form the shape of a grinning fox, his chakra swirled around him cutting the ground and becoming larger. I looked at where Chichiri's body was and dived towards it picking it up and jumping out of the mirrors. All the needles in Naruto's body flew out and his cuts began to heal. Haku dove out of a mirror from above trying to spear Naruto who spun in the air out of the way and grabbing Haku's wrist.

"HAAAAARRR!" Naruto roared again blasting out chakra everywhere knocking me back again. Naruto drew his fist back and with another roar punched Haku sending him careening through his own mirrors. The mirrors slowly made little pops it they began to crack and shatter. Naruto charged forward as Haku's mask slowly fell from his face revealing the gentle soft look of a boy.

"Naruto, Stoppit" I said and screamed "DON'T KILL HIM!"

ʓʓʓ

Naruto's fist was only half an inch from Haku's face.

"Y-You're the kid I met in the forest!" he said shaking

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku asked "I killed your precious person" Naruto looked back at Sasuke and gritted his teeth

"D-DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted punching Haku in the face sending him flying.

Haku staggered backwards then wiped the blood off his mouth

"What happened to your intensity?" he asked "You can't kill me with that, isn't he your precious person?"

"There are people who make this mistake" Haku said "Not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with their lives. That does nothing for me"

"Just giving up on living doesn't do anything for anyone" I said standing behind Naruto.

"As I said before, Not having a dream, Not being needed by anyone... The pain of simply living" Haku said with a smile "Zabuza-san has no need for a useless shinobi, you have taken away my reason for existing"

"You know, I used to say that to myself all the time, even now I still think that." I said my hand holding my forhead "But I try to make it up, just seeing my friends happy, as long as they're happy, is good enough for me, They-" I looked at him "They are the only precious people I have, why is Zabuza the only one for you?"

"A long time ago, I had people dear to me." Haku said "My...Parents" Haku took a breath

"Parents?" Naruto asked

"I was born in a small snowy village in the Water country. They worked hard in the fields just to get by, but my parents were satisfied with that. I was happy, my parents were very kind people. but...Around the time of my earliest memories something happened"

"Something? What happened?" I asked. Haku wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at it on his hand.

"This blood..." Haku said and was silent, I waited for his answer "My father killed my mother, then he tried to kill me" I flinched

"What else?" Naruto asked.

"The Water country had experienced endless civil wars, and those with an advanced bloodline came to be hated." Haku continued "Special jutsu's passed down from father to son, or grandfather to grandson within certain clans. Because of these bloodlines, clans with such power were used as weaons in countless battles. As a result these clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war into the country."

"But then, wouldn't that be like racism? Or stereotype or something?" I asked. I could never get those two seperated.

"Because of this, these clans had to hide the truth about their own powers, for those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited." Haku said "My mother was from one of these advanced bloodlines. She hid that fact and lived with my father likely hoping the peaceful life would continue for a while...No, forever. but my father discovered our secret. When I awoke, I found my father was..."

"Gone" I said closing my eyes again and using the tip of my thumb to wipe away a tear

"At that time, I thought of myself as...No... I had no choice but to think that and I realized it was the most painful thing..."

"The most painful thing?"

"That in this world, I am a person that is unwanted" Haku said. I let out a shuddering breath

"You know, it's pretty much the same with me" I said quietly. Haku gently began to smile

"Zabuza-san desired these abilities, these abilities everyone hated" Haku smiled "I was so happy!" Haku closed his eyes for a moment and walked towards me. I took a step back reflexively

"Naruto-kun and Kiako-chan was your name right?" Haku said "Please do me a favor"

"What?" I asked with Naruto beside me breathing hard.

"Please, Kill me"

ʓᦽʓ

I froze staring straight into his brown eyes

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked. I jumped backwards

"I can't...I can't kill another person!" I cried "Even if I had the chance to, even had to courage to, I wouldn't be able to kill anyone! Even beating up that kid in grade six made me regret it and cry!"

"Please, I'm asking you. Please...Zabuza has no use for a tool like me" Haku said.

"Tool? Weapon!" Naruto shouted "That's stupid!"

"Please, Zabuza-san has no use for a weak shinobi like me..." Haku said. Naruto gritted his teeth and whipped out a kunai.

"Kiako, go help Sakura defend Tazuna!" Naruto said "this isn't going to be a pretty sight..." I nodded and turned to Haku

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Naruto, I'm also sorry..." I said bowing sightly and ran past him through the mist, that began to clear slightly. I saw two figures on the ground and was scared it was Sakura and Tazuna or the others that were dead. When I reached the two, it was Kel, whom was leaning against the bridge railing with Zero knocked out with a slash on his stomache

"Kiako!" Kel said surprised "Glad you're ok"

"I'm glad you guys're still alive" I said and kneeled beside Zero "Is he still alive?"

"Just barely" Kel said "He needs help now otherwise he's not gonna make it" I thought of WM dress sphere and place my hand on the cut as a blue healing aura surrounded my hand. Zero let out a groan

"Arg, what the hell..." he muttered and his helmet head tilted upwards "Kiako?"

"Stop moving around" I said and cast Regen on him "Where's Sakura and Kakashi?"

"Sakura's right over there" Kel pointed to where a small pink object was "And Kakashi's somewhere over there" I nodded

"You guys going to be ok?" I asked

"We'll be fine, I'll look after Zero" Kel said.

"Ok" I ran into the mist and heard sounds of battle.

"You're very presistant Kakashi" I heard Zabuza say

"I won't let you kill this only villages source of hope!" Kakashi said "You took my comrades lives, now I'll take yours!"

"Comrade? You mean that useless cat and silver haired boy?" Zabuza laughed "You're such a fool!" I drew a shuriken and closed my eyes. Silver images flew into my vision once more and I saw the outline of a giant sword and a kunai as well as the people holding them.

"Bacon flavored mashmallows!" I said to myself in a rythem throwing five shurikens at once at the sword. Most of them missed but one just managed to glance Zabuza's arm

"Nani!" Zabuza looked towards me

"Kiako-chan! Run away!" Kakashi ordered throwing Zabuza aside.

"No time for that!" I said quickly "If you can just stall him a bit and I can summon something that'll at least hold him still" I ran towards my blood circles and rubbed them clean..ish... then biting my thumb started drawing a new circle.

"Kiako-chan! Run!" Kakashi shouted but grunted as he was shoved savagly to the ground and Zabuza charged at me with light speed. I closed my eyes waiting for the blade. D3pa1, Kuro, Kosarai-nii san, Sannu, I'm sorry. I guess I might be able to see you again...

Chichiri.

Authors notes: AWW MAN! MY INTERNET IN MY ROOM GOT CUT OFF! Well, at least I've still got the computer... These episodes of Naruto were so sad! I cried to hard! And I even found the perfect music for the scenes! I learned so much from these episodes... Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It would've been longer, but I decided to cut the chapter in half so it wasn't so long. (Kuro would've killed me) Hope you liked this!


	27. The tools called Shinobi

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners. I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. Bows down Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a gust of wind and the sound of a sword clash with another sword.

"Huh?" I looked up surprised I hadn't been savagly slaughtered seeing a looming shadow with a flapping scarlet cape fending off Zabuza's head cleaver.

"M'lady! Please forgive me, I should have stayed with you at all costs." the shadow turned around revealing a bronze, silver lined helm and blue eyes glittering in the eyes holes

"Knight!"

"You again..." Zabuza said and jumped back. Knight stood in front of me protectivly

"Kiako, I meant it when I said I was going to stay with my summoner" he said glancing back at me "I will protect you!"

"Knight, arigatou..." I said almost crying.

"Who will protect you then?" Zabuza laughed swinging his sword sideways chopping into Knights armour

"AH!"

"Don't HURT HIM!" I growled launching myself at Zabuza kicking his cleaver from Knight only to get smacked down. Zabuza raised his sword to slash down on me when Kakashi dashed in front fending the sword off with a kunai

"All of you! Stay where you are!" Kakashi barked "This is my battle, don't get involved"

"Kakashi..." I started and took in a breath "Please be careful..." Kakashi turned his head to me and I could tell he was smiling from behind his mask

"It'll be ok, Kiako-chan" Kakashi said

"Oh? Will it now Kakashi?" Zabuza said and melted back into the fog. Kakashi took out a scroll from his vest, flicked his thumb across the cut on his chest and flipped the scroll open drawing a line of blood on it then began twirling it around in the air like a ribbon.

"Both of you, back away, it's not safe here." Kakashi warned us. I nodded and grabbed Knights arm trying to drag him whilst he held his shattered side. Kakashi then called out snapping the ribbon back into a scroll

"Zabuza! We're both very busy people, so let's end this quick. What do you say?" He held the scroll with his hands together into a tiger seal with the scroll tucked between both thumbs.

"Sounds interesting..." Zabuza's voice rang out "Show me Kakashi!" Kakashi slammed the scroll into the ground

"Doton! Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Earth Type: Earth Tracking Fang Technique!) there was a rumble then silence.

"What're you trying to do Kakashi?" Zabuza's voice rang from the mist "I have to say I'm not very impressed. I can find you with my eyes closed" The floor began to buck and shake knocking knocking me into Knight's hard armour. There were a serious of loud barks and snarls and Zabuza's gasps. Kakashi stood up from the ground.

"When eyes and ears don't work, use your nose, that's what happens when your eyes are closed shut in the mist" he said walking towards Zabuza. I took a few steps forward half expecting the mist demon to jump out and stab Kakashi, but he was held down by a bunch of snarling dogs

"Pakkun!" I said with surprise, the little pug was hanging off of the end of Zabuza's forhead protector.

"These are my cute nin-dogs, their sense of smell exceeds those of normal dogs" Kakashi said "This summon was specificly made for tracking down an opponent. The reason I let my blood spill twice was just for this purpose, your weapons are soaked in my blood. You were the one trapped in my jutsu"

"Urg..." Zabuza growled and the bull dog chewing his shoulder growled back biting down harder. Kakashi put his hand to his cheek in a thinking way, but it just made him look cooler then before! Sorry, fangirl moment there...

"The fog is lifting and I can see you're future" Kakashi said "Your future is death!"

"I'm sick of your bullshit!" Zabuza growled.

"Don't be foolish, there's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain." Kakashi said "Zabuza, you went too far, your ambition was too great. Your attempt to assasinate the Mizukage and your coup d'etat both failed. You abandonded the water country and became a missing-nin with your few remaining men. Your name even reached us all the way in Konoha. You needed money for revenge, and you needed to avoid hunter-nins. That's probably why you stuck yourself to a scum like Gatou" (A/N: Mizukage is the leader of the mist village like Hokage is leader of the leaf village)

"Heh" Zabuza spat "So? You can't beat me you monkey bastard!"

"Zabuza, do you think I have survived with Sharingan alone?" Kakashi said and put his hands into a seal "This time I'll show you not a copy, but my own jutsu" He did three other seals and grabbed his right hand.

"Lightning Edge!" Kakashi shouted as the chakra in his hand overflowed with chakra surrounding his feet in a ring of blue electric fire. He held it in his hand and turned to Zabuza "You're too dangerous. Tazuna-san, who you're trying to kill, is this country's courage. The bridge he seeks to build is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people, that's not what a shinobi should be doing"

"Whoa! You can see lightning in his hand! Is he using his own body electricity?" Kel asked running towards us carrying Zero with one arm. I squinted

"No, that's not lightning..." I said with uncertainty

"That's chakra. Pure chakra in the form of electricity, It's so intense you can see it with the naked eye. I'm kinda impressed myself" Zero said.

"I don't give a damn." Zabuza jeered "I have fought for my own ideals, and that won't change!" The lightning in Kakashi's hand suddenly intensified into a blinding light

"I'll tell you again," Kakashi said as the blue glow of the lightning bounced around his body

"Hm!"

"Give up, your future is death."

ʓȹʓ

There was a moment of silence between the two and without warning, Kakashi glanced at me and motioned me to move back. I nodded and back up beside Kel and Zero as Kakashi charged forward towards Zabuza with his blood trailing from his hand mixing with the lightning. With a cry he thrust his hand forward towards Zabuza's heart. I covered my eyes looking away and smelt the scent of blood and the splashing of it hitting the floor. I slowly looked and gasped. Kakashi's dogs were gone in a poof of smoke

"Z-Zabuza-s-san..." I began to shake seeing Kakashi's hand had went right through Haku's body missing Zabuza

"So, my future is death? Wrong again Kakshi" Zabuza grinned from behind his mask. Sakura and Tazuna ran up to me

"Hey, Isn't that the boy in the mask?" Tazuza asked

"Yes, he jumped to save Zabuza." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and let it roll "His most precious person"

"Heh heh, that was brilliant Haku" Zabuza said and swung his sword at Kakashi

"He's going to cut through the masked boy to get to Kakashi!" Zero shouted and grunted holding his side

"Quit moving idiot..." Kel said shaking his head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi tried to pull his hand out from Haku but he couldn't move.

"I really did find a useful tool in that gutter! To think he'd grant me this marvelous chance in the end!" Zabuza laughed. I drew a shuriken and tossed it at Zabuza's arms trying to slow him down. With a flick of his wrist Zabuza twisted his sword deflecting the shuriken. Kakashi grabbed Haku and flipped backwards to where we were standing with Haku in his arms as Zabuza's blade missed.

"Heh heh, so you were able to get away because poor Haku was dead" Zabuza cackled

"Bastard!" Naruto ran out of the mist shouting

"Naruto! Stay out of this!" Kakashi barked as I kneeled beside him, he was splattered in Haku's blood and his own as he took his hand and closed Haku's eyes.

"Haku..." I closed my eyes "Gr, You!"

"Kiako, you stay out of this too" Kakashi said and stood up glaring at Zabuza "This is my fight!"

"Hey!" Tasuki yelled running towards me "Hey. Where's Chichiri?" I froze and burst into tears.

"Hey what is it! Where's Chichiri! Why're you crying?" Tasuki asked, I glanced behind me and Tasuki seemed to get the picture right away.

"YOU!" Tasuki shouted grabbing my kimono collar

"Hey hey cut it out!" Kel grabbed Tasuki's sleeve "What's going on? What'd Kiako do to you!"

"YOU LET HIM DIE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tasuki threw me down and ran past Naruto.

"Are you ok Kiako?" Kel asked holding out his hand

"No..." I said quietly taking it as he heaved me up to my feet.

"Where's Sasuke Naruto?" Sakura asked, Naruto also looked behind him

"I'll come with you, so you don't disobey your sensei's orders" Tazuna said taking Sakura's hand and running with her

"Come on Kiako!" she said grabbing my arm too.

ʓʓʓ

"Chiri? CHIRI ANSWER ME!" Tasuki was crying over Chichiri's body, I looked away painfully and followed Sakura to Sasuke. She knelt down by his body and put her hand on his cheek

"He's cold..." she said "This isn't genjutsu, no illusion, is it?"

"No, it's pretty real here kid" Zero said kneeling beside her and shook his head "That hardass actually went down..."

"Don't hold back for my sake, go ahead and cry, it's not good to hold in tears" Tazuna said.

"I, always got perfect scores in my exams, memorized all the 100 sayings of conduct for ninja and shinobi. I wrote them out with pride" Sakura said "We had a test one day and the question was, 'What is the twenty fifth rule of shinobi conduct?' And I wrote the answer..." Sakura began to sob as her tears fell on Sasuke's face.

"A shinobi must posses a heart that sheds no tears, the mission is the top priority and you must never show your emotions!" Sakura sobbed and buried her face in Sasuke's chest "SASUKE-KUN!"

"So this is the way of this ninja..." Tazuna muttered "It's too cruel!" I felt a grab

"HOW? HOW COULD YOU LET CHICHIRI DIE LIKE THAT!" Tasuke screamed "WHY DID YOU USE HIM AS A SHEILD! YOU COWARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOU HEARTLESS DEMON!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I never used him as a shield for anything..." I growled glaring up at the red head "Do you think I would have used him as a shield?"

"It seemed like the right action of a demon!" I punched his jaw sending him sprawling onto the ground

"I LOVED HIM! HE WAS ALMOST MORE THEN A BIG BROTHER TO ME! SO DON'T YELL AT ME ABOUT BEING HEARTLESS YOU, YOU...JERK!" I screamed at him emotion welling up inside me while I cried. Tasuki looked up at me and spat

"Good for nothin' demon..." Tasuki grumbled. I huffed and ran to where Kakashi was still fighting, Zabuza had two kunais stabbed through his arm and charged at Kakashi, who easily back handed him and suddenly appeared behind him.

"There's no way you can keep up with me now" Kakashi said grabbing hold of the back of his neck and swinging two kunais around two fingers. With a snap they both flipped into his hand and he stabbed them towards Zabuza.

"This is the end, demon!" he growled. I half expected to see the kunais go through his neck but Zabuza made one last attempt and swung his sword backwards. Kakashi quickly dodged to the side impaling Zabuza's other arm making his sword go flying and Kakashi flipped back only having a small cut on his cheek.

"Now you can't use either arm. No sword, no jutsu's, nothing" Kakashi said

"Well well! He's made quite a mess of you hasn't he?"

ʓʓʓ

A chubby man with orange puffy spikey hair with sunglasses and a cast of his arm stood on the other side of the bridge with a group, no... More like an army of men carrying weapons stood behind him

"So, that's Gatou..." Kakashi muttered

"That's the guy that was terrorizing the village?" I asked, Kakashi nodded.

"Gatou? Why're you here? What's with all these men?" Zabuza asked.

"The plan has changed a bit." Gatou said tapping his cane on the ground "Sorry, but, Zabuza, I'll have to kill you here."

"What?"

"Hiring normal shinobi costs too much money, so I hire missing-nins like you." Gatou said "The ninjas battle it out and hopefully kill each other, saving me both money and effort, But a demon of the mist? More like a joke, if you ask me. You're just a cute little baby devil!" Gatous men howled behind him and honestly when he said baby devil, I had an image of a chibi Zabuza with a pitch fork and horns.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, This fight is over" Zabuza said "Now that I have no reason to assasinate Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you"

"Yeah... You're right" Kakashi agreed. Gatou walked up to Haku's body laying on the floor

"Oh yeah, I owe this one. Squeezing my arm until it broke" with a grunt he kicked Haku's head and I heard a snap and Naruto gasping "Heh! He's dead!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto and I charged forward in blind rage but someone grabbed the back of my kimono

"No," Kakashi said pulling me back "Don't just jump in!"

"He can't do that!" I cried trying to pull away "He can't do that to Haku! Haku doesn't deserve that!"

"YEAH YEAH!" Naruto shouted trying to escape our teachers grasp. Kakashi yanked us back roughly and whispered in my ear

"I know that you hate watching this kind of thing but please listen to me, if it doesn't concern you don't charge into it." I gritted my teeth and sat kneeled down beside him in a position that would let my spring forward in a moment

"He shouldn't do that..." I growled and slowly simmered down. Naruto jerked around

"You say something too!" he yelled at Zabuza "Weren't you friends!"

"Shut up kid! Haku's already dead."

"And you don't feel anything after that? Weren't you always together!" Naruto demanded

"As I was used by Gatou I used Haku, that's all it was" Zabuza said "I already said, we shinobi are simply tools, What I wanted was his ability, not him! I regret nothing"

"Do- Do you really mean that?" Naruto said. Kakashi puth is hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Naruto stop. Our fight is over with him, plus-"

"SHUT UP! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Haku "He...he...HE REALLY LOVED ABOUT YOU!" I remembered what Haku had said

_If someone who acknowleaged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that someone be the most precious person to you?_

"HE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH!"

_I want to protect my precious person, and help his dreams come true, that is my dream_

"YET YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING!"

_Becoming a true shinobi in difficult for me. If possible, I don't want to have to kill you, nor want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi._

"Do you really...DO YOU REALLY NOT FEEL ANYTHING!"

_I want to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for that person, to make that person's dreams come true_

"If I become as strong as you, will I really become like you?"

_That is my dream._

"He threw away his life for you!" Naruto was in tears clutching this chest.

_Z-Zabuza-s-san..._

"Without his own dream..." Naruto said

_I was so happy!_

"To die as a tool, That's...That's...Just too sad!" Zabuza was silent for a moment and bowed his head down slightly

"Kid..." he said and I looked down at his feet seeing droplets fall from Zabuza's head

"Huh?" Naruto looked up

"You, don't need to say any more" Zabuza turned to look over his shoulder as tears flowed from his devilish eyes. I felt my own tears running down my face matting the fur on my cheeks and felt Kakashi place his hand on my head.

"It pained Haku to have to fight you, he fought not only for me, but for you guys too." Zabuza said "In the end, I can understand that he was too kind. In the end, I'm glad I got to meet you guys" there were ripping sounds as he bit away his cloth mask with his teeth shreading them away from his face.

"Yeah kid, You may be right" Zabuza said and turned slightly smiling and for once, he didn't look scary at all "A shinobi is still human.We may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost"

"Kid, Lend me your kunai"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused for a moment and reached for a kunai in his pouch.

"Here." I held out my kunai "Take it..."

"Just toss it towards me" Zabuza said "Thank you..." I swallowed and did an underhand toss watching it flip through the air before Zabuza jumped up and snatched it into his mouth. With blinding speed he charged at Gatou and his army of men

"That's enough! kill them!" Gatou cried running into the crowd to go the the very back.

"YEAH!"

"He can not break through those numbers, it seems impossible!" Knight said kneeling beside me

"One badly injured shinobi against these numbers?" one man shouted "You think you can win?" He froze as Zabuza slit his throat with the kunai grasped between his teeth. In a blink he began to tear through the whole army, slaughtering and slaying everyone one of the men that got between the distance of Gatou and himself. In a flurry of energy and chakra, the flurry rose above Zabuza's head taking shape, molding itself like Naruto's demonic chakra had.

"A-A demon!" Naruto said taking a step back. Now Zabuza was obscured by the remaining men, still fighting with his last bit of energy, with that one kunai in his mouth. My kunai. Soon enough I was able to hear clear voices

"If-if you want to go to the same place as your friend, then go alone!" Gatou shouted

"Unfortunatly, I don't plan to go to the same place as Haku"

"What? You won't survive!"

"You and I together, are going to hell! Even the unremarkable Devil of the hidden mist, can die and become a real devil in hell! Look forward to it! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a Baby devil down in hell!" Blood filled the air and I quickly used my sleeve to cover my nose before I fainted. There was a sickening tearing sound and all the men scattered to the sides as round figure with orange hair bounced past them. I felt a hand cover my eyes

"Don't look..." Kakashi said and I nodded and turned my head away for a moment before looking back. Gatou had been beheaded, as his bodyless skull rolled to a stop at the edge of the bridge. Zabuza, with my kunai still clutched in between his teeth turned around fiercly glaring at the men. The kunai dropped to the ground with a clatter and the men immiediatly jumped back making a path for Zabuza, which was perfectly lined up with Haku's body. He took a few steps and stumbled forward, spears, swords and daggers stuck out from his back from the men stabbing him constantly. Naruto turned his head away closing his eyes as Zabuza fell to the ground.

"Don't look away" Kakashi said and Naruto glanced at him "It's the end of a man who led a difficult life"

"Yeah..." Naruto said sniffling. There was a moment of silence until a voice called out

"Naruto! Kiako-chan!" Sakura waved "Sasuke-Kun's alive! He's ok!"

ʓʓʓ

Naruto looked back and grinned in relief as Sasuke raised his arm in the air leaning on Sakura

"So, Sasuke's also alright. That's great" Kakashi said.

"But if Sasuke lived then..." I stood up and ran towards Sakura, past her and towards two figures on the ground.

"M'lady! wait for me!" Knight said chasing after me. A blaze of fire flew towards me and I quickly changed to BM dress sphere and sent out a water spell extinguishing the flames

"Keep away you damn demon!" Tasuki yelled "Rekka-" a long pole hit him square over the head knocking him over.

"Would you cut that out? Jeez..." Kel said retracting his extendo pole with Zero standing beside him. I slide to Chichiri's body and gently tapped his cheek

"Chichiri? wake up" I said hopefully "Please wake up... please..."

"Idiot! He's already dead... It's all your fault!" Tasuki said with rage before getting knocked about by Zero, whom had taken off his helmet and slammed it over Tasuki's head.

"Cut that out! For crying out loud..." I bent down closer to Chichiri's face, his blue bangs tickling my forhead

"Chichiri?" I began to cry again "Chichiri, wake up... Open your eyes... Come on please! WAKE UP!" I started to sob, my shoulders heaving.

Why...WHY WON'T HE WAKE UP! SASUKE DID!

_Hey he did die, maybe you haven't fully grasped the concept_

But why does everyone I care about die!

_Hey don't ask, don't tell, Heh heh hehh_

WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING! HOW COULD YOU LAUGH! I continue to cry... I might never stop crying... Just like the day...

_When grandpa died...?_

Something touched my nose, prodding at it. I looked expecting it to be Zero, that jerk... Always teasing me! I was ready for an angry retort when I met eye to eye with a red-brown eye staring right at me.

"If you keep laying on me like that...You're going to suffocate me... Kiako-chan... da..." Chichiri said weakly with his finger on my nose.

"Chi-" I was speechless "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I threw my arms around his neck squeezing him

"Ah! Kiako-chan! You're crushing me..." I loosened my death glomp.

"You're- You're really alive right? You're not a ghost or anything?" I said wiping my eyes, Chichiri slowly began to sit up whincing "AH! Don't get up!"

"That boy... Where is he?" Chichiri asked looking around holding his shoulder

"He's, dead." Chichiri was shocked

"You didn't- Who- What happened?" he asked

"No, I didn't kill him and he died because Kakashi tried to kill Zabuza, but Haku sacrificed himself to save Zabuza" I explained "They're, both dead now..."

"Oh, I see... Haku..." Chichiri closed his eye.

"So, Chichiri, how're you still alive?" Tasuki asked "You must've been pretty damn lucky!" Chichiri shook his head

"No, It wasn't me" he said "The masked boy did not aim for vital spots, he hadn't intended to kill us in the first place"

"See? It wasn't Kiako's fault" Kel said simply grinning ear to ear.

"No da?"

"Well you see, Red over there kept-" Zero started before there was a sharp tap on the ground and everyone looked up

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" one of Gatou's men shouted "You guys are too relaxed!"

"Damn ninja, you killed our meal ticket!" another shouted

"You guys are dead." the first one said "Now we'll have to pillage this city and take everything of value!"

"Damn, this is bad..." Kakashi said

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto asked " Don't you have a jutsu to get rid of them all!"

"I can't, I used too much chakra!"

"Me too, I only have very little left, not enough for Katon Grand fireball no jutsu..." I said grabbing my shurikens. Nobody here is even fit to fight!

"LET'S GO!" Gatou's men shouted charging towards us. I glanced at Chichiri and the others and shook my head.

"I still have to try..." I ran forward "HAAAAA!"

"wait wait!" Knight shouted grabbing my arm "You can't do anything!"

"I have to do something!" My ears pricked up as I heard a whistling sound and I looked up seeing a silver arrow spear the ground stopping Gatou's men in their tracks.

"Huh!" Everyone turned around seeing a militia of villagers led by...

ʓʓʓ

"Inari!" Naruto shouted

"Heh heh! A hero shows up at the last seond, right?" Inari said holding a cross bow with a wok on his head like a helmet. I smiled

"So, Inari finally does belive in hero's now." Kel said with his hand on his hip leaning on his pole

"I think I have an idea of who made that belief come back" I said looking at the Number 1 loudest ninja. UZUMAKI NARUTO!

"If you come any furthur into our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Giichi shouted with the villagers cheering behind him in a war cry.

"We... WE CAN TAKE YOU ALL! WE"LL SLAUGHTER EVERY ONE OF YOU!" A few men shouted still charging forward when suddenly the ground in front of them was blew up into a wall of green flames

"Ultima!" a voice from above said

"Huh?

"Baka, where the hell'd you go?"

"No kidding, you stupid ass."

"Kuro! D3pa1!" I said happily as Kuro's giant Oversoul landed behind me as D3pa1 and a few others jumped off.

"Hi big sister!" Vivi shouted running towards me and jumping up grabbing my neck "I really missed you! Where'd you go?"

"Aww Vivi! So nice of you to worry!" I smiled. Vivi's eyes drifted to Chichiri, Sasuke and me and they slowly widened

"You guys are hurt! What happened here?" he asked

"Nothing much" I said scratching my cheek in my embarassed way.

"You're all idiots!" Kuro said and muttered a few words "I've only got enough energy to cure the ones who actually need it so that mean Chichiri and Sasuke, Kakrashy's too far away"

"Don't call him that!" I pouted.

"Ah whatever, Cure!" Green sparkles swirled around Sasuke and Chichiri healing their wounds. Kuro grabbed my jaw, forced it open and shoved in a couple of round things...

"HEGGIKERGER!" I cried my voice muffled by the round stuff

"BAKA! They're just some Blueberries to restore your health!" Kuro growled "Now chew and swallow!" I obeyed and felt a bit more energy in my body increase

"Wow, thanks" I said seeing a few of the cuts that were on my hand had healed.

"Yeah, thank you no da" Chichiri said rubbing his shoulder standing up straight and his staff flew magicly into his hand

"Hmpf" Sasuke rubbed his neck.

"This is great! I'm going to help! You can too Kiako-chan!" Naruto said putting his hand into a seal

"Ok!" I said putting my hand into the same seal

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" the both of us said together as four Naruto clones and five Kiako clones popped up beside us.

"WAH!" The men all stopped to stare at us

"You- You FREAKS!" a man shouted and shrank away.

"Excuse me? Looks like you guys are the freaks around here!" I turned around and smiled

"Chief!" I waved as Chief Haro loaded his pistol

"How dare you call my friends freaks!" he said taking aim

"You're really one to talk Tennis ball head..." Kuro said

"Be nice!" Kakashi put his hand into a seal too

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said as an army bigger then two of Gatou's army put together popped up behind him "Kakashi version!"

"SUGOI!" All my clones said at once with hearts almost in their eyes.

"WAAAAH!" the men started to back away

"So, you want some of this?" the Kakashi clones all said together

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The men began to retreat backing away and running like scared little girls! Or like when Kuro chases me with guns and boiling water... Suddenly the men all stopped, screaming again. Man how many times can one guy scream?

"Where do you think you maggots are going?" A voice said and a few screams were heard again "Aura wall!" a purple red wall appeared in front of the men preventing them from running to their ships.

"Albel!" I waved

"Thought you you could use a hand, you're such a fool for getting into this situation in the first place" Albel grinned flexing his metal claw hand.

"Albel?" Chichiri asked in question

"Well, you see, it's a long story..." I said scratching my head.

"It's just one man in a skirt, CHARGE!" half of the men ran towards Albel and a dark shadow blocked his face

"Never, ever..." Albel's eyes were almost glowing red with rage "MAKE FUN OF MY SKIRT YOU BASTARDS!" He rose his sword ready to slash down when his sword clashed with another

"Albel calm down, we don't want to kill anyone" Fayt said and rubbed his head "Where are we anyways?"

"What're you guys doing here!" Kuro growled

"Hey, all we did was go through the Time Gate, did some other stuff and ended up here" Roger said pushing through and saw Sakura "Ho ho! Hello you pretty lady!"

"Back off..." Zero hissed then stepped back "Ah whatever, never mind, Go for it!"

"You don't discourage him then encourage him! You'll confuse the poor kid"

"Move like it'll confuse you, you lummox!" Roger yelled at the Klausian.

"Hi Cliff" I smiled "We better catch up on a few things later, first we gotta take care of this gang!"

"Gang?" D3pa1 said raising her eyebrow "It's more like a mofia!"

"Well I guess..."

"Kuro I'm ashamed of you, shouldn't you have disposed of these weakling long ago?" I turned and saw Hao walking towards Kuro

"Sorry Hao-sama, I kinda ran out of Furyoku with all the Oversouls" Kuro said shrugging "If it wasn't too much trouble Hao-sama, could you get rid of these guys? They've been a real hassle..."

"I suppose I could" Hao said tossing some of his hair back "But I did say I wouldn't guarantee that I would fight"

"HA! A coward! Just to expect from a weak woman!" one of Gatou's men shouted paling as he spoke. I gasped shaking my head, I had never met Hao, but judging by the way he spoke he must be as bad as Albel!

"So, you maggots think I'm a woman?" Hao laughed "Spirit of Fire, show these fools weak of a woman I am" The air suddenly changed into a blazing scalding heat wave as a giant red...Thing... Loomed over Hao. The heat was so intense Chichiri had to put up a barrier around those who had no protection from the immense heat.

"Force out your chakra from your body! It'll deflect some of the heat!" Kakashi ordered those who weren't in the barrier, mainly Naruto, Kel, Zero, himself and me. Naruto did as he was told and I ran to where Kel and Zero were standing and quickly did a seal pressing my hands on the ground as a small bubble formed around the three of us. I was going to wave Kakashi in but I already saw an aura of chakra swirling around him as he hand his hands in a seal with his eyes closed. It seemed he had enough chakra to at least make a small barrier. Just then his hands fell out of the seal and the chakra around him diminished.

Or not...

"You guys stay here in the barrier! Ok?" I told Kel and Zero then ran out trying to dodge the bits of ash the were flying from SoF trying to burn me and slid to Kakashi's side. I did the same seals and created another barrier around him and me.

"So, where were you the last hour?" Kakakshi asked looking up at me

"Well, I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here, this place doesn't exactly seem like the right place to talk"

"True..." I quickly switched to the White mage dress sphere and held up my hands as an cool aura surrounded my hands.

"I don't have enough MP to cure you completely, but I have enough just so most of your bleeding stops" I said placing one hand on his arm and another on his shoulder "We wouldn't want you to die of blood lose like poor Naruto-kun would've do we?" Kakashi seemed to smile

"Ah, that's right"

ʓʓʓ

"Now..." Hao's long brown hair started to float around in the air flying in all directions in a menacing manner "Rid these fools from my sight! Spirit of fire dispose of these imbeciles!" With a loud groan, the mighty spirit drew it's arm back swinging it at the men sending them soaring from the battle field, into the air.

"Going! Going!" I said shielding my eyes with my hand and raised my eyebrow "Still going! How hard did he hit them?"

"Well do you expect any less from the reinforcments I picked out?" Kuro said walking beside me "Plus, Hao-sama is one of the most powerful beings here"

"I can see that" I said in awe "I take back calling Hao Zeke the geek now. Hey that all rhymes!"

"Arg! You and your rhymes..."

"YATTA!" Inari cheered jumping into the air "WE DID IT!" All the mist villagers were cheering from the accomplishment of them protecting their village. I smiled happily and ran to Chichiri tackling him to the ground

"Ow! Kiako-chan!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" I cried "I thought you died you baka! Jerk! Um..." I was lost for words "Dammit! I'm angry at you but I'm glad you're ok! GRR!" Chichiri laughed

"Oh Kiako-chan, You'll never change" he said replacing his mask and morphing into Chibi mode "No da!" I nearly squeezed him half to death.

"YOU'RE STILL SO KAWAII!" I said throwing him in the air. When he didn't come down immiediatly I began to panic "AHH! I DIDN'T TOSS HIM THAT HIGH! WHERE'D HE GO?" I looked around spinning in circles

"Da!" I looked directly up and saw Chichiri using his cloak as a parachute and landed on my head "Perfect touch down na no da!" I smiled up at him and turned to where Kakashi was standed beside Zabuza's body.

"Wanna go check it out?" I asked and he nodded. I jogged to where Kakashi was and looked down at Zabuza

"Well, Looks like everything's over, eh Kakashi?" Zabuza croaked out.

"Yeah..."

"Kakashi, could you do me a favor?" Zabuza asked

"What is it?"

"I want to be by his side, I want to see his face" Kakashi closed his eyes, grabbed his forhead protector pulling it over his Sharingan eye then opened his eye again. So much sadness was in his eye, my ears lowered to the sides of my head and Chichiri jumped off turning back to normal

"Sure." Kakashi said and began to pull the spears and swords impaling Zabuza's back "Kiako, Chichiri, would you help?"

"Sure, no da" Chichiri also began to help Kakashi. I folded my hands together.

"I too scared to... I don't want to hurt him anymore..."

"Ah..." When all the weapons were removed Kakashi picked up Zabuza carrying him to where Haku was laying.

Then, It began to snow.

"Huh? It's snowing" a villager pointed out

"What? Snowing? In the middle of summer?"

"Haku... That means White right?" I asked Chichiri as we followed Kakashi.

"Yes, it does. It can also mean snow" As Kakashi set Zabuza down beside Haku and stepped back, I looked up at Chichiri.

"Chichiri, You're a monk right?"

"Hm? Yes, would you like me to send their souls to peace?" he asked. I nodded looking at the ground, Chichiri nodded and went to stand in front of both their bodies chanting a few words and waving his staff around. I heard sniffling behind me and saw Naruto trying to fight back tears

"He- He was born in a snowy village..." He sniffed

"I see, he was as pure as the white snow" Kakashi said

"Fungan fuu fuu..." I said sadly sniffling with Naruto "Haku's crying...It's... So sad... I don't like watching people die..." I felt a hand on on head and looked up seeing Kel-san.

"Hopefully they're in a better place now. At least they're free from pain" he said smiling down at me. I managed to smile back

"Yeah" Everyone sat in a moment of silence.

"Well, all of you must be super tired" Mr. Tazuna said "Please all of you stay at my house, it's the least I can do for you helping us"

"Thank you for your kind offer" Kakashi said bowing "I hope it isn't too much trouble though"

"Nonsense!" Inari's mom said "Since you helped our city, we'll repay you all"

Authors notes: Arg... My stupid internet's busted... At least I got this chapter done. Yes most of it were events that were in the actual Naruto series so yeah... It was kinda tough. This chapter I'm not too proud of, but I hope you all enjoyed it.


	28. FF CC AGAIN!

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners.

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters (Please don't steal). When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry ; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives at I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

A NOTE TO FIRA-SAN: Sorry man, but Zabuza had to die (it happened in the anime too!) but be assured, they're be a helluva lot more ass kickin' shinobi later on! And thanks for the kind comment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLUNK!

Everyone whiped around holding out weapons ready to attack.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, another clunk and a dim blue glow answered her.

"My my, aren't you a fine mess Galahad" a strong voice said as a white gauntlet rose from my smudged summon circles and out climbed a knight in grey and blue with a feather on his helm wearing a dark blue cape.

"Galahad?" I said bewildered looking up at Knight

"Well, while you were doddling about I was busy protecting my summoner" Knight replied briskly

"Galahad?" I repeated completely confuzzled. Knight rubbed behind his helmet

"Well, yes. My real name is Galahad"

"Why didn't you correct me then? I've been calling you Knight this whole time!"

"You seemed to enjoy calling me Knight so I left it be" the knight said shrugging.

"By the by Galahad, Arthur wishes to see you about some, problems" the grey and blue knight said

"Yes yes coming Sir Launcelot" Knight or Galahad said then muttered "More like Sir Rustalot..."

"I heard that" Launcelot snapped before bowing to me "Lady, if you are ever in need, please summon more then one knight. Especially not _this_ one" he gestured to Galahad who seemed to peer to the side innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll try" I said bowing back "Knight, I mean, Galahad really was a great help to us. If he's in any trouble don't blame him cause it was probably my fault" Launcelot bowed again and hopped back into the dark abyss. Knight we, guh, DAMMIT! GALAHAD walked towards the hole and bowed deeply

"Well, until we meet again" he said

"Hey wait! Can I still call you Knight? Galahad is a bit confusing to me..." I said. Knight visually relaxed

"You may call me anything you wish" he said and bowed one last time before jumping into the darkness of the closing hole. Soon enough it was gone along with any traces of my bloody circles.

"Hey, where's Zell?" I asked looking back and forth "OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME HE DIED!"

"Actually he fell off the bridge" Zero said "I don't think he drowned or anything, there's a possiblity though"

"Oh man!" I cried looking over the edge "I really hope he swam to safety..."

ʓʓʓ

After we all (Meaning the FF, Naruto, SO, FY and the rest of us) went back to Tazuna's house, most of us rested while tending to what wounds they had. I had to force an Ether down Kuro's thoat just to get her to heal Kakashi and Zero, with a price of course. I had to be her punching bag for three weeks... Surprisingly Kel hadn't gotten hurt severly, just a couple of scratches and scrapes but nothing serious. HE MUST BE INVISABLE! Er, I mean... INVINCABLE! Yeah that's it! While everyone rested D3pa1, Kuro and I explained our whole journey while we were gone from the battle. About Fred, Shoken, Kosarai and his ninja friend Kuroxan and Sakari, Haro, The clone wars, Everything, even the time changes.

"So, since you kinda disrupted the way time flows, does that mean even years could pass in a second?" Kel asked as we all sat at a table eatting some of the fruit I still had in my bag from the FF CC world. I nodded

"Yeah, while I was gone for an hour from this world, a whole three days passed while I was in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicle world, then one day in the Halo world, two days in the Star Ocean world and more time here." I said.

"I see, so that's where you all came from" Kakashi said with his hands folded infront of him

"How come you didn't tell us?" Cliff asked

"Well I didn't wanna confuse you all, I'm no good at explaining things!" I said "Plus I'd confuse myself in the process of trying not to confuse you which would confuse me and- BLAH! see? I've already confused myself trying to explain how I couldn't explain to you to not confuse you!"

"Oh for crying out loud..." Kuro said shaking her head "You're confusing everyone as it is!"

"Opps! Gomen! (Sorry!)"

"Well, You will have to explain the best you can then" Kakashi said. I sighed and told of how I was first trying to beat my FF VII game, then got sucked by a mysterious spell called Black hole of something like that then went into the Game worlds. Then Kuro told of how she, D3pa1 and I saved the worlds learning new things and meeting new people and such. D3pa1 finished with a simple

"We saved the Game world!" She said "Mostly all of this was Kiako's fault"

"Yeah but without me you would've never met BM!" I pointed out

"But I could be studying for finals instead of wasting time here!" Kuro growled.

"Finals are like 10 months away! Besides, last time I checked we were only two weeks into the school year" I mentioned "Yay! We're grade 8!"

"What if time effected our world too huh? We could've gotten married and had children by now probably in our world! What if that much time has passed!" D3pa1 exclaimed.

"I dunno, maybe only a day will pass there if we spend a year or so here" I said "In the FFCC worlds I stayed there for three days and went to a few other worlds while only an hour or so passed her- OHMIGOD!" I suddenly shot up tripping on the chair I was sitting on and toppling to the floor.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Kel asked

"I NEED TO GET BACK TO THE FF CC WORLD!" I shouted grabbing my backpack, slinging it over my back and running to the door "I promised Sannu I'd be back as soon as I could! Ooh I hope not too much time has passed there..."

"Wait wait!" I felt something snag the back of my bag making me skid to a stop and fall over.

"You're not going alone are you?" Cliff asked pulling me up

"I don't exactly think you guys wanna come with us do you? Plus I have to go pick up Kosarai-nii san!" I argued until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"This time, we'll go together ok no da?" Chichiri smiled at me

"Yeah, It's better then getting serperated again" Kakashi agreed "Plus since most of us are healed it'll be ok"

"Good, hopefully we won't tranport to another weird world" Kuro smirked.

"But how do we get to the FF CC world?" Kel asked

"You guys too?"

"Hey, we've got nothing else to do here" Zero shrugged. I sighed in defeat

"Great, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I want all of you to stay here" Kakashi instructed

"Why can't I come!"

"Hmpf..."

"Kakashi-sensei, couldn't we at least watch you go off?" Sakura asked while Kakashi agreed.

"Ok, We're off!" I announced "But first, who's coming?"

"We're coming of course, who else is going to make sure you don't screw anything else up?" Kuro said with D3pa1 nodding beside her.

"Zero and I are going" Kel said

"I'm coming no da, Tasuki stay here... da" Kakashi just pat my head.

"Us too!" Fayt said with Nel, Roger, Cliff, Albel, Sophia., Maria and Peppita agreeing.

"Why so many people!" I groaned "Ok, you know what? Nevermind, who else?"

"I guess I'll accompany you"

"Hao-sama..."

"I may find something interesting there in this New World" Hao smiled.

"Anyone else?" I asked looking around and saw Vivi and Chief Haro with their hands up in the air "You too?"

"Yup! I still need to find Zidane and Dagger!" Vivi said

"And I need to find Juli and GunEagle" I sighed again.

"Ok great! We have our team assembled!" I said "Let's-"

"WAIT!"

"Hurry! Let's leave NOW!" I cried running towards the door again when Cliff grabbed my collar pulling me off the ground. Again...

"What's your hurry?" he asked with a look of confusion and suspision together.

"Kiako, my dear wife where areth thou' going?" Vale asked

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" the Star Ocean characters, Chief Haro and Vivi exclaimed all at once.

"NO! WE'RE NOT MARRIED AND WE NEVER WILL!" I shouted swinging around in Cliffs grasp "I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED YET!"

"You cannot deny our love!"

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! KILL ME NOW! DO SOMETHING!"

"Kill you? Gladly!"

"AH! Kuro! Don't use Firaga! Use Ultima... I beg of you..."

"What's up with the purple guy?" D3pa1 asked

"Well, you see, Vale thinks him and Kiako are getting married cause he fell in love with her or something. Kiako doesn't want to, Used Chichiri as her false boyfriend to get away from him, ya know, she just doesn't like the guy and he's all head over heels for her" Zero explained with a tone of aggravation. GEEZ THANKS ALOT!

"He's.. Not your boyfriend?" Vale asked looking at Chichiri "You're single? THERE'S HOPE! YES! THERE'S HOPE!"

"No no! I-" I started

"Wha? Is it that I'm not worthy of you?" Vale asked bewildered then his face changed into one of determination "I shall show you how worthy of you I am! I'll come with you"

"No! It's not you're not worthy it's just that-" I tried again but Vale cut me off... Again...

"So I am worthy?"

"NO! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO HO-"

"I shall show you then! OFF WE GO!" he sped away leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Aw man..." I groaned holding my forhead. D3pa1 walked up beside me

"Want me to shoot him?" she asked

"How's this, Shoot me. I promise I won't haunt you guys..." I said hiding my face in my hands

"It's ok Kiako-chan" Kakashi smiled "I'm sure he will find someone new when we go to the other world"

"Hopefully" I returned the smile and remembering something, clapped my two hands together "That's right! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"We still have to bury Zabuza and Haku!" I said and dash off "Race you all to the bridge!"

ʓʓʓ

We all had the race to the bridge (And I lost... but I wasn't in last place!)

"Did you guys see Vale back there? It was the fastest I've ever seen him run! And truthfully I've never seen him run!" Kel said

"The thing is did you see how fast Big sister Kiako ran? She even passed me!" Vivi said.

"Mostly because Vale was right behind her with his arm outstretched" Zero said.

"Hey! You guys gonna yammer all day or are you going to help?" Cliff asked proping himself up with a shovel

"Coming!" While we dug the graves for Zabuza and Haku and finished up, we all stood in front of the crosses we made. One with Haku's sash handing off it, the other with Zabuza's cleaver behind it. Both had flower wreaths.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said

"Hm?"

"Were these two shinobi right?"

"A shinobi isn't suppose to pursue his own goals" Kakashi explained "Existing as a tool is most important, That's true even in Konoha"

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja?" Naruto asked "You know what... You know what? I don't like that at all!"

"You believe that too?" Sasuke asked the copy ninja.

"Well, That's why each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue" Kakashi said "Just like Zabuza, and that boy"

"Ok!"

"Huh?" Everyone stared at Naruto

"Ok what?"

"I've decided! I'm going to be a ninja my own way!" Naruto announced "I'm going to run down a path with no regrets!"

"Me too!" I agreed grinning "Naruto-kun, you're going to be an awesome ninja! I know that for sure!" Kakashi chuckled from behind us. I turned around at him and smiled

"Yosh! Let's get going!"

ʓʓʓ

"I still don't see why I can't go..." Naruto sulked

"Don't worry! I'll bring you back a present, ok?" I smiled "I'll have to fail a summon, so one of you have to interrupt me in a way that'll make me stop, ok?"

"We won't need to stop you" Kuro said "Since screwing up is the only thing you're good at"

"HEY! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I huffed and cut my thumb with my clean kunai. Inari's mom was nice enough to wash it in hot water for me! At least my thumb won't get infected. "I summon thy! Great water snake LeviaAHHHH!"

BAM! Kuro's foot collided with my face sending me crashing into the bridge railing.

"Leviah? I've never heard of a summon like that before! Are you making up summons again?" Kuro grinned

"ITAI! KURO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT THAT HARD!" I cried holding my nose trying not to cry.

"It felt good though!" Kuro smirked

"Hey! Don't smirk like that at me!"

"At least it worked! And I can smirk all I want at you..."

"It worked?" I looked over the edge at the water under the bridge and saw it was glowing with rainbow colors "Ah! The water must be a portal! Cool!"

"Alright... so how do we get to the other world? How can we tell it's going to be FF CC world?" Kuro asked.

"Remember when Zabuza swept Knight and me away with his water dragons? He swept us off into the water! So it's got to be the portal! Plus I can see a river in the water..."

"Doesn't look like Tipa, looks more like the River Belle" Kuro said adjusting her glasses.

"Alrighty, let's get going" Kel said

"Everyone stick together, hold hands or something" Kakashi said.

"Kiako, I will gladly hold your hand" Vale smiled

"I don't wanna hold your hand..." I sighed taking hold of Kakashi's and Chichiri's hands instead.

"AHH!"

"What is it now?"

"I don't wanna hold his hand! He's creepy" Roger said pointing at Albel

"Quiet fool" Albel said shoving Roger onto the other side of Kuro and he grabbed Kuro's hand.

"H-Hey!" Kuro snapped and I saw her face screw up into a look of half embarrasment and half surprise.

"Quiet maggot"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my comrade a maggot" Hao said cooly

"What of it worm?"

"Would you guys stop bickering? GEEZ!" D3pa1 barked. I cringed as her loud voice rang in my ears

"Ok, let's get going..." I took a breath "All together now!"

We all took a running start and when we reached the edge we all took off jumping into the shining water below.

ʓʓʓ

Sputtering out water I hacked shaking the water out of my face and fur.

"Is everyone here?" I heard Sophia ask. I rubbed my eyes seeing mostly everyone was accounted for, but just to make sure...

"Kakashi-sensei?" I called out "Chichiri? Kuro, D3pa1, Albel, Hao, Cliff, Fayt, Nel, Roger, Haro, Vivi, Kel, Peppita, Zero-"

"We're all here! Geez you don't have to do a freaking attendence check" Kuro growled smashing her fist over my head

"OW!"

"Seems like everyone's here, and all wet..." a soaking wet Kakashi said walking over to me and kneeling beside me, his drenched silver hair obscuring half his face "You ok Kiako-chan? Cats don't really like water as I remember."

"Yup, I'm just dandy!" I smiled then felt something grab me around my shoulders

"Oh my dear Kiako! I'm so glad we weren't set apart! I wouldn't be able to go on!" Vale cried hugging me

"AHH! NO I'M NO OK! KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP ME!"

"I dunno you guys look kinda cute together" Cliff grinned

"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU LATER CLIFF!" I cried shaking my fist at him from behind Zero.

"No need to be shy Kiako my dear! Just come here and embrace me!" Vale said, his arms spread wide open

"Look dude, Get the hint, she doesn't like you so leave her alone" Kel said grabbing Vale from the the back of his tux and dragging him away.

"NOOO! You're wrong! I have money! I HAVE A LAWYER!"

"Oh my..." Chief Haro said with Vivi cowering behind him

"Arigatou...Kel...san..." I sighed with my hands clapped together. I glanced to the side and saw Hao. Dry. Bone dry actually, nothing of him was wet!

"How come you didn't get wet?" I asked him

"Silly human, Spirit of Fire kept me dry during the whole trip though the portal" Hao said simply with a smile.

"Lucky..." everyone seemed to mutter.

"Well, where's this Tipee place?" D3pa1 asked squeezing water out of her hat "Dammit! There's algae in my hair!"

"Relax, it's suppose to be good for your skin" I said "And it's called Tipa, Not Tipee. That is what indians live in"

"AI AI AI AI AI!" D3pa1 began howling like an Indian

"Geez! Not so loud you'll attract-" Kuro started before an axe flew out of the bushes.

"Watch out!" I shoved Kuro out of the way fumbling for my kunai at the same time

KLANG!

"Geez Kiako, You used to be faster why're you so slow now?" Zero asked with his own kunai stabbed into the wooden handle of the axe.

"Sorry" I said and got my head bashed again

"Baka! You didn't have to push so freaking hard! You almost broke my glasses!" Kuro growled placing her hat back on her head.

"Would you rather be stabbed!" I exclaimed, I swear whenever I do something right she has always has to correct me! But I gues I didn't really have to shove her... "Think of it as payback for when you shoved your foot in my head!"

"Hai Hai... Gomen Tongkachi (Dumbass)"

(A/N: I think that's how you spell it... Kuro-san! Help me out...)

"Baka-na..."

"Baka-na! ANATO CHO-BAKA! (You're a super idiot!)"

"I wonder who'd try to attack us..." Chichiri said rubbing his chin thoughtfully and put his hand into a half tiger seal "KANT!" he shot a chi blast into the bushes and five weird... Goblin thingies... jumped out cackling.

"Kuso! (Damn!)" I cried and did a quick seal "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Grand fireball no jutsu!)"

(A/N: BTW, from now on I'm going to use the Jap term instead of the translated one but I will bive a translation. I hope you guys don't mind, it's just how I imagine these things)

Setting the bushes on fire another goblin stepped out bigger then the rest of them. No seriously... IT WAS HUGE! Like... Hmmm... an elephant! Or two Barrets put together! It was just really... REALLY big...and fat...

"It... It's huge!" Fayt exclaimed taking a step back

"Eww! It smells really awful!" Peppita cried

"It's like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Kel said running forward and jumping into the air drawing his extendo pole "HYAA!" He slammed it down on the goblin's shoulder and made a round house kick right into it's face.

"Alright! Go Kel-san!" I cheered

"Whoa!" Kel cried as the giant goblin grabbed his foot and slung him away

"Kel-san!" I ran to where he was launched and he barreled into me sending me flying back a few feet.

"Oww... Man, it's like hitting a brick wall" Kel groaned rubbing his head

"You mean you hitting the goblin or you crashing into me?" I asked with those anime swirly eyes

"In coming axes!" Roger cried dragging his own axe behind him.

"Divine WRATH!" Nel shouted swirling around as a purple aura emminated from her daggers cutting all the axes into splinters, she jumped up for a finishing blow stabbing her daggers in the ground as a giant purple cyclone collided with three of the smaller goblins knocking them down.

"Did you get them?" Chichiri asked, his smilely mask removed.

"Only stunned" Kakashi said and quickly some handseals "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water element: Water Dragon Blast!)" the water from the river shot out at the smaller goblins manisfesting into a giant dragon swallowing them all whole. Well... Almost all of them...

"Why's the fat one still there!" D3pa1 asked and pulling out her revolver and after a few moments took aim and shot a single round into the goblins' arm. The goblin let out a howl and grabbed a nearby tree uprooting it.

"Holy shit!" D3pa1 shouted scrambling back and pulling the ring off of a grenade tossing it wildly

"YEOWZA!" I cried as it bounced by my feet "WHY ME!" Kakashi ran to where I was, picked up the grenade and threw it into the river. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground covering my head as the grenade exploded and sent water showering over the battle field.

"Wow, that's quite an arm you've got there Kakashi-sensei" I said as he helped me to my feet

"Just be more careful Kiako-chan" the shinobi said. Cliff ran forward dodging the goblins home made club and ending up underneath it

"Upper cut!" he shouted twisting his body and punching the gobling into the air and when it dropped down kicked it up again and again like a ball "Do something!" Maria quickly dashed forward and kicked straight up at the goblin

"Cresent Locus!" she cried as a blue kinda scythe blade aura shot from her leg hitting the goblin furthur into the air. Fayt side stepped under the goblin which was still in the sky.

"Take this! Air..." he said swinging his sword upwards shooting the goblin higher and before it could go any higher threw down a handful of explosives knocking the goblin back to earth in a giant dust cloud "Raid!" he landed beside Cliff.

"Did we get him?" Sophia asked, she was answered by a giant thing of broccoli, er, I mean the tree, swinging out at her

"Sophia!" Fayt threw himself in front of her when the tree hit both of them and sent them slamming into Cliff and Maria which sent them all into a giant pile of groaning and moaning people. Nel quickly ran to her fallen comrades casting her Healing spell constantly. Peppita ran up beside her

"Healing dance!" she said twirling and well... she was dancing as green sparkles rained over the groaning group

"This thing is indestructable!" Zero said throwing a few kunais as they bounced off the goblin.

"Maybe not, we just need to find it's weakness!" Chichiri said sending chi blasts out while taking steps back from the advancing goblin.

"If anyone had suggestions I'd like to hear them!" Chief Haro shouted

"Aim for the legs!" Kel yelled over the goblins loud roars and grunts. He drew three of those gizmos from his belt and tossed them at the goblins feet encasing its stubby legs in ice.

"Sugoi!" I said happily "That almost works better then a Blizzara spell"

"It's just an ice disk, nothing more." Kel said taking out another disk "And this, is an explosive disk!" he launched the disk at the goblins feet sending an explosion to rock the ground. The goblin breathed in the smoke that was from the disk and belched it all out into a ball of flames.

"Watera!" Kuro shouted sending out the water spell putting out the fire.

"Great timing Kuro!" D3pa1 said

"Thanks, but the magic here is weird... I need to use twice the amount of MP just to make a second class spell" Kuro said

"You don't use MP ya dope! You've got the Ragnorok accesory remember?" I pointed out rolling to the side dodging the tree bat

"Oh yeah that's right." I shook my head watching the goblins movements. It wasn't exactly fast, but it wasn't that slow either. I rubbed my chin watching as it smashed a tree down using one arm. The poor tree still had some of it's inner trunk wood attached to the main part that got smashed off, so it couldn't be that strong... I observed its walking seeing it lifting it's feet of the ground but needing it's arms for balance.

"Hmm, if I could just find where the fulcrum of this Teeter Todder (Spelling?) then I might be able to knock it over" I muttered to myself then automaticly made my 'I feel stupid' face "Or I might turn into a pancake with strawberry jam... Mmm... Jam..."

"Why the hell are you hungry at this time!" D3pa1 shrieked in my ears

"I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BEAT THIS THING AND GOT SITRACTED OK!" I shouted back. Wait a second... Food? "Food?" I repeated

"Eh?"

"FOOD! Yes! FOOD! D3PA1 YOU'RE A GENIUSE!" I cried shaking her.

"True... You've just realized that now?" she said and I released her from my grip. Digging in my bag I grabbed a Gourd Potato and ran past Kakashi and Chichiri holding it up and waving it around.

"Hey look! I've got food! Come and get it!" I said waving it in the air. When the goblin didn't bound towards me, I added with much regreat...

"Fatty..." I squeaked out.

"YAAAAARRR!" the goblin charged at me swinging it's tree bat like a lunatic bull. I threw the potato into it's face and dove underneath it's legs rolling to get behind it doing seals along the way

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Grand fireball no jutsu!)" I blew fire at it's back setting it's ears on fire as it danced around howling.

"AH! DON'T STEP ON ME!" Roger cried running around trying not to get squished

"Everyone! Attack it from behind! I know it's not very nice or honourable but it works!" I shouted.

"Sounds like a plan." Albel said with claw glowing with a dark aura "Hand of doom!" his claw shot out slashing at the goblin and then he side stepped and a red glowing circle surrounded his feet.

"Dragon roar!" he shouted as a group of dragon heads flew from the ground nipping and biting at the goblin as is roared in pain.

"Great shot Albel" Kuro said with an ice spell frosting to life on the tip of her wand "Vivi!"

"H-huh?" the little black mage pointed to himself to confirm it was him being talked to

"Vivi! Cast Blizzard at the exact same time I do!" Kuro ordered

"O-Okay!" Vivi closed his eyes muttering

"Ready? On three... One!"

"Two!"

Poor Chief Haro had been batted away into the river leaning against the bank motionless.

"THREE!" the both shouted at the same time "Blizzaraja!" giant icicles shot out from the ground scratching at the goblin. It began stomping around crushing the ice around it swinging his club all around teetering on one leg.

_There!_

I ran forward ramming into it's shoulders and pushing with all my might. I grinned as the goblin began to tip backwards

"Yosha, plan 1 completed succesful-" I gasped as the goblin's free hand snapped around my body squeezing it and dragging me to the ground with it. I tried to find a time when I could take short breaths wiggling and thrashing wildly in the goblins grasp. Slowly a ring of darkness crept into my vision and I began to feel lighthead as all the sounds around me echoed

_"Hold on Kiako! I'll get you out of there!"_

Kel-san?

_"You bastard let her go!"_

Zero-san... He's... trying to save me?

_"You dumbass! How the hell did you get yourself into a situation like this!"_

_"Yeah!"_

D3pa1... Kuro...

... Everything's getting so dark...

_"RAIKIRI! (Lightning Edge!)" _

A loud ringing and crackling like the sound of a thousand electric birds all chirping in cages rang and echoed into the empty darkness.

Kakashi-sensei...?

Soon the darkness had consumed my mind leaving nothing but blank inky darkness...

Authors notes: Hiya Hiya! Yeah... This was quite a boring chapter and yes Kuro and D3pa1... We'll be going to the real world soon enough ok! GIVE ME TIME! But anywho... I hope you all kinda enjoyed this chapter. I had some fun researching on the Knights of the Round table! I love that name... Galahad.

Launcelot: SIR RUSTALOT AM I!

EEK!

PLUS, I know some of you (Actually... Only Fira-san and Kuro-sama actually review on this fic)... --; Were a bit upset about Zabuza's death, Don't worry though. He won't be forgotten!

FOR NARUTO FANS! Naruto the dubbed version is going to air on Cartoon Network and YTV sometime around September 16! WATCH IT! But be warned... Kakashi may have Cliffs voice! (Has had nightmares for the longest time about that...)

Cliff: Hi! I'm Kakrashi Hatake!

Kakashi: It's KAKASHI HATAKE! Or better yet Hatake Kakashi.

Kuro: AHAHAH! EVEN THE THUG THINGS KAKASHI IS CALLED KAKRASHY!

Kiako: You're so mean!


	29. Until we meet again

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fushigi Yuugi or Star Ocean 3 characters or Fosters home for imaginary friends. I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Kuro, D3pa1, Kosarai, Kuroxan, Sakari, Wunjo OR Halo or the Red vs Blue characters. They belong to their respective owners.

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up couging and trying to suck in air

"Take it easy"

"At least she's breathing!" I opened my eyes seeing a man with spikey dark hair with silver streaks looming over me

"Wha-..." I muttered before a jug was shoved in front of me

"Drink it." the man commanded standing up "You'll need the water after getting strangled like that" I stared at the jug seeing the cap was already unscrewed and took a sip of the freezing cold water going into another coughing fit

"Don't drink it so fast idiot!" Kuro growled smacking my forhead with two fingers.

"Kuro? What happened?" I asked

"You scared us there for a moment" Kel said kneeling beside me while Vivi threw himself at me hugging me

"Yeah! Really scared us!" he said looking up at me looking like he was ready to cry.

"What'd I do this time!" I demanded.

"You stopped breathing no da" Chichiri said with his eyebrows knitted together in a frown "When Kakashi-sempai cut you from the goblin's grip you just kinda laid there not moving no da, we thought you died!"

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Kuro grinned. I made my 'I feel stupid' Look again and drank the water, more slowly this time.

"I kinda expected better from you kid" the man with black and silver hair said and slipped on a green helmet with a crome faceplate. Hey, WAIT A SECOND!

"Fred!" I jumped up and sniffed the Spartan, whom had the scent of strong iron "Hey! You are Fred!"

"Figured it out?" Fred said locking his helmet into place with a hiss.

"The man with a helmet saved you Big Sister! He did BLT on you!" Vivi pipped

"BLT? I am kinda hungry" I said

"CPR not BLT!" Glancing up at Fred I smiled

"Thanks Fred, for saving me."

"Don't thank me, it's not problem" I thought for a moment and grinned.

"My Shining knight in MOLJONOR armour!" I humoured clasping my hands together and smiling sweetly. Fred chuckled from inside his helmet

"Heh, your knight eh?" Fred pat my head and walked away elsewhere.

"EH? Where's the goblin?" I asked looking around

"Kakashi killed it a long time ago" Zero said pointing over his shoulder at the shinobi kneeling near the river bank splashing water about. I felt a sharp pain on my right side but only closed my eye to ignore it

"Really?"

"Yeah, he used the Lightning Edge" Kel said. I slowly stood up grabbing onto Zero's shoulder and stumbled to where Kakashi was.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I looked over his shoulder seeing his arms submerged in the water while red stuff slowly washed from his gloves and sleeves.

"Hm? Oh Kiako-chan" Kakashi said with a hint of surprise "I'm glad you're ok, so the man wasn't lying when he said you were in good hands."

"He's a friend of mine, apparently he already left..." I said sitting beside him and smiled humourously "So... You got rid of the goblin while I was sleeping?" Kakashi turned to me with a strict look.

"You weren't sleeping, you were suffocating, and don't make a joke out of it, you scared me." Kakashi said "Don't ever do something like that again, that's an order"

"Yes sir..." I said lowering my eyes to the ground "Sorry..." I felt a hard nudge and looked up seeing Kakashi smiling

"Just be more careful" he said.

"KIAKO!"

"AHH!" I was yanked back and being smothered by purple.

"Oh my dear feline! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Was that man harrasing you? I shall smite him down myself!" Vale cried showering me with questions

"LET ME GO YOU'RE STRANGLING ME!"

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Kuro shouted

"Yeah! Me too!" D3pa1 shouted with her. I ripped myself away from Vale and hid behind Kakashi, who was flicking water off his arms.

"But, Kiako, we are meant to be!" Vale said before he was submerged by a wave of water

"Water!"

"You cursed women! How will Kiako love me now? My suit is ruined! It is dry clean only you know?" Vale protested glaring at Kuro

"Fine! Fire!" she growled sending the spell soaring at him "There, you're dry!"

"Now my hair is all dry and frizzy!"

(A/N: Thanks for the idea Kuro-chan! Heh heh)

"Quit complaining before I electrocute you!" While Vale went off to sulk, I sighed and looked at Kuro

"Thank you... You saved me from certain doom" I said

"Shut up, He just annoyed my like crazy" Kuro said "And don't get too happy!" she rose her staff in the air and zapped me with a lightning bolt

"YEOW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" I exclaimed trying to flatten my stand up hair and trying to get my kimono from sticking to me, Damn static!

"Uresai Baka!"

"Goodness sakes, are you all sure you're friends?" Chief Haro asked walking up behind us "You certainly like to torture Kiako"

"Hey! You're ok! That's good, anything hurt or broken?" I asked

"Just an optic, nothing I can't fix later"

"Optic? Don't you mean eye?" Kel asked raising his eyebrow suspiciosly.

"Ah ha! I knew I heard voices!" Everyone looked around trying to locate the strange voice.

"Of course you heard voices fool, we were talking!"

WHACK!

"OW! That hurt dude!"

"Please settle down! Goodness..." There was a glint in the trees and a boy with purple and dark blue hair with three silver bangs in front being held back by a red ribbon wearing a green chinese shirt, black gauntlets and bright yellow pants stepped out. He kinda looked like a ninja since he had the mask that Kakashi has and had pale-peach skin. He glanced at us and jumped up pointing happily

"Hey! I know you!" he said.

ʓʓʓ

I peered closer at the stranger

"Who's that queer?" D3pa1 asked with Kuro snickering

"Look at his pants!" Cliff snorted

"He is dressed a bit strangely no da" The ninja boy trotted over to me and slapped his hand onto my shoulder

"Hey Kiako! Where've you been and how've ya been?" he asked smiling from behind his mask

"Star?" I asked, the ninja stuck a pose

"The one and only!" Star shouted before a striped apple hit the back of his head "Ow!"

"Idiot! Who're you bothering now?" A clavat girl stepped out from the trees and saw me "Don't I know you?"

"June? Wow you got... Taller!" I said comparing height with her, she was about three inches taller then I was!

"Kupo!" A white puff ball flew out crashing into Kuro

"Whoa!" Kuro cried out surprised and then smiled "Aww! So freaking cute!"

"Freaking?" Cliff asked raising an eyebrow

"She said cute? I mean Kuro ACTUALLY said CUTE" Kel said "C-U-T-E! Is that even possible?"

"Is it even possible for her to smile?"

SMACK!

"Oww! D3pa1!" Zero rubbed at his head

"Don't make fun of Kuro like that!" D3pa1 held up her rifle threateningly "I'll hit you again! I SWEAR!"

"Mogkie!" I ran over petting the moogle "I missed you so much!"

"Kupo!"

"Kiako?" A selkie with purple hair and a bandana followed by a Yuke with a sallet that had it's beak bent forward a bit and a crooked horn on the left side.

"Galfer!" I lept with joy grabbing him around the shoulders and giving him a noogie

"YA! cut that out!" Galfer cried.

"Who are these guys?" Fayt asked

"We're Caravaners, from the river side town Tipa" the yuke said "Kiako, it's good to see you again, how've you been?"

"SHOKEN!" I tackle hugged the Yuke to the ground

"AHH!" I giggled and helped Shoken back up to his feet.

"Wow, all of you got... Taller" I said rubbed my head "How long has it been?"

"Almost 8 months, we're just going to retrieve the last drop of myhrr then we're going back to Tipa" Shoken said and held up his chalice "See? It's almost full"

"Yup, and as soon as it is we'll just have to refill the crystal at Tipa, and life will be normal!" Galfer said as June smacked him over the head.

"Dummy! It won't be back to normal! We'll have to collect more myhrr the next day!" she said

"Really!" Star seemed to be looking around

"Hey uh, where's that Knight dude?" Star asked

"Oh, um, he had to go somewhere for business" I said "Hey, is Kosarai-nii san with you? I'm looking for him" I felt something cover my eyes

"Surprise!"

"AIE YA!" I cried running on the spot "The darkness... THE DARKNESS!" Whatever covered my eyes uncovered and I saw a silver hair boy smiling at me

"Kiako, you'll never change huh?"

"KOSARAI-NII SAN!" I tackled him to the ground

"Ah!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" I grinned nearly hugging him to death. For some reason he wasn't moving... "Eh? Nii-san?" I asked curiously looking at my adopted brother.

"Oooooooh..." he kinda groaned with anime swirls "I... have no air..."

"Opps! I hugged him to tightly!" I cried panicing and started shaking him "Nii-san! NII-SAN! BREATHE! BREATHE!"

"She's overreacting again" Zero sighed shaking his head

"Nah, she's just worried, I think..." Kel said scratching his spikey hair.

(A few moments later...)

"Sorry nii-san, I shouldn't have strangled you like that" I said weakly smiling and scratching at my cheek with one finger

"It's ok, I'm sure you missed me" Kosarai-nii san said "So where have you been?"

"Back, in Naruto world" Kuro said "We kinda had to finish that battle at the bridge"

"Hey yeah! I'll label that memory, Battle at the Bridge!" I grinned and squeaked when Kuro smacked my head

"That's a lame name! And why the hell do you label your memories!"

"So I can remember them better!" June suddenly stood up

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again Kiako, and it was nice to meet the rest of you but we have a myrhh drop to retrieve" she said briskly "Come on! We better go find the tree!"

"We'll come with you, you never know when more goblin's will come out at you" I said "Plus, I still have to see Sannu again"

"Oh, you remember?" Shoken asked with a hint of surprise and happiness "We'd be honoured if you all joined us"

"Hey! Who made you leader!" Galfer accused.

"Wasn't I leader the whole adventure Galfer? If I do recall, I did save you from that worm"

"Worm?" Everyone asked curiously

"Hey that worm was as big as my thumb!" Galfer cried "Ok, they can come..."

"Yay!" I smiled "Thanks you guys!"

"Only for old time sake" June said "Now hurry or we'll never get the myrhh!" As we began to follow them I whispered to Kuro

"She's just like you, I'm sure the two of you will get along fine!" I grinned.

WHAM!

"Kupo Kupo KUPO!"

"Um, Kuro? Don't you think that was kinda..." Kel started

"Over Kill much?" Zero said

"Nah, Kiako doesn't mind! Do you?" D3pa1 asked kneeling down beside me while I lay on the ground all bloody with my head throbbing

"Not... At...All..." I groaned

"Great! Now hurry up and walk dead beat"

"Arg I'm gonna get you guys for this..." I muttered pushing myself up to my knees

"MY DEAR KIAKO! WHO HAS HURT YOU SO? SHALL I SAY, KISS YOU BETTER?" Vale asked clinging onto my back and leaning close to my face.

"Oh hoo hoo ho..." I sobbed falling back into the dirt.

"Oh my... shall I find my machina to give you a massage?"

"You left it at Tazuna's house dumb ass!" Zero shouted over his shoulder

"Fine! I shall give you the massage myself!"

"GAAAAAAAH!" I screamed jumping up and running as fast as I could, past Zero, Past Kel, Past Chichiri, Past- Well, you get the idea...

"Kiako? I'm still on your back! How nice it feels to be on you! Just being close to you makes my heart race and bloom into a rose of beauty!"

"PLEASE JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

ʓʓʓ

"Kiako, are you ok?" Shoken asked walking beside me

"Heh, I'm fine" I smiled and cringed when I felt my side begin to hurt again "Errr..."

"Eh? Did you say something?" D3pa1 asked

"No no! Nothing!"

"Here we are!" Galfer said happily dropping the chalice onto a pedestal as it turned from green to blue "Fantastic! Now our chalice will have the power of water"

"Yipee!" I said happily.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kuro asked

"Umm... Nope!" I grinned

"Idiot, don't get over excited about stuff you don't even know about!"

"Hey look everyone! Look what me and Roger found!" Peppita shouted running towards us waving and pointing

"It's, a tiny house" D3pa1 said staring at the cottage "Hey look moogles!" We all walked towards the house at once to make sure no one got outside of the barrier.

"Excuse me" Shoken asked

"Hello there Kupo!" the moogle squeaked

"Yes, Hello, um, do you know if there's a myrrh tree around here? It's kind of important"

"nope nope! Never seen a myrrh tree before!" the moogle said while another one crawled out from the house

"Myrrh tree kupo?" it asked

"Yes, do you know about it? Please tell us if you do no da" Chichiri said. There was silence

"Well, The myrrh tree... kupo" Everyone leaned in closer in suspense, so ready to know where this mysterious tree was, so ready to find it's location, so ready to save a whole village! So-

"I have no idea what it is! Is it tasty kupo?" The moogle asked cheerfully.

"ARG!" Everyone fell over while some of the more controlled members merely hung their heads sighing.

"Hmpf, what a waste of time" Albel said

"Yes, these silly creatures have no knowledge, and therefore are useless" Hao said.

"Ok... Well... Thanks anyways" Shoken said and sighed "Well, looks like there is no myrrh here"

"Wrong! We still haven't even explored the whole place!" Kuro said "Beside, I know where there myrrh is" All the FF CC chacters stared at her

"Really! WHERE!" Galfer asked jumping right into Kuro's face only to be knocked away

"How, do you know where the myrrh is?" June asked suspiciosly

"Hey Kuro's the smartest person I've ever met! Don't question her" Kel said.

"But how DOES SHE KNOW?"

"Easy, I can feel the myrrh drops power with my own shaman powers, basicly I can sense it" Kuro said a matter O factly.

"Well, that's pretty impressive, so show us where the tree is so we can get out of here and back to Tipa" Shoken said. Kuro nodded and lead us around a few hills before a giant gap between some trees

"Hey Kuro," I whispered "Can you really sense the myrrh drops?"

"What? Of course not idiot! I happen to own FFCC, and I beat it. You're so gullable..." Kuro hissed back then announced to the group "Ok! We're here!"

ʓʓʓ

We reached a clearing showing a a grassy space, a pond and a gorgeous beautiful waterfall.

"Holy Shi-" I stopped and changed my vocabulary "Cow" I've been swearing alot lately... better lay off it otherwise I'm gonna sound like Cid! Oh I hope he's ok...

"This is such a beautiful place no da" Chichiri said bending down and brushing the grass with his hand

"Yeah" Kakashi agreed and sat down "I wonder how it would look at night, when the stars are out... Right Kiako?"

"Eh?" I was surprised being called "Um, sorry what was that? I didn't hear you"

"Do you think the stars would look nice here? The grass is nice and soft so we could lay in comfort while watching the stars" Kakashi said and stretched laying on his back and looking up at the sky. I smiled and layed down beside him. Looking up I saw white cotton balls float past against the azure sky

"The clouds look nice" I said grinning to myself remember when I first started training with Kakashi

"Heh, yes, they do" we layed there for a moment silently staring up at the clouds

"Such beautiful weather here, strangly the air is clean" Kosarai said sitting beside me.

"How strange, there seems to be no miasma in this area" Shoken said and with a quick step ready to jump back into the barrier stepped out "There is no miasma! Amazing" A shadow passed over me

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kel asked waving his hand over my eyes

"Just watching the clouds, it's very relaxing, you should try it" I said closing my eyes.

"Relax? HA! A real man doesn't relax!" I heard Roger shouted before cold wetness splashed over my jolting me back up to reality. Seeing Roger the Menodix standing there grinning with his helmet off and dripping with water gave me the hint. HOW DARE HE INTERRUPT MY GLORIOUS WELL NEEDED NAP?

"ROGER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted squeezing water out of my kimono while running after the Menodix towards the pond

"Run Roger Run!" Peppita shrieked in pure joy while Maria, Fayt and Sophia laughed together at the display of me trying to catch Roger.

"I gotcha!" I shouted in triumph ready to dive at he little brat when the waterfall burst wide open showering the both of us with water.

"Everyone! Into the barrier now! THE MIASMA IS COMING!" June shouted grabbing the chalice and running to get everyone in the chalice's sanction before it was too late. Slowly purple fog began to roll out from beneath the waterfall creeping towards Roger and me.

"Roger come on!" I cried grabbing him by his armour strap and tossing him into the barrier just the the miasma licked at my feet

"Kiako!" Kakashi made a movement to run out while Chichiri grabbed the back of his vest

"You can't go out no da! You'll die!"

"I can't leave Kiako!" Kakashi struggled for a moment and faced me "Kiako RUN!" No need to tell me twice! I bolted trying to outrun the miasma jumping forward when it got too close.

"My dear Kiako! YOUR KNIGHT WILL SAVE YOU!" Vale cried charging forwards while Kel grabbed the back of his tux

"Idiot! If you go out you'll die too!" Kel snapped.

"Aw come on, just let him run out, who knows, who might make it back in time"

"Zero!"

"Come on! You can make it!" Cliff called "You're only seven meters away!"

"Seven meters is an awful long way!" I shouted jumping away from the purple clawed fingers again.

Only for my foot to hit something smooth and slip sending me crashing to the ground. A splitting pain awoke in my side again

"AH!" I cried holding my side "Dammit stop hurting..." I hissed to myself.

"Kiako!" Sophia cried

"Oh no..."

"Kiako-chan! Dammit..." Kosarai said and was ready to dive out of the barrier before Cliff grabbed him from under his arms holding him back "Hey! Lemme go!"

"No chance buddy!"

"Urg, I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kakashi wretched himself out from the barrier

"Don't! You'll die from the miasma!" the stumbled to my feet and covered my face with my sleeve running again, this time the miasma pretty much surrounding me. Hey wait a sec... What's the glowy circle on the floor? I looked at my pocket seeing a red glow and removed my sleeve from my face taking a deep breath.

"Hm, what do ya know, I've still got my part of the chalice!" I pulled the red shard out of my pocket and ran towards Kakashi waving my arms around "Kakashi-sensei! Go back! I'm ok!" The ninja skid to a stop and with a somersault jump flipped back into the barrier while I tripped in myself.

"OH MY KIAKO! OH MY OH MY!" Vale grabbed my instantly swinging me around "I thought I'd lost you! Oh I would not be able to go on if you left me only leaving the bitter sweet memories of your sweet smile and your beau- AH! STOP! LET ME GO!"

"Just shut up and quit hitting on her, it's repulsive" Chief Haro said while Kel dragged Vale away by his ear.

"NOO! MY ANGEL!"

"Kiako-chan..." Kakashi said while I gasped for breath

"Y-Yeah?"

"Don't ever... EVER worry me like that again!" Kakashi said "You could've killed us both!"

"Guh..." I felt a coolness over my body and looked up seeing Sophia

"Healing!" she said and smiled "How's your side now?" I felt under my ribs and stretched

"Much better, thanks" I said

"Another thing no da, make sure you tell us when you're hurt, no da" Chichiri said kneeling beside me.

"Sorry guys, my fault." I apologized "So um, where'd all the miasma come from?"

"I think we have bigger problems!" Star shouted drawing his thin ninja blade katana "Look!" Slowly a giant crab looking thing crawled out from the water fall snapping it's giant claws, one bigger then the other.

ʓʓʓ

"Oh dear... Just when things were looking up" June said drawing her sword

"Hey isn't it going to be harder to fight?" D3pa1 asked "Cause we all have to stay in the barrier, but if it isn't big enough for us to run around in then what's gonna happen?"

"Good point..." I rubbed my chin "Well, We'll have to stick close to each other!" I turned to Kakashi and placed the red chalice shard in his hand

"Huh?"

"Put it in your pocket and keep it safe, it'll keep you safe from the miasma" I said

"Why me? Shouldn't it go to someone else?" Kakashi asked

"It could but you're more of a ranged fighter right? You can't do jutsu's while standing in a giant crowd now can you? So you keep it so you'll have an individual barrier, ok? We'll have a better chance at winning" Kakashi stared at the stone for a moment and squeezed it in his hand.

"Ok, fine, but if any of you are in need I'll be right back ok?" he said and ran out of the barrier.

"Let's go for it!" June shouted and a green circle appeared at her feet "HA!" she slashed he blade downwards as fire burst from it hitting the crab.

"Alright!" Galfer swung his racket down shooting something from the basket while the long ranged fighters shot at the crab with whatever weapons they had. Hao of course, did nothing... Guess he isn't much of a fighter, or he doesn't like to fight weaklings or something kinda Sesshoumaru crap...

"So, how long do we have to stay in here?" Kel asked throwing his coat back behind him with a flutter revealing his shiny utility belt and throwing different kinds of exploding disks

"Forever pretty much

"Bug triad!" Roger opened a jar as a beetle, a bee and a dragon fly flew out towards the crab shooting lasers at it and dropping bombs. The crab goaned and squished the bugs into the ground.

"Hey!" Roger stomped at the ground "You stinker!" I bit my thumb doing a few seals

"Kuro!" I called

"What?"

"I need the incantation for Quezacolt! Hurry up and tell me!"

"Urg, do I have to? Don't you usually just say 'Oh I summon thy' crap?" Kuro said

"KURO! I wanna do it right this time!"

"Ok ok! Repeat after me" Kuro said "Roaring clamour that responds the light, searing power that binds your might, answer my call and come forth…"

"QUEZACOLT!" I slapped my hands onto the ground and a ring of thunder crackled to life around me

"Whoa! Careful you could roast someone with that!" Kel cried jumping back.

"Gomen..." I said and concentrated harder while the lightning intensified and the GF of Thunder rose from the lightning as it took solid form.

"AH!" I opened my eyes seeing Kakashi stunned on the spot as bits of static bounced around his feet

"Oh no! He's been paralyzed by a Thunder spell!" Shoken said focusing his own magic "Fire!"

"Kakashi!" I jumped out of the circle while Quezacolt was still materializing

"You idiot! Don't fail another summon!" Kuro shouted jumping into the circle taking my place "Jeez! Make me waste my magic..." I preformed a few seals making a barrier around myself and running out of the chalice barrier.

"Kakashi-sensei! hold on!" I shouted watching holes tear into my barrier. Shi- I mean cow! I looked to see the giant crab crawling it's way towards Kakashi who was trying to shake himself out of dizzyness. The crab raised its giant claw and smashing it down onto Kakashi.

_NO!_

I hit Kakashi's head down and placed both my arms up catching the claw wincing as the bones in my arms and legs felt as if they were going to snap. If I wasn't a demon I might've got squished too. I watched the last bit of my barrier dissolve but also saw a glowing circle at my feet

"Kiako-chan? I thought you were with the others!" Kakashi said finally breaking out of his paralysis. I looked over my shoulder

"Kakashi, break that shard you have in two right now!" I said "Even if you have a tiny shard then you'll be safe from the miasma!" Without hesitating Kakashi drew a kunai and smashed the shard in two perfect halves

"Great! Now, stick it in my pocket please" I said while Kakashi did that and drew a few pieces of paper slapping them onto the crab claw and grabbing me around the waist

"Let's get out of here!" he said dragging me away with lightning speed while the explosions rocked the earth.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" June said "that was very foolish!" I rubbed my aching head and drew out my half of the shard

"D3pa1, split this into as many pieces as you can" I said

"why?"

"So all the short ranged fighters can get out of here! Like, Give it to Fayt, and Cliff, Nel, Roger, Peppita, Albel, Kel, Zero and so on and so forth!"

"Um, you just named all the short ranged fighters" Kel pointed out. D3pa1 smashed the shard almost grinding it into the ground handing everyone a shard

"Now we can move around freely, good thinking" Shoken said

"People who are kinda mid ranged should stay inside the barrier in a group with someone carrying it" I said rubbing my chin "And then-"

"Who the hell would listen to your stratagy?" Albel said "We should just quickly destroy it and move on with our lives, not listening to this fool babbling" I stared at Albel for a moment and lowered my head down, why does everyone have to put me down?

"Albel!" Fayt said "You don't have to put her down!" I smiled slightly, happy that Fayt at least had some heart

"But still, that stratagy doesn't seem like it would work well" Maria said.

"Still summoning here..." Kuro growled trying to keep the summon from failing

"The cat is only a useless object that takes up space, simple as that" Albel said "She is only in the way" I hung my head down

"Well, it might work" I said hopefully

"Fat chance..."

"Oh... You're all so blunt..." I wimpered. D3pa1 jumped to her feet glaring at Albel

"Shut up!" she shouted "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Kiako's plan will work! All you do is sit back and apply your lip gloss!" Kuro grinded her teeth while glaring at D3pa1. I felt a hand on my shoulder seeing Kel-san

"Sounds like a plan Kiako, I'm sure it'll work" he said

"Yeah, after all, you are my little sister!" Kosarai-nii san smiled patting my head

"Yeah! No da" Chichiri said while Kakashi nodded and looked at the remaining people

"You can make your own plan if you want, but we're going with Kiako-chans plan" Kakashi said. Cliff grinned punching his fist into his other hand

"Alright then! Let's get started!" he said grabbing a shard and sticking it into his pocket. The shard left a bulge on his hip because his pants were so tight... I wonder why he wears such tight pants? The close ranged people grabbed themselves shards and ran out of the barrier while the rest stayed back.

"Fists of Fury!" Cliff punched at the crab stalling it in place for a moment while Star jumped onto the crab with June and began slashing and stabbing at the hard shell

"If...Only...This... would BREAK!" Star grunted with every stab

"Move aside fool!" Kuro said pushing him off and with a war cry smashed her staff onto the shell creating a giant crack

"Hey! what about the summon?" I asked

"Oh that? I canceled it long time ago"

"YOU CAN CANCEL SUMMONS! I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD DO THAT! I'M GONNA TRY THAT SOMETIME!"

"Only I can cancel idiot! You're not smart enough"

"Aww..."

"And it's my turn!" Kel said jumping onto the crabs back and taking out five exploding disks and placing them inside the crack and jumped off with June, Kuro and Star

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The explosion rocked the earth as the crabs innards blew from it's back. Kosarai then jumped onto the crabs exposed back and stuck both swords into it's soft meat

"Take this crab legs!" Kosarai said sending a jolt of electricity into the crab making it buck on squeal.

"And last but not least..." Kakashi did a few quick seals and held his wrist while lightning shot to life "Raikiri! (Lightning Edge!)" He ran towards the crab and with a swift move cut it's legs off. The body landed heavily on the ground shaking the earth we were all standing on.

"Well maggot, Looks like you won't be around here anymore!" The notorious Albel sneered before stabbing his katana into the crab making it twitch for a moment before it laid still. Everyone collapsed on the ground at once gasping for air and rubbing sore spots or their temples on their heads from concentrating on casting magic.

"Whew! We finally got it down!" Cliff said and grinned "So, who want crab legs for supper?"

"NO WAY!" Everyone shouted at the same time laughing.

"Oh yes! The myrrh!" Shoken said and pointed behind the waterfall "There! The Myrrh tree!"

ʓʓʓ

As we all gathered around the pedestal, Shoken placed the chalice on the top and everyone peered up at the myrrh tree, it's emerald leaves hanging over into an arch as dew dripped from it's slender leaves. Soon, one lone drop of rainbow colors dripped from the tree, and into the chalice.

Suddenly a white blinding flash engulfed everyone blinding all.

"WAH!"

"WHOA!"

"Fayt! Maria!" Cliff ran forward while a small portal was sucking in Fayt, Sophia, Peppita, Maria, Roger, Nel, Albel, Chief Haro and Vivi.

"Vivi! Chief!" I cried dashing forward and grabbed the back of Vivi's jacket and Chief Haro's hand while Cliff, Kel and a few others tried to grab the SO3 characters from being sucked into the void.

"Hang on you guys! I got ya!" Cliff shouted trying to pull Fayt and Maria up while Nel, Sophia, Peppita and Roger held on to their legs.

"Big sister! I'm slipping!" Vivi cried grabbing my hand

"Just hang on! Urg, HELP!" I tried to pull both the Chief and Vivi up while trying to prevent myself from flying in making no progress at all. For a moment Chief Haro's oval eyes remained dark until he looked up and used his other hand to grab my forearm. For a moment I thought he was trying to climb up my arm to get out or pull me down so he could get up. Instead, he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulled out a green orb and threw it outside behind me

"We'll keep in touch!" he said and he looked down at the hole sucking him in "I'm sure another time, or dimension, we'll meet in person again... Take care of yourself and your friends"

"Huh? What're you-" I started before one of the most unexpected things happened.

He let go.

"CHIEF!" I screamed, my tears flying while watching the SDG commander release his grip on my arm and tumbling down into the white abyss "CHIEF!" I wanted to jump in after him, grab him back, but I looked down at my little brother seeing his glove slipping from my hand. Quickly grabbing his arms and coat with the hand that was holding Chief Haro, I pulled Vivi up and out.

"Vivi stay here!" I ordered at once and ran back to the hole to help Cliff and the others with the people being sucked in. Kuro and D3pa1 had already succedded in retrieving Albel, who was just hold onto the edge

"WAAH!" Roger began flying back into the hole

"Grab my ankles!" Kel shouted jumping in while I grabbed his jumping with him.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Zero cried grabbing my ankles being dragged down too

"NOO! MY KIAKO!" Vale cried jumping onto Zero's head and grabbing my ankles while Zero let go of mine and grabbed Vales instead

"Got him!" Kel said snatching Roger by his foot "Pull me up!"

"Can't!"

"Why not?" Kel turned around at me seeing the chain

"No more people!" I said and felt us all stop in place

"I thought I heard screaming" I looked back and saw a Spartan holding Zero's ankles slowly pulling us all in

"Fred!" I grinned

"Fred? I'm Will" the Spartan said "Fred's behind me"

"EH! Oh, well... I could never tell you two apart anyways" I said and looked down "You doin' ok Kel?"

"Dandy" Kel said "Now would you mind pulling me up now?" After Will hauled us all up I jumped to my feet running back into the hole

"Wait!" Will grabbed my arm and held out a length of rope "Here, this outta keep ya from falling in"

"Thanks Will" I said and tried the rope to my ankle and jumping back into the hole.

"EEEK!" Peppita slipped off Nel's leg flying backwards

"Gotch ya!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her in while holding onto her waist "Whew! You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks" Peppita said clinging to my neck

"Hurry! The rope can't hold too much weight at once!" Will called down

"Ok! Peppita, you're going to have to climb up the rope, be careful ok?" I said turning to place her on the rope

"But, what about you?" she asked

"I'll be fine! Just make sure you get there safely!" I said "Now hurry!"

"Cliff... I'm...Slipping!" Maria cried

"No worries! Roger is here to save the day!" the Menodix said trotting to the edge of the hole

"Idiot! Get away or you'll-"

"AH!" Roger screamed while tumbling down once more. Peppita, with me still hanging onto her, swung her ribbons catching Roger around the waist

"Yeah! Touch down!" Peppita smiled

"WHOA!"

"Maria!" Cliff was ready to jump in when Kakashi, Chichiri and Fred held him back while the rest Star Ocean crew flew down towards us as everyone grabbed Peppita's ribbons.

"OWIE!" Peppita cringed and I grabbed the base of her ribbons to they wouldn't tear her in half. Too bad I have to use both hands...

"Peppita! Hold onto my neck and don't let go!" I instructed holding onto her ribbons

"Kid! We can't hold this much weight! The rope is starting to..." I peered over my shoulder seeing therop in the middle begining to sever.

"Please don't break... Please, please, please..." I prayed and winced as the rope bit into my ankle

"Are you ok!" Peppita asked me

"Y-Yeah! Fine!" I said and cringed again feeling like my foot was going to dislodge from my leg. Peppita was silent for a moment looking behind me and hugging my head.

"Kitty, Kiako..." she said and smiled at me "Thanks for helping us"

"Peppita, what're you, ARG!" I growled to myself feeling the rope dig into my ankle more

"Peppita!" Fayt crawled up behind her "You have to let go! If you don't it might cut Kiako's leg off!"

"But if she let's go then you guys will fall in!" I argued

"It's ok, we'll be fine" Maria said

"We will!" Roger squeaked.

"I can't let you guys go, if I do... I'll never forgive myself!" I said willing my body to ignore the pain "Please... You gotta believe me..." Peppita looked down at the SO crew.

"Guys! I'm..." she said and gulped "I'm going to let go!"

"No!" I cried "Peppita, if you do..."

"Remember what Mr. Tennis ball head said? No matter where we are we'll still be together!" Peppita said "Please understand..." I closed my eyes fighting tears

"Peppita, your mom and dad, would be so proud of you... At how brave you are..." I said. Peppita smiled hugging my neck

"Bye, we will meet again" she twisted knocking my hands away and flying down with Fayt and the others

"PEPPITA!" I watched them disappear, sucked in by the vortex "No... no..."

"Pull her up! Hurry!" Cliff said yanking at the rope as I was pulled up. I landed on the soft grass and watched as the vortex closed itself up- Along with my friends.

"That was close, it only had about a thread left" Will said

"Kiako-chan! Are you ok no da?" Chichiri asked kneeling beside me, I looked up and him and burst into tears

"Hey? What's wrong?" Kel asked kneeling beside me as well.

"I...I hate myself!" I screamed "How could I let her let go! I'm such a bad person! I hate myself!" I buried my face in my hands feeling something hug me.

"Kiako... Don't hate yourself, you're not a bad person" Kosarai-nii san said gently in my ear stroking my back "It's ok, they're most likely fine and unharmed. Don't worry..." I began to sob crying in his shirt

"I-I can't beilive I let... Chief... Peppita..." I said between sobs

"I'm sorry, I had no idea the myhrr drop would do that..." Shoken said bending his head down

"I dunno, it's kinda weird..." Kuro said

"Hmm..."

ʓʓʓ

We were going to leave for Tipa the following morning to recover from the events. Zero-chan got a nice toasty fire burning and everyone sat around it trying to learn about each other. I, not too much with the events when in the depths of depression, left and wandered around in the dark. I sighed and sat on the grass hugging my knees, the sky was dark, full of black gray clouds while the cresent moon hid shyly behind using them as a curtain to hide it's true face.

"Yo" I looked up and saw a silver haired man sit beside me "You ok, Kiako-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Kakashi sensei" I said hugging myself

"You know... All those things you said," Kakashi said "The Hokage in our village said 'If you have something precious, protect it with your life. If you have something special to protect, that is when you truly become strong'"

"Really?" I said and sighed "Strong... Something I'm not good at..."

"On the contrary Kiako, Your love for your friends and those close to you is very strong" Kakashi said "Don't say you're not good at it, if you say that to yourself, tell yourself to try harder"

"I do, but whenever I try I always mess up somehow and everyone hates me for it..." I muttered. Kakashi sighed and put his hand on my head

"I don't hate you, and neither does Kel, Zero, Kosarai, Chichiri and the others" he said

"Un..." I whimpered. There was a moment of silence...

"Would you... Like a muffin?" Kakashi offered. I let out a wet chuckle

"That'd be nice" I smiled

"Ah! Good! At least I know you can still smile" Kakashi said smiling himself and putting his arm over my shoulder. I heaved a sigh and stared out at the sky

"The stars do look nice, ne?" I said seeing the bright flares twinkle into a massive ocean of stars.

"Yeah, told you they would" Kakashi spread out on the grass and I followed sighing

"I'm surprised Vale isn't here now" I said

"Don't say that, or he'll come right away!" Kakashi laughed

"Oh god no!" I grinned and sat up again heaving another sigh.

"Come on Kiako-chan, we should go join the others" Kakashi said sitting up beside me

"M'ok..." I said standing up "But first, can you help me do something?"

"What is it?"

"Remember that green ball Cheif Haro tossed behind me? I'd like to find it before we leave tomarrow" I said and stared at the ground "If I remember, it was lime green, like his head"

"Alright, you look over there and I'll look around where the portal was" Kakashi said jumping away.

After about half an hours, my hand brushed something smooth and round and I picked it up seeing the hint of green in the dark black night

"Kakashi-sensei! I found it!" I called dusting the object off

"Good job Kiako-chan" Kakashi said kneeling beside me "What is it?"

"I dunno" I shrugged and rubbed the ball, it vibrated for a moment

"Haro? Haro?" the ball's oval eyes lit up yellow like the Chiefs and it's ears flapped as it began to floati n the air "Haro Haro!"

"A Haro? It's, so cute!" I smiled rubbing the Haro

"So, that's what he left behind, A miniture version of himself" Kakashi said poking at the Haro.

"No matter what time, or dimension, we'll meet in person again..." I repeated Cheif Haro's words "I'll take care of myself, and my friends" I hugged the Haro

I promise...

Authors notes: Sorry! I've been really busy lately! With the new fics and stuff. Plus It's so lonely without D3pa1! She's gone to another school then me! ;.; Kuro's even being less evil towards me!

Kuro: Don't push your luck fool...

Thanks for reading! Bye!


	30. Annual Festival

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi.

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty guys! Let's get going to Tipa!" I shouted punching my fist in the air. I knew it was happier then I felt, but I just felt like being cheerful today, it bugs me when people ask me if I'm ok or something like that... My inner chibi grinned waving around flags and candy. Mmm, candy...

"Yes, We should reach it by noon if there are little interruptions" Shoken said hauling his giant bag over his shoulder.

"Yay!" I smiled

"Haro Haro!" Little Haro chirped floating beside me.

"I swear... Shut that thing up before I burn it!" Kuro growled her fist already lit aflame

"NOO! DON'T BURN MY HARO!" I cried snatching Haro from the air and running away while Kuro tossed fireballs at me. Everyone shared a laugh cleaning up camp. Well, almost everyone

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"EEK! DON'T HIT ME! OR I'LL SCREAM!"

"You just did..."

"Well, I'LL SCREAM LOUDER!"

"FINE! I'LL BURN THAT DAMNED REINCARNATION OF THE TENNIS BALL HEAD!"

"NOOO! NOT MINI HARO!"

"Haro! Haro!"

"Well, at least some things are back to normal" Cliff said

"Yeah, no da" Chichiri agreed

"WAAHH! MY TAIL! YOU SET MY TAIL ON FIRE!"

"IT'S ALREADY ON FIRE YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh yeah that's right." Fred walked up to me and pat my head

"Well, we're gonna get going, Gotta go find the Chief." he said "Be a good kid while I'm away, and try not to get into any more trouble"

"I will." I said bobbing my head "Tell the Chief I said Hi"

"Roger that" Will said saluting. Before Fred left, I ran up to him and swiped my finger across his face plate and did the smile gesture. He chuckled

"See ya around" he said giving me his two finger salut and folloing Will into the woods.

"Well, at least we know some things are back to normal, Kinda" Zero said

"I just said that!" Cliff said and sighed.

ʝʓʓ

As we walked down the first road and I kicked at the pebbles up in front and skipped side to side twirling around laughing like a little kid

"For gods sakes! Walk straight!" D3pa1 said but joined in anyways spreading her arms out and running behind me "WHEE! I'M AN AIRPLANE!"

"Arg, you're both morons..." Kuro groaned.

"No da!" Chichiri smiled turning chibi and jumping onto my head "Da... I hate to say this Kiako-chan but you really need to bathe..."

"I know..." I sighed hanging my head "Oh well, I will as soon as we get to Tipa I guess"

"You guess? Sounds kinda disgusting to me if you don't right away" Kel said "Even I need one..."

"Dude, You've always needed one, You always smell like oil!" Zero said

"What was that? CARE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

"I'M SAYING IT NOW!"

"Come on you guys, We don't want to attract attention" I said "I got dibs on shower first!"

"No fair! I was in a desert for three stinkin' days, I'm going first!" D3pa1 said

"Please! I was in a house filled with the smell of fish and water! And now I smell like mist and algae!" Kuro argued "I. Go. First."

"I must keep up my appearance, looks are everything!" Vale said flipping his hair behind him "I deserve to bathe first"

"NOT UNLESS I GET THERE FIRST!" I shouted running down the road "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You see, if I have to run fast, I yell.

Later...

"Kiako-chan, you have to not do that" Kosarai-nii san said walking beside me while I panted trying to keep my breath.

"I...know...now..." I gasped "Never...Run... like crazy..."

"You do it all the time, so it wouldn't make a difference" Zero said as I tried to keep up to him. I was almost last! I sighed and took a bottle of water out of my backpack.

"Aw man, I'm almost out of water..." I sighed taking a sip

"Don't worry, we have plenty of water near Tipa" Shoken said "You can refill there"

"Good..." I looked up "I wonder how Sannu's doing"

"Yeah, I'm wondering about Poshi and Prin too" June said "Oh well, as soon as we get back we can all go to my farm!"

"Good, I'm starving!" Kel said.

"Haro!"

"SHUT THAT THING UP!"

"NOO! DON'T BURN HIM!"

ʓʓʓ

When we FINALLY got to Tipa, the sun was already setting behind the fiery orange horizon.

"Well! Home sweet home!" Galfer said "Welcome to the river side town, Tipa!"

"Wow, really nice" Cliff said as Zero took off his helmet shaking his hair loose. Shoken took off running towards a tall hill

"Hey wait for me!" I said running after him

"Baka! Come back here!"

"Come on everyone!" June said "Shoken's heading to my house!"

MAN! Shoken sure runs fast for a guy with metal shoes! UPHILL none the less!

"Sannu!" Shoken called "SANNU!"

"Shoken! Slow down!" I shouted as everyone run past me "YOU ALL RUN TOO FAST!"

"You're just too slow" Kuro said flying ahead

"NO FAIR! YOU HAVE WINGS!" I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Then felt something on...my...back?

"Oh my dear! Are you tired? Allow me to carry you" Vale said already grabbing my waist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I charged up the hill screaming zooming past everyone making whatever loose clothing they had fly up.

"AH!" Albel struggled to keep his skirt down "I'LL KILL YOU YOU MAGGOT! COME BACK HERE!"

"Whoa, Maralin Monroe action!" D3pa1 said holding onto her hat.

"WHOA!" Kel's whole trenchcoat flew up and his coat turned inside out flying away "HEY!"

"BRRFM!" Zero's shout was muffled because his scarf flew up into his face, and the helmet he was holding tumbled down the hill "Oh crap!"

"HARO!" the green ball spun out of control smacking into Vales face

"Oh my!"

"NO DA!" Chichiri's cloak flew up tangling into his arms "DAA!" he fell over and began rolling down the hill. Vivi almost lost his hat but held fast, much to D3pa1's disappointment. Hao was silent and was still walking as his whole cloak fluttered upwards showing his bare chest, I never knew he was that skinny... What a stick...OMG I HOPE HE CAN'T READ MY MIND!

ȹʓ

I was panting again waiting for the others to come up drinking my water. All that running and I still wasn't up the top! I was only like, Half way.

"I'LL KILL THAT MAGGOT! SHE'S DEAD!" Albel shouted swinging his sword around while Cliff kept him restrained

"It's your own fault for wearing a skirt! So SHUT UP!" Cliff said walking past me "Hey Kiako"

"Hiiiiiiii..." I said waving as the others trotted up.

"BAKA! I ALMOST LOST MY HAT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kuro shouted smacking me in the head with her staff

"Nyah! Ouchie!"

"Well, let's keep going" Kakashi said smiling from behind his mask. Vivi began to walk past me when he sat down beside me.

"I'm tired... This hill is so big" he said. I grinned

"Want me to carry you?"

"Mm, Hm..." He nodded and held his arms out climbing onto my back.

"Yosha, Let's go!" I said happily "Up up, AND AWAY!" Vivi laughed as I ran up the hill, even if I was tired. Hey, he was like my little brother.

When we all reached the top, a small farm stood on the top surrounded by flowers, corn and other fields. Shoken and June ran straight to the house.

"Sannu!" Shoken called

"Mother! Father! Poshi! Prin! I'm home!" Soon a small crowd ran out of the house.

"June! Welcome home!" a lady Clavat said hugging her daughter

"Yay! June's back!" the boy and girl hugged June's legs. Shoken looked around

"Where's Sannu?" he asked.

"Sannu! Your brother is back! You can come out" June's mother said, for a moment there was no sound.

"Sannu?" Shoken said "Where are you?" I frowned and slowly placed Vivi back on the ground then walked to the open door. Peeking inside I saw a small Yuke huddling in the corner.

"Sannu? It's me, Kiako" I said and slowly walked in "Do you remember me? I came back, like I promised" the small yuke slowly stood up hugging a dirty yellow duck plushie. Oh yeah, that's Mr. Warkster. I smiled and stepped in a little more.

"Everyone's waiting outside Sannu, your big brother especially wants to see you" I said

"...Is... Is he changed?" a small voice asked. My smile broadened.

"Only that he's a bit taller, but nothing else" I said and held out my hand "Come on, let's go meet everyone" Sannu backed into the corner again.

"I...I...I'm scared..." he sniffled. I sighed and instead of walking, crawled towards him and sat there in the dark in front of him.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of." I said gently "No worries, You have me! The cat that can get hit by a bowling ball! And a rubber bouncy ball! And a wreaking ball! And a fireball! And maybe a balloon! But that'd be it cause it'd probably be dead..." I held out my hand again and felt the furry hand take it.

"Ok..." Slowly standing up and bringing Sannu with me, we both walked to the door and out.

"Sannu!" Shoken took off running and kneeled in front of his brother hugging him "I'm so glad to see you!" Sannu didn't say anything but began to sniffle. I smiled at the display and ook a few steps back and looking away, just to be polite. Then I felt something grab my waist

"I'm glad you came back..." Sannu said looking up at me "Thank you..." I pat his back

"Aww it's not a problem, I always keep my promises! Or at least I try." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go see my family, I miss them" Galfer said waving "See ya at the bottom"

"Okie Dokie!" I said waving.

ʓʓʓ

After introductions again, we all decided to go back to the town square together.

"Carry me! Please?" Prin asked jumping up and down

"Me too!" Poshi said. Sannu stayed quiet, still clutching onto Mr. Warkster. I bent down in front of Sannu

"You want me to carry you down?" I asked. He kinda bobbed his head down and I spun around "Hop on! The Kiako Kitty express!"

"Aww, Lucky!" Prin said. I stood up making sure Sannu wouldn't slide off my back

"Don't worry, We'll take turns! I'll carry Sannu for a bit of the way, then Poshi then Prin and probably Vivi"

"Aww, Ok" Prin said then grabbed my hand "I wanna hold your hand!"

"I wanna hold her hand too!" Poshi said grabbing my other.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I need one hand to hold Sannu up so he doesn't fall" I said using my right hand to hold the yuke up "But, since I have two pom pom danglies, you guys can hang onto those, Unless you wanna hold my tail"

"I wanna hold her tail!" Poshi said taking hold of it "Hey! The fire doesn't burn me!" I smiled

"Vivi, you want to be the leader?" I asked.

"Leader?"

"Yeah, you just walk ahead of us and look important, like how Zidane does it. Just... Don't go hitting on girls, they don't like it when you do that"

"But, how do I look important?" he asked

"Well, just kinda, swing your arms and stuff! Walk proud! I like to march"

"O-Ok" he said and stood in front of us then began to march. I laughed walking behind him

"Hup 2, 3, 4, Hup 4, 5, 6-" I chanted while Poshi, Prin and Vivi chanted along, even Sannu was softly saying it.

ʓʓʓ

"Whew! You guys got heavier while I was gone!" I said carrying Prin on the last bit of the hill, wait no... The MOUNTAIN! We all reached the square and there was a large gathering of people. I set Prin down and we all walked towards the group.

"Hey it's the kitty!" a lilty said pointing at me

"KITTY!" a whole group of children ran towards me

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I shouted getting burried under the pile "HELP! I'M BEING BURIED ALIVE!" Everyone laughed while I pryed little children from my body.

"Can you play with us today?"

"Yeah! Come play!"

"HA! I grew taller!"

"Uh...wha... I..." I stuttered trying to walk to all of the kids at once. I had no IDEA I had gotten so popular! GUYS! HELP ME!

"Sorry children, you will have to play later, Kiako is busy right now" Shoken said "We do have to pour the myrrh into the fountain" All the children hung their heads and I started to feel bad for them.

"Well, as soon as their done, we cone all go play ball!" I said cheerfully "How about it?"

"Ok!" at least three kids grabbed my hands and tail "Let's go watch together!"

"WAH! OK OK!"

We all walked to the middle of the square where Elder Fir stood with Galfer, Shoken and June presenting the chalice.

"Kiako, get over here!" June hissed and I scampered up beside her.

"Sorry..." I muttered to her.

"Brave adventurers, welcome home to Tipa." Elder Fir said "I see you've collected all the myrhh"

"Yes sir" Shoken said

"Well done, now, a festival to celebrate the return of our hero caravaners!" The whole village cheered. Galfer grabbed Shokne into a head lock

"Hear that? Hero! I like the sound of that!"

"Y-Yeah, Stop choking me!"

"Arg, boys" June said shaking her head but smiling none the less.

ʓʓʓ

"Pass to me!" Poshi called waving to me

"I got it! I got it!" I drew my leg back ready to kick

"NEVAH!" D3pa1 ran in front of me-

And kicked me in the shin...

"OW OW! CHEAP SHOT! MY LEG!" I cried rolling on the ground making all the kids laugh

"MY FOOT!" D3pa1 rolled around with me and we both collided into each other laughing our brains out. I think mine were gone in the first place...

"Are you two ok?" Vivi asked leaning over us

"Yeah" D3pa1 smiled slowly getting up dusting her pants off "How 'bout you Kiako?"

"Just...Gimme...A...Second!" I laughed, still holding my side getting to my feet "Ok...I'm alright now..." I grinned and looked around the square, now lit with a giant fire and candles.

Happy music played as everyone played instruments and danced around eatting lots of food. Kel, Zero, Cliff, Chichiri and Kosarai-nii san all sat eatting food on one part of the square. Hao, Albel and Kuro sat at another part just talking about who knows what, Shoken, Galfer and June were talking to Elder Fir about their whole trip. Of course, D3pa1, Vivi and I were playing soccer with the kids. And, Oh wait... where's Kakashi-sensei?

"I'll be right back guys, ok?" I said and waved "Really, I'll be back!" I ran around the square looking back and forth trying to find my teacher, Come ON! He's over six feet tall! HOW CAN I NOT SEE HIM!

_Maybe because he's not there you idiot..._

Good point.

I felt something grab my shoulders and I whipped around almost smacking someone with my arm

"Why hello there, It's been a while since we've seen each other" a clavat with a head band said smiling with a band of girls behind him.

"Hey, Dearka..." I said nervously smiling and waving. God not this creep again! He took my hand and I felt myself turn red.

"I've been counting the days since we've been apart, and I must confess to you that I-"

"Kiako! Where areth' thou?" Vale said running up to me, he suddenly spotted Dearka with his hand on mine "You swine! What are you doing with my Kiako!"

"YOUR Kiako? I met her first!" Dearka said

"No I did!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

Oh for the love of God, Both of you cut it out! Heated lightning passed between the two and I took a step away.

"I shall fight for my love then!" Vale said drawing out a handle then while giving it a flick, and blade popped out of it.

"Fine by me!" Dearka also drew his sword "We shall fight..."

"FOR HER ETERNAL LOVE!" the both shouted together.

"oh shit..." I mutttered and turned tail, and RAN. RUN! LIKE THE WIND! TO THE HILLS! AHHHH!

"She is mine!" Dearka said shooting a fire ball at me

"EEK!" I jumped up as it missed me and ducked as Vale's sword swung over my head "You guys are crazy!"

"Crazy about you!" Dearka sang "Face my fireballs, OF LOVE!"

"Never!" Vale flicked his wrist again as the sword suddenly became and whip. It lashed around Dearka's sword pulling it out of his grasp.

"NO!"

"HA! Kiako is mine!" Vale said triumphantly "Um, where is she anyways?"

ʓʓʓ

WAY TO CLOSE! I gasped trying to catch my breath. That was just plain scary! I never want two guys to fight over me again! I'm not worth it! Well, Maybe a little bit, But not really! I sighed and looked down from the tall tree I was perched in watching Dearka and Vale argue on me getting "Kidnapped" I layed again the tree trunk and sighed again.

"Something on your mind?" I looked up seeing Kakashi reading his book.

"Hey there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I said "What're you doing up here?"

"Hm, just getting away from the festivities" he said sitting beside me "Didn't like them much, even in the village" I smiled.

"I don't like them much either, I kinda just like to stay in the background and hope that nobody spots me"

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. I rummaged in my bag for a moment and found a picture frame with three girls in the picture.

"See that girl right there? Shortest one with the glasses and dark brown hair wearing the blue blouse and jeans"

"The one of the left?"

"No the right, the...uh...pleasantly plump one..." I sighed "That's me... Whenever people see me they make fun of me." There was a long silence.

"You have a nice smile" Kakashi said "And you have a cute face"

"Really?" I said surprised. No really, I really was surprised. Nobody ever told me those things, well, expect mom when I was depressed after going shopping. THAT'S WHY I NEVER GO!

"Yeah, even if you are a bit um, plesantly plump. You still look the same to me" I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, thanks." I said "No one ever said that about me before, Except mom." Kakashi smiled and pat my head

"Well, she was right" he said and stood up "Now, how about we go get something to eat?" I smiled and nodded following him.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" Kel asked swallowing the corn he was eatting

"Running from the Kiako cops" Kakashi said gesturing to Dearka and Vale still fighting. June ran to us and gathered her breath.

"Kiako, we're running out of food, so could you run up to my house to the barn and get some more? There should be a sack of different food there. Bring two sacks of corn because that's dwindling quickly"

"Ok" I nodded smiling then saluting "I'll be right back with more corn!"

"Bring back some grapes while your at it!"

"And potatoes"

"MEAT!"

"Ok ok!" I said waving at them and began to trek up the excuciatingly tall hill.

ʓʓʓ

"Phew... Made it..." I sighed reaching the top and looking down seeing the glow of the fire in the square. I mean like, only the glow, nothing else. It was even silent up here it was so far away! And they expect me to drag potatoes and meat down there... I sighed again and headed towards the barn. At least it was kinda lit up here... A cresent moon peered down at me lighting my path only slightly, but enough to let me at least see. Hey wait a sec, I'm half cat! Shouldn't I be able to see in the dark? Aw whatever... Loud barks and snarls were heard in the field, maybe it's just a few dogs.

Suddenly my ears perked up when I heard a scream. Looking at the field and squinting, I saw a figure running with something long and shiny while being chased by dark shadows.

"Excuse me! Do you need help?" I called. Just then the figure fell and the shadows jumped onto it "Hey!" Running to the field as fast as I could, I saw three bandersnatch wolves biting at something on the ground. When I got closer I saw it was a person.

"O-OI! Cut that out!" I swung my arm back slapping the first bandersnatch nearest to me. Soon, the rest of the pack began to leave the person alone and surround me instead. Guess they'd like a running target... I glanced down at the person seeing he wasn't moving and dropped down into a fight stance. The first bandersnatch lunged at me, teeth bared, saliva flying. Spinning around, I delivered a round house kick knocking it back. The other two charged and I quickly did a seal

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" three clones of myself popped to life and we all did the same seal "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Grand fireball no jutsu!)" the fire burned at the wolves and they all yelped as the flames licked at them. They rose again surrounding me and I dropped onto my hands and knees and hissed in a feline way. Soon, all at once, they snapped at me and two began to leave. The last one though, didn't seem to have had enough... It barked, snarling again and jumped at me right in front of my face.

"BAD DOGGY!" I cried punching it in the muzzle sending it flying.

"Arg..." I looked down at the person and kneeled beside him.

"Hey, are you ok? Hello? Hey!" I said shaking the person as he winced. Quickly changing to Black Mage Dress sphere, I lit a fire spell on my hands sending a glow over the person. In the glow, I saw he wore a brown vest with weird clothing and gloves along with a kinda helmet hat that had a pair of goggled strapped to it. He kinda looked like a pilot or engineer. The guy had orange hair and his face was twisted in pain. In his hand, was a sword and on his back a shealth. I jumped to my feet

"Hey! Someone help! Anyone!" I shouted and shook my head changing back to Festival Goer. "We're too high up... Nobody can hear me..." I looked down at the person. I should go for help, but I can't just leave him there... I rubbed my chin and pat my fist into the palm of my hand.

"I've got no choice, I'll have to carry him down" I said to myself and kneeled beside the person again "Just hold on, This might hurt for a little while" I grabbed his sword from his hand shealthing it and picked him up from under his arms lifting him onto my back making sure his arms were over my shoulders. Then, as fast, and careful, as I could ran down the hill trying not to pitch forward onto my face. As soon as music returned to my ears and the light or the fire, I sighed with relief

"Kakashi-sensei! Kosarai-nii-san! Kuro! Dpa1! HELP ME!" In a flash Kakashi was already in front of me with the others at his heels.

Kiako! I told you to get potatoes! Not, what is on your back!" June said

"No no! I found this guy in the field! He was attacked by bandersnatch" I said shifting my shoulders.

"And you carried him all the way down here?" Zero asked

"Yeah and, arg, nevermind! We gotta help him!" I said urgently hopping from foot to foot.

"My house is closest, we can go there" Shoken said already running towards his house "Hurry! Sannu, come on!"

"C-Coming..."

As soon as we got to Shoken's house, he lit the fireplace and led me to a room.

"This is the guest room, you can set him here and I'll be right back with some bandages, Sannu, can you get he medicine?" While the two yukes went to work, I set the guy on the bed and rubbed my shoulder. Man, carrying kids all day isn't healthy for your back...

ʓʓʓ

"I think he'll be ok, just a few bites and cuts here and there" Shoken said covering the person with a blanket "All he needs is some rest"

"Phew, what a relief..." I sighed sitting on a stool that sat beside the bed "I wonder where he came from?"

"Geez, who knows" Kuro said "With all the dimensional tears you've created we might even somehow get Sailor Moon one day"

"DON'T. SAY THAT." D3pa1 said her eyes growing wide "I HATE. SAILOR MOON"

"Yeah, me too..." I agreed.

"I like their skirts" Zero said

"Oh course you do you pervert!"

"You should all get some rest, it's well past midnight" Galfer said

"Yes, you can stay in my house, It's big enough so everyone can sleep there" June said.

"Great, see you all tomarrow morning" Shoken said and everyone began to file out of the room. I sat there planted to the stool staring at the sleeping boy, or man... It's hard to tell. He kinda looked older then 16, that was a given, but probably under 30. Ah well, I suppose just guy would work. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Kiako, you need to sleep too, Come on to the barn" Kel said with Kakashi, Chichiri and Cliff behind him.

"Yeah no da, if you over work yourself it's not healthy da"

"Yea, so come on, let's get going" Cliff said. I shook my head

"Nu-uh, I wanna make sure this guy makes it out ok. Plus Shoken and Sannu can't take care of him themselves" I said "Don't worry, I just want to wait for him to wake up, then I'll come by the farm ok?"

"Still you need to sleep" Kakashi said. I gave a reasuring smile

"Don't worry sensei, I'll get some sleep" I said.

As soon I know this guy is going to be ok...

"Alright then, later" Kel said walking out "Let's hurry, I'm starving!" When they left Shoken walked up to me.

"They are right though, you do need to sleep" Shoken said

"No worries! I will sleep! You get some sleep first though, you had a whole 8 month journey, remember?" Shoken chuckled

"Yes, that's right." he stood up "Well, I'm turning in then, don't stay up to long"

"Ok, G'night"

ʓʓʓ

I sat with my scretch book in my hands while Haro chirped softly in front of me laying on the bed which the guy was sleeping on. I set Haro so that if the guy woke up, he'd alert me right away, even if I was asleep. I sighed and looked at my sketch. It was of the guy sleeping, and it wasn't at all perfect. More like it had become, Animetized. YA! ANIMETIZE ME CAPTAIN! Heh, opps, ate too much Captain Crunch... Soon I had propped my elbows on my knees and staring into space, making my eyes cross for the fun of it. I sniffed and smelt iron.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw that the guy was shaking, when I lifted the blanket up slightly I saw his blood had leaked through the bandages "Kuso!" I swore and looked for more bandages, which there weren't any.

"Crap... Well, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I quickly made 3 more clones and whispered to each of them "Ok, you go look in the kitchen, and you go look in the forgery"

"Why do I have to look in the forgery?" one clone whined and spotted the guy on the bed "Who's that? He's cute!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys! No time! If you don't find those bandages, this guy's gonna bleed to death!" I hissed "And, yeah I have to admit. He is kinda cute." we all shared a giggle and they went to find the bandages. In a matter of moments they returned empty handed.

"No luck?"

"Nope..."

"I found sugar!"

"What good is sugar gonna do us!"

"Well, nice try guys" I said and dispelled the jutsu. I rubbed my chin and changed to White mage dress sphere then lifted the blanket off of the guy "Sorry, but I'll have to do this" I took a deep breath and a blue aura surrounded my hands.

"Cure!" I forced chakra from my hands trying to make it spread like water over his body. He cringed as the blood seeped back into his body and the wounds closed up. When he began to relax I sighed in relief. Now all I have to do is keep this up until he's completely healed, no problem! I looked at the guy and smiled softly, he really did look cute, sleeping there and kinda snoring.

Suddenly a growl erupted cutting through the silence.

"Gee, thanks alot for ruining the moment..." I muttered glaring at my stomache, I never knew using healing spells required me to eat food! After a few minutes, the aura on my hands died down into nothing but a glow then nothing.

Dammit, no more chakra.

I yawned changing back into Festival Goer. At least I know he's gonna be ok. I layed my head on the side of the bed and closed my eyes.

"I guess resting them won't hurt too much... Just a few minutes..."

ʓʓʓ

My ears twitched and I slowly opened my eyes hearing small humming sounds. A smile plastered itself on my face and I snuggled back into my arms as something rubbed my head. What the... Am I, purring? Sure enough I felt my tail wagging back and forth while something rubbed my head behind my ears and a happy tune in my head. I was really tired from last night... With the clones and stuff... My eyes immiediatly snapped open and I lifted my head seeing the guy looking at me, his eyes were closed but I think he can still see me... Chichiri face maybe? He kinda had a Chichiri face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked smiling.

Oh yeah, Chichiri face.

"Um, no, it's ok" I said smiling and looked up at him, he had his hat on, but... No...Shirt... My eyes began to wander down and I gave my head a little shake. BAKA! DON'T STARE! IT'S NOT NICE! But..I couldn't help but sneak a peek... Amazingly his clothes made him look bigger then he actually is, he's kinda skinny, but not Albel skinny. More like, I dunno, at least I can tell he's well built.

"So, who're you kitten?" he asked

"Ano? I'm Kiako, Kiako Ornitier." I replied. He smiled again

"Ah, nice to meet you Kiako-chan. I'm Hayashida Heihachi from the Wood cut school, Or Sir Heihachi as my friends call me." he said and rubbed his arm "Ouch, everything's all stiff, how shabby..."

"Gomenasai Hayashida-san, I would've healed you completely but I kinda ran out of power..." I said rubbing behind my head.

"It's ok, and just call me Heihachi, Hayashida-san is too long" he said and slowly got out of the bed "Um, where's my clothes? I know i have my pants on but where's my other things?"

"Right here." Shoken walked in handing Heihachi his coat.

"Ah, Arigatou-gozaimasu" he said bowing. He took off his hat and pulled a white turtle neck over his head. Then his beige coat, then a brown kinda bag that slung over one shoulder like a purse... and then a dark brown vest over all that. Then last, he strapped his sword onto his back on his right side, it seemed to attach to his vest so he could just reach behind him and slash it out. Then replacing his hat and gloves, he smiled and bowed again. HOW MANY LAYERS DOES THIS GUY HAVE?

"I suppose this is your house?" he asked. Shoken nodded

"Yes, It's not much but please, make yourself comfortable" he said "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little" Heihachi said "Kiako-chan, are you hungry?" I grinned and nodded

"Oh yeah, really hungry"

ʓʓ

"MY DEAR KIAKO! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO! I WAS AFRAID I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Vale cried clinging to my waist

"WAAAH! GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Ohiyou Kiako-chan" Kakashi-sensei said walking through the door and then spotted Heihachi "Ohiyou stranger"

"Wah! So this is the man you found!" Galfer said zooming beside Heihachi examining him

"Man or boy?" June said shaking her head "He looks so young!"

"Truthfully, he has Chichiri's face" Zero said.

"No da?" Chichiri popped up behind him as if on cue and stared at Heihachi.

"Domo! (Hello!)" Heihachi said cheerfully waving

"Domo, no da!"

"So Kiako-chan, do you know who he is now?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Hayashida Heihachi, of the Wood cut school. Nice to meet you!" Heihachi said and looked at Shoken "Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but do you have any rice?"

"Rice? No, I'm sorry. I don't think I have any" Shoken said rubbing his beak.

"I have rice" Kakashi said reaching into his back pouch and taking out a sack "Shinobi always carry rations with them, if you had a pot and water we could make rice" Heihachi seemed to brighten like a light bulb.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

"Ah, I'll be right back then. There might be a pot in the forgery" Shoken said.

"Huh? You have a forgery?" Heihachi asked

"Yes, it's in the back" Shoken replied. Heihachi stood up and smiled

"I know then! To repay you for letting me stay here, I'll chop firewood for you! How's that?" he said.

"It's ok, no need to push yourself, you just got out of bed"

"But I'm so stiff all over, I feel really shabby" Heihachi said and clapped his hands together smiling sweetly "Please?" Shoken sighed shaking his head and looked at Sannu

"What do you think? Should we let him?" he asked. Sannu nodded while chewing on a star carrot.

"Yosh! I'll go and chop you wood then!" Heihachi marched right out the door closing it behind him.

"What a weird guy..." Zero said

"Yeah..." Kel agreed, his arms crossed.

"Well, I think he's very nice" I said "I like him, he's very charming"

"You like anyone who's nice" D3pa1 said giving me a noogie.

"Nyah! You're starting to sound like Kuro!" I sniffled.

"Oh yes, speaking of Kuro" Hao walked up to me and handed me a note "She asked me to give this to you"

"Hm?" I took that note and began to read.

_Dear Idiot,_

_I'm sick and tired of us jumping from world to world, plus I have freaking Finals in school. So I've gone ahead to the real world, don't worry, I'll try to cover you until you find your own way back. Good luck and hopefully, see you soon... I guess... Wouldn't make much of a difference with you around or not... You can contact me via E-mail, I borrowed D3pa1's laptop. _

_Later, Kuro Suzaku _

"GAAH! KURO LEFT WITHOUT US!" I cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"She has her reasons I guess" D3pa1 shrugged

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up already jeez!"

"I don't think she's listening..."

"NOOOOOO-ACTUALLY THAT TIME I WAS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION- NOOOOOO!"

"GO OUTSIDE AND SHOUT NO!" June growled literally kicking me out of the house. I crawled to the door and mewed like a cat scratching at the door. Soon enough, it opened anyways.

"Just don't do it again..." Galfer groaned.

"Well, the rice is ready, mind going to tell our new friend to come in?" Shoken said.

"Okie!" I said happily running to the door

"He wasn't refering to you ya know" Cliff said. I shrugged

"Aw well, I'll be back" I said running to the back where the metal forge was. When I reached the back the sound of wood knocking together brought my attention.

"Hup!" the sound of more wood clunking. I peeked around the corner seeing Heihachi slice his sword downwards cutting a log in half smoothly. He placed another log on the cutting stump and cut it in half again. He paused to wipe the sweat from his forhead, I took a chance and walked towards him.

"Domo" I said, he looked up and smiled

"Domo!" I picked up a sliced log and examined the log

"Wow, really clean cut. You're really good" I said "And you seem to have fun"

"Yeah well, it's nothing really" Heihachi said placing another log and slicing it "It's just the way I am. Hup" I rubbed my head

"Well, the rice is ready" I said "Ready to go inside?"

"Just a minute, I want to finish these few logs first" he set another one up and sliced it "Heh, a samurai using his sword to cut firewood is disgraceful isn't it?"

"No, not really. Samurai must survive the elements and learn to live one their own. Course, that's what I heard"

"Well, at least chopping wood is alot easier then chopping people" Heihachi chuckled "But because of my timid character, I never killed anyone before. I usually just run away" Pure facination is what I felt with this guy, I never met him, and I don't know what anime or game he's from, but I'm starting to like him already!

"Well, Kakashi-sensei told me it's really hard to kill a person, and I agree" I said and let out a laugh "I get upset and start crying when I blurt out an insult by accident! Then I feel bad afterwards and ...yeah..."

"Heh heh" He had about 3 more logs to chop and he went though the next 2 in a flash.

"Well, last one, then we can go and eat rice!" Heihachi said grinning and raised his sword to slice the log.

WOOOOOOOT!

Steam hissed from the forgery making me jump and Heihachi's sword slip from his grasp as he tumbled forward tripping over the logs he had just cut and falling face first into the floor.

"Holy crap! Are you ok!" I called running towards him and my foot slipped on something... "WAH!" I skidded on my face a few feet and groaned.

"Itai..." Heihachi winced rubbing his cheek while I massaged my face.

"Gah, I'm so clumsy..." I groaned

"Me too..." We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ha! You're just like me!" we both said at the same time and laughed. Helping each other up we began to walk back to the house.

"Yo!" I said popping into the door

"Where were you guys? You were suppose to be here like, 20 minutes ago!" Cliff said

"I was finishing up the logs, wouldn't want them undone, other wise I'd forget" Heihachi said sitting down while June helped Shoken hand out the food. I grabbed a bundle of rainbow grapes and sat down at the table.

"Yay! Rice! Arigatou" Heihachi said and picked up a spoon "Itadakimasu!" he scooped the rice and chewed looking like he was thinking, or counting every grain of rice in his mouth.

"Wow, now that's what I call chewing thoughtfully" I joked, Heihachi nearly choked on his rice and chugged down the water June had put out in front.

"Don't do that!" he gasped coughing and drinking more water "This rice is different from Kanna rice, where is it from?"

"The Hidden leaf village Konoha" Kakashi said.

"Ah! It's alot smaller then Kanna rice, but still it has a nice texture to it, a bit salty though" Heihachi said rubbing his chin. Everyone stared at him

"My god, He's a rice fanatic"

"Well, on of my hobbies is trying rice from different places and comparing them, I love rice" Heihachi smiled.

"We can see that" Zero said "It really shows"

"I just have a big coat."

"Or is your coat a cover up?" Zero countered.

"Ooh burn!" Kel laughed

"Aw... Oh well" Heihachi smiled again.

Wow, man this is weird, first we lose all the SO3 characters and Kuro, but then we get Heihachi in exchange. This is getting more twisted then I thought... And what's this feeling in m stomache? It's all... Fluttery and stuff... GAH! THERE IT GOES AGAIN! MY...BODY...IS ALL...TINGLY!

Authors notes: Hi hi! Sorry this took so long. Yes, Hayashida Heihachi is from Samurai 7, I swear, minute I saw him I suddenly liked him! And reading he was such a kind person, I couldn't resist! He's starting to outrank Kakashi on favorites... Or maybe it's the lack of Naruto eipsodes he hasn't been in lately for the fillers...

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this! BYE!


	31. Forgery Fire!

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi.

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked stretching my arms over my head.

"Well, we could always explore town no da" Chichiri said

"Or go train, I think I'm gonna go do that" Kel said heading towards the door. I scratched my head thinking of what I had to do today. It has something to do with water, and... I stopped scratching my head and rubs my fingers together feeling it felt pretty...Icky.

"Oh yeah! I was going to take a bath!" I burst out and everyone turned, well, Heihachi was busy eatting rice.

"I got dibs first!" Kel said all of a sudden running back in but I had already made it to the door of the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" D3pa1 took out her rifle and shot out some kind of red furry thing. It hit my back and I screamed in surprise and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Before everyone could understand what had happened, the door to the bathroom snapped shut and the click of the lock was heard.

"HA! BEAT YOU GUYS! I USED KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! AHAHA!" I said triumphantly from behind the door.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" D3pa1 said "I wasted a tranqulizer for nothing!"

"I thought you were using live ammo, don't scare me like that jeez!" Cliff shouted. I snickered to myself and called across the door

"Don't worry, I won't take long"

"Well, you better get out now! We have your backpack! WHICH HAS THE SOAP! AHAHAHA!" D3pa1 shouted and then squeaked "What the-? It turned into a squirrrel!"

"NO DA! Let go of me da! You're choking me! NOO DAA!"

"HA! Henge no jutsu mixed with Kawarami no jutsu!" I laughed "Sorry Chichiri, I used the first thing I saw." I slipped off my real backpack and took out some soap, shampoo and a scrubby thingy, I think it's called a loufa. I went to the tub and turned the tap. Thank GOD they have running water in this dimension... Then I pushed a switch that made the water spray out of a shower head, right into my face...

"COLD!" I quickly turned the water off and re-did the process only making it so the water was warm. Then taking off my kimono, sash and pants, telling myself that I'd wash them later.

I stepped into the shower and about after 13 minutes, when I was rinsing off the soap from my fur, I heard a crash and looked outside the, shower station I guess I'll call it and saw Zero, Kel and Cliff on the floor.

"Dammit Zero why'd you have to drag me in too!" Kel cried rubbing his head

"Well you wanted to come didn't you?"

"I can't believe I actually agreed to help you guys..." Cliff groaned.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked stepping out of the shower.

"AHH! DON'T COME OUT!"

"There's a window? You bunch of Peeping Toms!" I cried slapping Zero in the head with the loufa.

"WHAT!"

"Um, Kiako, why do you still have your clothes on?" Kel asked

"What, you want me to take them off with you guys around?" I glared with my hands on my hips

"YES!" Zero grinned before I kicked him in the head with my wet foot.

"Idiots! Do you think I'd undress completely with a bunch of guys in this house? D3pa1 and I are the only girls here! And June too! Plus, my clothes have to get clean some how" I growled opening the door "NOW GIT OUT!" I shoved the three of them into the hallway and slammed the door shut shaking my head. Jeez! Can't have a peaceful moment!

ʓʓʓ

As soon as I was done and had changed to my... Actually you know, I forgot what dress spheres I had... I took out my grid and looked at it. The last time I'd changed it was in the mist village, and Kuro's the only one who has the different spheres and grids. I groaned.

"Hey you." I looked up seeing Hao "Kuro gave this to me to give to you, she said you needed them more then her" he tossed me a small bag and disappeared, some where... I opened the bag and saw the different Spheres grinning. Thank you Kuro! Popping out all the DS in my grid, I quickly replaced them all.

"Let's see, I can only hold six, so..." I rubbed my chin and started placing in spheres "Mascot, White mage, Trainer, Samurai, Alchemist and- I guess Gunner" I quickly changed to Gunner. A weird purply blue cloth thing over my left leg, some snazzy high boots, a pair of short pants but not shorts, a red tank top and a belt with a pouch. I almost forgot how I looked in Gunner, it was surprising.

"Took you long enough" D3pa1 said walking into the bathroom "I'll be faster!"

"Oh D3pa1, keep your clothes on when you shower, it's safer." I advised before going into the kitchen "Hey, Where's Heihachi?"

"Why do you care?" Zero asked before getting smacked in the head by Cliff.

"He went to go cut more wood" Kakashi said

"Ha! He's a wood chuck! How much wood can a Wood chuck chuck if a Wood chuck could chuck wood!" Kel laughed.

"About Thirty-Five logs" Kel froze and turned around seeing Heihachi smiling behind him.

"GAH! How long were you standing there!" Kel cried pointing "THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS IN THE ANIMES! YOU TALK ABOUT SOMEONE AND THE PERSON IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"When you started the tonge twister" Heihachi said and yawned "My, my, I never imagined how shabby I'd be running from those wolves"

"You might still need rest" Shoken said "Go to sleep, you've done enough work for your condition to handle"

"Yeah, don't push yourself so hard, it's not healthy" I said "Go to bed, If anything interesting happens I'll let you know, ok?" Heihachi's eyes opened as he blinked then smiled.

"Ok, but only because you saved me" he said and walked back to the guest room "See you later then"

"Have a nice sleep" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask then looked at me "Well Kiako-chan, do you want to learn a new technique?" I jumped to my feet knocking over the stool I was sitting on.

"Hai sensei!" I said enthusiasticly and picked up the stool "Heh hee, opps" Kakashi nodded and stood up

"Great, let's go a bit out of town, then we won't gather so much attention"

We walked a bit out of town and up that wretched mountain to the field where I found Heihachi.

"Ok, you ready to learn?" Kakashi asked

"Hai!" I saluted "What're you teaching me today sensei?" Kakashi smiled.

"This." He did a bunch of hand seals and lightning sparked to life in his hand. My eyes widened

"The Raikiri! Are you sure I'm ready?" I asked figetting. OMG, This is awesome! But what if I screw up? And go out of control? And I lose focus? AND I ACCIDENTLY SLICE OPEN A TREE? OR WORSE! I may...kill an ant...Forgive me Shino-san...AH! I THINK I STEPPED ON ONE THE WAY HERE! NOOOOOOOO! GOMENASAI SHINO-SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Kakashi nodded

"You seem well prepared, but you also have to promise me something" Kakashi looked me in the eyes with a serious face "You have to promise to only use this jutsu to protect your precious people, not to hurt them, but to defend them. Understand?" I nodded

"Hai, I promise"

"Good, I'm going to take your word for it. Now, let's begin!"

ʓʓʓ

"Control your chakra, turn it into a focal point, concentrate it into a single orb then release!" Kakashi instructed. I gritted my teeth doing the seals

"Raikiri!" I shouted and a small static _pop _was heard "OUCH OUCH OUCHIE! I ZAPPED MYSELF!" Kakashi sighed.

"Well, we'll try another day then" he said "You've used up enough chakra, let's get back to Shoken's house" I sighed

"Aww... Ok... I'd like to keep trying though..." I followed after him down the hill.

"Kiako-chan, you've really been over working yourself lately you know that?" Kakashi said while we walked. It was almost noon, or maybe even past that near evening.

"I know, It's ok" I said rubbing my nose

"No, it's not ok" Kakashi glanced behind me "If you over work yourself, you might injure yourself in a way it's not repairable, physicaly and emotionally"

"I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry about me" I said waving my hand to dust off the topic "Besides, I've heard that you should always worry about yourself before you worry about others, no problem"

"Being a hypocrite isn't ok either"

"I am not a hypocrite!" I said defensively. Ok, maybe I was a hypocrite, but he didn't have to think that!

"I can make a whole list of things that you do as a hypocrite." Kakashi said "One, you tell people to think of themselves before others, yet you do the complete opposite!"

"So, I think of myself sometimes" I sniffed looking away

"You tell people it's ok to cry, when you can't let yourself cry. You want others to be happy, but can't let yourself be happy" Kakashi turned to me "Think about those few things, it might change you a bit" with that, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pocket walking down the hill alone.

"Kuso!" I swore and kicked a nearby tree watching as it toppled over. I huffed and after a moment, set the tree up right burying back into the dirt. "Gomen, guess I'm going to have to keep my inner demon to myself"

_Why're you talking to a tree?_

Nothing wrong with that! Trees have feelings too!

_Freak... And what's this "Demon to yourself" business? I don't see any need to supress your demon, it's a good thing!_

Not if I'm going to lose my temper and hit trees over! So SHUDDUP!

_Hmpf, fine, I'll leave you alone then._

When I made sure the voice wasn't there, I sighed shaking my head.

"Really have to keep that in check too..." Then I continued back down the hill.

ʓʓʓ

When I finally got down the hill, the others were standing at the bottom.

"Eh? What're you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well, since we ate breakfast at Shokens, we decided to eat dinner at Junes" Kel said. My jaw hit the floor creating a huge cloud of dust to rise.

"BUT I JUST GOT DOWN FROM HER HOUSE!"

"Well, you got down, now you can go up again" D3pa1 said patting my back.

"Nooooooo..." I groaned rubbing my eyes, then stood up "That's it, I'm cheating"

"Cheating? What're- HEY! THAT IS CHEATING!" D3pa1 shouted as I bit my thumb and drew a circle in the dirt.

"I summon thy! Valefor! Eagle of the sky!" I slammed my hand down on the circle as it glowed blue and a gust of wind washed over everyone. Landing gracefully, the Aeon landed in front of me and preened it's feathers. I smiled and pat it neck while stroking it's beak.

"Ooh! What is that?" Heihachi asked with interest.

"This is called a summon, meet Valefor" I said stepping away and letting Valefor...Er... Associate with Heihachi. Heihachi seemed to stare for a moment at Valefor, eyes open, as Valefor sniffed at his hat, then with a squack grabbed it right off his head.

"Huh? Hey!" Heihachi said covering his mane of orange hair with his gloved hand "Please give that back!"

"AHAHAHA! WOOD CHUCK HAS HAT HEAD!" Zero laughed.

"So what? You have helmet head you knuckle head!" I said slapping him upside the head then went to Valefor "Come on, give me his hat" Valefor shook his head with Heihachi's hat dangling from his beak. I frowned and jumped at Valefor while he just stepped back and I smack face first into the ground. I stayed there face first and waved my fist into the air.

"I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!" I shouted my face muffled by the dirt and I stood up dusting myself off and sighing. Chichiri rubbed his head and went to Valefor holding his hand out.

"Would you be so kind as to return Heihachi-sama his hat no da?" he asked smiling. Valefor seemed to stare at him, as if testing him and with a coo, dropped Heihachi's hat in Chichiri's hand, who handed the hat back to Heihachi.

"Arigatou-gosaimasu Chichiri-san" he said gratefully putting his hat back on and adjusting it a bit fixing his hair. I frowned at Valefor, who stared back at me. I 'hmpf'ed and turned my back to him. Soon enough, I felt a prodding in my back and saw Valefor with his head bent down. I smiled,

"Just don't do it again, he is new" I said petting Valefor "HOW COULD I BE ANGRY AT YOU YOU CUTE AEON?" I cried throwing my arms around Valefor's neck as he nuzzled my head.

"Urg, I think I'm gonna be sick with all this mushy stuff..." Zero said shaking his head.

"Well, we better get up the hill" June said "Otherwise it would take us forever to eat!"

"Ok ok ok..." I jumped onto Valefor's back and held my hand out "All aboard to who're coming aboard!" When no one ran forward, I dropped my hand.

"I'll ride with you, If he'll let me..." Heihachi said smiling nervously scratching his cheek.

"He better, you're still recovering, no da" Chichiri advised already walking up the hill. Valefor stared at him for a moment and knelt down. I smiled

"Good boy! That means Yes, you can ride him" Heihachi grinned and jumped on behind me.

"BUT I WANNA RIDE WITH KIAKO!" Vale whined as Kel dragged him up the hill "IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE IS MY SOUL MATE! WE MUST NOT BE SEPERATED! OH THE PAIN! THE AGONY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up! Valefor can only carry two people at once, so you're walking like the rest of us!" Kel growled and waved at me "See ya at the top!" I nodded waving then smiled back at Heihachi.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded "Great! Lift off Valefor!" With a roar the aeon took a step back and launched into the air.

"WAH! This is faster then when I first walked up this hill!" Heihachi shouted over the wind holding his hat down

"Yeah I know huh?" I called "Since we'll be there faster then the others, let's have a little fun!" I pat Valefor's neck and he slowed down into a glide.

"Whoo, that was certainly fast" Heihachi said "Wow, what a view!" he pointed down the horizon at the setting sun.

"Oh, Sugoi! I wonder if Kakashi-sensei can see this" I said then thought back to the conversation on the hill with him and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No no! Just this sight looks really nice" I smiled rubbed behind my head "You should watch the stars, they're even nicer" Valefor let out a squawk and I looked down alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Look down there!" Heihachi shouted pointing at the town square, which seemed to glow orange and red.

"Are those-" I squinted

"Flames! Something there's on fire!" Heihachi said urgently. I grabbed Valefors feathers

"Heihachi, hold on to something, Valefor! DIVE!" I ordered as Valefor did a loop and dove at the others on the hill.

"Kiako, what're you doing! You could've blown us straight out off the hill!" Kel said

"Kakashi-sensei! Something in the village is on fire!" I cried

"What?"

"Oh no! The Forge!" Shoken said and began running down the hill.

"Kiako, I want you to get to the village as fast as you can and stall the fire with any water magic!" Kakashi ordered "We'll get there as soon as we can!"

"Hai!" I nodded "Valefor, Launch!" We took off into the sky again soaring to the village. Soon enough, we saw flames flickering licking the sky. The forge and Shoken's house was on fire along with any nearby houses. I quickly changed to Black Mage dress sphere holding my hat so it wouldn't fly away

"We have to get closer!" Heihachi yelled "We might even have cut some of the houses apart!"

"Why's that?" I yelled back

"So the rest of the fire doesn't spread! Leave it to me- AHHH!"

Valefor screeched when we neared the flames flapping uncontrollably spreading the flames and bucking around while Heihachi and I held on for dear life.

"WHOAWHOA! Calm down Valefor it's ok!" I shouted trying to calm the Aeon down

"He-must-be-scared-of-fire!" Heihachi cried bouncing up and down.

"AH!" I screamed as I flew off Valefor's back and towards the ground. I covered my head with one arm cause my other was holding my staff. OMG I'M GONNA BE A PANCAKE! I suddenly halted in mid air and looked up seeing Heihachi with his hand grasped tightly around my wrist and he held dangling off of Valefors rings.

"Hold on Kiako-chan, I've got you!" he said and began to swing back and forth, then he let go sending both of us flying and landing onto a nearby roof top.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, are you?" he asked. I nodded and stood up

"Thanks, for saving me" I smiled. Heihachi grinned sheepishly rubbed behind his head

"It was shabby!" I looked at the side of the roof seeing a ladder

"Come on!" I slide down the ladder with Heihachi at my heels and ran towards Shoken's house "Valefor! Dismiss!" Already the Aeon flew away into the sky.

ʓʓʓ

"We need more water!"

"Hurry!"

"My, such intense heat!" when we arrived at the scene a bunch of Clavats, Lilties and Selkies were already passing water from the river in buckets trying to put out the flames while a few others tended to the burned and wounded.

"This is bad, we can't even get close!"

"Everyone back!" I barked and raised my staff "WATER!" a small wave splashed over the flames but didn't put it all out "Dammit, if only I knew a higher class spell!"

"I'm going to cut off some of the fire from spreading! I'll be back!" Heihachi said running towards a few houses

"Good luck!" I waved and cast Water again.

"Kiako! How's it going?" Kel asked

"Harder then I thought, because of the forge having so many different enchanted metals plus the oil inside, the flames keep spreading!" I said casting water again.

"And the new guy?"

"Went to go cut off the fire from spreading to more houses"

"Ok, Cliff, Chichiri and Albel, go help Heihachi cut off the flames!" Kakashi ordered "Kiako, Zero, Vivi, Kel and D3pa1, you all help restrain the fire and help heal the wounded!"

"You can count of it" Chichiri said taking his mask off

"Be right back!" Cliff said.

"Hmpf, you can't order me around fool" Albel said but followed anyways. Kakashi quickly did some seals

"Suiton: Suiryuudan-"

"No! Don't destroy the forge!" Shoken cried standing in front of Kakashi with his arms spread out "You can't!"

"If we don't then the whole village will burn down!" Kel argued

"No! I won't let you destroy the forge! My mother and father worked hard in order to create this forge and I won't let you destroy their only momento to us!"

"Would you rather this whole village burn?" Kakashi asked "If you're afraid to let something go, you'll lose something even more dear" Shoken looked at the ground as if in pain. Then slowly, he lowered his arms and ran away.

"Shoken!" I called when Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder

"Let him go. We still need to put out this fire" I gave one last look at the running Yuke then nodded.

"Hai..."

After about an hour of casting water spells and healing spells, I rubbed my temple feeling a large head ache starting. Now I know why I never use Black Mage dress sphere... This must kill Kuro! Ah, no wonder she gets mad all the time.

"Good, I think we got the fire under control" Kakashi said

"Aw man, I'm gonna have to make more ice disks..." Kel said

"Save it."

"Hey! Everyone ok?" Cliff asked running towards us.

"Fine, how'd you do?"

"Preparations are complete" Heihachi said. I smiled weakly while I was replacing my Gunner DS with my Festival Goer then changing from BM and FG. Good thing these things clean themselves...

"Good, now all we have to do is get rid of the rest of the flames"

Sudden screams rang through the air as everyone looked up. Kakashi lifted up his headband

"Sharingan!" he stared among the flaming houses for a moment "There's someone still inside there, their chakra flow is going crazy"

"My brother! Where's my brother?" a clavat boy cried running around

"Naki?" the clavat ran to me and grabbed my collar

"Where's my brother!" he shouted in my face as the scream was heard again "That's him! WHERE IS HE!"

"He must be the one stuck inside" Chichiri said "This is bad..." I stared among the flames.

"Kakashi, which house is it?" I asked. He pointed to the one with the wildest flames.

"Get him out! Save him! Do something!" Naki shouted shaking me back and forth

"Hey! Back of you son ova bitch!" D3pa1 threatened.

"Listen kid! You quit that right now or I swear I'll kill you!" Zero said grabbing Naki's shirt

"Zero! calm down!" while the guys argued, I held my head feeling the headache getting worse. Arg...I seriously need pain killers one of these days. I threw off my kimoko and sash and turned to Vivi.

"Vivi, I need you to cast a water spell on me, ok?" I asked

"But- But I might hurt you!"

"Just do it!" Vivi swallowed and nodded.

"Water!" I coughed as the water stung my eyes drenching me and I wiped the water from my eyes.

"Thanks, now stay here"

"Why?" Vivi asked. I smiled

"I'm gonna go get that kid back!" I said patting his shoulder "I'll be right back ok! Promise!" Taking a running start, I dove through a window rolling to absorb the shock.

"KIAKO!"

"That crazy cat ran into the fire!"

"AHH! NOT MY LOVE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I could hear Vale scream and shook my head sighing.

ʓʓʓ

Man...What a mistake this was... I ran around the house looking into every room.

"Hey! Is anyone in here? HEY!" Naki's brother screamed and I looked up. Dammit why'd he have to be on the top level! I dashed to where the stairs were and saw they were all covered in flames.

"Great..." I muttered "I don't even know any water jutsu's either..." taking a calming breath, I ran up the stairs dodging the flames until I got to the top floor, which had holes in it... GRAAAAAAAH! THIS IS HARDER THEN I THOUGHT!

"I want mom!"

"Hey where're you kid? ANSWER!" I ran down the hallway and saw a small boy huddled in the corner "There you are! Man, I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's get out of here" I reached out to him and he glared slapping away my hand

"I WANT MOM!" he screamed. I furrowed my brow in frustration.

"If you come with me, I'll take you to your mom! I promise!" I said holding out my hand "Come on!"

"NO!" he shoved me and I tripped on the rug that was in there. I gritted my teeth feeling my shoulder spike in pain. I stood up and held out my hand again.

"Please! I promise I'll get you out safe! I never break a promise!" I said urgently "This whole house is collapsing, if you don't come with me you're going to die!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_CRACK!_

"Watch out!" I rushed forward and swung my arm breaking the falling wood into two. I turned to Naki's little brother "I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

"But..."

"I promise!" Naki's little brother stood up and nodded

"Ok." I grnned. Finally!

Holding Naki's little brothers hand, I ran to the stairs and saw they had all collapsed.

"Well, we can't get down that way..." I said leaning forward "WAH!" my foot fell right though the floor while I quickly dragged it up again seeing my pant leg ripped. Great... I looked and saw a window across the hall. I pulled Naki's little brother towards it and took a few steps back.

"What do we do now?" he coughed. I looked down at him.

"Listen, I want you to run as fast as you can towards that window with me, ok?" He looked at me as if I had gone insane "Trust me!" he nodded and began running. Soon the roof fell on top of us.

"RUN!" I picked him up and dove out the window covering his head. Then biting my thumb placed it on his back and screamed "SHIVA!"

A large sheet of ice materialized underneath me into a swirling slide making us spiral back to the ground. The boy ran away from me the second we touched the ground. I quickly thanked Shiva and asked her to freeze the rest of the houses so the fire would be put out and she obeyed.

"Kiako-chan! Are you ok?" Heihachi asked "Your arm..." I stared at the arm that I knocked the wood beam away with had a few splinters in it and dripped blood. I grinned weakly

"It's ok, I am a half demon!" I said cheerfully "Does anyone have water? I think something on me is still on fire..."

"Water? I"LL GIVE YOU WATER! I WAS WORRIED SICK YOU KNOW THAT? SICK! IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I WORRY ABOUT OTHERS!" Zero shouted while Kel held him back

"Whoa down down!"

"Whoa, who's that babe?" Cliff asked rubbing his chin looking at Shiva "She's hot!"

"Actually cold, Shiva is the Queen of Ice, my first time summoning her actually"

"You idiot! You could've gotten killed!" D3pa1 said "Sheesh, Kuro was right about you, You do waste alot of time saving everyone!" I sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"You're not too mad at me, are you?" I asked. Kakashi stared at me coldly for a moment and turned away.

"Remind me to teach you water jutsu next time..." I smiled

"Hai!"

"MY LOVE! HOW I HAVE MOURNED YOU'RE DEPARTURE!" Vale cried squeezing me

"But it was only 10 minutes ago!" I said trying to push him off me.

"BUT MY LOVE! MINUTES ARE LIKE HOURS, HOURS LIKE DAYS! DAYS LIKE WEEKS WHEN YOU ARE NOT AT MY SIDE!"

"GAH! Let go! I'm ok! It's nice that you care but you CARE TOO MUCH!" I cried while everyone laughed.

ʓ Short change of P.O.V...ʓ

Chichiri went up to Kakashi while smiling

"She really is something, huh no da?"

"Yeah... But in a way, it's special, huh?" Kakashi said looking back at Kiako seeing her trying to run from Vale by standing on Cliff's shoulders, whom was trying hard no to lose balance.

"Hm, yes." Heihachi jogged over to them.

"Does, Kiako-chan always do this?" he asked. Kakashi and Chichiri looked at each smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Kakashi said

"Yeah, she's full of surprises no da" Heihachi smiled

"Well, I can't wait for more surprises then!"

Authors notes: MEOOOOOW! Heh heh. Sorry if there was too much of Kiako and Heihachi and not enough of the other characters, I'll try to get to them too. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! School's been really scary lately. I dress as a Ninja for Halloween! Cool ne? Because of that, at school I am now known as NINJA GIRL! It's awesome! Though I kinda looked like a female Iruka with glasses and no scar... Well, thanks for reading!


	32. Blinding Fury

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi.

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all went back up to June's house and ate dinner, while I was getting patched up.

"Arg, I can't believe how much of an idiot you are..." June said pulling out the splinters in my arm.

"You're starting to sound like Kuro" I muttered scratching my head

"Hey! Don't move!"

"I'm itchy! I don't have a choice unless you wanna scratch me!"

"HOLD STILL BEFORE A MAKE YOU STAY STILL. PERNAMENTLY."

"YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE KURO!" I cried.

"Yosh, I got the bandages like you wanted" Heihachi said walking in and sitting beside me.

"I sent Kel to get them, how come you came instead?" June asked

"Well, they wanted to cook so I let them"

"GAH! YOU'RE GOING TO LET GALFER COOK!" June jumped to her feet and dashed to the kitchen "NOO! DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP!" I laughed

"Ha ha! Just like Wakka!"

"Wakka? Who's that?" Heihachi asked taking the bandages and wrapping my arm.

"Well, he's this guy that tries to cook, but can't, and blows up my kitchen, and ends up getting Kuro angry, and she throws him and... well, you get the idea" he chuckled

"Yes, I believe I do" After a moment he pat my arm "There! All done!"

"Thank you" I said rubbing my shoulder, which still hurt...

"It was nothing, I still need to repay you for saving me"

"Nah it's ok, you don't have to repay me. Actually I think you already did, twice." I said rubbing behind my head.

Though...I nice hug would be nice! No no, bad Kiako! No thoughts like that! Repress! REPRESS!

"Kiako-chan, why're you waving your arms around? And, are you mouthing words?" Heihachi asked.

"Oh nonononononono! Everything's ok! No worries!" I said smiling weakly and feeling my face heat up "I'm just, I'll uh... Hey let's go get dinner!"

"GALFER! YOU DON'T USE MY BOOMER DISKS AS A HEAT SOURCE!" Kel shouted

"YEAH! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE?"

"CLIFF! STOP EATTING FROM THE BOWL! YOU'RE GONNA GET GERMS IN THERE!"

"Relax Dpa1!"

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"This food is for riff raff! Where are the gormet meals! Though, my lovely feline in the next room would make a perfect meal for the night."

"ARG! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE TURNING PERVERTED TOO!"

"I just want something good to eat!"

Vale... My inner chibi fell over crying in her arms and beating the ground. WAAH! NOO! NYAWAHH!

"Yeah I know, where're the chocobo wings?"

"YOU EAT CHOCOBO'S? YOU SAVAGE!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"YOU CALM DOWN!"

"Hey maggots! Shut up before I lop your foolish heads off!"

"UP YOURS!"

"WHAT WAS THAT MAGGOT!"

"Ok everyone just calm down and let's have dinner"

"SHUDDAP! YOU'VE GOT BAD HAIR OLD MAN!"

"I'll let you know, I'm only 26 years old!"

Kakashi-sensei's fighting too? Guh...

While they argued in the kitchen, both Heihachi and I had giant sweatdrops over our heads.

"How ackward, do they do this all the time?" Heihachi asked

"Well, we never all ate dinner together before, this is a first even for me" I shrugged. I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down seeing Chibi Chichiri.

"Save...me...No da..." he whimpered. I chuckled and picked him up into my arms while he seemed to pout swinging his legs around.

"Well, shall we join them?"

"They tried to cook me no da!"

"Ha ha, this seems fun!" Heihachi smiled.

ʓʓʓ

After we ate, me being the first to finish, I went to the living room of June's house and opened my laptop logging in to MSN. A window popped up right away.

Conversation window:

Kuro Suzaku: Yo.

Kiako: KURO! WHY'D YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME AND D3PA1?

Kuro: Arg! Just shut up! The spell didn't work anyways...

Kiako: Spell? What spell?

Kuro: Nevermind. So, what's up?

Kiako: Well, remember that guy we found?

Kuro: Yeah.

Kiako: He's really nice! I like him. D

Kuro: --...O god... Not another goody two shoes...

Kiako: Uresai! . Nothing wrong with liking guys who're nice!

Kuro: Pfft, nice guys finish last

Kiako: NOWAY! NOT IN MY BOOK!

Kuro: What book? Dummies guide to morons?

Kiako: Moron! I'm not a moron!

Kuro: You're right.

Kiako: I am?

Kuro: You're an idiot.

Kiako: GAAAAAH! Well, anyways, about the guy...

Kuro: Urg, can't you stick to one subject? What'd you find out about him?

Kiako: Well, his name's Hayashida Heihachi, he's nice, had never killed a person before and really loves rice.

Kuro: That's it? --; O god... You were better off with Chichiri

Kiako: ANYWAYS. He's from a wood cut school and because he spent pretty much all day cutting wood, he's known as Wood chuck now.

Kuro: Joy...

Kiako: Oh yeah, and he his sword katana has this little dangle ghost key chain on the end of it, it's cute! And it looks like you!

Kuro: --

Kuro: Wait a sec, he has a sword?

Kiako: Course! How else would he cut wood?

Kuro: Well when I heard woodchuck I was assuming an AXE

"Kiako-chan, who're you talking to?" Kosarai-nii san asked. Where has he been this whole time!

"Kuro, she's calling me and idiot again!" I cried pointing at the screen.

"Gah, this is better, now I don't have to type" Kuro's voice came from my laptop speakers.

"Kuro-sama, try to refrain from calling each other names."

"Fine fine... Anyways, I did some quick seraching. The Heihachi wood chucky guy whatever his name is, is from the anime Samurai 7, which is made from the original japanese movie Shichinin no samurai "

"Wow, you type fast" I said

"Yeah yeah..."

"Genius! Of course" I grinned

"Uresai! You wanna die!"

"AHAHA!"

"What's all the noise?" Kel asked walking in "I could've sworn I heard Kuro's voice"

"You did, I'm right here"

"WHERE?" Kel began looking around wildly "Where where?"

"Idiot! This is over a connection!" Kuro growled "So, anything interesting happen on your end?"

"There was a fire at Shoken's house, we managed to put out the flames with Shiva's help but Shoken's still crushed about it" I said

"Yeah, Kiako ran into the fire to save a kid! Amazing huh?" Galfer said "Didn't know the scaredy cat had it in her!"

"You ran into a fire! Onee-chan, you have to be more careful!" Kosarai said suddenly in a panic "No wonder you were hurt when you came back, You're lucky you're half demon!"

"Where were you the whole time anyway?" Cliff asked. Kosarai looked away for a moment.

"No where in particular, I didn't know there was a fire" he said "I would've come if I'd known"

"Speaking of demon, Kiako, have you seen the moon lately?" Kuro asked.

"Well, not really." I said

"Well go look at it now!"

"Ok ok!" I walked to a window looking outside "Well, the moon is there, kinda"

"Kinda?"

"Well, it's like, a tiny line now" I said walking back "Why? What about the moon?"

"Thought so, I was wondering if you'd change human cause the moon here is a line too"

"Human?" Heihachi asked with a few other puzzled people.

"Kiako is half demon you see, and when it's a new moon, she changes from half demon to human because it's when he powers are the weakest" Kel explained

"And, how do you know that?" Cliff asked raising his eyebrow.

"Kuro told me."

"Where are you anyways?"

"On a ship"

"Ok... that's it? How about a little more detail for the imagination"

"What do want? A poem? Just a normal ship with a sail and stuff. Urg... I really feel sick..." Oh yeah, Kuro has motion sickness "Anyways, I think I"m in the Tales of Destiny world, this is all your fault!"

"Ok ok! I know I did wrong, so shut up and let me wallow in it!" I said waving my arm around.

"Actually, Now that I think about it, has anyone seen Shoken?" June asked

"Yeah, the guy's been missing since the fire" Zero said.

"Should we go look for him then?" I asked

"Maybe, it'd be a good idea no da" Chichiri said "I'm worried, he looked so hurt when he ran away da..."

"I know..." I said hanging my head "He wanted so bad to save the forge..."

"Whatever, his mom and dad can make another right?" Zero said "No problems then"

"Baka-na!" I suddenly snapped leaping to my feet "He doesn't have parents! Haven't you noticed? Problems like that can't be solved!"

"Jeez ok, calm down" Zero said reclining into a chair "Sheesh, touchy subject?" Seeing everyone stare, I quickly hung my head.

"Sorry, I just kinda lost it... I'm not used to this yet..." I apologized sitting back down "It's just... it was sad for him to lose something so important..." I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry, we'll look for him now, how's that sound?" Heihachi smiled. I nodded and smiled back. Strange, when this guy smiles, I feel like smiling too. Just like with Chichiri... and Kakashi-sensei. GAAAH! MY HEAD HURTS!

"Good, this has now become a B rank mission" Kakashi said "Objective, we will look for Shoken and retrieve him"

"Why B rank?" I asked

"Because there might still be those bandersnatch you told us about"

"Oh wait a moment" June said running up stairs then coming back down "I just wanted to make sure Prin, Poshi, Vivi and Sannu were asleep, let's go. Mom, take care ok?"

"You all be careful too ok?" June's mom said

"We will, thank you" I said bowing "Now, Let's go!"

჋ʓʓ

We all split into teams for the search. Cliff, Albel, Kosarai and Galfer went to look around the field. Kakashi, June, Kel and Zero went to look around the other side of town to ask around. Chichiri, D3pa1, Heihachi and I went to look at around town where the fire was.

"We meet back in the town square by the giant crystal in a few hours or so. If you find him or if you're in trouble, I want you to throw this kunai into the ground or sky. It'll alert me and the others by vibrating violently and we'll come." Kakashi said handing Kosarai and me a strangely shaped kunai with a paper seal.

"Ok" I said "See you later!"

"I don't want to go look for him! He is after my Kiako I know it!" Vale said crossing his arms. I smacked my forhead and put on a sweet smile.

"Hey Vale," I said softly

"Yes my love?" he said kneeling in front of me already. Wow... fast man...

"Um, if you help us look for Shoken, I'll" I thought for a moment "I'll give you a hug" Vale went ballistic.

"AN EMBRACE AS A REWARD? SO IT SHALL BE! YOUR ARMS AROUND ME, OUR TWO HEARTS PRESSED TOGETHER TO BECOME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEE!" Vale cried running away "Be ready my love! I shall find Shoken before any of these riff raff do!"

"What a nut case..." D3pa1 said. I sighed

"Why did I do that... Oh well, gotta make sacrifices. At least it was only a hug" I said

"Well, it could become more then that" D3pa1 said "Remember BM?" I grinned.

"Oh yeah, PUT SOME CHEST INTO IT!" I laughed

"We better get looking no da, the dark isn't safe da" Chichiri said.

"I agree..." Heihachi said grabbing the handle to his sword ready to slash out at any moment of danger

"No worries, we just have to find Shoken and we're good" I said and looked around the town "Man, how hard could it be to find the only Yuke in town?"

"Like a pine in a haystack..." D3pa1 said

"Needle"

"WHATEVER!" We asked tons of villagers, Selkies, Clavats, Lilties, but all of them shook their head no leaving the four of us depressed and tired.

"He's gotta be here somewhere... Where could he go? The miasma limits his ability to travel" I said rubbing my chin then sitting down clapped my hands together closing my eyes.

"Are, you going to do a spell to help us find him no da?" Chichiri asked. I opened one eye

"No, I'm going into my trance state, It helps me think more clear" I answered and closed my eyes again.

"You thinking? That's a new one" D3pa1 snorted

"Shush!" I said but giggled none the less then went back into a trance. This usually works with Kuro, I wonder if I could do it too? Let's see, a person who just lost a momento... Well, a momento is something that reminds you of someone who passed away. In Shoken's case, his parents, and you'd want to keep that momento but if you lost it...

"I think she fell asleep." Heihachi said. I chuckled and opened my eyes

"Hey, if you lost something, what would you do?" I asked

"Find it of course, are you sure you didn't fall asleep?" D3pa1 asked. I made my 'I feel stupid' Face again.

"Ok good, you try and find it, where do you look?" I asked grinning. Let's see how smart these guys are. They better be smarter then me otherwise we're doomed!

"Where would I look no da?" Chichiri said. Heihachi tapped on his cheek with his finger thoughtfully

"I know, the last place I had it last!" he said.

"Right! So let's go check the fire site!" I said standing up then sat back down again "As soon as my legs wake up... They fell asleep again..."

"That why you're not suppose to sit on your own legs!"

Going to where the forge was, we looked around the remains moving some of the stuff out of the way. Whatever stuff was left there anyway...

"Man, everything's still warm from the fire" Heihachi said moving a scrap of metal aside

"Of course, heated metal always contains heat after a fire no na da" Chichiri said "Has anyone found anything?"

"Nope." D3pa1 muttered

"Nothing, just a alot of dust and ashes, along with a few other stuff." I said rubbing under my nose and sneezed. GAH! STUPID ALLERGIES!

"What're we looking for anyways?" D3pa1 asked "It would help if we knew what we were looking for"

"Some sort of clue to where Shoken would go" Heihachi said "If only we had more information... Like a picture or a clue" I stood up stretching my back

"This isn't getting us anywhere..." I murmured shaking my head "Maybe we should search from above, I could always summon Bahamut"

"Jeez, how come you can summon but I can't?" D3pa1 frowned "I wanna summon too!"

"In all good time my friend, in all good time" I said rummaging in my backpack " I have an idea"

ʓʓʓ

"Kiako-chan, are you sure this will work?" Heihachi asked on the otherside of the forge

"Trust me, It's in the bag!" I said

"Or the pickle jar... where the hell'd you get all this baby powder? And why the hell is it in your backpack! In a pickle jar no less!" D3pa1 shouted pouring the talc until the stream touched Heihachi's.

"Well, you never know!" I said cheerfully "Plus just think, instead of smelling like ashes and burnt stuff, it'll smell like babies!"

"I don't think that's any better..." D3pa1 muttered "Ok, done"

"Me too" Heihachi called

"Me too no da!"

"Great!" I looked at our handy work seeing a giant alchemy circle made from baby powder around the ruins of the forge and the house. I saw this on Full Metal Alchemist, when Ed was going to remake the library with the ashes but they blew away. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen...

"What're you doing?" Heihachi asked with curiosity.

"The anceint art of Alchemy! I've tried it a few times, but didn't really succeed, I just hope this time it'll work" I said clapping my hands together and kneeling by the circle placing my hands on the edge closing my eyes "Here goes! Stand back! For all I know it'll blow everything up..."

_Fool, you're gonna need coaching._

What is it this time?

_Ok ok, first, focus, think of what you're transmutating._

I know...

_When let out small bursts of chakra and MP to hold the object together. Then, release!_

Lightning crackled as whirling wind howled violently around. My memory of how the house was exactly, the fireplace here, the table there, a picture frame, a music box, a shelf of books, where I left my loufa. OH DAMN! THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT! When the spinning stopped, I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open.

"W-Wow... You made a house!" Heihachi shouted "I've never seen that happen before! Is it magic? I'm amazed! If only you could grow rice that fast!"

"Yes, you're getting better no da!" Chichiri said "Excellent job no da"

"Nice job, for a klutz" D3pa1 joked "No really, good job"

"Thanks guys" I said standing up and staggering "Ooh, me dizzy..." WHOO HOO! I REMADE A HOUSE AND FORGE! WHOO HA!

"Well, better check inside for clues then!" Heihachi said grasping the door knob.

"First we gotta see if the house will fall on top of us..." D3pa1 chortled

"Come on! Have some faith!"

"I do, that's why I'm going inside! Dummy..." D3pa1 said with her back turned. For some reason though, I could tell she was smiling.

"Wow, not bad if I do say so myself!" I said knocking on a wall "Solid! Good, I thought the water might've interefered with the transmutation"

"Why's that no da?" Chichiri asked

"Well, in order to transmutate something, the object needs to have the same mass as the object being created." I said "Like if I were to make mud into gold, the mud would have to have the same mass as gold in order for it to work"

"You can make mud into gold with alchemy no da? Wow!"

"Where'd you learn all that anyways?" Heihachi asked

"Well, Kel-san explained to me plus, I did some research" I replied. Yeah... Research on the internet by watching FMA every night! No one ever hears because I use head phones.

"Well, anyone find anything?" D3pa1 asked. We all shook our heads.

"Hm, I wonder how the others are doing?" I said to myself out loud. As if on que, my kunai Kakashi gave me started shaking and making this wailing sound like a siren.

"What the-?"

"AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried running in circles "I HATE MASSAGES! GET THIS THING OFF ME! THIS IS WORSE THEN A CELL PHONE!" Chichiri ran to where I was and yanked the kunai from my pocket and it began to pull him out of the house

"DAA! N-N-N-N-NO D-D-D-D-D-DA!" Chichiri went Chibi mode shaking and vibrating with the kunai

"Where're you going?" Heihachi asked running after him "Stop! You're running too fast!"

"I-I-I-I C-C-CAN'T-T-T-T N-N-N-NO D-D-D-D-DA!" I grabbed the kunai from him again and tied the circle end with a string. The kunai started flying away pulling the string with it

"I think we have to follow it!" I said as it dragged me "WAAH!"

"Give it here!" D3pa1 said grabbing the string from me "Jeez, this is like my dog" The kunai began to drag D3pa1 around exactly like a dog on a leash. At least there was no one of the street at this time of night, otherwise it'd be ackward.Well, since when has this whole adventure NOT been ackward?

"It's heading towards the hill!"

"The field? God! We did all that alchemy for nothing?" I said "Aww man... I could've used that baby powder to make a smoke screen or something..."

"Ah shut up. You still have some in your bag!"

"Good point!"

ʓʓʓ

When we reached the field, Kakashi and Kosarai's groups were already there.

"Hey!" I called waving "The kunai-a-phone rang and we came a running!"

"Kunai-a-phone?" Kel asked crossing his arms "For some reason, I'm not surprised that coming from you"

"Did you find Shoken no da?" Chichiri asked. Some of the group looked away while Kakashi nodded.

"We found him, but..." he started before standing rigid "Be on guard, we're surrounded"

"EH!" I looked around putting my hands into a seal while Heihachi drew his sword and Kakashi's hand went to his head band.

"I didn't even hear anything... How is that?" Kosarai said taking out both his swords

"I don't know... I'm a great ninja and I couldn't sense anything!" Zero said.

"Keep your ego to yourself for love of god!"

"So, what're all of you doing out at this time of night? Partying? Plotting?" we all looked up seeing Shoken floating above us with...Giant...Black...Wings? YUKES CAN FLY? I HAD NO IDEA!

"Shoken! We've been looking all over Tipa for you!" I said running towards him "Where in buttery goodness were you?"

"Buttery goodness?"

"You don't know what comes out of her mouth... Sometimes I think she doesn't even think before she talks..."

"Where have I been? Why do you care?" Shoken asked landing in front of us. Everyone drew their weapons

"Wha? I don't get it, why're you getting ready to attack?" I asked "We found Shoken! It's ok! Are there any enemies?"

"Clueless as always aren't you?" Shoken said, his giant bat wing retracting into his back.

"Huh? I still don't get it" I said walking towards Shoken "Care to enlighten me?"

"Kiako get away from him!" Kel shouted. With lightning speed I felt a shove and a scream.

"Zero-chan no da!" Chichiri shouted running to the theif's smouldering body.

"Owwwww..." he groaned "Note to self... Make next suit rubber..."

"Why'd you cast Thundaga on him!" I cried "You could've killed him!"

"Kiako-chan, Shoken's aura is different... It's all...Black... no da..."

"You know, I'm really getting annoyed by that phrase" Shoken said before raising his hand "Fira!" Dancing flames swirled towards Chichiri.

"NO!" I jumped in the way doing seals and put my hands in front of me as a large barrier sprung forth.

DAMMIT! Because of the transmutation I did at the forge... I'm getting low on chakra...

When the flames disappeared I let my barrier down.

"Why're you doing this Shoken?" June asked "I don't even understand!"

"Yeah, I thought we were your friends!" Galfer shouted "Explain!"

"Explain? I've lost all I had! The forge, the house, everthing!" Shoken exclaimed "How would you feel if you lost something important to you?"

"But, you still have Sannu, don't you?" Kosarai said.

"This is about the forge? That's it? You zapped Zero for that? If you want the forge back fine! It's all ready down there! I made to remake it! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS?" I said feeling my temper rise then slowly go down again "You're not making any sense"

"You don't make sense yourself!" Cliff said giving my a konk on the head.

"Kiako, I don't understand you... how can you be so happy?" Shoken asked "How am I suppose to live now? Everything I own, GONE. Because you had to bring your friends here! They only made eveything worse!"

"They prevented the fire from destroying Tipa!" I argued "Can't you see that yet? Or do you need to borrow my glasses?"

"You're friends aren't welcome here, if you want them to live, then make them LEAVE!"

"How? Shove them into a mini van and drive them out into the miasma? I don't think so!" I said.

"Kiako, I don't want to hurt you... You were one of the few people kind to me and Sannu. But if I have to I'll destroy you like your friends" Shoken said "So if you want to live, make your friends leave" I sighed shaking my head as a moment of silence passed.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no, if you wanna kill my friends, you're gonna have to get through me and I mean straight through!" I said taking a fighting stance.

"What? Why? Don't you want to live?" Shoken asked "Leave now before you made a big mistake!"

"Why leave? I'd rather die with my friends then abandon them! Believe it!" I said. OMG! I'm starting to sound like dubbed Naruto! NOOOOOO!

"Yeah, besides, there's only one of you and thirteen of us!" D3pa1 said "Hey uh, where's Hao?"

"Oh him? He left a long time ago"

"Ok then, twelve of us and one of you!" D3pa1 said again "We've got you out numbered so you better give up now!"

"Oh do you?" Shoken rose his hand in the air and a bunch of fiend appeared behind him.

"Ok um, one, two, three, four-" I said counting

"Did you count that one?" Kel asked

"I dunno..."

"How about that one?"

"For the love of god all of you stop moving?" I shouted "IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! I THINK I COUNTED ONE OF YOU TWICE!"

"Um, I don't think it matter how many there are..." Heihachi said taking his sword with both hands.

"Oh, good point"

"So, change your mind yet Kiako?" Shoken asked "With these new powers at my disposition, I could crush Tipa."

"But do you really want that?" Kakashi asked "This shouldn't be too hard, ready Kiako-chan?"

"I guess" I said taking a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Kiako, June, Galfer, I hope in your death, you will forgive me" Shoken said and waved his fiends forward "ATTACK!"

ƭʓʓ

Bounding forward, I jumped over a bandersnatch landing on it's back then taking a kunai stabbed it at the back of it's neck. When it died, I jumped to the next fiend, which had to be... Which just HAD. TO. BE. A chocobo eatter.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT CHOCOBO YOU EVER ATE!" I shouted "AYAYAYAAYAYAYAYA!" Like a crazed Indian idiot, I ran towards the Chocobo eatter until last second while it swung it's arms, Ran away.

"Kiako? Where're you going?" Kel asked as I ran past him.

"RUN!" I cried doing hand seals along with way then spung around "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Grand fireball no jutsu!)" I blow a ball of fire sending the Chocobo eatter running swinging it's arms around running in circles.

"Whoo! Nice move Kiako!" D3pa1 said shooting at the fiends "Gah, this is taking way too long... I wanna try my new baby out!"

"Baby? You're gonna make a baby fight!" I said franticly.

"You take baby too literally Kiako-chan" Heihachi said beside me "Look out!" he slashed his sword down on a nearby mushroom.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Lookit my baby! I made this while we were at the barn earlier" D3pa1 said snapping together the barrel of a bazooka "Don't fail me now!" she aimmed the bazooka at a Thunder Drake blowing it to smitherines.

"Wow! Awesome!" I grinned

"Yeah! if only I could do this to our Jr. High school!"

"MY KIAKO! YOU ARE IN DANGER? NOOO! I SHALL SAVE YOU!"

"Oh god why now..." I groaned "Vale! Be careful!" Vale stopped in his tracks and his eyes became watery and full of tears.

"You care for me! That settles it! YOUR LOVE FOR ME IS UNDENIABLE!"

"Would you shut the hell up, and run along Richy?" Zero said killing a Killer bee "Dammit there's so many. WHOO!" he backflipped as a spike of ice spear the ground where he was standing a moment ago.

"He really is trying to kill us no da..." Chichiri said shooting out a chi blast. I turned and saw Shoken hovering above the ground.

"He's mine!" I shouted and charged towards him dodging ice spikes and fiends. There was a sudden BANG and I slammed into a solid wall "Where they hell'd that come from!" I looked up seeing an Iron side. AN IRON SIDE! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BEAT ONE OF THOSE! A WHOLE 25 MINUTES! THAT'S WHAT!

"Raikiri!" Kakashi zoomed past me "Kiako-chan! Get Shoken! This is now an A rank mission! I'll take care of this beast!"

"Good luck Sensei!" I called and jumped back up to my feet.

"You're more gutsy then I expected, I'm surprised. I would've expected you to at least given up by now" Shoken said. I laughed

"You don't know the real me yet then" I looked up at him "I can be really stubborn when I want to"

"Too stubborn for your own good. When this hammer hits you, you'll die slowly" Shoken said taking hold of his hammer and diving at me.

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" I looked to the right and gasped. Sannu!

"Get away from here!" I barked.

"Big brother this isn't like you! Please change back to the way you were!" Sannu cried running towards us.

"No! Get away!" I looked at Shoken still diving at me. Why can't he see him? Looking back and forth betwen the brothers, I ran towards Sannu.

"Don't run away from me, you pit this on yourself!" he swung his hammer at me when I had just reached Sannu. I swore.

If I moved, Shoken would hit Sannu, if I didn't, Shoken would smush me with his hammer.

I grabbed Sannu shielding him with my body.

"Curl into a ball and hold on!" I whispered into his ear

"But-"

"Die!" I braced myself as the hammer struck my side sending me flying.

_Tighten your muscles, harden them, don't breathe or anything!_

I couldn't help it... Blinding white blew into my head and I felt Sannu fly from my arms.

NO!

I bit my thumb doing seals and clapped my hands together.

"Noble Knights of the Round!" I slammed into the ground rolling and tumbling until I dug my fingers into the dirt stopping myself. When the blinding light vanished, I looked up seeing Knight er, Galahad holding Sannu.

"Are you alright Lady Kiako?" Knight er, GAH! Galahad! asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit shaken" I said and gripped my side gritting my teeth.

"You don't look ok no da!" Chichiri bent down beside me along with Zero, D3pa1, Heihachi and Kakashi.

"Kiako, you're..." Kakashi pointed. I looked at my hand seeing blood dripping off of it. I wanted to cry right then, sob and cry until the pain stopped.

Instead, I laughed.

"Man, I never imagined he'd hit that hard! Gotta be more careful" I said giving a fake laugh "Why's everyone staring? I'm ok, just make sure you don't get eatten or anything"

"This doesn't seem like something to laugh about" Zero said "God you're an idiot"

"I know!" I tried to stand up sucking air through my teeth.

"Don't move!" D3pa1 said shoving me back down "Why do you have to be so damn heroic all the time?"

"Yeah, one day you're gonna get yourself killed" Kosarai said taking out a bottle "Here, I have a Hi-potion. Drink it"

"Ok ok, you are my nii-san" I said taking it and sipping the bottle "Mmm, strawberry"

"Why... why did you do that?" Sannu asked jumping out of Knight, GAH! GALAHAD'S arms.

"Come on you have better memory then that! I told you!" I sipped again swallowing "I'll protect you with my life, even if it kills me!"

"That bastard... He's going down!" Zero growled.

"Please don't hurt my brother! I know he's still good!" Sannu cried.

"How? He almost fed us to his little pets!" Cliff said "He's long gone from the brother you knew"

"Cliff!"

"Well it's true ain't it?"

"Fool has a point" Albel said flexing his claw. I gulped down the rest of the Hi-potion and stood up

"If only we could cut off his magic... Then it'd be so much easier"

"Yeah no da..." Heihachi was rubbing his chin in thought and turned to Chichiri.

"Chichiri-sama, you had a fishing rod with you didn't you?" he asked

"Yes no da, I still have it with me da" Chichiri said taking his hat and sticking his hand into it pulling out his fishing rod "What do you need it for no da?"

"I have an idea" Heihachi said "As shabby as it may seem, it's worth a try!"

ʓʓʓ

"He's looking for us..." Kel whispered "Hei, are you done yet?"

"Almost, just give me a minute" Heihachi replied "Ok, it's done"

"You think this'll work?" D3pa1 asked me.

"It's gotta, though I do feel bad about it"

"Ok, everyone ready?"

"I am."

"Me too"

"Just hurry this up..."

"Ok Kiako, there's your que!" D3pa1 said shoving me out into the open from the bushes that were our cover.

"Hey Shoken! You're a bad black smith and your house stinks!" I shouted and began running as Shoken dove at me swinging his Hammer O Death. WHY AM I ALWAYS BAIT FOR THESE PLANS! Running towards a tree, I ran up the trunk using chakra control to hold me there and jumped out from the top of the tree landing on top of Shoken.

"Gah! Heavy as a hippo as usual!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" I growled grabbing his wings and folding them together.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Ok!" I said cheerfully grabbing the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground where he bounced off in a tangle of his own wings.

"NOW!" dozens of wires shot up as Heihachi began reeling them in snagging Shoken into a net of wire.

"A trap!" Shoken gasped before becoming entangled into a ball.

"Good job everyone, the plan worked!" I called "Now that's what I call team work!"

"Good thinking Heihachi-san. Combining the use of Chichiri's fishing pole with our ninja cables" Kakashi said

"Not at all! It was shabby" Heihachi smiled.

"So, wanna tell us why you've gone to the dark side?" I asked before getting smacked upside the head.

"This isn't Star Wars you nerd!" D3pa1 said

"ITAI!"

"Brother, why?" Sannu sniffled "I thought...I thought..."

"Sannu, I'm sorry. I wanted to save the forge, it was all we had but then these strangers took it from us..." Shoken said.

"US? About a minute ago you weren't even giving a thought about Sannu!" I snapped "You could've hit him!"

"Wha?"

"It might have been because my 'Hippo butt' was in the way, but didn't you hear him calling you? Or did you block that out along with whatever logic you had in your brain in the first place?" I said crossing my arms.

"What do you know? You're prancing around all happy happy, don't you care if others feel sorrow? Must you make them feel worse by making them jealous of your happiness?"

"But that's exactly why I'm always happy! If you wallow in dispair and never smile or let go of the past, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life" I said. Dammit, now I really feel like crying... Kakashi-sensei was right...I am a hypocrite... Heavy as a Hippo... I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT! Kakashi bent down by Shoken.

"It's true that we interfered with your way of life, but also you have to learn not to attach to such things." Kakashi said "If your house is destroyed, build a new one, start anew. What you can replace, do not attach to. But that which is impossible to replace, never give up on trying to protect it. So, who is your unreplacable?" Shoken looked up at Sannu and hung his head.

"I'm sorry... I was blinded by rage, anger, sadness, and quite a bit of jealousy..." he said "Punish me if you must..."

"I don't think there's a need for that" Kakashi said using his kunai to cut the cables "So long as you never betray your comrades, all is well."

"Never betray them?"

"Those who break the rules are considered trash, but those who don't care about their friends are worse then trash!" Kakashi said "If you do not understand those words, you do not understand the power of friendship"

"But what if I have no real power? What if I don't have to power to protect my brother or friends?" Shoken asked.

"When you fight for something precious, that is when a person is truly strong" I quoted from Haku.

"Yes, True power is the power to protect the ones you love" Kosarai said "Remember all these words, they will help you in the future"

"They already have" We all shared a moment of silence to calm down the heat of battle.

"Well, now that that's over, let's go eat more food! I'm hungry!" Kel announced

"Yeah, I'd love to eat rice!" Heihachi said

"Sorry, no more rice left"

"Ooh... Oh well"

"Yeah, I need to go tell Kuro what happened!" I said and took a step forward. Suddenly there was a whirl behind me and I turned around seeing the white vortex "Oh come on!"

"WAH!" D3pa1 screamed as she started flying in

"Dpa1!" I grabbed her hand flying in with her.

"Kiako-chan!" I felt something grab my ankle and soon, everyone began to fly into the vortex.

"D3pa1! Where's everyone!" I shouted over the wind and flying colors

"I DUNNO!"

Spinning, Spinning, everything spun and spun until finally, it all stopped.

Authors notes: DONE! Man, I've been on a roll! Course, I've had school and stuff, but at least I'm getting on scedule with my fic! Now I just need to work on the other ones... Well, thanks for reading! BYE!


	33. Cow lick

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

And thank the people who made Red vs Blue! You can find some of the episodes at and go to achives I think

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned sitting up and rubbing my head feeling my cat ears were gone replaced my by human ears.

"I'm human again? But then that must mean..." I looked around seeing the cherry wood chest and couches "I'm in my living room? What happened? All I remember is..." I jumped to my feet.

"D3pa1? Kakashi? Chichiri? Heihachi? Cliff? Where is everyone?" I called "HEY!"

BONK!

"OW!"

"I thought you'd be home by now, welcome back"

"Kuro? What happened to everyone? Was that whole trip a dream? It couldn't have been! NOOOO!" I cried "But what about Heihachi, and Chichiri, AND KAKASHI-SENSEI!- AHH!" Something heavy suddenly landed on my back followed by several more things smushing me into the carpet.

"Where are we no da?"

"Nice place"

"Heihachi you're heavy! GET OFFA ME!"

"Sorry, just tell Zero to get off of me first!"

"Whoa, those are like, really big and round... I wonder how they'd feel in my hands?"

"GAH! PUT THAT AWAY!"

"My hair! Get off of my hair! And my suit is crinkled!"

"Would you all mind getting off me!" I cried "You're all heavy together!" When the weight all lifted off, I stood up and my mouth dropped open.

"Kakashi! Kel! Heihachi! Chichri! Cliff! Albel! Well, not really happy to see you but, Hewo! Zero put that away, you're making me blind..." I said happily.

"Um, Who're you miss no da? And how do you know our names?" Chichiri asked. I looked at myself again seeing I was human, Gr I keep forgeting that!

"I'm-"

"Kiako-chan, good to see you're safe" Kakashi said coming up to me and patting my head. I smiled, at least someone remembers me!

"THAT'S Kiako? Whoa whoa whoa! You've got me confused" Cliff said "Kiako was a bit shorter and smaller... And skinnier."

"Hey! I'm just big boned!" I snapped. Yeah... I'm touchy about my weight... Heihachi went up to me face to face. Man, as a human I'm taller (And a bit heavier) then I was as a half demon and I'm just as tall as Heihachi!

"Could you smile again?" he asked. I seemed a bit confused about the question, until Kakashi rubbed my head again and I smiled automaticly. Heihachi smiled too

"It is Kiako-chan! Only she has a smile like that" he said "Just, why do you look different?"

"Well, in the other worlds I'm demon, I guess since the new moon was coming soon I transformed early." I said rubbing behind my head and looking down "This is my human form." Pfft, nothing much to look at. Shoulder length dark brown hair, 5 foot 3, and a half. Currently all I was wearing was a pair of my American Eagle jeans and a red sweater with my black T-shirt over it. I was... Pleasantly plump as I said before, but you couldn't really tell with the clothes I was wearing. I pushed my glassed up my nose and smiled.

"Wow, you're really different human then half demon." Kel said. I stared at him for a moment.

"Wow, you're really... dark" I said. Kel had brown chocolate skin, black marble like eyes and black dreads that went down to about his neck and he was 5 foot 9! That's really tall! I was in shock.

"So what if I'm dark? I had no idea you were Asian!" Kel said giving me a noogie

"GAAH! Hey how come Vale and Zero still look the same?" the both of them shrugged.

"Well, you really are different. A bit taller, a bigger build, and...Uh... bigger?" Cliff said and I could tell he was trying not to hurt my feelings or something like that. Or he was just plain slow.

"Yeah, like around the waist" Zero muttered earning himself a punch in the shoulder.

"URESAI! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEE!" I cried

"Ow jeez! You hit harder human the demon!" Zero shouted rubbing his arm "Does anyone have ice? I think she broke my humorus bone..." I looked at Vale seeing he was in shock.

"Um, earth to Vale? Are you ok?" I asked waving my hand in front of his eyes. Maybe he'll stop liking me, I'm never popular with the guys in the human world.

"You-You..." Vale stuttered "YOU MAY LOOK DIFFERENT ON THE OUTSIDE! BUT YOU SHALL FOREVER BE MY BELOVED FELINE!" I fell over. THIS GUY DOESN'T QUIT!

"I didn't know you wore glasses, and your hair looks like Heihachi's! Only a bit longer and his hair's orange and yours is combed, to the side I might add" Kakashi said.

"Hey hey! Don't make fun!" Heihachi said pulling his hat furthur over his head "I've never had a chance to run a comb through my hair mind you!" we all laughed.

"So, where are we?" Kakashi asked

"This is my house, remember I told you that I came to your world using the fireplace?" I said

"Huh? Your world? Another world? I just thought I landed in an unknown continent" Heihachi said "I don't understand..."

"Oh, sorry! Kuro will explain to you later"

"WHY ME!" Kuro growled "Gr, anyways, where's D3pa1?"

RING!

I ran to the phone and after looking on Caller ID, picked it up.

"Kiako! Are you there? You won't believe what happened!"

"I know Dpa1, and from all the stuff we've been through, I'll believe anything" I said "So what's up? You doin' ok?"

"BM IS HERE! IN MY HOUSE! BLACK MAGE! VIVI TOO!" D3pa1 cried. My mouth dropped

"Don't worry! We're coming to save you!" I said franticly "Gotta find my mom's car keys!"

"No no! It's a good thing! I can't believe it, two black mages in my house, IN MY HOUSE! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?"

"Ok ok good, but first, can you come over? I think we gotta make some sort of plan here, Everyone came back with me" I said.

"Not to mention a few other people I met, they're at my house. I'll go get them" Kuro said walking towards the front door "I live like three blocks away anyways..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, hey can I bring BM?" D3pa1 asked "PRETTY PLEASE?"

"YES! JUST COME!" I cried then hung up "Well, that's settled... Anyone hungry?"

ʓʓ

"Hey yo!" D3pa1 greeted walking through the door

"Hiya!" BM said waving.

"Hey guys" I said setting a glass of juice on the table "Come on in"

"KIAKO!" I gagged as I was swept off the ground into a giant hug "I MISSED YOU YA?"

"Hi...Wakka...Put... me...down..." I squeaked feeling like I was ready to pop.

"OKIE DOKIE!" Wakka said happily dropping me on the kitchen floor while I felt happy to breathe again.

"Um, some bad news" Kuro said walking in with a guy that had short dark purple hair a dark blue purple cape and some dark blue clothing with patterns on it. He also had a sword strapped to his side! The next guy that walked in had longish red hair, more weird clothing and had two blue belts around his waist with a sword too! And of course, Hao walked in last smiley as ever. Or, as smiley as he gets.

"I think I've already seen it" I said getting up.

"Who's that no da?" Chichiri asked

"Wakka, Kiako and Kuro refer to him as the Death Bringer" Kakashi said

"He seems dangerous no da..."

"Yeah, dangerous in the kitchen" D3pa1 said "Ok, so who do we got here?"

"Well, the people who ended up at my house were Kakashi, Chichiri, Heihachi, Cliff, Kel, Zero, Vale and Albel" I said

"WHOA! THAT'S KEL?" D3pa1 and Kuro both exclaimed pointing at Kel "You're so dark!"

"What is it with you people!"

"Well, all I have is BM and Vivi" D3pa1 said hugging Vivi

"Ouchie, my neck..." Vivi whimpered.

"Well, Hao-sama got to my house first, then I came back with Leon and Kratos" Kuro said. I stared for a moment.

"Lions and a crack goose?" I asked and had a plastic bowl thrown at me.

"NOT LIONS AND CRACK GOOSES! I mean, GEESE!" Kuro roared "Er, ahem. This is Leon Magnus and this is Kratos Aurion" she gestured the purple haired guy was Leon and Kratos was the red headed guy.

"Hiya!" I greeted

"Hello" Kratos said.

"You are right, she is an idiot" Leon said to Kuro "Hello"

"So, what'll we do? This is just like last year!" Kuro said

"Yeah, but we don't even know how much time has passed in this world, It's confusing!" I said and looked outside seeing the paper "This outta tell us, WAAAH!"

"What is it?"

"THAT!" I cried slamming the paper on the kitchen table "August 30, 2005!"

"Noway! A whole year passed? THAT MEANS I HAVE TO RE-DO THE 8th GRADE!" Kuro shouted "NOOOO! I WAS A FOOL TO GO AND SAVE YOU! I SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT YOU THERE TO DIE!"

"Hey hey, no death wishes on anyone ok?" Cliff said.

"Well, we've still got school, I wonder what happened?" I said "We must've been proclaimed dead or something by now!"

"I don't think so" we all looked up at the stairs seeing... Me?

"Who the hell're you!" I shouted pointing at myself, er, me, er, the person who looks like me! #$! This is confusing! Uh-oh, there goes the Cid mouth...

"I'm you idiot!"

"How is that physically possible? I'm here, but you're there, but if you're me, and I'm here, then am I just a figment of my own imagination?" I said "OH MY GOD!"

"No no, calm down, it's-"

"VIVI! YOU WERE RIGHT! WE REALLY DON'T EXIST! RUN! RUN MY LITTLE BROTHER RUN!" I cried shaking Vivi, who's giant yellow eyes were filled with shock as he froze

"Caml down! Jeez!" Kuro snapped smacking my head "It's ok!"

"Wha?" I stopped panicing "Care to explain?"

"Well, since you left, in order to complete balance in this world since you were gone, we came to make sure everything was A-Ok!" my counter part said and poked my forehead "Here are your memories of last year" I closed my eyes as images flooded my brain.

"Wow, D3pa1 was in my class? SWEET!" I grinned then it disappeared "What the- I cried for all of math class? Weird... OHMIGOD! I stood up to Robot! YAY! THAT'S FOR ABANDONING ME IN 4TH GRADE!"

"Man, how can she remember all of that?" Kel asked "What is she like now, 9th grade?"

" Yeah, cause last year we were SUPPOSE to be in 8th grade. And she's got one heck of a memory, too bad it's wasted on games and anime instead of school work" Kuro said

"SO NOT TRUE!" Both me and my counter part said "Hey, didn't you guys get a counter part?"

"I did, I already got my memories" Kuro said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?"

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Dpa1, did you get your memories?" I asked

"Yeah... I'm so pissed off at Tyler! Laughing at you..." D3pa1 growled "I'd have freaking punched his gay power ranger face off if I was there!"

"Arg, horrible..." I sighed.

"Well, that outta do it" my clone said "See ya!" and in a shimmer, she was gone.

"Wow..." I gapped "Anywho, what time is it? Ten o'clock pm?"

"Try 12 in the morning!" Kuro exclaimed "Arg, I'm never gonna get enough sleep!"

"Well, we better make this quick then" I said taking out some paper and a pencil.

ʓʓʓ

Ok, so here it is. We all agreed to let the characters stay at our houses, but our favorite characters would stay with us. Kakashi, Chichiri, Heihachi, Cliff, Kel and Zero would stay at my place, seeing it was the second biggest. D3pa1 and I argued things out and we found my house has more floors. TWO more floors to be exact! Yup, my house is a four level house. Basement, living room, family room/dining room/ kitchen (Yeah, living room is connected to the kitchen which is connected to the living room. So it's techniquely Living room, go up 3 stairs kitchen/family room, take 10 stairs up to the bedrooms) and the bedrooms. Cool eh?

Leon, Hao, Kratos and Albel would stay at Kuro's house and BM, Vale and Vivi would stay with D3pa1. Vivi would stay at D3pa1's because she demanded it, and so Vivi could make sure BM doesn't do anything... cough... STUPID. Plus, Vale was staying at her place because I don't exactly want him here and she said she'd take him for a while. Only a month though, BETTER MAKE THE BEST OF IT!

"Well, that outta settle it" I said "Wakka we change every week between the three of us"

"Why only one week? Why not 2 or 3?" D3pa1 asked

"Could YOU live with Wakka for one than one week?" I asked pointing to the blitzball player spinning plastic plates on chop sticks.

"Um, no... Good point"

"Well, now that that's done, bye!" Kuro said walking out the door.

"Yeah, see ya tomarrow!" D3pa1 called.

"Tomarrow?"

"Yeah, we're coming over again tomarrow! 1:30, NIGHT!"

"Good night..." I groaned waving then when they left, turned to the others "Ok, so where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Maybe we should explore a bit first before we decide" Kakashi said starting up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Oh yeah, don't go into my mom's room, or my sisters room. And you SURE as hell can't sleep in my room. So, upstairs is kinda off limits, sorry."

"Oh? Alright then."

"WHOO HOO! I CALL THE COUCH!" Kel shouted jumping onto one of the living room couches

"Then I get the other couch!" Zero said hopping on the second couch.

"I guess I'll take the living room couch" Heihachi said

"Me too no da!"

Um, yeah, I have two couches in both my living and family room. I guess it's a good thing my mom loves couches.

"Am I allowed to sleep in the office?" Kakashi asked

"Sure, Lemme get some blankets and pillows" I said "Cliff, where're you gonna sleep?"

"I guess the basement it is!" Cliff said opening the door "Wow, it's like, really creepy looking down there..."

"Cause it's not finished" I said "I think there's a bed down there though, I lay on it to play Playstation"

"You have PS2?" Kel asked bolting up

"Yeah. why?"

"I'M SLEEPING IN THE BASEMENT!" Kel shouted jumping off the couch towards the basement door

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" Zero charged after him.

"Watch out for the-!" They both yelped and screamed "Stairs... Oh dear... Are you guys ok?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I think I broke something!" I sighed. This is gonna be harder then I thought...

ʓʓʓ

I stared at my clock and sighed stuffing my face into the pillow. It was way too early to get up, and it was a Sunday! Which reminds me, I think tomarrow's the first day of school... I heard Kei kei barking and groaned. Guess I need to let her out to go potty... I climbed out of bed, still in my PJ's and trotted down the stairs

"Kei kei, stop barking I'm coming..." I said.

"Good morning!" Heihachi said cheerfully "Have a good sleep Kiako-chan?" I stood there dumbstruck. I completely forgot they were here!

"Yea, morning everyone" I greeted smiling

"HA! You've got some serious bed head!" Zero laughed, his helmet off

"You're hair got longer, so there!" I pouted

"Really? Should I cut it?"

"You should just shave it all off..." Cliff snorted sipping out of a coffee mug.

"WHAT? IT'S BECAUSE I'M A RED HEAD ISN'T IT!" Zero shouted grabbing Cliff's blonde hair

"GAH! DON'T MAKE ME SPILL THE COFFEE!"

"Hey, where'd you find it anyways?" I asked

"We did that Seek and retrieve game" Kakashi said.

"Ah." I said scratching my head then looked at the oven clock "Aww man, I slept til 12:30?"

"Yeah, and I have to say, You're basement is FREEZING!" Cliff went to the water cooler and put more hot water into his mug "Arg, if only you had some orange juice, I wouldn't have to drink all this water!"

"Hey uh, Where's my dog?" I asked looking around "I heard her barking"

"She's under the table" Kel said pointing "For some reason, she won't leave my feet alone..." I sighed and went on all fours looking under the table among everyone's feet seeing my dog laying at Kel's feet chewying on...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"KEI KEI! NOO! GIVE BACK KAKASHI-PLUSHIE!" I cried diving under at her as she bolted away

"OW! YOU LANDED ON MY FOOT!" Kel shouted. I jumped up hitting my head on the table and crawled out.

"KEI KEI GIVE IT BACK!" I ordered running around the cherry wood chest as she ran the other direction

"I feel... sick for some reason..." Kakashi muttered using his head band to cover both his eyes.

ʓʓʓ

So...uh... Heh heh. After I retrieve my home made Kakashi plushie, we all sat at the table while I grinned sheepishly

"Sorry, I didn't think she got into my room" I said

"I think Kakashi-sama is in shock..." Heihachi said fanning Kakashi with a towel, Kakashi had his head down on the table and I could just imagine little swirls and a deperessing aura above his head.

"No da, that was amusing to watch though da!" Chichiri said. I stood from the table

"Well, is anyone hungry? I could always fix something up" I said.

"Ok um, how about one of those famous peach soups? I've always wanted to try one of those!" Cliff suggested.

We all stared at him.

"What the hell is that?" Kel asked

"An invention in Star Ocean 3" I said tapping my chin "Last time I remember it was made by Killer Chef..."

"Does such a thing exist?" Kakashi asked

"Not in this world!" I sighed "Ok, um... I'll just assume you guys want soup" I put a pot over the stove and grabbed a few cans of soup. Hmm, I wonder what kind of soup they want?

"Soup? I don't mean to be offensive, but don't you have rice? Or something...? Please?" Heihachi asked with his hands clapped together

"Yeah, I kinda want a cheese burger or something..." Kel said folding hid hands behind his head.

"Well, as my friend Izumi says, Beggar can't be choosers. Whatever that means... And how many people do you know eat rice and burgers for breakfast?" I said "So what kinda soup? Tomato, Alphabet, Vegatable or Cream of mushroom"

"Ew!" Zero blurted.

"What? Never tried mushrooms in soup?" I asked skeptically holding up the can.

"No, it's just... The vegatable soup..." Zero said

"Arg, come on it's just vegetable! So choose guys, I can't read your minds"

Soon we had come to a conclusion to eat Alphabet soup. One, because it was good for you, and two, It's so fun to play with! I once spelt my name with Alphabet soup.

"Look no da! Mine spells, K-G-L-A-R-G-E-D-D-Y! No na da!" Chichiri said with sheer amusement staring at his spoon.

"If you don't eat those it's gonna spell, D-E-A-D" Cliff said drinking straight from the bowl "Ok, I'm done"

"But we haven't even started yet man!" Kel exclaimed pointing at his soup "I didn't even get a chance to spell anything..."

"Kiako-chan, aren't you going to eat no da?" Chichiri asked. I un-crossed my eyes and looked at the table from my little spot on the wall.

"Huh? Oh, nah, I'm not hungry. You guys eat first, I'm gonna wash up" I said walking up the stairs "Don't do anything hostile while I'm away guys"

"No worries, we won't"

After I had taken a shower and changed to a pair of jeans and my FF X-2 shirt with the long sleeves that covered my fingers, I walked downstairs and peered around the corner seeing them talking about the house. I rubbed my chin, I can't just let them stay in here all the time, they'll all get stir crazy, Especially Chichiri! They'd look weird in those clothes though, but none of my clothes would fit them. I heard a beep saying that my phone had a message I hadn't answered. Since we had a phone upstairs and downstairs, I went back upstairs to my mom's room and grabbed it seeing the message was from my cousin, Kenny. I grinned and phoned him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenny, you phoned?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to play Super Smash bros. Melee, I'm bored plus there's gonna be school tomarrow"

"Sure ok, but hey, can I bring a few friends?"

"Eh, sure. No one's home anyways."

"Great! Be right there!" I said cheerfully hanging up "Hey guys!"

ʓʓʓ

Since he only lived about a block away, we got there quick by just walking.

"Who the hell are these people?" Kenny asked scratching his black hair. Honestly, he kinda looked like Kel while we were in the worlds. Just he was chinese and wore glasses. I explained to him the situation and he nodded with a shrug.

"Sure, they can borrow my clothes. JUST TAKE CARE OF THEM" Kenny said walking upstairs to his bed room that he shared with his older brother "You're lucky bro ain't gonna be home for another 3 months, he's in Hong kong. Big sis is still here though, just she's at work"

"So, let's see, Kakashi, Cliff, Chichiri and Heihachi will have to wear your older brothers clothes... And Kel and Zero will have to wear your clothes." I said

"It's ok, so long as you don't get them dirty or any kinda shit..." Kenny said from the door.

"These are very strange clothes no da" Chichiri said holding up my older cousins PUMA T-shirt "What do these words mean?"

"They're company brands" I explained.

"Oooh"

"Well, I'll let you guys find your stuff, change into them when you're done, I wanna see okie?" I said smiling and walking out the door.

"So, while they change, wanna go play Super Smash?" Kenny asked

"You're on!" we both ran downstairs starting up the Game Cube. I quickly chose Roy and Kenny chose Captain Falcon.

"Prepare to die" He sneered

"How come you're not using Fox? Ain't he your best character?" I asked as the battle arena of Hyrule temple came up on screen.

"Eh, you're not worth using my best on" The game started and I dashed forward with Roy doing his smash attack. My cousin flipped out of the way behind me and did a Falcon punch sending me flying across the screen.

"NO!"

"HA!" I gritted my teeth and did a quick sword smash combo on him then while he was in the air I did and up stab sending him flying off the screen.

"HA! Look who lost a life first!" I pointed

"Shut up and play you skank"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" I did a sword upper cut while at the same time he Falcon kicked me to the ground.

"I was kidding! Just play"

After we played for a while, I was already down to 1 stock while Kenny still having 10. We usually put the stock up to 15.

"Hey! We're done!" Zero called. I looked up for a moment and dropped my controller.

"HA! I WIN!" Kenny shouted "IN YOUR FACE!" Yeah... he's a really sore winner... as well as loser...

"Wow..." was all I could muster seeing everyone in normal clothes.

Kakashi was wearing black pants and a black turtle neck still wearing his mask and headband.

Chichiri was wearing a dark blue sweater and black pants too, with his smile still plastered on his face.

Heihachi was wearing jeans and a long white T-shirt. with his goggles on his head but without his hat. Hmm, I think I have a jacket that'll go with that outfit of his...

Cliff of course, was wearing jeans and a white tank top with a T-shirt jacket thingy, whatever it's called that he left un-buttoned.

Zero was wearing the PUMA t-shirt, jeans and he somehow found my cousin's hair glue so he spiked up his red hair.

Kel-san? He wore a black T-shirt with a hoody vest and baggy pants, his dread tied up.

"Well? What do you think no da?" Chichiri asked. I was still in shock.

"You guys... look..." I stuttered pointing at them, my hand shaking at an alarmingly fast rate.

"That bad, huh?" Heihachi said rubbing behind his head, his orange hair was flat over his head from being under a hat all the time.

"YOU GUYS LOOKS AWESOME!" I squealed and they all took a step back. Heh heh, opps, fangirl moment.

"JEEZ you don't have to scream!" Kenny cried "You hurt my ears! Sometimes I wonder if you really are my cousin!" I smiled weakly

"Sorry guys!" I looked at a nearby clock "GACK! 1:30 already? I forgot Dpa1 and Kuro were coming over at that time!" I jumped up and snatched up my jacket.

"Why can't you stay longer?" Kenny asked

"It's important, sorry, Thanks for inviting me over and for lending us your clothes!" I called running out the door

"Thanks alot! We really appreciate it!" Heihachi said running after me "Kiako-chan slow down!"

"Yeah! We have to get our clothes no da!"

"See ya guys"

ʓʓ

"Kiako, what have we told you about sprinting long distances?" D3pa1 said sitting at my table while I gasped for breath. Man, I'm so outta shape human... and my asthma's worse... I took a puff out of my inhaler

"Not..to...sprint unless... Someone's trying... to..."

"Ok ok ok, we don't need details" D3pa1 said patting my back "Well, you guys look pretty good, Hei, don't wear those with that outfit, you look ridiculous."

"My goggles?" Heihachi asked taking them off and his shaggy bangs went into a cowlick "Gah... how shabby..." he tried to smooth it down only making his hair worse.

"That isn't how you fix a cow lick, you do it like this" Zero said grabbed Heihachi's head.

"Ow ow! What're you doing!" Zero didn't answer, but took the palm of his hand, licked it, and slapped it down on Hei's head.

"That's how ya handle a cow lick!"

"AAHHHHHH! THAT'S GROSS!"

"Yeah man, nasty!" Kel said his face screwing up in disgust. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. I smirked to myself and ran up into my room snatching my camera and ran back downstairs, where now both Zero and Kel were trying to fix Heihachi's hair. I grinned and snapped the picture.

All eyes turned on me.

"Heh heh, sorry guys! Couldn't help it!" I shrugged leaning over the railing

"GAAH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" Kuro yelled. Did I mention she hates cameras? No really, I took a picture of her and she chased me down like a rabbid wolf after a monkey. Actually, that made no sense... Hey I like monkeys ok!

"I want to remember all the good times, so I'm catching everything on film!" I stated "Hey everyone, what's 1+2?"

"Three" everyone said and I snapped the picture.

"GOT YA!" I shouted "When people say three they always smile!"

BAM!

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PICTURE!" Kuro roared shaking me by from the collar of my shirt as my head continously banged on the wall behind me.

"Kuro! Don't kill her yet! We have school tomarrow!" D3pa1 cried

"Oh yeah, school, what'll we do about them?" Kuro asked gesturing to the Kakashi and the others still trying to figure out Heihachi's hair.

"We could always bring them with us" I suggested rubbing my head, which had a giant lump on it. I think I better get an ice pack...

"NO!" Kuro and D3pa1 both shouted at once

"Eh? Why not?" I asked walking to the fridge and taking out a gel pack. Good thing I have these things ready all the time...

"Remember last year? Er, I mean, two years ago? When Wakka was here? He near darn blew my house up!" D3pa1 cried

"Which is why we must keep an eye on him and switch him every week" I said a matter O factly.

"Alright alright..." Kuro sighed "Mostly Kratos, Leon and Hao-sama will be in AC with me"

"Duh, you're all super genius smarty pants!" I said and rubbed my bump, which swelled down "Hey Heihachi, if you don't mind, could you try something on? I just wanna see how it looks" Heihachi, whose hair was now a complete mess, nodded

"Sure, ok"

I smiled and ran upstairs grabbing my dark blue flanel shirt and ran back downstairs.

"Here," I tossed it to him "Put it on, but leave it unbuttoned like Cliff" Heihachi did just that and I put my fingers together like a movie director making a frame.

"Hmm, not bad" D3pa1 said doing the same thing "Yeah, he's looks cool enough, and everyone else is good too. Except Chichiri and Kakashi need a T-shirt of something."

"No worries, got some"

"From...?"

"Kenny."

"Your cousin? His clothes are huge! Why's he have clothes he can't even fit?"

"Some of them are his older brothers!"

"Oh ok, didn't think of that"

"I don't think we can do anything about your hair Hei-san no da" Chichiri said flipping a few hairs around

"Yeah, after what Zero did I think it just got worse" Kel said

"Um, Kiako-chan? Can I borrow your shower?" Heihachi asked.

"Oh, sure thing" I said "Just gimme a sec" I quickly checked there was soap and all that other jazz before letting him go in.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu" he smiled and closed the door locking it. The door bell rang and I bounded to the door opening it.

"Hey Kiako, Kenny told me you needed to borrow some clothes from him and my brother, so here" my older cousin said handing me a giant box

"Wow, thanks alot! Wanna come in?" I asked taking the box and kicking it behind me.

"No, I"m busy and- Hey are those your friends?" she asked peering behind me. I nodded. "Oh my gosh that one with the silver hair is hot!"

"Kakashi?"

"Isn't he from, Now-ru-toe?" she asked.

"Naruto, and uh...Ask Kenny about it..." I said. DAMMIT THAT STUPID DUBBED VERSION MESSED IT UP!

"Oh my gosh, is he visiting? Or what?" she asked staring

"Well, he's kinda living here for a while along with those other guys" I said. She stared at me

"You're surrounded by hot men that LIVE WITH YOU? Can I move in?"

"Sorry, no more room" I said grinning weakly "Plus, one of them is in the shower"

"IN YOUR SHOWER!"

"...Yeah..."

"Kiako, girls would kill to live with hot guys like you" she said stepping out the door "Oh, ok then. Bye! And don't wreak those clothes" with that she left and I sighed pulling the card board box in.

"Hey guys, we got more clothes! You'll have to share them though..." the guys crowded around the box pulling out different articles of clothing.

"Hey, what're these no da?" Chichiri asked holding up a pair of boxers

"Under wear. Duh." Zero said

"What are under wear no da?"

"You mean you don't wear underpants!" Kel exclaimed

"Well, we never did. In my world da"

"Dude! Walk around with no under pants with hot chicks around who most likely have no underpants either? I'd love to live in your world!" Zero said until I smacked him in the head with my left hand. My right hand would leave a dent in him head...

"What happened? I heard a ringing sound and some shouting" I looked at the stairs and nearly fainted. Heihachi was walking down the stairs, dripping wet (Wearing jeans) with a towel draped over his head.

Shirtless. And dripping wet.

My inner chibi nearly died.

OMG! HE'S HALF NAKED! But... for some reason I can't tear my eyes away!

"Kiako-chan are you ok?" Kakashi asked waving his hand in front of my face

"I think she's gone into shock, D3pa1 too" Kuro said. D3pa1 had her mouth hanging open and she grabbed my arm

"Excuse us for a bit!" she said dragging upstairs past Heihachi and into my room slamming the door.

"What was that for? I was enjoying myself!" I cried then stopped "Er, I mean... Guh, damn..."

"It's not natual for someone to be that damn hot!" D3pa1 shouted "Who knew he looked so good under all those layers of clothing!"

"Wha? That all came out wrong..." I said "But damn, you're right..." D3pa1 had a devious smile on her face

"We should try to convince them all to take their shirts off" she grinned

"NOO! I'M GONNA DIE IF YOU DO!" For some strange reason, whenever I see shirtless guys that look good I can't get my eyes off them...But then I feel bad and end up poking my own eye to try and make myself stop. It was just plain rude... But...I couldn't help it for some reason...

"Man, if only BM would take his robes off" Dpa1 said. I laughed

"That's only if he had one thing in mind!"

"True, I guess I could always take Hei, he seems open about taking his shirt off in public" D3pa1 said.

"Back off! I met him first..." I said and covered my mouth.

"Wel, you've already got Kakashi!"

"You have BM!"

"Hey! What're you two talking about in there!" Kuro shouted beating on my door

"NOTHING!" we both cried.

Authors notes: Gah, I'm cutting it there... Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was kinda fun to write! And Fira-san, I think Greed is awesome too! But I kinda like Envy, he's kinda ok I guess. Not that great though (Stupid coward...) But Greed does get beat by this guy, I forgot his name (Or I"m not telling! HA!) The manga was awesome! I read it. Now since I'm past this part of my fic, I can get everything else on track! YAHOO! Thanks for reading everyone!


	34. First day of school

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, let's see..." I looked at the long list of names seeing mine near the bottom "Room 906, not too bad I hope. Meet in room 27" I sighed and began to shuffle my way to my room seating myself in the back corner. Not only to get away from the people who LOVE to make my life miserable, but to draw without getting noticed by the teacher. Since everyone was so busy trying to get with their "Possies" I was left in the corner surrounded by empty desks. I guess that'd be a good thing...

"Hey! We're in the same class!" D3pa1 said happily taking a seat beside me. I brightened

"Seriously? Again? AWESOME!" I grinned. The bell rang and everyone took seats. I reconized a most of them from the last year memories and grade school, Even kindergarten, so, I dispised them already... At least D3pa1 was there to pick me up.

"Ok Grade 9's, welcome! You're at the top of the school now, which means you are all role-models for the little kids!" the teacher announced "But, before we send you off to your lockers, we have a few new students!" I picked my head off the table. Maybe I might be able to form some sort of alliance! I just hope they don't hate me...

"Ok, first there's Ha-He... Er... I'll just let them introduce themselves" four people walked in and my eyes doubled in size.

"Domo! I'm Heihachi!"

"Kakashi, nice to make your aquantance"

"I'm Chichiri no da!"

"BM, just BM ladies"

"Oh god, how'd they get here..." D3pa1 groaned then smirked "Hey, since the desks around us are empty... that only means!"

"Ok, you guys can sit over there by Kiako and Dpa1, their both nice girls, so make friends." D3pa1 and I shot a glance at each other. Hearing some sounds, I strained my ears

"God why did they have to sit near them and not us?" one girl whispered

"Omg, their all so hot!"

"They won't make friends with those girls, I'll get there first..." I started to frowned until Heihachi sat behind me and Kakashi in front with Chichiri beside Kakashi and BM behind D3pa1.

"Domo Kiako-chan! Let's have a good year together!" Heihachi said patting my head and I smiled nodding.

"Good, this seating plan will stay this way the whole year until furthur notice" the teacher said and began explaining about the rules and stuff. When he got to the dress code of no spagatti straps and other unapproriate clothing, all the girls in the class groaned. Except D3pa1 and me, we don't wear that stuff anyways...

"Good thing we got in the same class, where's Kuro?" Kakashi asked turning around, he had replaced his mask with a scarf and his head band with a wide black ribbon, he must have gone through my bathroom...

"In AC, Academic challange. Just cause she's smarter then the average kid" D3pa1 said

"I wonder if Leon and Kratos are with her no da?" Chichiri said staring at the posters on the wall about the human body "Hmm, so this is school no da"

"Did Kel and Zero make it?" I asked trying not to sweat with all the eyes boring into my back from the other girls. Keep it cool, keep it cool...

"Probably, hopefully they got in" D3pa1 said "Oh yeah, Vale made it too" I banged my head on the desk and groaned.

"Woe on me, at least he's not in this class" I smiled "This is awesome you guys are all in my home room! I'm so happy!"

"HI KIAKO!" I half expected Wakka but saw it was this other kid... He had messy greasy brown hair, glasses, and was chubby with some sort of bad odour emiting from him...

"Hi" I said politely

"We're in the same class! Let's have fun!" he said before plopping himself in the desk on the other side me of me. Well, I didn't really hate the guy, but... he does live like, 3 houses down from me.

"Omg, Kiako, it's Magical boy..." D3pa1 whispered to me. Yeah, uh, you see, he skipped down the hallway singing IT'S MAGICAL! before in grade 7, and people thought he was retarded and hated him. I never knew why...

"Ok, so your first class is LA, here are your scredules. Now get to your class and have a good year!" the teacher said "Oh, and here are your assigned lockers"

Since everything is arranged alphabetacaly by last name, Kakashi and Heihachi's lockers was beside each other, six lockers down was mine then D3pa1's, and then one over was Chichiri's. Funny, he said his last name was Ri... Chichiri Ri? Ri? Guh... Another question for another day...

"Well, where's our first class no da?" Chichiri asked with a binder tucked under his arm.

"Hey,where'd you get those?" D3pa1 asked seeing Hei, Kakashi, Chichiri and BM already had their school supplies.

"The school provided us with them, they thought we were foriegn exchange students!" Heihachi said. At least hs finally got his hair fixed...

"Lucky" I looked at our scheduel "Let's see, it should be in room 3, on the other side of the school"

"On the other side!"

"No worries! We have a short cut!" D3pa1 grinned running in the hall "The library has two doors, that goes to both sides of the school, we cut through there and we won't be late."

"Good thinking" BM said

"The thing about it though, is that it's packed..." I said before a hord of people barged into us.

ᘛʓʝ

"OUTTA MY WAY YOU WHORE!"

"BITCH! SAY THAT TO MY $# FACE!"

"I BROKE A NAIL!"

"DRAGONS EXIST! THEY REALLY DO!" I tried to push through the crowd saying sorry everytime I hit someone. Habit...

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, Sorry! Excuse me... Oh I'm sorry! SORRY!" I said hugging my books and keeping my head bent down.

"Don't even bother, these preps and Jockey wanna-be's don't even give a rats ass..." D3pa1 said shoving past a group of boys.

"No da! Something touched me inappropriatly! DA!" I could just imagine this all in anime form scenario.

_"D3pa1! HELP! I'M BEING CARRIED AWAY!" I'd cry while the crowd pushed me away and I was drowning in them._

_  
"I'M GOING IN!" D3pa1 dives in "OH NO! I THINK WE LOST HER!"_

_"WAAH! SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!" I'd cry some more before disappearing into the crowd._

I snickered to myself until I was shoved aside almost getting slammed into a shelf.

"Hey watch it fatty!" one boy snapped then took on some kinda cool pose "Oh, you're in my home room. The one surrounded by the new guys right?"

"Yeah..." I said quietly. GOD I HATE BEING NOTICED THIS WAY! I wanted to cry, but clinched my teeth together.

"I don't like you, you're ugly and fat and last of all STUPID!" he swung his fist at me and I ducked closing my eyes.

"Back off." I looked up and saw Kel with his hand grasped around the guys wrist and Zero beside him with his arms crossed. Funny, they look really tall from down here..."Don't ever try to hit her again. Or we'll kill you"

"Yeah, so get lost ass wipe" Zero said trying to make himself look taller, which he was taller then the boy by about 12 inches.

"Relax yo, I was just kidding" the boy said pulling back his wrist and I saw blue marks on it "I wasn't gonna hit her" with a glare at me, he walked off.

"Man Kiako, I didn't expect you to freeze like that" Kel said as I got to my feet "You gotta defend yourself"

"I know..." I muttered "It's just..."

"You see, Kiako has two different sides" D3pa1 said "One is that dumb happy side we all know, and the other is her quiet, scaredy cat side. Though it doesn't really matter since they're both one and the same" I stared at the ground and looked up with a smile.

"Well, we don't wanna be late for class!" I said happily "Thanks Kel, Zero, Oh and at lunch, could you meet in front of room 27 and tell Kuro to meet there too if you pass her? Thanks!" we ran to our rooms and took seats near each other just as the bell rang.

"Hi there! I'm your LA teacher Miss. M.! I hope that we'll get to know each other very soon so we can do lots of grammarical problems and group work!" D3pa1 gave me a thumbs up and I nodded.

"So, first of all, I want everyone to talk to each other this class and get to know one another! Go on! Frolick! Frolick like you've never frolicked before!" Like fireflies to a lightbulb, every single girl ran to where we were sitting.

"Where're you from?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Can I hug you?"

"But I wanna hug him!" Poor Dpa1 and I were being smushed together by the mass of fangirls while Kakashi, Chichiri and Heihachi were trying to answer most of the questions being bombarded on them.

"Ohmigod, I love your hair! How do you get it to be so soft and wavy?" a girl asked sitting on Kakashi's lap and running her fingers through his hair. I frowned in annoyance.

"Well, um..."

"Ahh! You're so cute!" a few more girls squealed clinging to Heihachi's shoulders and waist. I felt one of those angry marks pop up on my temple while I took out my drawing binder and began drawing in it. First it was a few random lines then slowly it turned into a sketch of a random person, probably Kel-san while we were in the other worlds.

"Wow you're skinny! But you're hair is so cool! Did you dye it blue? I WANT HAIR LIKE YOU!"

"NO DA!" Chichiri cried jumping out of his chair and hiding behind me "Kiako-chan, make them stop! I'm scared no da!" I looked at D3pa1 with a hopeful look of, LET ME SLAUGHTER THEM! I can't stand them hanging off my most favorite characters acting like they know them! I know I should let the guys socialize with other people, but this is ridiculous!

"Maybe, you girls could go talk with the other guys, there seem to be a nice variety this year." I said

_Yeah, run along you buncha skanks..._

Hush you!

"How can you tell there's a good variety? What taste in men do you have?" a girl with dark hair with blonde and blue highlights said with his hands on her hips.

"I have good taste" I said and soon fell silent returning to my drawing "I'm just saying you can't stay around these guys for the whole time, you have to socialize with the WHOLE class, I'm just saying that"

"Well you're not moving!"

"Yeah! So why should we do what you say?" I let out a chuckle just to annoy them

"I know everyone in this whole class, their full names, hobbies, what friends they have and the sports they play" I smirked "So why bother if I know most of the basic info of these people? Even all of you girls I can name and recall all the stuff you've done in the past"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

I pointed at each girl telling at least one bit of information about them

"Shelly, in grade 2 you made fun of my hair being longer and looking more healthy then yours, Diana, You kicked me off the monkey bars in pre-school, Monica, you beat me up because I spelt your name wrong on a Valentines day card in grade 4, Erika, you asked to copy off my homework after saying that your mother was going to beat you if you didn't get it done in grade 3, and Ashley, how's your mother?"

"Fine..."

"Good good, Last time I remember, in 6th grade she hand fed you your lunch, does she still do that?" I asked. All of the girls turned red with either rage of embarrassment, but I was satisfied. I had gotten them back... On the first day of school. God I'm an idiot...

"Well, you never-!" Diana started

"Don't try dishing anything out on me, you don't have the info and I never did anything to you. But," I smirked up at them closing my binder "I've still got plenty of garbage on all of you"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley cried swipping me across the face. I laughed

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but nature calls" I said getting out of my desk and asking the teacher "Excuse me, may I go to the washroom?"

"Of course! And, are you ok? Your cheek's all red"

"I'm ok, just it's really hot in here. Thank you" I said smiling then walking out.

"But, I'm wearing a sweater and it's freezing in here..." Once in the empty hallway, I rubbed my cheek.

"Oww, she slaps hard, gotta watch that." I said to myself before walking away from the room down to the washrooms, which were on the other side of the school. I decided to skip the library short cut in case another class was in there.

"Kiako-chan!"

"Hm?" I looked behind me "Chichiri, what're you doing here? Do you have to go to the washroom too?"

"Kiako-chan, are you ok no da?" Chichiri asked looking at my cheek "It's really swollen da..."

"I'm fine! I'm pretty used to it by now" I said with a grin. Damn, even that hurts...

"Those girls in there are scary no da" Chichiri said "They seem identical in every single way! And they wear that scary face paint... no da"

"I know, they look kinda like clowns don't they?" I giggled. Chichiri put his hand on my cheek, his hand feeling cool and soothing against the burning sting. For some reason, I think my face just got redder...

"Does it hurt no da?"

"Nah, I'm ok" I said smiling "Thanks for caring" Chichiri smiled back at me

"So, shall we go try and save Kakashi-sempai and Hei-san? No na da?" he asked

"I think we better! Otherwise there won't be any of them left!" I laughed as we walked back.

"KIAKO-CHAN! HELP!" Heihachi ran out of the room hiding behind me and pointing into the class room "Dpa1-kun is being scary!"

"Eh?" I looked in and sighed.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, PERVERTED, LEACHEROUS, STUPID, IDIOT PERVERT!" D3pa1 roared throwing multiple objects at BM varying from pencils to desks including the chairs.

"Whoa whoa! Feisty today aren't we Dpa1? Maybe we should have alittle fun when we get home say, in my PANTS?" BM said, his yellow eyes in happy arches.

When it was finally lunch time, everyone met in front of our home room.

"KIAKO! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU! WOE THAT WE ARE SEPERATED BY THIS CURSED SCHOOL SYSTEM OF CLASSES! WAVES OF WAVES OF WOMEN FROLICKED TO ME BUT I TURNED EACH OF THEM DOWN FOR YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!" Vale cried squeezing me while people stared

"I missed you too, now please let go" I gasped patting his back with one arm and pulling his hand away from my waist.

"BY GOD! I'M NEVER WASHING THIS HAND AGAIN! ok that's a little gross but I guess I won't scrub too hard!" Vale said with anime tear streaks while we all had anime sweat drops.

"Well, since we all can't sit on the benches, I have once again thought of a brilliant idea" I said and pointed outside at the baseball diamond "We can sit on the bleachers!"

"Bleachers no da?"

"Hey, you're actually thinking, for once" Kuro said

"Hey hey!" I said already making my way down the hall "Hurry, let's get there before someone takes the spot!"

"It's a race then" Leon said, he was wearing a polo shirt with jeans. Man even in school he dresses nice. Casual, but nice.

"Man you guys all look good!" I marveled even Hao-sama looked good! Wearing just a white button up shirt and some green jeans. Like Yoh. Kratos was wearing something similar to Leon.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kratos said

"Well, let's go eat lunch! Uh, you guys do have lunch don't you?"

"Of course! We made them before we left," Cliff said wearing what he wore yesterday.

"How'd you find my school anyways?"

"Hao-man over there gave us a ride!" Cliff grinned "Thanks buddy" he cringed when Kuro smacked his head

"It's Hao-sama! Not Hao-man or anything, you can call Kiako's group with man at the end, even her."

"I ain't a man!" I huffed.

"So, shall we go and eat lunch? Before this hall way gets any more crowded." Kratos said side stepping to avoid a swack of people charging down the hall.

ʓʓ

"So, what do you guys think of school?" I asked as we all ate lunch on the bleachers. Since there were only three levels and each stand was about a meter wide, we all sat on just the one level at the top.

"Scary." Heihachi said shuddering "Those girls wouldn't let me go..."

"Yeah no da, are all girls in this world like that no da?" Chichiri asked

"Not all, but most of them are like that at this school, since it has such low income" Kuro said peeling off the crust of her sandwich and tossing it to the seagulls.

"I see, they all seem like Ukeo clones" Kakashi said rubbing his thighs "I had like, two each lap for every one block, and the bad part is we didn't do any work on any of the blocks"

"You had four chicks on your lap for four whole blocks? That's like an hour and a half each block! I wish I was in your class man!" Zero said

"No, you don't, it's horrible no da..." Chichiri said while Heihachi hugged himself rocking back and forth

"Is he ok?" Kel asked "He's in the fetal position"

"They...won't...let me...go...too...many...hugs...and clingies... and...girls..." Heihachi whimpered with those little ghost clouds hovering above his head and a dark blue aura surrounded him.

"I think he's been scarred for life or something" D3pa1 said "All these girls kept clinging to him, along with a few guys" Everyone stared.

"Well, I'd be scarred too if guys were hugging me, just, the chicks I love. LOVE the chicks. I even got a few e-mails!" Zero said.

"Won't...leave...me...ALONE..."

"Poor Hei, he got all the clingy ones" I said giving him a pat on the head. Vale zoomed right next to me shoving between me and Heihachi.

"Pat my head too!" Vale demanded grabbing my hand and setting it on his head. I sighed and gave his head a rub

"NOO! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"Then why the hell did you want me to pet you?" I cried withdrawing my hand before he bit it off. Hey you never know.

"No no no! Pat me!"

"Oh for heavens sakes!"

"So how was school for you guys?" Kuro asked Kel.

"Well, I do have to admit, there are ALOT of hot girls here" Kel said scratching his dreads "But, some of the guys here are a buncha punks that don't know anything, I hate em."

"It's like being surrounded by idiots" Kratos said

"I agree to that..." Leon er, agreed sipping out of his juice box.

"Vale got a whole buncha girls, can't believe he's popular in this world too" Kel said

"It ain't fair!" Zero cried. I grinned

"Well, I think today was pretty good so far, now all we have to do is get through 2 more blocks"

"2 MORE!" Kakashi and Chichiri shouted. Heihachi just whimpered.

"Don't worry Heihachi, when we get home I'll make rice for supper" I said

"Really?" Heihachi looked up at me with open eyes. Hmm, maybe he only has a Chichiri face some times.

"Yup! So just hang on for 2 more hours and then we can go home" Kuro took out her clock pendent and looked at it

"We better go inside now, bell's gonna ring soon" she said.

"Hey, where's Wakka? I haven't seen him all day" D3pa1 said. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well..." I quickly explained what I had did to keep him busy.

"YOU SENT HIM TO A DAYCARE!" Kel exclaimed while everyone stared in disbelief.

"Yup! Problem solved until we can get him to school without him blowing anything up!" I said triumphantly with my arms crossed

"That was a pretty good idea" Kuro said "Now can we go in?"

"Yosha!" I said happily jumping off the bleachers landing on the grass in a funny pose, my arms spread out and I was kneeling. Really funny pose...

"Kiako, you look like Saiya man" Kel chuckled and the people who knew what Dragon ball Z was laughed. Heihachi and Chichiri laughed anyways.

ʓʓʓ

"Whew! Finally, I thought the day would never end!" Kel said while we were riding the bus home.

"No da! What kind of carrage is this? We're going so fast no da!" Chichiri said with his face to the window like a little boy "This is amazing no da! And there are no horses pulling but it makes a big roaring sound like a lion! No da!"

"It's called a bus, an automobile" Kel said "I guess in his world there are no cars"

"There aren't many cars in my world either" Kakashi said "There was a train that one time though..."

"I can't even remember the last time I rode an old fashion bus, we were always traveling by space ship" Cliff said "Aw man, I miss my ship, the Eagle"

"So, this bust is powered by lions no da?" Chichiri asked tilting his head to the side

"BUS. B-U-S. And no, it's powered by an engine"

"What's an engine? Is it a room filled with lions no da?"

"Guh, when's our stop? I'm slowly dying..." Kuro hissed as the bus rocked back and forth.

"Just wait, we'll be getting off on the next stop" I said ready to push the button. The only reason we were taking a bus was because it was faster to take and I had to get rid of these adult bus tickets... Bought those instead of Youth so I just got a bus pass. D3pa1 had to go take another bus cause she didn't live in the same district. Actually, she lives the closest to our school and only has to walk. I wonder how she's doing, with her dragging away Vale and all. Ah well, she's a strong girl, she can handle him.

"Awww, we have to get off no da?" Chichiri said with disappointment

"Unfortunatly, yes" I said dragging him off

"No na da..."

"It's ok Chichiri-san, we have to take it tomarrow morning" Heihachi said as we walked back to my house, which was like, a block away.

"Well, I'm going this way" Kuro said pointing "See ya"

"See ya tomarrow!" I waved "Let's see, I think the key is right here..." I went into the shed and grabbed the spare key unlocking the door "In we go! By the way, the spare hey is always in the shed under a box if you need it, ok?"

We all piled in and Cliff sat on the couch putting his hand behind his head

"Well, Night people!" he announced closing his eyes

"Hey! Get off my bed!" Kel said kicking Cliff off

"It's a couch! Not a bed!"

"Well it's my bed now so OFF!" I smiled to myself and went up to my room. Sighing, I dropped my back pack on the floor and flumped onto my bed closing my eyes. For some reason, I'm really tired, I don't understand why. I guess a nap won't hurt...

"WAAH! DON"T THROW THAT AT ME!"

"It's just a frying pan, plus it won't hurt too bad if you duck!"

"Zero, put that down before you break something..."

"BARK!" I sat up. Guess there's no time for a nap... Walking down the stairs again, I put on a smile calling my dog while grabbing her leash and clipping it on her.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back" I said slipping into my jacket

"Can I come no da? Being indoors all day makes me a bit stir crazy no da" Chichiri said

"Yeah, I'd like to come too if you don't mind" Heihachi smiled. I nodded

"Sure, anyone else want to come?" I asked.

"You guys go on, I'll watch the roughfians" Kakashi said flipping through his book

"Roughians! I'M NOT A ROUGHFIAN!"

"If not, you're a barbarian then"

"ARG! SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

ʓʓʓ

We walked out starting down the side walk on my usual route. It would take about half on hour to get back to my house since it's like a giant rectangle.

"So how do you know all those girls from class no da?" Chichiri asked

"From my old schools and previous years" I replied "I became friends with them but it never really worked out."

"Why not?" Heihachi asked

"I dunno, I always thought there was something wrong with me, that I was too different. I make friends with them for about, 2 weeks max and then they dump me for prettier, skinner, more girly girls." I said "D3pa1 and Kuro are the oldest friends I have, we're been together for, five years now"

"Da, but why are they so mean to you no da?"

I shrugged "I'm too different from them, I'm not into that make-up and clothing. No one sees me for who I am, just how I look."

"That still doesn't give them to right to hurt you" Hei said petting my dog "It's not right, I expected you to be swamped with friends"

"Well, I am now. I have you guys" I smiled feeling the urge to cry again "As long as you guys are my friends, I could care less about those other girls"

"I see."

"No da." I walked a few steps ahead of them and turned smiling at them

"We better hurry our walk, Kei kei's getting restless and I still gotta start supper" I said fixing my glasses. Heihachi and Chichiri looked at each other.

"Kiako-chan, we're sorry if we were prying" Heihachi said.

"Yeah no da, we were curious"

"Ah fugedaboudit! (Forget about it)" I said waving my hand to dust off the topic "So, what do you guys wanna eat besides rice?"

"You can cook no da?" Chichiri asked

"Yeah, I sometimes over cook things or misread the recipe, but besides that I can cook. I make pretty good rice too" I said picking up Kei kei's dog cookies with a bag. Er, well, well, her poop.

My inner chibi shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll eat anything!" Heihachi laughed "Man, my eatting is better then my sword weilding, as disgraceful as it may seem"

"There's nothing wrong with liking to eat" I said and peered ahead "Hey guys, is that a bicycle?" Chichiri used his hand as a visor

"I think so, if you mean that person speeding towards us on some kind of two wheel contraption no da"

"HI KIAKO!" an annoying voice of a 3 year old rang out.

"Oh dear lord it's J.!" I gasped and turned around "Run, Run fast!"

"Run? Run where?" Heihachi asked running beside me. My dog dragging me was the only thing keeping me from falling over.

"If J. see me he'll want to come over to my house!" I explained "And I he comes he'll stay for dinner and he won't leave! Last time my mom invited him over and he made my PlayStation all greasy with his fingers!"

"So no da?"

"So, I want to keep my PlayStation intact, my aunt gave it to me I will not let anything bad happen to my PS2!" I said

"Ok, but how're we going to out run a bike?" Heihachi said glancing behind him, J, slowly closing in.

"Follow me!" I turned sharply to the left "This whole road goes up hill, he won't be able to follow for too long"

"Ah I see, make him tired no da" We continued running and Heihachi looked behind him again

"AH! He's even closer now!" he cried. I grabbed Chichiri and Heihachi's arms and threw them into a neary by ally way then pushed a part of the fence.

"Dammit! what a day for it to get stuck!" I growled and rolled up my sleeve "HA!" I punched the fence in. I may not be as fit or fast as when I was demon, but at least human my strength is still the same! Heihachi and Chichiri both had shocked faces. "Hurry and get in!" I urged them in then climbed in myself closing the fence shut. Watching through a crack, I saw J, look back and forth talking to himself.

"Where'd she go? I wanted to play with her" he said. He shrugged and stood there. And I mean, just stood there doing nothing. Maybe breathing but, besides that nothing.

"Come on, leave already" I hissed.

"Why is he there? And, what does he want with you?" Heihachi whispered.

"I dunno, ever since I met him I've never liked him, he'd try and come 10:30 in the morning just to come over to my house" I said staring as J. began to pick at his nose and play with his pant zipper.

My inner chibi was practicly hurling. WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING!

Suddenly J. started laughing uncontrollably. My dog gave a whimper and Chichiri pet her on the head to calm her down.

"You can't hide forever! I'll find you!" J. shouted in a creepy cheerful way "I'm gonna get you I'm gonna get you!" At least he's stupid...

"Da, he's scary no da..." Chichiri said turning chibi.

"You can still poly morph in this world?" I asked staring at him. You see, usually magic and stuff wouldn't work in this world cause it isn't natural, all I'm wondering is, if is normal for people to go chibi?

"Yeah no da, why?" I pointed a few feet down from our hiding place.

"If you can morph into one of our class mates and tell him we went in another direction or something, maybe we can get away! If he does go away, then I'll just go out and talke to him, sound good?" I said the plan running through my head.

"I suppose no da" Chichiri said uncertainly popping back to normal

"It's worth a try" Hei said "I think my leg fell asleep..."

"Can't we wait till he leaves no da?"

"Well, we could, if you feel like waiting here for a whole hour" I muttered with sarcasm "That guy I swear, he waited by my front door for a whole half hour ringing my door bell until I went to open the door to tell him off, instead, mom invited him over for lunch"

"You really don't like him, do you?" Heihachi asked

"Well, I don't hate him, but I don't like him either" I said and looked behind me "I think there's a tree over there, we might be able to climb out the other way and get out of here... Before I go insane..." J. was still standing there singing some song that was associated with my name. The urge to knock him out with my fist rose as an option but I ignored it and we snuck off and ran like the wind! Like the wind I say! LIKE THE WIND! Ok maybe not as fast as the wind but yeah you get the idea. LIKE THE WIND!

ʓʓʓ

"Where were you guys? You were gone for a whole hour!" Kel said

"Yeah, and why're you guys all sweaty and your clothes and hair's all messed up?" Zero asked. The three of us were gasping for breath and it was true we were sweaty because we had to run say, A WHOLE TWO FREAKING BLOCKS! Plus I was wearing a heavy coat while being dragged by my dog.

"Well... you see no da..." Chichiri said

"We kinda had to hide in a few bushes so no one would see us, it's a long story... Go ahead and take a guess what we did" Heihachi said rubbing his head. Cliff, Kel, and Zero all cupped their chins and looked up in thought. Kakashi didn't really care, he was busy reading. After a few moments, all three of them jumped on Hei and Chiri shaking them.

"YOU BASTARDS WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Zero shouted shaking Heihachi

"YEAH I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD DO THAT!" Cliff shouted next while both he and Kel shook Chichiri.

"NO DA!"

"WHAT DID WE DO?"

"Come on man, hiding in the bushes? You're all sweaty and tired? WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"You do?"

"YEAH! SO DON"T TRY HIDING IT!" Heihachi and Chichiri looked at each other

"What did we do?" Heihachi asked "I'm confused"

"Me too no da"

"YOU RAVISHED HER! YOU BUNCHA SICKOS! PACIFIST!" Cliff shouted pointing at Heihachi and Chichiri cowering in the corner because of how intimidated Cliff was. Trust me. "6'5', Muscle structure like a body builder, low voice, plus you're sitting on the ground while he's standing, wouldn't you be scared outta your wits too? I sure as hell would!

"You mean the thing that babies suck on?" Zero asked scratching his head

"No dude, that a pedaphile"

"PACIFIER Zero" Kel said "And I think you mean Pedaphile Cliff"

"Yeah that's it! You buncha crib robbers!"

"I don't understand any of these terms no da..." Chichiri said. I looked at Kakashi

"Kaka-sensei, what does Ravish mean? I don't understand it either" I said feeling my eye brows slant downwards.

"Well Kiako-chan, do you want the defenition of Ravish or Radish?" he asked

"RAVISH! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" I cried "You guys are beating up Hei and Chiri for no reason!"

"No reason? Didn't they... Well, you know..." Zero said leaning beside me and whispering in my ear "They...Did it with you..." Immeidiatly something in my brain clicked. I drew my left fist back and punched Zero across the room.

"EH!"

"WHAT'RE YOU BUNCHA PERVERTS THINKING? WE WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM J.! NOT DOING WHATEVER YOU HAD IN MIND!" I exclaimed, voice raised, messy hair, hands balled into fists, I must've looked pretty menacing.

"How do we know you're not covering for them!" Zero shouted pointing at me and holding his nose, which I think I broke cause it was bleeding... Good thing I didn't use my right fist...

"She isn't" Kakashi said snapping his book shut

"How do you know old man?" Cliff asked.

"I was watching the whole time, and once more, I am twelve years younger then you!" Kakashi said

"Why didn't you help us then?" I asked "Not that we needed help but..."

"Well, it was just to funny to watch and I wanted to see what would happen next" Kakashi said "Now speaking of what happens next, I'm going to go read my book" He jumped the railing that seperated the kitchen from the living room landing on a couch as he flipped his book open.

"So... You didn't do anything to her..." Cliff said casually as if nothing happened "Our bad!"

"Yeah, sorry" Kel said "We kinda, jumped to conclusions"

"It's ok... Just don't scare us like that again, I almost had a thrombosis!" Heihachi said standing up and pulling a few leaves and twigs from his mane of hair.

"No da..." Chichiri whimpered turning chibi and jumping into my arms. I rubbed his head smiling

"Well, I better start dinner! Lemme go get the rice cooker..." I said and Chichiri jumped up onto my head.

"Da! I'll help no da!"

"Are we having chinese food?" Kel asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Sweet! I love chinese food!" he grinned "Tell me when it's done, I'm gonna borrow your lap top for a bit though ok?"

"Yeah" I said scooping out some rice "Let's see...The way I make rice I need two cups with a usual rice cooker, but since Heihachi loves rice and Cliff just simply loves eatting, I'll have to use the giant one" I went to a storage cupboard that was beside the stove and pulled out a rice cooker the size of a giant bucket.

"Wow, you're going to make alot of rice!" Heihachi said watching

"Yup! My rice is pertty good, so don't worry. And since I'm using a rice cooker, I won't burn it!" I said "Chichiri, could you help scoop out around 4-5 cups of rice? The rice is in that cookie jar"

"Why is there rice in a cookie jar?" Zero asked holding an ice pack on his face. I better apologize later...

"Because..." I said standing up with the cooker and setting it on the counter "Now, all we have to do is wash the rice and cook it, then we're good!" I looked to see Chichiri still filling the pot with rice in his chibi form. I looked on another counter still seeing I had left the camera there. I grinned, snatched it and snapped a picture.

"No da?"

I laughed "Got ya!"

"DA!"

"Ok, let's see, wash the rice, cook the vegetables, probably just spinach, then maybe some good old fashion chinese ribs!" I said naming things off my list and grabbing the ingredients from from fridge "I just hope this won't take me forever to cook... Guh!" I tried to balance the bag of spinach on the frozen meat I was carrying and saw the spinach was going to fall off anyways.

Until someone grabbed it.

"I'll help" Kakashi said rolling up his sleeves "All I have to do is boil the spinach right?"

"Yeah," I nodded and stuck the meat in the microwave setting it on DEFROST "Now the only things left is the rice"

"Let us take care of that, we'll help too!" Heihachi said taking off his flannel shirt so he was wearing his T-shirt

"Yeah no da!" Chichiri said "We'll wash the rice da!"

"Can I help too? I can cook too ya?" Wakka asked.

"NO!" I cried "Er, I mean, just go and play with Zero or something, we're doing fine"

"OK!" Wakka said happily skipping down the stairs "LA LA LA LA LA..."

"My, what a strange fellow" Heihachi said strapping his goggles on his head, most likely to keep his hair out of his eyes. I watched them start working, Heihachi humming a tune as Chichiri and Kakashi hummed with him. Seems they all knew what tune to hum cause they were all humming the same tune! I grabbed my camera again and snapped photos like crazy. Kakashi cooking, Heihachi and Chichiri both straining the rice and a pic of all three of them. I had one of those wide fangirl grins the whole time.

ʓʓʓ

Everything was done quickly, except the rice. I had my own special way of making it cause my rice was good only because I put a certain amount of water in the cooker, if you put too much, the rice will be mushy, and if you don't put enough your rice will be crumbly and dry. My mother never understood how to make rice the way I could, mine was always good, and perfect for making rice balls if there was any rice left over!

"Well, time to eat!" I called setting the pork ribs on the table along with plates of rice. Plates were more convenient anyways...

"'Bout time, I thought I'd die of hunger!" Cliff said seating himself at the table.

"Shut up if you wanna be fed, good food needs time ya know?" I said putting out cutlery then sitting down myself.

"Itadakimasu!" Heihachi, Kakashi, Chichiri and I all said clapping our hands together. Cliff, Zero and Kel stared at us.

"Oh uh, it means time to eat" I explained "Or, as Kuro would put it, Said when you are about to eat a meal or something. It means you thank the gods for giving you this food! But I ain't religious, so just eat" Eveyone picked up their forks (Well, Chichiri and Heihachi were using chopsticks) and they all froze.

"I'm scared to eat this... Are you sure it's safe to eat?" Cliff said.

"Maybe if you don't want that you'd like a knuckle sandwich..." I muttered.

"Ah it can't be that bad!" Heihachi said taking a rib and popping that into his mouth, then getting rid of the bone, scooped rice into his mouth chewing with a grin on his face. Everyone leaned forward watching him as I smacked my forehead. When Hei swallowed, all was silent. So silent you could hear a fly buzz by and Wakka chew on his boogers. EWW! HOW THE HELL DID I NOTICE THAT!

"Well, he hasn't dropped dead yet" Zero said finally.

"YET" Cliff said.

"Hei, are you ok?" Kel asked. A dark shadow was over Heihachi's eyes and I began to panic. What if I did something wrong? I couldn't have! Maybe it wasn't defrosted properly! Or maybe it doesn't taste good at all! That can't be it! It's Grandpa's recipe! NOOOOOOOO!

"Ok um, I'm gonna go call 911..." I said pushing my chair back.

"It's..." Heihachi started.

"It's...?" Kel asked waving him on.

I.

Was ready.

To die.

"DELICIOUS!" Heihachi burst out making everyone jump back.

"Say wha?" I blinked

"First of all, the meat is good, no denying that! And then the rice! The rice has a perfect stickyness and moistness that melts in your mouth! It's fluffy and tastes sweet and salty at the same time! It's as great as Kanna and Akane rice put together! And did you know that rice is the fruit born from 88 days of labour by peasants? And that there are seven gods that dwell and live in rice? And that..." Heihachi went on for about, ten more minutes philophosizing about rice and it's origin. If he did a report on that in social or something, he'd probably get an A+.

"Hmm, not bad. It's actually edible" Cliff said

"Shush..." I muttered eatting my rice. I ate super slow so I'd be the last to finish so I could clear the table, not that I liked doing that but I had to be responsible in my own house since mom was in another place. No she didn't die ya yahoos! She's in Australia last I remember visiting our cousins. I didn't even know we had cousins in Australia... My mom took my sis with her cause it was cheaper for her to go plus I didn't really wanna go. Spiders are everywhere there... So I stayed hope to house/dog sit! At least this is better then any other boring day.

"Kakashi, you ain't eatting?" Cliff asked

"I will, you guys finish first" Kakashi said.

"It's cause you don't wanna take your mask off!" Zero pointed

"Exactly, so leave me be and you all eat" Kakashi said folding his hands in front of him. Everyone stared curiously at him and continued eatting.

ʓʓʓ

As I cleared the table putting everything in the dish washer, I slapped in a washing tab and started the washer. Then I went into the living room where everyone was watching TV.

"Kiako! How the HELL do you not have Cartoon Network? GetBackers is suppose to be on!" Kel cried flipping channels "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITHOUT WATCHING GET BACKERS OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!"

"I can't, we don't have Cartoon Network in Canada, unfortunately. Which is why I download them." I said snatching up the remote "If you want to watch it so bad, I'll get my disks and you can watch all you want!"

"You downloaded FMA?" Zero asked

"Yeah, and it's in it's original Japanese format! Much better then the dubbed if I say so myself" I said heading to my room

"Aww, I kinda like it in english..."

"Fine, you don't have to watch my Jap FMA or GB, you can wait till you get back to the US and watch it then"

"But I'll miss so much!"

"Would you rather watch the whole series here and now in Jap with subtitles, or wait to see it in english?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll watch it in Jap..."

"Alright, lemme get the disks, You'll have to watch it in the office though"

"I don't think I'll watch it tonight, maybe tomarrow" Kel said lazily grabbing the remote from me and flipping to a channel.

"JEEZ! KEL TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" I cried sheilding my eyes from the screen "TURN IT OFF!"

"No no keep it on!" Zero said

"OFF!"

"ON!"

"Yeah, on" Cliff said

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Hey what's going- Whoa sheez!" Heihachi cried jumping back while Chichiri dropped his glass of water, at least it's carpet... I edged to the TV and turned the screen off.

"HEY!" Zero whined

"No hentai allowed in this house! Ya hear me? Or... watch it when I'm not home!" I said feeling my face turn red. I'm not used to this, perverted, erotic stuff, it bugs me... ALOT.

"N-n-no...da..." Chichiri had practically turned into a zombie along with Heihachi, as they both froze in place with the same look of shock and fright on their faces. I sighed and looked at the clock

"Well, it's getting late, we better get to bed" I said

"What? It's only 10:00!" Cliff said

"Come on guys, you gotta get rest, trust me, second day of school is worse then the first." I said.

"Uh-oh..." Kel said pointing.

"What?" I looked down seeing Heihachi in the fetal position again rocking back and forth shaking "Oh..."

"Ok, this guy's gonna go gay if we don't help him" Zero said. I rubbed my chin and bent down by Heihachi

"NYAH!" I laughed hugging him while he screamed flailing his arms

"NO! NO MORE! NO MOOOOOORE!"

"Kiako! You're suppose to help him not scare the living shit outta him!" Kel exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" I said rubbing behind my head "Sorry Heihachi, do you feel any better?"

"Do expect a guy to feel better after being assaulted?" Cliff shouted.

"Just wondering" I said with a shrug "No really Heihachi, I'm sorry. Just maybe if we can cure you by doing shock treatment it might help you get over your fear..of...girls... ok this is ackward coming from me. I'm a girl..."

"Actually, I just can't handle the girls at your school" Heihachi whimpered with his face hidden in his knees "You just startled me, that's all..."

"Sorry... I won't do it again" I said then looked at the clock again "Well, you all better get to bed, it's 10:15 now"

"Alright alright, kill joy..." Zero said flopping himself onto his couch and propping his head up with a pillow

"Ah well, We're gonna need our energy" Kel said pulling his blanket over himself "Especially you three, you're gonna have to deal with the girls" Hei suddenly went back into the fetal position.

"Lucky bastards.. they don't even know it" Cliff said as Hei began to rock back and forth again.

"Sorry! My bad!" Kel said "Oh well, Night"

"Good night" Kakashi said walking into the office scratching his head

"Night no da!" Chichiri said gently pushing Heihachi into the family room.

"Night everyone!" I called trotting up to my room. After I washed up, got changed and crawled into bed waiting for twenty minutes. I seem to have insomnia for some reason at times... I was ready to doze off when I heard a gentle knock on my door. I got up putting my my glasses and opened the door.

"Chichiri? What's wrong? And why're you chibi?" I asked bending down in front of the Chibi Chichiri who had his blanket draped over his head like a cloak.

"Um da... You're dog kicked me off the couch no da." he said "And when I tried to get back on she didn't let me" I let out a sigh

"Damn dog..." I muttered then stood up waving him in "Come on in, it's ok"

"No da?" Chichiri said in confusion waddling in "I don't want to bug you no da."

"It's ok, I've got a big bed anyways, Queen size" I chuckled sitting on the edge while Chichiri jumped up dragging his blanket. I threw off my stuffed animals arranging them on the floor so they would be comfortable too. Don't make fun! I love my stuffed animals!

"Are you sure no da?" Chichiri asked. I smiled and picked him up putting him on the pillow next to me

"It's fine, just, if I roll over you I'm really sorry" I laughed. I don't really move around much when I sleep, but I guess it's better to warn him.

"It's ok, no da" Chichiri snuggled in the bed with his blanket and mine making a little burrow. I smiled turning out the light and setting my glasses on my side table giving Chibi Chichiri a pat on the head.

"Night Chichiri"

"Good night no da"

Authors notes: Gah, man, imagining school is kinda harder then actually LIVING school (Which is going kinda ok for me for once) Well, here we go, I guess each chapter About a month will pass or so until Febuary or something, just thought I'd let you guys know. Thanks for reading! BYE!


	35. Volley ball

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hei-san! It's ok!" I cried trying to calm the samurai down, whom was in the fetal position again...

"Sorry, shouldn't have mentioned the girls" Kel said rubbing behind his head. I placed my hands on Heihachi's shoulders giving him a small shake.

"Happy place Heihachi, Happy place, Think of your happy place" I said and thought for a moment "Uh... pretend your in Kanna village, surrounded by...uh...Rice! Yeah! You're eatting rice! And all is calm, there aren't any clingies, just you, your friends, and your rice. Or just you and your rice." slowly he stopped and looked up at me

"Lots of rice?" he asked, his brown eyes looking hopeful for a moment

"Yes, Lots and Lots of rice" I said. Heihachi slowly uncurled himself and stood up.

"Well, I feel a bit better now" he said "Thanks"

"It's a good thing those girls aren't here right now, they'd be chasing after Hei AND you Kiako" Zero said "Oh Lesbos, That's HOT!"

Heihachi went back into the fetal position.

"GAH! See what you did Zero? I HAD HIM! I ALMOST GOT THROUGH TO HIM!" I exclaimed and shook Hei again, gently of course, not to provoke him anymore then he was... "Happy place Hei, Happy place"

"Guh, this is never gonna end this way... You're all too soft on him! You need to be firm to get the idea straight into his head!" Kuro growled

"But-" I started. Kuro grabbed Hei by his shirt collar and began shaking him violently

"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU NINNY! STOP IT I SAY! STOP BEING SCARED OF GIRLS! YOU HEAR ME? STOPPIT! OK!" she shouted in his face. D3pa1 was laughing insanely at the display.

Heihachi stared at her wide eyed, absolutly mortified. Wouldn't you be scared like hell if you were going close then far then close again from Kuro? I sure as hell would! Close, Far, Close, Far, Close, far, CLOSE, FAR. ISN'T THAT SCARY!

"Kuro, you're making it worse..." Kratos said putting his hand on her shoulder, she stopped shaking Heihachi leaving him hanging limply by his collar from Kuro's hands with anime swirls and those little ghosts around him.

"Oh, sorry" Kuro said dropping Hei so he landed on his back on the bleacher.

"Are you ok!" I asked "Jeez Kuro, it's ok for you to do that me to, but you didn't have to do that to Hei! Especially when he's scared out of his wits. BY GIRLS NO DOUBT! WE'RE NEVER GONNA CURE HIM AT THIS RATE!"

"Yeah, I think you killed him..." Kel said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. He reminded me of you for some reason." Kuro said. I raised one eyebrow at her helping Hei sit up.

"Me eh?"

"What? You're both clumsy and in a way are both strange, so you both seem identical" Kuro said.

"So what if I'm clumsy!" Hei and I both shouted at the same time. We stared at each other. Then we both lifted our right arms in the air at the exact same time, then our left, then tilted our head to the side.

"Hm, this mirror must be broken" Heihachi said. I laughed

"Arg, just like from Jackie Chan Adventures" Kuro said shaking her head.

"So, what classes do you guys have next?" D3pa1 asked

"We've got Health..." Kuro groaned "Arg, I hate Health class..."

"Are you kidding? I love health class!" Zero said "I can read my hentai magazine and lie to the teacher saying I'm learning the body parts of the female body."

"Er, we've got Science" Kel said "Vale quit doing that! For the love of god..."

"What? You never know what kind of inferior being has sat here!" Vale said trying to stay on the picnic blanket.

"I just sat there..." I muttered.

"NOOO! I HAVE MADE MY DEAR KIAKO SAD!"

"No no, I think it's flattering for you to make fun of me, keep going." I said making a shoo motion with my hand. It's a habit... I do that when I'm sarcastic or I don't really care. In this situation, it's both.

"Really?"

"She meant it sarcasticly you idiot" Kuro said smacking him upside the head.

"NOOO! MY HAIR!"

"We've got option then phys ed" Kakashi said. Heh heh, I love rhymes!

"Yeah, our unit is something called Bally ball no da" Chichiri said

"Volley ball" I corrected

"Oh yeah! No da" Chichiri said then started coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked feeling concern flash onto my face.

"Yeah no da! I'm fine da" I smiled at him while my inner chibi rubbed her chin. How suspicious! Or it's just me being paranoid...

"Arg, I'm so bad in Volley ball..." I groaned

"How so?" Kratos asked

"Somehow, I'm not surprised..." Leon said.

"Well, I make things worse. Like, uh, well..." I started fumbling with words.

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad" Kakashi said

"Or it could" Kuro murmured.

"Well, once I served the ball, it smacked this one girl in the back of the head an I got ganged up by them all yelling at me" I said recalling grade 7 "Plus when I served it flew upwards by accident and hit the SAME girl on the head knocking her out" A breeze blew by blowing trash away and dust.

"Ok, so maybe it IS that bad" Kakashi said.

"Well, we better get it, bell's gonna ring" Kuro said

"What time is it?" I asked then chuckled "What time is Miss Wolf?"

"Say that again and you won't be walking. AT ALL."

ʓʓʓ

I ran to the girls locker room and quickly switched my hoody shirt for my JAPAN MT. Fuji T-shirt. Gotta love it, I can move around in it no problem! I ran back out and wandered around until Hei, Chiri and Kakashi-sensei were out of the boys locker rooms. Chichiri was wearing a red T-shirt with white pants and Heihachi wore a white T-shirt and white shorts. Plus he tied up his shoulder length hair making a small pony tail. Man, his normal clothes make him look so much bigger... and that tied up hair makes him look so much better! Kakashi was wearing his normal mask with black sweat pants and a grey T-shirt that fit him snugly... Showing.. GAH! NO STARING! I went to the wall and gave my head and bang. Oh man, I forgot the gym wall is made of concrete...

"Kiako-chan you have to stop that, it's not healthy" Kakashi said patting my head

"I can't help it... I just have these urges to hit my head" I said "Maybe it's Kuro's influence..."

"Maybe no da" Chichiri said.

"AWW COME ON!" We all turned around and saw D3pa1 dragging BM away from the girls locker room.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT" D3pa1 growled

"NOOO! I WANNA SEE!" BM cried clawing at the floors. Amazingly he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt but he still had his hat on.

"Ok guys, get into groups of six! Let's do some volley ball warm ups!" The teacher called.

"We already got our team, we're UNSTOPPABLE!" D3pa1 said as lightning crackled in the back ground behind her.

We all stared at her.

"Ok, so it's me, Hei, Chiri, Kiako, Dpa1 and BM, good, that's six" Kakashi said.

"HEEEY! KIAKO! I'LL BE ON YOUR TEAM!"

"Oh god hide me!" I cried curling into a ball like Heihachi.

"We already have six, so please go with another group" Heihachi said

"No... I wanna be with Kiako!" J. demanded and stood right in front of me. And I mean, right in front. Like, directly, almost touching. GAAAAAAAAHHH! I took ONE big step back and J. took TWO big steps forward.

"Uh, can you stand away a bit? It's kinda uncomfortable" I said trying to be nice when all I really wanna do, IS KICK THIS GUYS ASS! But, that's not very nice... I'm such a sucker for karma...

"Nooooooooo, I wanna be RIIIIGHT Next to you!" J. said with that creepy smile of his.

"But, we already have six" I said. This guy's worse then Vale! I think I'd rather have Vale worshiping me rather then J. following me around and being all...creepy. I think I'm starting to understand why people don't like him...

"Well, the other teams alread have six, so J. will have to join your team while one sits out every new rotation" the teacher said. I gave a weak grin while my inner chibi was screaming. WHY MEEEEEEE?

So we did a few self serves and sets and stuff then we got into our groups to face another team. Unfortunatly, it was the team with Ashley and the girls...

"Ok, first we're going to do some warm ups! I want one team to set the ball three times and set it to the other side" the teacher instructed. D3pa1 set to Kakashi, who set to Heihachi, who set to me and then I set it over the net.

Then I fell over.

"You're not suppose to spike the ball into a person" D3pa1 said "Kiako, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I guess all that training with Kuro helped!" I said picking up the ball and getting to my feet.

"You mean, her hitting you over the head constantly no da?" Chichiri asked. Arg my stomache... why did we have to have Phys ed after lunch? We did the set process again and I fell over. Again...

"Hey hey! I told you girls, setting only!" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry! I can't help it! I'm on the volley ball team!" Ashley said sweetly then winked at Kakashi, who just kinda waved back with a giant anime sweat drop.

"Ok everyone, time to play a real game!"

ʓʓʓ

Ok, so just to help you with your head a bit, here are the positions for starting.

Monica---------------------Shelly--------------------Diana

Ashley---------------------Erika----------------------Serenah (New girl)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volley ball Net

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me------------------------D3pa1-----------------------Kakashi

Heihachi-------------------Chichiri-------------------------BM

J. (He's out first because we say so)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That how it looks folks, not that it was needed but I made the chart in my head anyways.

"So, let's show 'em who's boss!" Ashley said and the other girls cheered. I hung my head. We're DOOMED.

"Here we go!" Monica said and served the ball.

"Got it!" Kakashi jumped up to the net and tapped it over. My mouth hung open. My god, we may have a chance!

"Our ball no da!" Chichiri said. The girls tossed it over for BM to serve. BM grabbed it, stared at it for a moment and did a small serve over the net. Erika set it over and Dpa1 bumped it back. Then Heihachi ran forward

"Ha ha! Face my Wood cut style spike!" he said happily spiking the ball to the ground making a giant BOOM echo around the gym. Guess all the wood chopping made his arm's stronger.

After about a few more rounds, Kakashi, J. and BM were up in front. D3pa1, Me and Heihachi were in the back. Actually, we were doing pretty good.

"Yosh!" Heihachi served the ball high and far over the net and Shelly set it to Ashley who spiked it towards the gap between the front and back

"I got it!" I called diving for it "This better- OOF!" I smashed straight into the wooden floor when something EXTREMELY heavy landed on top of my back.

"Opps, sowwy!" J. said sitting on top of me. God get off! THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE AND SCARY!

"Kiako are you ok!" D3pa1 asked franticly "Get off her fat ass!"

Kiako's stats:

HP: 0.5/100

MP: 24

Status: Dizzy/ Confused/ KO'D/ Sadness

"What.. just happened..." I groaned looking up. Well, I tried anyways.

"J. get off her back already!" D3pa1 said pushing at J.

"I don't want to get off, this is comfy" J. said wiggling on top of me. Urg... this feels so wrong.

"J., please get off..." I said.

"Nope! I said it was comfy! I could sit on you ALLLLLLLLLLL DAY!" J. said.

"Seriously, get off of her right now" Kakashi said

"Yeah" Chichiri said. Uh-oh, he stopped saying no da again... That can only mean, he's serious...

" Nope! Don't wanna get off! Too comfy! Kiako's my kinda chair to ride on!" J. said. I took a deep breath (As much as J.'s immense weight would allow me) and pushed up my arms like a push up. Then I flipped onto my back knocking him away with my right arm. That's right. MY RIGHT ARM! THE ARM! OF DOOM!

... Owie... it hurts now... I think I broke my humourus bone! I quickly scampered away behind D3pa1 and hid there watching over her shoulder.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing!" I cried.

"It was an accident" J. said.

"No it wasn't, I need to see you in my office J. NOW" The teacher said "ALL GAMES CONTINUE!"

"But it was an accident! I trying to get the ball and I tripped then fell on top of her!"

"Save it!"

I slowly came out from behind Dpa1

"Wow, good thing we have a strict teacher" I said and hugged myself rubbing my arms "Guh... that was all too...gross... I'm batheing as soon as we get home..."

"I would too" Kakashi said "Well, now that our real teacher is gone, shall we continue playing?" I smiled and nodded hopping on one foot and punched my fist in the air like Rikku.

"Yeah! Let's go for it!" I cheered.

ʓʓʓ

It was almost the end of phys ed class. Our scores were pretty even, well, according to Kakashi who was actually keeping score.

"Ok, let's see, if we can get this then it's good for us!" Heihachi said "I'd like to say, it was an honour playing with you all"

A small breeze blew past.

"Whoa, you didn't have to get all poetic on us Hei-man" BM said

"Oh? Uh, sorry. It's a habit" Heihachi said rubbing behind his head.

"Ok, then let's go! This is now a C rank mission!" Kakashi said

"How about no rank, this is for fun!" I said happily "If you don't have fun then what's the point of playing?"

"Yeah no da!" Chichiri said and we all got into positions. I was serving and I whispered to myself.

"Gong yi tempai..." Yeah, I know I watch too much Xiaolin Showdown, but it's good luck! Don't make fun, I may have been a crappy server before but now I'm better!

"DUCK!"

"WHERE!" I shouted looking around "Oh... Why is everyone on the ground?"

"No offense Kiako, but we're kinda scared you're gonna hit us" Kakashi said

"Kinda scared?" BM said pulling his hat down. I sighed and served the ball seeing it fly over the net. Everyone jumped back onto their feet and began to play.

"Mine" Kakashi said bumping it over, then Serenah set it to Ashley who spiked it again.

"Oh no no da!"

"YAAAAA!" I dived trying to bump it up while instead smushed into the floor as the ball bounced off my head high into the air.

"HA!" Heihachi shouted triumphantly spiking the ball back into their court "Game over! We win!"

"What a relief..." I said rubbing my head and chest "Oww..."

"You took one for the team! Good job!" D3pa1 said slapping my back

"At least I'm useful one way" I grinned "Hooray! I'm useful!" I stood up and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Maybe I should start using a hair tie, my hair's getting awfuly long...

"Watch out!" I staggered forward just as the volley ball smashed into Chichiri's face sending him sprawling across the gym floor.

"Chichiri!"

"Chichiri-san are you ok!" Heihachi asked alarmed leaning over the monk.

"Chiri! Are you ok? What just happened!" I asked confused and picked Chichiri up by his shoulders. His face was flushed red and he was coughing.

"This is bad..." Kakashi said "Because of all the intoxications in the air and him being inside all day he's got some kind of cold or something"

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to hit him!" Ashley wailed "I don't want him to die! I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill him!"

"Shut the hell up you bitch! God!" D3pa1 shouted "You talk anymore and I'll beat the shit outta ya! Hear me?"

"We better get him home and fast" Heihachi said feeling Chichiri's forhead "He's burning up" I ran to the teacher's office just as J. was comnig out.

"Hey Kiako, I just-" he started before I shoved past him.

"Excuse me, could Chichiri, Heihachi, Kakashi and I be dismissed early?" I asked. Hey, it was last block before home time.

"Why's that?" the teacher asked walking out to the gym with me "Oh my!" she rushed over and felt Chiri's forhead too.

"Kiako, I wanna say that-" J. started again before I glared at him.

"I don't care what you wanna say maggot, you're not first priority here at the moment! So run along you worm!" I snapped taking on Albel's personality. I can do that, change personalities. T'is usefull at times.

"He's got a pretty high fever, ok, you know where he lives?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, we live near each other" I lied. More like we live WITH each other.

"Ok, you better call your parents, and if you take bus tell me where you live." I quickly explained "Ok, just take the 180 school special and it should drop you off right in front of your house. Go now!" I smiled and quickly bowed

"Thank you!" I said and picked Chichiri up trying to hold him up. I think he's concious, just, not, moving alot... Kakashi picked Chichiri off of me and put him on his back.

"I'll carry him, go get your things" he said.

"I'll go get our stuff" Heihachi said running to the boys locker room. I ran to the girls locker room snatching my clothing and running back out. No time to change!

ʓʓʓ

It didn't take us long to get home, as soon as we did I asked Kakashi to set Chichiri on my bed while I got a cool towel. I've had practice taking care of my mom and sister when they were sick, so at least I can do something instead of nothing. Kel and Zero came home a bit later and I ordered them around a bit. Get this, get that, bring me this, I need that, most of it being towels, blankets and pillows.

"I think he'll be ok, just needs some sleep" Kakashi said "Medicine would probably help too" I had already grabbed the upstairs phone and was dailing a number.

"Who're you calling?" Heihachi asked

"Ghost busters!" I said. Another breeze blew past "Ok ok bad joke, I'm phoning my grandma, she'll know what to do!"

"What will she do?"

"She'll bring soup... Lots and lots of chinese soup. They really work but they taste weird" I said and switched my language to chinese. She doesn't understand me completely in english yet... "Hello? Grandma?"

"Hello Kako! Did you eat? Where's your mother? Are you ok?" Grandma asked.

"Well, I didn't eat yet, mom's still in Australia and I'm fine. One of my friends is sick though, can you bring some soup?"

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's sick! I dunno what he has he's just sick!" I said. God, I love my grandma and all but she's just so damn dense!

"Ok, I'll make some soup. And I'll bring pork ribs too! And fruit ok?"

"Ok-"

"Ok bye!" She suddenly hung up on me. Just like that. Guhh...

"She's coming in a few" I said placing the phone in my pocket

"A few what?" Kel asked

"A few minutes?"

"A few seconds?"

"A few pieces?" Zero snorted before my might Pikachu jumbo plushie smacked him in the head.

"A few hours! Jeez!" I huffed.

"Da...?" Chichiri stirred and rubbing his head "Owwwww... no da..."

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Wow, alot of questions going on in this room.

"As Kiako-chan would say it, crummy no da..." Chichiri chuckled and coughed again.

"Stop talking and get some sleep" I instructed.

"Where am I no da?"

"In my room, don't worry, I changed the sheets a while ago" I said. Chichiri bolted up

"I can't sleep in your room no da!" he cried before going into another coughing fit.

"Stay down before I tie you down!" I threatened, hey it's the only way to keep a patient at bay. I can be a good doctor! Just... no...bloody stuff...

"But... Where will you sleep no da?" Chichiri asked laying back down on my pillow

"She'll sleep with you" Cliff said before getting hammered in the head by Kel, Hei, Kakashi and Zero. I just smiled. I gotta kill Cliff later...

"Um, it's ok. I'll sleep in my mom's room" I said "Now get some sleep, I'll get some medicine, if I can find it among the other junk..."

"Yes, you'll need it for tomorrow" Kakashi said

"At least you won't have to face the girls at school" Kel said.

ANNNNNND Heihachi curled up again...

"Sorry man sorry!" Kel apologized waving his hands franticly "Come on man get up! It's ok! Up! UP!"

"Can't... take it...walls...closing...in..."

"COME ON MAN! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Zero shouted shaking Heihachi like Kuro had the previous afternon

"GAAAAH! WAH-ah-AH-ah-AH!"

"Would you both cut it out!"

"EVERYONE OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT!" I cried pushing all of them out of the room

"Oow! Kiako you crushed my ribs!"

"Eh? Really?"

"No, I'm just playing you for a sucker"

"WHY YOU!"

BAM!

"OWWW! YOU BROKE MY NOSE AGAIN!"

"Oh sorry! Are you ok?"

"No thanks to you..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"AH! Kiako you didn't have to shove Zero down the stairs!" Heihachi cried.

"AHH! I DIDN'T SEE THE STAIRS THERE! ARE YOU OK ZERO?"

"Kill...me..."

ʓʓʓ

When the door bell rang, I opened it and was greeted by a death hug matching mine.

"Hello!" my grandma said

"Hello grandma," I gasped

"Kiako-chan, you're turning blue" Kakashi said from behind me.

"Ooh! You are all very tall!" Grandma said looking up at Kakashi, Heihachi, Kel, Zero and Cliff "Are these all your friends?"

"Yeah" I wasn't going to explain anything to her, she wouldn't understand plus my chinese vocabulary isn't THAT good that I can explain everything. Better to just do what I do best. Be obedient and try not to do anything stupid. (And hope none of them do anything stupid either... Better watch Zero...)

"So who needs the soup?" Grandma asked.

"Well, only-" I began

"Ah nevermind! Everyone needs to drink it! Keep you all healthy! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" My grandma said grabbing one of my pots and putting the soup inside of it to reboil it. Not that it needed to be boiled... she just made it for gods sakes!

"What'd she say?" Kel asked

"She said that we all have to drink the rice, GAH I mean the soup!" I said quickly correcting myself "Gah, I've got rice on the brain for some reason..."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Heihachi grinned.

"Ok! Who needed the soup you said?" my grandma asked holding up a bowl.

"Oh, uh, in my room" I said "Follow me" When we got to the top of the stairs and I knocked lightly while opening the door, my grandma almost dropped the bowl.

"Another man? In your bed? How inapproriate!" my grandma said. I sighed, here we go again... Superstitions...

"I know, now can we PLEASE give him the soup before he gets any worse?" I answered with my temple throbbing. I gave Chichiri a gently shake.

"No da?" Chichiri lifted his head slightly

"My grandma brought soup, it'll make you feel better" I said switching to english.

"I don't understand why you do the things you do Kiako, you idiot..." my grandma said shaking her head. See? EVEN MY GRANDMOTHER THINKS I'M AN IDIOT! Chichiri smiled

"Don't blame Kiako madame, it wasn't her fault no da" Chichiri said in chinese. I fell backwards

"You can speak chinese!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I can. no da" Chichiri said

"Ooh! Maybe there is one decent man in this house!" Grandma said sitting on the bed and giving Chichiri the soup.

"Grandma! Don't be mean!" I snapped

"Mean? How dare you call your grandmother mean! Now go serve the soup to your other friends" grandma snapped back. I exhaled trying not to verbally obliterate my grandma.

"Ok..." I said and left Grandma and Chichiri to converse in chinese, some of it I couldn't understand.

"Hey, you ok?" Kel asked

"Yes..." I growled picking up the bowls from the cupboard and pouring soup into them one by one.

"You don't look ok, I can see the steam coming from your head" Cliff said as I set a bowl in front of everyone

"I'm fine..."

Zero sniffed at the soup and waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Man this stuff smells weird!" he said "I ain't drinkin' it"

"Yeah, me neither, I think I might be the one to feel sick now..." Kel said "Kakashi what're you doing?"

"Drinking soup." Kakashi said simply pulling out a long bendy straw putting one end down his mask and the other in the soup "I'm just doing it creatively"

"Ok, but do we have to drink this?" Cliff asked

"Yes..." I replied feeling like I could rip him in half.

"Kiako!" my grandma called. I gritted my teeth and stormed up the stairs

"What..." my grandma came up to me.

"Bring this bowl downstairs and wash it" she instucted. I reached my hand out to take the bowl as I forced myself not to snatch it out of her hands.

"Ok..." I muttered turning on my heel

"And be quick about it! You always take so long to do one task" I screeched to a stop and glared at my grandma. Then, without a word, I snatched up my guitar case from the corner of my bedroom and walked away listening to her babbling to Chichiri, totally oblivious...

"I'm going to a walk!" I announced putting on my jacket then strapping my guitar to my back.

"But, it's 9:00 pm" Kel said. At least he's drinking his soup...

"Don't worry, I'll be back later..." I said slipping my shoes on.

"I'll come with you then" Kel said "I need to stretch anyways"

"No!" Everyone at the table stared at me, Heihachi's eyes were open again and the bowl was still at his mouth when he was sipping soup.

"Wha?"

"I need some time alone, sorry, we'll walk tomorrow ok Kel-san..." I said and closed the door behind me.

ʓʓʓ

I walked down my usual route, took a turn and headed to a nearby lake. Then I sat on the edge of the dark bank and took out my guitar and guitar pick from my pocket. I started plucking a few strings to warm up and began to play random Final Fantasy songs until I just kept playing On the other side of the mountain from FF VII. You know, that song that plays when it was Clouds memories and little Tifa was running around those weird mountains followed by little Cloud.

I layed back on the grass and looked up at the dark sky. Least I have some kind of talent besides being obnoixious... At least it was September, so it was kinda warm still. I continued to play until I had played the song for about a thousandth time. Better get home... I packed my guitar and stuff my pick back down my pocket and began walking back home. I grabbed the spare key again and unlocked the door then walked in. My grandma was gone, and everything was quiet in the house. Kel and Zero were the first people I saw sleeping on the couches. Hmm, for once they actually did something without me telling them to... How long as I gone? I walked upstairs as quiet as I could and went into my moms room setting my guitar beside my piano. Hey what can I say, I'm a very musical person. I stole a pair of my mom's PJ's and curled into her bed. Then almost immidiatly got up again and crept across the hall opening my room door a bit then sneaking in. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness then made my way to my bed. Good, at least Chiri's asleep. I smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Kiako-chan..."

"Hm?" I turned around seeing Chichiri looking up at me "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"

"No it's ok..." Chichiri sat up "You're grandmother sure likes to, talk no da"

"Yeah, I know" I said "Well, night"

"Wait, Kiako-chan, are you ok no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Fine, why?" Dammit...

"When you left you seemed really upset no da, your aura changed from what it normally was to something dark and scary da"

"Sorry, I was just moody. It won't happen again" I said walking to the door then closing it "Good night"

Authors notes: Blah... Skiing is painful... I went today and I fell over like, three times. My legs hurt and so do my arms, man, I'm gonna have hell in phys ed tomarrow... Sorry Fira-san for the confusion, I thought Get Backers was on Cartoon network. I had no idea there was an anime channel! Samurai Champloo is ok, still I kinda like Samurai 7. Hey you should watch Black Cat, Kuro introduced it to me. It's really tight! Oh, and by the way, J. really IS that bad (And worse...) Well, thanks for reading!


	36. Ice cubes

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced at the clock seeing it read like, 6:30 am. WAAAY too early for me to wake up usually. Let's see it was like...Thursday? First day of school was Mondy, no duh... then Tuesday went, and I think yesterday was Wednesday...Eh, whatever... I noticed I was in my mom's bed and sighed shaking my head. God, last night sucked... Alot... I got out of bed and dressed in the clothes I wore the day before. Hey they're still clean, might as well wear them again. I washed up and crept downstairs where everyone else seemed to still be asleep. I would've checked on Chichiri, but I might wake him up again. Then he'll never get better.

I let Kei Kei out to go potty and sat at the kitchen table resting my head on the surface. Man, I feel super crummy... I can't believe I snapped at Kel-san like that, and I was so...well...snappy. I better be nicer to everyone, especially Zero. He's endured most of my wrath since he got here, with the new broken nose and all... I stayed like that, my head buried in my arms until I heard a loud yawn.

"Ohiyou... (Good morning)" Heihachi yawned walking sleepily into the kitchen and sitting across from me "Kiako, why're you up so early? You're usually the last one to wake up"

"I just didn't feel like sleeping anymore." I said "You?"

"Nothing much, just kinda woke up on my own" A long pause passed through the table.

"So, you ok now?" Heihachi asked. I smiled

"Yeah, sorry about that. My grandma just kinda drove me insane for a while there..." Heihachi rubbed his cheeks.

"I see, my cheeks still hurt from when she was pulling on them..." he said. I thought of a chibi Heihachi getting his face stretched as my grandma pulled at his cheeks and I laughed.

"Well, I better start breakfast" I said standing up "Could you wake the others and tell them to get ready? Oh, but leave Chichiri, I think he's still asleep"

"Hai!" Heihachi said happily running off "Kel-san! Zero-san! Hurry up and wake up!"

"I don't wanna get up..." I heard Kel murmur and looked over the edge of the ledge that seperated the living room from the kitchen.

"But Kel-san! Arg, nevermind, I'll go wake up Zero-san" Hei said and shook the theif "Zero-san, wake up"

"Oh baby, I knew you wanted me!" Zero said still asleep as he grabbed Heihachi and began rubbing under his shirt "Man, you don't have much under that shirt do you... I wonder what I'll find under that skirt..."

"Stop! No! STOP GROPING ME!" Heihachi cried pulling away from him and using a cushion to smack him in the head. Zero just grabbed the cushion and buried his face in it.

"That's better... Oooh Cheesecake!"

"Arg, I'm never going near him again...Such vulgar thoughts..." Heihachi said hanging his head. I chuckled and opened the freezer

"Come here, I have an idea" I handed him an ice cube and grabbed two myself.

"Huh? What's this for?" Heihachi asked staring at the block melting in his hand

"When I give the signal, drop that cube down Cliff's shirt. I'll drop it down Zero's and Kel's shirts ok?" I said with a grin.

"What? Why?" Heihachi asked

"If they won't wake up gently, we'll have to wake them Kiako style! I used to do this to my dad when he wouldn't get off my bed since he fell asleep so fast" I explained.

"Ah I see! We're going to scare them awake! Eh, and Kakashi-sempai?"

"Leave him, he probably knows it's coming anyways..." I said "Now hurry and go downstairs!"

"Ok!" After a minute, I whistled softly then dropped the cube down Kel's shirt, then Zero's.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kel bolted up and shucked his shirt off "What the hell just went down my shirt?"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Zero screamed and threw his own shirt off "Oh man, I knew Shiva had cold hands but cold AND wet!"

"GAH! PUT YOUR SHIRTS BACK ON!" I cried covering my eyes before I fainted. AHHH! MY WEAKNESS!

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Heihachi screamed running up the stairs covering his head with his arms and the ice cube flew past him and bounced off my wall hitting him in the forhead anyways.

"THAT'S FOR RUINING MY DREAM! MIRAGE WAS IN IT FOR ONCE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Cliff roared picking the ice cube up again and shoving it down Hei's shirt rubbing it around

"KYAAAAH!"

"YOU LIKE THAT? HUH? COLD STUFF ON YOUR CHEST!"

"STOPPIT! WAAH!"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked poking his head out from the office "Oh... The ice cube down the shirt trick huh?"

"Yeah! I used to do it to my dad and it works!" I said proudly "Kel, Zero, Put your shirts back on before I pass out..."

"Are you sure? Get a look while you can!" Zero said

"NO! I HAVE TO MAKE BREAKFAST! DON'T...DISTRACT ME!" I cried running to the kitchen and smashing into the fridge "Owwww..."

"Kiako-chan, you have to be more careful no da"

"Chichiri? WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" I exclaimed rubbing my head "Get back now! Go! Before you get any more sick!"

"Actually, I feel better then ever no da!" Chichiri said stretching "You grandmother's soup really does work no na da"

"Arg, that stuff tasted gross... Blarge..." Cliff said letting his tongue hang out.

"Wow, really?" I said standing up and placing my hand on Chiri's forhead "You're right, you're cool as a cucumber!"

"Why cucumber?" Zero asked scratching his head

"What do want me to say, Banana?" I said then grinned "While we're all up, everyone get ready to go to school, I'm making eggs!"

"C-Cold... and...bruised..." Heihachi whimpered

"Opps, I rubbed the cube in too hard..." Cliff said flicking water off his hands.

"Dude, the sounded... Erotic" Zero grinned

"No pervertedness in the morning ok!"

"Yeah, you're gonna make Kiako faint again with all the hentai going on in your head..."

ʓʓʓ

"Phew, thought we'd never make it to school on time!" I said as we walked through the front doors

"You run slower then Cliff! It's a miracle we even got here!" Zero said slapping me over the head.

"Shut up... Before I hurt you..." I muttered

"I'd like to see you try!" Zero scoffed. I drew my leg back and kicked his shoe

"Meanie!" We walked to our lockers and everyone went to their business. Oh, I think I forgot something.

"KIIAAAAAAKOOO!" Vale cried running down the hall as everyone made way for the guy.

"Morning" I said with a wave and Vale glomped me while I just pat him on back. Baby steps first...Gotta learn not to run away like I used to...

"Good morning my dear! Ooh how I'd love to be greeted like this by you every morning!" Vale said

"I'm just in a good mood" I said looking down at him then giving him a push to seperate him from my waist "If you cling to me any more we'll have to go to the hospital to get surgically seperated"

"Yo"

"Yo, Kuro" I greeted lifting my arm "Glad to see ya!"

"Why? Did Cliff do something stupid again?" Kuro asked.

"Hey hey! Easy on the insults today!"

"Shut up fool..." I covered my mouth with my hand to snuffle my snort.

"Albel? Whoa man, you look way better in pants then that skimpy thing you call a skirt!" Cliff said with a wide grin on his face. I could tell he was enjoying seeing the general actually clothing. All Albel wore was a tank-top, an arm warmer (To replace his claw and cover whatever he hid under there...) and a pair of loose jeans. It was weird, because he kept fixing his pants and scowling

"I hate these clothing... I can barely move in them!" Albel growled

"Better then a skirt" I snickered.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" someone shreiked from down the hall way. We all peered from behind the corner seeing smoke emiting from the foods room.

"Oh my god... It has begun!" Kuro cried

"What has begun no da?"

"JESUS RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" D3pa1 shouted pushing BM down the hall. I quickly opened my locker door and hid behind it.

"Umm, what're you all doing?" Kratos asked

"Hiding." I replied.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

All the people that were in our current hallway screamed and scattered jumping onto benches and each other making everyone slip and slide on the massive amount of...Gunk on the floor spreading around the school.

"What in gods name is this stuff?" Zero shouted grabbing onto the edge top of a locker and hanging off from it avoiding the weird substance on the floor. D3pa1, Kuro and I all looked at each other.

"WAKKA!" the three of us shouted

"Hi ya!" Wakka said happily walking, well, more like swimming towards us in a pink apron and a mess of the gunk all over himself wearing it like some kinda freaking badge "I think I failed the cooking ya?"

"DIE!" Kuro roared while I held her back

"AH! Kel-san! Help me!" I cried as Kuro swung her fists around.

"I'm not going near her! She's volatile when angry! Haven't you noticed that?"

"Let go of me fool!" Kuro said bopping me in the nose

"Ah!" I let go and rubbed my face "That was uncalled for!"

"My dear Kiako has been hurt! I shall smite thou who have brought greif over my true love!" Vale said dramaticly with sparkles in the background behind him.

COMPLETE contrast to Kuro's fire blazed background of total darkness and doom.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Way. You. MAGGOT." Kuro said her fists clenched and she turned around to face Wakka, who was hiding behind...

Me... I began to panic and wave my arms in wild archs and circles screaming. Trust me. You don't want to be in the line of fire when Kuro is at her near max anger limit.

"Hey! I'm not a human meat shield! Don't I get a say in this!"

"Hm, this'll be like killing two morons with one good Ultima spell" Kuro said with one of her maliciouis ingenius grins.

"N-NOOOO!"

DING DING DING!

"Arg, you were lucky. Saved by the bell..." Kuro said rolling down her sleeves, hey when did she roll them UP? Well, at least I get to live a little longer...

"Er, yeah. See ya later" I said with a wave

"See ya" Kuro said casually as if nothing happened at all.

"See ya all later!" Kel said waving "Come on Vale, let's get going..."

"Unhand me you delinquent! No one shall touch me but Kiako! UNHAND ME!" Vale protested as Kel dragged him down the hall with Zero behind him shaking his head.

ʓʓʓ

"OHMIGOD, ARE YOU OK!" Ashley shreiked as soon as we got into the class room.

"Oh boy..." I muttered pushing through and setting my books on my desk

"It's the bitch squad, RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" D3pa1 shouted while laughing. I grinned, she always had a joke to pick me up...

"Um, I'm fine no da. Thanks to Kiako-chan... da" Chichiri said nervously while being buried in girls swooning over him. I curled my hands into fists trying to resist the urge to go kamakaze on these girls...

"Why do you call her Chan?" Erika asked

"Um, because she's my friend... no da?"

"I'm your friend too! Call me chan!"

"Yeah me too!"

"I wanna be a Chan!"

"Ano! Um, Kakashi-sempai no da!" Chichiri backed into the corner of the room. Kakashi cleared his throat and walked towards the girls.

"Excuse me, my friend is still recovering, please give him some space" Kakashi said charmingly. I snorted behind my hand when all the girls crowded around him.

"WOOOOW! YOU'RE SOOOO COOL!"

"He's HOT!"

"Ohmigod can I touch you!"

"Da..." Chichiri growned putting his head on his books "This world... Is scary no da..."

"I know..." Heihachi said with a smile "Hopefully nothing else unexpected happens."

"HI KIAKO!" I instantly steeled myself and hid behind a book as J. skipped towards us. I mean like, how many guys besides Wakka skip?

"Go away... What do you want?" I hissed.

"I glad to see you got to school with Chiri! And I'm glad Chiri could make it to school! I'm sure you took good care of him at your house!" I dropped my book and glanced up at him.

"How do you know Chiri was at my house?" I asked coldly feeling my Albel side take over.

"Well I saw you all go into your house at around 2:57 pm! And Chiri and Heihachi and Kakashi never came out of your house all night past 12:00 am!" J. said with that creepy grin. My inner chibi swore

Jesus Christ! What was with this kid?

"Whoa man... Stalker..." D3pa1 whispered to me.

_Come on, Think fast!_

I'm trying!

_Think FASTER!_

"So what if they came over?" I said trying not to growl "They're parents are out of the country, and since they're close friends I let them stay over at my house"

"But I never saw any cars go to your house!"

Ok, definately rather hang out with Vale then J.

"Do you follow me?" I asked "How do you know my every move and at the exact time?"

"Well I-" J. took a step towards me. Instantly Heihachi jumped between us blocking J. from coming another step towards me.

"Don't touch Kiako, or I swear on my honour as a samurai, I'll make sure you never walk again..." Heihachi growled, his brown eyes blazing and his hands curled into fists.

"Ooh I'm so scared." J. laughed and suddenly bounced Hei away with his gut. He then grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm touching her! See? I'm touching her! I'mtouchingher I'mtouchingher I'mtouchingher, EEEEEEEEK!" J. screamed his girly scream when my hand snapped over his wrist.

"Touch...me again... and I'll hurt you a thousand times more then Heihachi will..." I growled squeezing his wrist while J. screamed trying to pull away.

"Psst! Teacher!" D3pa1 warned and I let go of J. wrist while he went flying back into a shelf. I 'hmpf'ed and looked away taking out a pencil and eraser. Gotta look innocent some how. Heihachi also took his seat behind me and I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, for the back up" I said. Heihachi smiled back

"It was shabby"

"Kiako! Turn around and face the front! You can flirt with your boyfriend later" my math teacher said. I felt my face turn red and I grinned sheepishly while half the class chuckled. Well, most of the guys in the class chuckled, the girls just glared.

"Sorry." I apologized rubbing behind me head. D3pa1 smirked at me.

"Maybe you want Heihachi to give you the _Special Hug_"

"Uresai!" I whimpered punching her in the arm.

ʓʓ

"Yo..." I muttered waving at Kuro and the others as we made our way to the bleachers.

"Yo" Kuro replied feeding the seagulls more of her bread crust.

"Man, you looked like you just saw a hentai movie, what's up?" Kel asked, man... what timing...

"Well... we...we've started..." I burst out almost in tears "WE STARTED SOCIAL DANCE IN PHYS ED!"

DUN DUN DUN!

"So?" Zero shrugged "No big deal"

"No no no, VERY big deal. I have it next block!" I cried.

"Oh, you mean uh... that J. guy" Kel said and pat my back "I feel for you..."

"I really hope he doesn't try and dance with me, I can't stand him! He does weird stuff in class!" I exclaimed.

"Like what? He jerking himself?" Zero laughed. The part of the group that was in my class stared at him. "Oh... Gotch ya... the sick bastard..."

"I can't stand the guy! He keeps bugging me and I try to be nice but it's so hard!" I cried peeling my orange.

"Is he THAT bad?" Kel asked

"So bad, I would rather stay in a room with Vale then him"

"Whoa! Jeez that's EXTREME" Zero chuckled.

"Yes! I KNEW OUR LOVE WAS MEANT TO BE!" Vale sang and yelped when Zero slapped him in the head

"Don't get ahead of yourself..." he muttered sipping from his soda can.

"Who are you to judge you infidel! No one would love Kiako more then I!"

"Stop arguing..." Kratos said shaking his head. I smiled and looked up at one of the steps of the bleachers.

"Eh? Why is Albel looking more...scary then usual...?" I asked pointing at the cold general. Cliff broke out laughing

"Oh man! I was so funny! A guy...a guy..." Cliff howled holding his stomach laughing

"GR... SHUT UP YOU MAGGOT!" Albel roared swiping at Cliff who rolled out of the way.

"What happened? Spit it out come on!" D3pa1 urged.

"There's this guy that was in our class...and he...Oh MAN!" Cliff grinned "He asked Albel out!"

"EH!" everyone stopped what they were doing and Heihachi... Poor Hei fell off the bleachers with shock.

"He thought Albel was a girl! HAHAAHAHHHAAH!" Cliff laughed insanely. I was laughing too until it occured to me.

"Hey uh, Cliff, where's that guy now?"

"Oh him? He's-"

"In the healing building" Albel snapped.

"YOU HOSPITALIZED THE POOR GUY?"

"Whoa... that's scary..." Heihachi said jumping back up

"Yeah no da..."

"Well, now we know not to poke fun at Albel, right Kiako?" Kakashi said eyeing me and I knew he was talking about me making fun of Albels skirt

"Yup." I squeaked.

"Bells gonna ring, let's get in now before we're late" Kuro said snapping shut her locket watch. It's really cute, shaped like a silver lady bug. Course, I think my Full Metal Alchemist pocket watch is kinda cooler, inconvenient, but cooler! Ok enough about clocks...

Authors notes: Yeah, that's all I'm writing for this chapter. My inspiration for this fic is kinda dwindling... I have the next part of the story planned out, just not this normal world part! (Plus, I've been focusing on a Sigma 6 fanfic, which I will not publish mind you all and it's kinda going nicely...) Aw well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh man, Skiing hurts... We went on this bumpy steep run that was a black diamond level and I got some SERIOUS air! But then I wiped out and got my glasses and goggles frosted XD

To Fira-san: DON'T SAY YOU'RE TALENTLESS! YOU HAVE TALENT! YOUR TALENT IT WRITING FICS AND OTHER STUFF!

Kel: Like what?

Me: I dunno...


	37. Social Dancing is painful

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey cool, you're in our phys ed class!" Kel said happily slapping me on the back

"Yeah, they combined a bunch of phys ed classes together and everyone dances"

"Kuro! You're in our phys ed class too? I had no idea!" I said happily "We can all dance together!"

"As if I'd be caught dancing with you!" Kuro laughed "By the way, where's Hao-sama?"

"I think he left, he didn't want to do this Social dancing so he just walked away" Kratos said brushing his hair from his eyes..

"Ok class! Welcome to Social Dance! Now in this unit, you will practice rhythem, dance steps-" the teacher announced. Well, the guy one, we have two teachers now, a girl and guy teacher. Eh, the guy I guess is Mr. S and the lady is Miss. D.

"I hope we do that Crazy Legs dance, that was fun!" I squeaked enthusiastically. Hey I get excited when I like doing something!

"-And interaction with the opposite sex" D3pa1 and I fell over while Kuro just shook her head. All was silent.

"Whoo hoo!" Zero cheered "Come and get me ladies!"

"And for couple dances, guys, You have to go with a girl and don't go EWW after you've touched her. Don't shower in Axe body spray to try and drown her but..." Mr. S continued on and on about guys staying away from girls with cooties and they should be nice and yeah yeah yeah... Miss. D took the mike from Mr. S.

"Ladies! You wait for the guy to go to you, he should be considerate and ask you nicely if you want to dance. And don't say NO just because he isn't cute or you don't think he's cool enough for you and..." Blah blah blah, more with the rules and stuff...

"Psst!"

"Hm?" I looked behind me seeing Heihachi with his hands clapped together and his childish smile.

"I'll be your partner if you'll be mine" he said and quickly glanced at the girls waving at him "I'm scared..."

"Well..." I looked at Chichiri and Kakashi.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine no da" Chichiri said

"Yeah, Heihachi still has that phobia"

"Sorry!" Heihachi said quickly.

"Ok, now let's start with some review!" Mr. S announced "Start the music!"

"Oh god... not the Cadilac Ranch dance!" Kuro cried as we all got into lines

"Cadilac Ranch dance?" Kratos said raising his eye brow "I don't think I understand..."

"Heel heel! Toe toe, heel side, toe side, slap slap!" the teacher instructed through the microphone.

"I'm not doing this... Dancing's for idiots..." Leon said shaking his head

"If you want a mark, you better dance!" Cliff said following the teacher's steps.

"Not on your life fool, I'll die before I dance!" Albel snapped

"A warrior who can't dance is a clumsy one mind you" Kakashi said. How can that be true...? I can dance, yet I'm the clumsiest person I know! But personally...

I was having a blast! It's not that I hated dancing, I loved it. Just... I hated couple dancing...

"No da!" Chichiri cried almost getting run over by a couple of dancing guys "This is scary no da!"

"I-I'm so lost..." BM grumbled almost tripping into D3pa1.

"This is fun!" Heihachi shouted happily dancing "It reminds me of when I was at the Firefly inn!"

"Man, I can't dance to this music..." Kel-san muttered "I need rap!"

"I know eh? Makes you feel like a hill billy" D3pa1 said clapping her hands.

"I can't sqaure dance, I can break dance, but not square dance." Kel frowned. Kakashi said nothing but danced with a smile no less, I could tell by glint in his eye. When the song ended chatter erupted around the gym.

"That was really fun! I might want to do it again, I don't see why you don't like Social Dance Kiako-chan" Heihachi said

"Wait for it..." I muttered.

"Ok everyone! Grab a partner, we're going to do the Jive!" Miss. D announced.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" all the girls ran to their partners grabbing the guys by the arm and dragging them away. Poor Kakashi, Zero, Kel, Kratos, Leon, Cliff and Vale were having a Tug O war!

"I wanna dance with him!" one girl complained pulling on Kels arm

"Noway! I saw him first so back off!" another shouted yanking Kel back.

"Hey hey hey! I only have two arms!"

I sighed shaking my head and smiled at Heihachi.

"Well, shall we pair up?" I said patting him on the shoulder

"Ok!" he replied with a hint of relief. I saw a few girls walk away with looks of disappointment on their faces. Man, I had no idea everyone would be that loved here!

"My dear Kiako, Your beauty shines like a rose, your smile illuminates even the darkest of nights." Vale said holding out a rose to me "Will you dance with me?" he smiled and I swear I saw one of those shiny things on his teeth.

"Sorry, Heihachi already asked me" I apologized

"What? WHEN!"

"At the beginning of the class"

"NOOO! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY KIAKO AREN'T YOU!" Vale shouted pointing acussingly at Heihachi while everyone stared.

"W-Wha? No... I- ano, I didn't know you wanted to dance with her" Heihachi stuttered while Vale backed him into the gym wall

"I shall duel you, for the honour.. No... The privilage, to dance with Kiako!" Vale said reaching into his pocket, just to find his sword wasn't there.

"Sorry man, I had Vivi disarm you" D3pa1 said. My inner chibi practaclly FAINTED from pure joy. THANK GOD!

"Curses! Then I challange you to a duel as soon as we get home!" Vale said taking out a silk glove and slapping Heihachi across the face then stomping away. Heihachi stood there dumbstruck holding his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I asked walking up to him. He smiled

"Yeah, no worries Kiako-chan. Just I have to do one thing..." he jogged to Vale and tapped him on the shoulder.

"YES KIAKO? Oh...It's just you..."

"Um, yeah. I have something to say, if I may" Heihachi said digging his hand into his pocket he pulled out his work glove and smacked Vale in the face.

"How dare you-!" Vale started before Heihachi shouted into his face

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLNGE!" with that he jogged back to where I was standing leaving Vale with his mouth hanging open and a black background with a spot light on him.

"Whoa man, that was off glass, WAY OFF GLASS!" Kel cheered, Zero had this dopey grin on his face.

"Um, it was shabby?" Heihachi said rubbing behind his head with a small smile.

"Alright, everyone has their partners?" Miss. D asked "Good, now here are the steps" she went to Mr. S and they held hands

"Don't step on me" Mr. S taunted before Miss. D dug her heel into his foot.

"Ok, now the steps"

It didn't take us too long to get the steps right, it was really simple. For some reason, whenever we did some kind of move that twirled the girl around I never stopped giggling and shouting out a

"WHEEE!" Wakka seemed to have been enjoying himself too.

"WHHHHEEEEEE YA!" Wakka was swinging his partner in a giant circle creating a swirling vortex of terror knocking over any people who stood in his way. Including the teachers!

Heihachi would laugh when I accidently twirled into him from dizziness.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded

"Yuppers! The is the most fun I've ever had doing a couple dance!" I replied and he twirled me out "WHEE! Whaa!" Heihachi twirled me back in and I stumbled on my shoe falling right into him as he caught me. We both laughed as I continued apologizing and we started again. I swear I could see Vale from the other side of the gym with this purple fire aura flaring around him making his partner take a few steps away.

ʓʓʓ

"That was fun!" I said happily jumping into the air. Man, it's really starting to get cold...I think it's like...Sept. 30? Oh god... no...THE MONTH IS UP! That only means...

"MY LOVE! I AM NOW ABLE TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR HOME!" Vale said popping up in front of me

"WAAAH!" I ran right into him and he grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh, are you cold my little love? Maybe I should how do you say, Warm you up?" he said licking his lips and leaning forward towards me.

"Vale I, um, Hey..." I pulled my face back to avoid Vale and grabbed the closest person and puttnig them in between Vale and myself.

"ARRRRG!" Vale screamed like Charlie Brown coughing and wiping his tongue with a handkerchief while Wakka wiped his tongue on a tree.

"THAT TASTED FUNNY YA!" Wakka cried

"MY MOUTH HAS FOREVER BEEN DEFILED!"

"Whoa, nice thinking" Kuro said

"Really!" I hardly ever hear something from her without an insult to go with it! Ok well, I'm exaggerating but...

"You gotta be faster though, you babbled for like, 2 seconds before you thought to use Wakka as a shield"

See? There we go.

"We better hurry, or we'll miss the bus"

"Yay! The bust no da!"

"BUS!" we climbed on and rode back home. And that's all... Well come on since when does anything happen on a bus?

"Phew! Home sweet home!" I said throwing my backpack to the far corner of the living room

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Cliff said stretching then sticking his hand into the cookie jar and pulling out... HEY!

"Cliff you can't eat all of those by yourself!" I cried pointing at the fifteen cookies that were in his hand

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well, you could at least share them" Kel said snatching three from Cliffs hand "Anyone got milk?"

"Geez you guys eat like crazy! I'm going to run of food if this keeps up!"

"Speaking of food, what're we gonna eat for supper?" Kel asked. I was already rummaging through the fridge.

"Well... I have some beef brisket and some potatoes, I think I'll make curry" I said "That ok?"

"So long as it's food I'll eat anything!" Kel laughed rubbing behind his head.

"You mean so long as it's EDIBLE" Zero emphasized, I tossed a potato at him

"Shut up and help me peel..." I grumbled.

ʓʓʓ

"Left left! Go left!" Kel shouted

"No no! Go right!"

"STOP CONFUSING MEE!" I cried mashing at the PS controller and then Vincent suddenly died "NOOOOO! VINCENT DIED!"

"Jeez, it took you how long to try and beat his game?" Kel asked pointing at the Final Fantasy VII Game Over screen.

"About, two years, so add two more..." I quickly counted my fingers "Four. Four years to try and beat FF VII"

"Oh god, you're pathetic..." Zero said shaking his head and snatching the controller "Move aside, let the master handle this"

"OH No! You ain't handling this! Give it here!" Kel said grabbing at the controller while Zero held it from his reach while pushing Kel back with his foot

"AS IF!"

"LEMME!"

"You both can try and beat Sephiroth! Oh, I better check on the curry" I hopped to my feet and dashed to the kitchen.

Only to see Vale... With a knife in his hand... WAIT A SEC A KNIFE?

"Oh my dear! How nice of you to come in!" Vale said licking the blade

"Vale, what're you..." I was ready to hurl a chair at him anytime I need to. DON'T TELL ME HE'S GONE PSYCHO TOO!

"I was about to share this apple with you! Will you join me?" he said holding up a plate. I fell over.

"DON'T DO THAT I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOMICIDAL ON ME!" I cried

"Oh not to worry! I shall protect you from any homicidal fools! Now, will you consume this apple I have cut for you?"

Well, I didn't really wanna eat the apple, but that would be kinda rude to Vale. On second thought, when DOES he ever do work?

"Um, ok... Thanks" I said taking a piece and taking a bite. Vale looked like he had just stopped proverty and world hunger with the way he was beaming and crying.

"YES! YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THE ONE THING I GAVE TO YOU! OH THIS BRINGS SUCH JOY INTO MY HEART! WE MUST BE TOGETHER KIAKO! WE MUST!"

"Hey guys! Curry's ready!" I called.

"Huh?" Vale looked around aimlessly and gocked at me standing infront of the stove.

Opps, I guess he didn't notice I walked away...

"Yay! Rice! Itadakimasu!" Heihachi said and began shoveling food into his mouth while everyone else began eatting.

"Grah... why's it so spicy..." Zero hissed fanning himself

"Well if it's too spicy then drink milk!" I said standing up and getting a few glasses "Anyone else want any?" Practicaly everyone's hand shot up expect for Heihachi, who seemed to have devoured his rice and curry. I couldn't help but grin to myself. Man, this was like taking care of a freaking family! But for soem reason, I seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh my Kiako! This is like I dreamed! You as my wife, I as your husband taking care of these little children!" Vale said hugging be from behind.

Ok, maybe I'm enjoying it too much...

"VALE GET OFF OF ME!"

ʓʓʓ

Closing the door behind me and locking it I heaved a sigh. Geez, for a rich guy that seems to do no labour at all Vale sure can cling hard... It took Zero, Heihachi and Kel just to get him away from me! The guy has determination I tell ya... Trotting to the other side of the room I switched on a lamp and sat on a bench.

The piano bench.

It's actually been a while since I've played. Being in the anime/game world and all... But it was a Friday and I guess I better practice... I pulled out a few sheets of music and composed myself. Then slowly, my fingers danced across the keys as the piano sang out Tifa's Theme. Yeah, I'm a real fan of Final Fantasy music... Well, mostly I can play the simple piano solos. Like Yuna's theme, Yuna's Ballad, To Zanarkand, World theme for FF VII, You're not alone for FF IX, Rikku's theme, Suteki De na and a buncha other songs. I even knew some anime songs too, like the Naruto ending for the Jap version and that Brothers song from FMA. I might even know how to play the Samurai 7 theme song on guitar a bit...

I finished the song letting the last keys ring and I grinned. I STILL HAD THE MAGIC MUSICAL TOUCH! WHOO HEE YA! I quickly set up Yuna's theme and played that too for about, half an hour. My inner chibi made a face with her tongue sticking out holding up a sign that said, 'SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVER PRACTICE PIANO!'

"Hey Kiako! Hurry up and get down here!" Kel called

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs jumping the last two and spun into the living room "Yeah?"

"Check this out! I had a counter part too! I'm talking t him now!" Kel said pointing at my laptop screen as it typed away a few messages.

Fira-san: So yeah, you're in the 11th grade now, I've been taking over while you were off fixin gadgets and fightin monsters.

Kel: Well do you mind still takin over while I stay at Kiako's house? At least until I find a way to get back?

"If he wants to leave..." Zero retorted.

Fira-san: Yea I hooked this really sexy lookin puerto rican mama we're makin' plans to go off to college

Kel: O.o your kiddin me?

"He sounds serious enough, HA! YOU GOT DUMPED FOR A CLONE!" Zero laughed poking at Kel's dreadlocked head. Kel sighed

Kel: Well, good luck to you then man

Fira-san: CAAAN DO!

Authors notes: Yeah, this chapter was short too.. Gomen! I just have to get these done as fast as possible. And since the real world isn't as interesting as the game/anime worlds, there's not much to write about. Don't worry though, the chapters when we go back to the worlds are ALOT longer than these.

Another reason why I have to get these done, I'm going to Vancouver on the 20th to the 26th to visit my aunt for X-mas. I can't work on stuff there cause she uses a laptop that my floppy disk doesn't fit into -.-; So, yeah. If I disappear then I'm in B.C. Another little note, the G.I. Joe Sigma 6 fic MIGHT be published because Fira-nii san is angry that I said I wouldn't. I WANT TO LIVE! So uh, yeah. It might be published after I make a few adjustments so the fic ain't weird and stuff. Later people! Thanks for reading!


	38. Birthday Bumps

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up and grinned jumping out of bed and washed up combing my hair neatly to the right side of my head and cleaning my glasses lenses. I ran back to my room closing the door and dressing into a black hoody shirt and jeans then slipped on my fingerless Naruto gloves. I knew everyone was already downstairs and jumped half the whole flight of stairs landing with a loud THUD.

"Morning everyone!" I called happily hopping on one foot like Rikku. Actually, now that I think about it my actions are a little like Rikku's, just not my dressing style... I saw Wakka with that dopey grin on his face

"GOOD MORNING YA?"

"Morning!"

"YAY!" we both held hands and began jumping up and down. Maybe Wakka and I do have similarities...

"Well someone's in a good mood" Kakashi said "Care to share why?" I shrugged smiling

"I just am"

"Maybe she got some last night, EH?" Zero chuckled nudging Cliff in the side until a frying pan collided with his face. I looked to see Chichiri innocently chewing on a banana with his eyebrows creased together. It kinda looked like he was glaring holes into the screened windows.

"So, why are you so happy Kiako-chan?" Heihachi asked

"You'll have to wait until we get to school" I said with a michevious grin "So, you guys all hungry?"

"Nah, we all ate cereal." Cliff said

"I ate left over rice!"

"Of course you did! You always eat rice!"

"You should never waste good rice!"

"Man, I got a Science test today... I think I'll just blow it" Kel said leaning back in his chair.

"You're going to fail it on PURPOSE?" I asked fixing myself some toast, I'm not really into cereal, unless it's Life cereal!

"No, I'm not taking it at all." Kel said A Matter O Factly "I've got myself an important fight to go to anyways"

"Cool, count me in" Zero said "I'm betting two bucks that you lose"

"You wanna bet that I can kick your ass?"

I almost juggled my toast onto the floor "YOU'RE BOTH SKIPPING CLASS? KEL-SAN I'M SHOCKED!"

"Yeah, so? It's so boring..." Zero said propping his chin up with his hand

"But it's important! If you don't like the test do what I do." I swallowed a bit of my toast "Wing it"

"You mean you never study for your tests? Then how come you always get over 80 in Social, Science and LA no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I dunno, I just do. Math I try and remember to study for. I'm good in everything but math."

"Alright alright, enough about school... Aren't we missing someone?" Kakashi said with his hands folded in front of him.

"Hey yeah, where's Mr. Purple?"

"You're one to talk Puffy cakes" I snickered.

"GRAH! YOU STILL REMEMBER!" Zero cried jumping up "Now I'll have to kill you"

"NINJA PUFFY CAKES!" I shouted before running up the stairs

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT A CAKE!"

ʓʓʓ

We all quickly ran to our classes and sat listening to the announcements start.

"GOOD MORNING! Today is October 8th and here are your announcements!" there was the sound of the mic being passed to the next person. Who sounded very very... VERY Familiar...

"Congratulations to our Lion Volleyball team for making it into the finals ya? They're playing at home and are sure to win! Good luck to them ya? Go Lions go! Ya? Ya ya ya! Kiako! Sir Kuro and Dpa1! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" D3pa1 hid her head in her arms.

"My GOD he's gonna kill us all..." she grumbled.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU MISS ME? Ya?"

"Give back the mic!"

"No! I'm not done yet ya?"

"YOU ARE NOW SO GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS!"

"WAAAH! YOU'RE MEAN!" you could practically hear Wakka screaming in the background as most likely student counsel members dragged him away and threw him in the hall.

"Um sorry for the interruption there folks, now..." the girl cleared her throat "We give a happy birthday to Kaiko Ornatear!"

"Huoa!" I kinda croaked letting my head hit my desk "Every year they never pronounce my name right!"

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say so this morning?" Kakashi asked poking me in the side with his pencil "It would've saved you a lump on your head"

"I just didn't want to say" I replied "Arg, I still can't believe the said my name wrong... It's not that hard!"

"People at our school nowadays are retarded, you should now that by now Kiako" Dpa1 said scribbling on her binder.

"Well, um... Happy birthday then? No da?" Chichiri said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, Happy birthday Kiako-chan" Heihachi said "We should have a party when we get home!"

"I'll make the cake"

Everyone stared at Kakashi.

"You know how to bake a cake?" BM questioned

"Yeah, it's not that hard"

"Whoa, a cake baking ninja? Never would've thought of that" D3pa1 said "Don't worry KAIKO, we could always change your name to GEICO and you'll save more on your car!"

"Jee, thanks Dpa1..."

ʓʓʓ

So yeah, we managed to survive the first few blocks of school and were like on... Uh, I think forth block. Great, Math...

My worst subject...

"So yeah, BM tipped on the rug and hit his head on the bath tub cause he thought it was the toilet" D3pa1 told as we walked into the class room

"Hey! I was sleep walking ok" We all laughed making way to our desks. Then I stopped.

I swear, someone in heaven or hell hates me for some reason...

There sitting in MY desk, on MY chair, was some kinda morphed J. He cut his hair so it was short and gave his hair some uneven blonde highlights, he even got new duds, er, clothes. Yeah.

"Oh Fu-" I quickly switched my choice of words "...FUDGSICLE!"

"Fudgesicle no da? What's a fudgesicle?"

"Uh, nothing" I said quickly "J. please get outta my desk..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBO!" he blathered out.

My inner chibi got one of those angry marks.

"My name...is not... Bobo"

"Hiya Bobo!" BM called. I punched him in the arm "Ow ow ok ok! Kaiko is it then" I lifted up a nearby chair threateningly. "OK OK! KIAKO! I'M SORRY!"

"Yare yare..." I muttered placing the chair back on the ground "This is not my day..."

"Even though it's our birthday no da?"

I nodded miserably. Then my inner chibi gave her head a shake and got that Flames of Determination background. There is no way I'm letting J. ruin this day for me! I had a birthday with my favorite characters by my side, what else could I ask for? The class ended quickly and I practically ran to my locker.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" I called laughing and popped my locker open-

Only for a single rose to fall out.

I stood there for a few moments shocked. Seriously, I've never gotten flowers or any kind of gift from anyone, so it was really, REALLY new to me.

"Kiako? What's wrong your starting to go into shock." Dpa1 asked me then gasped "WHO IN GODS NAME GAVE YOU THAT?"

"I haven't the faintest clue..." I said picking the rose up.

"What's that Kiako-chan?" Heihachi asked peeking over my shoulder "Ooh! Who gave you that?"

"I don't know, there's a card attached to it though" I flipped over the little piece of paper tied to the stem of the flower "Happy Birthday, have a good one"

"From...?" Kakashi said waving me on

"It's says from someone who's got your back" I said and smiled holding the flower "I can't wait to show everyone else!"

"Are you sure it ain't from Vale?" D3pa1 asked

"No, he'd give a dozen, not just one" Kakashi said "Knowing him anyways" I grabbed my lunch along with my flower and we all ran to the bleachers.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in my locker!" I shouted waving

"You finally found that bread mold?" Kuro said sarcasticly

"What? No! Someone gave me this for my birthday!" I said happily showing Kuro the rose "Isn't it pretty?"

"More like cheesy, who gave it to you?"

"I dunno, but whoever gave it to me I think is really sweet!" I smiled

"You're always amused by the most simple of things..." Leon said shaking his head "I hate morons..."

"Hey hey, by nice! I shouldn't have to undergo my normal torture dose on my own birthday" I said and looked at the rose "I wonder who it's from?"

"Ok enough of that..." Kel said checking the watch he borrowed from my cousin "Hm, fight's gonna start soon, later!"

"MATTE (WAIT!)!" I shouted jumping in front of him "You're still going to go to the fight?"

"Yeah, I ain't the type to chicken out. You should know that by now Kiako" Kel said then grinned "I won't lose, don't worry. Yo Zero! Let's go!"

"Keep your shorts on I'm coming!" Zero hollered

"You can eat my shorts!"

"LIKE I'D WANNA!"

ʓʓʓ

"Is Kel-san going to be ok no da?" Chichiri asked as we joined the quickly forming crowd in the outside basketball court.

"He's a good fighter, if he can survive in the other worlds then he'll do fine here" Kakashi said

"But this is the real world! No magic or anything! Well, expect for Chichiri's poly morphing. How's he going to be ok?" I said nervously chewing on my thumbnail.

"You see, everything is handicaped in this world. Some of the qualities you had in our worlds are removed when you enter your world." Kakashi explained "Kuro lost her magical abilities, you lost your demonic form and Kel lost his brain power"

"So Kel is a bigger idiot in this world then the other worlds? God I truly am surrounded by idiots... Some how, I want to go back to the Final Fantasy world just to have SOMEONE intellegent to talk to" Kuro grumbled "At least I could've taken out my stress by meditating and setting Kiako on fire..."

"HA! In your face! I didn't lose any special qualities!" D3pa1 pointed and laughed "IN YO FACE!"

"Sh, the fight's gonna start" Zero said tossing around a toonie. He REALLY wants to win that bet...

"You ready to lose punk?" a boy said cracking his knuckles.

"Eh?" Kel said picking at his ear "Sorry man, wasn't paying attention"

"FO SHIT MAN!" the boy punched at Kel who nimbly stepped back

"Ooh, the fight started already? I had no idea!" he said in a surprised tone.

"Get back here and fight! Or are you chicken to lose?" the boy sneered side kicking at Kel, who stepped to the side revealing a basket ball pole behind him.

"Dude, you sure are careless" Kel said scratching his head while the boy howled and cussed hopping on one foot.

"Ha! The maggot actually hurt himself!" Kuro laughed "This is more entertaining then I thought"

"Son ova..." the boy grumbled before his head crashed into the basketball pole knocking him out.

"You looked like you were having troubles with your head, I just helped you along!" Kel said in an almost cheerful way, then he punched the boy in the nose and spun on his back with some kinda break dancing move kicking the guy in the face a buncha times!

IT

WAS

WICKED!

My inner chibi threw her arms in the air spinning in circles on a computer swivel chair. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oooh now my brain's dizzy and hurts...

"He looks like he's enjoying himself..." Hao said stepping up behind Kuro.

"AAHHHH!" I jumped back in a panic and crashed into a nearby fence.

"What the hell! That was like, 2 minutes reaction time!"

"Very slow reflexes... I see..."

"Well, I won!" Kel said bounding over to where we were watching "Cough up the cash!"

"Dammit... next time I'm gonna rig your fight..." Zero murmured.

ʓʓʓ

I yawned and stretched back on my bed. Well, we kinda had a party. Kuro came over to decorate my cake! It looked too good to eat! But we did anyways... Kakashi-sensei sure can bake up a storm... He even made brownies! I didn't really get any presents, Kuro and D3pa1 gave me money, along with hand drawn cards! Kuro's card had drawings of my favorite characters and Wakka holding a cake that looked like it was baked from two bombs and a dead turkey with a question mark beside it. D3pa1's card had a picture of Kakashi saying Happy birthday, a chibi Kiako going insane saying I'M SO HAPPY! and Kakashi asking her later

Kakashi: Ok, I said happy birthday. Where's my money?

D3pa1: Sh...

Heh, Vale's present was a giant bundle of roses and a preposal. Same old Vale... Cliff and Kel gave me birthday bumps...

My butt still hurts...

When I woke up the next day, there were like, flowers on my desk. I almost ate them I was so deprived of breakfast! Well, anywho... They all had these teeny tiny cards on them.

Happy birthday no da!- Chichiri

Happy Birthday, I would've given a better present but I don't like the shops in this world... Nor do I know where they are... -Heihachi

Hee hee, there was even a tiny chibi Hei on the corner of the card with an anime sweat drop that Hei probably doodled on.

Kakashi's had no real message, just a Happy B-day, but he did leave daffodiles! Chiri left a gladiola and Hei...Well... He left me a daisy.

XD Was my inner chibi's response. This is really a shock... I've never gotten this many flowers... ESPECIALLY NOT FROM FAVORITE CHARACTERS!

Well, better enjoy this while I can! I'm still wondering though about that rose... Zero turned really pale when I showed the flower then he turned red when I said it was sweet, but then he turned green cause Wakka probably did something disgusting...

... AHHHH! HIS FACE IS DIFFERENT COLORED! HE'S BEING POSSESSED BY CHRISTMAS! NOOOOO! I GOTTA SAVE HIM!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Authros notes: Hey guys! Sorry this couldn't be any longer... I gotta leave in like... a few hours to Vancouver. I just wanted to post this before any more days past.. Gotta keep up with the seasons! WAAAH! I'M SO FAR BEHIND! Er, anyways... I hope you all have a Very Happy Merry Christmas!

Kuro: It's just Merry! No Happy! Grr... (Fuming...)

By the way, the XD face is suppose to be looked at side ways so it looks like the face has X for eyes and the D looks kinda like a mouth.


	39. Christmas miracle

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows down) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It... It's freezing..." Kel sniffled "ACHOO!"

"Well it is winter, what did you expect?" Kuro asked "By the way, what're you all going to do for christmas? It's like, in two days" I put my hand on my chin into the smile gesture.

"Well, I came with this somewhat brilliant idea" I grinned

"Oh no! Not the sock length scarfs!" D3pa1 cried. I fell off the bench we were sitting on.

"NO! The only thing I had in mind is, well, since our folks aren't home, we should all have a christmas sleep over!" I said happily "It can be at my place and will last for the whole christmas weekend! There's a cherry wood chest in the middle of the living room but Cliff and a few others can move that outta the way so we could all sleep there"

"YES! I SHALL SLEEP BY YOUR SIDE AND GUARD YOU! IF YOU ARE COLD, I SHALL KEEP YOU WARM IN MY LOVING ARMS! AND- GAA!"

"You're sleeping on the other side of the room you looney dork!" Cliff said unsticking Vale from me.

"NOOOOO!"

"Cool, we've been wanting to have a sleep over for quite a while" Kuro said with a smile

"Yeah, we can tell stories!" D3pa1 said and zoomed a few centimeters from my face making her scary face "WE CAN TELL GHOST STORIES!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I cried falling off the bench again "Dammit stop doing that! You know I get jumpy!"

"You never used to be this jumpy, I think..." Kakashi said fixing the black ribbon over his eye.

"So yeah, we can tell stories, and wait for Santa Claus to come!" I said "Jolly old Saint Nick I'm a gonna see ya!"

"You still believe in Santa? You're more dumb then I thought..." Zero said smacking me in the back of my head

"Meep! Nothing wrong with believing Santa!" I whimpered "Besides, as soon as I see him he's getting a hug!"

"OMG SHE'S GONNA KILL SANTA!" D3pa1 shouted "HURRY KURO! CONTAINMENT MANUVERS!"

"Right!"

"WAAAAARRRK!" I squacked readying myself to run.

"Um, Kiako-chan, what is christmas no da?" Chichiri asked. Everyone stared at him

"Actually, now that I think about it I don't know what christmas is either" Heihachi said tapping his chin. A few others agreed.

"Oh lordy loo... Guys, we've got some work to do..." I said shaking my head.

ʓʓʓ

"Good morning! Today is December 23rd and here are your announcments!"

"Do they do these every morning? It's all so repeatative" BM said resting his head on his desk as the announcements dragged and drizzled on and on.

"Yeah, seems some of these preps got nothing else to do so they just do announcements" D3pa1 said.

"-And there's an event for this snowy holiday season! Organized by our very own Ashley from the student counsil, There will be a rose exchange!"

"Rose exchange?" gossip exploded through our room.

"The rule is that you must give a red rose to a person you really like! A close friend? Maybe you're dream guy or gal that's been walking around your mind! If you give the red rose to them, you're giving them the message 'I Love you!' if you get a red rose, you use either a white or yellow rose for your reply! White for yes, Yellow for no."

"Oh my god... not another stupid event..." D3pa1 muttered "How cheesy..." I SWEAR I just wanted her to shut up! Besides, I wanted to listen to the rest of the rules...

"If you get a yellow, don't feel bad you poor fellow. It you get white, you get together with the person who gave you the red rose and dance all night!"

"Sounds interesting, I suppose" I said. DAMN STRAIGHT IT'S INTERESTING! But... I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up or anything...

Who would give me a flower that meant 'I love you?' Well, besides Vale but...I dunno about him...

My inner chibi heaved a sigh.

"So that's it for our announcements have a romanticly red white yellow day! Oh, and the flowers will be given away in front of the office!" Right at that instant everyone started an uproar of chatting again.

"That sounded interesting, huh Kiako-chan no da?" Chichiri said

"I suppose... I'm not really sure" I shrugged. Heihachi cleared his throat and started in a very poetic tone.

"The language of flowers, is a hard language to understand" He said and smiled "Was that shabby?"

"Not bad, Shakespear" Kakashi said, his voice muffled behind his scarf.

"I say we just pretend we never heard the stupid thing... You never know what'll happen..." D3pa1 said glancing at J., who did this...girly...pansy wave I think it's called...

"Now class, since that is over and done with... let us begin." the teacher began to write on the board and explain some things about Connotation and Denotation... So...boring... I felt a poke in my back and glanced to see Kakashi prodding me with a piece of paper. I took it and quickly read it.

**You really find interest in that rose exchange don't you?**

I quickly scribbled on the paper and handed it back.

**HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS! YOU PSYCHIC!**

The note was quickly passed back.

**By the way you were listening to intently and you had that funny smile on your face. :p**

"Damn..." I muttered "He's a freaking true ninja"

"What was that Kiako?" the teacher asked

"Nothing nothing!"

Eventually we survived the rest of school and hopped onto the bus that our phys ed teacher told us to take, too bad it was so damn crowded...

"Wheee! The bust no da!" Chichiri said happily running back and forth around the bus

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's called a BUS! B-U-S!" Zero shouted "GEEZ! I knew monks were dumb but annoying too?"

"Oh shut up and be nice... It's almost christmas! A time to share with friends and loved ones and a time to be thankful for all the good things we have in our lives!" I said waving my finger in the air.

"Jee Kiako, Heihachi must REALLY be rubbing off on you" Kel said with a grin

"Yeah, especially because of the way he rubs against her..." Zero said before getting punched in the head by Vale

"NEVER! DO NOT SPOUT SUCH NONSENSE ABOUT MY DEAR KIAKO AFFILIATING WITH THAT CHIPMUNK!" he shouted dramaticaly.

"Chipmunk?" Heihachi blinked a few times. I was practicaly ready to smash Vales mouth in. HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ABOUT HEIHACHI! Er, I mean, What am I saying!

"So, uh, when's our stop?" Cliff asked

"Next one actually"

"Aww, next no da?" Chichiri whimpered.

"No worries, I'll give you icecream" Zero said pushing the STOP button on the bus

"...Icecream no da?"

ʓʓʓ

I sighed opening the fridge. Jeez, since everyone practically ate like starved dinosours the fridge was pretty empty except for the turkey and a few veggies and stuff... I can cook, just one problem.

I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW TO MAKE X-MAS DINNER!

"Man, I'm gonna need a miracle..." I whimpered.

"AHHHHHHH!" By god that was Kuro's scream! And she hardly ever screams! I ran out of the kitchen to the living room jumping the steps and seeing my fireplace starting to swirl colors again.

"Holy mother of pancakes! I asked for a miracle not another disaster!" I cried

"This is your fault? I'LL KILL YOU IF ANY MORE IDIOTS COME OUT OF YOUR FIREPLACE!" Kuro shouted. As soon as the swirling turbulance of my whole floor shaking, there seemed to be a sudden increase of population in my house...

"Train get of off me! You're crushing me, and Eve!" a green hair man in a white suit and an eye patch on his right eye yelled trying not to squish a small girl with blonde hair underneath him.

"Where'd Rins go? AHHH! WHERE DID MY SHOUGAYAKI GO?" A guy with dark brown hair and a weird jacket with what looked like bagels, two on each side, cried looking around frantically for his ginger pork.

"Shougayaki, I ate it." the girl said.

"NOO!"

"Train! What're you doing here?" Kuro exclaimed standing up and helping the guy up.

"Train?" I stood up too holding onto the couch. HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN BE CRAMMED INTO ONE FREAKING HOUSE!

"Oh, hi Kuro. I didn't expect to see you again" the green haired man said dusting himself off and picking the girl up "Are you ok Eve?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, uh, Kiako. These guys I met when I was in Tales of Destiny world" Kuro said.

"I'm Train Heartnet!" the guy said happily shaking my hand so hard he was practically flinging me up and down "Nice to meet you!"

"Idiot! That's not how you greet a lady!" the green hair man growled punching Train over the head then professionally shaking my hand "Hello there, I am Sven Vollfied, a gentleman!"

"My name is Eve" the blonde girl said.

"H...Hi. I'm Kiako Ornitier." I said smiling weakly feeling my eye twitch. I can't believe this is happening... AGAIN.

"Hey Kiako what's all the- HOLY SHIT! MORE PEOPLE!" Kel shouted pointing at Train, Sven and Eve. D3pa1 was speechless. Well, for a moment anyway.

"IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" she shouted happily. Vale was right behind her, and well... Sven was still holding my hand from shaking it and well... Take a wild guess what happened next...

"YOU! YOU ARE ALSO TRYING TO STEAL MY KIAKO AREN'T YOU!" Vale shouted, his eyes fire blazed and he pointed wildly at Sven's face.

"Don't act so boorish!" Sven said slapping Vale's hand away

"I'll duel you for Kiako's love! FIGHT ME NOW YOU GRASS HAIRED MAN!"

"Gentlement usually don't fight, but for you I'll make an exception!" Sven said holding up an attache' suit case.

"Sven! I'm HUNGRY!" Train whimpered hugging Sven around his legs "I want to eat rice balls!"

"Did someone say rice balls?" Heihachi asked peeking from over the stair railing "Oh, hello!" I slapped my forhead. This isn't what I need right now...

"Please don't fight, I'm busy... REALLY BUSY" I said

"Busy? May I ask what business? Perhaps I could help." Sven asked completely ignoring Vale, whom was still fuming and turned on his, Purple fire aura of passion... or doom, I dunno which one suits him more...

"Well, if you can help me make a christmas dinner then yeah, that'd be a great help" I said scratching my head.

"Cooking? Then let me handle it Miss Ornitier!" Sven grinned taking off his hat and coat "Just lead me to the kitchen!"

ʓʓʓ

"Sven, you really didn't have to make so much, and you didn't have to be so fancy" I said staring at the dinner "And, what's with the pink apron?"

"A gentleman must always serve food in the best way possible, and must look formal at the same time" Sven replied fixing his tie.

"Whoa, all right!" Train cheered while Kel and Cliff drooled.

"Food!"

"Wow, this is a feast!" Heihachi grinned

"Yeah no da"

"Well, dig in everyone!"

"Wait, don't we have to carve the turkey?" Vivi asked looking up at everyone.

"I'll do it!" Eve said hopping to where the turkey was

"No Eve, wait, shouldn't Sven-" I couldn't even finish my sentence when the turkey was suddenly torn to ribbons.

"What in the name of all that is holy did she do!" D3pa1 cried pointing at Eve, who's fingers had become sharp blades and her hair into two giant forks.

"Wasn't I useful?" Eve smiled.

"Good job little princess! Now we can eat!" Train said and began loading his plate.

"Wait- How... I don't get it... How did she..." Kel stuttered watching Eve morph her hands and hair back to normal.

"You see, Eve is a bio-machine. She has nano-machines in her body as if it were her blood" Sven said pouring gravy onto his turkey "Because Eve has nano-machines inside of her, she can rearrange the atoms in her body to morph.

"Whoa, that's just...weird..."

"Don't...Underestimate...Little Princess..." Train said in between swallowing his food "She's... a hundred times stronger... then you are"

"...Whatever man..."

"Itadakimatsu!" everyone shouted before diving at the food.

"Hey this is really good," Zero said chewing "Way better then Kiako's cooking"

"Fine then! Go order take out yourself then, I won't cook then." I huffed

"Really? Oh sweet!"

"But I'm not paying for you."

"Cheapskate!"

"Get your own money!"

"Learn to share!"

"Get a job!" Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked.

"You both fight like a married couple" Kel said. Both Zero and I looked at each other.

"EWWWWW!" we both cried turning away from each other.

"What do you mean 'Ew' no da?" Chichiri asked "I don't understand the looks of disgust on your faces"

"Zero reads hentai." I pointed with a frown "I can't stand hentai..."

"She's fat."

BAM!

"Whoa, nice punch" Sven said looking at the new dent on my wall with an imprint of Zero on it.

"Oww... what...was that... for..." the ninja groaned. I rubbed my knuckles

"That's what you get for calling me fat, I said it before I'm not fat! Just chubby, or pleasantly plump..." I stood up from the table "Well, I think I've eatten enough, see ya"

"Where are you going Kiako-chan?" Heihachi asked nibbling on his spoon.

"I have to practice piano, I have class tomorrow and I have to work" I said and paused at the stairs "Why has everyone stopped eatting?"

"You can play piano?"

"You work?"

"No da?"

"Well, yeah... How else do you think I get money to feed the lot of ya?" I said with a grin "I can take care of myself!" Cliff walked to where I was standing and grasped my shoulder staring me straight in the face with this serious look.

"Kiako..."

"Hm?"

"Are... well..."

"Spit it out." He took a breath.

"Are you a prostitute?" Now it was Cliff Fitter's turn to fly across the room smashing Zero back into the wall.

"Why on earth... are you both such idiots..." I muttered dusting my hands off as I stomped up the stairs.

I seated myself back on the bench and played a few songs that I'm suppose to play for classes. I had only started grade 6 piano, but then here's my friend Kariudo, who's in grade 9 piano! She's a true genius with the piano, she's taken lessons for a shorter period of time then me, I've been taking it almost all of my life! She beats me in piano... and drawing... she draws better then I do... Actually now that I think about it almost everyone draws better then I do...

"Domo Kiako-chan" Heihachi greeted walking into my moms room and looking over my shoulder "Wow, you really can play piano"'

"I'm ok, I'm not that good... Thanks..." I said looking down at my lap feeling myself blush. It was silent for a moment until Heihachi sat beside me.

"So, what do you do for work?" he asked

"I teach piano to little kids" I said "It's, amusing to watch them play"

"Is it hard?"

"Not really, as long as they listen it's actually fun" I smiled "Except these two students I have, one refuses to play and the other acts like he ate chocolate covered coffee beans for breakfast, which is bad since my shift is in the morning"

Heihachi laughed, "Sounds interesting" he rubbed behind his neck sheepishly and...what the heck...is he blushing? "So... If you can teach little children... Then um..."

"Yes?" His face was slowly turning red.

"Well, um..." he quickly took a breath "Could you teach me then?" he suddenly flinched back as if bracing for one of my supreme punches that I gave to Zero and Cliff. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hei-san..."

"Sorry, I know I must sound dumb. Sorry for being a bother..." Heihachi said standing up.

"No no no! I can teach you! It's just, no one's ever asked me to" I said quickly jumping up after him.

"Are you serious?"

I laughed

"You sound surprised!"

"I am though Kiako-chan, I'm completely surprised with you" Heihachi said and by that look on his face he must've been serious.

"Surprised? With me? I'm just a typical kid, nothing more" I smiled "So, how about them lessons?"

ʓʓʓ

"I GET DIBS NEAR THE TV!" Kel shouted jumping across the living room with his pillow and blanket

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" Zero launched himself after Kel with his pillow tucked under his arm and his blanket around his neck like a cape.

"I beat you both" Eve said sitting in front of the TV.

"Damn..."

"... I GET DIBS ON THE COUCH!"

"You guys are nuts..." Kuro said shaking her head setting her sleeping bag at the side of the room

"Hai hai dattabayo!" I chuckled nodding my head setting up my own little bed.

"Ok, night everyone!"

"Night!" The light went out and quiet took over.

"EEK!"

"ZERO! DON'T GROPE THE GIRLS IN THE DARK YOU PERVERT!"

"BON BON BON BON! I LOVE X-MAS!"

"Kiako, shut up before I BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

BOOM!

"WAKKA!"

"Opps, I think I blew up the stove ya?"

"Arg, I'm never goingto get sleep at this rate..."

Authors notes: Sorry guys, this would be longer and stuff but I'm like, sick as a zombie right about now... Damn flu... So, yeah. I feel like crap right about now and need more sleep before I collapse... Well, I did go to Seattle. I even bought a Samurai 7 DVD! I'm so happy with it n.n Arg... I hate Heihachi's english voice... Well, see ya.


	40. Typical Saturday

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned into my sleeve. By god I need to go to bed earlier... Last night was almost an eternal war of pillow throwing and blanket choking, I couldn't even sleep! Luckily Sven was the only one who actually got sleep and drove me to work. Now I just need a way back... I looked back at my little student slamming his hands into the piano keys

"TATATATATATATATAA!" he shouted. You see, in my work place instead of counting beats like the normal one two three, we say ta and ti and ta tum and... yeah... lots of weird ways of teaching in this place...

"Please don't do that, you'll break the keys..." I said trying not to sound snappy.

"Okokokokokok!" the boy chittered and bang on the keys a little less destructively.

I really need a coffee or something, the thing that this kid seems to have injested for breakfast. I mean like, it's nine AM for goodness sakes! I glanced at the small clock beside me on the little mini grand piano and sighed in relief. My 10 minutes of torture with this student was over! Finally... I quickly led him back to his little key board and instructed him to practice drawing the notes then ran to get my next student. Unfortunatly, I don't really teach the students, but I check to see they know their stuff and hope that they listen to me, which they usually do. Usually...

"Excuse me, You have to sit on the bench to practice piano, not lay on it." I said walking to another one of my students that had wandered from her keyboard and was peering out the windows and make faces at all the old- I mean, elderly people walking in the outside mall (Yeah, my piano school is in a mall, can you believe it? I don't even like malls!)

"I don't want to play piano..." the girl complained. I sighed, ok Kiako, it's just a little girl. No older then 6, you can handle this.

"You have to play though, that's why you're here" I smiled sweetly "So please go back to your piano and practice so the other lady can teach you more"

"But I don't wanna!" she whined laying over the bench. I picked her up under her arms and lifted her back on the bench.

"You have to though"

"Nooooo!"

"But-! Um, uh..." I panicked waving my arms in wild circles. I hate dealing with whiney, bratty, disobedient kids!

"Kiako dear, there's someone up front who wants to see you" my teacher/BOSS said walking over to me.

I looked up at the smiling elderly lady, "Huh? Me?" Talk about nick of time!

"I don't want to practice... I have to go bathroom..." the girl continued to whine.

"I'll take over for you a bit, go on and see your friends dear" BOSS said sitting on the bench in my place. I smiled and bowed slightly

"Ok, thank you!" I jogged to the front desk where my co-worker was trying to peel away a certain someone we all know...

"Come on, just one night!"

"N-No! Get away from me!" I sighed picking up a nearby piano chart attached to a clip board then slapped it over Zero's head.

"YEOW!"

"Give it a rest! She has a boyfriend already you baka!" I said pulling Zero off "Sorry Mari, he's a friend of mine"

"It's ok, just um... Keep an eye on him" Mari said then whispered to me "Are these guys all your friends?"

"Yeah" I smiled "I'll see them outside"

"Alright, your shift is almost done anyway"

I walked out of the piano school dragging Zero behind me and saw the majority of the group there.

"Ohiyou Kiako-chan!" Heihachi smiled raising his hand in greeting. Today he was wearing a jean jacket with dark green cargo pants and a white T-shirt with a brown bandana tied over his head. Honestly, he looked really, really cute. Kel-san just wore his normal attire of white T-shirt, jeans and long black coat (Damn man, I love that coat!) Zero? Same thing he wore when we first borrowed my cousin's clothes.

"What're you all doing here?" I asked the group.

"Well, they wanted to come pick you up so I let them" Sven said

"Wow, didn't think they'd actually care" I said rubbing behind my head.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Vale sang from outta no where carrying some kinda harp in his arms... Or was that my imagination?

"AHHH! VALE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" I cried jumping away from Vale before he glomped me.

"My dear, nothing, not even solid walls could stop me from reaching your side!" Vale said kneeling in front of me

"Just talk normally, your really making my brain melt with all those weird lines..." I muttered shaking my head.

"Looks like your class just ended" Sven pointed out as the kids left with their parents. The one girl that was kinda being a brat walked up to me with a man that seemed to be her father.

"Go on, say sorry to the lady"

"Sorry" the girl said looking up and smiling at me. I smiled back

"It's ok, just uh... be good, ok?" I said patting her head and watching her skip away.

"Ok!" I turned to everyone.

"Hey guys, do I look old?" I asked, Everyone seemed to fall out.

"Why are you even asking that? Aren't you like, 14 now?" Kel asked scratching his head

"I dunno, that man called me lady, so I just kinda assumed I looked old" I shrugged.

"Well with those clothes on I wouldn't be surprised if someone called me Old man" Zero chortled. I made my 'I feel stupid' face. I was only wearing like, what, a blue blouse and black dress pants. It was dress code for work.

"Nonsense, you look like a young lady" Sven said fixing his hat "Now lets go back to your house, there seems to be a few new comers"

"More people?" I hung my head "How many worlds did I screw up this time?"

"More then you can imagine!"

ʓʓʓ

"We're home!" I called slipping off my shoes and walking in seeing a red head and silver head.

"Oh, hiya there"

"Kiako-chan! Tasuki's back no da!" Chichiri said happily going chibi and jumping into my arms

"Tasuki?"

"Kiako?" the red head and I both stared at each other, then pointed accusingly screaming.

"YOU!"

"I, take it you both know each other" the silver head said standing up off the couch.

"Baralai! Man it's been a while since I've seen you! How ya doin'?" I asked patting the Praetor on the shoulder.

"Um, do I know you miss?" Baralai asked uncertainly

"It's Kiako, just now she's human" Kakashi said.

"Oh, how interesting" Baralai said and smiled "It's good to see you again Miss Ornitier"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Train shouted jumping the railing and landing in front of me "Can I have a rice ball? No wait! I want milk! Or tuna!"

"Slow down!" I cried waving my arms around.

"Hey it's about time you got back" D3pa1 and Kuro peered from behind the fridge door.

"Well SORRY for having a job!" I said sticking my tongue out and heading to my bedroom "Least I can make my own money..."

"Shut up about money before I kill you..." Kuro muttered slamming the fridge door shut "Where're you going anyways?"

"I have to change, I gotta go to badminton club" I replied "If any of you want to come feel free to ok?"

"OK!"

"You can't just shout OK like that! What're you going to hit the birdie with?" I heard Sven yell at Train

"Hit? Can't I just shoot it like usual?"

"Gruh..."

I shook my head and quickly changed to my phys ed clothes then ran downstairs jumping the last three steps.

"Well, I'm going, anyone else coming?" I asked grabbing my coat and racket.

"I'm coming no da!" Chichiri called running after me in chibi form. I couldn't help but laugh, it was too funny watching him run at top speed with legs shorter then a cats. So it ended up that Chichiri, Heihachi, Kakashi, Kel, Zero, Tasuki, Vale (He never leaves me alone with Hei, Chiri or Kaka-sensei anymore...) Eve, and Train decided to come. Of course Kuro and D3pa1 came along too, to help 'Monitor' any chaos...

"Hey uh, how're we gonna fit in the car? It only holds five people and we have like, nine." Train said pointing at my Volvo, hey they're really good cars! Unreliable, but good.

"We'll have to bus it, it's only about say, a a few more blocks away from our school?" I said

"OR, we could just get into my van..." D3pa1 said jerking her thumb behind her.

"You DROVE here? When did you even have time to get your dad's car!" I exclaimed "You don't even have a learners yet!"

"Relax ok? Sven drove me to my house after he dropped you off at work then supervised while we drove back here"

"It wasn't easy either..." Sven muttered "She kept going over the speed limit..."

"You're lucky you've got awesome hair otherwise I'd beat the living crap outta you..."

ʓʓʓ

We eventually made it to the gym where my badminton club was and gathered quite a few eyes from the other members... Which wasn't many and were a majority of little kids.

"Yue!" I called running to my friend doing up her shoelaces. .

"Oh, hey Kiako!" she said cheerfully "I've finally read volume 16 of Fushigi Yuugi, It was so cool!"

"Yeah! Cool pic of Chichiri in ceramonial robes!" I grinned.

"No da?"

"Oh uh, Yue. These are my friends" I said gesturing to the group "Everyone, meet Yue, Badminton extrodinare, hater of tree sap and bad food!"

"That's going a little too far..." Yue smiled weakly "So, what're your names?" Everyone introduced themselves quickly and everything was going really smooth;

Until we reached Tasuki of course...

"Name's Tasuki, wielder of the magic Harisan!"

Yue stared at him and began to poke him in the ribs.

"Is...Is he real? He can't be real!" she started then punched him in the stomache

"ARRG!" Tasuki dropped to the floor cradling his middle.

"Ah! Tasuki-chan! Are you ok no da!" Chichiri cried dropping to his friends side. The others just stared frightened.

"What the heck is wrong with you! YOU DAMNED WOMAN!"

"AHH! NOO! I must be going insane! AHH! NO! I CAN'T BE GOING INSANE! NOO! I HURT TASUKI!"

"No Yue, calm down! It's ok! Don't you dare faint on me!" I panicked.

"I...I...I need to find an insane asylum, I..." she fell backwards and I quickly slid under so she wouldn't smash her head open on the floor.

"What is with that girl!" Tasuki shouted pointing at the unconcious Yue that I was dragging onto a bench.

"She's just a big fan of Red Heads, she likes red heads!" I shouted back.

Yeah, Yue's a BIG fan of Tasuki, she's almost more extravagant of a fangirl then I am!

Almost.

"I can't believe she actually fainted..." Kuro said fanning Yue with my drawing binder (Yeah, I bring it everywhere I go)

"She'll come to in a few moments..." I muttered shaking my head. Yue's eyelashes fluttered open and she looked up at me

"Eh? Kiako? What're you doing here?" she asked sitting up then spotted Tasuki "OHMIGOD!"

"Oh no not again..." Yue ran up to Tasuki and pulled on his cheeks stretching his face out

"Is he real?" she asked again.

"STOP TUGGIN' ON MY FACE!" Tasuki shouted, his words distorted.

"No da!"

"What an, interesting person" Kel said with a badminton racket slung over his shoulder "Hey Kiako!"

"Eh?" I looked up, I'm still not used to being called...

"Wanna go for a round?" he asked, I grinned

"Ok, sure!" I jumped up grabbing my racket and we both went on different sides of a court.

"Best outta ten, full court" Kel said and smirked "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I pointed just as the birdie dropped on top of my head.

"Does that count as a point?"

"Wha? DAMN YOU! I WASN'T READY KEL-SAN!" I cried "HOW DARE YOU CATCH ME OFF GUARD WHEN I'M DOING DRAMATIC POSES!"

"Try and keep up kiddo!"

I curled my hand into a fist of determination and pointed at Kel-san.

"KEL-SAN! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" I shouted and got smacked over the head with the birdie... Again...

"That's two points now!"

"NOOooOooOOoooOOOOO!"

"Yo! You guys mind if we play doubles?" Kakashi asked shouldering his racket with Cliff beside him. I glanced at Kel-san, who kinda nodded and grinned

"Sure thing" he said then turned to me whispering "How come we gotta go up against the the two tallest guys here?" I shrugged. I mean like, Kakashi is 6'1, Cliff is 6'5!

"Beats me."

"You two ready?" Cliff called

"Y-Yeah!"

"Ok, it's best out of 7 then" Kakashi said and served the birdie "GAME ON!" before the birdie even had time to reach our court Kel gave it a quick smack to the other side.

"HA!" Cliff swung his racket and I ducked half expecting to get slapped in the head again. Instead, I heard a low whistle.

"Dude, that can't be normal..." Kel said shaking his head while looking up at the birdie indenting into the gym ceiling.

"Opps! It's stuck" Cliff sighed "Hey Kel get over here, I'm gonna throw you up there, get the birdie will ya?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kel stuck his tongue out.

"That my line" I chuckled.

"MY LOVE! LET US BE PARTNERS AND WIN THE COUPLE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Vale sang jumping to where I was standing.

"Um, Vale, you're holding the racket upside down, and there isn't a couple championship..."

"There is now!" Vale smiled linking arms with me.

Inner chibi: Noooooooo!

"Hey! We're playing a game! Mind getting off the court?" Kel asked "I got a new birdie"

"Yippee kai yay!" I bolted back to my spot "Maybe later we can play each other, how's that Vale?"

"Very well! I wait you return... FROM THE SIDELINES!"

"Ok, you serve" Kel tossed me the birdie. I took a deep breath

"Ready?" everyone nodded. I got ready to serve until I heard a loud shout behind me.

"YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN! GO MY DEAR GO! SHOW NO MERCY! BEAT THEM! THIS IS WAR! SHOW THEM OUR LOVE CAN CONQUER ANYTHING!" Vale shouted continuously drawing eyes from the younger kids as well as the others. I took a controlled breath, and served the birdie over the net.

"YES! THAT'S IT MY LOVE! YOU SHALL STAND IN TRIUMPH AND FIGHT! AND YOU WILL WIN!"

"Just shut for the lovagawd..." I muttered under my breath as my hand tightened around my racket to prevent myself from throwing it at the charming, yet obnoxious guy behind me...

"Heads up!"

"Eh?" I saw the birdie soaring upwards then starting plummeting down. Everything seemed to go into slow motion.

"Nooooooooooo..." Kel's voice dragged into a long monotone

"Goooooooooo..." Vale was bouncing up and down with the same long monotone. Everyone else? They were all going at normal speed walking past and staring or shaking their heads.

DOINK.

Damn, all that drama for nothing. The birdie didn't even make it over the net!

"WHOO HO!" Kel was jumping up and down "Oh yeah! We won! 7-5! Oh yeah!"

"Um, yay?" I scratched behind my head, how the hell did that game go by so fast?

"High five girl! Whoo we did great!" Kel cheered holding up his hand. I smiled and gave it a slap.

"Good game, you two make a pretty good team" Kakashi said holding his hand out and shaking with Kel.

"Yeah, good game" Cliff and I shook hands firmly.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's go see the others!" I peered at the other court seeing Chichiri and Heihachi trying to dodge birdies.

"Tasuki you aren't suppose to smash them AT people no da!" Chichiri cried bending back into some kinda Matrix thing then falling over.

"COME ON! GET UP! PLAY LIKE REAL MEN!" Tasuki shouted waving around his giant fan and smacking the birdie so hard it made a hole in the net "SCORE!"

"This would SO not be legal in a tournament..." Yue muttered from the sidelines watching.

"But then that means he's not being fair, I mean, he's using a fan made of diamonds!" I cried watching Chichiri's bangs almost get singed off by a birdie that almost seemed to be on fire.

"Who wants to fight me next?" Tasuki bellowed "I'll take anyone on with my Harisan!"

"You should play fair and use a racket like the rest of us!" Heihachi panted pointing up at Tasuki (For some reason, Hei-san was on the floor...)

"Shut up and get up! Why don't you fight me like a man!" Tasuki argued shaking his fan around "Fight me I say! FIGHT ME!"

"What an arrogant jerk head..." Kel muttered with his arms crossed.

"Tasuki's playing fair" Yue swooned going into a total fangirl moment.

"Urg, blinded by love..." I groaned smacking my forhead

"Did you say something?"

"NOTHING!"

"AH! Little Princess! You're not that bad in badminton either!" Train called to Eve, who was holding one racket in her hand and her hair had formed one giant one. Apparently Train and Kuro were teamed up against Eve and Zero.

"I will win against you, even if I am team mates with this incompetant fool" Eve said with determination.

"FOOL!"

"HA! Even children know you as a fool!" Kuro laughed

"Yeah, ok fine. But I know you probably put on your bra one arm at a time!" Zero called back and a birdie smashed into his face "OWW MY NOSE!"

"DIE YOU INFIDEL! DIE DIE DIE!" Kuro roared constantly beating Zero with her racket.

"GAH! STOP! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

"FROM YOUR PERVERTEDNESS!"

"GRAAAAH!"

"Kuro, you better stop... Otherwise he'll die..."

ʓʓʓ

So after badminton, we all went back to our respective homes and got some well deserved rest.

What you think that's all we did? COURSE WE HAD A PARTY FIRST!

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed running around the house " RICE BALLS! RICE BALLS! RICE BALLS! RICE BALLS!"

"Heihachi, what have you done to her?" Kel exclaimed dodging to the side before I ran him over "Now she's obsessed with rice balls!"

"Hey don't blame me I didn't mean to! Besides, who could resist the delicious greatness of rice?"

"Oh god we're all doomed... Note to self, when I rule the world, Get rid of all idiots" Kuro muttered "THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU EXCEPT THE SMART PEOPLE!"

"You'll be in a world all by yourself then Kuro" I laughed

"What're you talking about? Hao-sama will be there, along with Train, Eve, Kratos, Albel, Leon and D3pa1"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"You'll die with the rest of the world... Thank god..."

"My, such vicious thoughts..." Baralai inquired.

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried falling on my knees "KURO YOU'RE TOO EVIL!"

"Fine fine! I need a punching bag/slave anyways"

"HEY!"

"Shouldn't we all be getting sleep? It's like, 2:30 in the morning" Kakashi said stretching out in a chair.

"Yeah I guess... Hey Ke-" I smiled "Well, Kel-san's zonked."

"Train is out cold..." Eve said poking at Train, who was snoring on the stairs with a lamp shade over his head.

"And so am I so shut up and leave me alone" Zero murmured flopping onto the couch still holding an icepack over his head and a few pieces of cold meat around the rest of his bruised body. I ran out of icepacks...

So yeah, a typical Saturday. Hmm... now that I think about it, I kinda miss the anime/game worlds... And I kinda miss the Final Fantasy people...

I looked at everyone laughing and saying Good Night to one another.

_I'm sure they miss their worlds too eh?_

Yeah... and... Hey where've you been all this time!

_Nowhere in particular_

Say, I never got your name, Unless you're me and...all that inner spirit stuff is actually real?

_Just call me..._

_kokuzoku._

Authors notes: HI everyone! Well, holidays are over (Unfortunatly) and I gotta hurry and submit this! You see, the computer in my office got screwed up somehow so everyone in my family is using the one in my room. I hope everyones holidays were pleasant (I was sick...) So we're gonna have to move my comp downstairs until we get a new one. So, don't be expecting another chapter anytime soon. Thanks for reading!


	41. Tissues and Juice and Red eyes Oh My!

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, Shaman King and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COUGH! HACK! COUGH! MORE HACKING/COUGHING!

I sighed... Apparently, now EVERYONE in the house besides me were sick in this house... Kuro and the others left yesterday (Including Sven, Train, Eve and Baralai) and everyone was fine.

But NOOOOO, Flu season just had to come along and muck everything up at my house...

Fortunatly, to my knowledge the flu only lasts for a day or two.

IT'S JUST SO SAD TO SEE ALL MY FRIENDS SICK IN BED!

"Kiako, what are you doing on your knees?" Zero asked and blew his nose in a tissue

"Well, you know how-ACHOO!" Chichiri also blew his nose "How dramatic Kiako-chan is no da..."

Yeah, they both apparently had a cold... At least that's simple to deal with. Apparently I was Nurse Kiako today, at least it's not a school day, but too bad it's during X-mas break...

"Heh heh, gomen" I chuckled sheepishly picking up a tray "You guys doing ok?"

"Yeah, just go look after everyone else, by the looks of it they look like they're on their death beds" Zero sniffled snatching a box of tissues off the counter tucking it under his arm and trudging to a chair in the kitchen.

"Hey! I just put that out!" I called

"Yeah! Share it with me no da!" Walking down to the living room I place the tray on the table and kneeled beside a couch.

"You doin' ok Cliff?" I asked popping a Gravol pill from it's package and holding up the cup of water. The Klausian's hand snaked out from under the blanket and he took hold of the glass peeking out at me.

"... I...guess..." he grumbled swallowing the pill and turning over on the couch "Just lemme sleep..."

"Can do." I picked up the tray moving to the next couch "Kel-san? How's your stomach?" My only reply was an

"Uhhggg..." I gave him the same meds as Cliff and ran to the kitchen to refill on medicine. Poor Kel-san and Cliff had the stomach flu, one of the worst of all in my opinion. Maybe they ate too much... And I ASSURE you all it was not my cooking! We ordered take out cause I was too lazy to cook...

"You feeling ok Kakashi sensei?" I asked. Kakashi nodded. He was the lucky one, he got away with just larinjitis! However you spell it... It's that weird thing that makes your throat all sore and stuff so you can't talk at all. It you tried, you'd sound like one of those zombies from Legend of Zelda.

"Hey Vale, you alright? Alive? Are you even concious?" I asked sitting on the carpet where a mattress and blanket lay.

"I... I may not make it..." Vale croaked

"Yeah, um, ok... Listen I just need you to swallow this vitamin, that'll get you up and running" I said almost ignoring him. He doesn't even seem sick! He's just sleeping... Or laying there with his eyes closed.

"I am about to die..."

"Well... If you're gonna die then I have to find myself a husband" I said standing up and tapping my chin "Maybe... Kakashi?"

"NEVER!" Vale shouted jumping out of his make shift bed and running straight at Kakashi tackling him down "GIVE HER BACK! SHE IS MINE! YOU CANNOT STEAL HER FROM ME! SHE IS MY WIFE YOU SWINE!" Poor Kakashi couldn't even protest and just flailed his arms trying to get the maniac kid off of him. I grabbed the back of Vale's shirt and lifted him up (Where I get this strength I have no idea...)

"You're sick eh?" I said raising my eyebrow at him

"Um... er.. OW MY LEG!" I sighed shaking my head and pulling Kakashi-sensei to his feet.

"You ok?"

He nodded.

"You need me to get you anything? Hot drink? Tea? Lossenger?" I asked throwing as many questions at him just to annoy him. Hey it's fun ok! Kakashi shook his head and gave my head a pat. I smirked and picked up the tray again.

"Hei-san, I brought some-Eh?" I stared at the empty couch in the family room. Putting the tray down I stratched my head. Dammit why can't people just admit they're feeling sick and FREAKING STAY. IN. BED! I heard a rumble and huffed. I'm gonna murder that mechanic... I flung open the door leading to the garage and saw the garage door (The giant one) was wide open and my moms old Cheroco had a light glowing underneath it-

Along with a pair of legs sticking out.

I walked over to the car grabbing the ankle of one leg and yanking on it.

"OWW! HEY! Kakashi I was-" Heihachi looked up at me and slowly waved "Oh uh... Hi Kiako-chan. How are you today?"

"Fine. And why may I ask, are you UNDER THE CAR" I said calmly glowering down on him.

"Well it's such in bad shape! I need to replace some spark plugs, a 3 wheels, maybe even the battery and- AHHTATATATA!"

"You can't be working on a car when you're sick! Look at you! You've got oil and dirt all over your face!" I lectured dragging Hei-san back into the house by the back of his shirt.

"I'm telling you! I'm not sick!"

"DENIAL!"

"Keep it down jeez!" Cliff shouted and hid under the blanket again muttering swears. I sat Heihachi on one of the kitchen chairs and went to the sink wetting a towel.

"Ha, you got busted" Zero grinned flipping through his hentai book.

"You told her didn't you..." Hei scowled in a child like manner.

"Like I'd do that, It not like I care about your health..." Zero retorted.

"Aww, you're so mea- HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" Heihachi cried flailing his arms

"You have oil all over your face so hold still before I chuck you in the bathtub!" I threatened scrubbing at the black spots of Hei's face.

"Yeah you'd like that, seeing him nude..." Zero muttered. I rolled up the wet towel and whipped it at Zero making a loud SNAP!

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zero cried holding the welt on his cheek while I calmly wiped the rest of Heihachi's face, who seemed to suddenly stay still and let me.

"For thinking dirty thoughts! I'm not a pervert like you..." I replied "There, all clean."

"Great, thank you, now I'll just get back to work" Heihachi started before I started dragging him again "HEY! I'M NOT SICK I SWEAR!"

"Shut up, and get it bed" I ordered practically shoving him into the couch cushions and throwing a blanket on him. He immediatly started to get back up.

"You have to believe me! I'm fi-" he was stopped when I shoved a thermometer in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow up and me.

"Keep that under your tongue and wait till it beeps" I commanded again and put my hand on his forehead "Dammit, you're burning up..."

"I-"

"MOUTH CLOSED!" I barked clamping his mouth shut again. He just crossed his arms and laid back into the couch playing with the thermometer in his mouth.

"If you keep playing with it like that, I'll make you start over" I growled. Hei-san just slumped over fuming in a pouty pose. After about, 2 minutes, I swiped the thermometer and looked at the tiny screen.

"See? I'm not sick" Heihachi stated. I stared at him and shoved him down using the blanket to strap him to the couch. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I AM NOT SICK!"

"You have a fever of 106 degrees fahrenheit! You're staying in bed" I snapped "Now you better stay in bed, or I swear I'll staple your clothes down!" I threatened. As I said before, they only way to get a patient to stay in bed is to threaten them. Unless they're little children then that's different.

"Awwww..."

ʓʓʓ

I sat in my room at my desk scribbling in big letters on a piece of paper with a Sharpie marker.

"Ok, Zero and Chichiri both have a cold, that'll clear up in about a week or so... so a week lasts 7 days. Kakashi has larinjitis so that'll be about, 3 days. Kel and Cliff have stomach flu so that'll be 3 days too and Heihachi has the flu which'll be 4 days." I calculated rubbing my head with the pen "So all together that should be... seven plus three plus three plus... Uh..." I groaned. I HATE MATH! Not only that I suck at it too! I crumbled the paper into a ball and sighed. Well... at least everyone was sleeping. Even Heihachi got tired of rebeling against me. Vale of course in the first place, was not sick at all. I'll just let him pretend he is... There was a knock at my door and it slowly opened.

"Kiako?"

"Kel-san! What the heck're you doing out of bed?" I asked getting up and started leading Kel back down the stairs "You're sick, so get back in bed"

"But, I wanna help you help everyone else and-" Kel started then rubbed his stomach "I don't feel too good..." I shoved him into the bathroom and trotted down the stairs as if nothing happened. I really hope Kel-san isn't spilling his internal bodily fluids...

"Ok guys, this should help you get better" I said to everyone sitting at the kitchen table. Cliff started down and picked up what I had placed in front of each of them.

"Orange juice?" he asked examining the yellow-orange liquid.

"In shot glasses?" Zero stared at the tiny glass by putting his head on the table "ACHOO!"

"Watch where you sneeze! I don't need any more sicknesses..." Heihachi coughed

"See, I told you that you were sick" I grinned. Heihachi seemed to go into his little ball position with that dark depression aura above his head "Don't worry, it's just the flu, you'll get over it in a few days"

"I guess... I just hate being sick..."

"Hey hey we all do" Kel murmured sleeping on his arms and picked up the glass "Why're we drinking orange juice in shot glasses again?"

"Well, I kinda had a conversation with Sven, and he told me to give you guys some kinda of vitamin C. All I had was orange juice" I replied shrugging.

"And the shot glasses?"

"Oh those? I wasn't sure if you all could handle the juice so I just thought I'd start small"

Everyone reluctantly picked up the tiny glasses.

"Well, bottoms up I guess" Heihachi said and swallowed the juice in one gulp, as did everyone else. Well, Kakashi was drinking out of a bendy straw again. Kel looked into his empty cup.

"Ok, I think I might need more juice..."

"Hey you didn't get sick, why?" Zero asked. I turned around a grinned

"I have a high immunity system" Kakashi tapped his hand on the table for attention and held up a mini white board I lent him. Since it was so small he had to write very primitive...ly...ish...

'Orange juice?'

"And, yeah. I drink alot of orange juice and eat lots of oranges" Kakashi used his sleeve to wipe the words off his board and scribbled on it then held it up again.

'Orange peels'

"Ano, may I have more orange juice no da?" Chichiri asked holding up his cup. I refilled it and Chichiri stared at the full glass of 1 whole freaking once rubbing his chin.

"Something in your orange juice?" I asked tilting my head

"Or is it so facinating to you that you HAVE to examine it?" Zero said pouring more juice into his glass "Dammit this gets annoying after a while. I have to make TWO trips! Drink my juice! Refill my cup! Drink my juice! Refill my cup! JEEZ!"

"Wouldn't that make like, four trips then?" I asked using my fingers to count.

"Kiako, what did Kuro tell you about starting stupid conversations?"

"Not to..." I mutter hanging my head "Anywho, soup time!"

"Soup?"

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Cliff cried jumping the railing and hiding under his blanket "I am NOT drinking that junk again!"

"It's not herbal soup so calm down!" I frowned setting the table "It's just chicken noodle soup" I sat down beside Kakashi and he poked at me then held up his board again.

'Bowls?'

"Sorry" I apologized smiling weakly.

"What's with the mugs?" Zero asked picking his up "And why the hell is my mug the only mug that's PINK?"

"I ran outta clear ones. And the explanation of the mugs is the same explanation for the orange juice"

"At least we know we'll have eatten SLASH drank a whole cup of hearty soup" Heihachi humoured poking at his noodles with a spoon the size of a teaspoon.

"How come Thug and I only have half a cup?" Kel asked

"HOW COME YOU'RE CALLING ME THUG NOW?"

"Kuro gave me permission, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Well, you both have half a cup only because I'm not sure you guys can keep it down." I said "I mean, you do have the stomache flu." Everyone that was sitting around Kel and Cliff suddenly jumped away from the table with their mugs.

"What the-?"

"Why are you all on the other side of the kitchen?" Kel asked pointing at all of us kinda drinking soup in the corner.

"Um... no offense Kel-san but..." Chichiri turned chibi and sat on my shoulder "I would like to stay clean no da..."

"We're not gonna barf on ya'll!" Cliff said standing up.

Everyone moved back even farther. Kakashi started hitting Cliff back with one of my frying pans. Unfortunatly my pans are made of stone... Don't ask...

"OW! QUIT HITTING ME!"

'BACK I SAY!' went the white board.

"Kakashi, you don't have to beat him with the pan" I said gently prying from my huffing teacher's hand "You still alive Cliff?"

"Owww..." I sighed

"Ok guys, help me drag him back to the couch... SLEEPING TIME!"

"Do you have a time for everything?"

ʓʓʓ

I crawled into my bed and place my glasses on my bedside table then groaned stuffing my face into my pillow. Man, I'm bushed... I mean come on! I just took care of four adults and three teenagers! Well techniquely Kel and Zero are almost adults... Aw well... I flipped onto my back and stared up at my ceiling to see-

Reno of Rude from FF VII: AC?

"Yo!" Reno greeted

"Hi..." I waved. OK this is weird... How the hell did they get into my room? How the hell did they get here in the first place!

"How are you?" Reno asked

"Umm...Ok..." I replied sinking into my pillow "Look guys, I'm not feeling too good... I'm tired and my stomach feels weird..."

"You should lay on it then! It'll make you feel better!" Reno said before Rude punched him in the back of the head

"Idiot. Stay on your back. Being on your stomach only makes you feel worse" Rude instructed.

"Ooh! You should go drink some water, or eat an orange!"

"No."

"Come on yo! I'm a certified doctor"

"You are so not..." I just watched the two Turks bicker. Either this was a dream, or I'm getting sick too... I blinked for a moment and saw nothing but blank air in front of me.

"I seriously need sleep..." I muttered covering myself with the blanket.

ʓ Third person P.O.Vʓʓ FOUR DAYS LATER!

"Kiako-chan! Wake up! It's already 12:37!" Heihachi called knocking on Kiako's door. When no reply came he slowly opened the door "Kiako-chan?" Her bedroom was it's usual. He had never been in Kiako's room, so he kinda looked around. Papers on the desk, plushies thrown about, a yellow mouse Pikachu doll that had been strangled and was worn from being hugged too much. Heihachi decided to stay as FAR away from it as he possibly could... Making way through the room he put a hand on the lump under the blankets.

"Kiako-chan, are you ok?" he asked. The lumped jerked and Heihachi drew his hand away watching it slowly be pulled off half way so only a tiny dark gap showed what was hiding underneath the covers.

Suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness. Heihachi started to back away.

"Uh, Kiako-chan?"

"GO. AWAY." a vicous, throaty growl said from the darkness of the flower decorated blanket.

"Are you ok Kiako-chan?" Heihachi asked cautiously taking small steps backwards.

"Go. Away. NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heihachi took off down the stairs tripping on one of them and tumbling down the remaining stairs then bolted back on his feet running again with his arms in the air "AHHHHHHH!" He fell down the last flight of stairs between the kitchen and living room.

"Hei-san, is something wrong no da?" Chichiri asked kneeling beside the engineer.

"Kiako-chan has been possessed by some sort of demon!" Heihachi cried trying to get his hair out of his eyes.

"I have an idea!" Cliff shouted grabbing hold of the phone.

"Who're you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!"

"Kakashi turn that down, can't you see I'm on the phone?" Cliff called. A small lump poked out from Kakashi's mask as he turned the volume of the TV down to drown out to theme song of The Ghostbusters.

"Oh, very mature Kakashi. Sticking your tongue out" Zero chortled.

"Don't any of you care something's wrong with Kiako?" Heihachi asked still sprawled out on the floor.

"Duh, she's half demon, it'd only be normal." Kel said sipping out of a can of ginger ale "I hope she didn't get sick either" Kakashi (Who still had laringitis) held up his white board again.

'Check?'

"Yeah, we probably should" Kel said standing up.

"I swear, there's something wrong with her."

The group climbed up the stairs and all of them peeked into Kiako's room.

"Kiako? You doin' ok?" Kel asked opening the door completely.

"Good thing Vale's still pretending he's sick, otherwise we'd have two problems on our hands..." Zero muttered "Yo kid! Get up!" A sudden dark aura filled the room making everyone take a step back.

"Wha- What the heck was that!" Cliff exclaimed. Chichiri made his way across the room and gave the lumpy blanket a poke.

"Kiako-chan no da?"

The red eyes flared again.

"What do you want?" the voice resonated from the blanket.

"AH! DON'T EAT ME!" Cliff cried looking around franticaly then shoving Heihachi in front of him "TAKE HIM! HE'S A BIGGER MEAL!"

"NAH!"

"Umm, Kiako-chan? If that's still you in there, would you at least give us a sign no da?" Chichiri asked nervously with a smile. Slowly the blanket slid off revealing-

"AHHHH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Cliff cried until everyone punched him in the head.

"Keep it down..." Heihachi sighed and rubbed his head. Kakashi scribbled on his board and held it out.

'Sick?'

"Yeah... I'm sick too guys..." Kiako muttered from under her blanket with bed head and had a runny nose "I'd really appreciate it, if you all just kinda left me alone, or gave me orange juice..."

"You must've got what one of us got, what do you have for a sickness anyways?" Kel asked. Kiako rubbed her head.

"I have the flu... Now has anyone seen Reno and Rude anywhere?"

"Reno?"

"Rude?"

"No da?"

"I don't remember Reno and Rude bein' here..." Zero said scratching his head.

"Oh whatever... Just lemme sleep..." Kiako hid under the blanket again "Night..."

Everyone exited the room and Heihachi closed the door with a firm CLICK.

"Well, Kiako-chan's sick now..." he said ruffling his orange hair.

"EVERYONE'S getting sick. I just phoned Baralai a while ago, and he said everyone at Kuro's house besides Hao and Eve are sick." Cliff said.

"Only one thing to do then, PLAYSTATION!" Zero shouted before everyone slapped their hands over his mouth.

"SHH!"

"Ok ok jeez..."

"Why are you all outside of Kiako's bedchamber?" Vale asked climbing the stairs.

"Oh that? Kiako's sick, so shut up and go back downstairs." Zero replied.

"NOOOOO! MY BELOVED HAS FALLEN ILL? I SHALL SAVE HER WITH THE KISS OF LIFE!" Vale shouted running towards Kiako's door.

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM IN THERE!"

"DOGPILE!"

"Cliff... you're...crushing me..."(Later on...) Kiako P.O.V

I snuffled into my pillow and sat up holding my head. I knew I probably had a fever, and I probably had a cold... I have to agree with Hei-san, being sick sucks noodles...

There was a light knock on my door

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Heihachi's head popped in.

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked. I giggled

"Come on in, didn't ya hear me?" Heihachi smiled and walked in sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I brought you orange juice" he said holding out a tiny shot glass "You might have not been able to handle it" I smiled and took the glass.

"Thanks" I yawned then gulped the juice and smiled at Hei.

Authors notes: Just thought it'd be a bit cute to write this. Man, everyone I know has gotten sick during the Christmas break, so I thought this would be fun to write. Sorry for the weird...ness... Well, I'm feelin' alot better now from my flu. (Yay?) Thanks for reading! The story will probably pick up next chapter.


	42. Hide

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi,Shaman King, Tales ofseries, Black Cat, StarOceanand Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

This chapter isdedicated to my beloved grandfather, who will never be replaced. Even by time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, about a month passed after we were all sick, and everyone was better! Surprisingly people at school got sick too. We all just decided to chill at my place, for reasons I don't know... Meh, maybe cause it's bigger.

"Zero hurry up! It's your freaking turn!"

"Shut up! A pro needs time to think!" Zero snapped and threw down three cards "3 Ace"

"CHEATER!" Heihachi shouted jumping up and pointing.

"Hei-man, you're suppose to shout Bullshit not Cheater" BM said shuffling his cards

"Bull crap sounds so boorish, so I'm sticking with Cheater." Heihachi said sitting back down.

"Dammit how'd you know I was cheating!" Zero cried. We weren't doing much, just sitting on the living room floor playing cheat. Everyone else had come over and since most of them wanted to play Cheat, AKA Bullshit, I had to combine two decks of cards together.

"Why do the cards have screenshots from Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist on them? Don't you have any normal cards?" Kuro asked placing her cards down "MWUAHAHAH! I WIN!"

"As do I..." Eve said laying down her cards.

"I won a long time ago!" Train said drinking milk out of the jug.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT AT MY HOUSE?" I cried "Man, and I just bought that..."

"Yeah Train, be a little more respective" Sven lectured "There! I'm done too!"

"We're all done, who lost?" Kel asked. Everyone stared at Cliff, who was the one who lost.

"What? IT WASN'T FAIR!" he shouted flopping onto his back.

"Seriously Cliff, you're face is way too obvious. I can tell if you're cheating no matter what!" D3pa1 said

"Yeah, you're eyebrows go all funny" I grinned

"WHY YOU!"

"NAAH!"

"Alright alright people, change of game!" Zero called shuffling the deck "Poker!"

"Why Poker?" Kel asked

"Poker? I can play that!" I grinned and began jabbing my finger into Zero's side "POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE"

"OK fine, I've a mean poker face!" Cliff said sitting back up

"Yeah, maybe of constipation"

"Dpa1 be nice..."

"So, any wagers? Come on people!" Cliff asked trying to ignore Dpa1's comment "I'm wager this!"

"EW! Cliff how long was that in your pocket!"

"Oh come on banana's don't expire in your pocket in a few days!" Cliff said as Zero dealed out the cards "Plus, it's a snack in case I get hungry"

"Alright! Anyone else for bets?" Zero asked "I'm dibbing this baby" he slapped down something small and I glared at him.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kakashi asked pointing at the coin "That looks like an antique"

"I swiped it somewhere, nifty eh?" Zero said and raised his eyebrow at me "Kiako why're you glaring at me?"

"When did you steal this?"

"Who said I stole it? I found it somewhere around the house" Zero shrugged "Why?" I made a grab for the coin but Zero's reflexes beat mine.

"Give it back!"

"What do you mean 'Give it back'? I found it!" Zero said jerking away from me "It's mine!"

"No it's not! Give it back!" I cried swiping at him as he nimbly jumped aside "GIVE IT BACK!" I tackled Zero to the ground wrestling with him to get the coin.

"Kiako calm down! It's just a coin!" Sven yelled pulling me off.

"Lemme go! It doesn't belong to him!"

"This isn't funny anymore" Cliff said also grabbing me "Grow up! It's just a coin"

"It's grandpas! Let. Me. Go!"

I saw Kel and the others staring at me with strange looks- the looks that people gave me when I was trying to do something right or smart. I wonder what they're thinking... Probably I'm just some volatile spoiled kid with anger issues, or I'm weird, or something like that...

Guess I should be used to it by now. Poor Vivi, his golden eyes were wide with what looked like-

_Fear._

"Sven, Cliff, Let her go."

"What?"

"But Kel, she'll tear Zero apart! You've seen what she does to him when she's not angry!"

"Yeah, if we let her go there won't BE a Zero left!"

"Just let her go!" Kel barked then turned to Zero "Drop the coin"

"Make me! OW!" Zero yelped as Kel pinned him to the ground twisting his arm until the coin fell out of his hand. I made a mad dive for it snatching it up.

"Thanks... Kel-san..." I said quietly and squeezed the coin in my hand. Kel just gave me a nod.

"What is wrong with you!" Zero shouted getting to his feet "Psycho..."

"I cannot blame Kiako for this misdeed!" Vale spoke up

"She just tried to murder him! And you don't blame her?" Sven exclaimed "You people are weird..."

"You guys don't understand, SO PUT A F---ING SOCK IN IT!" D3pa1 shouted in rage with her fists clentched.

"You put a sock in it you banshee!"

"Where're you going!" Zero yelled after me. I ignored him and ran upstairs until I felt something grab my arm "Get back down here! And gimme back my coin!" I turned around as fast as my human inferior body would let me and punched Zero in the face sending him reeling into the wood chest.

"I hate you Zero!" I screamed. I could tell everyone was either scared or shocked, but I didn't care... Let them hate me... I DON'T CARE!

"Kiako..."

"I hate you, I hate you... I HATE YOU!"

"Kiako!"

"Wait Kiako-chan no da!" I slammed my bedroom door and slide down to the floor rubbing my wet eyes and trying to control my breathing.

I hate him...

I hate him...

I...

Still the bickering from downstairs was so loud I heard it through my paper thin walls.

"I hate you too! So there!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO KIAKO THAT WAY! SHE HAS A RIGHT TO HATE YOU! VULGER ABOMBANATION!"

"Calm down everyone, I"m sure we can all work this out somehow..." Heihachi's worried voice was almost drowned out by the arguments.

"Oh ok, let's see um... We could tie her up! How's that? Or maybe just stick her in a giant hamster ball! She won't be able to hurt me that way! I'm a genius!"

"You shouldn't have stolen that coin from her in the first place"

"Hey finders keepers you witch."

There was an audioble crunch.

"Kuro!"

"Save some for me!"

"D3pa1!"

"Sven! Cliff! And er, everyone! Grab Kuro! I've got Dpa1!"

SLAP!

"BM YOU PERVERT!"

"AHH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

I sighed pulling on my hair. Great, now everyone's fighting cause I went homicidal on everyone... Why must I be cursed with overreactions?

_Run away._

What?

_Leave the house for a bit and wait for them to all get to sleep, they'll eventually sleep._

_How about it?_

_ʓ_Third Person P.O.V_ʓʓ_

The arguments had died down only to be replaced by silence and uneasiness. Chichiri was fiddling with his prayer beads while Heihachi twiddled his thumbs. Trying to snuff out an firey inferno of angry, overly pissed teenagers wasn't easy. The both of them were doing their best to stop everyone from turning against each other.

"Well... at least it's quiet now" Heihachi said trying to make conversation

"Yeah no da..." Chichiri replied and stood up "I'm going to check on Kiako-chan..."

"I'll come with you, I'm wondering about that coin..." Heihachi said. The both of them nodded and went up the stairs knocking on Kiako's door.

"Kiako-chan no da?" Chichiri called "May we come in?" When there was no reply he frowned.

"Maybe she went to sleep" Heihachi rubbed his head. Chichiri turned the knob and gently pushed the door.

It wouldn't open.

Chichiri pushed harder only to find the door wouldn't budge.

"No da?"

"Is something wrong Chichiri-san?" Heihachi asked as his eyebrows creased together.

"Kiako's door won't open" Chichiri said cutting his No Da off "Kiako?"

"What's wrong?" a voice behind the two asked

"Kakashi-sempai... Kiako's door won't open" Heihachi explained. Kakashi rapped his hand on the door

"Kiako? It's Kakashi, please open the door" he said.

"She's not inside..."

"Why do you say that Eve?"

Eve was kneeling on the floor beside the door as her long blonde hair retracted from under the door.

"The door is blocked, the window is open, no one is inside there..." Eve said and looked up at the questioning adults "I transformed my hair into fiber optics." Heihachi ran down the stairs and began digging through his belongings.

"What're you looking for? What's goin' on?" Kel asked as Heihachi swept off the other objects from the kitchen table and spread out a map.

"Kiako-chan's missing. So we'll just have to look in the places she'd most likely be." Heihachi said taking the pen that was in his mouth and pulling off the cap circling places on the map.

"Where'd you get that from Hei-san?" Sven asked looking over Hei's shoulder.

"Kiako-chan gave it to me when I picked her up from work one day, she showed me plenty of spots that she liked." he replied and growled in frustration "Arg she could be anywhere in this city!"

"Where would we look first?" Kel asked staring at the map.

"Well, the closest is the lake that's part of her dog walking route, then there's the public library near the school and a book store called Chapters on the East side of the city, she may be at her grandmothers house but that's all she told me." Heihachi listed scribbling the alternatives on a piece of scrap paper.

"A simple C rank mission" Kakashi said "Ok then, I want Sven, Eve, Hao, Kratos, Baralai, Leon and I to search thelibrary. Cliff, Zero, Wakka, Chichiri, Train and BM will check the lake, Heihachi, Vivi, Kel, D3pa1 and Kuro will search the Chapters."

"And her grandmother's house?" Kel asked

"We'll skip that for now until we've checked the other places." Kakashi held his chin "Well, we have no way of communication so if we'll set a time limit."

"3 hours should be sufficiant" Sven said "So whether you've found her or not, meet back here in 3 hours"

"So it's settled." Kakashi undid the ribbon over his eye and replaced it with his Konoha headband "Let's go retrieve our hostess!"

"YEAH!"

"Jeez, what a hassle for just one kid..." Zero muttered as everyone got ready "She'll come back on her own, she wouldn't stay away from home too long"

"Just shut up and get ready ya?" Wakka said pulling some kind of giant orange jumper over his head.

"Why the hell do you all care so much? She's gonna come back, you're just wasting you're time!" Wakka narrowed his eyes at Zero.

"Look man, Kiako don't like me much, I can tell ya that" he said "But even I know she'd be worried too if one of us ran off. Even you ya?"

"Yo! Wakka! Zero! Hustle it up!" Cliff called tying a scarf around his neck and running out the front door.

"Why must I stay behind and worry?" Vale pouted

"It's in case she DOES come home" Baralai said "Beside's once she gets back I'm sure she'll jump into your waiting arms."

"NO CHANCE" mostly everyone seemed to utter at once.

"Can't believe I'm doing this after what she did to me..." Zero grumbled pulling on a jacket.

"Listen man, Kiako may be a bit weird at times, or she has mood swings and is too happy for her own good, we all still care" D3pa1 said "And if you make fun of her of hurt her, I SWEAR I'll kick your balls off!"

(A/N: Seriously, D3pa1 in real life would've really said that)

"So how're we gonna get to the East side when we're all the way in the North?" Vivi asked. Heihachi took out a pair of keys.

"We drive."

"Hey those're MY keys!" D3pa1 cried

"Well we're going to have to borrow your van" Heihachi said hopping into the front seat "Ooh, comfy"

"Well, I really hope we find Kiako soon" Kuro said.

"Yeah I know, who knows what trouble she's caused by now" Kel said mimicing Zero.

"Not only that.." Kuro pointed outside and everyone seemed to groan.

It had started to rain.

Authors notes: Yeah, I thought I'd dedicate these next two chapters to my grandfather before the story picks up. Man I was so sad when he was gone... Everything in this fic is real to me, so I hope it wasn't too sappy or anything XD Don't worry, I'm starting on the chapter when the story picks up right now. Thanks for reading. (Sniffles)


	43. Seek

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Shaman King, Tales of series, Black Cat, Star Ocean and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

This chapter dedicated to my beloved grandfather, who will never be replaced. Even by time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ʓ Kiako P.O.Vʓʓ

I made sure that my dresser would keep the door shut then pulled on a black hoody and took hold of my guitar. I dashed to my window and started unbolting the screen.

_You seem to be a pro at dismantling windows._

I had ideas when I was younger.

When the screen opened I peered down the window and tossed my guitar down. To where a bush was of course, I don't want to break my precious guitar...

_Um, you're on the top level of your house, are you sure you won't break a leg or anything?_

Trust me... It's happened before...

I hung by my fingers over the ledge and dropped down into the same bush that my guitar was. It kinda muffled my fall along with some of the snow, so I was safe-ish. I rubbed my butt standing up and strapped my guitar on.

_Got any places you wanna go?_

I stared at the coin in my hand and put it in my pocket with a zipper.

I think I have an idea...

I ran across the street to the nearest bus stop and hopped onto it sitting in the far corner. It was pretty much empty at this time of night.

_So, care to share some details about that coin?_

You're that curious?

_Well of course, so spill._

Well... When I was younger, my dad was hardly ever home. He'd always be in another country on business and I'd get to see him everyone like, two three years. During that time my grandpa filled in as my dad. He was kinda like the glue that held the whole family together.

_I see... Go on._

Well, he taught me everything I know. How to cook, write, work electronics, fix things, lots of stuff. I'd always be so happy around him. But then...

_But...?_

One day when I was in the 6th grade, Grandpa got sick. We didn't know from what though, he was sick for like, almost all year. Later on around my birthday, I found out he was hospitalized he had gotten so bad. My mom wouldn't let me stay with him because of school so I never got to spend much time with him.

_Ok, but that still doesn't explain the coin._

Do you want me to finish the story or not?

_Oh, uh...carry on._

Well... it was a wednesday. People had been being nicer to me that day, and I was so happy I came home with such a dopey grin on my face. Until I saw my aunt and mom sitting together in the living room. Which was weird since my aunt lived all the way in Vancouver. I still remember the conversation we all had.

_"Kiako, dear..." _

_"Yeah? What's wrong mom? You look like you've been crying"_

_"Well.. Honey..." she burst into tears._

_"Mom...?"_

_"Grandpa went to heaven dear."_

_"What?"_

_Ahh, I see now. He, passed away._

This coin was the last thing my grandpa gave me. He told me to keep it and that it would always protect me. It means so much to me... When he left the whole family just... Fell apart. Grandma had a break down, mom almost quit her job. Even people at my school, the only ones who knew were Kuro, D3pa1 and my cousin. But somehow this other boy... He found out, and disrespected my grandfather making fun of him and calling him Ungreat... It was the first time I ever hurt someone so badly. I almost crippled the guy...

_I see... So, where are we going?_

Somewhere I haven't visited in a long time...

ʓ Third Person P.O.Vʓʓ

"Well, she's not at Chapters" Heihachi said crossing it off his list "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Well, it's already been 2 hours, since it took us 1 to even GET here" Kuro grumbled holding her head "Plus your driving SUCKS" Heihachi started the van and began pulling out of the Chapters empty parking lot.

"Where would she be...?" Heihachi said taking off his aviator hat and scratching his head. D3pa1's head bolted up

"WHAT DAY IS IT!" she demanded. Everyone seemed striken with the sudden question.

"Um, January 29th, why?" Vivi said.D3pa1 sat up

"I know where she is." she said and slapped Heihachi in the head.

"Itai!"

"Shove over I'm driving!"

"EH?" The van lurged forward speeding through the icy roads.

"AH! DPA1 LET ME GET MY SEAT BELT ON!"

"OH SHUT UP THE GRAVITATIONAL FORCES SHOULD KEEP YOU STRAPPED DOWN!" Kuro shouted back.

"Where is she? How do you know?" Kel asked trying not to lose his dinner.

"The last place you'd ever expect her to be." Kuro said "Dammit when I see her I'm going to smash her head in..." Heihachi managed to get into the back seat and strap on his seat belt sighing in relief that he didn't get thrown out the window.

"Heihachi..."

"What is it Vivi?" The little black mage looked up at him past his blue and black bangs.

"Is big sister going to be ok?" he asked. Heihachi gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kuro and D3pa1 care about her alot, they just don't usually show it" he said.

"AS SOON AS I SEE HER I'LL KARATE CHOP HER LEGS OFF!"

"SAVE ONE FOR ME TO SNAP! I'LL SET HER ON FIRE WITH A FLAMING TEXTBOOK ON THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION! THEN SHOVE HER 6 FEET STRAIGHT DOWN!"

"My, Kiako has such, dependable friends"Kel said while Vivi and Heihachi cowered together in the back trying to avoid Kuro and D3pa1's volatile auras.

ʓKiako P.O.Vʓʓ

_Nothern Lights Cemetery? Such a fitting name._

Yeah, I know.

I looked among the graves and stood in front of a certain one.

"Hi, sorry I haven't been here in a while. I've been busy" I said and pulled my hood up. Damn rain... WHY MUST IT RAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF JANURARY!

I smiled.

"I found a bunch of new friends, they're really good ones. And yes... They're all boys but you wouldn't really care would you?" I said sitting down "Hmm, where to start... Well, I guess Kel. He's really smart and can fix almost anything, just like you. He likes to eat alot, so he keeps me busy along with Cliff, who'd kinda nice, but kinda dorky too. Kakashi-sensei. He's really nice, and he's a ninja! He taught me how to be a ninja too, he's almost like a big brother, or kinda like a dad I guess..."

I paused and stroked the cold marble grave marker.

"Then there's Heihachi and Chichiri. Both of them seem alike, and they're both really nice. Chichiri loves fishing, we went together once, just like you and me used to only this time it wasn't ice fishing. He's funny when he superdeforms, he always seems to make me smile when he does. Heihachi's trying to fix moms old car in the garage, and he's almost done. He alsoloves rice. So much I had to go buy a new bag!" I laughed out loud and sighed "Well, Sven, Train and Eve I haven't known very long, so I don't know much about them. Eve's a really cute girl though, she can transform her hands and hair into different things, it's really cool to watch. Baralai I've known for a while too, he's a very respective guy, you would've like him."

Another pause.

"Well, there's one last friend..."

ʓThird Person P.O.Vʓʓ

"A CEMETERY? That IS the last place I'd expect Big Sis to be" Vivi said hopping out of the van "I don't see her anywhere around here, where is she?"

"Hell am I suppose to know? we just check everywhere until we've found her!" D3pa1 said waving her hand absently. Kel whipped around the flash light he brought pulling his hood over his head

"Kiako!" he called until Kuro punched him in the back of his head

"Baka! Don't shout like that!" she growled "You'll disturb the dead thus causing them to haunt you for the rest of your life, they want peace."

"What you can SEE them?" Kel asked rubbing the lump on his head.

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

Heihachi peered among the grave markers with his flashlight squinting through the rain.

"-and he's a super pervert, and has an ego the size of Japan! But He isn't that bad, he's nice sometimes I guess. When he dresses like a ninja I guess Zero's KINDA cool, but he's still kinda mean..." Heihachi ran and turned into a row of graves uttering apologizes as he leapt across the sea of dead bodies and corpses.

"So yeah, that's why I came, and I needed to clear my head."

"Kiako-chan! Daijoubu? (Are you ok?)" Heihachi called changing his run into a jog then a walk. The figure sitting on the ground jumped up and crouched down looking ready to lunge or jump away.

"Hei-san?" Heihachi shone the flash light showing a wet Kiako shielding her eyes from the bright beam.

"Thank goodness, we were looking all over the city for you" he said making his way past the muddy grass "Daijoubu? You're all wet..."

"Meh, I've been better" Kiako shrugged and began shuffling her feet "So, everyone else ok?" Heihachi looked at a watch he had borrowed from Sven.

"Well, it's been four hours since we've started searching, they're fine" he said "So, what are you doing in the middle of a graveyard?" Kiako glanced at a stone marker and put her hand on it. On the grave were some engraved chinese words and a picture of an elderly man.

"I just needed to visit him, and talk. I never had many chances since grandpa left" she said and scoffed "Two years and I still haven't gotten over it." Heihachi stared at the grave and rubbed Kiako's head.

"Some wounds heal quickly, some wounds take an eternity depending how big the wound is." he said.

Kiako scoffed again "Guess I'll still trying to heal"

"Kiako!" D3pa1 called waving "Where in flying pigs were you?"

"Big sister!" Vivi ran tripping on his oversized shoes and jumped into Kiako's arms "Are you ok? I missed you, why did you run away?"

"I'm fine! I'm a tough big sister remember?" Kiako grinned "Note, as soon as we get home we gotta get you different shoes"

"Can we go home now?" Vivi asked looking up. Kiako smiled again and piggy backed him

"You bet! We can have hot chocolate when we get back!" she said cheerfully "Heihachi, let's get going! Unless you like being wet"

"Hai!" he agreed and paused in front of the grave. He clapped his hands together and bowed deeply. "You're most fortunate to have such a nice grand daughter, you would be proud"

"Hei-san! Hayaku! (Hurry up!)"

"I'm coming!"

ʓKiako P.O.Vʓʓ

"NANI! YOU WERE IN A GRAVEYARD!" Sven shouted

"Calm down, it's not like I went and commited murder or something" I said casually stirring the hot chocolate and setting the mug in front of Vivi, who seemed to not want to let go of my leg so ended up I was dragging him all over the kitchen.

At least the floor linolium.

"You really gave us a shock no da" Chichiri said shrinking into chibi form and dangling his feet hanging off my neck. I plucked him off setting him on a table ledge and went down on my knees bowing down .

"I'm really sorry everyone for making you worry, guess you all have a right to be angry" I said. Everyone was silent and I felt them all staring down at me.

"HA HA! SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUNNY FROG BOWING DOWN LIKE THAT!" Train laughed

"Baka! This is serious!"

"Come on guys, if you're all too serious nothing's fun anymore!" Train said "Kiako, get off the floor, you really do look like a frog" I looked up and slowly got to my feet.

"So, you guys aren't angry at me?" I asked

"Are you kidding? We're furious!" Kakashi said but smiled "We'll let this slide though, we're just glad you're safe"

"Hmpf..."

"Well, some of us are glad..." Kel grabbed Zero by the back of his shirt and shoved him forward

"Hey watch it rope head!" Zero snapped

"Don't you have to say something?" Kel said and Zero yelped. I think Kel-san pinched him...

"I... I..." Zero stuttered.

"Yes?" I leaned forward.

"I'm glad you didn't go off dying..." Zero muttered.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily" I smiled.

"BUT I STILL HATE YOU! GRAAAH!" Zero screamed while almost everyone in the room tackled him down to the floor beating him up "NOOOO!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok guys! It's like, 2 in the morning! Time to get some sleep!" I called over the fighting clapping my hands. Slowly the crowd dispersed and Zero was dragged onto the couch holding more frozen meat and ice packs. When we all managed to get back to our homes and sleep.

I stared at my coin dangling off a small string. Heihachi was so nice, he gave me a chain he had to put my coin on. Chinese coins you see have holes inside of them, dunno why but it's convenient. I put it around my neck and pulled the blanket over me smiling.

I think, I'm going to be ok with this. Zero I guess I might have to owe an apology... Oh well, it'll have to wait for tomorrow.

Authors notes: Well! There we go, two chapters of dedication to my grandfather! Sorry if it was weird... Oh yeah, sorry these chapters are so late. You see, I was peeling potatoes the other day and somehow used the potato peeler to slice my finger tip almost off. I got 5 stitches on my pinky finger! And thus it took me so long to type because I was handicaped!

Kel: Jeez, You sound so proud of yourself...

Well, thanks for reading, I gotta sleep otherwise I'll get my ass kicked XD Bye!


	44. WEM

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Shaman King, Tales of series, Black Cat, Star Ocean and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NANI WO MISUKETE YUKOU? JIKAN WO, KIRISAITE--**

The lyrics of the opening of Saiyuki was playing through the van while I discreetly mouthed the words.

"OW THAT'S MY FOOT!"

"Well SHOVE OVER THEN!"

"OWW! NOW YOU'RE GRINDING YOUR HEEL INTO MY FOOT!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP FIGHTING IN THE BACK? DON'T MAKE ME SEPERATE YOU TWO!" I shouted turning around in the drivers seat.

"Kiako keep your eyes on the road!" Kuro cried grabbing the steering wheel

"Opps! Sorry!"

Yes, we were all cramped into D3pa1's van. Well, not all of us... From my little group there was only Heihachi, Chichiri, Kel, Zero and Vale. Ok, so it's not a very little group... Kuro's group consisted of Train and Eve only. D3pa1? She didn't have anyone with her since BM wanted to just stay home and watch TV.

"Wow! This is bigger then Hong-nan no da! So, where are we going no da?" Chichiri asked in chibi form sitting on Heihachi's lap looking out the window (He was chibi to save space in the car)

"Well, I kinda figured that due to my lack of machine washing detergent and you're need of different clothing, I decided-- Against my will I might add, for us to go shopping." I said and I could practically imagine everyone in the car gasp.

"No... you mean we're going to... WEM?" D3pa1 asked

"Of course! It's the biggest mall in the city, so we'll have a wide variety" I said "Chichiri get down from the window, you might get me a ticket"

"Yeah, for not seat belting you're baby down" D3pa1 snickered

"Hey! I'm too young to have children!" I said defensively

"AND you're too young to drive" Train added.

"Then, why is she driving?" A long moment of silence passed though the car while we were pulling up to a red light.

"... GET HER!"

"AHHHHH!"

So in the end, I was sitting in the back while Train drove us. Aparently only he, Heihachi and I think Eve were able to drive. Eve was too young to though... Kuro was in front giving Train instructions while I was squished between Vale and Heihachi with Chichiri on my lap. I felt a nudge and Heihachi leaned over slightly.

"Um, Kiako-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Vale, he's... staring at me funny..." Heihachi almost whimpered. I looked at Vale who now, had a look of killer intent in his eyes glaring at Heihachi, who stared idle out the window trying to avoid eye contact. I sighed...

"Are we there yet?"

ʓʓʓ

"Ok guys, remember, this is a huge mall so don't get..." I turned around seeing empty space around me "Lost...? Guys? Oh CRAP" Not even 10 seconds and I already lose everyone! I took off into a dash and looked around among the busy crowd for my friends. DOOMIE! If I wasn't standing in the crowd I'd have been singing the Invader Zim Doom song again. But no time to sing, GOTTA FIND THEM!

(Elsewhere...)

"Hmm..." Kuro rubbed her chin staring at the manga shelf in Chapters while D3pa1 made a fort of manga books around herself.

"Excuse me, but you can't do that with our books" the book keeper started before D3pa1 and Kuro both gave her their Death Glares "Um... nevermind..." the keeper shrank away in fear and ran off.

"Gee, you think that was too much?" D3pa1 asked opening Chobits

"Not at all" Kuro replied flipping through a Bleach manga "Hm, Ishida's in this volume"

(Meanwhile...)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried running through the mall "TASKETE! I LOST MY FRIENDS!" I stopped when heard weird barking sounds.

"ARF ARF!" I clapped my hands together. ONWARDS! TO SEALION ROCK! I ran until I saw the small pond aquarium that housed the live sealions. Don't ask why this mall has sealions in it, for entertainment or preservation purposes or something... Hey look I'm using longer words to speak!

"Kiako-chan no da! Look at these giant dogs na no da!" Chichiri waved while petting a sealion

"Chichiri what're you doing here? And why'd you run away!" I gasped holding my knees for support (God, I hate my human body...)

"Sorry no da, I just heard a bark and thought I heard dogs! And I did no da! Look at these giant dogs with no legs no da!" Chichiri said happily then held up a small fish "Watch what I taught them no da! Jump, Jump! No da!" The sealion that was sitting on the platform in front of him did a back flip landing in the water with a small splash and resurfaced.

With a giant splash.

"Yay! Good dog no da!" Chichiri smiled tossing the sealion it's fishy prize. I was busy trying to dry my glasses off!

"That's great that you met a new friend Chichiri-san, but we really have to go find the others" I said and began to slowly pull him away from the pool.

"Aww... no da..."

"Don't worry, we'll visit them again once we find the others" I smiled and felt that Chichiri wasn't moving "Um, we have to go..."

"I know no da"

"Then why aren't you moving?" I peered behind Chichiri "GACK!" the sealion that Chchiri was hanging out with was tugging him back with Chichiri's sleeve in his mouth.

"I'm sorry no da, I really have to go no da" Chichiri said petting the sealion, who almost started pulling Chichiri into the pool.

"OI! NANI YO NA!" I exclaimed grabbing Chichiri's hand and pulling back "LEGGO! YAAAARR!"

"ARF!" another sealion jumped out of the pool and started pulling on Chichiri's jeans

"I'M NOT A YO-YO NO DA!"

"It's cause they want food! Throw them another fish!" I cried.

"But I don't have anymore no da!"

"And why are you telling ME that?" Chichiri pet the sealions on the head.

"Sorry no da, NO MORE FISH" he said waving his hands to show they were empty. The sealions looked at each other and roared lunging at Chichiri and me.

"RUN!" We bounded to the gate and slammed it shut watching the sealions trying to stuff their heads out of bars.

ᦟʓᬯ

I gasped for breath on a bench while Chichiri was straightening his clothes.

"Wow, I didn't know dogs were so attracted to me no da" he said

"Those weren't dogs, those were sealions"

"Lions? THOSE ARE THE STRANGEST LIONS I'VE EVER SEEN NO DA"

"It's not the same Chichiri," I said fixing my hair and standing up "Well, better find the others... Now who should we look for next?"

"Probably Kel-san, no da" Chichiri suggested as we began to walk through the mall searching the crowd.

"No, we should find the ones who would cause more trouble." I said "If we do that it'll be a snap to find the more doscile members of our party" I felt my mouth curve into a smile. Man, I sound like I'm playing an RPG game.

"Well, we should find Zero and Train no da" Chichiri said. I grabbed his arm and ran dragging him behind me

"TO THE FOOD COURT!"

"AH! KIAKO-CHAN SLOW DOWN!" Chichiri cried in chibi form.

As soon as we got to the food court (Which was on the other side of this damn mall...) soon enough, I saw a brown haired person walking out drinking a 1 litre carton of milk.

"White milk and a red milk, yellow milk is a oh so bad! Oh oh oh oh yeah! It's our milk festival ooh!" he sang

"TRAIN!" I snatched his wrist and started dragging him away

"Hey! Cut that out! You're going to make me spill my milk!" Train cried

"We have to go find Kuro and the others, so who should we find next?" I said scratching behind my head. Jeez I should've just stuck to Walmart!

"Hiya guys! Look what I found!" Zero called waving a bag

"Wha, you went to La Vie en Rose?" I asked pointing to the flowery bag.

"Well I want to get my girl friend something" Zero said defensively

"You don't HAVE a girlfriend you baka" I said and peeked into his shopping bag "ZERO!"

"What? It's not like it's for you!" he snapped pulling out the bra "It's for my girlfriend, ONCE I GET ONE"

"Like anyone's going to fit those! The only person who can fit that is Tifa!"

"Who says Tifa can't be my girl friend?"

"Cloud."

"NOO! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Zero shouted covering his ears "LA LA LA LA LA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Um, people are starting to stare" Train pointed out.

ᦟʓᬯ

I skidded into Chapters and ran straight to the manga section

"Kuro? D3pa1? Are you here?" I turned into another gap of shelves "KURO?"

"NO! STOP ASKING!" the attendant yelled with one of those anime angry marks on his head, or so I imagined it.

"Yo! I found little princess!" Train called

"SH!"

"Sorry..." I saw Eve sitting in a chair with piles of literature around her.

"Eve, have you seen Kuro and Dpa1?" I asked

"Over there." she said pointing at the castle of manga books.

"What... What have they done..." I groaned and looked among the many volumes that stood as the front gate. Brigadoon, Arcana, Berseker, Bleach, Samurai X, Rouni Kenshin, Chobits, Fushigi Yuugi, Naruto, Negima,You name it! Hey look, Azu Manga Daiyo! I reached out to pull it out when something hard bashed my head.

"Dont touch those! We still have to read them!" Kuro shouted over the wall "And, gimme back my shoe will ya?"

"Come on you guys, this isn't funny!" I shouted pointing up "How come you guys get a castle and I don't?"

"Cause we're special" D3pa1 said "Hey you managed to find everyone!"

"Not everyone..." I said "There's still Kel, Vale and Hei-san" D3pa1 cupped her chin than clapped her hands together

"I know where Kel and Vale are" she said and disappeared for a moment pushing some of the manga books aside to make a door.

"We're leaving already?" Kuro asked

"Yeah, I'm thirsty anyways"

"So where would Vale be?" I asked

"Why? Do you can go a give him you're SPECIAL HUG?" D3pa1 teased

"What? NO! It's just we agreed that we should find the ones who would do them most damage and monitor them."

"YOU Agreed, not US" Kuro stated "Besides, where else would Vale be except looking for a gift for you?"

"But he doesn't have any money!" I said "Arg this is so confusing! We should just stay in one spot and see if they pass us in the crowd!"

"Speaking of which, isn't that Heihachi?" Train said pointing to an orange head jumping up and down waving. I waved back and Heihachi eventually made it past the crowd and smiled with his face covered in oil and grease.

"Hi!"

"HI? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT? WE COULD'VE NEVER FOUND YOU!" I shouted

"But she was the one who suggested to stay in one spot isn't she?" Zero muttered to Train, who shrugged tossing his empty milk carton into a nearby trash can.

"Sorry Kiako-chan, but I was curious" Heihachi said and handed me a box in the shape of a house "This is for you since you went to so much trouble to try and find us" I opened the box and pulled out the thing that was inside.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked staring at the black beady eyes of the orange cat doll that had on a pink sundress.

"From that Build-A-Bear store, I don't know why they call it build a bear since there are rabbits and dogs, I even saw stuffed frogs!" Heihachi chuckled

"Ok but, how'd you pay for it?" I asked then started to panic "You didn't steal it with Zero's assistance did you?"

"Why would I go through so much trouble? Plus I was here the entire time!" Zero yelled smacking me upside the head.

"Well, the cotton fluffing machine was broken, so I fixed it for them and they let me get a doll for free" Heihachi explained and wiped at his face with the back of his hand "I need to find a place to wash my face..."

"First we gotta find Kel-san and Vale no da" Chichiri said

"KIAKO!"

"Speak of the devil" Eve said

"MY LOVE! I HAVE RETURNED! OH HOW YOU MUST HAVE WORRIED SO!" Valecried running through the crowd as all the people moved away making a path for him.

"I wasn't too worried, I was just worried someone might hurt you" I said. Hey with the kinda guy Vale is, who wouldn't want to beat him up?

"Great! Now all we have to do is find rope head and we're good to go!" Zero said

"Don't call him that..." I muttered.

ᦟʓᬯ

"Well, he's not in Circut Circus" D3pa1 said "But I did get to own everyone in Soldier of Fortune!"

"Good for you... Where would Kel-san be?" I asked and looked around "GAH! WHERE'D HEIHACHI AND CHICHIRI GO!" There was a loud crash along with some screams and lo and behold, came Heihachi and Kel running out

"GO FREE! FREE I SAY! FREE FROM YOUR CAGES INTO THE FREE WORLD!" Kel grinned as hamsters poured out behind him

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I cried pointing at the nearby PJ pets as all these different animals began running/flying/slithering/ doing whatever type of locomation/ running out.

"We set the animals free! It's not fair that they're in cages all the time" Heihachi said happily "We couldn't save the fish though..."

"But they're suppose to be pets! They're suppose to be in cages!" Kuro growled

"Oh my god I think this whole mall just made everyone stupid..." I groaned "Where's Chichiri?"

"Setting free the flamingos"

"RUN NO DA! RUN!" Chichiri shouted in chibi riding on the back of a pink flamingo flapping towards us.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO! FREE THE FLAMINGOS! RAMPAGING FLAMINGOS!" Kel shouted in a war cry "ALALALALAAAA!" he yoddled like an indian.

"Hey you! SECURITY!" the pet shop owner yelled pointing at our group.

"RUN GUYS RUN!" we all took off through the mall dodging as many people and rabbits as we could trying to make our way to the exit. Birds swooped back and forth pecking at people and making nests in the lamps.

"The exit should be right over there" D3pa1 said pointing around the corner. I grabbed the door handle and something furry jumped onto my hand.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" I drew my hand back and watched the giant taratula drop onto the floor and began skittering towards me "NOOO!" I took of running with the aracnid at my heels.

"Kiako that's the wrong way!" Kel shouted

"I HATE SPIDERS!"

"Oh boy..."

"NO DA!" I jumped onto a bench and saw Chichiri was being carried away bouncing in the air.

By sealions...

My inner chibi almost blew up. DAMN THOSE SEALIONS! I dashed after them and tried to snatch Chichirifrom mid air. The sealions barked and bounced chibi Chichiri to the next sealions that just balanced him on its nose and just kinda flopped away.

"STOP DAMN YOU!" I shouted giving chase "I'm gonna... WHOA!" I heard loud squeaking as my shoes slipped on the water that surrounded the floor causing me to skid and trip over the first sealion

"ARK!" the sealion yelped then began flopping around in the same direction as his friend-- with ME still on it's back!

"MATTE! YAMARO! STOP!" I cried and the sealion flipped around making me land in the sealion pool. Great, wet twice in one day...

"Kiako-chan! Daijoubu?" Heihachi asked hauling me out.

"As soon as I get my hands on that sealion, I'm throwing it into the ocean..." I hissed as my teeth chattered. It's very rare for my teeth to chatter unless it's really cold.

"Whoa, you're really shivering alot!" Train said

"Jee no, I'm wet and it's the dead of winter, YOU'D BE FREEZING TOO!" I snapped. Suddenly another splash of water came from the pool and chibi Chichiri crawled out while sitting on a sealions head.

"I do not think I like these lions as much as before no da..." Chichiri murmered as Eve fished him out.

"I think we better go, before we get into even MORE trouble" Kuro said

"First, dry clothes..." I said squeezing water out of my shirt. Dammit and it was my FF X-2 shirt too...

"Yeah, I don't want my car wet..." D3pa1 said "Time to go buy Kiako new clothes, at least we can get rid of that Final Fantasy shirt, you look lik a nerd in that"

"Thankfully I stole her wallet before her money got wet!" Zero said triumphantly

"HEY!"

ᦟʓᬯ

So in the end, I came out of WEM wearing some cheap sweat pants and a Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith T-shirt. Hey it came with the DVD movie too! I just had to buy it! I still had to wear my wet shoes but at least D3pa1 let me change out of them and put some dry socks on in the car.

"Well, that's enough insanity for one day..." I said hugging myself "God it's freezing! D3pa1 turn the heat up!"

"Shut up! IfI turn the heat up anymore we'll all roast in here!" she called "Just go cuddle with one of your favorite peoples of something!"

"What? No! I don't want to make them cold too!" I cried feeling my face turn warmer "You might as well embarrass me so I warm up!"

"FEAR NOT! I SHALL HUG YOU TO WARMTH! MY FIERY FLAME OF PASSION SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM ANY COLD!" Vale shouted trying to reach over the seat (He was sitting in the very back between Kel and Zero, I was kinda in the middle between Hei and Chichiri. Eve and Train kinda rode in the small gap in the back that served as a trunk)

"That'll work?" Train asked. I saw D3pa1's grin in the rear veiw mirror (Yes, she was driving)

"Hey everyone! Take your shirts off!" she shouted. Everyone seemed to fall over making the van shake.

"Dpa1! Not in the car! Wait till we get home to a bed! Or at least get someone else to drive" Zero said with a leacherous grin.

"Not that you pervert! Kiako gets nervous with shirtless guys, since there's at least six guys in here so she'll warm up for sure"D3pa1 snickered "Look, Hei-man's already striping!"

"NANI!" Everyone yelled as Heihachi was taking off his flannel jacket humming happily.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY!" I cried and impatiently pushed the wet hair strands from my face "It's still freezing..." I felt something warm over my shoulders and Heihachi smiled

"There, you can wear that until we get home" he said putting his jacket over my shoulders.

"Jee, thanks" I smiled pulling the jacket tighter around me. It's so freaking warm!

"Hey look she's changing colors! I think she's warming up!" Kel said pointing.

"I think that's called a blush no da" Chichiri humoured

"WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME NOW OF ALL DAYS?"

Authors notes: Yup. I went to WEM a while ago and I just thought it'd be funny if everyone was there. Seriously, it's a huge mall. It has any store you can imagine (Well, most clothing stores) it has an ice rink, some kinda small pond with boats in it, a freaking AMUSEMENT PARK, a mini golf course, a TNT, 5 different family resturants and so much more I can't remember. This chapter would've been up sooner but of course because of my clumsiness, I almost sliced off my pinky finger and had to get stiches READ MY WHOLE INCIDENT HERE! http/kiako. finger's better now thankfully... Any who, thanks for reading!


	45. A camping we will go

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Shaman King, Tales of series, Black Cat, Star Ocean and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This place is huge!" I cried pointing at everything around me "Even the rocks are bigger then back at home!"

"Jeez are you even looking off the ground Kiako?" Kuro asked.

Currently we were on a bus headed to a camp for two whole days! WE GET TO MISS SCHOOL TOO! It was like a field trip! Well, it kinda is... Because we were grade 9 (Or some of us were pretending we were) we all got to go to camp for two days and enjoy ourselves! Best of all...

NO VALE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO! Only some of us wanted to go, the only ones that came were Kel, Zero, Heihachi, Wakka, Hao and BM. Course Kuro, D3pa1 and I went together. Chichiri would've come, but he caught another cold... Again... Oh yeah it's now the middle of May! Time goes fast eh?

A whimper from beside me brought me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'm going to be sick from sitting too long..." Heihachi murmured

"It won't be long, I just saw the sign zoom past" Kel said from the seat across from us "Zero MOVE OVER JEEZ! You're crushing me against the window!"

"Well, I brought medicine just in case any of us get sick" I said cheerfully. Kuro snatched up what I was holding and slapped me over the head with it.

"Why the hell did you bring this thing with you!" she shouted

"Don't use Kaka-sensei to hit my head!" I whimpered snatched my home made plushie back and petting it.

"Oh so it's KAKA-sensei now is it? You sound like a baby talking like that! Don't ever do it again!"

"It doesn't even look like him, it looks kinda more... Fat and stuff..." D3pa1 poked

"Kinda like a rag doll" Kel pointed out

"Or a voodoo doll."

"And it's head's falling off" Zero pointed

"AHH!" I quickly tied on knot on the loose string to prevent Chibi Kakashi's head from falling off and rolling around the bus.

"AHAHHAAH!" Everyone was practically laughing.

"Shut up! I made this with love ok!" I cried hugging the doll. Kuro, D3pa1, Zero, Kel and BM all looked at each other and burst out laughing and howling.

"Man, your love really sucks then!" D3pa1 laughed wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. I just kinda made a whiney moan sound and propped my head against the window.

"Are we there yet?" The bus jerked to a halt so hard that Heihachi, Zero, D3pa1 and who ever was sitting in an asile seat fell off the benches. I ended up smashing my head into the window and bounced off hitting the seat in front of me. ITAI!

"Sorry y'all! I tried to park and wiped out going into a smack down into the dirt!" the bus driver called.

"Translation?" Heihachi asked pulling himself back up rubbing the bumb forming on his head "Itai! (Ouch!)"

"Something about bad parking and the guy crashed" Kel-san said sitting up "Arg, now my head hurts more! Translating wanna be bus drivers and smashing my head on a window is so booty..."

"EH?"

"Easy translation: It means I feel like crap at the moment..." Kel muttered dragging a swirly eyed Zero back up on the bench.

"Yeah, this bus driver always did annoy me..." I agreed and felt a strange heat radiating from behind me "Um... Hao is that you?"

"That bus driver is... DEAD...IF HE EVER DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN." Kuro growled with her aura filling upthewhole bus and some of the students started complaining it was getting too hot and were panicing to open the windows. Hao just smiled gently and everyone who knew Kuro all had extremely huge sweat marks.

"Well it's too warm in here! Let's go outside and get you all organized!" a teacher said cheerfully.

"Joy."

ʓʓʓ

"-- and remember, Zip lining isn't so scary even if you are about 500 feet from the ground!" an instructor said. I swear he sounded like Issaru from FF X-2! Everyone got strapped into these weird harnesses and all lined up to climb up this giant ladder to one of the two towers. Oh man why do I get the image of Lord of the Rings in my head?

"I haven't the foggiest clue how to put this cursed thing on!" I growled in frustration wrestling with my harness on the ground. DAMN YOU LET GO OF MY LEGS!

"Oh god just put it on like this!" Kuro said yanking on my harness

"OW that hurt!" I protested "Oh hey look, my harness is on right. Thanks Kuro!"

"Just make sure I don't strangle you with that..."

I watched as everyone took turns sliding down the cord. Hei-san, D3pa1, Kuro, everyone!

"Ok! You're next!" the instructor said

"Eh?" I already found myself climbing the ladder "How the hell did I get up here!"

"Hurry up Kiako! You've only got a few more steps to go!" Kel called from above and I watched him walk across the tiny bridge that was only about, oh I dunno... THE WIDTH OF A MARKER! How the hell do they expect us to walk across that! I crawled over the edge to the top tower and stood up. As soon as I got my balance a gust of wind blew and the tower started leaning to the side.

"DAAAAA!" I grabbed the railing and when the wind stopped I flicked my hair from my face and saw something trembling in the center of the tower.

"Zero? What're you doing clinging to the pole?" I asked. Zero was hugging the center pole in the middle of the top platform on the tower.

"Shut up! I hate heights ok?" he snapped. I grinned, maybe there are other people who are more scared of heights then me!

"How're you going to get down then?"

"I'LL FIND A WAY!" Another instructor clipped something onto my harness then attached it to a cord that lead to the second tower--

Across the marker bridge... THEY CALL THAT THING A BRDIGE! THAT'S INSULTING TO ALL BRIDGES IN THE WORLD!

"Just walk across to the other side, the harness will hold you up so if you slip you won't fall and go splat on the ground!" the instructor said happily. I kinda groaned and began walking across with my arms stretched out for balance.

"Ok, this isn't so bad... The harness will hold me, I hope... I just have to get to the other side..." I said to myself. I looked behind me seeing I was almost half way across the bridge. Oh dear god... Suddenly another gust of wind blew against the towers making them BOTH sway to the sides and making the bridge bounce around like heck... I felt both my feet slip off the marker bridge

"WAAAAARRRK!" I screamed and I heard it echo around the camp. I lifted my feet back up on the bridge remembering my harness still held me up. God DAMMIT I forgot how scared I was of heights!

"Gombatte (Do your best!) Kiako-chan!" Heihachi called waving. Dammit all I see is a dot of orange! Or red, or... Whatever color his hair is! I think it's orange...

"Hey Kiako!" I looked up seeing Kel dangling off the thick rope that hekd him up by his harness. He kinda looked like he was sitting in a swing.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Watch this!" Kel grinned and pushed off from the platform zooming along the cord "WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!" all the way down.

Great, now all of my friends have already gone but ME! I some how... SOME HOW, made it to the other tower and whimpered as the last instructor was hooking my rope up. Well, no stopping fate now, I got myself up here I can get myself down! I hope...

"Alright! You ready?" he asked

"Well I gu-" I started.

"GO!" I felt a giant shove and felt like my stomach dropped a thousand feet down to the grassy field. I opened my eyes seeing I was zooming straight towards a pole with a tire on the end. I squeezed my eyes shut again wondering which limb I'd break when instead I heard a gentle bump and I started going backwards.

"I'M ALIVE!" I cried hugging Kuro and D3pa1

"LET GO OF ME!"

"GET AWAY!"

"Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Heihachi said with a smile

"I guess not" I admitted "Still, I HATE heights. Unless I"m on a plane, I LOVE planes!" we all started to leave the zip line to go to the next activity.

"Hey aren't we missing someone? It's a bit quiet" Kel said.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME UP HERE!"

"Oh that's what we forgot!" I laughed seeing Zero shaking his fist at us from the top of the tower.

"You better hurry up MASTER theif" Kel grinned "The next activity is swimming! You're gonna miss all the cute chicks in bikinies!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

ʓʓʓ

Well, after that we went for volley ball, then a whole bunch of other activities. They weren't really THAT eventful but I guess they were fun enough.

"Alright! Now we're going to do team sports!" the intructor announced "We're playing, DODGE BALL!"

"Dodge ball? Crap... I can't throw worth mushrooms!" I said as the intructor divided us into teams.

"Why mushrooms?" Heihachi asked questioningly. I just shrugged

"I was thinking of mushroom soup at the moment"

So the teams ended up that D3pa1, Bm, Wakka, Hao and Zero were on one team and Heihachi, Kuro, Kel and I were on the other. Well, we DID have a majority of the normal students, but...

Hao-sama is scary when he throws the ball...

"KYAAA!" Heihachi was already running all over the court screaming and covering his head!

"Jeez these people are crazy to throw the ball so freaking hard!" Kel said picking up a ball and whipping it to the other side "HA! Got your-! Oh, Sorry about that Zero..."

"Guuuuhhhh..." Zero moaned curling up on the floor in the fetal position "I won't be able to have children anymore... Damn you Kelvis... DAMN YOU!"

"I said I was sorry!" Kel had a giant sweat drop over his head but was laughing at the same time trying not to fall over. All of a sudden a ball came and smacked Kel in the gut knocking him over. At least he was able to catch the ball. "GWUAH!"

"What the-?"

"Sorry ya?" Wakka called waving and threw another ball.

"KYA!" Heihachi hit the deck and the ball hit the wall

BOOM!

I swear, if that ball was any harder it would've made a freaking CRATER in the wall!

"Ko-Kowaii... (Sc-Scary...)" I whimpered "Wakka may be a complete idiot but he's a savage when it comes to dodge ball!"

"Or any other sport" Kuro said picking up a ball and tossing it to Kel "Here, I can't throw very well so you'll have to"

"Ok but, what're you gonna do?" Kel asked and hurled the ball to the other side "TAKE THAT EVIL DOERS!"

"OWW MY SHIN!"

"Opps..."

"Watch out!"

"Eh?" I felt a yanked and then a ball smashed into my forhead "ITAI!" Here we go again... The Moobas and Chocobos accompanied by Moogles all started a musical in my empty cranium singing to the classic: I love you, You love me, we're a happy-Blah blah blah... Damn purple dinosaur...

"Sorry, I needed some kind of shield" Kuro said "I'll pay you back later"

"Barneeeey..." I buzzed.

"Wakka! Look what you did! You made Kiako's brain malfunction! And after all the work I've done all these years putting dents on her brain to make her smarter..." Kuro grumbled "Oh well, guess I have to start again!" I dropped onto my knees.

"WHEN WILL IT ENNNNNNDDD!"

Well, soon enough, only Kuro, Kel, and I were left on my side of the court and Hao, Wakka and some other kid were left on the other.

"Prepare to suffer defeat." Hao said with a smile and tossed the ball at us.

"WATCH OUT!"

"HIT THE DECK!" Kuro and I both ducked covering our heads while Kel bend backwards into some kinda Matrix thing as the flaming Nerf ball JUST missed his nose and bouced off the wall leaving a black scorch mark.

"Su-Sugoi..." I gasped watching the smoldering ball roll past me

"Ha ha! Hao-sama's so awesome..." Kuro smiled.

"Dude, that's scary..." Kel said as he lifted himself back up and stretched his back "Oww, note to self, doing the matrix requires a strong back."

"Ah yes, a back is an old mans life." Kuro said handing me a ball. I snickered, did Kuro just call Kel-san and old man? Well, he IS three years older then we are, so I guess he is. Heh heh, I'm going to have to make fun of the way he walks later.

Inner Chibi: XD

"Hey, why am I throwing?" I asked

"Because I can't throw, and we ran out of players and human shields"

"Oh..." I hung my head then felt that flame of determination background. I ran to the center line and hurled the ball as hard as I could, "KAMAHAMAHA!"

It missed Wakka--

By at least 10 feet...

"Why did she have to use THAT as her battle cry? I wanted to use it!" Kel said picking up another ball and chucked it to the other end knocking the other boy out "HAZZUH!"

"Aww, I wanted that as MY battle cry!" I pouted.

"Kiako-chan! Watch out!" Heihachi called. I turned around and a ball collided with my stomach sending me skidding backwards into the back wall. Slowly I slid down while my body went into a full reboot trying to adjust to the sudden pain.

"Kiako! Are you ok?" Kuro asked beside me. I looked up at her..

I grinned.

I held up the Nerf ball.

"I caught it, Kuro-sama." I said proudly. My whole team rushed back onto the court as did the other team. Hao apparently caught a ball that Kel threw before I caught the ball Wakka hurled at me. Kuro smiled

"Good job, just next time don't trip on air" she said helping me up to my feet

"Hai!" I saluted and gave my belly a pat "At least the extra padding didn't go to waste." I guess being human has SOME advantages.

"Dajoibou Kiako-chan?" Heihachi asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Oh? Hai! It takes more then a Nerf ball to knock me down!" I grinned.

Why do I always have to open my big fat mouth?

The last thing I remember was falling straight onto my knees and covering my face with my hands while my glasses went skidding across the gym floor.

I felt them. The some of the people around me stopped in shock that someone was hit while the others stared wondering why I was just standing in the middle of the court. The rest of the group continued to play dispite the intructor trying to stop them.

An echoed laughed filled my head.

"Ha! Look at that! Too slow to even dodge a ball! What a loser!"

That voice... The boy from the first day of school that tried to hit me... I heard more voices snickering.

"Bastard, stop laughing at her or I'll make sure you never talk again!" I heard Kuro threaten

"What're you gonna do? Educate me to death ya nerd? GAHAHA!"

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE PICKS ON KURO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Zero shouted "Kuro! Sik' him!"

"You know, you shouldn't look down on people who obviously surpass you. Kuro would be able to crush you in an instant, you little insect." Hao said cooly. I squinted past my fingers to see a blurry picture of Hao with his foot on the boys head pinning it to the ground.

"Easy there Hao, you don't wanna kill the maggot" BM said.

I felt something over my shoulder. Slowly I was lead to the side and was sat down on the floor, I kept my face covered so no one would see me...

And so I wouldn't see anyone.

Just darkness.

The comforting darkness that I felt when in a closet playing hide and seek, to be the only one who wasn't remembered to be seeked.

Sounds of the dodgeball game continuing made me drop my hands from my face and wipe my tears away. I felt something thin being pushed into my hands.

"It's your glasses, I got them before anyone stepped on them." My hands felt clumsy trying to hold my glasses, I almost dropped them again.

Suddenly, I began to chuckle. Slowly the chuckle turned from a giggle into a full bown laugh.

"Wow, hit in less then 10 seconds! That's a new record!" I said through my laughter, "I can't believe that happened so fast! Heh ha!" I heard a sigh.

"Na Kiako-chan, you really shouldn't be laughing. You could have really been hurt."

"As I usually think, it's better to laugh in bad situations than to worry over them. Besides, laughing makes me feel better." I replied.

"Yare yare, you remind me alot of one of my friends." Heihachi said, "Does your head hurt at all?"

"No, not really. I'm used to it."

I felt something place itself on my head and began rubbing it.

"So you're really ok?"

I wiped my glasses clean and placed them back on the bridge of my nose.

"Hai."

ʓʓʓ

"Dinner time! Finally! I thought it'd never come!" Kel said happily sitting down at the table we were at.

"What... is this stuff?" Heihachi asked poking at his dinner with a fork. For once he looked like he didn't want to eat.

"Spagetti and meatballs."

"It looks so... unappetizing." the engineer said picking up the bread stick that came with the meal "At least I can eat this and not feel sick." Honestly, I don't like spagetti much either... I poked at the mass of pasta and took a nibble at it.

My fork clattered onto my plate.

"N-Nani..." I gapped "This...can't be food..."

"Unfortunatly it seems like it is ya?"

"I dunno why you guys're complaining, it's not THAT bad." Kel said between mouthfuls of spagetti and juice.

"My gosh, he's actually eatting it!" D3pa1 exclaimed

"That's cause Kel-san eats anything." I said and took a bite of the bread "At least this is edible."

"Well we can't waste all this food." Kuro said and peered at Wakka. Then she waved her hand in front of his face as if to get his attention.

Wakka looked at her.

Wakka closed his eyes.

Wakka fell face first into his food.

"Wakka? Are you ok?" I poked at him, "Wakka? Are you alive?"

"Time for seconds!" Kel called running back into the line.

"Seconds? I can't even finish my first plate! Man you eat like a-" Zero didn't even get to finish his statement before Kel had sat himself down again and started eatting. Again... Wow he sure knows how to put it away! I wonder how he can eat so much but not get fat... Damn that fast metaboism of his...

"I'll be RIGHT back!" Kel darted off again.

"Wow, he eats... alot! Sugoi..." Heihachi said blinking in disbelief. Kuro looked at Wakka seeing he left to go wash the tomato sauce from his face and slowly slid her spagetti into his plate. We all stared at her.

"What? It's not like I'm poisining him, besides, a few extra pounds won't kill the guy, and I won't be wasting food." she said briskly.

"He probably won't notice anyways..." D3pa1 said eatting her bread stick.

"Why so sad Kel-san?" Heihachi asked as Kel sat back down just holding his fork.

"They wouldn't let me go for thirds, said the limit is only TWO servings per student." Kel groaned. I stared at my spagetti, which was untouched minus the noodle I nibbled on.

"Here. I can't eat it anyways." I said "It's still warm, just it's a little... Congealed..."

"FOOD! Man thanks Kiako! You're a life saver!" Kel grinned and was pretty much ABOSRBING the food.

"EW! You're STILL gonna eat it even if it's been sitting there for almost half an hour?" D3pa1 asked in disgust.

"Spagetti doesn't go bad in half an hour!" he said and stopped eatting and pulled something from his food "What the hell is this?"

"AHHHHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I cried snatching the tomato red doll from Kel "How did he... I swear he was... On my pillow..."

"That's what you get for leaving him around the cabin!" Kuro laughed maniacly. I frantically wiped the sauce off Kakashi and dipped my napkin in my water glass and rubbed at the red stains.

"Great, I can't get them out!" I cried "HE LOOKS LIKE HE GOT SHOT TO BLOODY DEATH!"

"MWHAHAHAHA!" We sat there for a moment in laughter and sulking (Well, I was anyway...)

"Hey, Kel-san, if you're just gonna eat the spagetti can I have your bread sticks?" I asked timidly

"Go ahead!" he passed his stick to me and I broke it in half.

"Here, I know when you're hungry you get cranky." I said handing one half to Kuro, "Same goes for you D3pa1."

"You sure you don't want it?" Kuro asked

"Yeah you said you wanted to eat it." Kel said wiping his mouth.

"Nah, I'm ok. Besides, I think I eat too much for my own good." I said weakly smiling. Kuro sighed and broke her half in half.

"Here. Take it. I probably can't eat it anyways." she said

"No, you eat it! I'm fine!" I protested and my stomach kinda vibrated.

"EAT IT!" Kuro demanded

"GIVE IT TO HAO-SAMA! I'M SURE HE'S HUNGRY TOO! PLUS HE'S TOO SKINNY FOR HIS OWN GOOD!"

In the end, Hao DID get the bread stick cause I ran under the table to hide from Kuro and her bread stick half. I also had, a secret plan for such emergencies.

"NANI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING A LOAF OF BREAD IN YOUR BACKPACK!" Kuro cried

"Well you never know if the food's going to be ok! Besides, I bought this bread yesterday so it's still good!" I said and mostly everyone was eatting the food rations I had in my bag. Like Doritos, a loaf of white bread, some squeeze out honey in a bottle, hard boiled eggs and granola bars. Hey you never know what could happen!

We were all sitting inside my cabin room that I shared with D3pa1 and Kuro. Heihachi, Kel, Zero and BM shared another cabin that was beside ours and Hao, well... he got mistaken for a girl so...he...had to...share a...bunk...with...us... I hope there aren't any ghosts under the bed...

"You sure are prepared when it comes to food Kiako-chan." Heihachi said chewing on a piece of bread

"No kidding, I wonder how many bandages she brought along?" D3pa1 teased

"Yeah, as we all know it she could stab herself on the bunk bed." Zero retorted.

"Hey hey, easy with the insults! I'm a very clumsy person!"

ʓʓʓ

So... the next activity we had was Archery/Horseback riding. Pfft, as if we're going to have to do both at once... we all had a choice but mostly everyone wanted to do archery.

Well, with the exception of Wakka.

"PONY..." was all Wakka was saying

"-- And if you do archery, then you will learn shooting techniques and-"

"PONY..."

The instructor started to look annoyed but continued.

"And then if you choose horse back riding you can--" Wakka's hand shot up "Yes?"

"When do we get to see the pony?"

Er, yeah... ANYWAYS.

"Stupid string..." I cursed trying to tug back the arrow against the bow string "I'll get... DAMMIT..."

"Ano, Kiako-chan!"

"Eh?" I looked up seeing Kel, Heihachi and the others were ready to jump out of the way and were hiding behind various objects "Something wrong?"

"Just... Turn around when you do that..." Kel said pointing a shaking hand at me. I looked and saw my arrow was pointed in their direction.

"OOH! Sorry!" I said sheepishly turning around. Wouldn't want to stab my friends...

"GRAAHH!" Kuro burst out. Everyone jumped back staring at her.

"K-Kuro-sama?" I started "Are you ok?"

"I CAN'T STAND IT!"

"What?"

"THAT DAMN SMILING FACE OF HIS!" Kuro shouted pointing to my Kakashi plushie, whose eyes were drawn in happy little archs while he was dyed red in tomato sauce looking like he was shot to death.

"But, Kaka-sensei is cute when he smiles!"

"Let's see if he smiles after this!" Kuro growled and using a hair tie, strapped him onto an arrow and notched the bow "HYAAAA!"

And of course, being strapped to an arrow shot by Kuro Suzaku herself, Kakashi plushie flew ALL the way past the safety net and ALLLLL the way into...

The...

Forest...

Correction: The DSF. DARK. SCARY. FOREST.

"NOOOOOOO! KAKASHI PLUSHIE-SENSEI!" I wailed "COME BACK! NOOOOOO!"

"BWAHAAHAHAHAAA!"

"Dude that's... Evil..." Kel said and sheilded his eyes with his hand like a visor "I wonder how far he flew?"

"Far enough for the wolves to tear him to shreads." Kuro said placing the bow back on the ground and sitting on a bench with Hao.

"There are wolves? I GOTTA SAVE HIM!" I cried and started into the trees.

"Stop her! Before she finds it again!"

Well, we DID go look for him. Well, Hei-san, Kel-san and Zero-chan (Mostly because Kel yelled at him to help) and we DID find him! Yay! But... When we did... Uh... Well... Let's just say animals seems to share the same hate for Kakashi plushie-sensei as Kuro.

"Aww... I can't believe you shot him in the forest..." I whimpered sticking a band aid of Kakashi plushie-sensei's ripped seams.

"Yeah, I had to climb a freaking TREE to get him back!" Kel said putting band aids on his cuts "I FELL DOWN THE TREE ALMOST FOUR TIMES!"

"Oh shut up, now you know not to bring that, THING, anywhere near me." Kuro said.

"Yesh... I now know..."

"Ok everyone! Off to your last activity then off to bed! You have to get up early tomorrow!" an instructor called.

Great, canoeing. I really REALLY hope I don't fall in the lake...

"KURO-SAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Oh, nothing much." Kuro shrugged.

"AHHHH! NOOOOO!" I felt Heihachi, D3pa1 and Kel trying to hold me back and prevent me from jumping into the lake.

"Wow, I can't believe she actually sent Kakashi plushie out into the middle of the lake in an empty canoe." Zero said

"I"LL SAVE YOU!"

"Oh shush, he'll get back to shore! As soon as the current carries him back."

"NUUUUUU!"

ʓʓʓ

"Well, time to hit the sac!" Kel said yawning "Later!"

"If anyone deserves rest, It's Kakashi plushie-sensei!" I said drying him off with a towel. Come on, he's been slapped, buried in spagetti, shot off into a tree where squirrels tried to abduct him AND was sent off into the lake!

"Meh." Zero shrugged waving

"Are you SURE you don't want me in the same cabin as you? I can protect you guys!" BM said

"NO."

"Good night ladies, and Hao-sama." Heihachi said bowing slightly

"Night."

"See ya."

"G'night Hei-san!" I called from the top bunk waving but ended up, er... Crashing my head on the ceiling...

Heihachi smiled, "Good Night Kiako-chan."

OK... I admit it... I'm usually comfortable with darkness and stuff...

BUT ALL THESE WEIRD BLUE FIREBALL SPIRITS AND GHOSTS KEEP POPPING UP EVERYWHERE! Or is it all my imagination?

I wonder how long has passed? An hour? Maybe two? Hopefully six or seven? I can't sleep at all!

"No..."

"Ara?" I peeked over my bunk seeing Kuro tossing and turning.

"No... It can't be! How could I have been so careless?" Kuro murmured, "I will get my revenge... I'll destroy you! Urg..."

"Kuro are you-? AH!" I tumbled off the top bunk smacking into the floor tangled up in my sleeping bag.

The concrete floor. Ah yes, cleverly disguised with pleasant pink carpet and a blue and green rug. Ah yes... so clever... They would never suspect there to be concrete underneath a cabin... Noooosir-ee. I crept to Kuro's bedside (She was on the bottom bunk) and I watched her turn and mutter some more in her sleep.

"Noo... Stupid mermaids... noo..."

"Kuro, I'm right here if you need any help." I whispered cautious not to get too close, "I'll even be your stress reliever if it'll help."

"NOOOOO!" Kuro bolted up

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" I cried trying to shield my neck from being severed by some imaginary scyth that Kuro could materialize into reality.

The cabin door busted open and the light was switched on.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming!" Heihachi said worriedly and was holding a stick as a sword substitute.

"Yeah, I thought there was a raping going on in here!" Zero exclaimed. Kel punched him in the head.

"Only YOU would be commiting something like that! Or, maybe BM." he said.

"Nah, BM and Wakka are still sleeping like dead shoopuffs."

"Kuro, what's wrong? You were screaming and threatening to destroy someone!" I said half hoping it wasn't me she was thinking of destroying.

"I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I GOT A B ON MY LA ASSIGNMENT! NOO! DAMN MY LA TEACHER! HOW DARE SHE GIVE ME SUCH A LOW MARK! I BROKE MY BRAIN OVER THAT PROJECT! I SHOULD'VE ACHIEVED AN A!" Kuro roared.

"With her brain power, she'd get an A Double plus." Dpa1 muttered rubbing her eyes sitting up. When she saw the guys were in here her eyes opened wide.

"What're you looking at?" Zero asked leaning against the wall.

"Why are all the guys besides Hei only wearing their boxers?" she asked pointing. I looked up and finally realized all the guys WERE only wearing boxers (Well, Hei-san still wore his pants and a tank top... My cousins white tank top to be exact.) but besides that, nothing.

Just their shorts.

...Only...

"Huh? Is it still too much? I could always still lose the boxers and we can get rid of Hei's pants and-" Zero said already reaching at his elastic waistband.

"NO!" the three of us girls covered our eyes or hid under the bed or covers.

"GET OUT!" Kel shouted literally kicking Zero out of the cabin, "The nerve of that guy! Trying to taint young girl innocence before the age of 16."

"Yes, I quite agree." Heihachi said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, YOU SHALL NOT TAINT THEIR INNOCENCE TONIGHT!" Kel shouted dramatically taking on some kinda Super Man pose and pointing out the door where Zero was previously kicked out.

"YOUR TAINTING OUR INNOCENCE BY STANDING THERE IN YOUR BOXERS SO GET OUTTA HER KEL!" Kuro shouted giving her death glare. The sheer force of that glare had enough power to send him rocketing out!

Heihachi looked at us for a moment and kinda gave a wave.

"Um, Good night?"

ʓʓᦩ

"Morning everyone... AHHH!" I screamed seeing poor Kakashi plushie flying past me.

"Oh, morning!" Kuro said cheerfully and hurled Kakashi to D3pa1, who caught it and passed it back to Kuro. Bad part, they were both on the top bunk...

"NOOO!" I cried jumping up and down trying to catch Kakashi plushie "NO FAIR! YOU KNOW I"M THE SHORTEST OUT OF ALL OF US!"

"BWAHAHA!"

Apparently they enjoyed playing: Kiako in the middle... It always seemed to be their favorite game.

"What're you all doing in here?" Zero asked and looked up seeing Kakashi zip past. Kel looked up too.

"Cool! I wanna play too!" He shouted jumping onto the bunk beside D3pa1

"GUYS!"

Er, well, after that... We got back onto the bus and headed home.

"Hey everyone! We're-!" I called until I stepped on something wet "Eh?" There was a trail of white... sticky stuff on the floor in a long trail. I sighed and set my stuff down.

"Whoa, what's this?" Kel asked poking at it with the toe of his boot "Arg! It's stuck!" Zero knelt down beside it and dipped his finger in.

"It's kinda familiar." he said sniffing it and put his finger in his mouth.

"EW!"

"ZERO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TASTING IT!"

"Shut up! It tastes kinda like, ice cream."

I walked around the house a bit and heard a moan. From my...basement... Oh man I got a bad feeling about this. I went down the stairs and the moaning got louder.

"Ooooowww..."

I looked around the corner and almost fell over in surprise.

"Chichiri? What're you doing on the ground moaning?"

"Head...Cold...OWIE NO NA DA..." Chichiri groaned holding his head in chibi mode.

"You mean...You have brain freeze?"

"Yeeeesss... no da..." I glanced behind him.

"Dammit Chichiri! I just bought that bucket of icecream! I can't believe you ate it all!"

"Cliff-san... let me no da..."

"CLIFF!"

Er, after we got Chichiri's brain defrosted, we went and visited the next disaster.

"KIAKO! I AM TO DIE! HURRY AND EMBRACE ME! OH I MISSED YOU SO!" Vale cried clinging onto me. No, wrong disaster... I tried to use my foot to pry him away from me.

"It's only been a day and a half!"

"BUT YOU ARE MY VERY LIFELINE!"

Here we go, the CORRECT disaster!

"So, tell me again. How did you end up like this?" Kuro asked Kakashi (The real one) whom was laying on the couch with bandages and a sling through his arm.

"Well, first I was just sitting on the couch, minding my business and then I felt this sudden whack in the head..." Kakashi said. Kuro glanced at me and looked innocently off to the side

"What else?" Kel asked staring at Kuro. In fact all eyes were going on her.

"What do you fools want?" she snapped.

"Next, it seemed like I broke into some kind of rash and they wouldn't go away!" Kakashi said rolling up his sleeve revealing red spots. I looked at my doll as it smiled back at me.

"Ok..."

"Then when I was walking your dog I was suddenly picked up and flung into the air! I almost landed in the lake!" Heihachi, Kel, Zero and I all looked at Kuro. Shegave her Glare O' Death with a silent message of: Shut up or DIE.

"Wait a sec, WHERE'S MY DOG THEN!"

"Oh her? She's under the office table." Cliff said gesturing behind him. My dog had her paw bandaged up and she whimpered. I quickly ran to go comfort her.

Yup, a really REALLY wacky camping trip... Least I have some interesting memories! Er, I better throw Kakashi in the washing machine... Suddenly an image of Kakashi plushie drowning and spinning in circles rose into my mind and an image of the REAL Kakashi imitiating that made me stop. Scratch that thought... Something bad might happen...

Authors notes: Yeeeaah... Er... Some of these things Kuro did do! And uh...

Well! The next chapter of this will be thelast of this whole fic!


	46. It's not over yet

I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series, Fushigi Yuugi, Shaman King, Tales of series, Black Cat, Star Ocean and Naruto characters. I do not own Hayashida Heihachi or any of my school mates, as much as I hate some of them...

I own Kiako, Ukeo, Shoken, Sannu, Star and other unfamiliar anime or game characters © Kiako Ornitier 2000 (Please don't steal).

When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors (This means you Kuro! But I would appreciate it if you pointed them out)

Oh! And thank you Fira-san for using your characters! I don't own his characters either. (Bows dow) Arigatou Fira-San!

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed and placed my head on my desk. Well, I just finished up an LA test (Pfft, Kid stuff for me...) and was waiting for the rest of my fellow class mates to finish.

That is, if they EVER finish. I sighed staring at the empty desk beside me. Resently, D3pa1 transfered to another school, just like she wanted to. An art school to be exact, she went to go chase her dream as an animator! Course that did leave me alone with no one to really talk to... Especially since she's the only one who understands my sign language! Seriously, we were on opposite sides of the class one day, and when the teacher yelled at me for drawing and not listening, I looked at Dpa1 and she did an imitation of the naggy teacher and we started creating scenarios of the teacher falling down a pit then roleplaying small scenes from my Star Wars fanfic. Hey it was really funny!

But... Since she's not here with me anymore, I'm kinda-

"STAAGGG!" I cried jumping from my desk.

Note to self: NEVER jump up and scream in depression or loneliness in the middle of a test.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Kakashi whispered to me as I took my seat again.

"Just a little depressed Dpa1's gone... Now I have no one to make funny faces with and stuff..." I whispered back laying my chin on my binder.

"Aw, don't get too down about it, you can invite her over later." Heihachi said playing with his pen, ya know, one of them clicky ones.

"Hei! Stop playing with that! You're disturbing the rest of the class!"

"My name's not Hey, it's Heihachi!"

Well, the bell rang (Finally...) and we all piled out of the room.

"That was the hardest test ever no da!" Chichiri sighed gathering his books for Science.

"I thought it was quite easy." Heihachi said.

"Only because you practice writing poetry on the palm of your hand when you're bored." Kakashi said before Heihachi slapped his hand over Kakashi's mouth almost ripping off his scarf. He glanced at me and smiled weakly

"You never heard that!"

"You're right, I didn't." I smirked and glanced at my FMA pocket watch "GACK! We gotta hurry or we'll be late for class!"

ʓʓʓ

"-- So, speed of light is aproximately..."

Blah Blah Blah... I hate Science... It's so boring... I let my chin droop to the table and rest on my books. Yup... Boring... I glanced to the side again seeing an empty desk and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Kiako?" The teacher asked

"Er, No..." I replied slowly and tried not to slouch. What? It's hard when I'm tired and depressed!

"Good, so name the first satellite launched by Canada and when."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"... The Alouette 1, 1962"

"Yes, it was..." On and on he dragged... I felt something smack into the back of my head and looked around like a survaliance camera on super speed. Hey I try to find the culprit as fast as I can and the only way to do that is fast! A couple of giggles were muffled behind me and I quickly ignored it. Lately the girls in this class seemed to have become alot more bitchy than usual towards me...

Not to mention alot more sluttier more than usual to every guy they saw. What? Kakashi-sensei told me.

I looked down at my paper and tried to take my mind off of boredom and school by doodling. Course work time meant we had to do our work booklet.

Which meant for the other girls - Time to find another boyfriend.

"So, I'm on the soccer team and-" a blonde girl (Named Gem I think... I mean, who names their kid that?) said walking her fingers up Heihachi's arm, "Wow, you've got nice muscles on your arms! Do you work out?"

"Er... not really...?" Heihachi replied nervously (Yup, he's still got that phobia.)

"I'll give you 5 dollars if you hug me." Gem said seductively moving closer to Hei-san and knocking into my arm making me screw up the eye to my drawing.

This. Means. War.

I took my pencil/pen/pen and poked Gem gently in the side.

"Some of us are trying to work, so if you'd start working and stopped flirting, it'd be much appreciated by the rest of the class." I said. I swear my inner chibi was sweating bullets!

"Why can't I flirt? At least I can get a boyfriend."

"At least my boobs are real." I smirked. All the guys stared at her with either shock of disgust. I love it when I reveal the truth.

"How do you know?" Gem snapped shaking.

"I have connections, plus I used to think you had balloons or oranges under your shirt but even THOSE things aren't that round." I said.

"Well you're too ugly to get a boyfriend!"

"Maybe, but at least I don't need make-up to hide my face you clown." I was smacked upside the head for that one. This girl hits as hard as Kuro!

"Told you she was too slow to dodge!" the boy that threw the ball at me during camp jeered. I started writing in my booklet quietly and keeping my eyes on the paper hoping to block out the laughter.

"Why so quiet now? You wanna fight?" Gem asked kicking my chair.

"I'd like to at least get SOME work done this class. SOME of us actually do our own work instead of copying off of anyone who'll be dumb enough to let you." I muttered glancing behind me. Oh great... No teacher in the room...

"Come on, you started this so show me what you can do, fatty." My inner chibi went Super Saiyan and I faked a punch towards her leg. Who knew some girls legs can be so brittle? Pfft...

"Jesus Kiako! You didn't have to punch her!" some people started to shout

"I think my leg's broken! Ow!" Gem cried melodramaticaly as practically everyone got up to go help her up.

"I didn't even punch you!" I protested but my voice was drowned out by the other people yelling and screaming in my face. I gripped my knees and stared hard at my hands trying to calm down and tune these people out. My eyes began to sting and I rubbed them with the back of my sleeve.

"Hey I want you all back in your seats! I'm gone for 10 minutes and this is what I see...?" I stared at the empty chair beside me again and groaned slamming my head on the table.

ʓʓʓ

"I swear some people can be so... ErrrGRAAAHH!" I shouted scaring the seagulls away from our little spot on the bleachers and making some people stare. I had to go on with the rest of the morning with Gem glaring at me and jeering and getting the rest of the guys in on it! That... GRAHG!

"Calm down you fool! Goodness..." Kuro said shaking her head "This school is full of idiots, you know that."

"I know but it's a BILLION TIMES WORSE WITHOUT DPA1 AROUND!" I roared practically hurling my bread crust at the seagulls and leaving a few stunned.

"I miss her too, and BM ain't around either to help us with anything." Cliff said

"I some-what miss her perverted-ness too." Kakashi agreed. I sighed and slouched over. Man, bad day... Biotches bugging me, found out my Science mark dropped down...

"I HATE TODAY!" I cried "WHY DOES GOOD STUFF HARDLY EVER HAPPEN TO ME? GOD MUST HATE ME FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON!"

"Hey hey now, no need to blame god." Kel said "If shit happens, it happens." I sat up.

"Yeah, you're right... I guess I'm overreacting." I said scratching behind me head.

"Na, Kiako-chan no da..." Chichiri started in chibi mode sitting beside me swinging his legs back and forth "Why did you not talk back to that girl da?"

"Yes, it almost seemed like you LET her yell at you." Heihachi said.

"Who is it that is harassing my dear Kiako?" Vale protested.

"Gem Samson."

"Nonsense! That girl must be sent from the heavens! That melodic voice, the flowing golden hair, her kindness is unquestionable! Only second to Kiako!" Vale said and if he just got insulted. I leaned back and rubbed behind my head.

"Well, as you all know I don't usually talk in class, so it's strange for me to speak out." I replied "As soon as I do, I just can't think of what to say and my mouth goes on autopilot and I end up saying something I regret."

"Like the fake boob thing?"

"Er, yeah... Besides! It's better not to start a fight then to get involved in one." I said faking a grin "Apologize and leave it at that, that's my style."

"Well that's no good." Zero said "You gotta stand up for yourself one day."

"Whoa! Words of wisdom from the theif!" Kel said as his face made a striken expression.

"Amazing!"

"As long as no one messes with my friends, it doesn't matter what happens to me. I can take it." I said waving it off. Kuro glanced at her clock pendant and almost swore. I can tell.

"Shoot! It's almost time to go in, I completely forgot that I had to get to math early!" she said and jumped off the bleacher steps "You guys better head in too."

"Alright, thanks." We started to head in to the school. I waited for the others to go ahead of me and started in until I felt something on my shoulder.

"Kiako, don't let people walk all over you, I know you better than that." Kakashi said giving my shoulder a pat.

"I can handle it, I have for the last ten years." I said with a smile, "I'll be fine sensei, besides... I've got you guys for back up hopefully."

"Jeez you're slow, Hurry up!"

"Hai hai Kuro-sama!"

ʓʓʓ

I dragged my feet into Social class feeling all eyes on me, hm, Eyes on Me... I'm gonna listen to that song on my MP3! Maybe that'll cheer me up! I placed my heavy books on my desk (Which was thankfully by the class door...) and stared at the empty desk beside me again. I heaved a heavy sigh. Looks like I'd have to stand on my own two feet alone again...

"Aww, loner misses her friend." I looked over my shoulder seeing Gem and her little gang behind me.

"Any person with a heart would miss their true friend." I snapped. Uh-oh... there's goes my mouth...

"True friend? She was your ONLY friend." Ashley sneered

"Yeah, and who'd wanna be friends with you?"

"Well, I'd definately wouldn't want a bunch of horny broads for friends" I said.

_Ooh nice insult!_

"Tch, whatever. You were both MEANT for each other." Gem said "She's chubby and ugly like you are and you both look even uglier and funnier when you cry! Not to mention she's such a freak dressing like a retarded queer."

Before I could stop myself or before Gem could say anymore, my arm lashed out to try and slap her. I felt my fingers brush her nose and she threw herself to the ground. All the girls around us screamed and squealed as I pounced on Gem pinning her to the ground.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT DPA1!" I shouted in her face "She far surpasses you in anything! She's prettier than you all are, she's smart and artistic and she has one of the kindest hearts I've ever met! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO INSULT HER LIKE THAT!" I felt a bunch of hands grab me and pull me off the sulking Gem, whom was screaming that her face was forever scarred and that I was trying to kill her with my bare hands.

"You can't do that to her! She's nicer than you are!" Great, here come all the knights in smelly jockstraps...

"And way prettier"

"At least she's sane! You psycho, beating on an innocent girl!"

"You monster!"

Monster... In the other world I was called that too... Is that how everyone sees me? As a monster or an annoyance? Why... Why can't they just see I'm different?

_Humans won't except something that is different from them. They never can and they never will._

But... Why me? I try to be kind to others, I try so hard to try and make everyone happy... Is it that I don't try hard enough or that I'm trying too hard?

"On your knees!" something kicked the back of my legs buckling me knees.

"That's it, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness! If you're lucky Gem will be merciful to you and actually accept it without throwing up!" I stayed silent glaring at the ground. If I had laser vision, I'd have probably burned a hole and made a volcanic eruption somewhere.

"Aren't you going to beg? Go on! Grovel at her feet like the low life you are!" When I didn't reply my head was shoved down "BEG! She might forgive you for hitting her and yelling at her, you're lucky she isn't going to sue you!"

"... No..."

"What was that?"

"I said... NO!" I tried to wretch out of their hands "I'M NOT GOING TO SAY SORRY FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! I'M TIREDOF BEING STEPPED ON!"

"Don't be ridiculous Kiako, you make a great door mat." J. said "You've been really bad, I should report you to the teacher."

"Don't you DARE look down on ME you WORM." I snapped before J. was knocked out of the way by some unknown force.

"WHOO HOO! I've been itching to do that for the WHOLE YEAR!" Kel shouted with a grin "Take that you sicko!"

"K-Kel-san? How'd you...?" I felt the rough hands release me and comforting hands on my back.

"Kiako-chan, daijoubu?" Heihachi asked with a worried Chichiri beside him.

"Yeah... Just my face is a bit scrapped from the carpet..." I said "So, where were you guys and how'd Kel get here?"

"Punk! I'm gonna kill you you horny bastard!" Zero growled as he and Kel both kinda beat on J. and then on the other guys. If they were here and no one was yelling at them I'm assuming it's 7 minute break...

"We met them on the way here from our lockers, you were so zoned out that you didn't notice you walked ahead of us no da." Chichiri said and put his arm around me "Did they hurt you?"

"Hey! I should be the one being comforted! She ATTACKED me! The savage ATTACKED me! ME!" Gem shrieked and went to Kakashi "Tell her she was mean! She tried to hit me... It was so scary!" she cried falling into his arms and sobbing.

"You know what I could really go for, a movie." Kakashi said suddenly.

"EH?"

"I'll go with you! Can we go see something romantic? We can hold hands." Kakashi pryed himself from Gems grip and held his hand out to me.

"Shall we seat ourselves before we get detention?" he smiled pulling me up. I saw Gems gapping face and it turned from shock to rage. Who knew even the power of Cover Girl make-up couldn't hide an angry face?

"Whew! Good thing we came on time!" Kel said sitting on my desk "So you cool Kiako?" I kinda made a squeak and nodded.

"Thats good, jeez you're so much trouble..." Zero said with his arms crossed. When people would come near he'd kinda snarl at them and it's be as if they weren't even there in the first place.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself." Kakashi said giving my head a pat, "I'm proud of you."

"Yes! Kiako will no longer be anyones door mat!" Heihachi cheered happily

"Yeah no na da!" I kinda laughed and wiped my eyes.

"... Arigatou... Thanks everyone..." I said and stood up chuckling, "I need a tissue..."

"Hey don't get too emotional! I'll just make fun of you again some how!"

_It's about time too._

What? That I blew my nose?

_No, that you finally spoke up! Jeez you're so freaking quiet!_

And here I thought I was a loud mouth...

_Oh come on, this is your first time standing up for yourself._

"Kiako, is there something wrong?" I looked behind me seeing the teacher.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just got chalk dust in my eyes." I said quickly and practically ran back to my desk.

_You're doing it again..._

What?

_Lying to make things seem better._

Well it's better than making a huge ruckus. Ha! I learned that word from Kel-san!

_Arg... Humans... I can never understand them..._

ʓʓʓ

I closed the door after taking my dog for a walk.

"Guys, I'm back." I called and went to the living room, "D3pa1! You're back! You haven't abandoned us!"

"Course not you idiot! Jeez..."

"Kiako, I think there's something you need to explain to us." Chichiri said. Uh-oh, no more no da... This seems bad...

"What's wrong? And, why's Tasuki back here?"

"Is there somethin' wrong with me bein' here!"

"Cool it hot head, Kiako, Kuro's told us. About us being from shows and books and games." Kakashi said. I blinked for a bit and glanced at the genius.

"You... told them?"

"We had to some time, I just thought today would be good, considering it might soon be the end of the year and near the end of school." Kuro said "They can't stay here forever you know, as much as we'd like them to."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sven asked. It took me a moment to think of an answer. Why did this day have to come? Why do I have to tell them? Why the hell is this such a bad day? How the hell can I think this fast?

"She was scared of your reactions, like I am now."

"You knew as well then Kel?"

"We both did." Zero said.

"I couldn't tell you guys... I was scared of your reactions, like Kel said, and I was scared one of you might do something crazy like stab yourself to see if it hurt to prove if you existed." I said and when everyone just stared at me, and quickly added, "I've seen it happen." A blanket of silence was thrown over the whole room. No one made a sound or moved. Probably each of them thinking if I had gone crazy or if they'd actually do something like stab themselves to death.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm prett comfortable knowing this." Heihachi said.

"As am I." Baralai agreed.

"What? How can you be satisfied! We've been created by someone! What if everything we've ever known is fake? That we don't exist at all?" Leon protested.

"You only need to believe." Eve said

"You're just a child! What would you know?"

"I was created, I did not have a mother or a father or any family. I only had one purpose- To kill who I was ordered to." Eve said, her red eyes turning dark, "If we are all here together, I'm sure this is very real then."

"Eve's right. We're all here mixed up in a world different from our own, so it's gotta be." Train said.

"What about our memories then? Are those real? Kuro said my destiny was to die and be wiped from existance! If that really happens, then wouldn't that all just be a scenario planned out by someone else? That we have no real control over our own lives?" Leon said.

"I have to agree with Leon, Memories are just data after all." Cliff said. I felt like I was going to cry.

"How could you say that!" I cried "Memories aren't just data that can be put in by a computer, everything has memories that are recorded into their very heart or soul or whatever! Sad ones, happy ones, blurry ones, no one can just create them for you and stick them into your brain..."

"What memories do you have then? You forget things after 3 seconds." I shook my head.

"I never forget. The times in Konoha training and running from Ukeo, Fred and the Cheif, the time Cliff almost died, the battle at the bridge with Haku and Zabuza, the lose of Fayt and the others in the dimensional tear, the forgery fire in Tipa, Shoken's sadness, the time we all got sick, when Zero stole my grand fathers coin, everything." I said reciting all my memories with them.

"Even so, memories do fade and can be rewritten." Kratos said.

"You shouldn't be one to talk Kratos, you're dead remember?" Kuro said "Even so, you still remember Llyod and your wife, is the love you feel for them just data someone implanted into you?"

Silence reigned again over the room. Heihachi picked up his sword unshealthing it and then made a cut in his forearm.

"Hei-san! What the hell're you doing!"

Heihachi watched the blood run down his arm and he smiled at the others.

"See? I still bleed, that's proof enough to me that we exist." he said "We still breathe, bleed and feel emotion and have memories, what more do you all need to know you live and exist?"

"..."

"I guess, that makes sense..."

Finally realizing what had just happened, I jumped to where Heihachi was sitting and looked at his arm.

"It's not too deep, but you're gonna bleed to death soon if we don't stop it." I said and dragged him to the kitchen and grabbed the First Aid box.

"Well, it wasn't that painful I suppose." Heihachi said resting his arm on the table trying to control the bleeding. I took some medical bandages and began cleaning the cut, wrapping his arm.

"Thanks..."

"For what?" Hei-san asked.

"For helping resolve that, I wasn't sure what to say..." I said trying to focus on his arm, "Are you really ok knowing that you might not exist as all?"

"I'm here now aren't I? Doesn't that give me some sort of existance?"

I smiled, "Yes... It does. But next time you want to prove a point don't stab yourself..."

"Kiako! You're fireplace is going wonky again!"

"Say wha?" We rushed back to the living room seeing my fireplace doors wide open.

"That's... Unusual." Baralai said examining it.

"Wait! Don't go near it!" Kuro shouted.

Too late.

Baralai was sucked in along with everyone else in the room, Kakashi, Chichiri, Hao-sama, everyone but Kuro, D3pa1 and I were being drawn in. I made a grab for Heihachi's hand. I glanced at him and gasped.

"Hei-san! You're turning transparent!" Heihachi looked at his hand and it was if it was made of stained glass.

"Well, this is different." he said.

"No, I don't want you to leave yet! It's not fair!" I cried trying to hold onto him, "Don't go!" Heihachi put his hand on my head and smiled.

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure." he said before a cloud of sparkles surrounded him and he disappeared into my fireplace.

"HEI-SAN!"

Authors notes: Er yeah... That's how I'm ending this fic n.n; What? You didn't think I'd stop just here did you? I still have to much more to write! Course, it will make more sense and such... More action! More funny things! And of course, some romance XD So thanks for reading this fic and thank you to all who supported it!


End file.
